Le chemin tracé
by LetkiMiren
Summary: Sirius Black est revenu d'entre les morts. En temps normal, Draco s'en ficherait comme de son premier balai, cependant même dans le monde magique, revenir d'entre les morts est anormal. Alors quand les langues-de-plomb commencent à s'agiter, sortant des profondeurs du ministère un contrat à leur nom, c'est leur deux vies qui s'en retrouvent bouleversées. !MxM, Mpreg, violence!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

J'arrive aujourd'hui avec une deuxième histoire dont les 3/4 des chapitres sont déjà rédigés donc encore une fois (et excusez moi encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographe qui resteront), pas trop de temps à attendre. Il s'agit cette fois-ci d'un Draco x Sirius et je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est entièrement inspirée de l'histoire **"La pureté du sang" de Diri-chan** que je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire (et j'ai bien sûr son autorisation de publier).

Quand j'ai lu son histoire je me suis demandée "et si ça ne c'était pas passé ainsi? Et si il c'était passé ça plutôt? Et si il avait réagit comme ça? Et si et si". Et mon imagination c'est mis en branle et j'ai commencé à dérouler des chapitres. Donc vous l'aurez compris, j'ai repris son concept, la situation d'origine et les points clés et je les ai réécrit à ma sauce. Si les premiers chapitres ont une ambiance assez similaire, il y a une digression plutôt nette à son histoire à partir d'un moment clé que vous ne manquerez surement pas de remarquer. Je le dis dors et déjà, le déroulement sera différent, les caractères seront différents et la fin sera différente.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que l'histoire de Diri-chan m'a plu. Et sur ce, bonne lecture!

Letki

* * *

En l'espace de quelques mois, sa vie avait basculé d'une manière qu'il considérait comme tragique. Il était passé de l'héritier riche et promis à un futur brillant, à un paria rejeté par les siens et les autres, un marginal haït et seul. Mais pour comprendre comment avait eu lieu ce bouleversement drastique, il fallait remettre les choses dans leur contexte.

Tout avait commencé à la mort de Sirius Black alors qu'il terminait paisiblement sa 5eme année. En fait, sur le coup, cet événement avait eut autant d'impact sur lui que d'apprendre la mort du crapaud de Neville Londubat. En définitive, il s'en fichait éperdument surtout qu'il avait d'autre chose à penser à ce moment. En effet, la mort de Sirius Black, bien que restée secrète aux yeux de la communauté sorcière, s'était vu accompagnée du nouvel avènement d'une période sombre, le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Et celui-ci avait des projets pour lui.

Il fut marqué durant les vacances qui précédèrent son entrée en 6eme année et devint officiellement un mangemort avec pour mission d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore (rien que ça). Autant dire que sa sécurité, plus que précaire l'intéressait plus à ce moment que de faire le deuil de Sirius Black. Il débuta donc une année stressante et angoissante. Il se sentait constamment épié et avait l'impression d'avoir le mot « coupable » écrit sur le front. Il se sentait simplement incapable d'accomplir sa tâche et ses genoux tremblaient à la simple idée de lever sa baguette vers le vieil homme mais il devait le faire, pour lui et pour ses parents. Merlin qu'il haïssait le seigneur des ténèbres à ce moment là. Et à cela s'ajoutait la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Potter.

D'ailleurs pour Potter, c'était comme si, au cours de cette année, le brun avait ressentit le besoin d'extérioriser toute sa peine et sa colère sur lui. Honnêtement, il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir le brun sachant qu'il le détestait lui même pour avoir indirectement conduit son père à Azkaban mais il n'était pas coupable des malheurs de Potter. Donc ça le minait encore plus d'être ainsi surveillé, accusé de tous les maux du monde et haït avec tant de force. Il était à fleur de peau si bien qu'il n'eut aucune chance le jour où il craqua dans les toilettes. Ce jour là, il pensait que Potter allait vraiment le tuer, ce jour là, Potter l'aurait surement fait si Severus n'était pas arrivé. Il doutait franchement que le geste de Potter ait été motivé par l'envie de meurtre mais il avait vu dans son regard qu'il voulait lui faire du mal, vraiment, et même si le survivant avait pris peur en voyant le sang inonder le sol en flaque foncée, il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux. Il avait vu ce soulagement de l'avoir blessée et c'est à ce moment qu'il commença sincèrement à craindre le brun et sa puissance.

C'est donc bien à ce moment que le basculement de sa vie se précisa. Il ne participa pas à la discussion qui eut lieu après cet incident entre le professeur de potion et le directeur car il était alité à l'infirmerie, sérieusement blessé par le sort de Potter, mais il en comprit très bien les tenants et les aboutissants. Ils jugeaient Potter instable et dangereux, rien de plus vrai en définitive, donc une cible facile et un malus pour leur camp, ils voulaient donc « l'aider » à aller mieux. Et par il ne savait quel miracle, il apprit par une lettre de sa mère pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie le retour de Sirius Black de derrière le voile. Encore une fois, l'information l'aurait laissé dans une totale indifférence si sa mère n'était pas venue le cherche le lendemain avec l'autorisation du directeur. Celui-ci affichait une mine grave qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb dans l'estomac et un étau autour de la gorge.

C'est donc complètement ignorant qu'il avait quitté Poudlard pour le manoir Malfoy. Il c'était retenu de montrer son inquiétude durant tout le voyage car il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Quel était le rapport entre la résurrection de Sirius Black, son rappel et le regard ravagé de sa mère ne l'aidait pas.

Il eut l'autorisation de se changer en arrivant, et il put ainsi se présenter dignement face au seigneur des ténèbres. Il tremblait légèrement en faisant face à l'homme dont la mine semblait fort contrariée. Il n'avait pas rempli sa mission mais il était certain d'avoir du temps alors il ne s'avait vraiment pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. L'attente cette fois-ci fut de courte durée.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui appris que ses mangemorts infiltrés parmi les langues-de-plomb avaient remarqué une agitation particulière au département des mystères et bien entendu cela avait à voir avec Black mais également avec lui. Plusieurs salles avaient apparemment eut une réaction à la sortie du voile de Sirius Black et ce que les langues-de-plomb en avaient déduit était clair. Lui, Draco Malfoy, était lié magiquement à l'homme depuis sa résurrection.

Pourquoi ? Selon le rapport que Rokwood fit pendant la réunion, il supposait que c'était un mécanisme de défense de la magie. Malgré ses oreilles bourdonnantes et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, Draco se força à écouter. Apparemment, la magie était une entité qui avait une vie et une conscience propre que l'on n'arrivait pas encore à appréhender. Et il arrivait que lorsque celle-ci se retrouvait menacée, qu'elle se défende. Ainsi il était mentionné dans les textes anciens détenus au département des mystères, qu'un cas similaire au sien soit déjà arrivé au temps de Merlin et que d'autres manifestations de la volonté de la magie se fasse voir comme par exemple, l'apparition de la capacité d'animagus que l'on date des grandes chasses aux sorciers, qui ont montré que la magie s'était protégée en protégeant ses « véhicules » c'est à dire ses sorciers.

Rokwood supposait donc qu'une branche de la magie avait du prendre un choc avec la mort du dernier Black et qu'elle cherchait à réparer ce tort ou à se redonner un nouveau souffle en le liant lui à son cousin éloigné. Une des hypothèses étaient également qu'ils avaient dans leur sang un gène que la magie souhaitait préserver ou activer et que la théorie se confirmerait avec un héritier. De toute façon, le contrat magique que Voldemort tenait dans sa main osseuse ne laissait aucune place au doute, Draco Malfoy et Sirius Black étaient désormais liés et ils devaient absolument fournir à la magie ce qu'elle désirait, à savoir une succession.

Draco en était malade. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait donc été encore plus contrarié de ce fait et avait donc longuement réfléchit de la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait alors levé sa baguette et lancé le sortilège de la mort. Draco ne du sa survie qu'à la réactivité de sa mère qui le poussa sur le côté avec une force surprenante et qui lui permis d'éviter d'être foudroyé par le rayon vert.

Draco haletait sur le sol, le regard fou, les pupilles dilatées au maximum alors qu'il venait de frôler la mort. Son maître avait tenté de l'assassiner. Il se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes alors que sa mère prenait place devant lui, sa baguette menaçant le mage noir et faisant barrage de son corps entre lui et le sorcier.

-Mère, avait-il croassé.

-Sort ta baguette Draco, ne le laisse pas te faire du mal, avait-elle dit en surveillant de ses yeux bleus le serpent qui rampait dans leur direction.

-Tu oses te dresser devant moi Narcissa ? Avait sifflé le mage noir dont la colère faisait irradier ses pupilles.

-C'est mon fils, avait-elle répondu dans un sifflement encore plus venimeux, personne ne le touchera, pas même vous.

A ce moment, Draco était sincèrement impressionné et un sentiment diffus de chaleur parti de son estomac calma quelque peu la peur et le choc de la nouvelle. Sa mère l'aimait tellement …

Le mage noir leva de nouveau sa baguette mais s'arrêta durant l'incantation quand Rokwood s'interposa entre lui et le mage noir.

-Maître, avait dit Rokwood avec plein de déférence, il ne serait pas sage de s'en prendre au garçon. La magie elle-même a choisi son destin et s'en prendre a lui, _pour l'instant_ , pourrait avoir des conséquences sur vous. Elle pourrait sans doute même vous tuer.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir un instant à l'intervention du mangemort et abaissa sa baguette avant de lui intimer de continuer. Rokwood sembla pris au dépourvu mais continua tout de même à parler.

-Si vous le tuer, Black mourra assurément, s'ils ne remplissent pas leur rôle on peut également l'affirmer mais dans quel laps de temps ? Ça nous l'ignorons. Cependant, si on tente de les empêcher, il est fort probable que la magie « intervienne ». Je ne peux vous garantir de quelles manières mais on peut sans peine imaginer que vous subiriez les mêmes conséquences que si vous aviez brisé vous même un contrat magique qui vous concernait. Cela peut aller de la simple douleur à la perte de votre magie et au pire la mort. Bien entendu, cela n'est qu'une théorie donc il est probable que cela n'ait aucun effet sur vous.

Il laissa planer un silence lourd pendant un moment avant de continuer d'une voix plus affirmer.

-Et si la magie désire tant un nouvel héritier pour assurer la lignée des Black, on pourrait s'assurer qu'il soit de notre côté sans compter la possibilité de l'apparition de nouvelles capacités. Comme vous le savez les Black et les Malfoy sont très anciens et il n'est pas rare d'avoir vu chez eux des sorciers puissants aux capacités exceptionnelles. Les options sont infinies et ce serait un avantage non négligeable.

Draco avait envi de vomir. Ils étaient actuellement entrain de discuter si oui ou non il avait le droit de vivre, si oui ou non il devait pondre des enfants … il se sentait totalement déshumanisé et ça le rendait malade. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour tenter de se soustraire à l'absurde de la situation et les rouvrit quand il sentit la main de sa mère se glisser dans la sienne.

-Hum, lâcha finalement le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous le laisserons donc en vie _pour l'instant._ Ordonne à mes mangemorts de ne pas s'attaquer à Black jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce soir, avait-il alors ordonné, tu partiras les rejoindre Draco et quand tu auras cet enfant, tu me l'amèneras.

Draco n'avait rien dit, la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoique ce soit alors que ses émotions manquaient de le submerger.

-Réponds !

-Oui maître, avait-il lâché précipitamment en sursautant.

-Ramène le au vieux fou Narcissa, il doit déjà être au courant de la situation, il règlera les formalités. Oh et … Draco ?

-Oui maître ? Avait répondu Draco alors qu'il se redressait après s'être incliné pour quitter la salle.

-Ne tarde pas trop.

Si il avait cru qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus mal, et bien il comprit qu'il n'en fut rien à cet instant précis. Sa mère le raccompagna dans sa chambre en silence et dès que la porte fut fermée, elle la blinda de sort dont certain qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'elle lui fit mal.

-Soit fort, avait-elle dit. Tu dois être fort mon chéri.

-Mère, sa voix c'était brisée et il avait craqué à se moment là, pleurant comme un enfant sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

-Je sais, avait-elle alors murmurée à son oreille la gorge nouée, je sais. Mais tu n'as pas le choix, si tu ne le fais pas, les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Ils te traiteront bien, avait-elle dit pour le rassurer, ne t'en fait pas. Mais Draco …

-Oui mère ?

-Ton enfant, avait-elle dit, tu l'aimeras. Tu l'aimeras au point de mourir pour lui s'il le fallait. Tu es un Malfoy, la famille compte plus que tout pour toi, alors je t'en prie mon bébé, dit-elle en essuyant ses joues alors qu'elle même pleurait doucement, ne laisse personne faire du mal à ton bébé. Il fera ton bonheur croit moi.

Il n'en pleura que plus fort car il comprit le sous-entendu dans la phrase de sa mère. La vie serait dure pour lui, il le savait.

-Et vous ? Avait-il finalement demandé quand il fut de nouveau capable d'articuler correctement.

-Je m'occupe de tout, avait-elle dit, ton père reviendra.

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes avant de lui ordonner d'aller se doucher. Il obéit et il laissa son esprit divaguer alors que les gestes automatiques de la douche l'apaisaient. Quand il était revenu dans la douche, sa malle était prête. Sa chambre avait été entièrement vidée. Sa mère l'attendait avec la cage de son hibou dans les mains et elle le regardait avec intensité, comme si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas le revoir avant longtemps donc elle buvait son visage avec avidité.

-Mère, avait-il en lui prenant la cage des mains, faites un autre héritier.

Il avait vu sa mâchoire se contracter et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes mais elle avait hoché la tête avant de le conduire de nouveau à Poudlard.

A partir de là, les évènements s'enchaînèrent et il eut l'impression d'assister comme un simple spectateur au déroulement désastreux de sa vie. C'est ainsi que lui, Draco Malfoy passa de l'héritier prometteur à un sujet d'expérience à la durée de vie limitée.

Il quitta sa mère dans le bureau du directeur et eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de pleurer. Il fut reconduit dans sa chambre par Severus et débuta une semaine angoissante. Il ignorait totalement ce qui allait advenir et personne ne jugea bon de l'informer. Lorsque le samedi arriva, il fut escorté hors de Poudlard et rencontra donc pour la première fois Sirius Black.

La rencontre eux lieux sur le parking d'un supermarché moldu en pleine nuit et il y avait en tout et pour tout, Severus, le professeur Lupin, Black et le directeur de Poudlard. Bien que Draco fût complètement désorienté par ce mouvement soudain après une semaine de silence totale, il ne laissa rien paraître quand on lui demanda de se tenir debout face à l'homme.

Draco sentit un frisson d'effroi le parcourir en voyant son apparence. Il avait les cheveux noirs, bouclés, longs et gras, un regard gris embué par l'alcool, une haleine chargée et une barbe inégale. Ses vêtements étaient de mauvaises factures et quelques taches humides parsemaient son haut, ne rendant pas juste au personnage. Lupin se tenait très prêt de lui comme pour l'aider à tenir debout et Draco eut un mouvement de recul quand il tituba.

-Tu es un véritable déchet Black, siffla Severus.

-La ferme Snivelus, grogna l'homme.

-S'il te plait Severus, souffla Remus, la situation est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est encore plus difficile pour Draco peut-être ?! Cracha-t-il avec une telle haine que Draco sursauta.

Severus haïssait la terre entière, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais qu'il en fasse un tel étalage était surprenant. Le blond était totalement perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici sur ce parking en pleine nuit et personne ne semblait pressé de le lui dire. Il allait se résoudre à poser la question quand le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage attira son attention. Il sentit immédiatement deux bras fins l'étreindre et il se détendit en reconnaissant le parfum de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! S'écria le maraudeur.

-C'est la mère du garçon, expliqua posément le directeur, il convient d'inviter les parents à ce genre d'événement.

-C'est un Mangemort ! Répondit Black avec tant de venin dans la voix que Draco en eut la chaire de poule.

-Je suis sa mère Sirius, répondit-elle sèchement, personne ne m'empêchera d'assister au mariage de mon fils.

Draco sursauta violemment et lança un regard paniqué à sa mère. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui offrit un regard plein de regrets. Elle aurait voulu tellement mieux pour lui, tellement mieux. Personne ne méritait cela à son sens. Narcissa se promis de toucher deux mots à son époux une fois qu'il lui reviendrait pour lui expliquer son point de vue. Elle savait que Lucius irait dans son sens, après tout, pour un Malfoy, la famille comptait plus que tout.

-Un mariage ? S'étrangla le blond. Mais je … Dans un parking ? En uniforme ?

Il avait pensé à protester et à s'indigner du fait qu'on veuille le marier sans même lui demander son avis puis il avait songer à toute l'ampleur du problème et il c'était dit que c'était inutile et contreproductif.

-Quoi ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? Ironisa le brun avec une méchanceté qui lui fit l'effet d'une gifle sur le visage.

-S'il te plait Sirius, ne complique pas encore plus les choses, tenta d'apaiser le professeur Lupin sans grand succès.

C'est l'intervention de Dumbledore qui calma la tension qui régnait dans le petit groupe. Draco ne dit plus rien et vint se placer face à Black comme il devait le faire. Il resta obstinément silencieux quand Dumbledor orchestra la petite cérémonie et que Black lui présenta une alliance, un simple anneau en or quelconque, et qu'il lui passa à son doigt sans une once de romantisme ou même de gentillesse (en même temps comment le pourrait-il avec l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang). Il se contenta d'hocher la tête quand on lui demanda s'il acceptait de s'engager auprès de Black et signa le contrat magique que Dumbledor leur présenta. Il sentit un drôle de picotement parcourir son épiderme à l'instant où il apposa sa signature et il jura avoir vu le visage de Black se détendre au moment ou la cérémonie pris fin.

-Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit Lupin une fois que les témoins, c'est-à-dire lui et Severus aient signé le parchemin.

-La douleur a disparu, confia-t-il à son ami.

-Hum, c'est bien ce que je craignais, la magie exige son du, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Je n'ai rien ressenti, osa préciser Draco.

-C'est normal, assura Dumbledore, ton rôle est plus … précis que ça. La magie attend autre chose de toi à l'heure actuelle. Par contre elle exigeait que Sirius te lie à lui dans l'immédiat et elle le lui faisait sentir.

-Alors, conclut Draco alors qu'il sentait sa mâchoire se crisper de manière incontrôlable, il a toute autorité.

-Il n'en abusera pas, assura Dumbledore en lançant un regard lourd de sens au brun.

Cela répondait à sa question. Il était lié à Sirius et pas l'inverse. De maintenant jusqu'à désormais, Sirius Black était son tuteur légal et son époux. Dès à présent, il n'était plus un Malfoy.

-Ta présence a assez agressé ma personne pour une existence entière et bien plus encore, déclara Severus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, rentrons.

Draco se désintéressa alors des trois hommes et rejoignit sa mère qui le serra dans ses bras. Il retira la chevalière des Malfoy qu'il portait à sa main gauche et la glissa dans sa main. Elle semblait déchirée. Il venait de renoncer volontairement à tout héritage venant de la famille Malfoy (bien entendu, étant le seul héritier vivant, tout lui reviendrait tout de même tant que ses parents n'auraient pas désigné un autre héritier).

-Je t'accompagne, déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard à Dumbledore qui s'empressa de lui accorder sa permission.

-Oui mère, accepta Draco avec soulagement et gratitude.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda Sirius en lui saisissant le bras rudement pour le ramener vers lui.

-A Poudlard, répondit-il d'un air décontenancé.

-C'est fini, répondit Sirius alors que les mots tombaient comme une sentence pour Draco. Tu n'iras plus là bas.

Il put alors dire ce jour là, que sa vie avait pris un tournant à 90 degrés et qu'il n'appréciait pas cela.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont commencé cette histoire et pour ceux ayant déjà lu " **La pureté du sang" de Diri-chan** (dont mon histoire est inspirée), j'espère ne pas vous décevoir (vous n'imaginez pas la pression qu'il y a sur mes épaules maintenant x) !

 **liloua** : C'est vrai que les débuts sont assez ressemblants. J'avais envi de rester proche de l'histoire mais je prends un tournant à 90° plus tard.

 **Elodie R** : Ahhh je suis contente de mettre en scène tes personnages favoris. Remus sera présent dans cette histoire et je songe même lui faire une petite fiction en parallèle du "Chemin tracé". Mais ça, on en discutera quand les 25 premiers chapitres seront postés !

 **Guest:** Merci x)

 **xyz:** Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire autant que celle de Diri-chan

Bonne lecture,

Letki.

* * *

Il n'eut que le droit de saluer sa mère avant d'être saisi par le bras et transplaner vers il ne savait où. Il atterrit dans le couloir d'une maison qui, ne le cachons pas, était hideuse. A première vue, il aurait même pu croire que la maison était hantée si Sirius ne lui avait pas annoncé avec plein d'ironie que c'était leur nouveau « nie d'amour ».

Draco frissonna. La maison était vieille, elle sentait le vieux et elle craquait intempestivement. Les murs semblaient recouvert d'un papier peint qui avait fait plus que leur temps vu qu'en plus de se décoller, il noircissait et durcissait par endroit. Les lattes du parquet étaient posées de façon inégale et une lumière lugubre éclairait le couloir. Il n'avait pas encore vu le reste de la maison mais il n'y avait rien de chaleureux ici. En plus, la décoration avait l'air plus que douteuse à en juger les motifs hideux qui lorgnaient le mur. Il ne pu empêcher une grimace de dégout de tordre sa bouche quand il se dit que c'était dans ce taudis qu'il allait vivre désormais.

-Pas assez classe pour sa majesté ? Se moqua Sirius qui c'était alors tourné vers lui.

Draco s'empressa de montrer amande honorable et tenta de rattraper le coup. Il ne voulait pas partir sur des mauvaises bases avec Sirius sachant qu'ils seraient coincés ensemble un bon bout de temps et que le brun était son époux. Il s'en fichait, mais même si il n'était à priori que son tuteur au vu de la loi, il avait une autorité encore plus puissante sur Draco en tant qu'époux. Le blond avait été élevé avec les valeurs des Malfoy et avait toujours baignée dans la magie et notamment, les veilles croyances sur la magie ancestrale. Donc Ô grand jamais il n'irait contre la volonté du chef de famille tant que cela ne contredisait pas ses principes. Et le brun l'ignorait peut-être mais il avait maintenant plus d'autorité sur lui que ses propres parents, il avait gagné une loyauté infaillible.

-C'est juste surprenant, dit-il pour tenter d'effacer la mine déjà contrarié de son nouvel époux. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas eut le temps de remettre à neuf au vu des récents évènements.

-Tch ! S'exclama alors le brun en se mettant en route vers le fond du couloir, pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi Malfoy, les flagorneries ne fonctionnent pas avec moi.

Draco ne le corrigea pas même si ce nom n'était actuellement plus le sien. Il se contenta de le suivre en silence et sursauta brusquement quand une flopée d'injures se mit à pleuvoir sur le propriétaire des lieux quand ils dépassèrent le seuil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se risqua à demander le blond.

-Le tableau de ma mère, répondit de mauvaise fois l'homme en continuant sa route.

Sirius passa devant le dit tableau en l'ignorant avec une insolence rare mais Draco ne pu se résoudre à ne pas présenter ses respects à sa belle-mère, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un tableau et que celui-ci jurait comme un charretier.

-Madame Black, dit-il respectueusement en inclinant sa tête comme il convenait face au portrait qui s'arrêta de vomir sa haine envers son fils pour observer le nouvel arrivant.

-Draco Malfoy je présume, minauda alors le portrait surprenant le blond qui hocha la tête la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise de ce brusque changement d'attitude.

-Black madame, corrigea-t-il cependant, je suis … (le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge, il n'arriva ni à dire qu'il était désormais son beau-fils, ni qu'il était l'époux de Sirius), j'appartiens à la noble famille des Black désormais.

Les traits aigris de la femme sur le portrait se déridèrent soudainement et transformèrent le visage d'une vieille femme rancunière en une femme d'âge mûre et dont les traits révélaient une beauté pas si éloignée.

-Quelle agréable surprise ! S'exclama-t-elle alors. Sirius n'est pas totalement perdu dans ce cas. Il a enfin compris que l'avenir résidait dans le sang !

Quelle ironie ne put s'empêcher de se dire Draco. Cet adage « Toujours pur » que Black avait rejeté avec tant de force au point d'être déshérité et de fuir sa famille, c'était cela qui l'avait rattrapé, le forçant à se lier à un sang pur tel que lui.

-Je suis ravis que la nouvelle de notre … de mon appartenance à votre famille vous réjouisse, répondit-il poliment et tout de même soulagé de voir un visage amicale bien que ce fut un tableau en ces lieux, laissez moi prendre soin de vous à partir de maintenant.

Le portrait gloussa. La femme peinte dessus rayonnait littéralement de bonheur et quelque part, cela fit plaisir à Draco qui se dit qu'il viendrait souvent rendre visite au portrait qui devait finalement se sentir bien seul à veiller sur le couloir vide.

-On reconnaît l'éducation des Malfoy, même sans le physique, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant dans son cadre comme pour mieux observer Draco qui resta parfaitement immobile, le comportement … « La famille fait loi ».

Il hocha la tête et allait lui répondre quand il fut brutalement tiré en avant par son époux qui semblait encore plus contrarié qu'à leur arriver.

-Ne prend pas trop de liberté Malfoy !

-Black, corrigea le portrait. C'est un Black alors traite le bien Sirius.

.

Il ignora encore une fois sa mère et tira le blond dans les escaliers. Draco se laissa faire et tacha du mieux qu'il pu de ne pas trébucher derrière le grand brun. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte qu'il situait au fond du couloir du deuxième étage et il lu les mots « chambre parentale » dessus. Sa gorge se noua brusquement mais il suivit Sirius dans la pièce. Il s'attendait à ce que le brun le lâche à ce moment là mais il le tira vers une porte située en face du grand lit qui trônait contre le mur perpendiculaire à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et fit passer le blond devant lui.

Draco pénétra la pièce et resta debout au milieu. Sa malle et la cage de son hibou, vide, étaient posées dans un coin au pied d'un lit simple qui semblait avoir vu autant d'années que la demeure des Black. Les murs qui avaient sans doute été blanc au début étaient d'une affreuse couleur jaunâtre et la seule couleur de la pièce. Heureusement, une armoire à côté de laquelle étaient posé une table en bois et une chaise venait briser la monotonie des murs nus. Draco constata sans surprise qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et devant la nudité de la pièce, il ne pu que conclure que cette pièce avait sans doute du être un dressing à une autre époque (surtout à en juger le troue qu'avaient laissé les tringles maintenant enlevé un peu partout dans la pièce).

-C'est ta chambre, jugea bon de préciser Sirius. Le petit déjeuner est à 7h, le déjeuner à 12h et le dîner à 20h, ne soit pas en retard. Et tu n'es pas autorisé à manger entre les repas, c'est fini les petits caprices ici.

Draco lui lança un regard las mais hocha la tête. Son époux avait une piètre image de lui mais il imaginait sans peine que cela venait grandement du fait qu'ils étaient à l'origine dans deux camps opposés. Soit, il devrait prendre son mal en patiente et tenter de l'amadouer.

-Ta valise a été fouillée, précisa-t-il quand même alors que le blond ne pu s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard ce à quoi Sirius répondit avec un sourire torve. Tu n'es pas autorisé à porter les tenues de sorciers à l'intérieur, ni les tenues guindées de petit gosse de riche capricieux. Une tenue décontractée fera l'affaire.

Draco fit rapidement l'inventaire de ses tenues dans sa tête et il pouvait jurer ne pas avoir la même vision que le brun du mot « tenue décontractée » en le voyant flanquée de sa tenue de moldue. Pour ne pas envenimer la situation, il préféra aller dans son sens pour l'instant.

-Je ne crois pas que j'ai ce que vous entendez par tenue décontractée, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, répondit Sirius avec un soupire las, tu trouveras quelque chose à ta taille dans l'armoire. Et dernière chose, ajouta-t-il l'air très sérieux, ta baguette.

Il tendit la main vers lui et Draco lui lança un regard qu'il espéra n'était pas trop suppliant. Se séparer de sa baguette c'était … trop lui demander. Pourtant, le blond défit l'étui qu'il avait à la taille lentement comme s'il se préparait à changer d'avis à tout moment.

-Peut-être que j-, tenta-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

-Tu n'en auras pas l'utilité dans la maison, assura Sirius avant de faire un bas qui brisa la distance entre eux.

Il lui saisi le bras gauche d'une main et arracha sa baguette des mains de l'autre. Draco resta saisi, le bras coincé dans la main étonnamment puissante de l'homme qui avait apparemment décuvé à l'odeur. Ses doigts s'agitaient encore comme s'il tentait de retenir l'étui qui lui avait échappé alors qu'il ressentait une douleur sourde dans sa cage thoracique en voyant sa baguette lui échapper.

-Et je dormirais mieux en sachant le petit mangemort que tu es se retrouve totalement inoffensif, dit-il avant de découvrir son bras d'un mouvement sec qui laissant en vue la peau blanche frappée de la marque des ténèbres.

Draco tenta de le faire lâcher prise mais la poigne de Black se fit encore plus forte si bien qu'il lui fit mal. Il commençait à avoir peur. Il se figea cependant complètement quand une baguette se posa doucement dans le creux de sa gorge. Son pouls s'emballa alors qu'il lançait un regard affolé vers Sirius.

-Vous … Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, lui dit-il avec une voix étranglée, ça vous tuerait.

-Je peux faire bien des choses et te garder assez en vie pour que tu accomplisses ce pourquoi tu es là Malfoy, avertit Sirius en lui lançant un regard impénétrable, alors dans ton intérêt, soit sage.

Il le lâcha alors brusquement et quitta la pièce.

Draco se laissa glisser sur le lit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. C'était une catastrophe. Lui qui pensait être protégé par leur lien … il n'en était rien, il marchait constamment sur des œufs.

Prenant de profondes inspirations pour calmer la panique qui tentait de le submerger, il décida que le meilleur moyen de se calmer c'était encore de se distraire. Il s'agenouilla donc aux pieds de son lit et il ouvrit sa malle. C'est avec un sentiment d'impuissance brulant qu'il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien dedans. En réalité oui, il lui restait tous ses vêtements et ses bijoux mais il n'avait plus aucun livre scolaire ni ceux qui trônait dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Il fouilla encore un peu, il c'était trompé, il lui restait que des livres de littératures banaux. Il y avait tout son arsenal d'affaire de toilette et de potion d'esthétique mais toutes les autres potions avaient été retirées ainsi que son matériel de potion. Son balai n'était plus là non plus ni les quelques objets magiques qu'il possédait. Cependant, il découvrit avec plaisir un paquet qui venait de sa mère. Elle l'avait glissé dans sa malle le soir où Voldemort l'avait convoqué. Il l'ouvrit avec soin et découvrit une boite de confiserie, une lettre et un ruban. Il reconnu sans peine le ruban avec lequel son père se nouait les cheveux et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il était seul.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine après avoir passé quelques minutes à essuyer ses yeux débordant, il rangea soigneusement le tout au fond de sa malle et se leva. Il ouvrit l'armoire et y découvrit effectivement des vêtements. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus, préférant chercher dans ses propres vêtements ce qu'il pourrait porter à l'intérieure sans froisser son époux. Il trouva finalement deux pantalons en tissus, un bleu et un noir et quelques chemises simples.

Il se glissa ensuite hors de la pièce après avoir frappé à la porte. Il se doutait bien que si sa chambre était dans la propre chambre de Sirius c'était pour garder un œil sur lui mais le blond ferait avec. Il trouva la salle de bain dans la porte en face de celle de la chambre parentale et s'y glissa silencieusement. Il fut dégouté en voyant l'état de la pièce et frissonna à l'idée de se laver dans un endroit qui semblait si peu hygiénique. Il ne dit pourtant rien et partit prendre de quoi se changer. Il enfila son pyjama, effectua son petit rituel du soir, jonglant entre lotion, dentifrice et savon particulier avant de regagner sa chambre.

Vu l'heure tardive il se dit qu'il ne risquait à rien en allant se coucher directement et que ça ferait sans doute plaisir à Sirius de ne pas le voir dans l'immédiat et il se glissa sous les draps. Ce soir là, il eut un mal fou à s'endormir, l'angoisse de la journée lui nouant toujours aussi fortement le ventre et c'est la tâche brune qui trônait sur son mur qui hanta ses rêves.

Il dormit peu, angoissé à l'idée de commencer la première journée de cohabitation en ratant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il sortit de la pièce à pas de loup et constata avec soulagement et crainte à la fois que Sirius n'était pas dans son lit. Inquiet, il prit rapidement des vêtements et fila se changer dans la salle de bain. Il enfila son pantalon noir et une chemise et pour faire bonne figure, un sweet-shirt sur lequel trônait en lettre rouge dessus AC/DC. Il descendit ensuite précipitamment l'escalier et du s'y prendre à deux fois pour trouver la cuisine arrivée au rez-de-chaussée.

Il se figea une fois sur le seuil de la porte. Black et Lupin étaient autour de la table. Etaient-il en retard ? Inquiet, il chercha du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui pourrait l'indiquer de l'heure qu'il était mais fut arrêter dans sa recherche par Lupin.

-Tu es bien matinal Draco, fit remarquer gentiment le loup-garou en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Le blond fit deux petits pas hésitant vers la table avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise comme s'il craignait que Sirius change d'avis d'une seconde à l'autre. Le loup-garou inspecta la tenue du blond d'un œil critique et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il était ridicule habillé ainsi et se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour, dit-il du bout des lèvres, quelle heure est-il ?

-6h15, dit Lupin en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Le blond soupira discrètement de soulagement et se mit ensuite à détailler la pièce des yeux. Elle était aussi vieille et défraichi que le reste de la maison, c'était déprimant. Sirius n'avait toujours pas levé la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans ses bras et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard interrogateur au meilleur ami de son époux.

-Il se remet de sa cuite, expliqua-t-il avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

-Ah, dit simplement le blond.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux où Lupin enfouit son nez dans sa tasse de café et Sirius faisait mine de s'endormir. Pour se donner contenance, il fit mine de découvrir la pièce mais force est de constater qu'il en avait très vite fait le tour.

-Pour l'école je peux venir t'ens-

-Hors de question, lâcha Sirius sans lever la tête de ses bras.

-Sirius, avertit son ami d'un air de reproche.

Apparemment, c'était une conversation qui avait déjà eu lieux entre les deux. Draco les regarda sans intervenir même si son estomac se nouait au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Ajoutée à cela un profond sentiment de malaise. Lupin était sincèrement une bonne personne. Le loup-garou avait toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr et pourtant, il voulait l'aider. Voilà qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir moins misérable.

-Il n'a que 16 ans Sirius, il doit s'instruire et passer au moins ses aspics.

-Le savoir est dangereux, répondit le brun en levant sa tête de ses bras croisés, et je ne laisserais pas ce petit mangemort l'être.

-Tu n'as aucune pre-

-Si, coupa le brun, il a la marque, j'ai vérifié. Il n'ira pas à l'école et n'apprendra plus rien à partir de maintenant.

Lupin ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. L'argument semblait peser son poids et Draco jugea qu'il était dès à présent de trop dans cette pièce. Il s'excusa alors et remonta dans sa chambre, seule pièce qu'il connaissait de la maison. Là, il s'allongea sur son lit et attendit simplement que l'heure du petit déjeuner arrive.

La tension n'était pas redescendue quand il revint dans la cuisine. Et c'était pire quand Lupin annonça qu'il partait. Sirius se mura dans le silence et le petit déjeuner se fit dans une ambiance lourde et désagréable. Draco fit tout de même la connaissance de l'elfe de maison de la famille Black, Kreattur. L'elfe était à l'image de la maison, rabougrit et vieux. Il jurait sans cesse entre ses dents et couvraient son maitre d'un regard mauvais alors qu'il servait Draco avec joie. Cela empira encore l'humeur de Sirius et Draco s'empressa donc d'avaler deux bouchées de pains et de boire son thé avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Cette pièce lui donnait le cafard, ne pas voir la lumière du jour le minait grandement mais il prit sur lui. Il s'assit à son bureau et rangea ses livres. Il avait un bouquin sur l'histoire de la magie, un autre sur l'histoire de Merlin, un sur les quatre fondateurs, une autobiographie d'un Malfoy et deux fictions. Il trouva également plusieurs carnets vierges, son encrier et ses plumes dans sa malle. C'était déjà ça.

Il se lança donc dans la lecture de l'histoire de Merlin pour commencer. Cela l'occupa le premier jour, le jour suivant également et ainsi de suite. Il pu passer une semaine entière dans sa chambre à lire, ne descendant que pour manger. Cette situation bien que pesante pour Draco semblait être idéale. Il voyait bien que sa présence la plus discrète possible dans la maison apaisait sa relation avec son époux. Le premier jour, Sirius n'avait même pas semblé se rendre compte de son absence, le jour suivant également, par contre, il lui fit la remarque au troisième jour. Il demanda à Draco ce qu'il pouvait donc bien faire de ses journées ainsi enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Je lis, avait répondu Draco en levant ses yeux gris vers ceux de son époux.

Sirius avait gardé un moment le silence, un peu gêné de se dire qu'un adolescent de 16 ans restait ainsi enfermé toute la journée avant de se dire que c'était pour le mieux. Sirius s'absentait souvent en journée et il n'avait jamais jugé bon de prévenir Draco de ses déplacements. Savoir que le blond ne sortait même pas de sa chambre le rassurait. Après tout, il surveillait ses déplacements et il l'aurait su si le blond c'était mis à fouiner. Cependant Sirius préférait rester sur ses gardes, il reconnaissait bien là une tactique de mangemort pour endormir sa vigilance et ça ne prendrait pas avec lui.

-Que lis-tu ?

Draco avait alors reposé sa fourchette. C'était la première fois en plusieurs jours que son époux s'intéressait à lui et cela le rassurait dans l'idée qu'il avait adopté le bon comportement.

-Des livres sur l'histoire de la magie, avait-il répondu. J'ai l'histoire de Poudlard, des quatre fondateurs … de Merlin.

-Ça t'intéresse ? Avait demandé Sirius un peu surpris de ce choix de lecture.

Honnêtement, si à 16 ans on lui avait demandé de lire ça, il se serait endormi directement. Quoi que, à 36 ans, il n'était pas mieux. Il n'y avait pas plus barbant que les livres sur l'histoire de la magie à son sens.

Draco hésita un moment mais décida que c'était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet. Il n'aurait bientôt plus rien à lire de toute façon.

-Ce sont les seuls livres que j'ai, avait-il admis.

Sirius n'avait plus rien dit durant le repas et Draco se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire quand le visage de son époux s'assombrit. Cependant, il eut une agréable surprise ce soir là après sa douche. Un livre était posé sur le petit bureau de sa chambre. Il ne connaissait pas l'auteur mais il se doutait que c'était un moldu. Il apprécia l'attention même si le sujet le dérangeait un peu mais tant pis, il lirait « Voyage au centre de la terre ».


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Bon j'ai déjà expliqué les raisons de mon retard dans le chapitre 3 de "Envers et contre tous" mais sachez juste que j'ai passé une semaine de merde qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu poster avant. Mais me revoilà et le chapitre 4 ne tardera pas pour me rattraper du retard, promis!

liloua: Je n'ai plus trop le numéro de chapitre en tête mais il me semble que vers le chapitre 7, on a, comme dit le professeur de français quand on était au collège, "l'élément perturbateur du récit".

Berenice 05: J'ai peur de te décevoir. Je compte effectivement travailler le personnage de Sirius pour qu'il se rattrape de ses hypothétiques faux pas ... mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Une prise de conscience se fera, c'est certain, mais cela prendra du temps alors ne m'en veut pas trop si je malmène un peu ce personnage.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Letki

* * *

Faute d'autres distractions, Draco termina le livre rapidement. Le lendemain, quand il se présenta au déjeuner dans un large sweet-shirt Nike qui avait fait son temps et un pantalon noir lui appartenant, il déposa le livre entre eux silencieusement au moment où une assiette de rôti de volaille apparaissait dans leur assiette.

-Tu l'as déjà fini ? S'étonna Sirius alors qu'une goutte de sauce se perdait dans sa barbe hirsute.

Draco retint une grimace de dégout. L'homme ne ressemblait à rien si ce n'est un vagabond ou un mendiant. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'allure d'un lord et encore moins d'un époux digne de ce nom, sans parler de l'odeur. Découchait-il tous les soirs pour paraître si chiffonné à chaque fois que Draco le voyait ? Un frisson de dégout parcourait le jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il songeait aux futurs contacts à initier entre eux.

-Oui, répondit Draco avant de prendre une bouchée de son plat.

Il pinça ses lèvres en voyant que Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Le manque de contact humain commençait à se faire cruellement sentir pour Draco et il commençait sincèrement à chérir les heures de repas, seul moment où il voyait une autre personne et qu'il entendait sa voix.

-Ses théories ne sont pas complètement dénuées d'intérêt, dit-il pour tenter de faire sortir son époux de son mutisme. Il a une connaissance respectable en géologie qui est très appréciable pour la cohérence du récit et je dois avouer qu'il ne manque pas d'imagination et de rationalité pour … pour …

-Pour un moldu, termina Sirius en lançant un regard venimeux au blond.

Draco referma la bouche aussi sec et reposa sa fourchette, l'appétit coupée. Il savait que le brun serait sensible à ce genre de sujet il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de tourner sa phrase. Lui qui pensait avoir entamé une progression dans leur relation … ils allaient faire trois bon pas en arrière.

-J'ai apprécié de le lire, dit-il tout de même alors que le silence se prolongeait. Excusez moi.

Il reposa sa serviette sur le coin de la table après s'être essuyé la bouche sans avoir touché à son plat et quitta la table. Il traversa le couloir lentement, le morale au plus bas, il trainait des pieds. Il n'avait pas envi de ruminer mais il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que sa vie était à plaindre. Il souhaitait sincèrement que ça se passe bien avec Sirius car il lui serait dévoué pour la vie car c'était son époux et ce lien était sacré mais le brun le haïssait.

-Quelle est cette tenue infâme ? L'apostropha le portrait de sa belle mère.

-Des vêtements de votre fils il me semble, répondit-il le plus courtoisement possible, il préfère que je porte … ce genre de tenue à l'intérieure, ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir retenir le dégout de transparaitre dans sa voix.

-A l'intérieure, répéta-t-elle alors que le visage du portrait se contractait dans un rictus méprisant, ce bon à rien, ce traitre à son sang, cet ingrat t'enferme ici. Il ne voit pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir un trésor tel qu'un Malfoy comme époux ! Si j'avais eut une fille, crois moi que j'aurais fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle épouse Lucius plutôt que Narcissa. Il refuse de voir que ton éducation ne pourra que lui être bénéfique ! Cet immonde petit mécréant !

-Madame, tonna Draco sèchement, je vous pris de ne pas insulter mon époux devant moi.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, dit-elle en jetant un regard à Draco compatissant, il ne voit pas ce qu'il a gagné.

-Ceci est mon problème, ne soyez pas désobligeante je vous prie.

Il salua le portrait et le dépassa d'un pas rapide quand elle l'apostropha pour lui dire de lui rendre visite cette après-midi. Il ne répondit pas à l'invitation car il doutait que Sirius soit ravis qu'il déambule librement dans sa maison. Il remonta donc dans sa chambre et sa soudaine frénésie retomba immédiatement. Ici, dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il avait fini de lire tous ses livres et Sirius n'en avait pas déposé un nouveau sur son bureau. Son lit était fait, son armoire ranger, ses livres tous alignés … il n'avait rien à faire. Il resta debout, les bras ballant, le regard fixé sur une tâche jaunâtre du papier peint vieilli à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Soudain, il ne supportait plus cette chambre, il ne supportait plus le silence et l'enfermement. Il voulait voir du monde, il voulait qu'on lui adresse la parole, qu'on lui touche le bras, il voulait se prouver qu'il ne devenait pas fou. Un éclair de panique traversa son corps, il tourna rapidement sur lui même, cherchant une issue à sa situation. Immédiatement, la porte de sa chambre se présenta devant lui. Il amorça un pas vers la poignée avant de se raviser. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se mettre encore plus à dos son époux. Se mordant la lèvre, il fit volt face et sauta sur son lit. Là, il s'enfouit sous les draps et ferma les yeux étroitement souhaitant que le sommeil l'emporte rapidement.

Mais il ne vint pas. Draco se tournait et retournait dans son lit. La pression et l'angoisse montaient lentement. Il finit par se redresser et prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne supportait plus l'enfermement. Il repoussa les draps violemment et se mis sur ses pieds. Il alla ensuite s'agenouiller devant sa malle, la vida entièrement et replia soigneusement ses vêtements. Il fit ensuite de même avec son armoire avant de renoncer à chercher une occupation digne de ce nom. Il s'assit donc devant son bureau et pris son carnet ainsi qu'une plume qu'il trempa dans le l'encre.

« Mon bébé,

Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Black, Malfoy de mon nom de jeune homme. Je suis ton papa et ce qui se rapproche le plus pour toi d'une maman. Je vais t'expliquer tout cela en détail ne t'en fais pas. Je t'écris pour tout un tas de raisons que je ne développerai pas, mais sache, que je ne te cacherai rien.

Je suis le fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy née Black, je … »

Il écrivit ainsi sa vie et il la détailla avec tant de précision qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé son entrée à Poudlard quand arriva l'heure du diner. Il reposa sa plume sur le côté après l'avoir essuyé avec ses doigts et descendit lentement. Il marchait à reculons, ne sachant pas quelle serait la nature du face à face qu'il aurait avec son époux mais il fut étrangement déçu quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait qu'une seule assiette sur la table.

-Kreattur !

L'elfe de maison apparu dans un craquement sonore et multiplia les courbettes, son nez crochu touchant le sol à plusieurs reprises.

-Oui maître ?

-Où est Sirius ? S'enquit-il.

-Le traitre à son sang est parti après le déjeuner maître, il n'a rien dit sur l'endroit ni l'heure à laquelle il revenait.

Draco resta silencieux un moment, méditant sur la démarche à suivre avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de foudroyer l'elfe du regard. Celui-ci se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui même et poussa un gémissement plaintif.

-Tu es un elfe d'une incroyable incompétence. Je n'ai eu que rarement l'occasion de voir une telle insolence et une telle déloyauté chez un elfe, claqua-t-il en menaçant l'elfe du regard. Je ne sais pas si je dois te donner un vêtement ou te tuer de mes mains.

L'elfe se mit à geindre en tordant ses doigts crochus nerveusement. Pourtant il releva les yeux vers Draco et répondit aux accusations pour ne laisser le temps au blond de choisir le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

-Kreattur ne pouvait pas laissez tous ses sals sang-de-bourbe et infâmes sang-mêlé salir la maison de sa vénérable maitresse, croassa l'elfe, Kreattur a tout fait pour les faire partir.

-Cela incluait de rendre la maison invivable, conclu Draco à la place de l'elfe qui s'empressa de hocher la tête, mais tu l'as laissé pourrir sur place ! Imagine la honte que tu as jeté sur la vénérable maison des Black à chaque fois que quelqu'un a pénétré cette demeure et y a vu l'état de ruine ?

L'elfe poussa un cri d'effroi et se mit à débiter un nombre impressionnant de punition adéquat. Draco le laissa un moment se fustiger avant de le faire taire d'un geste de la main.

-Tu vas jeté tous les vieux chiffons que tu utilises pour nettoyer, tu vas faire un grand trie dans cette maison et tu me consulteras sur la manière de disposer des objets. Tu vas me racheté du matériel neuf pour nettoyer et je veux que demain, quand je descende, cette cuisine soit si propre que je pourrais voir mon reflet dans chaque planche du parquet compris ?

-Oui, oui maître ! S'exclama Kreattur avec dévotion avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Draco se sentit plus léger, plus lui même après avoir ordonné deux trois choses et remis à sa place cet elfe récalcitrant. Enfin, il ne le dira jamais devant Sirius mais pour lui, cet elfe était juste parfais, dévoué et loyal même dans la mort, que demander de plus.

Il s'assit le cœur léger devant son assiette et dina tranquillement. Il réfléchit à une manière d'occuper ses journées et il se dit que le mieux serait de prendre possession de la maison, après tout, en tant qu'époux du chef de la maison Black, c'était son rôle de tenir cet endroit et toutes les autres demeures des Black.

Il finit tranquillement de manger puis il décida d'aller rendre visite à sa belle-mère. Le tableau l'accueilli avec un sourire et il demanda à Kreattur une chaise pour pouvoir s'installer et discuter sans gêne.

-Je vois que tu as pris les choses en main, il était temps, dit-elle alors que le blond s'asseyait sur une chaise.

-La maison est dans un état pitoyable, dit-il en croisant ses jambes élégamment, ce n'est pas digne de la famille Black.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Raconte moi donc ce que tu comptes faire.

-Tout rénover, dit-il d'embler, je vais en parler à Sirius à son retour, il ne peut pas continuer à vivre et recevoir du monde dans une telle ruine. Je vais commencer par visiter pour connaître l'ampleur des dégâts. Mais j'ai des questions.

-Je t'écoute.

-Sirius, qu'aime-t-il ? Demanda le blond en essayant de paraître à la fois sur de lui et indifférent.

Il vit le sourcil de la femme du portrait se hausser et elle croisa les bras avant de mieux s'installer sur son fauteuil.

-Tu veux dire son type ?

-Oui, c'est cela, affirma Draco en se tendant sur la chaise.

Le portrait soupira et Draco sentit le stresse monter encore un peu plus si possible.

-Sirius n'a jamais ramener de garçons à la maison, finit-elle par avouer, ni durant son adolescence ni maintenant. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage de Draco se crisper, Regulus m'affirmait qu'il avait une sacré réputation à Poudlard et qu'il avait tendance à être dragueur avec tout ce qui bouge. Regulus m'a déjà dit qu'il plaisait beaucoup à la gente masculine de Poudlard et qu'il pensait même qu'il avait déjà entretenu ce type de relation même si Sirius n'a jamais été vu avec un homme.

-Donc je n'ai pratiquement aucune chance de lui plaire, conclu-t-il.

-Tu es un magnifique jeune homme, le complimenta Walburga, il refuse de le voir pour tout un tas de raison mais il sera bien obligé de l'admettre. Et tu lui plairas, crois moi.

-Mais je suis un homme et déjà qu'il me déteste pour ce que je représente, cela ne va pas s'arranger avec ce fait …

-Mais tu ne pourras jamais changer ça. Tu dois savoir en jouer simplement.

-Vous avez raison,

Il resta avec sa belle mère une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle lui apprit tout ce que l'époux du chef de famille devait savoir et Draco fut reconnaissant de l'aide précieuse que lui apporta Walburga car il doutait bien que Sirius ne lui aurait jamais appris toutes ses choses. C'était des choses évidentes en soit, mais Draco n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver à tenir ce rôle, pensant être lui même le chef de famille. Il devait maintenant soutenir et diriger dans l'ombre (enfin si Sirius était assez indulgent pour le laisser faire librement) et Draco trouvait dors et déjà cette position frustrante. Mais il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien, il s'aurait en jouer et en tirer le meilleur.

Il la quitta ensuite, remettant la chaise dans la cuisine et il se mit à vagabonder dans la maison. Il ne fut pas surpris que les autres pièces soient aussi décrépies que les autres mais il y avait un énorme potentiel et il fut ravi de découvrir un piano dans le salon. Par contre il grimaça devant la collection de têtes d'elfe empaillées dont il ordonna à Kreattur de se débarrasser immédiatement. Il découvrit également une imposante bibliothèque et une pièce avec une tapisserie qui représentait l'arbre généalogique des Black. Autre découverte plus où moins glauque fut celle d'une cave et d'un grenier qui avait du servir respectivement à emprisonner d'éventuel prisonnier (ou même de salle de torture qui sait) et d'entrepôt pour divers objet de magie noire qui donnèrent la chaire de poule au blond. Draco ouvrit également toutes les chambres et fut satisfait de la superficie de la demeure des Black. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il aspirait à l'origine mais ça suffirait.

Il passa dans chaque pièce pour ouvrir les fenêtres et aérer un peu puis il s'assit sur chaque lit pour tester la literie. Déplorable, conclu-t-il. Il récupéra une feuille de parchemin dans un bureau qu'il avait trouvé attenant à la bibliothèque et commença à établir une liste des choses à faire. Kreatture lui présenta l'argenterie et il fut ravi de voir qu'avec un peu de nettoyage, il aurait un magnifique service même s'il jugeait qu'un unique service n'était pas suffisant. Il nota donc qu'il fallait se fournir un service en cristal et un en porcelaine. Il ajouta à ceci l'achat de carafe et de grand plat pour la présentation. Il nota également qu'il fallait racheter tous les ustensiles de cuisine et qu'il fallait redonner un nouveau souffle à la cuisine. Il songea également à changer les meubles et refaire le parquet. Oh et chose urgente ! Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour les pièces telles que les salles de bains et les toilettes. Rien qu'à voir l'état de décrépitude de ces pièces, il n'avait plus aucun mal à comprendre l'était déplorable de l'hygiène de leur propriétaire.

Il monta tard après le dîner et il ne put que constater que Sirius ne comptait pas rentrer ce soir là. Il prit un long bain et passa une lotion dans ses cheveux pour favoriser leur croissance. Ensuite, il décida de s'épiler entièrement, étape douloureuse (surtout à un endroit de son anatomie qui n'avait Ô grand jamais vu l'ombre d'une potion mais bon). Une fois qu'il eut fini, il resta immobile devant le miroir. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir, sans poil il avait l'air tellement plus … fragile. Il s'empressa de s'habiller et constata avec une pointe de déception que son mal être ne disparaissait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir froid sans poil pour le recouvrir et la texture des vêtements étaient maintenant désagréable. Il chassa ces idées noires et décida d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain, il en était toujours à son inspection quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Sirius et Remus. Les deux hommes rigolaient aux éclats bien qu'ils semblaient exténués et abimés. Draco se redressa et leur fit face. Il constata avec un froncement de sourcil que son ancien professeur avait l'air un peu blessé vu les égratignures qui couvraient son visage mais il semblait aller bien dans l'ensemble. Sirius ne semblait guère en meilleur état mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Le brun perdit immédiatement son sourire alors que le loup-garou saluait gentiment le blond.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Sirius d'un air soupçonneux.

Draco lui lança un regard fatigué et appela Kreattur. Il lui ordonna de préparer du thé et il fut satisfait de voir que le service dans lequel le thé fut apporté était scintillant et impeccable. Il y avait même une assiette de mignardise et une délicieuse odeur s'en dégageait.

-C'est bien Kreattur, dit-il a l'elfe qui rougit de plaisir avant de remercier son maitre. Mais tous ces efforts ne serviront à rien si tu laisses la salle de réception dans cet état.

-Oh oui maître, Kreattur va s'en occuper tout de suite ! S'exclama l'elfe en rougissant de reconnaissance avant de disparaître.

-On dirait que tu as réussi à le dompter, observa le professeur lupin d'un air impressionné.

-Asseyez vous, dit-il en leur faisant signe. Vous avez besoin d'une potion sûrement, demanda-t-il en voyant leur état de fatigue. Je vais vous faire couler un bain, Kreattur !

L'elfe réapparut et repartit une fois l'ordre donné.

-Mais à quoi tu joues ! Explosa soudainement Sirius alors que Draco faisait le service.

Le blond qui s'attendait à ce genre de réflexion réussit à ne pas sursauter quand l'explosion arriva et releva ses yeux gris vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

-Je tiens cette maison comme je me dois de le faire, expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, répondit le brun.

-Tu devrais le laisser faire, dit Remus avant que le blond n'ait eut le temps de répliquer. Il s'en sort bien pour l'instant, regarde l'éclat des tasses. Et puis ça occupera ses journées.

-Remus !

-Je le ferai, que vous le vouliez ou non, alors rendez moi la tâche facile et ça nous évitera bien des problèmes, répondit Draco en déposant une tasse de thé devant son époux. Vous déjeuner avec nous professeur ?

-Ce ne sera pas de refus, répondit le blond.

-Très bien, répondit Draco, je vous laisse vous restaurer.

Il les laissa donc dans la cuisine et il remonta dans sa chambre pour aller se changer. En fermant la porte derrière lui il entendit Sirius demander à son ami c'était quoi son problème. Il ne s'attarda pas et alla prendre une bonne douche. Il tenta de se mettre sous son meilleur jour et ordonna à Kreattur de préparer un déjeuner que Sirius aimera puis, comme à son habitude, il resta enfermé jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Je publie plus tôt pour me faire pardonner de mon (léger) retard de la semaine précédente. Je vois que vous avez été globalement ravis du comportement de Draco et je pense que ce chapitre va encore vous faire plaisir sur ce point. Il a de la ressource tout en restant docile. Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre à part qu'il sonne le début de l'évolution de la relation entre Draco et Sirius (et pour cela, on remercie Remus) :D, certes un peu laborieuse, mais des efforts sont faits.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

A midi, quand Draco prit place à la table du déjeuner, il avait pris une importante décision. Il était maintenant clair pour lui que Sirius le détestait et continuerait à le détester. Cependant, il était également clair que si il ne faisait rien pour gagner le respect de son époux et se rendre en quelque sorte indispensable, celui-ci le laisserait pourrir dans une chambre jusqu'à oublier sa présence.

Alors, il avait décidé de s'imposer dans le respect de ses droits bien entendu. Il voulait être traité avec le respect d'un époux alors il allait rappeler à Sirius sa présence et ses devoirs envers cette famille.

Draco s'assit à côté de son époux à table et celui-ci perdit immédiatement de sa jovialité. Cependant le blond pu constater qu'il avait meilleure mine et qu'il sentait le sel de bain qu'il avait discrètement glissé à Kreattur un peu plus tôt dans la mâtiné. L'aspect général n'était pas encore ragoutant (vu que sa barbe, en plus d'être mal taillée, était inégale à cause de quelques blessures légères et que ses vêtements n'avaient toujours pas été rafraichis), mais au moins, l'odeur s'en était allée.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'une salade apparaissait en entrée.

-Bien merci, répondit poliment le professeur, le bain tombait à point nommé et-

-Tu t'en fiches, le coupa alors Sirius sans même regarder le blond alors qu'il se servait. Ose dire le contraire, dit-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Très bien, je m'en fiche, répondit le blond du tac au tac faisant sursauter le brun qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que celui manque à ce point de politesse. Surtout concernant le loup-garou, continua-t-il sans même lever les yeux du plat alors qu'il continuait à faire le service tranquillement. Que les choses soient clair Sirius, vous ne voulez pas de ma présence ici et je souhaite encore moins être ici, mais nos vies sont engagées et votre attitude ne rendra notre cohabitation forcée que plus pénible. Alors faites-vous à l'idée que je serai là pour encore de longues années et agissez en conséquence.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un Malfoy emploi le politiquement correcte et l'hypocrisie ? Dit-il après un instant de silence gênant. Tout est faux chez toi.

-Vous êtes buté et de mauvaise fois, dit simplement Draco essayant de passer outre l'insulte à peine voilée, j'ai essayé de vous être agréable mais vous ne **voulez** pas que je le sois. **Vous** me **repoussez** de toutes vos forces, alors je réagis en conséquence, mais je sais où sont mes intérêts parce que oui, je suis un Malfoy, alors je continuerai d'essayer. Cependant, ne soyez pas idiot et faites un effort également. Bon appétit messieurs, ajouta-t-il quand le silence se prolongea un peu trop.

Sur ce, le repas se fit dans un silence de mort où Draco ne releva pas une seule fois la tête. Il avait déchargé son sac un petit peu et il se sentait plus léger. C'était vrai, il essayait et il essayerai encore si il pouvait avoir la garantit d'avoir au moins la sympathie de son époux. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne ferait pas un mariage d'amour mais il connaissait sa fiancée à l'époque. Même s'il n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour Astoria et inversement, il la traitait avec respect et elle faisait de même. Elle se montrait discrète dans ses fréquentations et il faisait de même car après tout, ils n'étaient pas mariés. Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être le seul qui portait la bague au doigt et pour lui, celle-ci pesait une tonne.

Bien entendu, c'était fréquent chez les sang-purs ce genre de mariage arrangé et bien que l'amour ne naisse rarement, il était rare de tomber sur de mauvaises unions. Car c'était dans l'éducation des sang-purs, l'époux devenait l'allié, l'ami, et le soutient avant que songer à un quelconque aspect amoureux de la relation. Ce genre de couple durait généralement longtemps car il naissait entre eux un amour plus pieux, établit sur un respect mutuel si bien que partager sa table avec l'amant de sa femme n'était pas malvenu du moment que sa propre maîtresse pouvait aussi venir diner (bien sûr, dans l'intimité du couple). Mais avec Sirius, Draco sentait qu'il allait devoir progresser dans l'adversité jour après jour et il ne sait pas ce qu'il en résulterait. Aurait-il également la chance de pouvoir inviter sa maîtresse à dîner ? Aurait-il même le droit d'en prendre une ?

Quand il eut finit, Draco demanda à son époux de le rejoindre dans le salon à 16h et il quitta la pièce. Là, Sirius se détendit, s'affala sur la chaise et releva son visage vers Remus. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard réprobateur dont le brun commençait à avoir sérieusement l'habitude.

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il excédé.

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de le connaître ?

-Je ne veux pas le connaître Moony, répondit-il en haussant le ton, mais de quel côté es-tu ?!

-Du tien Sirius ! Mais je ne peux pas tolérer que tu sois un tel … enfoiré avec ce gamin ! Par Merlin il a l'âge de ton filleul !

-C'est un mangemort.

-C'est un adolescent ! Qui de plus a été tiré de cette mauvaise influence grâce à toi. Au lieu de l'introduire parmi nous, tu le forces encore plus à nous détester. C'est avec ce genre d'attitude qu'on engendre des vendetta !

-Il t'a toujours détesté Moony, il hait tout ce qui n'est pas un sang-pur, répondit son ami avec colère.

-Je ne l'ignore pas figure toi, mais il faisait des efforts. Il me parlait courtoisement, il m'a fait couler un bain alors que rien ne l'y oblige. Il l'a fait parce que je suis ton ami Sirius, pas pour être sympathique auprès de moi, mais pour toi. Alors arrête de faire ta tête d'hippogriffe et passe du temps avec lui, permet lui de sortir, de parler à sa mère.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama le brun. Il ne sortira plus d'ici tant que la guerre durera et il ne reparlera plus jamais à sa mangemort de mère!

-C'est ton époux ! Pas un prisonnier de guerre ! Répondit Remus alors que ses yeux prenaient un éclat doré sous le coup de l'énervement.

-Crois le ou non Remus, c'est un prisonnier avec un statut d'époux et rien d'autre, répondit Sirius.

A ce moment là, le loup-garou eut un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose dans le regard de son ami l'avait effrayé et tout un coup, il craint pour la sécurité du blond. Il savait que le brun, de part sa génétique aurait des inclinations naturelles pour la cruauté et la folie et que celles-ci étaient encore plus visible avec ses années de prison mais maintenant … c'était comme ci la présence du blond faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de pire chez lui.

-Si jamais tu fais quelque chose à cet enfant Sirius, je ne te pardonnerai pas.

-Je ne vais rien lui faire, répondit-il en lançant un regard blessé à son ami, tant qu'il reste à sa place tranquillement.

-Pour notre amitié, continua le blond en prenant une lente inspiration, parle lui plus souvent.

-On se voit aux heures de repas, répondit le brun.

-Plus souvent Sirius, sinon je ne te parle plus.

Il vit le brun serrer sa mâchoire et son regard se fit plus dur mais le blond ne céda pas. Il savait que l'amitié était précieuse aux yeux du brun et même si ça l'attristait de jouer sur cette corde sensible, il préférait le faire maintenant que d'attendre et qu'un drame se produise.

Quand Sirius acquiesça, il s'excusa auprès de lui et le loup-garou entreprit de trouver la chambre du blond. Il ouvrit toutes les chambres sans trouver âme qui vive et il s'inquiéta pendant un instant que le blond n'ait été obligé de partager le lit de son ami avant de se fustiger mentalement. Jamais le maraudeur n'aurait fait cela tant il exécrait le garçon. Et puis même s'il l'avait fait … Remus n'avait pas le droit de juger, après tout, cela faisait partit intégrante des devoirs conjugaux et il était certain que Draco serait le plus enclin à l'accepter des deux.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Le loup-garou ouvrit tout de même la chambre parentale avec une appréhension non dissimulé et soupira de soulagement quand il ne découvrit aucune trace du blond. Il poussa quand même ses recherches et ouvrit la porte attenante à la chambre. Il resta bouche bée quand il tomba sur la chambre qu'il cherchait. Elle était deux fois plus petite que la plus petite chambre de la demeure Black et surtout, mis à part la décoration totalement impersonnelle de la chambre, c'est l'absence de fenêtre qui frappa l'ancien professeur.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? Demanda poliment Draco alors qu'il écrivait apparemment dans un journal.

-C'est ici que tu dors ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

-Oui, répondit Draco sans relever l'absurdité de la question. Que faites-vous ici professeur ?

L'homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance mais sa mine horrifiée ne le quitta pas. Un prisonnier, voilà l'impression qu'il avait en posant ses yeux sur Draco Malfoy et il n'avait rien vu avant aujourd'hui alors que le garçon vivait là depuis bientôt 2 semaines.

-Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.

-Sauf votre respect, ce qu'il se passe ici ne concerne que Sirius et moi, répondit Draco d'un air pincé.

L'homme rigola d'un air désabusé. Bien sûr Draco ne lui dirait rien, il n'en avait jamais douté mais il avait l'intime espoir que le blond ne laisserait pas Sirius profiter de sa position de pouvoir.

-Je suis peut-être ton seul allié à l'heure actuelle, lui fit-il tout de même remarquer.

-Je suis ravis de vous compter parmi mes alliés professeur, mais ne le soyez pas trop ouvertement ou vous me mettrez en difficulté par rapport à mon époux. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul. Sur ce, veuillez quitter ma chambre s'il vous plait, il n'est pas correct de pénétrer ainsi dans les appartements de l'époux du chef de famille.

Lupin s'en alla rapidement apparemment très mal à l'aise et redescendit l'escalier en trombe avant de tomber sur son ami. Il resta silencieux face à lui, l'envie de parler lui brulant la langue mais il tint sa bouche. Finalement, il secoua la tête avec désespoir et quitta l'appartement en ignorant son ami qui l'appelait.

Draco resta silencieusement dans la chambre jusqu'à 16h, heure à laquelle Kreattur vint l'avertir que c'était l'heure du rendez-vous. Il descendît lentement après avoir mis pour l'occasion ses propres vêtements et bien entendu, les plus décontracté qui soit. Il salua madame Black dans son cadre qui lui offrit son soutient et ordonna à Kreattur de préparer un encas. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper et ne fut pas étonné bien que très irrité, de remarquer le retard de son époux. Il prit place dans un fauteuil et croisa élégamment les jambes et attendit. Il resta patient même quand l'heure du dîner arriva, il ne bougea pas de sa place. Bien que l'agacement et l'irritation étaient à son comble, il ne laissa rien transparaitre.

-Le maître doit avoir faim, s'inquiéta Kreattur en venant le prier une énième fois de venir dîner.

-Fais moi du thé, ordonna-t-il en ignorant sa remarque, et rappel à Sirius notre rendez-vous.

-Le traitre à son sang est parti à 16h maître, je vous l'ai dit, n'attendez pas ici.

-Rappel lui le rendez-vous quand il arrive dans ce cas.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre des pas raisonner dans le couloir. Il se leva alors et alla se poster contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne dit rien, voulant voir si son époux oserait passer devant lui sans s'arrêter mais le brun ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il le regarda alors dans les yeux et Draco pu y lire l'envie profonde de faire demi-tour en le laissant là et le blond frémit. Il voyait dans les yeux bleus de son époux tout le mal qu'il pouvait faire et la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait basculer dans la folie.

-Je vous attendais, murmura-t-il tout de même en essayant d'avoir une attitude que son époux ne jugera pas provocatrice.

Il s'effaça sur le pas de la porte et attendit mais Sirius ne sembla pas décidé à le rejoindre.

-S'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur son poignet.

Il la retira vivement quand il vit son époux sursauter. Sirius lui lança un regard étrange et il s'en sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le brun le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'i le voyait. Draco allait lui dire que ce n'était plus la peine quand l'ancien maraudeur avança dans la pièce. Le blond recula précipitamment d'un pas quand son nez fit face à son menton et il prit une démarche plus mesurée pour gagner le fauteuil qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt. Sirius continua à avancer dans la pièce sans le quitter des yeux et Draco sentait le mal être et l'angoisse commencer à lui tordre le ventre.

C'est l'arrivée de Kreattur avec un plateau de thé et une assiette de mignardises qui brisa cette atmosphère étrange. Draco attrapa une tasse pour se donner contenance alors que Sirius prenait place.

-Tu m'as attendu longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien de dramatique, répondit Draco évasivement.

Il ne s'excusa pas pour son retard, Draco n'espérait rien de se côté là de toute façon. Ils prirent chacun le temps de savourer le thé pour se préparer à la conversation qui allait suivre. Draco était soudainement moins sûr de l'accueil qu'aurait son initiative et il craignait les réactions de son époux. Il avait l'impression de faire face à une bête sauvage et dangereuse.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je … j'ai pris la liberté d'effectuer certains changement dans la maison, commença-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre et recevoir des gens dans une telle ruine. Donc j'ai commencé à effectuer un tri des affaires, bien entendu je n'ai rien jeté sans vous avoir concerté au préalable. J'ai également fait une liste des choses à racheter et à rénover, dit-il en déposant la liste qu'il avait commencé à faire. Je pourrais aller achet-

-Non.

Draco se figea, la main toujours au dessus de la table, l'autre tenant sa tasse de thé trembla légèrement et renversa un peu de liquide sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme, ayant presque oublié l'identité de son époux pendant un instant et le dévisagea. Les traits de l'ancien prisonnier se détendirent en voyant l'air surpris et incompréhensif du blond. Oui, pour lui, le jeune homme représentait le mal et ses échecs personnels mais parfois, il arrivait à se rappeler que c'était avant tout un jeune homme et que ses ennemis étaient en fin de compte, juste des hommes, et sa haine pour le garçon dégonflait légèrement. Enfin, jusqu'à se que sa paranoïa et sa théorie du complot revienne le hanter dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence ou simplement dans la même demeure. Il s'attendait à tout moment à être poignardé dans le dos et la vigilance constante qu'il maintenait à l'égard du serpentard l'épuisait et le rendait nerveux. Sans compter sur la dispute avec Remus … mais il n'avait pas besoin de songer à cela maintenant.

-Tu n'iras pas acheter quoi que ce soit. Tu commanderas tout par hiboux, précisa-t-il en voyant l'air perdu du garçon. Tu n'auras qu'à cocher ce que tu veux et je l'achèterai.

Il vit le jeune homme se rembrunir et ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement. Pendant un instant il songea à lui jeter sa proposition à la figure mais il ravala son venin et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

-Je ne mettrai plus jamais un pied hors de cette maison n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Draco d'un air détaché qui gêna particulièrement Sirius.

-Tant que je ne te fais pas confiance, répondit-il.

-Mais vous ne souhaitez pas avoir confiance en moi, ajouta Draco d'un air fatigué et vaincu, j'ai compris.

-Autre chose ? Demanda Sirius pour couper court au malaise qui s'installait.

-Ne voudriez-vous pas choisir les meubles avec moi ? Demanda Draco en prenant un ton plus léger.

Sirius songea à lui dire non dans un premier temps. Ensuite, il songea à l'amitié de Remus qui était mis à mal par cet épisode. Une violente bouffée de rage manqua de l'étouffer et une haine dévorante lui pris les tripes à la vue du blond pourtant, il ravala sa rancœur et répondit :

-Le lundi a 16h.

-Très bien.

-Kreattur te fournira tout ce qu'il te faut.

Il ne souhaita pas faire durer plus longtemps cette conversation au risque de perdre tous les petits efforts qu'il venait de fournir et il s'en alla pour rejoindre le bar moldu qu'il fréquentait. Depuis son emprisonnement, il n'avait fréquenté personne, cela faisait plus de 15 ans. Oui il haïssait son époux et tout ce qu'il représentait, mais, pour n'importe qu'elle sorcier avec un minimum d'éducation, le mariage était sacré, surtout ceux scellé par la magie. Il ne le tromperait pas, du moins, pas sans son accord. Et pour l'instant, il savait qu'avec l'attitude qu'il avait eut avec lui depuis le début, le blond pourrait très bien se venger à sa manière en l'empêchant de fréquenter la personne de son choix. C'est pourquoi il ne lui en parlait pas et qu'il préféra s'enivrer ce soir là. Et c'est également pour cela, qu'il haïssait Draco un peu plus chaque soir.

Se sont les pensées tourbillonnantes et confuses qu'il rentra chez lui. Son elfe l'insulta encore mais lui servit une potion anti gueule de bois et lui prépara la salle de bain. Il y avait un réel avantage à la présence de Draco finalement. Il pouvait le reconnaître, ce sal petit rat d'elfe de maison était tellement heureux de servir un de ses chairs sang pur qu'il affectionnait tant, qu'il était aux petits soins avec lui maintenant. Comme quoi, il faut savoir tirer avantage de sa situation.

Il regagna son lit l'esprit plus frai après une bonne douche et se jeta dedans. Il comptait se laisser emporter immédiatement par un sommeil qui aurait été plus que bienvenu sauf qu'un bruit le dérangea. Cela venait de l'autre côté de la porte. Agacé et le corps fourbu par la fatigue, il se tira des draps à grand renfort de geste colérique et s'approcha de la porte sans aucune discrétion. Immédiatement le bruit cessa et il suspendit son geste alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée de la porte. Il resta figé, incapable de franchir le pas alors qu'il était le témoin involontaire d'une scène qu'il croyait impossible et qui donnait à sa situation actuelle un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Derrière cette porte, Draco Malfoy pleurait.


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'ennuie vraiment ce soir. Du coup, je poste des chapitres (la vie est parfois bien faite). J'aime beaucoup cette histoire et elle m'inspire ... mais dieu qu'elle me donne du fil à retordre! Actuellement, je suis au chapitre 33 mais je commence à avoir des hésitations sur la manière dont j'ai tourné certains évènements, alors ça fait deux semaines que j'ai mis en pause l'écriture pour toooooooouuuuuuut relire et corriger (bien qu'il restera immanquablement des fautes d'orthographe je le crains) et je ne suis qu'au chapitre 14! J'ai l'impression que je ne finirais jamais et à côté de ça, un nouveau projet de fanfiction se présente! Mais je vous en parlerai plus tard ;). Je ne posterai rien sans avoir une belle avance pour ne pas vous faire attendre en cas de panne d'inspiration, promis!

Mais brefons brefouille! Je sens que ce chapitre fera des heureux!

 **Berenice 05** : J'en connais une qui adorerait t'aider à botter le derrière de Sirius croie moi ^^, ma meilleure amie me harcèle constamment pour que j'arrête de malmener ce pauvre Draco, et ça dans chacune de mes fics.

 **Livyn:** Personne ne résiste aux larmes de Draco t'inquiète. Mais pour la consommation du lien ... mystère mystère.

 **Elodie R** : Sirius va enfin montrer un visage un peu plus humain ne t'en fais pas!

Bonne lecture,

Letki.

* * *

Une atmosphère étrange plana sur la demeure Black à partir de ce soir là. Sirius évita simplement la présence de Draco dans les premiers temps mais il partit moins fréquemment de la maison.

Parfois, il arriva qu'il se trouve dans une pièce quand Draco venait faire son inventaire. Sirius ne lui adressait pas la parole mais il l'observait jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce et cela, sans chercher à être discret. La première fois, Draco avait voulu partir mais Sirius lui avait ordonné de continuer ce qu'il faisait et c'est donc très mal à l'aise et se sentant un peu gauche qu'il c'était empressé de faire le tour des objets de la pièce. Sirius l'avait regardé avec fascination ouvrir tous les placards et tiroirs de la chambre d'ami, tester la literie, examiner la qualité des draps et juger la couleur du papier pain avant de rayer ou d'écrire des choses sur une liste qu'il transportait avec lui. Draco prenait son travail très au sérieux et il finit même par oublier la présence dérangeante du brun qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte à l'observer. Le seul moment où il était intervenu était quand le blond avant tenter de déplacer le lit pour vérifier l'état des planches de parquets, et cela sans succès. Ayant finalement pitié de lui, il avait fait bouger le lit d'un petit geste de sa baguette pour se rendre compte avec effarement que le lit n'avait sûrement pas du être bougé depuis sa mise en place vu l'état déplorable du sol et du mur. Draco avait passé un savon mémorable à leur elfe de maison qui eut ensuite l'ordre de déplacer les meubles lors de son ménage. Sirius l'avait regardé réprimander l'elfe avec un air à la fois impressionné et surpris avant de le laisser tranquille. Il semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Depuis, il arriva plusieurs fois qu'ils se croisent durant les inspections du blond. Sirius restait toujours à le regarder évoluer, même quand Draco, agacé, devait lui dire de ne pas trainer dans ses pattes quand il marchait dans son dos. Sirius s'éloignait toujours, pour finir par revenir coller le blond qui s'agaçait mais ne le repoussait jamais physiquement. Cela amusait visiblement beaucoup son époux qui essayait de le pousser à bout. Draco essayait de ne pas faire attention au regard fixe de son mari. Il avait l'impression que c'était la manière, quoi qu'étrange, de Sirius d'apprendre à le connaître (et de s'amuser à ses dépends).

Comme une bête sauvage, il observait ce à quoi il était confronté, apprenait ses réactions et ses habitudes avant d'oser s'approcher. Une fois que Draco avait fait cette comparaison, il fut plus facile pour lui d'accepter l'attitude du brun. Et, effectivement, une fois qu'il eut arrêté de faire attention à son époux, celui-ci se détendit et au lieu des rencontres fortuites, il commença à le suivre dans la maison. Durant une semaine qui lui paru affreusement longue, Draco sentit la présence du brun dans son dos quand il vagabondait de pièces en pièces. C'était surtout une présence irritante quand il arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment qu'ils se heurtent quand Draco s'arrêtait soudainement d'avancer ou change de direction. Mais il ne disait rien et se raisonnait en se disant qu'il préférait un époux collant qu'un époux absent.

Sirius quand à lui était très étonné de la manière dont le blond évoluait dans la demeure. Premièrement, il s'entendait bien avec tous les tableaux et ceux-ci avaient toujours un petit mot agréable à son égard. Parfois, il arrivait au blond de passer l'après-midi à jouer du piano dans le salon, et ces quelques fois, Sirius avait tendance à s'assoupir en l'écoutant. D'autre fois il s'asseyait au pied du tableau de Walburga pour discuter et il était encore plus étonné de voir que sa mère appréciait le jeune homme. Kreattur adorait aussi le blond, il faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour lui plaire. Draco semblait tellement à l'aise dans cette maison, beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et pourtant, il voyait que le blond n'aimait pas cet endroit, comme lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un point commun avec le blond. C'était ridicule mais il se disait qu'il devait s'attarder sur ce point pour réussir à dépasser ses aprioris.

De plus, il remarqua que la présence de Draco dans la maison rendait la demeure moins lugubre. Le jeune homme était … lumineux. Cela faisait se serrer la mâchoire de Sirius à chaque fois mais à force de l'observer, il avait finit par se rendre compte qu'il était magnifique et qu'il prenait garde à le rester. Sirius avait remarqué le nombre de produits qui trônait dans la salle de bain rien que pour les cheveux du blond, il n'était donc plus étonné de leur allure soyeuse et de leur odeur entêtante. Il avait envi de passer sa main dedans, mais, à chaque fois qu'il formulait de telle pensée, il avait envi de frapper le blond pour chercher à se rendre ainsi désirable.

Bref, le fait est que Draco était comme un petit soleil dans la maison. Quand il était présent dans une pièce, celle-ci paraissait beaucoup moins glauque à Sirius. La maison semblait vivante depuis qu'il vagabondait à l'intérieure et Sirius s'ennuyait et était si mal à l'aise les jours où Draco ne quittait pas sa chambre, qu'il partait systématiquement. Ce constat le dérangea plus qu'il ne voulu l'admettre si bien que cela raviva sa colère envers le blond. Il ne voulait pas que Draco lui fasse cet effet. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était d'être énervé. Car il savait que c'était irrationnel. Quand il suivait Draco toute la journée, il voyait bien que le blond ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il lui arrivait même de l'oublier et de se détendre, adoptant une attitude plus résigné et las avant de se reprendre. Il avait l'air tellement … naturel que s'en était désarmant et Sirius n'avait plus devant lui un jeune mangemort qui chercherait à le poignarder dans le dos à la moindre occasion mais juste un jeune homme, seul et mélancolique qui vagabondait comme une âme en peine dans sa demeure. Et tout cela, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

-Sirius ?

Il sursauta quand des doigts fins et blancs se posèrent sur son poignet. Il resta un instant interdit avant de retirer vivement son poignet comme si il avait été brulé. C'était la deuxième fois que le blond le touchait (volontairement) et la sensation le dérangeait. Sa main était fraiche et douce et le contact était agréable, mais il détestait cet état de fait. Il aurait préféré que son contact le blesse, l'écorche ou le brule, au moins, il aurait été préparé et il aurait su comment réagir. Draco Malfoy était un être humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et cela déstabilisait Sirius.

-Oui ? Croassa-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard gris de son jeune époux.

-Vous ne répondiez pas, expliqua le blond en ramenant prudemment sa main vers lui.

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, expliqua le brun avant de replonger son regard vers la tasse de thé fumante que lui avait apporté Kreattur.

Ils se trouvaient comme convenu en ce lundi après-midi, dans la salle à manger pour discuter de l'état de la maison. Sirius était arrivé en avance cette fois-ci et était resté assis face à la porte d'entrée, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Draco avait sursauté en passant la porte, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver là. Le brun avait alors commencé à l'observer comme à son habitude et Draco, bien que gêné, avait réagit également comme toujours. Il avait fait ses affaires sans se soucier de son époux.

Il avait demandé à Kreattur de leur apporter du thé et des mignardises puis il avait pris place dans le canapé en face de son conjoint. Il avait fait le service une fois le plateau posé sur la table et avait attendu que Sirius ait commencé à boire pour commencer à parler. Cependant, celui-ci avait le regard dans le vague alors qu'il le dévisageait et Draco avait commencé à l'appeler mais, celui-ci ne répondant pas, il c'était alors penché au dessus de la table pour lui toucher le bras. La réaction du brun avait été vive et il avait reculé brusquement une fois qu'il était revenu à la réalité. Draco avait alors lentement reculé pour reprendre tranquillement sa place. Si il avait appris une chose de son époux, c'était qu'il fallait toujours agir de manière mesurée. Les réactions vives avaient tendance à le rendre nerveux et irritable. Au contraire, quand il se montrait lent, patient, voir doux, celui-ci se détendait rapidement et dans ses meilleurs jours, se montrait plus abordable.

Laissant le temps à Sirius de reprendre pieds avec la conversation, Draco remis en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et récupéra sa tasse de thé qu'il avait préalablement posée sur la table.

-Tes cheveux ont poussés, dit soudainement Sirius surprenant le blond.

-Un peu, admis Draco en passant sa main dans ses mèches blondes (si clairs qu'elles en paraissaient blanches), qui lui arrivaient maintenant en bas de la nuque, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez remarqué.

Draco se rendit compte de l'idiotie de son propos une fois qu'il eut fini sa phrase. Bien sûr que Sirius l'avait remarqué, cet homme passait son temps à le dévisager. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il remarque ce genre de chose. Il se mordit la lèvre, craignant que son époux pense qu'il insultait son intelligence mais Sirius ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Ça te va bien.

Draco resta interdit pendant un moment avant de cligner des yeux et de se reprendre quand Sirius sursauta comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le brun ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation et il voulait l'écourter. Le blond était beau et Sirius le voyait clairement mais il ne voulait pas que leur relation tombe dans ce genre de travers.

-Merci.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Ah oui, se reprit le blond en sortant une pile de papier d'un carnet qu'il transportait avec lui. J'ai fais une liste des choses à jeter, une autre des choses à remettre dans le coffre, une des choses à acheter et une autre des choses à faire, dit-il en lui tendant les papiers.

Sirius les parcourus rapidement et il ne pu qu'attester de la qualité du travail de Draco. Le blond avait soigneusement répertorié tous les objets de la maison et avait même noté leur valeur (il avait apparemment demandé de l'aide aux tableaux). Sirius ignorait qu'il avait autant de choses dans cette maison, surtout autant de chose de valeur. Il lu la feuille pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer.

-Tu peux te débarrasser de tout cela, accepta-t-il. J'irais mettre le reste dans le coffre familial.

Draco paru soulager et s'autorisa même à sourire.

-J'aimerais que nous choisissions la décoration ensemble, proposa Draco avant de continuer avec un peu moins d'assurance, plutôt que je vous fasse un exposé de mes choix.

Sirius allait refusé mais il songea à sa dispute avec Remus et poussa un profond soupire. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de parler au blond et peut-être que cela le réconciliera avec son ami alors tant qu'à faire …

-D'accord, accepta-t-il. Je commanderai les magasines d'achats par hiboux demain et nous verrons ça dans la semaine.

Draco acquiesça, soulagé et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lumineux qui désarma complètement son époux.

-C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru pour couper court à la joie communicative du blond.

-Non, répondit son interlocuteur alors qu'il perdait instantanément son sourire. Il faut s'occuper des étages supérieurs, comme ils sont inhabités depuis longtemps, ils sont complètement infestés.

Il faillit lui répondre vertement de s'en occuper avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie de sa pensée. Il avait pris la baguette du blond il y a longtemps de cela et l'avait rangé dans son coffre fort personnel à Gringotts. Bien évidemment, le blond ne pouvait pas s'en occuper seul.

-Tu me montreras, accepta-t-il finalement.

La vie parut alors plus douce. Pour Draco comme pour Sirius. Le brun commença à se détendre et à accepter lentement mais sûrement la présence du blond. Les remords ne le rongeaient plus depuis qu'il n'entendait plus le blond pleurer dans sa chambre le soir. Ils arrivaient à tenir des conversations entières et il parvenait même à travailler avec lui.

Bien entendu, il y avait des ratés et plus d'une fois, il c'était ravisé et avait abandonné le blond en plein milieu d'une tâche. Draco ne lui avait jamais reproché son attitude et cela faisait se sentir le brun encore plus misérable une fois qu'il se calmait et qu'il prenait le temps d'analyser la situation. Après cela, il revenait généralement la tête basse vers son époux qui l'accueillait comme si de rien était même si son regard en disait long sur son opinion à propos de Sirius.

Le maraudeur ne s'excusait jamais de son attitude mais il se montrait généralement plus permissif avec Draco quand il se montrait vraiment imbuvable. C'est ainsi que le blond obtint un nouveau livre « Le tour du monde en 80 jours » (il faut croire que Sirius aimait l'auteur car il ne lui avait proposé que ses écrits pour l'instant). C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait rien donné depuis « Voyage au centre de la terre ». Mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de sa réaction à l'époque. Il avait beau retourner la scène dans ses pensées, il voyait bien que Draco avait essayé d'établir le contact bien que maladroitement.

Draco quand a lui était soulagé. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici, qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais ses parents et ses amis et qu'il n'avait presque aucun droit, il commençait à connaître Sirius. Et il savait maintenant que son époux n'avait pas récupéré de son séjour à Azkaban. Il était dangereux. Mais Draco avait maintenant compris comme il fonctionnait et il savait qu'il suffisait de le laisser se rendre compte lui même de ses débordements pour qu'il revienne à lui et peut-être pour qu'une négociation soit possible.

Cependant, même si il savait maintenant gérer Sirius et qu'il avait maintenant plus de marge de manœuvre dans la maison, il était inquiet. Sirius était paranoïaque et colérique et la limite avant de tomber dans la violence était si fine qu'il avait l'impression de marcher constamment sur des œufs. Il était fatigué de cela. Mais il devait rester positif.

Il ne pouvait ignorer les efforts que faisait son époux. Il ne lui refusait pratiquement rien quand Draco proposait d'acheter quelque chose et il semblait apprécier de voir le blond lui parler des livres qu'il lui conseillait (même s'il les lui donnait sans s'inquiéter de ses goûts littéraires). Cela construisait la conversation et un semblant de relation et Draco n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'instant.

La vie continua de s'écouler lentement et paisiblement dans la maison Black. Draco n'était pas sorti depuis plus de 4 mois maintenant et il savait que la fin de l'année scolaire arrivait à Poudlard. Cela le rendait nostalgique et Sirius mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas les silences et les regards vides du blond. Donc il essayait de l'occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui avait offert quelques livres sur l'histoire de la magie et permis d'écrire une lettre à ses parents. Il lui avait également permis d'acheter une garde robe entière (de vêtement moldus, c'était non négociable) et avait également accepté de se plier au premier caprice du blond. Il avait voulu le relooker.

Cela avait créé une atmosphère électrique dans la maison pendant presque une semaine avant que Sirius n'abdique sous les conseils de Remus. Son ami avait recommencé à venir et avait été agréablement surpris des changements dans la maison et des efforts de Sirius pour améliorer leur relation. Cependant, il n'avait jamais pu reparler à Draco en priver et bien que le blond semblait toujours égal à lui même, Remus sentait qu'il n'était pas heureux. Alors Remus ne disait plus rien même si il gardait un œil sur tout cela.

Car pour lui, il n'était qu'à un pas de la catastrophe.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous,

Que dire pour ce chapitre? Pas grand chose à par que je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme et plus particulièrement aux lecteurs réguliers qui me laissent des commentaires. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir et me motive à me relire pour vous fournir un travail que j'espère de qualité.

 **Elodie R** : Pour les risques de débordements, tu seras très bientôt éclairés. La situation ne tardera pas à évoluer et leur relation sera marquée de façon irréversible.

 **Mina** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies (et c'est le but) et ça me fais encore plus plaisir que tu prennes le temps de l'exprimer. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Draco et Sirius avait passé des moments de plus en plus agréables et un semblant de complicité c'était construit au fur et à mesure que l'année c'était écoulée. Bien entendu, il y avait des sujets sensibles, voir tabou, et Draco ressentait toujours un profond sentiment d'injustice, de tristesse et d'emprisonnement à chaque fois que Sirius passait le pas de la porte et qu'il restait là, enfermé dans la maison à l'attendre mais même s'il ne pardonnerait pas, il arrivait à se dire que cette situation ne serait pas éternelle.

Les moments de bonheur n'étaient plus aussi rares. Ils avaient rigolé ensemble pour la première fois quand Draco avait proposé de transformer l'apparence de fugitif de son époux. Il avait voulu le faire lui même et vu qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Autant dire que sa première expérience avec une shavette fut catastrophique. Par miracle, il n'avait pas écorché la peau de la joue du brun mais il lui avait fait une coupe inégale et clairsemée. Draco avait été mortifié devant l'horreur et n'avait pas su quoi faire devant le visage ravagé de son époux. Celui-ci avait alors éclaté de rire, détendant l'atmosphère efficacement et faisant s'envoler l'angoisse qui étreignait ses entrailles. L'homme lui avait alors pris la shavette des mains et c'était vu obligé de se raser entièrement car la coupe de sa barbe était irrattrapable. Draco avait grimacé devant le résultat, il n'aimait pas le visage de l'homme une fois rasé. Cela avait encore plus fait rire le brun qui lui avait alors demandé de coiffer ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos comme punition (vive les potions de croissances). Draco avait accepté avec beaucoup de réticence et c'était vu affligé d'une queue de cheval mal serrée et dont certaines mèches manquaient. C'était horrible mais Sirius semblait fier de son œuvre et Draco avait fini par en rigoler une fois qu'il eut fait un chignon à son époux. Celui-ci ayant surenchéri immédiatement par des couettes asymétriques aux élastiques à fleurs hideux.

Draco gardait un très agréable souvenir de cet après-midi et souhaitait que tous les autres soient ainsi. Ils avaient même fini par parler du bébé car oui, ils n'avaient pas oublié ce pourquoi et par quoi ils étaient liés. Sirius avait en quelque sorte satisfait la magie en épousant et en prenant Draco sur son aile, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Draco. Il n'avait pas rempli sa part du contrat et il sentait cette épée de Damoclès qui lui pendait au nez. Il craignait le jour où il n'aurait plus de temps.

Pour l'instant, il ne ressentait aucun contrecoup physique et remerciait Merlin et les quatre fondateurs tous les matins mais pour combien de temps ? Personne ne pourrait répondre à cela. Un jour, la magie jugera qu'il avait trop attendu et ce jour là … il lui arriverait assurément quelque chose de terrible mais il ne savait quoi. Sa seule consolation était que pour l'instant, la magie voulait le préserver. Il avait remarqué cela quand il avait accidentellement déplacé un artéfact de magie noire qui se trouvait dans la cave. Une nuée sombre et chaude étaient alors apparue de nulle part et avait fondu sur lui. Il avait hurlé et s'était laissé tombé en arrière, protégeant son visage de ses mains alors que la cendre heurtait sa peau et le brulait. Ses cris avaient appelés Kreattur qui c'était alors empressé d'appeler Sirius qui était de sorti ce jour là. L'animagus était arrivé en catastrophe quelques minutes plus tard avec le loup-garou, découvrant un Draco inconscient sur le parqué, le corps recouvert des cendres agressives.

Ils avaient pris un moment pour réussir à déloger ses dernières et avaient appelé un médicomage en urgence. Celui-ci leur avait donc appris que Draco n'avait rien, sa peau était étonnamment intact alors que ce genre de sortilège aurait du le tuer, bruler vif. Sa seule hypothèse était un puissant sortilège de protection qui avait vidé le blond de sa magie le temps que les deux hommes n'arrivent. Sirius dit au médecin et à Remus que c'était surement cela mais en réalité, il savait pertinemment que Draco n'aurait pas pu se protéger d'un tel sortilège à moins d'avoir une baguette et encore, il n'avait pas les connaissances pour. Alors Sirius en avait conclu que Draco était protégé par une force supérieure qu'un simple bouclier, la magie elle-même. Il en avait parlé au blond pendant son alitement et ils avaient jugé bon de ne pas ébruiter ce fait.

C'est donc ce jour là qu'ils avaient parlé du bébé. Draco avait timidement abordé ce point mais il avait vu tous ses espoirs s'évaporer en un instant.

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, avait alors lâché Sirius brutalement.

-Mais, avait-il tenté d'un air dépité.

-Je ne te toucherai pas Draco, l'avait coupé le brun d'un air catégorique. J'ai deux fois ton âge, ce serait immoral.

-Mais je suis ton époux, avait-il insisté en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

-Et ça n'aurais jamais du arriver, dit-il en pressant les doigts fin du blond entre ses doigts bronzés. Je ne te toucherai pas.

Sirius avait alors eut un choc en voyant les yeux du blond s'embuer. Bien que celui-ci n'ait pas versé une larme cela le blessa plus qu'il ne voulu le montrer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, il les adorait, ils étaient si doux et lâcha sa main.

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Nous ferons d'une autre manière quand tu seras majeur.

-Je suis majeur, répondit Draco avec un rire jaune.

-Oh, oui bien sûr, répondit Sirius d'un air gêné, depuis … depuis …

-Le 5 Juin, compléta le blond, je suis majeur depuis le 5 Juin.

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux et Draco soupira. Oui son époux avait oublié son anniversaire mais il n'avait jamais espéré autre chose venant de lui. Juste … il espérait être assez désirable pour avoir une vie sexuelle, même si c'était avec un homme. C'était assez ironique, il avait 17 ans, il était marié et il sera toujours puceau quand il aura des enfants. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait y avoir pire que de rester enfermer dans cette maison pour le reste de sa vie mais oui, il y avait pire. Il se sentait tellement misérable.

-Et bien nous en rediscuterons, conclu Sirius dont le malaise était palpable.

Draco n'avait pas insisté et le couple avait repris sa petite vie tranquille jusqu'à ce que leur quotidien explose.

Un soir, alors qu'ils dinaient ensemble on frappa à la porte. Draco avait été surpris car jamais personne ne venait ici. Sirius partait quand il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un, prétextant la plus part du temps que Draco pourrait fouiner donc personne ne venait. Il y avait bien Remus, mais le loup-garou ne frappait pas, il apparaissait directement à l'entrée de la maison.

Draco avait tant l'habitude de le voir que la présence de l'ancien professeur était devenue une distraction agréable dans son quotidien. L'homme était toujours sympathique et prévenant envers Draco et bien qu'il l'ait repoussé dans les débuts, le blond appréciait les marques de gentillesses avec plaisir maintenant et se montrait volontiers agréable avec le loup-garou. Sirius ne voyait pas cela d'un trait bon œil et Draco faisait attention à ne pas prendre trop de liberté avec le professeur. Il voyait bien que le brun était jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle le blond se liait d'amitié avec l'homme et il ne voulait pas l'énerver inutilement.

Donc, cela ne pouvait simplement pas être Remus.

-Restez assis, je vais ouvrir, dit-il en rejetant sa queue de cheval basse dans son dos après s'être essuyé la bouche.

En bon maître de maison, il rejoignit rapidement la porte d'entrée avant que Sirius n'ait pu reposer sa fourchette et fut ravi de constater que Kreattur était déjà présent, prêt à accueillir les visiteurs.

-Tu es un bon elfe, complimenta-t-il l'elfe qui se tortilla de plaisir.

L'elfe de maison ouvrit la porte d'un claquement de doigt et Draco fut surpris en découvrant Remus sur le pas de la porte.

-Remus, s'étonna-t-il, mais pourquoi n'êt-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le loup-garou qui haletait étrangement fut bousculé par un homme massif au visage effrayant. Draco eut un bref mouvement de recul avant de tenter de fermer la porte. Bien entendu, il ne servit strictement à rien sans baguette et il fut prestement projeté vers le font du couloir et figé sur place.

-Laisse le Alastor ! S'interposa Remus.

Un autre sortilège fusa vers lui mais il fut arrêté efficacement par la magie de Kreattur qui se posta courageusement contre son maître en pestant contre les sals traitres à leur sang qui osaient souiller la vénérable maison des Black. Le portrait de madame Black se réveilla et commença à déverser sa litanie d'insulter et Draco sentit un malaise retourner son estomac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!

-Je t'expliquerais mais pas maintenant, on doit mettre Harry en sécurité et s'occuper de l'oreille de George, répondit le blond cendré avec empressement en libérant Draco de son sortilège. Va prévenir Sirius de notre arrivé s'il te plait.

Draco se redressa, sonné, le bas du dos douloureux et secoua la tête plusieurs fois pour tenter d'effacer les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il se releva, aidé de la main osseuse de Kreattur et se laissa guider jusqu'au salon alors qu'il entendait les éclats de voix exploser dans le couloir.

-Sirius, appela-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, il y a Alastor Maugrey, Remus et d'autres personnes à l'entrée.

-Oui, ils amènent Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Oui Harry et ses amis vont passer les vacances ici, et quelques membres de l'ordre, informa-t-il alors que l'excitation de voir son filleul le faisait trépigner.

-Pourquoi par Morgane n'ai-je pas été prévenu? Demanda-t-il abasourdit et franchement blessé.

-Ce n'était pas important, bafouilla-t-il stupidement comme s'il avait oublié pendant un instant que Draco ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer hors de ses murs.

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous allez leur dire dans ce cas, cracha le blond avec colère alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait avec force. Je vais faire du thé. Kreattur débarrasse la table et prépare le salon et les chambres pour les invités, ordonna-t-il. Donne la chambre en face de celle de la chambre parentale à monsieur Lupin et sa compagne, celle d'à côté, ordonna-t-il sans se soucier de ceux qui rentraient et le dévisageant d'un air médusé, à Potter et son ami, celle d'en face, à Granger et la fille Weasley, continua-t-il en regardant rapidement qui se comptait parmi les invités. Va chercher la trousse de secours pour Weasley et prépare leur une chambre au premier, ainsi qu'une pour Mademoiselle Delacour et … son compagnon, jugea-t-il en voyant Fleur s'accrocher au bras d'un fils Weasley, prépare une autre pour les parents Weasley et si jamais il y a un problème de place informe-en Sirius.

-Oui maître, croassa Kreattur, le maître est trop bon avec ses sals-

-Kreattur, le rappela-t-il sèchement à l'ordre alors qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, que t'ai-je déjà dit ?

-Kreattur ne doit pas insulter les inviter devant eux, Kreattur va mettre ses doigts dans la cheminée pour se punir, grinça-t-il en tirant honteusement ses oreilles.

-Disparaît, ordonna sèchement Draco avant de se réfugier lui même dans la cuisine.

Il soupira bruyamment une fois appuyé contre la porte. Il avait dit qu'il allait faire du thé mais il ne serait même pas capable de générer du feu sans magie avec ces plaques. Il n'avait plus qu'à rappeler Kreattur. Il aimait bien cet elfe acariâtre. Lui ne pouvait pas détester ouvertement tous ces gens mais l'elfe le pouvait et Draco avait parfois l'impression un peu étrange que Kreattur le faisait pour lui même si il savait que c'était le caractère de l'elfe. Cela lui avait également fait du bien de se défouler sur l'elfe mais il s'en voulait un peu. Il soignerait les mains de son serviteur une fois qu'il reviendrait. Il ne prenait pas plaisir à torturer les elfes quoi qu'on puisse en penser mais Kreattur était dur de la feuille et il savait que les elfes avaient ce drôle de réflexe d'automutilation donc il en jouait un peu.

-C'est une blague ?! Entendit-il tonner derrière la porte.

Il reconnu la douce voix de Potter et il eut un rire jaune. Si une chose ne lui avait pas manqué c'était bien Potter et sa clique mais peut importe. Il resta appuyé contre la porte et écouta ce qui pouvait bien se dire à son sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Surenchérie Ronald.

-Sirius va vous expliquer, répondit Remus avec le ton qu'il prenait pour réprimander Sirius.

Draco sourit. Il connaissait bien ce ton. Remus l'employait souvent avec son ami et celui-ci se montrait toujours misérable et repentant dans ses cas là.

-Alors c'est là qu'était Malfoy depuis son départ de Poudlard ?

Granger bien sûr. Elle était là pour sauver le lot niveau déduction. Il ne fallait pas trop compter pour les deux autres pour les brillantes idées.

-Oui, répondit finalement Sirius. Il restera là pour un temps indéterminé.

-Sirius, gronda la voix de Remus.

-C'est un déserteur, dit alors précipitamment Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte, il fuit le rang du seigneur des ténèbres et se cache ici.

Draco se sentit trahit et déçu. Il pensait que Sirius aurait dit la vérité sur leur relation. Il n'avait pas déserté bon sang ! Il n'avait même pas changé de camp par choix si on puisse dire qu'il appartenait à un camp.

-Un déserteur ? Se moqua la voix de Ronald, ce n'est pas étonnant venant de la fouine.

-Mais pourquoi par les couilles de Merlin est-il ici ? Demanda Alastor. Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé.

-Je le cache Alastor, répondit Sirius dont l'assurance revenait au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait ses mensonges, sa mère est ma cousine, elle a demandé au nom des Black que je prenne son fils sous mon aile et j'ai accepté. Draco est sous ma protection et le restera aussi longtemps que la guerre durera. Dumbledore et moi avons jugé que c'était plus prudent, moins de gens en savaient et mieux c'était.

-Hum, vigilance constante, marmonna la vieille aurore borgne.

-Il est de notre côté au moins ?

-Tu n'écoutes donc pas Ron…

-Il a déserté, ça veut dire qu'il a trahi son camp, compléta Fred à la suite de George.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a déshérité qu'il n'adhère pas à leur idéaux, ou que ce n'est pas une nouvelle machination des mangemorts, fit remarquer étonnamment justement le benjamin de la famille Weasley. Il a pu fuir par peur, et ce ne se serait pas étonnant connaissant la fouine. Et rien ne nous assure qu'il accepte de se battre à nos côtés.

-Il ne le fera pas, répondit Sirius d'un ton catégorique sans pour autant démentir les premières accusations.

Un petit silence flotta sur le groupe installé dans la salle à manger avant qu'il ne soit coupé par Harry qui poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

-Génial, on va devoir passer nos seules petites vacances avec la fouine et ses manigances.

-Il ne vous embêtera pas, assura Sirius.

Draco en avait assez entendu. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigea vers la théière dans l'idée de s'occuper l'esprit.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai eu une semaine chargée du coup je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui mais je suis fière d'être encore dans les temps (bon je n'ai aucun mérite vu que j'ai une trentaine de chapitres d'avance mais bon, c'est une petite victoire pour moi!). Et pour ma défense, vous avez été plutôt avare en review du coup j'ai préféré attendre le dernier moment pour recueillir le plus possible vos réactions et je pense que ce sera ainsi à partir de maintenant, j'attendrai vos réactions avant de poster (tout en restant à un poste hebdomadaire comme promis).

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 7 qui marque un tournant décisif ( et définitif) dans la relation entre Sirius et Draco à cause d'un évènement que vous découvrirez ici même (bon il n'a pas un grand impact dans ce chapitre, mais on sent que ça commence à être le bordel). La suite s'enchainera plutôt vite à partir d'ici alors préparez vous aux montagnes russes, ce ne sera pas de tout repos entre nos deux mariés.

 **livyn** : Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, ça va continuer à faire le yo-yo entre eux pendant un moment. Et pour un lemon ... hum il va falloir attendre encore, ils ne se font pas assez confiance pour en arriver là pour l'instant. Mais leur relation va progresser assurément et même si pour l'instant, je n'ai pas écrit de lemon, ils ont eut quelques moments plutôt intime.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Il regretta l'atmosphère quelque peu pesante mais finalement agréable qu'il avait réussi à instaurer dans sa demeure jusque là. Maintenant, il se sentait comme un étranger dans sa propre maison et l'atmosphère clairement hostile lui hérissait les poils.

Draco était revenu avec le thé une fois que les discussions s'étaient calmées et que chacun c'était laissé aller à la joie de revoir les autres. Il fit le service mais personne ne fit attention à lui hormis Remus. Draco fut soulagé de voir que le loup-garou était égal à lui même et ne l'ignorait pas une fois avec ses amis comme le faisait son époux. Sirius n'avait d'yeux que pour Potter et sa clique et écoutait ses aventures avec admiration. Draco enviait Potter à l'heure qu'il était. Il pinça ses lèvres, voulant enfouir la jalousie qui lui tordait les entrailles et continua son service. Il fut cependant interrompu quand il tendit sa tasse au loup-garou.

-On a quelque chose à vous dire, déclara-t-il soudainement en prenant la tasse des mains du blond.

Draco haussa les sourcils, surpris et se décala sur le côté pour laisser l'homme aux yeux dorés se lever en prenant la main de la femme à côté de lui. Draco jeta un regard à la fille et haussa un peu plus les sourcils. Tient donc, se dit-il, c'était sa cousine, Nymphadora Tonks. Ainsi Remus faisait-il « partie » en quelque sorte de sa famille. Se constat le rassura et amplifia la sympathie qu'il ressentait à l'égard du loup-garou. Mais, se dit-il d'un autre côté, le loup-garou avait des goûts bien particulier si c'est ce type de femme qui lui plaisait. Nymphadora avait un look excentrique complètement en décalage avec l'allure classique et un peu austère du loup-garou. Ses cheveux roses étaient particulièrement de mauvais goût selon Draco, surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas en prendre soin et il avait simplement l'impression que quelqu'un avait cherché à peindre de la paille. Rien de bien sympathique en soit. Mise à part ses goûts plus que discutable, elle n'était pas vilaine mais elle était particulièrement commune et cela ne la rendait que fade.

-Nous allons avoir un bébé, déclara-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut l'attention de tout le monde.

Draco sursauta alors que tout le monde se rependait en compliment et félicitation d'usage. Il regardait fixement le professeur, comme s'il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait à cet instant. Qu'il sorte avec une telle fille surprenait déjà le blond, alors qu'ils … procréent lui semblait complètement fou.

-Félicitation, finit-il par bafouiller sans grand entrain.

Sa cousine lui lança un regard venimeux face à son manque évident d'enthousiasme alors qu'il entendait des vifs murmures dans son dos. Remus lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas sa réaction mais Draco préféra s'excuser et retourner avec la théière dans la cuisine. Il avait fait une erreur bête en ne faisait pas attention à son expression faciale et à son ton et il avait renforcé l'hostilité à son égard sans le vouloir.

Il soupira et s'appuya contre la table et se servit une tasse de thé. Il était bon, il avait commandé ce parfum la semaine dernière par hiboux. C'était un thé au jasmin et à la rose. Il avait une senteur exquise et un goût délicat relevé par le sucre aromatisé à la lavande qu'il avait mis dedans. Tout le monde s'en fichait sûrement mais il était particulièrement satisfait de ses choix. Il allait prendre un biscuit sur le plateau quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Remus.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? S'enquit Draco en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

-Non, répondit le blond en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il retira sa cape de voyage usé et la posa sur une chaise avant de s'appuyer contre la porte. Il fixa Draco et le blond soutint son regard un moment avant de soupirer et de demander au loup-garou ce qu'il voulait. C'était sa façon de faire parler les gens, en douceur mais efficacement. En tout cas, ça marchait parfaitement avec Sirius. En plus Remus avait cet incroyable patiente qui le rendait encore plus efficace.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Finit par demander Remus une fois qu'il fut certain que Draco était prêt à parler.

-Rien du tout, répondit Draco d'un air buté.

-Tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air surpris quand Tonks a annoncé sa grossesse, précisa Remus. Tu avais même ton petit air pincé des choses qui te déplaise.

-Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa Draco avec embarras en secouant ses mains devant lui. Je suis ravi pour vous Remus, vraiment, vous le méritez.

-Mais ? Insista-t-il.

-Rien, j'ai été surpris c'est tout, répondit Draco en prenant une attitude pleine d'assurance. Je suis heureux que vous fassiez en quelque sorte partie de la famille Remus.

Le blond finit par lui offrir un sourire pitoyable quand il vit que sa réponse n'était pas totalement convaincante mais le loup-garou lâcha l'affaire. Draco se détendit et reprit sa tasse de thé mais, voyant que le l'homme ne quittait pas la pièce, il lui demanda ce qu'il désirait.

-Que vas-tu faire à manger ?

-Oh, je n'ai pas encore choisi le menu. Quand Kreattur aura fini de vous installer, je lui dirai quoi faire.

-Il y a une liste de chose que Tonks ne peut pas manger, expliqua Remus.

-A cause du bébé ?

-Oui c'est cela, répondit le loup-garou. Je te donnerai la liste comme ça tu pourras élaborer tranquillement le menu.

-D'accord. Oh Remus ? S'exclama-t-il soudainement avant de détourner les yeux faces à l'absurdité de la chose qu'il s'apprêtait à demander. Vous vous êtes documenté ?

Le loup-garou le regarda un moment sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Alors que Draco rougissait à l'idée de devoir mieux formuler la question, le maraudeur le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Et, au milieu de tous les sentiments qui se disputaient dans le regard doré du sorcier, Draco vit de la peine et de la pitié.

-Oui, je te passerai les livres prénataux une fois que je les aurai terminé.

Draco n'était plus repassé dans le salon de la soirée. Une fois que Kreattur eut fini de préparer les chambres, il lui ordonna de préparer en entrée une salade de roquette, parmesan et Saint-Jacques. Puis, en plat principale, de la dingue aux raisins et pour finir en dessert, une tarte à la mélasse. Draco avait réussi à demander discrètement de l'aide à Remus pour qu'il agrandisse la table à manger (il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'il n'avait plus de baguette) et il mit la table manuellement car il était déjà assez tard et Kreattur semblait débordé. Il passa d'ailleurs le reste de la soirée auprès de l'elfe dans la cuisine, à superviser le montage des assiettes.

-Mon pauvre maître, n'arrêtait pas de gémir l'elfe, réduit à ça par le fils indigne, le mari incapable.

-Ne parle pas ainsi de ton maître, le reprenait Draco sans grande conviction.

Puis il convia les gens à dîner et au milieu de toute cette foule, il se sentit immensément seule.

Il s'avança vers Sirius, voulant s'asseoir à sa droite comme le convenait la coutume mais il fut devancé par Potter. Il savait qu'il perdrait ce combat avant même de l'avoir commencé alors il voulu prendre celle de gauche. Il avait déjà tiré la chaise pour s'asseoir quand Ronald le bouscula sans ménagement, manqua de lui faire renverser une assiette dans la foulée.

-C'est ma place, fit-il remarquer au roux les dents serrées par l'irritation face à l'air particulièrement satisfait du rouquin.

-Il n'y a pas ton nom gravé dessus Malfoy. J'y suis assis donc c'est ma place, va t'asseoir ailleurs.

-Ton manque de maturité et de civisme m'impressionnera toujours Weasley, répondit-il d'un ton sec alors que sa mâchoire se contractait.

Il ne voulu pas se donner encore plus en spectacle et il partit s'asseoir en bout de table, entre Fol'oeil et Fleur Delacourt. Une fois qu'il fut assis, le silence pesant qui était tombé sur la table se leva et chacun commença à discuter joyeusement avec son voisin. Il resta silencieux, essayant d'apprécier le goût de la nourriture. Il se sentait déprimé. Et, il avait l'étrange sensation que maintenant qu'il déprimait, tout avec une teinte un peu plus grise et tout était fait de manière à le rendre encore plus nostalgique. Il avait choisi les ingrédients avec choix, tout le monde se régalait alors que pour lui, la nourriture avait un goût de cendre. Seul Remus pensa à le féliciter pour ses choix d'ailleurs, et Draco le remercia du bout des lèvres quand il fut faire face au regard perçant de sa cousine et aux sourires moqueurs des adolescents. Il était touché par l'attention mais il s'en serait réellement passé à l'heure actuelle.

Il abandonna à l'entrée, se contentant de picorer dans son plat principal et ne toucha pas au dessert. Il l'avait choisi car c'était le dessert préféré de Potter. Celui-ci semblait se régaler et le voir ainsi faisait sourire son époux. L'effet désiré était là, il leur avait fait plaisir mais il n'avait pas ce retour sur les sensations. Comme si il y avait un mur entre lui et les autres. Surtout que son époux ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis l'arrivée des autres.

Il s'éclipsa à la fin du repas et gagna sa chambre qui, à sa grande surprise, ne lui avait jamais paru si accueillante que maintenant.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Draco ne descendit que rarement si bien que tous semblait oublier son existence.

-Quelqu'un sait où dort Malfoy ? Demanda un jour Hermione après l'avoir vu quitter la table sans un mot et sans toucher à son assiette un soir de plus.

-Qui est-ce que ça intéresse ? Répliqua Ron alors qu'il enfournait une autre part de tarte dans sa bouche.

-Tu es répugnant, grimaça la jeune fille avant de baisser le ton de sa voix forçant les autres à se rapprocher pour entendre. Si vous comptez bien, toutes les chambres ont été distribuées le soir de notre arrivée.

-C'est vrai, s'exclama Ginny surprise. Il a surement dormi dans le canapé de la bibliothèque dans ce cas, et maintenant que Bill et Fleur sont partis il doit occuper l'une des chambres.

-Peut-être, répondit Hermione d'un air songeur. Mais ça m'inquiète un peu.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour ce pauvre type ? Demanda Harry. Il est nourrit et loger comme un prince, je ne vois pas de quoi tu devrais t'inquiéter.

-Et bien, répondit Hermione avec un regard réprobateur, il ne mange pas vraiment et personne ne semble s'en inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, soupira Ron, il ne serait pas descendu s'il ne mangeait pas.

-Ou bien il surveille sa ligne, se moqua Ginny faisant rire les deux garçons.

La brune ne répondit pas, soucieuse mais taraudé par l'idée qu'elle ne devait pas avoir pitié de ce garçon qui leur avait mené la vie dure pendant des années à l'école.

-Sirius ! Gronda Remus avec colère.

-Il peut très bien rester là un jour tout seul, ça ne va pas le tuer, répliqua le brun aux cheveux bouclés.

-Il a raison, ajouta Harry avec conviction, Malfoy n'a pas besoin de venir au mariage, en plus il nous méprise, ça sera pénible pour tout le monde.

-Reste en dehors de ça Harry, répliqua le loup-garou avec sécheresse. Depuis combien de temps ne lui as-tu pas adressé la parole ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pas important, répliqua le maraudeur sur la défensive.

-Cela va faire bientôt 1 semaine et c'est intolérable Sirius. Soit tu fais des efforts, soit je t'obligerai à en faire, dit-il avec un regard lourd de reproches.

-Pourquoi il devrait faire des efforts envers Malfoy ? Si ce petit prétentieux n'a pas envi de s'intégrer je ne comprends pas pourquoi il devrait aller vers lui.

-Pour la dernière fois Harry, reste en dehors de ça, répliqua Remus alors que l'animagus restait désespérément silencieux.

-Je pense qu'Harry à raison Moony. Malfoy ne ferait que rendre ça pén-

-Ça suffit Sirius ! Pour une fois, comporte toi en adulte ! Ce garçon n'a que 17 ans et bien que je sache aussi bien que toi qui il est et ce qu'il a fait, il **n'a pas** à prendre autant de responsabilités !

-Mais qu'elle resp-

-Laisse les adultes discuter Harry !

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la bibliothèque où avait commencé la dispute au moment où la voix de Remus, pourtant toujours si calme, claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. Harry resta tétanisé un moment avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il sentait la colère gonfler un peu plus dans son ventre et brouiller ses sens. Elle commençait à le posséder toute entière et finit par déborder quand l'objet de tous ces problèmes sorties de la salle de bain.

Draco venait de laver ses cheveux. Il c'était demandé un instant si il devait les couper maintenant qu'ils arrivaient au milieu de son dos mais il se ravisa. C'était la seule partie de son corps que son époux appréciait alors il n'allait pas s'en séparer maintenant. Ne pouvant pas les sécher avec un sortilège, il les avait essuyé énergiquement avant de les laisser lâché dans son dos. Puis, il avait fait son petit rituel habituel devant la glace, les crèmes, les potions, le parfum. Tout pour être aussi beau que possible. Cependant, cette image ne le satisfaisait pas, elle ne la satisfaisait plus. Il détourna les yeux du miroir, déposa sa serviette et sortie de la salle de bain. Il regardait les pointes de ses cheveux, qu'il tournait entre ses doigts quand il percuta quelqu'un.

-Ah pardon, s'excusa-t-il distraitement sans chercher à s'enquérir de l'identité de la personne.

Il fut bousculé brutalement et il tituba, essayant de se rattraper au mur mais finit sur les fesses, aux pieds de Potter qui le regardait avec mépris. Le brun crispa sa mâchoire, semblant prêt à dire quelque chose mais il fit tout à coup volte-face et s'en alla, le pas alourdit par la rage contenue.

-Pauvre type, ne pu s'empêcher de souffler le blond alors qu'il se relevait.

Il regagna ensuite sa chambre, le pas trainant et s'effondra sur son lit.

Draco était une fois de plus assis entre tous les gens, une fois de plus en bous de table, une fois de plus silencieux alors que les plats défilaient devant ses yeux. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de se servir, se contentant d'un verre d'eau quand il sursauta brusquement.

-Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il après que quelqu'un l'ait appelé une nième fois.

Il chercha des yeux la provenance de la voix avec intérêt avant de s'arrêter sur Granger avec déception. Pendant, un instant, il avait cru que son époux se rappelait de son existance. Celle-ci lui tendait le saladier avec une mine inquiète et interrogative.

-Tu ne comptes pas manger ? S'enquit-elle.

-Si si, répondit-il évasivement en se servant une cuillère pour donner le change, j'étais juste ailleurs.

-Humm, marmonna-t-elle peu convaincu. Tu devrais prendre aussi du poulet.

-Oui, il a l'air délicieux.

Et il n'y toucha pas.

Ce fut la première fois qu'on lui adressait la parole. Plus que la perte d'appétit, ce fut ses mains moites et son cœur palpitant qui serrèrent sa gorge et qui l'empêchait de manger. Granger c'était inquiété pour lui et ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil durant le repas et il trouva que finalement, elle s'arrangeait en grandissant. La petite fille au physique ingrat commençait à laisser entrevoir une belle jeune femme et Draco ne doutait pas qu'elle réussirait avec son caractère. Il quitta la salle, le cœur un peu plus léger que les soirs précédents et gagna la salle de bain avec un peu plus d'entrain. Cependant, sa joie descendit bien vite quand il fit face à Weasley en sortant de la douche. Comme le hasard faisait mal les choses parfois.

-Pas la peine de faire ami ami avec elle Malfoy, elle a juste pitié parce que c'est une chic fille, l'apostropha le rouquin alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

-A l'évidence, répondit le blond sans grand entrain, j'ai compris Weasley, ça fait des années que tu baves à ses pieds. Il faudrait songer à le lui dire, ajouta-t-il pour une raison qui lui échappa, la guerre est proche.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Malfoy, répondit le rouquin avec un mépris non feint.

-Ah oui ? Répondit-il d'un air septique.

Bien entendu, il ne vit pas venir le coup. Il se rattrapa au mur comme il pu en grimaçant et gratifia le roux d'un regard noir. Il se demanda une fraction de seconde si ce serait vraiment malin de répliquer et il jugea que non en voyant les doigts de Weasley crisper au dessus de la poche de son jean où reposait surement sa baguette. Il soupira avant de se redresser et replaça ses cheveux derrière ses épaules avant de s'éloigner.

-Tu fuis ? C'est indigne d'un Malfoy ! Le provoqua l'adolescent.

-Je suis un Black, répondit-il à sa provocation et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec une satisfaction cruelle en voyant le visage du sorcier se tordre sous la colère.

-N'insulte pas Sirius ! Cria-t-il dans le couloir.

-M'insulter ? Demanda la voix de Sirius.

Draco tourna la tête pour voir son époux sortir d'une pièce avec Remus. Il offrit un petit hochement de tête à ce dernier mais préféra garder le silence. Il connaissant son époux, tout ce qu'il dirait à partir de maintenant ne fera que le braquer un peu plus.

-Et je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu proférer comme insulte, demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et lança un regard à Ronald pour voir ce qu'il allait dire.

-Quand je lui ai dire que fuir était indigne d'un Malfoy, il a dit qu'il était un Black, répéta le rouquin avec colère mais adressant tout de même un sourire goguenard au blond, s'attendant sûrement à gagner cette manche.

-Et bien c'est la vérité, répondit Sirius en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Ron surpris.

-C'est la vérité. Maintenant, si tu veux bien aller te préparer Draco, nous allons au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

-Quoi ?

Allons bon. C'était à son tour d'être surpris.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis ravis d'avoir eut autant de réaction :) mais je vous rassure ce n'était pas une menace destinée à vous faire parler hein (quoi que ...). Bon, les choses sérieuses commencent réellement. Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie des films n'est pas respectée compte tenue de la 6eme année qui n'a du coup, pas du tout été respectée. Le mariage se déroule donc durant la première semaine de Juillet.

 **kimaniwu** : Ahh je dois t'avouer que c'était ma grosse crainte aussi. L'histoire n'aurait eut aucun intérêt si je n'avais pas réussi à me détacher de celle de Diri-chan sans pour autant perdre l'idée principale. Mais même si l'histoire commence sérieusement à diverger, quelques points clés supplémentaires rappèleront sans doute encore l'histoire de Diri-chan.

 **Guest** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ et pour ce couple, et bien je l'ai découvert dans "la pureté du sang" de Diri-chan et je dois dire que c'était le coup de coeur. Surtout par rapport à la mine d'or de situations exploitables qu'il peut engendre. je ne te dis pas comment je dois me retenir de ne pas balancer d'autres idées (sinon l'histoire serait partie dans tous les sens sûrement).

 **livyn** : J'adore Remus aussi! Et plus j'avance plus je songe à lui faire une petite série à part, mais ça viendra plus tard surtout que je viens de débuter un nouveau projet dont je vous parlerais (enfin je vous soumettrais le résumé diront nous) qu'une fois que j'aurais une bonne quinzaine de chapitres d'avances. Et pour le petit slow romantique, tu vas être déçu ... mais ne perd pas espoir! Ça viendra et plus vite que tu ne le penses (mais peut-être pas comme tu le souhaiterais).

 **liloua** : Tu l'avais deviné ! Mais tu as tout mon respect! A partir d'ici, je commence également à faire évoluer l'intrigue même d'Harry Potter car même si on ne suit que Draco, et bien on doit aussi savoir comment Voldemort va finir! Si tu devines, je te tire mon chapeau ;).

 **Cinnam** : Draco a également hâte de ce moment et tu te doutes bien que Sirius fera tout pour taire la vraie raison de sa présence ici.

 **Always-Slythindor** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Je travaillerai dur pour que ça continue à te plaire promis!

 **Mileminia** : Oh la la ! J'ai ici une fofolle surexcité! Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire et j'ai presque été tenté de poster 2 chapitres ;). Ma meilleure amie est de tout coeur avec toi! Elle aussi veut parfois frapper certain de mes personnages, donc il faudra prendre un ticket.

Je tiens quand même à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Ron Harry et Hermione en vrai x) (je remarque que j'ai souvent tendance à les maltraiter). Dans de futur projet, ils seront peut-être mis à l'honneur et je serais moins méchante avec eux, mais ils souffriront toujours parce que j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages 8D. Sur ce:

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Quand Draco se présenta dans le salon une petite heure plus tard, tout le monde était déjà prêt à partir. Pour une fois, Sirius était élégant dans son costume et Draco pu voir pour la première fois que son mari pouvait être un homme séduisant (il avait déjà révélé qu'il pouvait être agréable à regarder après s'être rasé mais l'hygiène de vie et le style vestimentaire ne suivant pas … Draco avait abandonné rapidement cette idée). D'ailleurs, celui-ci le fixa intensément quand il rentra dans la pièce avec une cape de sorcier spécialement apprêté pour les cérémonies et un costume trois pièces. Le blond offrit un petit sourire au brun quand il vit que celui-ci avait repris sa fâcheuse manie de l'observer.

-Je suis trop apprêté ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant qu'il était le seul à être si bien habillé.

Remarque qui vexa visiblement Potter et Weasley qui se mirent à inspecter leur tenue, les joues rougies face la simplicité apparente de leur costume.

-Non, répondit Sirius avant même que les autres n'aient le temps de comprendre la question, tu es parfait.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, surpris avant de rougir légèrement. C'était le premier compliment qu'il recevait depuis des mois et cela lui faisait réellement chaud au cœur. Pour l'occasion, Draco avait opté pour un style victorien avec une chemise blanche, un manteau noir avec plusieurs rangés de boutons et une cape verte. Il avait noué ses cheveux dans le bas de sa nuque et les avait laissé lâché dans son dos. Les autres garçons portaient des costumes tristement banaux et le regard de Ronald était plus noir que jamais.

-Vous êtes très élégant, finit-il par dire à son époux qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

-Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? Demanda soudainement le brun en passant ses doigts dans les longues mèches blondes qui coulèrent dans sa main.

-J'ai demandé à Kreattur de couper les pointes, répondit-il en souriant avec douceur, ils étaient trop long.

Ces discussions, aussi maladroites et dénuées d'intérêt soient-elles, lui avaient cruellement manqué. Il se sentait bêtement heureux d'avoir enfin un peu d'attention.

-Mais non, se plaignit l'homme après la surprise d'apprendre que Kreattur était capable de s'occuper d'une tâche pareille.

-Vous aimez beaucoup mes cheveux, fit remarquer doucement le blond.

L'animagus se recula brusquement avec un air gêné peint sur le visage. Draco préféra ne pas se tourner vers les autres occupants de la pièce pour ne pas affronter leur regard et accueilli l'arrivée de Molly avec gratitude pour une fois. Celle-ci sonna le départ et pour la première fois en 7 mois, il mis le pied hors de la demeure des Black.

Quand ils sortirent de la cheminée des Weasley, tout le monde se dispersa, prenant possession des lieux avec une aisance qui soulignait l'habitude de chacun de venir. Draco resta debout devant la cheminée, les bras ballant, incapable de trouver ce qu'il devait faire. La maison était incroyablement chargée à son goût, elle grouillait de monde et il semblait régner un désordre et un brouhaha constant. Il finit par se déplacer quand il fut bousculé par un homme qui sorti de la cheminée. Un beau rouquin au regard dur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait d'un Weasley. Il se décala précipitamment quand le rouquin lui demanda de sa voix rocailleuse de se décaler. Cependant, où qu'il aille, il avait l'impression de gêner, soit il était dans le chemin soit devant un placard.

Se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise, il se décala progressivement jusqu'à trouver une porte. Il sentit l'odeur de l'herbe, de l'air frai, de la chaleur du soleil et il fit un pas timide vers la porte. Elle ne semblait pas verrouillée.

Il posa sa main sur le bois abimé de la porte et il la poussa légèrement. La porte pivota en grinçant légèrement. Il se surprit à rester debout sur le seuil, incapable de franchir le pas de la porte. Il voyait le marais s'étendre à perte de vue, il voyait le soleil, il entendait les oiseaux qui chantaient dehors, il voyait le monde extérieur. Il pris une grande bouffée d'air et tourna son visage vers le soleil. Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit un pas en avant.

Il sursauta quand une main masculine et puissante se referma sur son bras et le ramena dans la maison. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors que le cri qui n'avait pas franchi la barrière de ses lèvres menaçait toujours de lui échapper.

-Où crois-tu aller ? Demanda son époux d'une voix sifflante d'où couvait la colère.

-Dehors, répondit-il dans un halètement un peu tremblant.

-Rappel toi des règles, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel. Tu le dois à Remus souvient-en.

-Je sais, s'étrangla-t-il.

-Reste dans mon champ de vision, dit-il avant de le lâcher.

Bien sûr. C'était trop beau.

Il avait cru un moment gagner plus de liberté mais c'était en réalité un beau piège. Draco ne mis donc pas le pied dehors même si sa gorge se serrait et que ses yeux le brulaient, mais il resta debout face à la porte si longtemps que c'est Ronald qui le pria de bouger car sa réaction mettait mal à l'aise tout le monde.

-On dirait … un prisonnier, chuchota Hermione à son passage.

-Il ne mesure simplement pas la chance qu'il a, répondit Harry sans grand entrain, il sur joue un peu sûrement.

Draco détesta être le centre de l'attention de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne ainsi car sa vie lui paraissait alors encore plus misérable. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses forces. Claquant discrètement ses joues pour se remettre les idées en place il chercha quelqu'un d'abordable. Il regrettait l'absence de Remus. Celui-ci viendrait sans doute plus tard avec sa famille. Bien entendu, il était hors de questions qu'il s'approche du trio d'or et Sirius semblait assez en colère comme ça. La cuisine semblait être en proie à un véritable siège, il ne lui restait plus que le salon car il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'aller à l'étage. Fouillant un peu la pièce, il repéra un tabouret posé près d'une bibliothèque branlante juste en dessous d'une fenêtre. Il s'y assis avec précaution et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il pouvait voir et les jumeaux dresser des tentes. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser sous le soleil doux de ce début de matinée.

Cela le rendit amère et déprimé. Il préféra se détourner de se spectacle et préféra explorer la bibliothèque des yeux. Des contes pour enfants, quelques livres scolaires et à sa grande surprise des livres moldus, rien de bien intéressant. Il eut vite fait d'épuiser toute la distraction que pouvait lui apporter la bibliothèque et se concentra sur ses ongles.

Et la matinée fut longue. Très longue.

Quand midi arriva, il y eut une sorte de frénésie générale et tout le monde sortie de la maison alors qu'une foule d'invités supplémentaire arrivait. Il y avait beaucoup de visage connu et il fut surpris d'y voir des camarades de classe tel que Neville Londubas ou Luna Lovegood. Il ne fit cependant aucun pas vers eux car il était étroitement surveillé par un Sirius Black suspicieux et irrité. Il prit donc place silencieusement sur l'une des nombreuses chaises qui avaient été installée dans la matinée. Il s'assit à côté de son époux, pour une fois. Il y avait le professeur Lupin de l'autre côté qui le salua gentiment avant de retourner à sa conversation avec un auror.

Quand tout le monde fut en place, William Weasley fit son entrée accompagnée de son frère, Charlie Weasley qui était sûrement son témoin. C'étaient de beaux hommes, les plus beaux de la fratrie. Draco se surpris à détailler le futur marié et à l'envier. C'était une cérémonie simple, et sans artifice, pourtant, elle lui semblait tellement plus jolie et agréable que la sienne qui c'était déroulé dans un parking moldu au milieu de la nuit qu'en présence des témoins et du mage de cérémonie.

La déception lui serra la gorge et il reporta ses yeux sur l'autel. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Albus Dumbledore dans une robe violette douteuse prendre place alors que le futur marié prenait place. Puis, la musique commença. Tout le monde se retourna pour admirer l'arriver de la mariée mais Draco resta immobile, fixant un point derrière l'autel. Même si c'était une cérémonie sans prétention, il aurait voulu ça pour lui et cela lui faisait mal de regarder, tellement mal. Mais bientôt, elle fut dans son champ de vision avec une jolie robe blanche, sa petite sœur Gabrielle, à ses côtés sûrement en tant que témoin et accompagnées par leur père. Draco ne voulu pas se faire remarquer une nouvelle fois alors il resta attentif pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie et applaudie quand il fallut le faire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Quand on les invita à passer à table, il chercha son époux des yeux et eut la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas installé à sa table. Il ne connaissait pas les sorciers avec qui il du manger, quoiqu'il ne mangea pas. Il y avait un petit sorcier rabougrit et bavard, une vielle maniaque et un sorcier à la peau sombre très silencieux. Celui-ci ne le quitta que rarement des yeux durant le repas, ne le rendant que plus mal à l'aise.

Alors que toutes les tables s'animaient en discussion, la sienne restait tristement silencieuse. Même le sorcier bavard avait compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de ses camarades de table. Alors tous mangeaient silencieusement et faisaient mine d'apprécier ce qu'il y avait dans leur assiette.

De temps en temps, Draco jetait un regard à la table de son époux. Il était assis avec Remus, Nymphadora Tonks, Fol'œil, et le professeur MacGonagall. Il semblait s'amuser follement vu l'aboiement qui lui servait de rire qui lui arrivait de temps à autre. Sans compter que la table qu'occupait Potter & Co était pratiquement accolée. Le dessert se termina finalement et Draco s'ennuya un peu moins quand l'heure de la danse arriva. Potter était une véritable catastrophe et la fille Weasley semblait vouloir absolument une danse bien que ce dernier essayait de s'esquiver par tous les moyens. Granger et Weasley se tournaient autour comme deux idiots, Remus semblait esquiver sa compagne sous le regard moquer de son époux, les jumeaux Weasley semblait comploter dans un coin et Luna Lovegood dansait étrangement toute seule avec un homme qui était visiblement son père. Le couple tout juste marié dansait quand à lui sans se quitter des yeux et Draco les trouvaient magnifiques. Il les enviait tellement que la jalousie lui faisait mal au ventre.

Las de ses propres sentiments, il reporta son attention sur son assiette encore pleine de gâteau. Il soupira profondément et se dit que rester enfermé dans la demeure des Black une fois de plus n'aurait pas été si mal. Il prit sa cuillère et se mis à écraser sans pitié une framboise qui trainait dans son assiette. Il ne fut entièrement satisfait que quand elle termina en bouilli au milieu du plat.

Il releva des yeux une fois de plus quand la musique pris un rythme plus festif et il vit presque tous les invités se joindre aux festivités. Lui resta assis d'une part car il n'avait aucune envie de danser seul, ensuite car il ne voulait pas partager leur joie.

Quand une bonne heure se fut écoulée et que tous l'eurent oublié, il s'éclipsa. Il fit le tour de la tante jusqu'à en sortir sans que personne ne l'arrête. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il prit une profonde inspiration et apprécia la brise fraiche de ce début de soirée d'été sur son visage. Se sentant tout de suite mieux, il se mit à marcher. D'abord vers la maison des Weasley avant de faire brusquement demi-tour. Il étoufferait si il retournait à l'intérieur tout de suite. Alors, il s'enfonça dans les hautes herbes qui délimitaient dans le marais et avança sans savoir où menaient ses pas. Il se sentait tellement bien à cet instant, seul, libre.

Grisé par cette sensation, il accéléra progressivement jusqu'à se retrouver à courir loin d'eux, loin de Potter, loin des Weasley, loin de Sirius. Il voulait continuer tout droit et reprendre sa vie où elle s'était arrêtée si brusquement. Mais il s'arrêta, les bras ballant et le souffle court. Où irait-il ? Seul, sans le sous, ne sachant même pas où il se trouvait et surtout, sans baguette ? Il se dit le temps d'un bref instant que cette question n'avait aucune importance et il fit un pas de plus mais le second resta bloqué au stade d'intention quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

Combien de pas lui restait-il avant que la magie ne le foudroie ?

Finalement, la solitude l'écrasa et ce sentiment de liberté qui l'avait enivré un peu plus tôt s'évapora bien vite. Il se sentait prisonnier dans cette pseudo liberté. Soudainement, il ressentit un peu d'empathie pour Sirius Black. Lui, jusqu'à maintenant c'était résigné au fait de rester coincer avec lui pour le reste de sa vie. Mais le brun non. Tous les jours il sortait, il vagabondait dehors et faisait tout ce qu'il voulait. Sauf qu'il revenait toujours au même point. Il pouvait essayer de fuir ou d'oublier autant qu'il le voulait, la magie le ramènerait toujours à cette triste vérité. Ils étaient liés pour l'éternité.

Vaincu, il resta debout, au milieu des herbes hautes à attendre.

Quand il fit vraiment trop sombre pour se repérer, Draco fit demi-tour. Il se laissa guider par le son des festivités et profita simplement des derniers instants de pseudo liberté qu'il avait. Quand il regagna le domaine des Weasley, il ne pu que constater que ses bottes étaient mouillés et couverte de boue et d'eau vaseuse. Dommage, se dit-il, il les aimait bien.

Il flâna un dernier instant dehors avant de regagner la tante. Il ne voulu pas se faire remarquer en entrant par l'entrée principale alors il fit le tour jusqu'à trouver une ouverture entre deux rideaux de tentes. Il essuya quand même ses pieds comme il pu car ça trahirait forcément sa petite balade et cela lui prit plus de temps et d'énergie que prévu. Il fut tant concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le volume sonore diminua progressivement jusqu'à se stopper. C'est qu'une fois la toile de tente écartée alors qu'il voulait se frayer un chemin discrètement parmi les convives qu'il se rendit compte du calme suspect qui régnait. Il eut le temps de voir la lumière vaporeuse d'un patronus s'évaporer avant de croiser le regard horrifié de quelques invités et celui perçant de son époux. Il sut à ce moment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question car un véritable chaos s'abattit dans le jardin des Weasley à ce moment là. Avant même que le danger ne soit clairement identifié, il y eut un mouvement de foule. Certain sorcier courant hors des limites du domaine et transplantant brusquement, d'autres gagnants la maison et certains arrivant. Draco reconnu parmi eux quelques aurores de l'ordre et dans la seconde qui suivit, les mangemorts. En masse.

C'était un raid.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous!

J'ai décidé de poster dès aujourd'hui car je sais que l'attente aurait pu être dure pour certain (comme je suis généreuse et compatissante!). Et là, je me suis rendue compte que ... wow ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas avancé dans mes chapitres ! La panique.

En fait, j'ai réécrit les deux derniers chapitres et ça change totalement le dénouement que j'avais prévu et je suis entrain de sérieusement me demander comment tout cela va finir. Ohhh j'ai une idée bien précise, ne vous en faite pas, ce qui devait arriver arrivera. Mais la question est, comment en arriverons-nous là. Et mon problème c'est de savoir si je vais tourner ça en Happy End, en fin normale ou en désespoir profond. C'est au choix. Et pour l'instant justement, j'hésite d'où mon inactivité. Alors je ferais sûrement en fonction de vos avis dans les chapitres suivants quand l'histoire commencera réellement à se corser (oui j'ai été gentille pour l'instant).

 **Waylander** : Sur ce point, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi, Remus est génial et je prend plaisir à le mettre en scène. Pour Voldemort ... voilà un vrai défi pour moi et sûrement le point le plus compliqué de cette fiction. Car après tout, nous ne suivons pour l'instant que le point de vue de Draco, donc nous apprenons toutes les choses en même temps que lui et c'est difficile pour moi de remettre en scène les derniers actes de la guerre. Mais, en même temps, ça me donne la liberté d'en faire un peu ce que je veux. Alors disons que c'est un mal pour un bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont tes goûts, que tu préfères une fiction ou une autre n'engage que toi (surtout que tu dis avoir aimé les deux alors ça ne peut qu'être flatteur!).

 **Elodie R** : Tu as sûrement pensé à la première inquiétude de Draco: "que diras Sirius". Malheureusement, tu verras ici que cette bataille ne joue pas en sa faveur et que Draco va devoir se montrer encore plus fort et raisonnable pour la suite.

 **Antit** : Simple, précis, concis: Merci.

 **Mileminia** : Ah! Ma fofolle! Tes commentaires me font toujours beaucoup rire et je dois dire que je commence à les attendre avec impatiente. Comment répondre à tout? Alors oui, Draco essaye vraiment de faire un travail sur lui même pour pouvoir être toléré à défaut d'accepté, mais bon, avec la paranoïa générée par la guerre, ses efforts sont un peu vain. Mais pas avec tout le monde car tu verras rapidement qu'au cours des chapitres, qu'il se fera d'autres alliés que Remus. Comme quoi, être raisonnable fini par payer. Il y aura bien sûr d'autres petits moments de couple mais je crains que la touche d'innocence soit perdue à cause de l'entêtement de Sirius. Et oui, comme tu l'auras deviné, le trio d'or va se barrer. Et non, promis, je n'attendrais pas la fin de la guerre pour la grossesse, chose que beaucoup attendent. Mieux, je peux te promettre que ça se fera avant noël (dans la chronologie de la fic) et que ça arrivera plus vite que prévue.

 **merguez** : Tout d'abord, jolie pseudo. Il semblerait que vous ayez tous la même inquiétude au sujet de qui a prévenu les mangemorts et c'est une question qui sera résolue au chapitre suivant. Mais bon, on s'en doute, ça sent le cramé pour Draco.

 **Diri-chan** : Alors je dois avouer que j'attendais ta réaction avec impatiente et appréhension à la fois. Effectivement, je me suis totalement détachée du déroulement de ton histoire mais les points clés resteront et j'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de surprise pour toi à certains moments. Je galère également aux sujets des personnages, surtout pour gérer la trame de Harry Potter qui est censée se dérouler en parallèle mais ce sont les joies du métier. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis contente de ne pas avoir gâché ton histoire en essayant de faire un remake!

 **livyn** : Autant dire tout de suite que tu vas être déçue, Sirius va avoir un peu de mal à se remettre en question même si il va commencer à apprécier son mari. Mais ce ne seront certainement pas les derniers moments de liberté de Draco.

 **kymaniwu** : Sache que c'est pour toi que j'ai posté dès lundi! En lisant ton commentaire, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai été un peu cruelle de couper là, mais je ne voulais pas déroger à la longueur moyenne de mes chapitres. Du coup j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. Et comme je le dis, vous commencez sérieusement à connaître Sirius car vous avez pratiquement tous émis des inquiétudes sur "l'après attaque". Et bien disons que vous n'allez pas être déçu, et que vous détesterez sûrement quelques personnes!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Letki

* * *

Draco tenta de rejoindre les membres résidents dans l'ordre mais il fut bousculé de tous les côtés par les sorciers fuyant. Il vit avec stupéfaction et une admiration naissante, Fleur Delacours, maintenant Weasley, abattre un mangemort froidement dans sa robe de mariée.

Alors que la plus part des membres de l'ordre de sa génération avait des réticences à tuer, celle-ci n'avait même pas l'air de s'intéresser au sorcier qui tombait, foudroyé par un éclair vert alors qu'elle s'occupait du prochain. Il vit avec encore plus de stupéfaction qu'elle épargna le prochain qui l'affronta alors que cela failli lui coûter la victoire. Il comprit lorsqu'il la vit sauter dans le dos de son époux pour le protéger d'un sortilège. Ses cheveux blonds s'échappèrent de son chignon sophistiqué alors que le maléfice s'écrasait sur le bouclier qu'elle venait de créer avec force. Elle écarta la fumée qui la gênait d'un mouvement de bras et répliqua avec une violence qui laissa Draco ébahit. Son adversaire également car il fut blessé mortellement à la gorge.

Et oui, l'instinct. Même demi-vélane, elle protégeait son âme sœur avec toute la férocité de son espèce. Draco la trouva magnifique et son cœur s'accéléra un instant à la vue de cette créature mortellement sublime. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus quand il vit William Weasley défendre son épouse à main nue, les instincts de loup-garou le poussant également à protéger sa moitié. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient dangereux, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Draco détourna les yeux quand les combats se rapprochèrent de lui. La chance qu'il avait était qu'il n'était pas rentré dans la tente où tous les invités étaient réunis quand l'attaque avait commencé. Il put faire demi-tour rapidement et il retourna sur ses pas dans les hautes herbes. Il contourna le champ de bataille discrètement et il pu ainsi se rapprocher du groupe résident à Grimmault. Il s'approcha de la lisière du marais, cherchant des yeux ses alliés quand une explosion derrière lui le projeta à découvert. Il roula durement sur le sol jusqu'à terminer sa course dans la toile de tente qui se détacha et tomba sur lui dans sa chute.

L'adrénaline lui faisant oublier la douleur du à cette mauvaise chute, il se releva brusquement, tentant de se détacher du tissus de la tente quand il vit un serpent de flamme se heurter à une bulle d'eau juste au dessus de sa tête. Il se jeta au sol à plat ventre, sa peau le brulant à cause de la vapeur provoquée par le choc. Finalement, il se glissa de nouveau sous le tissus, profitant de la maigre cachette que cela lui apportait et il se mis à ramper à l'aveuglette vers l'endroit qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

Quand le bruit assourdissant des sorts surpuissants s'entrechoquant s'éloigna, il se redressa sur ses genoux tremblant et se débattit avec le tissu pour se relever. Il tourna la tête rapidement comme une bête affolée à la recherche de son époux mais celui-ci restait introuvable. Par contre, il vit le trio d'or, faisant face à Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Il ne prit pas le temps d'avoir peur et il s'élança parmi les combats, se baissant et couvrant sa tête avec ses bras pour éviter les sorts qui fusaient et arriva à leur niveau.

-Harry ! Hurla Granger en lui tendant la main après avoir dressé un bouclier entre lui et Bellatrix.

-Non Hermione ! Cria-t-il en retour en lançant un sort qui glaça le sang dans les veines de Draco. Sectumsempra !

Bellatrix n'eut qu'à lever sa baguette pour dévier le sort qui heurta un sorcier qui fuyait. Draco reconnu le vieux sorcier bavard qui était assis à sa table un peu plus tôt et il vit les lacérations apparaître et trancher la peau de son dos profondément, provoquant rapidement une marre de sang. Hermione poussa un crie horrifié et couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains alors que Draco était soudainement figé sur place. Il connaissait trop bien ce sortilège, Potter avait déjà failli le tuer avec ça, lui lacérant le torse et lui laissant une fine cicatrice indélébile. Tout le sang se retira du visage de Potter qui tituba, hébété en regardant le sorcier se vider de son sang. Il n'avait apparemment pas prévu ça.

-Bébé Potter connaît des sorts de magie noire ?! Rigola Bellatrix d'un air dément, à moi de te montrer les miens.

Elle répliqua d'un informulé et Potter eut le réflexe de se jeter sur le côté. Draco qui était derrière eux ne le vit qu'au dernier moment et eut un peu moins de chance. Il évita l'impact mais il sentit la morsure de la douleur dans sa jambe quand le sort frappa le sol à ses pieds, fendant la terre et la noircissant. Il resta à terre un moment, trop longtemps, car sa jambe tremblait d'une façon incontrôlable alors que des spasmes l'agitaient.

-Harry !

Draco releva la tête et il vit avec désespoir Granger se jeter sur le sauveur et transplaner avec lui et le rouquin à qui elle tenait la main. Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet de son propre sort et croisa le regard de sa tante.

-Draco ! C'est donc là que tu te cachais.

Elle combla la distance qui les séparait et le remis sur ses pieds en le tenant par les cheveux.

-Le maître nous à dis de ne pas te toucher, toi et notre cher cousin, saurais-tu pourquoi mon petit Draco ? Demanda-t-elle cruellement alors qu'il s'accrochait à son poignet pour tenir debout sans qu'elle ne lui arrache les cheveux. Pourquoi es-tu avec eux Draco ? Es-tu un traitre ?

-Non ma tante, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait convainquant.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici Draco ?

Il chercha des yeux de l'aide et l'espoir s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que les sorciers fuyaient le champ de bataille. Il vit Remus être touché par un sortilège et sa compagne l'évacuer juste après. La famille Weasley combattait côte à côte et Draco devait avouer qu'ils étaient sacrément efficaces. Surtout les deux ainés et les filles qui étaient beaucoup plus vicieuses que les garçons. Les jumeaux semaient la pagaille chez l'ennemie en les piégeant avec des farces de leur création qui permettait à leur grand frère de les vaincre. Ginny et sa mère combattaient côte à côte et Draco vit un reducto qui désintégra pratiquement un homme. Elle était dangereuse également nota le blond, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier. Mais au milieu de tout cela, il ne vit pas son époux. Jamais.

-Qui cherches-tu du regard Draco ? Demanda sa tante. Sirius ? A mon avis, il est déjà mort, rigola-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Draco, il est vivant.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant un peu plus fort ses cheveux alors que ses yeux de plissaient dangereusement.

-Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-il avant de jeter tout son poids en arrière.

Elle était bonne combattant alors elle eut le temps de s'écarter, laissant Draco s'écraser sur la table. Elle brandit sa baguette, écumant de rage mais le blond réagit plus vite en lui écrasant le gâteau de mariage dans le visage, la privant momentanément de sa vue. Il se mit à ramper aussi vite que possible, cherchant désespérément un endroit où se cacher. Mais il ne put aller bien loin avant de recevoir un sort dans le dos.

Il hurla. Encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir assez de voix pour hurler. Il pleura également alors que l'impression de souffrir plus que peut ne supporter un homme l'écrasait et l'étreignait. Il souhaitait pouvoir s'évanouir mais même cette délivrance ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. Alors il souffrit, encore, encore et encore alors que les combats s'éloignaient. Puis cela s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il entendit le cri strident de Bellatrix dans son dos.

Il n'eut pas la force de se relever. Son corps tremblant de manière incontrôlable. Il ne put même pas s'éloigner quand un sortilège s'échoua à côté de sa tête. Il reprenait son souffle et ses forces. Il savait qu'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire.

Il sursauta quand un bras puissant le souleva. Il ne pu relever la tête et elle pendait lamentablement contre le torse de l'homme. Celui-ci, gêné, finit par le redresser et le saisir dans ses bras comme on porte une princesse pour ne pas que les jambes du blond pendent dans le vide et ralentissent ses mouvements. Il cala la tête de celui-ci contre son épaule, manipulant Draco comme une poupée désarticulée et le blond pu enfin relever les yeux vers le visage de son sauveur, espérant voir son époux mais son cœur se glaça quand il croisa le masque de mangemort. Il voulu se débattre mais il avait autant de force qu'un faon à l'heure qu'il était. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais seule un grincement en sortie. Il ne pu même pas lever les bras pour le repousser, son corps ne faisait que trembler de manière incontrôlable et avec une force croissante à ses efforts quand il tentait de bouger.

-Ne bouge pas, et reste cacher.

Il se figea brusquement en reconnaissant cette voix. C'était celle de son père. Il fondit en larme et se serra contre lui autant que ses mouvements anarchiques lui permettaient alors que le blond le portait avec le plus de délicatesse possible à l'abri des combats qui faisaient encore rage. Il huma son odeur avec force, s'en nourrissant, peu soucieux de de l'image qu'il renvoyait à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux qu'à cet instant.

-Bellatrix ? Demanda Draco quand il se fut un peu calmé.

-Elle est folle de rage, elle te tuera si elle te croise, répondit-il.

-Mère ?

-Elle va bien, répondit-il, elle m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose si jamais je te croisais.

-Quoi ?

-Choisit le prénom de ton petit frère, répondit le blond avec une émotion dans la voix que Draco n'avait jamais entendu.

Le jeune Malfoy ne put parler pendant un moment tant l'émotion lui étreignait la gorge. Il avait l'impression que toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à cet instant allaient le rendre fou. C'était trop pour un seul homme, beaucoup trop. Il ne voulu même pas les analyser car bien que la joie et la fierté étaient puissante, il ressentait un désespoir dévorant ainsi qu'un terrible sentiment d'abandon et de fatalité qui se mêlait et entortillait son esprit déjà engourdit par la panique et la peur.

-Scorpius, finit-il par répondre quand son père le déposa sur un petit îlot au milieu du marais.

Celui-ci tira ensuite sur le tissu du pantalon de son fils et révéla la blessure de sa jambe avec la pointe illuminée de sa baguette. Elle noircissait par endroit et à chaque fois que la tache s'étendait, la douleur reprenait. Lucius pointa sa baguette au dessus de la marque et se mis à psalmodier quelque chose que Draco ne connaissait pas. Au bout d'une longue minute, la marque finit par s'éclaircit jusqu'à disparaître, emportant la douleur avec elle.

-Scorpius Draco Malfoys donc, finit par dire Lucius avec la voix légèrement enrouée, il s'en montrera digne. Restes ici et ne fait pas de bruit. Quelqu'un viendra quand se sera terminé. Je protégerai Black.

-Oui, répondit le blond alors que son père se relevait pour repartir au combat. Père attendez !

Celui-ci fit demi tour et semblant comprendre son fils pour la première fois. Il l'étreignit avec force avant de l'abandonner au milieu du marais. Draco se dit avec ironie qu'il avait sûrement vécu le seul vrai instant de complicité avec son père depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Et cela était du à sa … captivité.

Draco écouta les bruits de la bataille qui ne semblaient pas vouloir faiblir. Son corps tremblant ne lui permis pas de se lever. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là mais la nuit s'épaissit tant qu'il ne voyait pas à 10 mètres. A l'attente se superposa l'angoisse. Il savait que si il respirait toujours sans mal c'est que Sirius allait bien, il savait également que sa famille allait bien, enfin il espérait sincèrement que son père aille bien encore. Cela le rendait fou d'être assis là, totalement impuissant, le corps tremblant alors qu'une guerre se déroulait dehors. Il ne voulait pas y prendre part, c'est vrai, mais il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait à perdre, à commencer par la vie.

Il sursauta quand un flash de lumière verte l'éblouit. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir la marque des ténèbres flottant dans le ciel. L'ordre avait perdu cette bataille. Une soudaine douleur lui comprima la poitrine et il eut soudainement peur pour Sirius. Il se releva, les genoux s'entrechoquant et le pas fébrile et incertain, et il retourna vers le domaine des Weasley. Ce n'était pas très difficile à repérer vu que la maison brulaient entièrement maintenant. Il accéléra autant que son corps tremblant le lui permis pour voir un spectacle qui l'épouvanta. Dumbledore et Sirius étaient agenouillés, encerclés par des mangemorts, Bellatrix en tête. Son père était également là en retrait. Et cette marque … ils appelaient le seigneur des ténèbres pour achever le vieillard et son époux sûrement.

Il chercha une solution à cette situation mais partout où son regard se posait, il y avait des cadavres et ou des blessés. Que pouvait-il faire ainsi désarmé ? Il allait se jeter dans la mêlé avec l'énergie du désespoir quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Reste ici, lui murmura-t-on.

Il ne vit pas le visage de l'homme mais il reconnu la chevelure noire et rendue brillante par l'effort de son parrain. Le sort fusa à côté de lui et Bellatrix heurta avec tant de force le mur de la maison Weasley qu'elle ne se releva pas. Cela sembla redonner de l'énergie aux membres de l'ordre et les combats reprirent de plus belle.

-Severus.

Mais l'homme ne se retourna pas alors qu'il rejoignait le champ de bataille et combattait Sirius avec hargne. Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Bellatrix si c'était pour attaquer Sirius ensuite ?

-Ça vient de là !

-Merde, souffla-t-il alors qu'un petit groupe de mangemort courait dans sa direction.

Il s'aplatit dans l'herbe et rampa à reculons. Un homme passa devant lui sans le voir et cela redonna la force au blond pour reculer encore. Puis il se figea, un cri s'échappant de sa gorge quand il vit un sort frapper Dumbledore, le sort de la mort. Il entendit le cri de désespoir des membres de l'ordre alors que le sorcier s'écroulait. Il vit la bataille s'inverser par la flamme de la vengeance qui consumait les sorciers de la lumière. Il les vit l'emporter. Il vit les mangemorts fuir et être pourchassés. D'autres choisissant de combattre encore. La terreur le tétanisa. Le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle était mort ce soir, sous ses yeux. Pouvait-il y avoir une bonne issue à cette guerre ?

Il recula brusquement, la peur dictant ses actes et il finit par se relever pour fuir quelque part. Plusieurs fois, il fut distancé par des mangemorts poursuivis par des membres de l'ordre mais heureusement, personne ne fit attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit saisit par le bras et il poussa un cri étranglé alors qu'on le soulevait sans ménagement et qu'une baguette se posait sur sa gorge.

-Draco ? S'étonna une voix que le brun connaissait.

Sauf que la panique l'empêchait de reconnaître ce mangemort derrière ce masque.

-Ce n'est pas moi, jura-t-il avec l'hystérie d'un animal blessé, je suis désarmé, dit-il, je n'ai pas d'arme, ce n'est pas moi. Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je jure ce n'est pas moi !

-Je te crois, dit-il en voyant la panique s'emparer du jeune homme.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide au blond qui se calma instantanément pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était même pas retenu. Puis l'homme lui pris la main et l'entraina plus profondément dans le marais. Draco résista et sa main glissante lui permis de lui échapper. Il couru alors à contre sens mais ses tremblements le trahir et il finit à genoux incapable de se relever.

-Je te ramène à tes parents, dit l'homme, ils sont inquiets.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il la respiration sifflante, je ne peux pas.

-Tu es prisonnier ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton qui fit froid dans le dos du blond.

Il ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire à cet homme d'ailleurs ? C'était la première personne à se montrer si gentille avec lui en dehors de Remus. Il n'avait pas envi de lui inspirer la pitié et le dégout en lui disant la vérité alors il se tut.

-Je te ramène, dit-il d'un ton sans appel en soulevant le blond sur son épaule, une main posé sur le haut de sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de bouger et l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette.

Draco voulu descendre, il tenta de se débattre mais ses gestes étaient aussi faibles que ceux d'un bébé. Il était fatigué, terriblement fatigué.

-Non, laisse moi descendre, je dois … ! Ah !

Et il vit le sort fuser vers eux.

-Attention ! Hurla-t-il en se cabrant sur le côté.

Cela déséquilibra l'homme qui posa un genou à terre. Le sort frôla ses cheveux brun et bouclé et les hautes herbes révélèrent bientôt Arthur Weasley, Kingsley et Sirius. Draco voulu les appeler mais ce qu'il vit dans leur regard lui fit peur. Il fut bientôt debout sur ses pieds, entre eux et son sauveur et celui-ci lui pris le bras pour le forcer à rester derrière lui.

-Espèce de traitre, cracha Sirius avec tant de haine que Draco ne reconnu pas sa voix.

-Traitre ? Demanda son sauveur en tournant brusquement un regard brun perçant vers lui.

-Non, répondit le blond d'une voix tremblante, non.

Il ne savait pas auprès de qui il se justifiait mais apparemment, l'ordre n'en avait rien à faire. La lumière du bouclier l'aveugla un instant alors qu'un sortilège s'écrasa dessus. L'homme le poussa brutalement, le faisant s'étaler dans la boue derrière lui alors qu'il combattait les trois adversaires.

-Arrêtez ! Suppliait Draco. S'il vous pla- !

Il hurla quand un sort cuisant le percuta. L'homme l'avait dévié mais n'avait pas vu que Draco avait bougé. L'entrecuisse du blond se mit à chauffer, chauffer et chauffer jusqu'à ce que la peau sente le brûlé et ne se couvre de cloques. Son cri déchirant déconcentra suffisamment son sauveur pour donner l'opportunité à Kingsley de le désarmer. Draco ne sut pas pourquoi il fit ça mais il sauva la vie de cet homme en tirant ses chevilles de toutes ses forces au moment où l'aurore lançait un nouveau sort. L'homme tenta de se relever mais Draco le frappa dans le dos avec l'énergie du désespoir pour le rallonger quand un nouveau sortilège passa au dessus de sa tête. L'homme s'étala, surpris et peut être un peu sonné et Draco vit une baguette s'échapper de la cape de ce dernier et il se jeta dessus et hurla un sortilège. Il ne sut même pas lequel dans la précipitation mais cela sembla suffire à leur donner un peu de temps.

-Accio baguette mangemort, dit-il.

Il ne savait pas si ce sortilège fonctionnerait avant de le lancer mais il reçut effectivement la baguette de l'homme dans la main.

-Relevez vous ! Hurla le blond en lui glissant ses baguettes dans la main.

L'homme ne se fit pas prié et parti. Celui-ci lui lança un dernier regard avant d'atteindre la limite de la zone de transplanage et Draco jura voir des regrets dans ses yeux avant qu'un nouveau sortilège ne le frappe dans le dos et ne le plonge dans l'obscurité.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

Exceptionnellement, je poste ce soir. Pourquoi? Et bien je m'ennuis! Bref, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas que je ne tienne pas ma promesse niveau délais mais je me dis que je ne suis pas trop loin de la semaine prochaine donc ça passe.

Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à avoir eut la même inquiétude: "Draco va se faire accuser". Et bien forcément. Les évènements ne jouent certainement pas en sa faveur. C'est malheureux mais c'est ainsi.

Oh! J'ai reçu des demandes pour un happy end et c'est à l'étude. Je suis actuellement entrain de réécrire le chapitre 33 et je dois dire que c'est à partir de là que je dois faire un choix si le déroulement des chapitres qui suivent. Je me tâte encore. Parce qu'il y a Happy end et Happy end vous voyez? Si non c'est pas grave, vous comprendrez :).

 **Lu** : Merci pour tes 3 commentaires d'un coup! J'étais genre "Wow trop bien" devant mon ordi x). Alors c'est pas pour tout de suite que les choses vont s'améliorer pour Draco. Mais il prendra les choses en main car "Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas victime". Je préviens tout de suite vu que tu as soulevé ce point, il n'y aura jamais d'obligation sexuelle dans cette fic. Sirius a été clair sur le fait qu'il était trop vieux pour Draco et qu'il ne voulait pas le toucher. Et ensuite, ils n'ont aucune attirance l'un pour l'autre à l'heure actuelle. Mais ça viendra petit à petit. Malheureusement je crains de devoir te décevoir. Dans cette histoire, Sirius est passé par un bon nombre d'épreuve qui marquerait la vie de tout homme je pense. Emprisonné à tort, fugitif, mort, contraint de se lier avec un garçon dont il pourrait être le père qui lui rappelle à chaque instant tout ce qu'il a toujours hait et fuit. Oui c'est un Sirius noir, mais je pense que c'est un personne qui mérite qu'on ressente un peu de compassion. Après il est clair que j'en ai pas fait un gentil et que ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant, mais ce n'est pas un méchant fini non plus. Mais je pense que l'image noir qu'on en a est du au fait que je ne suis que le point de vue de Draco ce qui nous rend le personnage fortement antipathique. C'est un aspect que j'essayerais de développer plus tard.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : La fée inspiration m'accompagne ... un peu trop. J'ai trop d'idée de fin, surtout avec un happy end ce qui me fait écrire trrrrrrèèèèèèèèèèssss lentement la suite mais j'avance! Mais encore une fois je risque de te décevoir. Il y aura forcément des sentiments entre eux, mais de l'amour ... je n'en suis pas encore certaine. Et même si ils finissent par s'aimer, je dirais que Draco aurait besoin d'un bon psy parce que moi j'appelle ça le syndrome Stockholm au fond. Mais bon, j'ai encore le temps de tourner ça bien :). Mais je te rassure, il aura bien de l'amour!

 **Mileminia** : Ça va très bien et toi? J'ai reçu des reviews à 3h du matin! Non non non, je veux des lecteurs en forme et en pleine santé alors tu prends le temps, les chapitres ne bougeront pas promis! Bon bon bon que dire? Déjà n'en veut pas au trio d'or. Dans leur duel, ils n'ont pas vu Draco, sinon tu crois bien qu'Hermione qui à la tête sur les épaules et Harry avec son sens aigu de l'héroïsme l'aurait sauvé. Pareil, tu ne peux pas vraiment en vouloir à Kingsley et Sirius d'arrêter un mangemort en fuite. Bon Draco faisait parti des dommages collatéraux mais bon ... dans une bataille je doute qu'ils soient réellement capable de prendre en compte tout cela. J'ai bien aimé tes idées de sauveur, et je me dis que ça pourrait faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais généralement, j'essaye d'exploiter des personnages différents dans chaque fiction (hormis Draco, Severus, Neville et Luna que je surkiff) donc tu peux déjà éliminer certaine de tes propositions. Et pour le reste, mystère mystère. Et non! La chronologie est un peu différente dans cette fiction. Ici nous sommes début Juillet mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ira très vite. J'ai déjà écrit une dizaine de chapitre où il est enceinte pour tout de dire, alors ça arrive.

 **merguez** : Tu sais quoi, je pense exactement comme toi! Alors ne t'en fais pas, la suite devrait te satisfaire, et pour Draco et pour Severus.

 **livyn** : Vous commencez tous à connaître Sirius. Il va effectivement être un abruti pendant un bout de temps mais Remus est là pour le ramener dans le droit chemin à chaque fois. Il y aura d'autres moments de famille Malfoy aussi. J'hésite honnêtement à les mettre plus en avant, mais je ne veux pas me perdre dans l'histoire avec trop de personnages secondaires!

 **Xio pas co** : Ton commentaire était très correct dans sa façon de décrire les choses je trouve. Moi aussi j'aime bien Kreattur x) même si c'est bizarre effectivement. Alors je tiens à me défendre. Je ne déteste pas Draco ... mais j'aime que le chemin de mes personnages soient semés d'embuches. Mais comme je le disais à **Lu** plus haut, toute la complexité de la situation vient plus de Sirius que de Draco en fait. Et je suis certaine que si j'écrivais quelques chapitres de son point de vue, on aurait pitié de lui (sans pour autant lui pardonner ses gestes mais on l'aurait compris). Et c'est quelque chose que Draco s'échine à faire: comprendre son mari. Même Remus ne le fait pas. Remus se contente de le sermonner, lui disant "c'est pas bien, c'est cruel, tu dois faire ça et pas ça" mais il ne sait pas comment pense Sirius et comment un homme qui a trop vu et vécu réagit. Et c'est de là dont vient la "docilité" de Draco. Il l'a cerné (en grande partie) et il sait choisir ses combats. Après ce mariage a été une grosse gaffe, mais leur mariage serait allé dans un bon sens une fois le Square vidé. Et pareil pour les mangemorts, ils te paraissent sympathique parce que tu es du point de vue de Draco, mais ils ne le sont pas du tout si on suit Sirius ou Harry ou n'importe qui d'autres. C'est fou! Je suis quand même entrain de défendre Sirius face à tous mes lecteurs x). Enfin bref, cette fiction n'est pas tant de la maltraitance gratuite du Draco que de l'adaptation à l'esprit malade de Sirius en réalité. Et Draco en est la victime, mais également le baume.

 **Sheego** : Et bien tu auras une réaction, tu ne seras pas déçu!

 **Kymaniwu** : Je dirais pas qui est le sauveur de Draco ;). Je pense que vous devinerez plus tard. Et oui, même moi j'étais émue en écrivant les retrouvailles père/fils. Un peu d'amour dans ce monde cruel!

 **Kazemarume** : Et bien l'adrénaline, la peur, le soulagement de voir quelqu'un lui tendre la main ... je crois que c'est un bon coktail pour faire une bêtise comme sauver un mangemort en fuite.

 **Cinnam** : C'est noté, mais ça dépendre de l'avis des autres également ;)

Bon j'ai beaucoup déblatéré. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il faut que vous voyez également le problème par rapport au point de vue de Sirius même si je ne le décrit pas tout de suite. Vous savez ce qui m'a un peu inspiré pour la suite? (N'ayez crainte je ne vais pas faire de boucherie à la fin), c'est le film "Leatherface" qui raconte les origines du film "massacre à la tronçonneuse". En comprenant l'histoire du tueur, j'ai ressenti de la peine pour lui plutôt que de la peur ou de la haine (bon ça reste un film hein, mais ça m'a touché même si c'était franchement dégueu parfois). Ne le haïssez pas trop. Vous avez juste le droit de ne pas l'aimer, mais pas de le détester.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Letki

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. La douleur le saisit immédiatement faisant ses poings se serrer et ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il transpirait et il avait une mèche de cheveux collée sur le visage mais il ne pouvait pas l'enlever. Il était ligoté.

Il prit du temps à identifier son environnement mais il reconnu les sous-sols de Square Grimmault, seule pièce à ne pas avoir été rénovée. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois et des liens lui enserrait les poignets et les chevilles. Il s'entendait souffler comme une bête. Il se sentait mal, sa tête lui paraissait à la fois terriblement lourde mais si légère. Il avait la drôle d'impression de voir la scène comme si il était un simple spectateur, à la fois hors de son corps mais terriblement conscient de ses sensations.

Il poussa un râle de douleur et laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse. La soutenir demandait trop d'effort. Il vit du coin de l'œil que ses doigts tremblaient de façon anarchique même quand il essayait de les serrer. Peut-être qu'il avait subit trop de sortilège de torture, peut-être y avait-il laissé plus que sa motricité ? Sûrement car il se rappelait avoir sauvé un mangemort ? Que diable lui avait-il prit ? Il se maudissait mais n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir entièrement. Cet homme avait voulu l'aider et il avait vu le regret de ne pas avoir pu l'emmener dans ses yeux. Peut-être était-il fait un précieux allié. A condition qu'il sorte d'ici un jour.

Il était plus pessimiste à ce sujet. Il avait froid et chaud, la fièvre le rendait délirant. La soif lui asséchait la gorge et ne rendait ses larmes que plus précieuses. Il se voyait mourir ici. Il baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, l'endroit où se diffusait la douleur et il vit avec horreur la brulure. L'intérieur de ses cuisses, des genoux à son intimité, était brulée. L'odeur devint soudainement épouvantable alors qu'il voyait la peau brulée suinter étrangement. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il vomit sur lui, incapable de tourner la tête, le laissant essoufflé et encore plus mal. Maintenant, son ventre lui faisait également mal, il n'avait pas mangé depuis … longtemps et n'avait vomis que des sucs gastriques. L'odeur était insoutenable. Il balançait sa tête de droite à gauche alors que la douleur devenait encore plus cuisante quand le liquide noirâtre entra en contacte avec ses cuisses.

Draco apprit à ce moment ce que signifiait s'évanouir de douleur.

* * *

De l'eau versée sur son visage le réveilla en sursaut et lui arracha un cri quand il bougea légèrement. Il était toujours dans le sous-sol, toujours sur cette chaise, toujours avec les mêmes vêtements sauf qu'il avait été nettoyé. Mais pas soigné constatât-il. Cela donnait immédiatement le ton de l'échange, il devait parler ou il souffrirait. Il releva la tête d'un air las et ne fut pas surpris de faire face à Sirius et Remus cependant, la présence de Potter le laissa surpris et mal à l'aise (enfin plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être à l'heure actuelle). Mais, même s'il n'était pas surpris, son cœur se comprima douloureusement. Il pensait avoir établit une relation stable avec son époux, il pensait qu'il lui laisserait au moins le bénéfice du doute ou qu'il tenterait de le mettre en sécurité durant l'attaque, mais rien de tout de cela avait été fait et Draco se rendait compte cruellement que sa relation avec Sirius était aussi fragile qu'un château de carte. Il aurait beau la rendre parfaite, il suffisait d'un petit élément perturbateur, comme l'arrivée de Potter ou une attaque pour que tout s'effondre.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un jour les couilles d'assister à de la torture, lança-t-il à Potter avec une voix rauque et un sourire tordu emprunt d'une pointe de cruauté. Tu empruntes un chemin bien sombre Potter, mais ce n'est pas étonnant, tu aimes bien me voir souffrir hein ? Ce point n'est plus à prouver.

-Ce n'est p-

-Pas de la torture ? Le coupa-t-il alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus trahissant sa douleur déjà présente. Ça ressemble à quoi pour toi Potter ? Une réunion des anciens élèves ?

-Tais toi, aboya Sirius, le regard flamboyant de colère.

Il ne fut pas frappé suite à cette réplique et il commença à rigoler, un rire qui se termina dans un sanglot étranglé alors qu'il secouait la tête, ses longs cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Potter eut un mouvement de recul qui laissa un goût de satisfaction amère sur la langue de Draco. Il avait envi de lâcher prise, il en avait tant envie. Il voulait hurler, leur cracher son dégout et sa haine qu'il étouffait depuis son arrivée dans cette maison, sa déception face au comportement de Sirius et se débarrasser de cette jalousie qui le rongeait à chaque fois que son conjoint l'ignorait.

-Tu n'as pas envi de décevoir Remus et Potter ? Tu ne peux pas me faire tout ce que je lis dans tes yeux, dit Draco à son époux. Quel dommage. Fais les sortir qu'on ait enfin une petite discussion, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il provoquait ainsi son bourreau. Peut-être le tuerait-il dans un élan de colère. Sûrement, connaissant Sirius, il agirait sur un coup de tête il suffirait de le pousser un peu.

-Il faut croire que cette place m'était destinée, continua-t-il, n'est-ce pas pour cela que tu ne m'as pas laissé refaire cette pièce ? Tu rêvais secrètement de m'y voir voilà exaucé, c'est chose faite!

-La ferme !

Le coup partit cette fois-ci. Prévisible. La chaise se renversa et le souffle de Draco se coupa quand son dos heurta le sol. Il toussa pour libérer ses poumons alors que sa vision périphérique s'assombrissait et que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

-Tu les as prévenu pour le mariage ? C'est toi qui leur a donné notre position ?! Hurla l'animagus en le redressant par le col de sa robe de sorcier qui se déchira dans un bruit de tissus.

Il retomba lourdement sur le dos mais fut redressé par Remus qui éloigna Sirius d'un geste de la main. L'animagus commença à faire les cent pas, clairement nerveux et semblait vouloir accélérer la procédure mais la présence des deux autres semblait le gêner.

-Me croirais-tu vraiment si je me défendais ? Répondit Draco le souffle rauque et les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs en plantant son regard sur le plafond.

-Sirius ! L'arrêta Remus alors qu'il désirait le frapper encore, écoutons au moins ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défense.

-Tu es trop bon Remus, souffla Draco avec lassitude. Amène plutôt Potter prendre l'air, il n'a pas l'air bien.

Le loup-garou le foudroyait du regard à sa réplique avant que son visage ne devienne livide. Il avait compris dans le regard du blond que celui-ci avait renoncé. L'ancien maraudeur eut soudainement peur de la tournure que pourrait prendre les évènements. Draco était devenu trop bon dans la compréhension et la manipulation de son époux, il savait exactement où et comment appuyer pour qu'il fasse un geste regrettable et Remus ne pourrait sans doute pas l'arrêter s'ils en arrivaient là.

-N'oublie pas ce qu'il se passera si il meurt, dit-il comme avertissement à son ami.

Draco serra sa mâchoire et lança un regard lourd de reproches au loup-garou qui le regarda tristement. Sirius sembla se rappeler soudainement de leur lien et rangea la baguette qu'il avait sortie.

-On peut quand même le malmener un peu, répliqua finalement le brun. Ça ne le tuera pas.

-Vous allez vraiment faire ça ? S'inquiéta Potter, ses sourcils se fronçant d'un air réprobateur.

-Ce n'est pas pour les enfants ici, dit Draco avec un ton d'où suintait l'ironie et le mépris, remonte jouer avec Weasley si tu n'es pas capable de voir ça Potter.

Cela fit mouche par le brun le foudroya du regard. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un aguamenti s'abatte sur lui. Sirius tenait le blond en joug avec sa baguette et le regardait avec une indifférence totale, semblait attendre le moment où Draco serait prêt à parler pour arrêter. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car l'animagus reçu un coup de poing de la part de son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec dégout et déception alors que Draco reprenait difficilement son souffle, crachant de l'eau, ayant le corps trempé et encore plus douloureux avec la pression du jet. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir à force d'avoir hurlé durant les dernières heures et il cracha même une bile rougeâtre quand il tenta de libérer l'eau de ses poumons. Cependant, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de résister à plus de torture, son corps avait atteint sa limite.

-Ça suffit ! Intervint Remus finalement au grand soulagement de Potter qui ne le supportait plus alors que Sirius le regardait avec incompréhension et l'impression d'être trahis se peignait sur son visage.

-Il doit parler Remus.

-Je sais, répondit le loup-garou en interposant son corps entre celui du prisonnier et du bourreau, mais pas à ce prix. Vous êtes venu avec l'idée de le torturer pas de l'interroger. Demandez lui simplement, Draco répondra.

Potter baissa les yeux alors que son corps se crispait comme si il venait d'être frappé par les accusations de Remus. Le sang quitta lentement le visage du brun alors qu'il se rendait compte avec effarement de ce qui était entrain de se passer sous ses yeux. Il avait insisté pour venir quand il avait appris la mort de Dumbledore, rendant le blond coupable du crime. Soutenu par la colère de Sirius, il était prêt à interroger Draco. Et ce qui l'effrayait réellement, c'est ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire si Remus n'avait pas été là pour les sermonner.

Mais ce genre d'état d'âme arrivait à peine à effleurer le brouillard de colère qui enveloppait le cerveau de Sirius. Il avait vu le blond sur le champ de bataille, il l'avait vu aux côtés de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué au moment où Dumbledore avait été tué. Pourquoi le seul jour où il avait baissé sa garde, le laissant librement s'amuser parmi les invités, il y avait eut ce genre d'incident? Sirius l'avait même laissé tranquille quand il c'était rendu compte de sa disparition, pensant le gronder sans pour autant le punir et là ... et là il y avait eut des morts. Beaucoup de morts. Ça ne pouvait pas être une foutu coïncidence!

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il le fera si facilement ? Demanda Sirius avec colère. Je suis ton ami et tu préfères le défendre plutôt que m'aider alors que Dumbledore est mort ?!

-Parce qu'il a toujours essayé de s'intégrer bon dieu ! Vois un peu ses efforts, il n'est pas un ennemi. Et si il en est un, il n'est surement pas le tien.

-Pourquoi ?! Hurla le brun la colère déformant ses traits.

-Parce qu'il est un Malfoy ! Répondit Remus sur le même ton. Tu ne vois que le mal en lui mais tu n'as jamais essayé de voir les avantages ! Il est un Malfoy et de ce fait, il ne trahira jamais-

-Sa famille, termina Sirius toute trace de colère envolée, ne laissant qu'une immense lassitude. Remonte Harry.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?! Se plaignit le brun qui suivait l'échange depuis le début.

Harry était intrigué et irrité. Il avait surpris plusieurs conversations à demi-mots, plusieurs regards pleins de sous-entendus qui lui laissaient pensé qu'ils ne savaient définitivement pas la réelle raison de la présence de Draco. Pourtant, avec Hermione, ils avaient beau essayé de tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, rien ne pouvait expliquer la présence du blond ici. Et Harry était déterminé à découvrir la raison de sa présence.

-Tu sauras tout ce qu'il y aura à savoir, mais pas aujourd'hui, lui promis son parrain dans un soupire, remonte s'il te plait.

Potter s'exécuta avec réticente après une petite hésitation et Sirius se laissa tomber sur un banc posé contre le mur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, complètement défait et resta un moment silencieux.

-On doit toujours l'interroger, conclu-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

-Il a perdu connaissance, dit Remus qui était agenouillé prêt du blond.

* * *

Quand Draco reprit ses esprits, le décor et la situation n'avait pas changé. Il ferma les yeux longuement, espérant secrètement qu'il était mort à la suite de l'aguamenti qui avait fait saigner de nouveau ses blessures mais l'eau que Remus pressa contre ses lèvres était trop réelle pour être un rêve. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec la petite gorgée qu'il prie, crachant réellement du sang maintenant que sa gorge était hydratée.

-Dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé, ordonna Sirius avec un ton résigné.

-Je suis coupable à vos yeux, quoi que je dise vous ne me croirez pas, répondit Draco d'un air las.

Le regard bleu de l'animagus s'enflamma un instant avant de s'apaiser.

-Je te laisse une chance de me convaincre, dit-il en s'asseyant face à lui.

Le blond soupira mais décida finalement de jouer le jeu. A ce stade, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Définitivement rien. Il espérait juste que si la vérité était établie et crue, Sirius mourrait étouffé dans ses remords.

-Je n'ai pas trahis votre position. Je n'ai su pour le mariage qu'une heure avant d'y aller rappelez-vous, dit-il. Et je ne sais pas où se situe la maison des Weasley, ni cette demeure. J'ai toujours pris la cheminée avec vous et elles sont sous fidelitas j'imagine. Vous êtes trop suspicieux pour me laisser entendre votre destination, si vous me mettiez dehors aujourd'hui, je serais incapable de revenir sur mes pas. Et pendant qu'on est à l'heure de vérité, si vous me mettez dehors aujourd'hui, je ne reviendrais jamais même si la magie doit me foudroyer.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel chacun pris en compte ce qu'il venait de dire et le regard du brun se remplit d'embarras. Il l'avait accusé d'avoir trahis leur position alors que le blond ne pouvait pas même avec toutes les mauvaises intentions du monde. Il se sentait bête maintenant mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'excuser. De quoi aurait-il l'air après un tel excès de colère? Non définitivement non. Il devrait prouver au blond qu'il s'en voulait mais des mots à cet instant, seraient mal venu.

-Maintenant dit nous ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-J'ai fuis comme tout le monde. Je me suis retrouvé au milieu de la bataille, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour m'en sortir c'est tout.

-Où étais-tu durant la fête ?

-A ma table, répondit Draco.

-Tu n'y étais pas. Pendant les danses tu es parti.

-Ah, il faut croire qu'avec votre paranoïa aigue, j'arrive encore à attirer votre attention, dit Draco avec un rictus. Faut-il que je m'enfuisse pour que vous vous souveniez que j'existe ?

-Répond juste, insista Remus quand il vit le visage de Sirius se décomposer.

Le brun essayait de se rappeler de la semaine écoulée depuis l'arrivée du blond et il remarquait maintenant que Draco ne figurait pas, ou rarement, dans ses souvenirs. Il l'avait purement et simplement mis de côté puis oublié. Il ne pouvait décemment pas contredire le blond sur ce point et une grimace se peignit sur son visage. Il faisait un piètre époux.

-Dans le marais. Avant que vous le demandiez, je pensais à m'enfuir.

-Tu n'es pas un prisonnier, dit Remus avec peine.

-Si, trancha Draco sèchement. C'est ce que je suis Remus, il est temps que vous sachiez exactement qui est votre ami. Et ce n'est certainement pas un mari aimant, c'est un geôlier avec une alliance.

-Je ne peux pas te faire confiance tant que la guerre perdure. Après, nous ferons mieux. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui ? Demanda Sirius.

Ce n'était pas des excuses, mais Draco semblait très bien accepter cette explication alors que Remus sentait sa bouche se remplir d'une salive amère. Le cœur de Remus sombra dans sa poitrine quand Sirius ne chercha pas à se défendre des accusations de Draco. Et ce qui lui déchirait le coeur également, c'est que Draco comme Sirius semblait accommodé avec cet état de fait, comme si la base de leur relation c'était faite sur cet entente. Etait-il aussi naïf ? Avait-il laissé faire impunément son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse du blond son prisonnier ? Il avait tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Mais il se disait qu'il était encore temps. Il avait été témoin de quelques moments de complicités entre les deux hommes qui avaient semblé attendrissant et tendre aux yeux du loup-garou. C'était l'arrivée de tout ce monde dans la maison qui avait gâché tout cela, peut-être qu'en partant, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et puis, pour la première fois, Draco et Sirius avaient une discussion à cœur ouvert et il espérait que ce soit suffisant pour qu'ils repartent sur des bases saines. Car bien sûr, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec Sirius que pouvait-il faire ?

-Je ne voulais pas mourir tout seul au milieu d'un marais puant, répondit Draco.

-Tu es sortit de la limite de transplanage ? Demanda soudainement Sirius avec un sérieux mortel.

Peut-être que c'était cela qui avait trahis leur position. Si Draco était sous sort de traçage depuis tout ce temps, il aurait simplement fallu qu'il sorte des protections pour que les mangemorts ne le repère et viennent les attaquer.

-Il n'aurait pas pu revenir, répondit directement Remus, les barrières étaient encore debout à ce moment là.

Draco se détendit quand il vit la crispation de Sirius s'atténuer un peu. Il était maintenant clair qu'il n'avait pas pu prévenir les mangemorts.

-Qui a tué Dumbledore ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu mens.

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? S'offusqua Draco. Je vous rappel que les mangemorts sont masqués.

-Parce que tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas réalisé à cet instant que le fuyard était l'assassin. L'aurait-il aidé tout de même ? Il ne savait pas mais le mal était déjà fait.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre.

-Il est arrivé sur le champ de bataille du même côté que toi et est aussitôt repartit, dit Sirius. Tu le connais.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Qui est l'homme qui a surgit des herbes ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais qui c'est, insista-t-il, tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir et tu l'as reconnu quand il a surgit des herbes pour me combattre, je t'ai vu.

Ils parlaient sûrement de Severus. Draco resta un moment bouche bée. Sirius confondait apparemment Severus avec son sauveur. Savaient-ils que Severus était un espion au compte du Lord? Son rôle dans la bataille n'était pas très clair et il se demanda s'il était judicieux de répondre. Si il disait que c'était lui, ne risquait-il pas sa couverture ? Et sa vie également ? Mais en même temps comment expliquer que Severus avait écarté Bellatrix pour ensuite s'attaquer à Black ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Et cet homme avait réellement tué Dumbledore ? Draco essayait de se souvenir de sa voix, d'un détail qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur son identité mais rien de vint hormis le fait qu'il était certain que ce n'était ni Severus ni son père. Il le connaissait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage (enfin façon de parler vu qu'il portait son masque au moment des faits).

-C'était Malfoy ?

-Non ! S'exclama Draco brusquement.

-Non ? Comment le sais-tu ? Tu l'as vu ce soir là n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond se mis à transpirer. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de l'interrogatoire. Il ne maitrisait plus rien et il risquait de trahir sa famille et son parrain. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Non, mentit-il, je n'ai vu que cet homme. Il me connaissait mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

-Tu as reconnus celui qui a surgit des herbes ? Qui est-ce ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que son époux ait une once d'intelligence quand ce n'était justement pas le moment?!

-Je ne sais pas, répondit nerveusement Draco.

-Pourquoi l'avoir aidé à s'enfuir ?

Le rythme des questions était rapide, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre à une question en ayant réfléchis au préalable. C'était souvent les même pour le piéger et Draco sentait qu'il allait bientôt se trahir.

-Il voulait m'aider, répondit-il ses yeux balayant follement la pièce.

-T'aider à quoi ?

-Il a dit que mes parents s'inquiétaient, répondit-il, il avait de bonnes intentions.

-Alors tu as aidé l'assassin à s'enfuir.

-Pratiquement tous les mangemorts sont des assassins, comment aurais-je pu savoir que lui entre tous avait tué Dumbledore ? Et je suis sûr que vous avez félicité Fleur Dela- Weasley pour avoir tué ce mangemort qui allait attaqué William dans le dos, alors ne me parlez pas d'assassin. A mes yeux vous l'êtes tous.

Le visage de Sirius se crispa de nouveau avant de se détendre.

-Tu lui as remis sa baguette et celle de Dumbledore pour qu'il s'enfuie.

Il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas courant qu'un sorcier ait 2 baguettes sur lui. En plus il n'avait eut aucun mal à utiliser la baguette volée, peut-être avait-elle une faible allégeance car il avait juste poussé l'homme pour la subtiliser.

-Je ne savais pas, répondit-il avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière, je ne savais pas. J'étais blessé, effrayé et seul, et lui, il m'a vu et il a voulu m'aider.

Et il décida que ça devenait trop risqué de répondre. Il ne voulait pas trahir ses parents et son parrain alors il répondit par « je ne sais pas » à tout ce qu'on lui demanda (même quand on lui demanda de décliner son identité) ensuite jusqu'à ce que Sirius rejoigne Remus sur le banc. Il sentait que si il commençait à répondre, il se trahirait.

-Il ne nous apprendra rien de plus, il protège quelqu'un c'est évident.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Remus.

-On ne peut pas le torturer au risque de trop le blesser et moi avec.

-Il en était hors de question de toute façon, s'indigna le loup-garou avec un regard plein de reproches.

-On essaye autre chose alors, dit l'homme en se relevant.

Il approcha de Draco et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Le blond releva la tête vers lui et eut à peine le temps de se protéger quand il entendit :

-Legilimens.

L'intrusion dans son esprit fut brutale mais sa défense le fut encore plus. Pour se protéger, il obligea le visiteur inopportun à revivre son expérience des toilettes à Poudlard. Sirius vit à travers les yeux de Draco et reçu de plein fouet le sort de découpe de Potter qui l'éjecta brutalement de l'esprit du blond. Sirius fit un pas en arrière, surpris par la brutalité du rejet avant de refaire une entrée avec plus de motivation. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le doloris de Bellatrix qui l'attendait. La tête de Draco le faisait souffrir mais il ne permettrait pas qu'on viole son esprit.

-Arrête ! Intervint Remus en secouant Sirius durement par les épaules pour attirer son attention, vous saignez.

En effet, Draco pouvait sentir le gout du sang sur ses lèvres et il offrit un sourire plein d'ironie au sorcier en voyant que celui-ci essuyant son nez d'une main tremblante.

-Un occlument de prodige, dit l'animagus finalement. Demande à Kingsley de nous ramener du véritaserum au plus vite.

C'était leur dernier recours. Et bien qu'étant le plus efficace, cela restait une potion difficile à se procurer. Même pour un auror en fonction, réussir à en obtenir dans les réserves du ministère était un exercice compliqué et périlleux. Il y avait bien entendu l'allée des Embrumes où on était pratiquement certain de pouvoir s'en procurer pour un prix exorbitant mais il valait mieux éviter de trainer par là après l'attaque et il n'était pas certain de la qualité de la potion également. Ensuite, en tout dernier recours, il y avait Severus qui en avait certainement, mais l'allégeance du maître des potions avait été mise en doute le soir du mariage et Sirius préférait ne pas avoir à lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Draco redressa la tête soudainement. Il ne pourrait pas lutter contre le veritaserum. Il lui fallait une solution et vite. N'importe quoi tant que ses parents allaient bien.

Remus envoya son patronus pour prévenir l'aurore et Sirius soupira, soulagé à l'idée que tout ça prendrait bientôt fin.

-Remus ? Appela Draco quand la brume argentée quitta la pièce.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me donner un peu d'eau s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.

Le loup-garou s'empressa de remplir un verre alors que Sirius les regardait avec un regard éteint. Le loug-garou s'approcha de lui et appuya le verre contre ses lèvres. Le blond but avec gratitude et renversa la moitié sur lui, manquant de s'étouffer.

-Doucement, lui intima le loup-garou en s'approchant pour l'aider. C'est bientôt finit je te le promet, on te soignera.

Draco hocha la tête, écoutant distraitement le loup-garou et tordit son poignet, se concentrant sur le verre qu'il buvait et réussit à tirer la baguette de la poche de la veste du sorcier. Il ne fut pas assez discret car l'homme lui attrapa le poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle était à l'envers. Merde

Tentant sa chance, il la lâcha en lui donnant une petite impulsion pour qu'elle se retourne et la rattrapa de justesse avec ses cuisses avant que Remus ne réussisse à saisir la baguette. La douleur lui fit hurler le sortilège.

-OUBLIETTE !

Il sourit en voyant la lumière blanche jaillir de la baguette mais il fut frappé au même instant par un sortilège de désarmement et il sut quand son premier souvenir s'effaça que le sortilège était allé de travers.

Au moins, se dit-il au moment où sa dernière pensée cohérente se formait dans son esprit, il n'avait trahit personne. Il les avait protégé. Tous, sa mère, son père, son petit frère à naitre, son parrain et même son sauveur.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

J'étais inspirée pour poster ce soir alors voici :D. Il y a eut pas mal de reviews donc j'ai peur que les réponses prennent plus de place que le chapitre x). Enfin on verra bien.

 **Mina** : Ah ah merci :) j'essaye vraiment de pas en faire le soumis de base même dans sa position de ... et bien de soumission évidente. Et je n'aime décidément pas me facilité la tâche, il a le caractère parfait pour les prises de tête de l'auteur devant sa page world.

 **Arcklance** : Ils sont en guerre donc la fin justifie les moyens. Il aurait pu réellement le torturer dans ce contexte. Après tous, les mangemorts ne se privent pas de le faire et je pense que niveau recherche d'info, ils doivent être plus calé que Sirius quand même. Ah ah j'aime bien être celle qui le défend face à l'adversité x).

 **Lys de Pandore** : Ah! C'est partit pour un monologue. Déjà, sache que j'ai eu ta reviews en double, mais ce n'est pas grave x). Ensuite je trouve que tu as soulevé un paquet de point intéressant que j'aurais voulu que tout le monde voit parce que c'est un peu ce que j'essaye de montrer au lecteur. Alors soit tu es très douée, soit je suis très nulle! Déjà, j'ai relu le chapitre 10 en catastrophe pensant que j'avais fait une erreur d'inattention mais Harry ne vouvoient pas Sirius. Il parle en faite à Sirius et Remus à ce moment là (j'imagine que ce n'est pas très clair, je corrigerai à l'occasion). Sirius avait clairement en tête l'idée de torturer Draco et Remus, bien que contre, ne s'y est pas opposé ouvertement, donc il a douté. Ffiioouuuuu j'ai eu peur que toutes mes relectures aient été inutile (mais si ce n'est pas ce moment que j'ai raté, et bien précise le moi que je corrige s'il te plait).

Je n'oublie pas que Draco a été un petit enfoiré et je laisse des allusions de temps à autres. Lui non plus ne l'oublie pas car dans son journal intime, il décrit scrupuleusement tous les détails de sa vie, dont ses échecs et ses bêtises pour son enfant car il est en quelque sorte persuadé qu'il n'en ressortira pas indemne. Mais tu as raison, c'est très Draco centré donc on a tendance à le prendre pour une tulipe et Sirius pour une débrouissailleuse (je suis inspirée dans mes métaphores aujourd'hui). Après je n'ai pas la prétention d'affirmer être fidèle aux livres et aux films tout simplement car ... et bien j'oublie mes amies x). A cause d'un vilain conflit avec ma mère et de mon esprit de contradiction, je vous avoue ne jamais avoir lu les 4 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter (et je lui ai promis de ne jamais le faire ... sordide histoire x) ! Du coup, j'imagine bien que mes persos manquent souvent de crédibilités ou sont trop romancés. Mais j'aime bien :)

Sirius et bien justement Sirius! On connait tous l'histoire du rebelle de la famille Black. Mais ici il ne s'agit pas tant de tradition que d'un pacte. En réalité, il n'a simplement pas le choix. Et si Draco décide d'affronté leur union en se fiant aux traditions, Sirius lui est simplement réfractaire à cette idée, tu t'en doutes bien. Mais il n'a pas le choix et il n'a plus envi de souffrir (il a assez souffert je pense!). Donc il aspire quand même à une vie de couple tranquille. Il ne la voit certes pas dans l'immédiat mais après la guerre, quand Draco ne représentera définitivement plus une menace pour lui et pour les autres, il se voit construire quelque chose de "beau". Alors oui il s'y prend très mal et je pense qu'aucun humain mentalement bien fait ne voudrait faire quoi que ce soit avec lui après, et Sirius le sait. Et c'est cela qui fait qu'il pense avoir fait un "piètre époux". Il sait qu'il est entrain de détruire toutes les bases (saines) d'une possible relation et qu'il pousse Draco à le haïr. Cependant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir le mal en lui et même s'il aurait voulu mieux faire, ou du moins, faire aussi bien semblant que Draco, il n'y arrive pas.

Pour le Mpreg, et bien ça arrivera x) car je m'inspire réellement de l'histoire de Diri-chan et c'était quand même l'idée centrale de sa fic. Mais t'inquiète pas! Moi aussi j'étais pas fan jusqu'à l'histoire de Diri-chan en fait! Je trouvais que ça tombait soit dans le cliché soit l'histoire d'amour trop sucrée qui donne des carries. Et elle nous a montré une version plus ... morbide et plus "réaliste" (enfin autant qu'on puisse en juger dans un Mpreg) de la chose que j'ai beaucoup aimée. Cependant, je ne suis pas une grande fan. J'avoue que je n'en ferai pas souvent. Mais tu as raison, pour le sexe ... ça risque d'être compliqué maintenant.

Sinon tu as soulevé pleins de questions intéressantes auxquelles je ne répondrais pas pour ne pas te spoil la fin :). Je trouve que tu as une bonne vision de Sirius (tu as peut-être lu les livres toi ;) et c'est ce que j'essaye de montrer! Tu es l'une des seules qui pensent à ce qu'il a du traverser également. Mais bon, en restant du point de vue de Draco c'est compliqué de montrer ça! Et ne t'en fais pas, le Happy end ou pas, c'est plus une indication pour moi du nombres d'efforts que j'aurais encore à fournir!

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Tout le monde se demande qui est le sauveur de Draco ! Mais ça restera mon petit secret encore un moment. Ah j'ai peut-être oublié de prévenir, mais j'ai un parution hebdomadaire (sauf caprice de l'auteur, je peux en rajouter plus dans une semaine), mais pas de jour fixe. Et par rapport à ce fandom ... et bien je n'en suis pas une grande fan hein, parce que c'est un peu sale mais bon, entre sang-pur, qu'est-ce qu'un peu d'incest? Mais bon, l'histoire de Diri-chan m'a inspirée! Et en fait ... j'adore les couples originaux. Alors même si j'aime bien le bon vieux Drarry ou Tom x Harry, etc etc je ne dis jamais non à un peu de surprise! Je me ferais un devoir de proposer des fictions aux couples originaux!

 **Mileminia** : Je profite de la fin de mon dîner pour t'écrire 8D (j'aime bien on se raconte nos vies au calme x). Alors ne t'en fait pas, la chasse aux horcruxes aura bien lieu. Mais comme Dumbledore vient de mourir, Harry n'avait pas encore prévu de partir. Sirius se rend bien compte qu'il est "un peu méchant" sur les bords. Mais il ne changera pas de ligne de conduite tant qu'il doutera de Draco.

 **livyn** : Et bien c'était des vérités qui planaient entre eux. Ils ne se sont jamais fait l'affront de se mentir et Sirius à toujours répondu honnêtement à Draco quand il a dit vouloir l'enfermer dans le Square ou autre ... au moins on ne peut pas lui reprocher ça.

 **Elodie R** : Et oui, c'était le but, sans mémoire il ne pourra rien avouer. Il a réussi à tous les protéger mais à quel prix?

 **merguez** : Tu t'attendais à pire?! J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une psycopathe qui maltraite du Draco au petit déjeuner x). N'en veux pas à Remus. N'oublions pas que Sirius est son seul ami et avec son passé, c'est compréhensible qu'il souhaite le garder. En plus, il se sent déjà coupable d'avoir cru Sirius coupable pour la mort des Potter, alors il a du mal à lui tourner le dos.

 **Xio pas co** : Je pense que vous êtes tous maso ^^. Par rapport aux souvenirs, il ne manquera pas d'interroger Harry quand il aura un peu de temps parce que tu verras ... il a fort à faire déjà.

 **Kazemarune** : Mouhahahaha j'ai réussi ma mission si tu as eu peur pour Draco ;). Je trouve ça très marrant car j'adore écrire des fictions poignantes où ma meilleure amie me maudit et me supplie d'épargner telle ou telle personne et d'écrire vite la suite ... mais je suis moi-même incapable de supporter ce type de pression x). Je ne vous explique pas le nombre de série que j'ai abandonné ou des films où j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me spoil la fin. Je suis faible U_U et je préfère lire le dernier chapitre d'une fic quand j'ai trop peur parfois et si je ne le fais pas ... et bien j'abandonne ou j'envoie ma meilleure amie me lire la suite x). Donc c'est très amusant de mon point de vue de lâche au coeur tout moue, de vous voir flipper pour Draco.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Remus ressentait depuis le mariage, une sensation terrible, la même sensation qui le hantait chaque fois lors des pleines lunes : la perte de contrôle totale sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Pour commencer, il avait été blessé durant la bataille et Tonks avait du prendre des risques pour l'évacuer. Heureusement, elle allait bien et il avait pu être soigné mais il n'avait servit à rien pendant la bataille, ne revenant qu'à la fin pour aider autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Dumbledore était mort, Maugrey aussi, et d'autres encore. Il y avait des blessés également mais par chance, Harry et ses amis avaient eut la présence d'esprit de fuir et de rejoindre le Square (Hermione soit louée). C'était déjà cela.

Mais Draco lui n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Remus était le seul à avoir pris le temps d'apprendre à connaître le blond. Bien que celui-ci soit un peu revêche, il avait su se montrer agréable voir même amical avec lui, passant outre son statut de loup-garou qui pourtant le répugnait. Et il avait fait cela parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Sirius. Ses raisons étaient discutables, certes, mais le résultat était là. Le blond c'était montré cordial avec lui, sympathique et prévenant pour satisfaire son époux. Un époux qui s'échinait à voir le mal en lui.

Remus n'était pas naïf cependant. Il connaissait assez Draco et il trouvait que le blond avait à son avis, assez de raisons de vouloir les trahir, alors il se méfiait. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils avaient gagné sa fidélité avec son mariage et que dans tous les cas, s'ils la perdaient, c'était entièrement de leur faute. Alors, quand Remus avait entendu le récit de la bataille et la raison pour laquelle l'adolescent était assis sur cette chaise dans cette cave sombre, il n'avait pas pu en vouloir à celui-ci.

Au fond, se disait-il, s'il avait eut la moindre chance de s'échapper s'il avait été à la place de Draco, ne l'aurait-il pas saisit ? Après il désirait croire que le choix de la personne avec qui il avait voulu fuir n'était qu'un malheureux hasard. Si Remus avait compris une chose avec Draco, c'était que ce n'était pas un garçon bagarreur.

Dans les récits que Harry et ses amis leur avaient fait sur le jeune homme, il avait dressé le portrait d'un petit con prétentieux, mesquin et téméraire (mais guère courageux) mais Remus pouvait affirmer maintenant que le blond n'était que prétentieux, mesquin et lâche. Quoi qu'il réfrénait fortement ce premier côté de sa personnalité pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité de Sirius. Draco était quelqu'un de craintif, de fragile. Il cachait cela dans une rigidité et des manières extrêmes mais c'était sa façon de se protéger et d'éviter le conflit. Alors il pouvait croire sans peine Harry qui haïssait le blond pour avoir fait condamné Buck où pour être entrer dans la brigade d'Ombrage … mais il ne croyait pas une seconde que Draco Malfoy c'était retrouvé volontairement au milieu de ce conflit armé.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, Sirius avait pratiquement tous les pouvoirs sur lui alors il faisait tout pour le brosser dans le sens du poil, sans grand succès. Et Remus était donc pratiquement certain que Draco avait simplement tenté de fuir ou du moins, d'éviter l'affrontement ce soir-là et que le déroulement de cette soirée n'avait été qu'un désastreux hasard.

Il avait d'abord été horrifié en découvrant l'état du blond quand il avait pénétré la cave. Il était blessé, sé avait du partir pour le ministère et avait promis de ramener du veritaserum si nécessaire. Arthur était resté en haut car George était blessé et Sirius était descendu. Alors il l'avait suivi. Il avait tenté de raisonner Sirius sur l'état de santé alarmant du jeune homme mais celui-ci c'était borné à dire que cela l'encouragerait à parler. Pire, Harry que la colère manquait de submerger c'était rangé aux côtés de son parrain. Puis les choses c'étaient envenimées avec l'attitude du blond. Celui-ci provoquait délibérément le brun. Au début, Remus avait simplement pensé que Draco craquait à cause de la pression psychologique et la douleur mais il c'était rapidement rendu compte que le blond était en pleine possession de ses moyens et qu'il cherchait simplement à abréger cette situation, et sa vie. Cela lui avait glacé le sang. Ce garçon était à peine plus vieux que Harry, Harry pour qui Sirius avait gâché 12 ans de sa vie en prison, ce même garçon pour qui il était encore un fugitif. Remus ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse tant aimer Harry et tant haïr un garçon qui avait pourtant passé beaucoup plus de temps avec lui que son propre filleul. On ne pouvait pas haïr autant quelqu'un qui ne nous avait rien fait. Bien sûr, Remus pouvait imaginer ses tourments à cause de ce lien entre eux. Mais Sirius oubliait ou voulait oublier que Draco était aussi impuissant que lui face à cela.

Puis, Sirius avait fait un geste impardonnable aux yeux de son ami. Il avait lancé un sort à ce jeune homme. Remus n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de le frapper. Sa colère grondait en lui alors que le loup s'agitait. Mais il se maitrisa, se contentant de faire la morale au brun. Il savait que si il s'énervait totalement, quelque chose serait perdu à jamais entre lui et son ami. Alors il n'avait rien dit quand Sirius avait essayé de lire dans l'esprit de Draco, se contentant de détourner ses yeux de se spectacle honteux, se sentant horrible au fond de lui.

Draco n'avait pas cédé à sa grande surprise, son esprit restant totalement inviolable malgré la puissance que Sirius mettait. C'était un réel don chez le blond, dommage qu'il soit découvert en ces circonstances se dit amèrement le loup-garou. Puis, tout lui avait glissé entre les doigts quand il s'était approché pour donner de l'eau au blond. Il avait sentit sa baguette glisser de sa poche, n'avait pas su retenir efficacement la main de Draco et le blond c'était lancé le sort d'oublie. Pire, Sirius avait lancé un sort pour le désarmer et tout avait tourné au désastre.

Le blond avait été expulsé vers l'arrière avec force pour finir sur le sol, toujours attaché, avant de se mettre à convulser violemment. Puis d'un seul coup, plus rien. Suivit quelques secondes plus tard par le bruit de la chute de Sirius, inconscient. Ils avaient enfin atteint la limite imposée par la magie.

Remus avait par réflexe vérifié l'état de son ami pour commencer. Celui-ci respirait mais son pouls était anarchique et sa peau était froide mais dans l'ensemble il semblait aller bien. Il alla voir Draco ensuite et constata avec horreur qu'il ne respirait pas.

-Merde, jura-t-il en prenant le pouls du garçon. Merde, merde tiens bon. Kreattur ! Appelle un médicomage et Molly et Arthur Weasley, dépêche toi c'est une urgence!

Il ne pris pas la peine de voir si l'elfe avait bien exécuté ses ordres car l'état du blond était critique. Il tenta un sortilège qu'on utilisait pour réveiller les gens inconscient mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur le blond. Il ne connaissait aucun sort de soins assez puissant pour le réveiller à l'heure actuelle. Il sentit lentement mais sûrement la panique l'étreindre totalement, lui glaçant le coeur et figeant son esprit. Mais il s'ébroua quand Sirius poussa un gémissement rocailleux avant de devenir de nouveau silencieux.

Il écarta les pans de la chemise déjà déchirée du blond et commença un massage cardiaque tant bien que mal (il remerciait Lily de les avoir forcé à apprendre les gestes il y a bien des années). Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, tint la tête du blond d'une main et lui pinça le nez de l'autre avant de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il s'arrêta puis écouta son souffle, toujours inexistant. Il reprit le massage cardiaque et répéta les mêmes gestes pendant un temps qui lui parut terriblement long. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le pousse brutalement sur le côté. Il n'avait même pas entendu l'agitation autour de lui tant il était concentré.

-Remus que c'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Arthur qui l'aidait à se relever pendant que Harry et Molly s'agitaient autour de Sirius et qu'un médicomage s'afférait autour de Draco.

-L'interrogatoire a mal tourné, répondit le blond avec un air hagard comme dans un état second, Draco a voulu se lancer le sort d'oublie et Sirius l'a désarmé. Il a été projeté en arrière et cela à du déclencher une crise. Il c'était déjà évanoui plusieurs fois avant …

Le loup-garou passa une main tremblante sur son visage, exténué. Il se tourna brusquement avec Arthur quand Molly poussa un petit cri.

-Il ne respire plus ! S'exclama la voix paniquée de Harry qui commençait également à effectuer un massage cardiaque sur Sirius.

-Vous connaissez le sortilège de diagnostique ? Demanda la médicomage.

Remus tourna la tête vers elle et il remarqua pour la première fois qu'il s'agissait d'une femme noire à l'épaisse chevelure brune et bouclée.

-Oui, dit Molly avant de lancer le sortilège, il fait arrêt cardiaque !

-Poussez-vous, ordonna le médecin avant de se tourner vers le brun et de lancer un sortilège.

Le brun eut un soubresaut avant de se mettre à tousser brusquement.

-C'est bon, surveillez ses constantes, dit-elle avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le blond. Il faut l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Non ! Dit Remus.

-Il va mourir, il lui faut des soins intensifs, dit la brune. Qui est son tuteur ?

-Sirius Black, dit sombrement le loup-garou. Fugitif recherché et destiné au baiser du détraqueur. Ce jeune garçon à la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, on ne peut pas les amener à Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry poussa une exclamation étranglée, à mi chemin entre le choc et la satisfaction. Il le savait! Ses doutes étaient enfin confirmé et il pourra rabattre le caquet d'Hermione qui le prenait pour un paranoïaque obsédé par Malfoy! Toute sa sixième année il y avait songé. Il c'était torturé l'esprit, s'en voulait pour l'épisode des toilettes, pensant avoir blessé un innocent ... mais Malfoy n'avait rien d'un innocent! Il était un mangemort. Oh Merlin! Ils hébergeaient un mangemort.

Harry devint livide, stoppant l'espace d'un instant de surveiller Sirius alors que l'idée se frayait lentement un chemin dans sa tête. Il comprenait mieux son parrain maintenant. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il lui cachait quelque chose, la raison pour laquelle il était devenu silencieux et secret ... on avait du le forcer à prendre Draco sous son aile et il devait composer avec un mangemort tous les jours. C'était évident maintenant que Draco avait quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque du mariage ... La seule chose qui le chiffonnait c'était Remus. Pourquoi alors même que Draco a ruiné son année en tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard et en sachant qu'il est un mangemort ... pourquoi continue-t-il à prendre sa défense? Oui bien sûr, après avoir réfléchi deux secondes, il était d'accord avec Remus sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas le torturer. C'était complètement fou! Mais Harry avait suivit les quelques échanges que le blond avait eut avec les habitants du Square et il n'y a guère qu'avec Remus qu'il se montrait sympathique et serviable. Remus c'était-il fait embobiné? Ne voyait-il pas que Draco jouait à l'hypocrite comme il le faisait avec Sirius? Cela l'embêtait fortement car il aimait Remus de tout son coeur, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser se faire avoir ainsi. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Hermione, elle seule trouvera un moyen de les débarrasser du blond avant qu'il ne les trahisse de nouveau.

La médicomage resta silencieuse un court instant avant de dire qu'elles les amenaient dans son cabinet. Arthur aida à déplacer les corps et dans la minute qui suivit, ils étaient partis. Remus rejoignit le salon et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda une Hermione échevelée que Ronald essayait de rassurer en vain.

-L'interrogatoir a mal tourné, Draco … il est dans un état critique.

-Mais il n'était pas si blessé que ça non ? S'enquit Ginny.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? S'exclama soudainement Hermione avec colère alors que les larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux, ils l'ont torturés !

Tout le monde se tue à cette déclaration et Remus baissa la tête d'un air accablé. Oui il était coupable, coupable de ne pas avoir empêché Sirius de faire ça. La jeune née-moldu les regarda tour à tour avec dégout avant que son visage ne se crispe donnant l'impression qu'elle sentait quelque chose de particulièrement nauséabonde. Harry eut la décence de paraître gêné alors que Remus se sentait simplement misérable.

-Il avait surement des informations … essaya de justifier Ronald d'un air peu convaincu.

-C'est ignoble, cracha la jeune fille avant de se dégager des bras de son ami et d'aller à l'étage. Je ne prendrais pas part à cette barbarie !

Harry vacilla comme s'il avait reçu un coup en pleine poitrine et Ginny se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Le brun semblait complètement hagard. Remus resta dans la cuisine, à attendre des nouvelles du blond et de son ami mais les heures passaient sans que ni Arthur ni le médicomage ne reviennent. Il patienta devant la cheminée toute la nuit avec Molly.

-Va dormir Remus, ils te réveilleront quand il reviendra.

Il alla finalement dormir sur le canapé et c'est vers les coups de 9h le lendemain qu'Arthur revint, l'air exténué et pas très optimiste.

-Draco a passé les heures critiques apparemment, il est en soin intensif. Quand à Sirius, son état est stable, il devrait bientôt revenir à lui.

* * *

-Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous dénoncer auprès du ministère ? Demanda la medicomage d'un air pincé en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Sa baguette était sortie et elle pointait ouvertement le loup-garou dans une attitude hostile. Elle s'en fichait visiblement qu'il soit désarmé car son expression ne se détendit pas même quand il mis ses mains bien en évidence devant lui.

-Sirius Black est innocent, tenta d'expliquer Remus, je peux le jurer sur ma magie ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes au Square Grimmault.

Il avait rejoint le docteur une fois qu'Arthur revenu. Sirius et Draco étaient allongés tous deux dans une salle de soins, leur lit étant séparés par un rideau. Le blond était couvert d'une mixture bleuâtre odorante et un elfe de maison le veillait tout le temps.

-Pouvez vous également jurer qu'il n'a rien à voir dans l'état de santé de ce jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle sans se laisser impressionner par les arguments de Remus.

Cette fois-ci, le loup-garou ne pu se défendre.

-Je suis coupable de ne pas l'avoir empêché, dit-il d'un air accablé, et sachez que les tourments me rongent madame. Nous sommes en guerre et ce garçon détenait des informations, bien entendu, continua-t-il quand elle allait le couper, qui ne méritait pas un tel traitement mais qui devaient être saisit dans l'urgence. Ce n'est pas un accident, c'est une faute grave. Et croyez que je ferais tous pour me racheter auprès de ce garçon. Mais Sirius et lui ne peuvent être séparés pour des raisons qui vous dépassent.

-Et bien éclairez moi monsieur, car je me dois de déclarer ce genre d'incident. J'ai prêté serment auprès de l'ordre et je ne peux délibérément pas laisser un garçon se faire maltraiter, que dire, torturer en toute impunité.

Soupirant profondément, il se mit alors à raconter l'étrange lien qui unissait les deux hommes. Le médicomage l'écoutant sans broncher, les sourcils froncer avant de s'asseoir à son bureau l'air préoccupé.

-Ceci explique l'état de Monsieur Black. Les diagnostiques montrent qu'il n'a strictement rien mais sa magie semble perturbée. Elle l'attaque, le plongeant dans cet état comateux. Mais cela doit être vérifié. Et si tel est effectivement le cas, je ne dirais rien… mais au prochain écart de Black, je le fais enfermer à Azkaban à perpétuité et je prélèverais ce qu'il faut de son sperme pour que ce jeune homme n'ait plus jamais à le croiser.

-J'imagine que c'est approprié …

-Madame Médicomage maîtresse, ils se réveillent.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et Remus la suivit dans la salle de soin. Le grognement de Sirius leur indiqua que le brun allait bien. Il s'assit sur son lit, se tenant la tête entre les mains alors que la médicomage gravitait autour de lui.

-On dirait que tout va bien, conclut-elle au bout d'un moment, mais votre magie est grandement perturbée. Vous devriez éviter de l'utiliser pendant un certain temps au risque de vous blesser vous et votre entourage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? S'enquit le brun.

-On en discutera plus tard, lui répondit Remus d'un air réprobateur en suivant du regard le médicomage. Fais toi tout petit Sirius.

La médicomage tira le rideau qui les séparait du jeune homme et ils eurent un mouvement de recul quand elle sursauta. Le blond avait la tête tournée vers yeux, les yeux grands ouverts, le gris clair de ses yeux noyés dans de grosses larmes qui finirent par couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

-Vous avez mal quelque part monsieur Malfoy ?

-Black, précisa distraitement Remus en se déplaçant pour rentrer dans le champ de vision du blond.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait de sa gorge.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais vérifier, s'inquiéta la médicomage en se mettant au travail.

Elle agita sa baguette au dessus de lui pendant un instant, fronçant les sourcils avant d'annoncer qu'il n'avait rien. Son corps se soignait convenablement quoi que restant faible et la potion contre la douleur devait toujours faire effet.

-Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? Insista Remus. Si tu ne nous dit pas ce que tu as, nous ne pouvons pas deviner.

Le blond fondit en larme à la stupéfaction générale. Il tenait le drap fermement dans ses points serrés alors qu'il regardait autour de lui d'un air inquiet. Puis, l'odeur chatouilla le nez sensible du loup-garou.

-Il a uriné, annonça-t-il en restant bouche bée.

-Sortez, ordonna la médicomage. Tout de suite.

Remus s'empressa d'obéir, tirant un Sirius aussi stupéfait que mal à l'aise derrière lui. La médicomage revint au bout d'une longue heure. Sirius donnait la migraine à son ami à force de faire les cents pas et l'inquiétude gonflante n'aidait pas à le calmer.

-Alors ?! Demanda l'animagus une fois que la médicomage eut fermé la salle de soin.

-Alors le bilan est inquiétant messieurs.

-Il a des séquelles de ses blessures ? Demanda Remus qui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si il avait vu des cicatrices sur son corps.

-Entre autre. Il a été victime du sortilège Doloris, expliqua-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par Sirius qui jura ne pas l'avoir lancé. Nous parlerons de votre cas plus tard Monsieur Black, dit-elle d'un air sévère qui cloua efficacement le bec de l'homme. Non, il a été victime du sortilège de torture de manière prolongée.

-Mais quand ?

-Pendant l'attaque, conclu Remus. Il n'y a que ce moment où il aurait pu être attaqué. J'ai remarqué que ses mains tremblaient quand nous étions dans le sous-sol.

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens, c'est un mangemort, pourquoi l'attaquerait-on ? Bellatrix, murmura-t-il soudainement en songeant à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du blond.

Etait-ce possible que ce qu'il avait prit pour une défense particulièrement ingénieuse soit en réalité des souvenirs? Alors ... Harry avait-il tenté de tuer Draco à Poudlard? Sirius sentit une bile acide envahir sa bouche et il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Voilà quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait vraiment pas réfléchir.

-Il est avec nous Sirius, répondit le loup-garou d'un air agacé. Il a disparu de son camp du jour au lendemain, j'imagine que c'est une raison suffisante. Mais continuez madame.

-Hum, je disais donc qu'il a été torturé. Il n'a pas encore récupéré toutes ses fonctions motrices et cela prendra surement du temps à condition bien entendu, qu'il les récupère entièrement ce qui n'est pas certain. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'a pas pu retenir sa vessie.

-Et l'autre raison ?

-Il a oublié qu'il pouvait aller aux toilettes.

-Pardon ?

-Il a oublié Monsieur Black, dit-elle d'un air agacé. Ce garçon a été victime d'un sortilège d'oublie particulièrement puissant et qui a apparemment raté quelque part. Il a oublié. C'est une page vierge, il ne se souvient de rien. Seul les instincts restent.

-Par Merlin.

-Un occlument de génie, se dit Sirius pour lui même, pas étonnant que son sortilège d'oublie soit si puissant. Il y a un moyen de lui rendre la mémoire ?

-Non, dit-elle d'entrée de jeu. Si j'ai bien compris, il c'est lancé ce sortilège lui-même. Alors seul lui pourra défaire ce qu'il a fait. Et il a oublié.

-C'est terrible, dit Remus d'un air accablé.

-Pas tant que ça, dit Sirius après un moment, il serait réellement des notre si … si il grandissait parmi nous.

Le visage de la médicomage se déforma comme si elle faisait face à la chose la plus infecte qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et sentit et elle pointa sa baguette sur le visage du brun.

-Vous êtes un enfoiré, un connard de la pire espèce. Si mon chemin recroisait votre route, je vous laisserai mourir la bouche ouverte, explosa le médecin. Sortez de mon cabinet !

-Je-

-SORTEZ !

Remus resta un instant debout, le regard complètement vide alors qu'il essayait d'intégrer toutes les informations qu'il avait reçues. Il sortie de sa stupeur quand le médicomage le força à s'asseoir, lui offrant un morceau de chocolat. Remus l'accepta avec gratitude et le mangea lentement, se sentant immédiatement mieux.

-Il va rester ici un moment, dit-elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réapprit à communiquer et à s'occuper de lui seul. Il apprendra vite, même s'il a perdu en autonomie, les réflexes comme je dis, sont toujours là et il saura rapidement reproduire des gestes de son quotidien.

-Je suis tellement désolé, craqua le loup-garou en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, si désolé.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, dit-elle durement. Vous reviendrez, il se rappellera peut-être de quelque chose si il est en contact avec un univers connu. Et je contacterai ses parents.

-Oui, accepta-t-il, faites donc, il le faut.

-Vous mettrez ceci sur la note de Black.

-Merci docteur …

-Danitza. Appelez moi Danitza.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à tous!

On est déjà vendredi! Je n'en reviens pas. j'étais persuadé qu'on était jeudi aujourd'hui et du coup, quand on m'a souhaité "Bon Week-end" ... j'ai eu un arrêt sur image. Et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais toujours pas posté! Donc on ne perd pas de temps et on démarre sur un petit chapitre qui est encore axé du point de vue Remus et on retrouvera des gens qui ont été demandé ;) !

Vous êtes quelques un à m'avoir parlé de la médicomage que vous aimez bien apparemment et j'ai le plaisir de vous dévoiler ... que ce personnage est entièrement inspiré de ma meilleure amie (qui fait des études de sage-femme) et qui à un caractère de feu! Alors je vous préviens, vous verrez Danitza souvent!

Petite parenthèse, je viens de finir de lire la fiction " **Retour LIVRE I" de Miliune** et je vous la conseille fortement. C'est l'une des meilleurs fic que j'ai jamais lu et je vous laisse la surprise. J'essayerai dorénavant de vous laisser le nom d'une petite fiction sympathique quand je trouverai une fiction vraiment exceptionnelle... sinon allez voir mes favories hein, vous vous connaissez le principe x).

 **Mileminia** : J'ai une entorse à la cheville mais sinon ça va et toi?Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que même amnésique, on garde à peut près son caractère donc on retrouvera rapidement le "vrai Draco". Après, c'est certain que Sirius va vouloir le garder ainsi car c'est le seul moyen pour lui de pouvoir lui accorder sa confiance. Sirius a eut une vie trop difficile et à été trop de fois trahis (notamment par sa famille) pour qu'il fasse confiance à Draco aveuglément. L'amnésie de Draco lui permettra de relâcher un peu la pression et qui sait, de voir enfin les qualités du blond justement! Après je t'assure que Remus ne le laissera pas faire n'importe quoi mais si ça peut leur permettre d'avancer dans une relation "saine", il ne les empêchera pas non plus. Et je te rassure! Tu l'auras ton passage sur la couette! Il arrive!

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Ah ça m'a touché de fou que ce chapitre t'ait plu à ce point. Tu auras plus régulièrement des points de vue varié au fur et à mesure de l'avancé des chapitres et j'espère ne pas te décevoir en terme de couple originaux, parce qu'il y en aura. Le Drarry c'est une base solide, personne ne peut passer à côté, j'ai par contre lu très peu de fic Severus/Draco je l'avoue. Si tu en as une bonne, n'hésite pas à me la conseiller.

 **Guest** : Merci :). Il y aura un mpreg, et le bébé arrive dans 9 chapitres! Voilà c'est dit!

 **kymaniwu** : Ne t'inquiète pas, si Remus ne l'engueule pas assez fort, Danitza le fera certainement. Draco ne restera pas les bras ballant, tu verras, il sera bien entouré.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Remus n'était pas retourné chez le médicomage depuis une semaine. Il avait d'abord pris soin de Sirius. Le brun avait beau paraître rude et indifférent, son ami savait qu'il s'en voulait au fond de lui. Mais ce qui dérangeait le loup-garou, c'est qu'il s'en voulait sans doute pour les mauvaises raisons. Mais il lui était impossible d'en avoir le cœur net, le brun refusait catégoriquement de parler de son époux alité. Il était déjà de fort mauvaise humeur de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie, ajouté à cela la défaite cuisante de l'ordre du Phoenix et une tension palpable due à la montée en puissance de Voldemort … non ce n'était simplement pas le bon moment pour en parler. Et Remus se disait tristement que Draco resterait éternellement « la discussion remise à plus tard ».

Il avait également du faire face aux questions par rapport à la disparition subite de Draco et leur petit séjour à la clinique. Remus avait inventé un bobard, le cou rougissant, sur une impulsion. Il se disait que le blond aurait détesté que l'on sache ainsi son état de faiblesse et Sirius avait, à son grand étonnement, pas démentit. Ils avaient simplement dit qu'ils avaient laissé Draco le temps qu'il se refasse une santé et surtout pour qu'ils puissent se réorganiser sans craindre de devoir être discret. Ce n'était pas faux, mais il n'avait pas eut à dire que le blond avait totalement perdue la mémoire. Ce n'était pas forcément mieux mais Remus savait que le blond préférait être le grand méchant loup que la petite brebis galeuse. Et au fond, Remus espérait secrètement qu'il recouvre toutes ses capacités d'ici peu.

Il se décida, un mardi matin, à retourner le voir. Il avait repoussé ce moment bien assez longtemps et c'est à reculons qu'il traina Sirius là-bas. Il savait que le médicomage ne voulait plus le voir (et avec raison) mais comme elle l'avait dit, la présence de Remus pourrait peut-être raviver les souvenirs du blond, donc à plus forte raison, la présence de son époux détesté également.

-C'est bien Draco, tu t'en sors très bien, entendit-il dès qu'il sortit de la cheminée.

Il fit du bruit pour annoncer sa présence et la médicomage ne tarda pas à sortir de sa salle de soin. Son visage pris un air sévère dès qu'elle avisa l'identité des nouveaux arrivant mais elle ne les chassa pas au grand soulagement du loup-garou.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le blond cendré en s'asseyant face au bureau de la femme.

-Il apprend vite, il est très soigneux. L'échec l'ennui donc il s'applique à la tâche, expliqua-t-elle en remplissant le dossier médical du blond. Mais les séquelles du doloris l'empêche de progresser aussi vite qu'il le voudrait. Heureusement, ses tremblements s'estompent et j'espère qu'il retrouvera toute sa motricité d'ici un petit mois. Il marche maintenant, il connaît les mots d'usages, et réapprend à lire et à écrire rapidement. Comme je le disais, les réflexes sont encrés, il suffit de le stimuler pour qu'il les retrouve. Le reste suivra naturellement.

-Il ne savait plus marcher ?! S'exclama Sirius dont la surprise déformait le visage.

-Il avait perdu l'intégralité de sa mémoire monsieur Black, claqua la femme, seul les réflexes restaient, c'est-à-dire respirer et se faire entendre quand il avait faim ou soif. Alors oui, il ne savait plus marcher.

-Et ses souvenirs ? S'enquit Remus pour calmer la tension entre les deux adultes.

-Il réagit à certains stimuli. Les livres de potions semblent raviver quelques souvenirs. S'il était capable de les lire et de les comprendre je pense qu'il retrouverait une partie de sa mémoire. Les elfes de maison aussi. Il se souvient du nom de celui qu'il y a chez vous.

-Rien d'autres ?

-Rien pour le moment. Mais je suis optimiste, il apprend un peu plus vite chaque jour, je pense qu'il sera parfaitement autonome d'ici la fin de la semaine. Vous devriez aller le voir, peut-être que cela sera concluant.

-Vous avez raison.

Le blond se leva, entrainant son ami à sa suite et frappa à la porte de la salle de soin pour annoncer sa présence. Il ne reçu pas de réponse et décida d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Draco était assis face à un miroir, regardant leur entrée à travers la glace. Il tenait une brosse à cheveux dans ses mains tremblantes et asseyait apparemment de nouer ses cheveux avec l'élastique qui reposait dans sa main. Quelques cheveux blonds avaient été arrachés dans la manœuvre et reposaient également dans sa main qu'il ferma précipitamment, comme honteux d'avoir été pris sur le faite.

-Bonjour Draco, dit doucement Remus, tu te souviens de moi ?

-Bonjour, répondit le blond sans détourner le regard du miroir pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

Quand Sirius se décala dans son dos pour que le blond puisse le voir, celui-ci eut un sursaut avant de se lever de sa chaise pour leur faire face. Il rapprocha ses mains de son buste comme pour se protéger et cela ne fit qu'attrister un peu plus le loup-garou. Ses yeux gris voyageaient de l'un à l'autre rapidement mais il ne fit plus aucun geste qui laisserait présager qu'il les reconnaissait.

-Il se souvient de toi si ce n'est de moi, dit platement Remus.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda Sirius en ignorant consciencieusement la remarque de son ami.

Le blond resta interdit, ses yeux voyageant entre les deux hommes furieusement mais il n'esquissa aucun geste.

-Il ne comprend pas tout ce que vous dites pour l'instant, les interrompit la médicomage. Son prénom ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le brun du doigt.

-Sirius Black, répondit le blond.

-C'est ça, c'est bien Draco, tu t'en souviens. Continue, dit-elle en pointant la brosse du doigt. Continue.

Le blond suivit son regard et serra la brosse. Il se retourna lentement, comme s'il craignait de leur tourner le dos avant de se rassoir face au miroir. Il les fixa alors, reprenant le brossage maladroit de ses longs cheveux blonds alors que la médicomage se tournait vers eux.

-Que pouvons nous faire pour l'aider ?

-Rien je le crains si ce n'est de l'interner dans le service psychiatrique de Ste-Mangouste.

-Impossible, répliqua sombrement le brun, ça nous tuerait tous les deux.

-Alors il faut toucher du bois, répondit-elle.

Ils retournèrent le lendemain et eurent une désagréable surprise en voyant que la salle de soins était déjà occupée par les époux Malefoy. Narcissa était assise sur le bord du lit de son fils, lui parlant doucement tout en lui tenant les mains alors que Lucius reposait sur une chaise, le visage fermé et les trais tirés. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête en les entendant entrer.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas d'eux ici, s'insurgea Sirius.

Remus eut à peine le temps de s'écarter quand Malefoy père le bouscula furieusement. Il saisit le brun par le col, le laissant complètement abasourdit avant de le frapper au visage. Il le frappa une nouvelle fois, faisant saigner son nez dans un craquement terrible et aurait sans doute continuer si le loup-garou ne l'avait pas retenu. Commença alors une lutte entre les deux hommes, l'un essayant de se dégager et l'autre tentant tant bien que mal de l'éloigner du corps prostré de l'animagus.

-Espèce de fils de pute, siffla le blond avec colère.

-Tais-toi Sirius, tonna le loup-garou quand celui-ci allait répliquer, tu ne l'as pas volé.

-Comment avez vous pu ?! Comment avez vous pu lui faire ça ?!

-Lucius, coupa Narcissa, vous lui faites peur. Allez discuter dehors.

Draco se couvrait les oreilles de ses mains alors qu'il fermait les yeux avec force, son corps étant secoué par quelques tremblements, aucun bruit ne s'échappait de sa bouche, comme s'il tentait de se faire oublier dans la salle. Il resta parfaitement silencieux, même quand il sursauta avec force quand Narcissa le pris tendrement dans ses bras pour le bercer. Comme pris en faute, les trois hommes sortirent, laissant Lady Malfoy et son fils se retrouver en toute tranquillité. Seulement, une fois la porte fermée, le blond commença à faire des allers retours dans la pièce d'un pas rapide et énervé alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur sa baguette. Remus ne doutait pas un instant que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'attaquait pas, c'est qu'il savait qu'il tuerait Sirius si il avait le malheur de lancer ne serait-ce qu'un sortilège.

-Si votre vie n'était pas liée à celle de mon fils, croyez moi, vous seriez déjà mort Black, cracha Lucius avec mépris en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas, répondit le brun d'un air insolent alors qu'un sourire sinistre venait ourlée le plis de ses lèvres. Quel dommage que l'inverse ne soit pas vrai ...

Remus soupira et se déplaça d'un pas lourd et las pour se placer entre les deux hommes, faisant face au lord, les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Il était inquiet. Sirius parlait beaucoup mais Remus savait que sa magie n'était toujours pas remise. Si Lucius décidait réellement d'attaquer, Remus serait seul pour le défendre.

-Du calme messieurs, cela ne sert à rien dans l'état actuel des choses.

-Taisez-vous Lupin, vous êtes tout aussi coupable, cracha le blond en le fusillant du regard.

-Oui, c'est le cas monsieur. Et comme je suis coupable, j'essaye d'arranger la situation et vous, vous n'aidez pas.

Cet argument sembla calmer le père de Draco qui se remit à faire les cent pas, son visage passant d'une émotion à l'autre à une vitesse folle. Finalement, c'est la colère qui l'emporta car il se retourna brusquement pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Nous aurions pu vous faire enlever Black. Vous retenir captif et prendre ce que nous voulions de vous pour la survie de Draco. Nous aurions pu et nous aurions du!

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius avec rudesse en prenant une posture un peu plus agressive. Vous n'avez pas hésité à me le lâcher entre les jambes et maintenant vous éprouvez des regrets ?!

-Croyez moi Black, si j'avais été là au moment où ce foutu contrat a été découvert, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi ! Narcissa a jugé bon de croire en vous et j'ai l'impression de faire face à la première erreur de jugement de ma femme.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi donc cette chère _Lady Malfoy_ a-t-elle cru que je ferais un meilleur placement que votre cher maître ? Parce que c'est de cela qu'il est question non ? Moi ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

-Parce que nous ne savions pas comment vous auriez été traité ! Nous voulions la sécurité de notre enfant, et de son enfant avec lui. C'est notre fils unique ! Nous avions parié sur vous pour le protéger, pour prendre soin de lui. Mais même en sachant que sa vie est liée à la votre, vous êtes un incapable, un sombre imbécile inconscient et égoïste, rien qu'un sal égoïste méprisant …

Remus ferma les yeux avec peine. Oui il y avait pensé à la raison pour laquelle les Malefoy leur avait abandonné leur seul enfant. Il y avait longuement pensé et il les comprenait. Il songea à son bébé à naître et il se dit que pour son bonheur, pour sa sécurité, s'il avait été à leur place, lui aussi aurait offert son enfant dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Car cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était de Voldemort que les Malefoy tentait de protéger leur fils. Et maintenant, se dit-il tristement, Draco n'était plus en sécurité nul part.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'une idée bien plus noire germait dans son esprit … si même les Malfoy pourtant mangemort reconnus désormais, jugeaient Voldemort comme un danger pour leur enfant … c'est que personne en ce monde était à l'abri. Il eut ensuite une idée folle. Peut-être était-il encore temps de rallier les Malfoy à eut. Après tout, ils avaient Draco. Il rangea l'idée soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête et songea qu'il devrait penser à en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'ordre.

-Lucius.

Le blond se tue instantanément, se tournant vers son épouse qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle passait sa main sur le bas de son ventre et les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Remus sursauta et se décala rapidement, tirant une chaise de sous le bureau de la médicomage et invita Lady Malefoy à s'asseoir. Elle ne le remercia pas, mais tira la chaise de sa main doucement.

-Il veut te voir.

Il s'excusa auprès de son épouse et disparu dans la salle de soin non sans lancer un dernier avertissement aux deux hommes.

-Le docteur Danitza m'a dit ce que tu voulais faire avec Draco, dit la blonde après un instant de silence.

-Quoi ?

-Eloquent, commenta-t-elle d'un air méprisant. Elle a dit que tu voulais le récupérer ainsi et le garder auprès de toi.

-Ah oui, répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse en signe évident de défie.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla Remus.

-C'est une bonne idée monsieur Lupin. Si mon imbécile de cousin n'est pas capable de passer outre ses préjugés et de son petit esprit étriqué, il vaut mieux qu'il considère Draco comme une autre personne et l'emmène ainsi. Au moins, il ne le blessera plus.

Remus ne pu rien dire face à la pertinence de l'argumentation mais sentit sa gorge se serrée. Il avait l'impression d'être du mauvais côté de la barrière. Il ne c'était jamais senti aussi misérable. Si … peut-être le jour où il avait failli tuer Severus … et encore une fois, par la faute de Sirius.

-Lupin.

Il sursauta et releva la tête vers Narcissa. La blonde le dévisageait avec un regard scrutateur qui le remplit d'embarras. Pourtant, quand elle leva sa main, il s'en saisit immédiatement, intimidé par la prestance de la femme et l'aida à se relever.

-Que faites-vous ? S'enquit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelques pas, répondit Narcissa. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'éloigner, ton nez semble avoir besoin de soins.

Danitza semblait avoir attendu ce moment car elle apparu juste à cet instant pour s'occuper du nez abimé de l'animagus l'empêchant efficacement de les suivre. Remus se laissa guider par Narcissa jusqu'à la salle de bain du médicomage dans lequel elle les enferma et jeta plusieurs sortilèges de silences sophistiqués. Il se décala pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et attendit qu'elle commence à parler. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi elle tenait à lui parler en privé alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais proprement adressés la parole. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais eu de conversation maintenant que le loup-garou y pensait. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Cette femme était l'incarnation même de la perfection et la grossesse ne faisait que la sublimer. Remus secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et une image de Tonks s'imposa à lui. C'était définitivement deux styles différents … le mot était faible. Diamétralement opposé.

Il se força à porter son regard partout sauf sur son corps et finit par s'arrêter sur des yeux bleus glacés qui le dévisageaient durement.

-Vous devez protéger Draco.

-C'est ce que je m'emploie à faire, répondit-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête et releva les yeux vers lui. Une sombre détermination brillait dans son regard et Remus ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson glacer courir le long de son épiderme.

-Sirius est le cadet de nos problèmes, dit-elle. Il est borné, mesquin et revanchard, mais il ne lui fera pas de mal. Pas volontairement…

Remus ne pouvait pas être plus surpris. Il pensait qu'elle jettera la pierre à son cousin, qu'elle entrerait dans une colère sans nom comme Lucius, mais il semblait visiblement qu'elle avait autre chose en tête. Et ça l'inquiétait.

-Je viens à vous Lupin, car il me semble que vous êtes l'esprit éclairé du groupe, et que Sirius vous écoutera, alors je vous en conjure, entendez moi.

-Comment savez-vous que Sirius ne lui fera pas de mal ? Enfin vous voyez où est Draco ? Il l'a torturé ! On l'a torturé. Je suis désolé … tellement désolé.

Les épaules de Remus s'affaissèrent alors qu'il abandonnait sa garde. Il se recroquevilla alors qu'il recouvrait son visage de ses mains, ses épaules étant secouées de soubresaut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela, mais il avait besoin que ça sorte. Il se sentit immédiatement misérable quand il croisa le regard perçant de la blonde. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et ses poings se serraient sur les plis de sa robe pourtant, elle ne le condamna pas pour cela. Il se sentait mal de dire ainsi du mal de son ami et d'avouer ça devant la mère de Draco mais il avait besoin de certitudes à l'heure actuelle.

-Je laisserais ceci sur le compte de l'accident, expliqua Narcissa. J'espérais qu'une relation de confiance se soit établie depuis leur union mais visiblement ça n'a pas été le cas. J'en ai parlé à Draco, il fera des efforts.

En faisant référence à son fils, son visage se crispa et il ne doutait pas que cette conversation avait du être pénible. Le blond avait-il seulement compris ce que la blonde essayait de lui dire ? Il en doutait sérieusement mais Remus ne douterait pas qu'il essaierait.

-Oh non il en fait déjà bea-

-Ça n'a pas suffit visiblement, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Alors des efforts doivent être fait. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, donc ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Pour ce qui est de … sa présence ici, la suite n'a pas été difficile à déduire. Draco a forcément du être interrogé suite aux récents évènements.

Il referma la bouche, choqué et s'adossa au mur de la salle de bain. Etait-ce elle qui avait conseillé Draco sur la manière d'agir ? Quand ? Comment ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se remettre les idées en place et se demanda si le blond aurait été différent sans les conseils de sa mère.

-Je suis furieuse, croyez le, mais pour l'instant, Draco est sauf. Mais ça ne durera pas, expliqua-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est moi qui ait pressé Dumbledore de les unir.

Si sa voix trembla, son regard resta déterminé et sérieux si bien que Remus comprit sans peine qu'elle n'avait aucun regret.

-Quoi ?!

Il se laissa tomber sur les toilettes, les jambes tremblantes alors qu'il dévisageait la femme comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Sirius souffrait de la distance …

Il parlait mais il n'y avait plus de réelle conviction dans sa voix. Il se sentait défait et épuisé.

-Une potion Lupin, une simple potion.

-Vous l'avez drogué … pour le forcer …

-J'ai jeté mon fils entre ses bras, cingla-t-elle, pour sa sécurité. Croyez bien que si j'avais eux d'autres solutions à l'époque ça ne se serait certainement pas passé comme ça !

Il sursauta face à la sécheresse de son ton. Son regard devint acéré alors qu'elle serrait sa baguette avec force. Remus l'observa longuement, sa compassion s'amenuisant alors qu'il songeait au mal que cette femme avait causé. Il s'en voulait toujours pour Draco … mais il n'arrivait plus à ressentir de la sympathie à l'égard des Malfoy. Par Merlin, il avait été odieux avec Sirius alors que celui-ci avait raison depuis le début … juste … juste qu'il concentrait sa colère et son ressentiment sur la mauvaise cible. Quoi que … Draco savait-il ? Se jouait-il d'eux depuis le début ?

-Le contrat est-il seulement vrai ?

-Oui Lupin … ils sont liés, mais pas de la manière dont vous le pensiez.

-Oh seigneur, geignit-il alors qu'il passait sa main sur son visage. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Moins de gens en sauront et mieux ils se porteront Lupin. J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour éloigner Draco mais il semblerait que je sois incapable de protéger mon fils seule. Il est convoité. Plutôt, l'enfant qu'il engendrera est convoité. Si jamais ils finissent par s'entendre et ont un enfant, le maître cherchera à le récupérer. Et si ça n'arrive pas ... le maître fera en sorte que ça se fasse quand même.

-Pourquoi ?! S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

La blonde sursauta quand un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme. Remus s'en voulu immédiatement et pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Pour lui, cette femme représentait certainement l'incarnation du mal, mais son bébé, qui ne devait pas être plus grand que le sien à naître, n'avait rien fait. Et il s'en voudrait éternellement si jamais elle venait à faire une fausse couche à cause de lui.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle sombrement. Mais ça n'annoncent rien de bon croyez-moi. Réfléchissez deux secondes Lupin. Sirius est revenu d'entre les morts. Vous rendez-vous compte ? C'est un exploit qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais pu accomplir. Défiez la mort et vivre longtemps oui … mais en revenir.

Elle laissa planer un long silence alors que les pièces d'un puzzle s'imbriquaient dans l'esprit du loup-garou.

-Vous pensez que l'enfant sera spécial.

-Aucun doute sur ça, et le maître le sait. Il le veut. Et si Sirius et Draco s'avèrent également spécial, il fera tout pour les posséder également.

C'était complètement dingue ! Mais tellement logique à la fois. C'est vrai. Il avait été tellement heureux de la résurrection de son ami qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences ou aux champs de possibilités que cela offrait.

-Est-ce que Sirius le sait ?

Et Draco ? C'était la question qu'il voulait réellement posé mais il n'osa pas. Ce serait la pire des trahisons à ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que le garçon qu'il ait défendu au pris de presque 30 ans d'amitié se soit jou de lui. Alors il retint son souffle en attendant la réponse mais Narcissa sembla avoir deviner ce qu'il essayait de dire.

-Non, répondit-elle, seule Dumbledore et moi savions, maintenant … il ne reste que nous deux Lupin. Sirius est en danger également. Le maître ignore pour l'instant de quoi il retourne exactement alors il a ordonné d'épargner Black, mais soyez sûr que dès l'instant où ils auront un peu plus d'informations, ils chercheront à agir. Le maître cherchera à prendre contact avec Draco, il cherchera à le récupérer tôt ou tard. Vous devez empêcher ça.

-Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit à votre mari ?

-Je le mettrai en danger inutilement. Et il préférait plutôt se ranger du côté du maître sur le fait qu'il était préférable de faire enlever Sirius. Vous conviendrez que ni vous ni moi ne voulons que ça arrive. Il fallait mieux qu'il reste en dehors de ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé un esprit un peu plus éclairé.

-Si l'enfant s'avère puissant alors il pourra renverser le cours de la guerre, comprit-il alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient de nouveau. Il ne faut pas qu'ils aient d'enfants.

-Vous n'y pouvez rien, dit-elle alors que ses épaules frêles tremblaient légèrement, ce qui devra arriver arrivera. Nous pouvons juste faire en sorte que Draco et lui reste en sécurité. Loin des deux camps, jugea-t-elle bon de préciser. Mais si ils peuvent retarder ce moment ... il _faut_ retarder ce moment.

Elle se leva, épousseta sa robe et fit un pas vers la sortie quand Remus l'arrêta.

-Pourquoi Draco ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage et tourna un regard humide vers lui.

-C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse.

Remus laissa Lady Malfoy rejoindre son époux qui le fixait sombrement dès qu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Le blond avait l'air de vouloir les étrangler tous. La médicomage se tenait entre lui et Sirius et vu son air agacé et colérique, elle avait sûrement du les séparer plusieurs fois. Le loup-garou avait mal aux cranes. Trop d'informations et en même temps si peut lui étaient parvenues.

Il se sentait trahis. Dumbledore les avait tous manipuler, transformant Sirius en cet homme méfiant et colérique pour le presser de se lier à Draco et à l'emmener loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait … Par Merlin … Remus comprenait maintenant pourquoi le vieux sorcier n'avait pas réagit quand il lui avait décrit les conditions de vie de Draco. Il lui avait dit à l'époque « laissez leur le temps de s'apprivoiser ». Mais en réalité, cela faisait parti du plan. Il comptait sur le caractère et l'expérience de vie désastreuse de Sirius pour garder Draco loin du monde sorcier.

Et Sirius ? Pourra-t-il seulement regarder son ami en face maintenant. Il l'avait houspillé un nombre incalculable de fois alors qu'il avait été manipulé. Tout cela aurait pu se passer différemment.

Ils ne sont pas liés de la manière dont il le pensait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils pouvaient se quitter dans le futur? Peut-être que si Sirius savait cela, ça adoucirait son attitude à l'égard du blond.

Remus s'avança vers son ami, ressentant une pointe de tristesse l'envahir en faisant face à son nez violacée et il le prit soudainement dans ses bras, ignorant le commentaire désobligeant de Lucius. Sirius, surpris, resta un moment immobile, les bras écartés avant de rigoler doucement et de serrer son ami si fort qu'il lui fit mal aux côtes. Remus ne s'en plaignit pas. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard grave de Lady Malfoy par dessus l'épaule de l'animagus et elle lui fit un petit signe de tête auquel il répondit.

Il l'aiderait à protéger son fils.

* * *

Draco lâcha la main de Sirius en sortant de la cheminée. Il fit deux pas avant de chanceler dangereusement, une main sur l'estomac. Remus, plus réactif, s'avança et le retint par les épaules.

-Cela fait une drôle de sensation quand on n'a pas l'habitude, dit-il, respire et la nausée passera.

Ils étaient rentrés avec le blond finalement. Le médicomage avait dit qu'elle repasserait régulièrement pour surveiller l'état de santé du blond et les Malefoy avait payé les frais médicaux. Sirius avait donc rassemblé le peu d'affaires qu'avait le blond et l'avait emmené. Celui-ci avait pleuré rendant les deux hommes mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses parents qu'il semblait reconnaître, ni la médicomage.

-Remus tu es rentré ?

-J'arrive ! Répondit le loup-garou en aida le blond à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, repose toi un peu.

Sur ce, il le laissa avec Sirius et rejoignit sa compagne.

* * *

-A table !

La salle à manger se remplit rapidement et chacun trouva sa place avec plaisir, prêt à savourer les délicieux repas de . Rapidement, tout le monde se servit et un joyeux brouhaha pris place dans la pièce.

-Où est Draco ? S'enquit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus soupira et frotta son visage entre ses mains. Il se sentait déjà épuisé par la tâche qui l'attendait et justement … il ne savait pas par quel bout prendre le problème.

-Ah mince ! S'exclama Sirius avant de quitter la table.

-Draco ? Il est revenu ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Harry et Ron depuis le départ du blond. Elle leur en voulait. L'un pour avoir participé et l'autre pour défendre son geste. Harry s'en voulait terriblement et n'avait cessé de s'excuser auprès de son amie. Ron avait émis plus de réserve, pensant que c'était le juste retour du bâton. Harry l'avait pensé au début … mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Et cette distance entre lui et Sirius commençait sérieusement à le miner. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa cinquième année. Sirius était à la fois si proche et si loin.

-Oui, en début d'après midi.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter plus car Sirius pénétra dans la pièce en tenant la main du blond. Celui-ci se crispa dès qu'il vit tout le monde rassembler dans la pièce et s'accrocha au pull de l'animagus, se cachant dans son dos d'une façon qui fit froncer les sourcils de la brune mais qu'elle trouva secrètement adorable.

-Assied toi, dit-il en montrant une place entre Ginny et Tonks.

Le blond émit un petit gémissement pathétique et serra un peu plus fort le bras de son époux, refusant de s'éloigner de lui malgré le fait que Sirius essaya de le pousser.

-Vas-y elles ne vont pas te manger.

-Il a peur Sirius, soupira le loup-garou. Harry change de place avec Draco.

-Mai-

-Fais le.

Le ton de Remus était sans appel et le survivant pris son assiette et alla s'asseoir entre la rouquine (secrètement ravis) et la métamorphage. Sirius tira Draco vers la table et il s'assit à sa place. Le blond resta debout, tétanisé, jusqu'à ce que le brun appuie sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Il rempli ensuite son assiette de légumes et de steak et la posa devant le blond.

-Mange, dit-il en lui fourrant les couverts dans la main.

-Qu'a-t-il ? Finit par demander courageusement Hermione.

-Il a perdu la mémoire, répondit sombrement l'animagus, toute sa mémoire.

Autant pour le petit mensonge par omission lancé pour préserver l'orgueil du blond songea Remus. Ils eurent la décence de ne pas relever ce fait et s'interrogèrent plutôt sur les raisons de cet état de fait.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Molly d'un air horrifié. Oh pauvre chéri.

-Un accident, répondit Sirius.

-C'est pendant que vous l'interrogiez n'est-ce pas ?

-Mange Hermione, dit-il.

Dans un silence pesant, tout le monde se pencha sur son assiette.

-Mange la viande, dit Sirius au blond.

Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre visiblement et l'animagus finit par lui pointer le steak dans son assiette. D'un air incertain, le blond planta sa fourchette dedans et essaya de la couper. Cependant, ses mains tremblantes l'handicapaient grandement et il ne put que déchirer des gros morceaux.

-Oh ! S'exclama soudainement Draco en penchant sa tête sur son tee-shirt des Beatles sur lequel le jus de la viande avait éclaboussé.

-Ne bouge pas mon chéri, dit Molly en prenant sa baguette.

D'un tour de main, la tache avait disparu et le blond releva son visage vers elle d'un air ébahit. Il tendit la main vers la baguette mais elle la ramena contre elle. Il retroussa son nez d'une façon qu'Hermione aurait trouvé dédaigneuse et irritante avant, mais qui ne pouvait qu'être adorable avec sa petite moue contrariée.

-Ce n'est pas un jouet, dit-elle gentiment.

Draco se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette mais finit par abandonner la viande. Il n'arrivait pas à la couper et il ne voulait pas toucher la nourriture avec ses doigts. Sirius, voyant qu'il ne mangeait plus, finit par lui prendre l'assiette et lui couper la viande en petit morceau avant de la lui rendre. Il se sentit comme ébranlé quand le blond lui offrit un grand sourire avant de s'attaquer à sa nourriture d'un air affamé.

* * *

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout dans la demeure des Black. Sirius avait finit par se prendre au jeu et s'occupa du blond avec sérieux. Celui-ci dépendait entièrement du brun et le suivait partout dans la maison dans les premiers temps. Il dormait même dans le lit du brun à présent car il craignait de se retrouver seul dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait depuis le début. Si au départ, Sirius c'était montré réticent pour plusieurs raisons, maintenant, il appréciait de partager son lit avec un corps chaud et délicat. Même s'il se refusait à le toucher pour des raisons d'étiques, Sirius ne pouvait que constater que Draco était beau, comme le petit trésor qu'il cachait précisément dans la demeure Black et plus le temps passait, plus ce sentiment se renforçait. Sirius se rendait compte avec effroi qu'une relation malsaine était entrain de naitre et il craignait de voir jusqu'où elle pourrait l'emporter alors qu'il s'attachait à ce Draco dépendant et inoffensif.

Remus semblait s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs car il couvait le blond comme une louve couve ses petits et il n'hésitait pas à rabrouer plutôt violemment Sirius quand celui-ci faisait un geste déplacé ou profitait de l'état de faiblesse de Draco. Cela engendra d'ailleurs des points de discordes au sein de l'ordre du Phoenix car Tonks voyait d'un mauvais oeil le fait de son compagnon prenne autant au sérieux l'état d'un mangemort. Elle n'avait rien contre le blond, évidemment, mais seule une poignée de personnes dans la maison semblaient se rappeler qu'il était coupable de la fuite de l'assassin de Dumbledore et parmi eux, il y avait Harry, Sirius, Ginny, Ronald et elle. Alors il n'était pas rare que les disputes éclates quand Remus prenait la défense de Draco trop à cœur au gout de sa compagne ou quand il grondait trop sévèrement Harry et Ronald pour avoir rabroué le blond (enfin surtout Ronald, Harry devenait de plus en plus silencieux à ce sujet). Mais, tout cela se faisait toujours à l'abri des oreilles du blond car Sirius leur avait donné l'ordre de tout faire pour éviter qu'il retrouver la mémoire. Parler de cet incident en faisait donc partit.

Molly s'était pris d'affection pour lui également et lui appris à cuisiner quand Sirius partait et que le blond se retrouvait à errer comme une âme en peine dans la maison. Elle reprit également son apprentissage et il retrouva rapidement le vocabulaire qu'il lui manquait. Rapidement, sa personnalité s'affirma et ils retrouvèrent en lui le Draco qu'il connaissait, pointilleux, maniéré et curieux. Il se trouva également quelques points communs à Hermione qui, ravit d'avoir un élève si attentif, entreprit de lui apprendre les bases de l'histoire même si elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise en sa présence. Présence que ne tolérait que peu moyennement le Ronald qui se montrait toujours hargneux avec le blond.

Et ainsi se déroula la vie au Square Grimmault avec un Draco amnésique et un Sirius ravis.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un petit chapitré posé où on retombe dans le rythme un peu lent du début. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action reviendra bien assez tôt. Et je sens que ce chapitre fera plaisir à certain quelque part ;).

 **Mileminia** : Je n'oserai jamais vous oublier! Même en le voulant je ne pourrais pas. Il s'avère juste que j'étais décalé dans ma semaine et je pensais avoir plus de temps pour poster. Et pour ta mauvaise chute, ne fais pas comme moi, si ça persiste, va tout de suite voir un médecin sinon tu vas te retrouver bien bête à devoir aller chez le kiné -_-. Sinon ce chapitre t'apportera encore du réconfort, je pense que tu aimeras la progression entre Sirius et Draco et la progression de Drago en générale! Son amnésie servira au moins à améliorer ses relations avec quelques personnes. Et pour tes questions sur le bébé, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre sinon ça te gâcherai la surprise! Je peux juste te dire que tu auras ton moment sur la couette, pas d'inquiétude, et bien d'autres après ... c'est dans quel chapitre? ... J'ai oublié ^^". Du coup il y a des chances que ce soit pour 2018. Je suis contente que Lucius et Narcissa t'ait plu :). On les croisera encore à l'avenir et ils auront leur petit rôle à jouer.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Je te comprends, Draco a tellement de facette exploitable dans son histoire et son caractère qu'il est facile de faire des pairing sympa avec lui x). Pour Tonks et Draco, et bien sache déjà que je suis ravis que tu poses la question. Et ensuite, je peux déjà te dire que ça ne s'améliorera pas. Mais attention! J'aime bien Tonks de base ( vous verrez vite quel perso je peux pas blairer, il lui arrive toujours des embrouilles dans mes fics ... enfin si vous les lisez toute) mais Draco et elle sont partis sur des mauvaises bases. Elle a été blessée face à la réaction de l'annonce de sa grossesse et encore plus que Remus accepte ça. Elle ne voit pas non plus d'un très bon oeil la dévotion de Remus et elle à l'impression de perdre son compagnon. Son antipathie est compréhensible! Surtout en sachant que Draco a été intégré dans la famille Black alors qu'elle et sa mère non. Et si vous vous posez la question de pourquoi Sirius l'a pas fait, et bien c'est tout simplement car Tonks aurait changé de nom et que ça aurait attiré l'attention sur lui en tant que chef de famille, et comme il est plus libre en étant "mort" (seul les mangemorts savent pour sa résurrection), alors il n'a pas intérêt à être repéré par le ministère pour un simple changement de nom dans le registre. Alors que pour Draco (si vous vous posez encore la question), il a renoncé à son héritage, donc à son nom, dès le chapitre 1, ce qui fait qu'il est devenu automatiquement un Black. Tonks n'a pas se pouvoir et c'est une raison de plus d'être en froid avec son cousin. Sinon pour les fic Sev/Draco je veux bien si elles ne sont pas trop longue (parce que je vais mettre plus d'énergie à lire qu'à écrire mes chapitres x).

 **Draconis86** : Et bien merci ;), j'ai hâte que tu lises la suite.

 **merguez** : J'aime bien ta réaction, c'est exactement ce que je voulais en fait. Il ne faut pas oublié que la relation entre Sirius et Draco est profondément malsaine et pour moi, même les moments mignons doivent sonner la sonnette d'alarme dans vos esprits. Il faut être indulgent avec Remus, il a une femme enceinte à gérer, une guerre, des adolescents conspirateurs et un meilleure ami ex-détenu ex-mort sur les bras, je pense qu'il a le droit de perdre ses moyens de temps à autre. Et puis, même s'il désapprouve ce que Sirius fait, il a du mal à s'opposer fermement à lui compte tenue de leur histoire respective et de leur longue amitié. Et c'est la spécialité de Dumby de faire des plans tordus et sinueux voyons! S'il n'avait pas mis son grain de sel, il aurait fallu s'inquiéter. Et je te remercie pour Narcissa, elle apprécie x). Sinon, tu poses une bonne question! Je pense déjà que le monde sorcier d'Harry Potter est assez archaïque et surtout patriarcale, donc se serait difficile pour une femme lambda d'agir. Il faudrait qu'on la prenne au sérieux d'une part, et qu'elle ait une liberté de mouvement qu'elle aurait difficilement à moins d'être exceptionnellement puissante.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Draco ouvrit les yeux et pris un petit moment à se situer. Il avait une sensation persistante de brouillard dans son esprit depuis quelque temps. Lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin, il avait l'impression de penser à quelque chose d'important mais aussitôt qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur la pensée, celle-ci lui échappait, le laissant frustré et plein d'interrogations. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le trie dans ses pensées avant de se lever. Il poussa le bras de Sirius qui était passé en travers de sa taille et se détacha du corps chaud qui reposait contre son dos.

Il dormait dans le lit de l'animagus depuis son retour du cabinet de madame Danitza. Il avait fait une crise d'angoisse quand il avait du dormir dans cette petite chambre sans fenêtre qui se trouvait adjacente à celle de l'animagus. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, restant prostré dans le noir, le silence et l'absence de lumière le tétanisant. Le lendemain, c'était un Draco tendu et agité par le manque de sommeil et la peur que Sirius avait récupéré.

Ne sachant pas comment le gérer, et ne comprenant pas ce que le blond tentait de lui expliquer avec le peu de vocabulaire qu'il avait récupéré et sa nervosité qui lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensées, Sirius c'était résolu à demander de l'aide. D'abord à Remus qui se trouva aussi démuni que son ami, avant d'essayer avec madame Weasley. Le blond avait été encore plus intimidé quand l'attention de toute la maison c'était tournée vers lui et avait finit par fondre en larme, rendant tout le monde mal à l'aise et gonflant encore plus la culpabilité que Remus ressentait déjà. Ils avaient fini par appeler le médicomage qui avait réussi à démêler la situation et qui avait été encore plus furieuse d'apprendre les conditions de vie de Draco avant cet incident. Pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus, et Merlin seul sait comment le médecin pouvait être effrayante, Sirius avait céder son lit à Draco et avait décidé de dormir dans la chambre qu'occupait précédemment le blond. Bien entendu, cela avait soulevé des questions et des regards noirs de madame Weasley quand elle avait su où dormait Draco mais Sirius réussit à se dépatouiller en lançant un petit mensonge par omission. Il dit que Draco dormait là car toutes les chambres étaient prises et qu'il ne voulait pas partager sa chambre avec l'un deux, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux mais pas totalement vrai non plus. Remus laissa planer sur son ami un regard lourd de sous-entendus mais il ne dit rien quand à son mensonge. Cela avait rassuré Sirius qui avait l'impression de perdre un peu plus son meilleur ami chaque jour. Mais, il savait que l'aide de Remus ne lui était plus acquise et qu'il devrait faire ses preuves auprès du loup-garou.

Sirius était donc allé dormir dans la petite chambre le soir suivant. Mais il n'y trouva pas le sommeil. Cet endroit était trop impersonnel, ou était-ce le contraire ? Il voyait dans cette pièce ce qu'avait été le quotidien de Draco depuis bientôt un an et cela lui renvoyait toutes ses fautes au visage. Il avait été horrible mais en même temps … il n'arrivait pas à culpabiliser totalement. Il _savait_ que ses craintes étaient fondées et qu'il ne faisait que se protéger et protéger Harry. Après tout, Draco lui avait prouvé de quel côté il était en aidant à fuir l'assassin de Dumbledore et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il avait aider un mangemort qu'ils allaient appréhender à s'échapper.

Mais Sirius voyait maintenant, Draco n'était plus un danger, en réalité, il c'était assuré qu'il ne puisse plus l'être en le privant de sa baguette, de l'instruction, et des contactes avec l'extérieur. En fait, le danger venait de l'extérieur, et c'est par le biais de Draco que ce danger chercherait à s'exprimer. Sirius avait donc pris une résolution. Il traiterait mieux le blond, il prendrait soin de lui, il l'écouterait car après tout, Draco avait des bonnes idées, il suffisait de voir comment il avait rafraîchit le square Grimmault, y rendant le vie plus douce, mais il ne lèverait pas ses interdictions. Il avait raison sur ce point.

Sirius c'était donc levé, cette nuit là, et c'était glissé dans la pièce d'à côté silencieusement avant de se faufiler sous les draps, faisant sursauter le blond. Celui-ci avait dans un premier tant eut un mouvement de recul avec un regard d'où perçait clairement la peur avant de se calmer et de se rendormir sans poser de question. Depuis, Sirius dormait tous les soirs avec lui, profitant pour la première fois depuis 15 ans d'une présence à ses côtés dans un lit.

D'ailleurs, cette dite présence voulait se lever. Dans un grognement, il retira son bras et papillonna des yeux tentant de se réveiller en vain.

-Où vas-tu ? Marmonna-t-il alors que le blond se dirigeait vers le bord du lit.

-A la douche, chuchota Draco.

Il dormait avec un tee-shirt de Sirius qui était juste assez grand pour couvrir son caleçon. Ses longs cheveux se balançaient dans son dos alors qu'il tentait de se dépatouillait maladroitement avec les draps. Les tremblements s'étaient arrêtés depuis quelques jours mais Draco ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé toute l'aisance de ses mouvements et il lui arrivait souvent de se cogner à un meuble, de trébucher où de lâcher ce qu'il avait en main. Le médicomage Danitza affirmait qu'avec des exercices réguliers, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre alors elle avait donné une liste de chose à faire à Draco tous les jours pendants 30 minutes. Cela comprenait des exercices pour son équilibre, un peu de musculation et d'agilité. Sirius ne voyait pas si il y avait un progrès ou pas mais Draco le faisait avec beaucoup de sérieux. De toute façon, se dit Sirius, il faisait tout avec beaucoup de sérieux, à croire que l'ancien Draco n'était pas loin.

Sirius pinça ses lèvres, contrarié à la pensée même de perdre le petit ange qui lui servait de compagnon d'infortune et passa son bras autour de la taille de Draco et le ramena contre lui un peu brutalement. Le blond poussa une exclamation de surprise, peu habitué à ce genre de contact même avec Sirius et tourna un regard affolé vers lui.

-Reste encore un peu.

Draco s'apprêtait visiblement à protester et quand il vit qu'à travers la fenêtre, il faisait encore noir alors qu'ils étaient en plein mois de Juillet, il se détendit et consentit à se rallonger auprès de son époux. Draco savait qui était Sirius Black. Il connaissait son visage avant même que sa mère ne vienne lui parler et ne lui explique la situation. C'était son mari. Parce qu'un contrat les liait. Même s'il s'était contenté de cette explication, il y avait quand même quelque chose qui le tracassait.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas proches ? Pourquoi ne partageaient-ils pas d'étreinte et de tendre baiser comme Fleur et William ? Pourquoi ne discutaient-ils pas à voix basse et ne partageaient-ils pas quelque chose d'amusant que seul eux comprenaient comme Remus et Tonks ? Pourquoi ne se regardaient-ils pas quand ils pensaient que personne ne faisait attention à eux comme Ronald et Hermione ? Pourquoi ne se souhaitaient-ils jamais « bonne journée chéri » comme Monsieur et Madame Weasley ? Pour ne réagissaient-ils pas de façon idiote aux contactes de l'autre comme Harry et Ginny ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien de tout cela ?

Draco pouvait passer des journées entières avec le brun sans qu'ils n'aient de réelle discussion. Bien sûr, Sirius prenait soin de lui tout comme Draco le faisait. Il veillait à ce qu'il mange, qu'il ait de quoi se divertir et qu'il ait en fait tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais il ne faisait pas réellement attention à lui. Les petits gestes prévenant étaient pour Harry, les sourires complices (bien que plus rare maintenant) pour Remus, les longues discussions pour leur groupe d'amis, mais rien de particulier pour lui. Et ça rongeait le blond de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait de mal.

Alors il avait essayé de s'intégrer dans une de leur discussion. Il frissonna encore à ce souvenir. Ils parlaient de quelque chose qui s'appelait mangemort et d'infiltration et lui, que personne n'avait remarqué car personne ne fait attention à lui, avait simplement demandé ce que c'était. C'est comme s'il avait déchainé l'enfer sur terre.

Les gens avaient commencés à se disputer à se sujet, ça hurlait dans tous les sens et il avait été jeté dehors puis proprement enfermé dans cette petite chambre noir. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, assis face à la porte quand il c'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait ni ouvrir ni entendre. C'était le sentiment le plus angoissant qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, et la chose qu'il ne voulait revivre sous aucun prétexte. La chambre était plongée dans le noir car il n'avait aucun moyen d'allumer les bougies et le manque de fenêtre rendait cette obscurité opaque. Puis, alors qu'il entendait une voix murmurée un sortilège, il ne pu rien entendre du tout. Après deux pas, il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé qu'en heurtant le sol. Il avait perdu l'équilibre en même temps que ses repères. Alors il avait tambourinée à la porte, frappant à s'en faire saigner les mains et hurlant à en perdre la voix, tout cela pour entendre sa propre voix. C'était la seule chose qu'il parvenait encore à entendre et cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

Puis finalement, quand ses forces l'avaient quittés. Il c'était recroquevillé en une boule serrée sous ce qu'il pensait être le bureau, se cachant derrière son épais rideau de cheveux blonds. Il ne su pas combien de temps il était resté ici, mais c'était les bras de Sirius qui l'avait tiré de ce cauchemar. Le brun l'avait tenu contre lui, fort. Il lui avait caressé les cheveux longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les larmes cessent et qu'il s'endorme.

A son réveil, il était encore dans ses bras. Sirius était assis contre la tête de lit et lui reposait sur son torse. Il n'avait pas osé parler de peur d'être enfermé une fois de plus dans cette maudite pièce. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il n'en eut pas besoin. C'est Sirius qui le fit. Il s'était excusé. Promettant de ne plus jamais l'enfermer de la sorte et en échange, Draco devait promettre de ne plus espionner. Draco avait acquiescé sans oser lui avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas la définition de ce terme.

Depuis, il n'avait plus adressé la parole à un autre habitant de cette maison. Il fallait qu'on lui parle et qu'on lui demande de réponde expressément pour qu'il parle. Sirius en avait été très embêté mais n'avait rien dit de peur d'envenimer la situation. C'était une réaction que le blond aurait pu avoir des mois plus tôt. Il avait de lui-même fait une censure de certains sujets et n'avaient jamais demander à écrire à ses parents. Sirius aurait refusé bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais eut à combattre sur ce point car le blond savait mieux que qui compte faire profil bas (et le faire se sentir misérable par la même occasion). Il se rendait compte avec effarement que même amnésique, Draco reproduisait à la perfection se schéma.

Une autre chose qui avait changé à partir de ce jour là, c'est que Sirius c'était montré plus avenant dans l'intimité. Il le prit dans ses bras à partir de se jour là, mais, même s'il ne le repoussait jamais Sirius sentait parfaitement que Draco restait craintif quand il faisait quelque chose de nouveau et prenait beaucoup de temps à se détendre si bien que Sirius n'avait jamais initié un contact plus poussé. Ça contrariait Sirius en même temps que cela le ravissait. Il voulait que Draco s'exprime, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il le repousse ou qu'il l'étreigne au contraire. Il ne voulait pas de cette poupée trop obéissante mais pourtant clairement réticente. Il avait l'impression de profiter de la situation alors même qu'il essayait de faires des efforts. Ça le rendait fou, surtout quand il le comparait au Draco qu'il connaissait. Il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que si Sirius avait demandé à l'étreindre, il aurait dit oui, si il avait demandé un baiser, il aurait dit oui, si il avait demandé plus, il aurait encore dit oui. Alors que Sirius voyait très bien, avec cette « version de Draco » que ce genre de contact le rebutait. Alors si Sirius avait été faible, il aurait accepté à l'époque, parce qu'il avait envi au fond de lui d'éteindre un corps chaud et d'apprécier des caresses, il aurait dit oui et il se serait détesté clairement aujourd'hui. Car Draco aurait dit oui alors que tout son corps, toute son âme criait non. Et il se sentait furieux et frustré… il était plein de rancœur face au blond qui n'avait jamais prit la peine de lui dire « non ».

Il prenait également soin à réserver une heure tous les soirs pour qu'ils discutent tous les deux. Au début, c'était laborieux à cause du manque de vocabulaire du blond mais heureusement, il n'avait suffit au blond que d'une seule répétition et explication d'une définition pour qu'il se souvienne d'un mot. Et puis il y a le fait que Sirius ne connaissait pas du tout Draco. La première fois qu'il avait essayé de discuter il c'était retrouvé incapable de trouver un sujet de discussion convenable. Alors il avait repris un livre que Draco avait déjà lu « Voyage au centre de la terre » et il le lui avait lu. Le blond l'avait écouté religieusement tout au long de la lecture, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois. Ce n'est qu'à la fin que Sirius avait trouvé son silence étrange et lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il avait du insister pour qu'il ose parler. Et là, un déluge de questions lui étaient tombés dessus et Sirius n'avait pu qu'attester de l'excellente mémoire du blond car il lui posa des questions sur pratiquement tous les termes géologiques ou biologiques du livre !

Pour ne pas se retrouver dans le même pétrin les fois suivantes, Sirius avait du demander de mauvaise grâce à Harry et ses amis de lui parler de Draco. Il avait entendu que les méfaits et des anecdotes peu flatteuses sur le blond qui l'avait fait personnellement beaucoup rire mais qui ne l'aiderait pas à établir un contact avec le blond. Alors il avait essayé un sujet neutre, le Quiddicth. Cela lui avait énormément plu d'expliquer tout cela à un élève attentif et intéressé comme Draco. Le blond buvait littéralement toutes ses paroles et lui avait demandé si il pourrait aussi monter sur un balais un jour. Sirius n'avait pas eut le cœur à lui dire non alors il avait mené Draco sur un terrain vague, un soir alors que tout le monde dormait, et il l'avait fait monter avec lui sur un balai. Draco avait eut peur les deux premières secondes, s'accrochant au manche comme une moule à son rocher alors que Sirius c'était gentiment moqué. Le brun avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant le manche et il les avait fait virevolté à quelques mètres du sol le temps que Draco se détende. Quand il avait commencé à s'ennuyer, il avait engagé des virages plus serrés, des montées plus longue et des retombées à pic, oubliant pendant un instant son petit fardeau, qui se mit à rire. Le son le foudroya avec tant d'intensité que Sirius avait failli lâcher le blond dans un visage plutôt serré. C'était un rire franc, qui respirait la joie de vivre et qui était étrangement mélodieux à ses oreilles malgré son petit côté nasillard. Il se rendit compte ce soir là, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Draco Malfoy rire.

-A quoi tu penses ? Chuchota le blond.

Sirius cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu'il le dévisageait depuis surement trop longtemps et il posa sa tête contre son épaule. Draco resta parfaitement immobile et attendit sa réponse.

-Que tu te lèves trop tôt. Quatre heure et demi n'est pas une heure correct pour le commun des mortels, marmonna-t-il en passant une main chaude sur le ventre du blond.

Draco pouffa. C'était visiblement quelque chose que Sirius lui répétait régulièrement car il ne craignit pas la critique alors même qu'il était extrêmement méfiant sur l'usage des mots. Sirius sourit tristement. Ce soir-là, avec le balai avait changé quelque chose. C'était infime mais ça avait ébranlé le brun avec tant de force qu'il avait refusé de toucher le moindre balai depuis et avait refusé toutes les demandes du blond pour un autre tour.

-Tu dis ça tout le temps, dit Draco avec amusement.

-Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?

-Ça aussi tu dis ça tout le temps.

C'était une cicatrice. Une fine ligne qui barrait son torse et disparaissait dans son boxeur sur sa hanche. Il posait la question à Draco régulièrement car il savait exactement d'où venait cette cicatrice. C'était Harry. Sirius ne voulait même pas penser à la discussion qu'il repoussait avec force avec son filleul mais ce n'était pas important … pour l'instant. Tant que Draco répondrait ainsi, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas. Tant que Draco répondait ainsi, il pouvait encore le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Draco passa d'abord par la salle de bain. C'était étrangement, le moment que le blond préférait dans la journée. Il prit le temps de prendre un long bain car il se levait toujours avant le levé du soleil pour ne croiser personne. C'était une étrange habitude, mais elle semblait encrée en lui et dès le premier jour, il avait commencé à faire ça. Il pris le temps de se parfumer, de brosser ses cheveux et de les attacher avant de passer la potion de rasage (qui commençait à devenir inutile, à force de l'utiliser, ses poils commençaient à ne plus pousser). Puis il s'habilla. Il détestait ses vêtements. C'était principalement des hauts que lui passait Sirius et autant dire que ses tee-shirts aux motifs étranges ne s'accordaient généralement pas à ses bas. Mais il faisait avec et essayait de limiter les dégâts au mieux.

C'est donc à moitié satisfait qu'il se rendit dans la cuisine pour y trouver entrain de s'afférer et un Kreattur grognon qui rouspétait sans cesse car on le ne laissait pas s'occuper personnellement du service de son maître adoré. Draco adorait cet elfe de maison et il avait l'étrange sentiment de l'avoir toujours apprécié donc il lui sourit quand il capta son regard, s'attirant les louanges de l'elfe.

-Tu as bien dormi Kreattur ? Demanda-t-il à l'elfe qui en rougit de plaisir en tirant sur ses longues oreilles.

-Le maître est trop bon, il ne devrait pas se soucier du pauvre Kreattur, croassa l'elfe avant de faire venir d'un claquement de doigt, des couverts qui s'installèrent devant le blond. Le maître a-t-il passé une bonne nuit ? Oh ça ne concerne pas Kreattur ! Kreattur devrait se mettre les doigts dans le four pour avoir demandé une telle chose au maitre ! Mais rien qu'à l'idée de savoir le maître avec ce traitre à son sang …

-Kreattur ! Le rappela à l'ordre en déposant une bonne part d'œuf brouillé et de bacon dans l'assiette de Draco. Mange toute ton assiette, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui fit rougir le garçon.

Molly avait noté un certain nombre de choses depuis que la lumière sur les évènements de la fameuse soirée catastrophique du mariage de son fils, avait été faite. Elle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre que Draco avait permis à l'assassin de s'enfuir, mais encore plus d'apprendre que Harry et Sirius (enfin surtout Sirius) prévoyaient d'interroger l'adolescent dans les règles et que c'est cela qui avait conduit à cette situation étrange bien qu'elle n'en connaisse pas les détails.

Draco c'était révélé être un enfant agréable. Il ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et ne se rebellait jamais contre l'autorité même quand quelque chose lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait ses petites manies et appréciait grandement la perfection, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Et Molly se disait qu'un Draco amnésique qui n'était pas mauvais voulait dire que le Draco normal non plus, car après tout, en le voyant ainsi démuni, elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait voir que Draco, le vrai Draco, sans ajouts ni nuances, juste Draco.

Et ce qu'elle vit lui plu et elle se sentit coupable. Coupable d'avoir laissé ce pauvre garçon ainsi sans réagir. Comment aurait-elle réagit à la place des parents Malfoy ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle aurait été morte d'angoisse à l'idée que son enfant soit ainsi traité. Parce que oui, Molly avait finit par apprendre la vérité. Pas par Sirius qui maintenait sa version des faits, comme quoi Draco était un déserteur de son camp qui demandait la protection de l'ordre, ni par Remus qui, bien que sa conscience l'épuisait, n'avait pas trahit la confiance de son ami. Mais elle l'apprit par elle même. N'y tenant plus et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle avait écrit à la femme et avait demandé de plus amples explications en tachant de rester sincère dans ses motivations.

Sans comprendre la position actuel de Draco, elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'aider ou pas. Elle avait eut sa réponse le lendemain, signé des époux Malfoy et une demande surprenante. Ceux-ci était prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'elle protège leur enfant. Molly avait été pendant une fraction de seconde tenté d'abuser de cette position, mais elle c'était rétractée. En tant que mère, elle comprenait. Et c'est avec peine qu'elle avait remarqué la minceur inquiétante du garçon et son tint maladif. Depuis, elle en prenait soin comme si c'était son enfant et le garçon lui rendait toute l'affection qu'elle lui donnait avec des sourires timides mais sincère.

-Il faut attendre les autres, répondit péniblement le blond en n'osant pas toucher à ses couverts, Sirius a dit que le petit déjeuner est à 7h30.

Molly soupira tristement. Le garçon leur adressait difficilement la parole depuis l'incident de la réunion. Il fallait se battre pour lui arracher des mots et elle voyait bien qu'Hermione se sentait blessée face au silence du garçon alors même qu'elle essayait d'entretenir une conversation avec lui. Il fallait lui poser une question direct pour obtenir une réponse (et encore, à peine construite car il ne s'épanchait jamais en explication) ou un ordre. Draco obéissait aveuglément à l'autorité et ça dérangeait profondément Molly qui n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte que le garçon s'exprime et vive librement.

-Et moi je te dis de manger, répondit Molly.

Mais le garçon ne le fit pas. C'était son éducation. La voix de Sirius faisait loi et cela embêtait beaucoup la rousse. Soupirant discrètement, elle prit une assiette et elle s'assit face à lui avant de se servir.

-On mange ensemble, proposa-t-elle, comme ça, il ne pourra rien dire.

Le blond sembla hésiter un moment avant d'hocher la tête et prendre une cuillerée généreuse d'œuf. Molly en fut soulagé et elle le surveilla du coin de l'œil. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le blond perdait l'appétit quand il mangeait avec toute la maisonnée. Elle se doutait que c'était lié à certains de ses souvenirs mais il continuait à perdre du poids. Alors elle essayait de le coincer à des heures où il était généralement le seul debout pour le faire manger un peu, et cela semblait fonctionner. Elle lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille avant de faire un mouvement de la baguette pour sortir la pate à crêpe du frigo et commencer à les faire cuire.

Molly n'avait rien dit de ce qu'elle avait appris sur Draco aux autres. D'une part car elle se doutait que se serait la pire des humiliations pour le blond et d'autre part car elle se disait que ce serait comme lâcher une bombe. L'ordre avait pris un sacré coup avec la mort de leur leader et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de les diviser avec ce genre d'informations. Elle savait et avait toujours sur que Sirius n'était pas un enfant de cœur, mais Harry l'ignorait et beaucoup trop de chose reposait sur les épaules de Harry pour en plus démolir toutes ses convictions. Elle se rendait bien compte que c'était cruel, car en fin de compte, se taire c'était comme choisir Harry plutôt que Draco, mais Draco n'était qu'une personne. En se taisant, elle se disait que c'était la communauté magique et surement plus à qui elle donnait une chance.

La seule personne à qui elle avait révélé la vérité c'était Remus. Car le loup-garou semblait prendre à cœur le bien être du blond et c'était le seul qui pouvait agir « librement ». Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle savait exactement mais il semblait que Narcissa avait choisi de lui révéler uniquement le strict nécessaire, laissant Remus avec le lourd fardeau qu'était la sécurité du blond. Remus avait semblé prendre 10 ans supplémentaires quand Molly l'avait pris à part pour lui parler et il c'était excusé. Surement pas auprès d'elle, se dit la rousse, mais ça le rongeait. Car il comprenait son ami, dieu seul sait qu'il le comprenait, mais en tant que futur père, en tant qu'ancien professeur, en tant qu'homme, il n'arrivait pas à cautionner ce genre de traitement.

« Reprend toi ! » L'avait sermonné Molly d'un air sévère. « Oui, Sirius est trop extrême dans son attitude, mais Sirius revient de 12 ans d'emprisonnement, il ne s'en rend certainement pas compte. Pour lui, Draco est un potentiel ennemi qui menace directement la vie d'Harry et Merlin seul sait que vous vous sacrifierez tous les deux pour Harry sans hésiter. Il le fait mal certes, mais Sirius ne fait rien d'autres qu'essayer de vous protéger, Harry, toi et tout ce qu'il lui reste. Et ton rôle à toi, c'est de le tempérer car il ne _peut_ pas le faire Remus. Si tu te laisses abattre, on ne perdra pas que Draco dans cette histoire. »

Cela avait semblé décharger le loup-garou d'une grande partie de son fardeau. Celui-ci était redevenu le Remus qu'ils connaissaient tous, calme et de bon conseil pour son ami qui parvenait mieux à réagir et à accepter que face à un Remus en colère. La rousse en avait été grandement satisfaite et elle avait pu ainsi baisser sa vigilance auprès de l'animagus. Pour elle, c'était clair qu'il avait effleuré trop intimement la folie et que le brun n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été, mais l'homme nouveau qui se forgeait avait plein de qualité. Il fallait tout comme Draco actuellement, l'éduquer.

-Tu as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui Draco ?

Le garçon sursauta, encore peut habitué à ce que l'on s'adresse à lui avant d'offrir un petit sourire penaud à la rouquine comme si cette question n'avait aucun fondement. Mais il ne répondit pas, alors elle reposa sa question une seconde fois.

-Je sais pas, dit-il.

-Les enfants sortent faire leurs courses aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle, et les hommes les accompagnent pour la sécurité. Ça te dit de rester avec moi ?

Il resta désespérément silencieux mais elle ne perdit pas son air enjoué, la dernière chose dont Draco aurait besoin c'est qu'elle montre sa déception. Hermione essayait de son côté mais la jeune fille était beaucoup plus émotive et devait souvent s'absenter le temps de se recomposer une attitude pour ensuite revenir et essayer de converser avec Draco. La plus part du temps, il l'écoutait parler, absorbant tout ce qu'elle disait comme une éponge mais il ne l'arrêtait jamais et ne posait jamais de questions. Alors Hermione avait renoncé a essayé de lui parler de sujet léger et avait entrepris de lui réapprendre l'histoire de la magie. Elle expliquait elle même les points qu'elle jugeait sujet au questionnement et Draco écoutait religieusement sans se lasser. Ça lui faisait plaisir quelque part, mais la tristesse revenait au galop quand le blond lui murmurait un merci précipité et s'enfuyait de la pièce quand trop de gens y entraient.

Cette attitude irritait profondément Ronald et Ginny. Ceux-ci avaient essayé de tenter une approche vers le blond, plein de bonne volonté, mais ils avaient vite perdu patiente quand ils avaient fait face au silence obstiné du blond. Et ça aurait pu mal tourner si Harry n'avait pas prit les choses en mains. Il avait pris Draco à part et avait tenté également de lui parler. Ça lui avait fait une douche froid quand il demanda à Draco de lui répondre et qu'il c'était exécuté docilement par des « Oui Harry » ou « Non Harry ». L'intonation de sa voix … Harry se revoyait exactement dire « Oui tante Pétunia » ou « Oui oncle Vernon » avec le même ton. Il c'était sentit désespéré et avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais être proche du blond. Ils pourraient sûrement se tolérer, être des connaissances et peut-être même se faire confiance dans une moindre mesure … mais jamais il n'obtiendrait son amitié, il y avait trop de chose entre eux pour cela. Ils c'étaient tirés une balle dans le pieds tout seul et insister ne ferait que creuser le fossé qui les séparait. Alors il l'avait laissé tranquille, veillant simplement à ce que les autres en face de même et avait vu dans le langage corporelle du blond que celui-ci s'en senti soulagé. Harry avait souri amèrement en songeant que sa relation avait Draco avait toujours été teintée de maladresse et de faux pas. Ils avaient simplement trop échangés aujourd'hui et qu'ils ne pourraient qu'espérer que le temps suffise à les faire repartir sur des bonnes bases.

-C'est décidé, tu restes avec moi, dit Molly d'un air déterminé et ne s'offusquant pas du manque de réaction de Draco.

Aujourd'hui, les adolescents allaient faire leur course de rentrée et avec la mort de récente de Dumbledore, Molly craignait une attaque, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi ils allaient faire les courses aussi tôt dans l'espoir d'être imprévisible. Le ministère était déjà en ébullition et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle avait hésité à leur interdire de retourner à Poudlard mais elle ne pouvait pas les priver d'éducation et surtout pas maintenant. Cela la ramena involontairement à penser à Draco qui n'était plus scolarisé depuis bientôt un an. Encore une fois, elle ne pu que le plaindre, ce garçon ne pourra pas trouver de travail correct sans ses aspics, il se destinait à une vie rude …

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt que les premiers signes du réveil d'un habitant de la maison se fit entendre. Elle le laissa s'enfuir comme chaque matin et porta son attention sur autre chose pendant tout le reste de la matinée. Draco sortie de sa chambre une fois qu'il fut certain que tout le monde soit dans la cuisine. Il se glissa à pas de loup dans l'escalier avant de s'arrêter face au portrait qui surplombait le couloir de l'entrée. Il avait découvert très rapidement ce portrait en entendant ses injures fleurirent puis s'éteindre en apprenant son retour. Au début, il avait craint la femme peinte sur son portrait car elle avait l'air sévère et constamment en colère, pourtant, elle s'adoucissait toujours en voyant. Elle avait finit par l'apprivoiser et depuis, il venait la visiter quand tout le monde était occupé.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait au pied du tableau pour discuter tranquillement.

-J'ai l'impression de me souvenir, mais tout de suite après, j'oublie, c'est très frustrant.

Elle hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait. Elle lui demanda quel était son programme de la journée et fut un peu déçus de voir que le jeune homme était une fois de plus enfermée dans la maison même si elle n'en était très peu surprise.

-Tu as fais les exercices que je t'ai donné ?

-Oui madame.

Elle lui avait dit la première fois qu'il c'était rencontré et après qu'il lui ait appris qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, qu'elle lui enseignerait une branche de la magie axée sur l'esprit, l'Occlumencie. Elle lui expliqua que c'était l'art de protéger et de manipuler son propre esprit, raison pour laquelle son sort d'amnésie avait été si puissant et qu'il devrait rapidement le maîtriser car il semblerait que ce soit un talent inné chez le blond. Elle ne pu malheureusement pas lui apprendre la légilimencie qui nécessitait une baguette dans les débuts mais elle lui en fit tout de même la théorie.

Depuis, Draco devait pratiquer tous les soirs et tous les matins des exercices de méditations pour organiser son esprit, classer ses souvenirs et retrouver ceux manquants. C'est grâce à ses exercices qu'il avait si vite retrouvé la maîtrise du langage et de la lecture. Cependant, des souvenirs plus personnels restaient encore absents même s'il sentait qu'il commençait à les effleurer avec précision. Cependant, il faisait face à un mur. Il savait maintenant où étaient ses souvenirs mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les atteindre et c'est qui le guidait vers sa mémoire perdue avec des exercices plus poussés quand ils se voyaient.

-C'est bien, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Tes souvenirs sont là Draco, tu t'es lancé ce sort tout seul, par conséquent, le … mur que tu as construit qui emprisonne tes souvenirs, toi seul peut le manipuler et le briser. Tu comprends ?

-Je comprends. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envi de me souvenir…

-Je te donne toutes les clés pour prendre en main ton futur. Toi seul choisiras de te souvenirs ou non.

-D'accord, dit-il après un instant d'hésitation. Je vous écoute.

-Ferme les yeux et concentre toi juste sur ma voix et détend toi.

Son apprentissage se passa bien et une fois qu'il eut appris comment visualiser l'obstacle dans son esprit, il avait du quitter Walburga car Molly l'appelait. Il apprit avec surprise qu'elle accompagnait toujours ses enfants lors des achats scolaires mais qu'elle avait fait une exception cette fois-ci pour ne pas qu'il se trouve seul une fois de plus. Il ne dit rien mais il s'en trouva bêtement touché, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'avait pas souvent droit à ce genre d'égard.

C'est pourquoi il se trouva debout à faire face à en ce moment. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir gentiment sur le canapé et Draco s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur le bout des fesses, le corps tendu et une irrépressible envie de s'enfuir lui saisissant le corps. , bien qu'elle sentit le malaise du jeune homme, fit mine de l'ignorer et se penchant pour sortir un sachet qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant dans le salon. Là, elle le renversa sur la table et Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant des pelotes de laines, du fil multicolore, des boutons travaillés et différentes aiguilles s'éparpiller sur la table.

-Aucun de mes enfants n'a jamais pris la peine d'apprendre, commença-t-elle à expliquer, ils n'ont ni la patiente ni la fibre artistique, mais tu es … plus délicat. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Enfin si tu as envi de commencer.

-Je suis un garçon, fit-il vertement remarquer.

Elle sourit, heureusement de cette réaction. Il était très difficile d'obtenir une réaction du blond quand bien même un truc l'agaçait, mais il semblait que taquiner sa virilité soit suffisante pour lui arracher quelques mots.

-Et je le vois, rigola-t-elle, mais tu ne peux pas sortir, continua-t-elle tristement, et tu ne peux pas utiliser les livres de la bibliothèque. J'ai finalement peu de choses à t'offrir.

Il parut soudainement mal à l'aise et se trémoussa un moment sur son fauteuil. Ce que venait de dire avait fait un drôle d'écho dans sa poitrine et il sentait son cœur se comprimer douloureusement.

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Apprendre à coudre ? Tricoter ? Crocheter ? Broder ? Cette idée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit mais il se dit que cela ne lui déplaisait pas forcément. Autrefois, il aurait rejeté cette idée en bloque, la trouvant sans doute dégradante par rapport à son rang mais maintenant … il avait énormément de temps à tuer et cela l'occuperait forcément. En plus, il devait s'avouer qu'il adorait les vêtements et que cela l'agaçait de porter les vieux vêtements moldus de son époux. Alors il hocha timidement la tête envers la rousse qui sembla être soulagée qu'il accepte d'apprendre. Il avait envi de tout essayer, ses yeux virevoltaient entre tous les fils de différents types et différentes tailles, puis les boutons, les broches, les fermetures éclaires … Il ne savait que choisir.

-Commençons par le tricot, dit-elle, ça me paraît être le plus simple. Une fois que tu seras à l'aise, nous ferons le crocher puis la couture et enfin la broderie. Puis, je t'apprendrai les sortilèges associés. Ça te va ?

Et c'est ainsi que Draco Black commença son premier ouvrage, un bonnet.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui mis à part que je suis à la fois crevée et inspirée! Le comble! Je n'arrive pas à aligner deux phrases alors que les idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Et vous connaissez le truc, quand je serais au taquet pour écrire, se sera la page blanche ... Enfin bref!

 **Elodie R** : J'ai choisi la couture exprès pour l'image mentale, c'était trop drôle d'imaginer Draco Malfoy faire ça. Mais je trouve que ça passe car il est tout choupinoupinet sans ses souvenirs. Et pour sa réaction une fois sa mémoire retrouvée ... et bien tu va vite être renseignée et sûrement pas déçue (enfin j'espère). Après c'est vrai que l'évolution de la relation de Draco est Sirius est progressive mais malheureusement, elle est aussi très fragile. Et ça, tu t'en rendras aussi très vite compte.

 **Alissa Ronselmack** : J'ai pas oublié le fameux chapitre du passage sous la couette et il arrive, patiente! Mais je pense qu'il aura quand même de quoi vous surprendre. Je vois que tout le monde apprécie Molly, mais malheureusement, son aide ne sera certainement pas suffisante. Elle distrait Draco, mais on sait tous qu'elle ne pourra rien faire pour arranger sa relation avec Sirius et ça c'est le problème numéro 1. D'ailleurs, Sirius succombe effectivement mais ... ce n'est pas forcément de bon augure.

 **merguez** : Ah c'est trop mignon ! J'ai jamais essayé de faire quelque chose de trop compliqué en tricot (il faut du temps) mais ça donne envie de faire une peluche aussi. Sinon tu as raison, le chapitre précédent était une transition et j'ai songé à n'en faire qu'un avec celui d'aujourd'hui. Mais je me suis dit qu'on aurait l'impression que les évènements s'enchainent trop vite si je mettais tout à la suite. Enfin, c'est toi qui me dira comment tu le ressens :o

 **Milemenia** : Ah! Où es-tu?! Je n'ai pas de nouvelles! Dois-je m'inquiéter?

Oh dernière chose **IMPORTANTE:** il semblerait que j'ai un bug d'affichage ou de téléchargement des fichiers. Enfin bref, j'ai des mots qui manquent quand je fais ma relecture sur le site alors si ce chapitre est bizarre dans certaine phrases (mots manquants, mots en double etc), n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer pour que je corrige quand tout sera revenu dans l'ordre.

Je ne vous embête pas plus,

bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Draco avait finit par trouver l'activité que lui avait proposé très divertissante, et rapidement, il prit le coup de main. Il finit même par se lasser du mouvement qu'il faisait qui s'avéra très simple une fois qu'il eut vaincu la maladresse de ses mains (c'était une exercice que aurait sûrement approuvé ). Il exigea d'apprendre un nouveau motif, et ce qui se voulu être un bonnet devint finalement un enchainement de motif, un tricot d'entrainement comme l'appela .

Quand l'heure de préparer le dîner arriva, lui proposa de continuer tout seul mais il ne voulait pas être surpris entrain de faire ça. Alors il rangea tout dans le sac qu'elle avait ramené et le lui rendit. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, semblant hésiter, mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre une décision car il lâcha le sac dans sa main et s'enfuit à l'étage dès qu'il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Il se sentit ridicule une fois debout dans la chambre vide. Pour chasser cette désagréable impression, il se mit en mouvement et commença à faire les cent pas. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise devant l'absurdité de sa réaction. Pourquoi les fuyaient-ils à chaque fois ? Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand l'idée sembla dans un même instant l'effleurer et disparaître. Il poussa un grognement de frustration en fourrageant rageusement ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de se jeter sur le lit à plat ventre.

Il avait perdu la mémoire mais il n'était pas idiot. S'il réagissait comme ça, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, et le fait que Sirius ne tienne pas à lui rendre la mémoire était un indice de plus, sans parler de la tension qui régnait quand il rentrait dans une pièce. Fatigué de se poser se genre de questions, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration comme lui avait conseillé le portrait de sa belle-mère. Inspirant, expirant, lentement, à un rythme mesuré, si bien qu'il finit par se détendre lentement puis s'endormir.

C'est le bruit qui venait du rez-de-chaussée qui le réveilla. S'étirant, il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle agitation sans réel succès. Alors, il décida de passer par la salle de bain pour se doucher et changer de vêtements avant de descendre après s'être fait une longue tresse blonde.

Quand il arriva dans le séjour, la pièce était pleine à craquer et l'ambiance semblait être aux festivités. S'effaçant dans un coin de la pièce, il prit du temps à comprendre qu'ils fêtaient quelque chose. Perdu, il s'avança jusqu'à son époux et attrapa sa manche du bout des doigts. L'homme, surexcité par l'événement se tourna vivement vers lui et ne perdit, pour une fois, pas son sourire en le voyant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Draco alors que la clameur générale s'estompait et que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui le rendant mal à l'aise et rougissant.

-On fête l'anniversaire d'Harry, répondit Sirius en lui mettant d'office une part de gâteau dans la main.

Le blond resta debout, se sentant un peu gauche dans ce sweet-shirt trop grand avec une part de gâteaux à la main et finit par rougir, se sentant embarrasser avant d'oser poser la question.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

La question sembla jeter une froid sur l'assemblée car tout le monde se tut finalement et Ronald posait son gâteaux comme si cela lui avait coupé l'appétit. Craignant d'avoir dit une énormité, le blond sentit son visage chauffer furieusement alors que la gêne le faisait se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. C'est finalement Hermione qui avait jeté un regard à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'aide qui finit par venir à sa rescousse.

-C'est une fête, expliqua-t-elle, on la célèbre chaque année à la date de la naissance de quelqu'un. Par exemple, dit-elle, Harry fête son anniversaire tous les 31 juillet car il est né le 31 juillet, et pour ça, ses amis et sa famille se réunissent et lui offre des cadeaux.

-Et moi aussi j'ai un anniversaire ? Demanda-t-il après avoir hoché la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris les explications.

-Ah ! S'exclama Hermione comme si la question la prenait au dépourvu, oui bien sûr, c'est … c'est … Vous l'avez surement déjà fêté, il me semble que tu le fêtais en fin d'année scolaire et comme ça fait bientôt un an que tu es là …

Ne sachant quand le blond était né, elle finit par se tourner vers Sirius rapidement imité par le blond.

-On l'a fêté ? Demanda le blond à son époux qui perdait quelques couleurs. Quand ?

Le brun resta silencieux un instant avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire, coupant le silence gênant qui semblait s'étirer.

-Bien sûr qu'on l'a fêté, dit-il. C'était il y a un petit moment.

-Tu m'as offert un cadeau ? Demanda le blond curieux.

Le sourire de Sirius devint un peu crispé et il parcouru la pièce des yeux un instant avant de replonger son regard vers Draco.

-Evidemment, dit-il.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda Draco alors que son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire.

-Des choses pour tes cheveux, dit-il, mais avant que tu demandes, je n'ai pas la boite ici, elle doit encore être enchantée, il était prévu que je la reçoives la semaine prochaine.

-Génial ! S'exclama le blond apparemment ravi de son cadeau avant d'enfourner un morceau de gâteau de sa bouche.

Il se désintéressa très vite de l'agitation qui reprenait autour de lui et rejoint le portrait de Lady Black pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire. Le tableau l'écouta patiemment, lui offrant des petits sourires indulgents alors qu'il était excité comme un enfant.

-Tu ne lui as rien offert n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Molly à Sirius alors qu'il passait sa main sur son visage en soupirant.

-Je ne sais pas quand est son anniversaire, je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander.

-Il va falloir te rattraper.

-J'irais lui acheter un cadeau demain, dit-il en vidant son firewhisky d'une traite.

Draco redescendit quand il eut finit sa part de gâteau. Il donna son assiette à Kreattur qui lui demanda si il voulait du jus. Il accepta volontiers et s'assit sur le tabouret du piano, regardant déambuler avec un étrange appareil entre les invités. A chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait face à quelqu'un, il y avait un flash de lumière puis l'appareil émettait un petit bruit et une feuille en sortait pour venir se coller contre le mur au dessus de la cheminée. Draco se leva, intrigué et alla regarder les nombreuses feuilles qui s'y trouvaient. Elles étaient luisantes et représentaient tous les gens du salon. Il sursauta quand Ginny se tourna sur une page et lui fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner aussitôt et recommencer son mouvement quelques moments après. Il se tourna, cherchant la rouquine du regard, mais elle ne fit définitivement pas la même chose que son double. Surpris, il fit quelques allés retour entre la rousse et la feuille mais elles avaient définitivement deux caractères différents. Intrigué, il regarda toutes les pages, voyant tous ces gens sourires et s'agiter joyeusement en boucle.

Il se désintéressa finalement du mur et s'approcha de pour voir ce qu'il avait en main. Le blond le suivit pendant de longues minutes, observant ses faits et gestes sans que ne le remarque.

-Mettez vous tous devant la cheminée ! Ordonna l'homme.

Dans un immense brouhaha et un joyeux désordre, ils se déplacèrent tous pour s'entasser devant la cheminée. Draco y alla, se calant contre un mur et observa essayer de se débattre avec les commandes de sa machine.

-Vient papa ! S'exclama Ginny. Tu n'es sur aucune photo !

-Quelqu'un doit prendre la photo, dit-il.

Ils se regardèrent tous jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un propose à Draco de le faire. Le blond sursauta, s'avançant vers et l'écouta quand il lui expliqua comment ça fonctionnait puis, le rouquin couru se faufiler parmi tout le monde pour prendre la pose. Draco releva ce que appela un appareil photo et pris deux photos. Puis ils se dispersèrent tous, de la musique commençant à jouer dans le salon et Draco continua à les prendre en photo. Il s'amusa de voir Ginny essayer de danser avec un Harry clairement réticent qui lui écrasa les pieds par un heureux hasard. Il vit Hermione et Ron se regarder furtivement sans jamais s'approcher alors que s'assurait que tout le monde mangeait à sa fin. Sirius traina finalement Hermione sur la piste de danse et la fit virevolter follement arrachant des éclats de rire à la jeune fille. Draco captura se moment en image, souriant face à la photo qui partie s'accrocher au mur. Remus invita Tonks à danser et Draco constata avec grimace qu'ils détonnaient fortement avec le rythme de la musique mais ils semblaient grandement apprécier ce moment.

Il fit le tour de la salle, prenant tout le monde en photo puis il essaya de croiser le regard de . Lui aussi voulait être sur une photo. Mais le rouquin le remercia chaleureusement et reposa l'appareil sur une table, rejoignant son épouse qui l'appelait à cet instant. Draco sentit une pointe de déception tordre son estomac. Draco s'approcha donc de la table et récupéra l'appareil, allant dans un coin de la pièce. Il retourna l'appareil photo entre ses mains et essaya de viser son visage avec l'objectif. Il contorsionna son poignet pour atteindre le bouton avec difficulté et quand cela fut fait, il lâcha son autre main pour faire un coucou à l'objectif en souriant. Le flash l'aveugla au moment où l'appareil lui glissait des mains. Il le rattrapa tant bien que mal et retint la photo qui tentait de s'échapper. Il se voyait faire coucou avant que le décor ne s'effondre, le Draco souriant laissant place à un air à la fois paniqué et hilare à l'idée de faire tomber l'appareil.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il sursauta, cachant la photo dans son dos et releva la tête vers Hermione qui tendait les mains vers l'appareil photo. Il le lui donna en rangeant la photo honteuse dans sa poche, les joues brulantes alors que la jeune fille relevait l'appareil pour le prendre en photo.

-Fais un grand sourire.

Il ne put qu'esquisser une grimace embarrassée, le rouge aux joues alors que le flash l'aveuglait une seconde fois. La sorcière retint la photo pour qu'il puisse la regarder et il se vit esquisser un petit sourire tremblant alors qu'il rougissait devant l'objectif avec le regard fuyant.

-Tu veux en faire une autre ? Demanda Hermione. Avec les autres ?

-Non merci, répondit-il alors qu'il laissa sa photo s'échapper et rejoindre le mur.

Il ne le dit pas mais ça du se voir qu'il en avait envi car Hermione appela Remus et Sirius. Les deux hommes, hilares et peut-être un peu alcoolisé arrivèrent rapidement et encadrèrent le blond qui se recroquevilla entre eux. Hermione fit le décompte et à trois, elle prit la photo. Celle-ci s'envola directement vers le mur et Draco s'enfuit, le visage brulant pour aller se cacher dans sa chambre.

Remus alla discuté avec Hermione et Sirius lui, traversa la pièce pour aller voir cette photo, souriant doucement au souvenir du visage rougit de son époux. Il le chercha des yeux sur le mur de photo et tomba sur la première où il était seul. Il vit une facette de Draco qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors et qu'il aima plus que de raison. Le blond rougissait progressivement alors qu'il offrait un petit sourire timide avant de rebaisser vivement les yeux. Sirius décrocha la photo, la regardant recommencer deux fois avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Puis, il chercha la seconde.

Son sourire se fana.

Sur la photo, Remus et lui entouraient Draco et souriaient à l'objectif alors que le blond essayait de se faire tout petit mais souriait tout de même. Il aurait pu aimer cette photo. Il aurait pu si seulement il ne se voyait pas sourire bêtement alors que Draco relevait la tête vers Remus qui se tournait vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire complice que le blond lui rendait. Ils s'immobilisèrent avant de reprendre le mouvement. Lui restant étrangement à part sur la photo alors que Draco et Remus se souriaient. Pire, à force de la fixer, il finit par voir des petits détails presque invisibles à l'œil nu comme le fait que le blond rapprochait doucement son corps du loup-garou et que celui-ci semblait bouger derrière lui comme s'il glissait sa main dans son dos. Un sentiment puissant tordit les entrailles du brun et pris d'une rage soudaine, il arracha la photo du mur, la déchirant dans la longueur. Il jeta le visage de Remus au feu, ne gardant que le côté où lui et Draco se trouvaient.

Plus tard, quand Hermione demanda où étaient passés les uniques photos qu'ils possédaient de Draco, Sirius lui répondit qu'elle aurait du savoir vu que c'est elle qui les avait prise et il n'avouera jamais à qui que se soit qu'il les avait gardé précieusement, à l'abri des regards et que des années plus tard il les regarderait encore avec tendresse et mélancolie.

* * *

Une certaine routine s'installa alors que la rentrée scolaire approchait tranquillement. Draco passait ses après-midi à apprendre à tricoter, coudre et broder avec et le reste du temps dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius pour faire ses exercices de méditation et de rééducations (il avait pratiquement retrouvé toute sa mobilité). Ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus précis car il avait eut quelques flashes plutôt clairs. Il avait eut quelques visions de son enfances et bien que de se rappeler du sourire aimant de sa mère et du bureau de son père lui fasse énormément plaisir, il s'en sentit immédiatement déprimé également. Ses parents lui manquaient atrocement.

Il avait essayé d'en parler à Sirius et avait immédiatement été renvoyé avec pertes et fracas. Cela marqua la première dispute du couple. Ignorant sa peur, Draco avait décidé qu'il refusait de voir son époux et avait choisit de retourner dormir dans sa petite chambre sans fenêtre. La première nuit avait été épouvantable pour lui, pleine d'angoisse, mais il avait réussit à dépasser cela grâce à la méditation. Sirius lui s'en trouva irrité et irritable. Il avait pris l'habitude de tenir ce petit corps chaud contre lui et il avait appris à aimer ça. Voir que son époux choisissait de le fuir l'énervait au plus haut point même s'il ne disait rien car au fond de lui, il était heureux que Draco s'exprime.

La tension monta progressivement dans la demeure des Black et le blond finit par éviter tout le monde dans la maison. Il ne s'était jamais sentit proche des gens de son âge mais là, leur simple présence lui donnait envi de vomir, faisant monter en lui un ressentiment qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il finit par ne descendre de sa chambre que pour manger malgré les nombreux essais de et Hermione pour tenter de l'intégrer au petit groupe dont il était clairement mal venu.

Remus était partit le soir même de l'anniversaire d'Harry (et ça à contrecœur) pour une mission pour l'ordre dont, bien entendu, personne n'avait fait mention devant le blond. Mais le loup-garou l'avait pris à part avant son départ pour lui expliquer les raisons de son absence bien qu'il n'entra pas dans les détails avec lui. Là encore, Draco c'était sentit bêtement heureux qu'on le prévienne quoi qu'inquiet que l'homme s'en aille. Et vu par l'expression que faisait Remus, celui-ci éprouvait également de l'inquiétude à l'idée de laisser le blond seul. Pourtant Draco c'était forcé de le rassurer car il sentait que le loup-garou était capable de changer d'avis et de rester ce qu'il ne désirait pas au fond de lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Finalement, Remus vint également à lui manquer.

Morose, une boule coincé dans la gorge, les yeux larmoyants, il se sentit soudainement oppressé dans cette petite chambre sombre. Il se leva, n'y tenant plus et commença à faire le tour de la pièce, une fois, deux fois, avant d'abandonner et de se laisser tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Un sanglot étouffé déchira le silence et Draco pris une profonde inspiration en fermant fortement les yeux pour reprendre son calme. Il prit le temps de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, calmant progressivement les tremblements de sa main. Il haïssait tellement Sirius parfois. Ça lui prenait à la gorge et il avait envi de le frapper sans pouvoir s'expliquer, puis se sentiment s'évanouissait aussi vite que sa mémoire refluait.

Frustré, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement son bureau. Il y avait bien quelque chose dans cette pièce qui pouvait le raccrocher à son passé, ce n'était pas possible qu'il vive ici depuis presque un an et que cette maison soit si impersonnelle à ses yeux ! Comme si … comme si il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il ouvrit tous les bouquins, espérant trouver quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, mais rien ne lui sauta des yeux et il fit rapidement le tour de ses 3 petits livres sur l'histoire de la magie. Il y avait également la photo ratée de lui dont il ne savait que faire et qui reposait sur son bureau.

Il se leva ensuite et alla fouiller dans sa malle. Il en sortit une pile de vêtement qu'il trouva magnifique. Il caressa le tissu doux du bout des doigts avant de se déshabiller et essaya tous les vêtements un à un. Il se sentait si bien dedans, il les aimait. Quand il eut finit d'essayer tous les vêtements, il regarda ce qu'il restait dans la malle. Il y avait une jolie boite ouvragé sur lequel reposait une lettre. Il l'ouvrit d'abord et fut ravis de trouver des gâteaux. Il en prit un et fondit face au gout de caramel croquant avec une pointe de sel. Y avait-il du miel également ? C'était délicieux. Savourant son gâteau jusqu'à la dernière miette, il referma la boite, décidant de les garder pour les grandes occasions et il ouvrit la lettre. Il se figea immédiatement, c'était l'écriture de sa mère. Il en avait l'intime conviction. Il regarda directement au bas de la page et il vit « avec amour, ta mère ».

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il entreprit de lire la lettre. Il la finit rapidement et sans pouvoir se contenir, il la relut. Elle lui disait à quel point elle l'aimait, qu'elle le trouvait courageux d'avoir renoncé à son héritage, qu'il resterait toujours son petit dragon et d'autres choses du genre. Il y avait aussi un long paragraphe sur la meilleure manière de se rendre utile auprès de son époux et comme s'intégrer dans un mariage arrangé. Il pleura. Longtemps.

Sa mère lui manquait tant que c'était douloureux.

Reniflant alors que ses épaules étaient encore tremblantes, il continua à fouiller dans sa malle et finit par trouver un petit carnet. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de reconnaître son écriture. Il fut immédiatement curieux et ressentit au fond de lui qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il commença à lire silencieusement et son regard s'écarquilla en comprenant ce qu'il avait entre les mains. C'était un journal, son journal, et ce qui était écrit dedans s'adressait à son enfant, celui qu'il aurait surement plus tard avec Sirius.

Il se plongea dans la lecture et redécouvrit ligne après ligne son enfance, sa famille, son entrée à Poudlard, son aversion pour Potter car il avait repoussé sa demandé d'amitié et la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici. Il rougit et son visage se décomposa quand il vit le mal qu'il avait fait à Remus durant sa troisième année. Il lu aussi les divers petits méfaits qu'il avait accomplit et se sentit mal face à son comportement, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas totalement à s'en vouloir quand ça concernait Harry et ses amis car il avait l'intime conviction qu'ils lui avaient fait payer. Et ça n'y manqua pas. Il avait failli mourir. Harry Potter avait essayé de le tuer durant sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Il fut interrompu à un moment par Kreattur qui lui disait que le dîner était servi mais il le renvoya avant de reprendre sa lecture. Vers la fin du journal, il remarqua que les pages commençaient à être datée. A vrai dire, les dates commencèrent à peut près quand il avait finit d'écrire son histoire pour commencer à compter ses journées. Il pleurait franchement cette fois-ci, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire en ce monde pour tomber sur Sirius Black. Pourquoi pas Lupin ? Pourquoi pas Fleur ? Pourquoi pas Hermione ? C'était tout ce que son esprit lui hurlait à l'heure actuelle. Cependant, il n'arrêta pas de lire. Il s'essuya les yeux, reniflant et lu jusqu'à arriver à la dernière date alors qu'une migraine commençait à monter lentement. Le jour du mariage. Cela ne l'éclaira pas sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant cette journée mais il sut en lisant qu'il ne savait pas qu'il allait à ce mariage jusqu'à ce que Sirius l'y traine.

Puis il ferma le journal, restant silencieux, le regard dans le vague alors qu'il prenait le temps de digérer tout ce qu'il avait lu. Comme un automate, il prit la photo qui reposait sur son bureau et la glissa entre les pages du journal puis revint de nouveau s'asseoir, totalement immobile. Et soudain ce fut clair.

Il se souvint de tout, sa mémoire revint d'un coup, le faisant chanceler et il put constater qu'il avait été étonnamment fidèle dans son discours, même quand il avait été un véritable enfoiré. Cela ne le consola pas. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était dans cette situation, les évènements du mariage étant toujours oublié, mais son dégout envers son époux s'en trouva cette fois-ci confortée, son ressentiment grandit et il se demanda une brève seconde si Severus avait ressentit ce genre de sentiments également (Draco avait cru comprendre qu'une période de sa vie n'avait pas été très heureuse) et si c'était la raison pour laquelle il était aussi sec dans ses répliques.

Se sentant encore plus oppressé, il finit par sortir de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et gagna la salle de bain. Là, il prit un bain pour se détendre et y resta jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avant de gagner la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir que pour une fois, il n'était pas le premier arrivé. Cependant, la cuisine était bien trop silencieuse pour que ce soit . Il s'avança à pas de loup et fut étonné de découvrir Ginevra penché sur un verre d'eau dans laquelle elle versait une potion rose aux vapeurs odorantes. Une odeur de fer rouillé, de sang peut-être, d'un parfum qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier et peut-être un peu de brûlé vint lui chatouiller le nez. L'amortentia, comprit Draco en humant l'air. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il s'avança.

-Je peux avoir de l'eau ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle sursauta, manquant de renverser le verre d'eau qu'elle préparait et attrapa vivement la main quand Draco se pencha pour le prendre.

-Non ! Dit-elle brusquement alors que le blond faisait mine de ne pas comprendre sa réaction. C'est pour Harry, il fait un cauchemar, dit-elle, je dois me dépêcher, serre toi dans la carafe.

Elle s'enfuit de la cuisine rapidement, le verre à la main alors que Draco s'appuyait contre le cadre de la porte. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle venait d'égayer cette journée qui s'annonçait plutôt maussade pour le blond. Ainsi donc, elle empoisonnait Potter au filtre d'amour. Il trouva ça hilarant et se mit à rire dans la cuisine avant de faire demi-tour et gagner sa chambre. Il prit le temps de consigner dans son journal tous les évènements puis il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, son sommeil peuplé de cauchemar.

Il se réveilla en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Il se leva d'un bond, la tête un peu lourde et ressentant un léger vertige avant de faire face à Sirius Black. Le brun semblait en colère et Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en mesurant l'intonation de sa voix.

-Ça suffit Draco, on en a déjà discuté, tu ne peux pas voir tes parents, cette petite dispute ne sert à rien alors re-

-Pardon ?

Sa question surpris le brun qui s'en trouva muet. Il ne reconnaissait pas le blond. Draco croisa les bras sur son torse, son sourcil droit se haussant dans un air clairement méprisant alors qu'il regardait le brun comme s'il était un insecte sous sa chaussure. Désemparé par l'attitude de l'adolescent, Sirius repris sa phrase avec moins de verve.

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons discuté de ce point, dit Draco alors que chacun de ses mots semblaient sonner comme une insulte, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, vous avez pris une décision tout à fait unilatérale et injuste comme le parfait enfoiré que vous vous obstinez à être.

Sirius eut l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée. Il avait compris dès le ton trainant du blond et que le vouvoiement sec que celui-ci se rappelait. Il resta saisit, incapable de trouver une manière satisfaisante de réagir.

-Sortez, trancha Draco.

-Draco…

-SORTEZ !

Le brun surpris par le ton eut un mouvement de recul et s'étala sur le sol quand il reçut un livre épais de l'histoire de la magie dans le visage. Il sentit un début de migraine marteler contre son crâne. Il se redressa, prenant appuie sur le lit derrière lui alors que Draco prenait place dans l'encadrement de la porte et attrapait la poignée, prêt à la refermer.

-Maintenant, on va faire comme je veux puisque vous n'êtes jamais satisfait, dit Draco en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Face aux autres, nous tiendront l'illusion d'une gentille famille unie car au fond, cela devra arriver à un moment ou un autre et je refuse que mon enfant soit handicapé par l'imbécillité de son paranoïaque et dérangé de père. Dans cette chambre, dit-il, je vous interdis de pénétrer dans mon espace, et je ne porterai plus aucun vêtement moldu, continua-t-il en enlevant rageusement le sweet-shirt qu'il lui jeta au visage. Je suis Draco Lucius Black ! Je suis votre époux et tant que vous ne me traiterez pas avec le respect qui m'est du, ne vous attendez à aucune coopération de ma part.

Et la porte claqua.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et joyeux noël :),

Vous m'excuserez si je n'ai rien posté la semaine dernière. Ce n'est pas à cause des fêtes loin de là, mais je suis tombée malade jeudi et ça ne va pas vraiment mieux. Mais je profite du fais d'être cloué au lit pour publier (oh comme il était sympa mon noël!). L'avantage, c'est que vous aurez 2 chapitres cette semaine! C'est comme un cadeau mdr. Quoi que, en vrai, je me suis dit que les sujets de mes fictions ne sont tellement pas joyeux que j'ai vraiment hésiter à la publier cette semaine. Mais après j'ai fais une promesse donc bon ... Donc voilà, je suis contente de vous mettre un petit chapitre tout calme avant que les choses recommencent à déraper.

 **Morgause** : La suite c'est maintenant :). Je suis ravis que tu aimes le couple Sirius Draco ... mais à part le contrat qui les lie en tant qu'époux, peut-on vraiment les qualifier de couple?

 **Mileminia** : Tes révisions sont plus importantes qu'une fanfiction :o et profite bien de tes vacances maintenant si tu en as. A la base j'en ai pas moi, mais je serais obligée de prendre un arrêt de travail vu comme c'est parti. Et pour le reste, le but de Draco est assurément de continuer à dormir avec Sirius. Il n'en a pas envi, mais il pense pratique, alors que Sirius pense sentiment. Alors Draco fera tout pour essayer de se faire pardonner de son coup d'éclat bien sûr. Sinon pour le tricot, ça lui restera en travers de la gorge mais il y a des chances qu'il reprenne jour. Et pour Molly et Hermione je te laisse observer par toi-même.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Moi aussi j'aime pas Ginny :D. Je trouvais que Harry allait tellement mieux avec Hermione ou n'importe qui d'autres. M'enfin bref. Pour Remus et Draco, c'est sûr qu'ils sont beaucoup plus proche que Sirius et Draco ne le sont. Et j'avoue avoir été tenté de les mettre ensemble, d'ailleurs ça se ressentira sûrement. Mais Remus reste et restera hétérosexuel. Et merci, j'irai relire le chapitre précédent dès que ça ira un peu mieux. J'ai rigolé devant ton commentaire sur le livre d'histoire de la magie, c'est vrai que c'est la seule utilisation utile qu'on en voit.

 **livyn** : Merci :). Malheureusement, ce n'est pas forcément dans les intérêts de Draco de se rebeller, ça dépend si Sirius est sensible à ça où si ça le rend encore plus furieux et là, il aura fait encore plus de pas en arrière.

 **Rosa-fic** : Ah ah merci :), apparemment vous attendiez tous que Draco retrouve la mémoire. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il reste amnésique dans le sens où Sirius se complaisait dans cette situation et que c'était encore plus malsain.

 **CookiesDuncan74** : En un mot: Merci.

 **merguez** : Je tiens avant tous à préciser que c'est bizarre car généralement, c'est toi qui me met mon premier commentaire. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas détester de plus en plus Sirius vu comme c'est parti mais Hermione et Molly resteront fidèles à elles-mêmes. Et oui, Sirius a commencé à s'attacher, mais pas de la bonne façon, c'est totalement malsain, et si Draco s'attache aussi, on est d'accord que ce sera comme un gros syndrome de stockholm. Pour l'instant, ça ne peut clairement pas marcher de cette manière.

 **NarcisseYaourt** : Tes hypothèses sont pas mal. Dis toi que j'y ai pensé et que peut-être l'un d'elle est correct ou peut-être aucune d'entre elle. Pour son odeur préférée, c'est le cas actuellement, mais ça peut encore changer vu comme ses sentiments évoluent pour certaines personnes de la maison comme Hermione, Remus ou encore Molly. Vous verrez.

 **Kazemarune** : Malheureusement, ils ne sauront pas pour Ginny tout de suite désolé. Mais j'avoue que j'aurai bien aimé un petit fight. C'est une petite suite tranquille ici, mais l'action reviendra très vite.

Bon, j'ai peiné à vous répondre. J'écrivais parfois les mêmes phrases deux fois et ou je mélangeais les lettres x). Ça fait deux jours que je prépare ce poste. Enfin bref, excusez moi si il y a des fautes (plus que d'habitude ou autre) je crois que ma relecture ne sera pas suffisante cette fois.

Sur ce, encore joyeux noël,

Letki

* * *

Draco ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus serein après son coup d'éclat. A vrai dire, c'était pire. Il s'attendait à tout moment à être poignardé dans le dos. Il connaissait assez son époux pour savoir qu'il ne réfléchissait pas comme chaque être humain normalement constitué et en serait capable dans une crise de folie. Son séjour à Azkaban couplé à ses gènes défaillants suffisaient à rendre son esprit assez tordu pour que Draco s'inquiète fortement de sa réaction. Seul la surprise l'avait empêché de répliquer (et pas que verbalement).

Le blond regardait la porte de sa petite chambre passablement inquiet. Même si il la fermait à clef, il savait que cela n'empêcherait pas le brun d'entrer, loin de là, cela ferait peut-être empirer sa fureur. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait appeler personne à l'aide vu que son seul allié était partit en mission quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il ne savait pas comment madame Weasley réagirait maintenant sa mémoire retrouvée. Il jura à voix basse, il aurait du faire profil bas et continuer à jouer le jeu même si l'humiliation était cuisante. Au moins, il savait que son époux aimait cela.

-Kreattur, appela-t-il finalement.

-Jeune maître, grinça le vieil elfe en apparaissant prêt de lui.

-Je veux que tu scelles cette porte pour que moi seul puisse entrer ou sortir, ordonna-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne ralentirait simplement son époux si il décidait réellement d'entrer. Et … continua-t-il après un instant de réflexion, si je t'appelle et que j'ai l'air d'être en danger, continua-t-il, prévient le docteur Danitza ou Remus Lupin.

-Oui maître, répondit le vieil elfe avec sollicitude mais une réelle inquiétude dans le regard.

-Dernière chose, dit-il en désignant les vêtements moldus entassé dans son unique armoire, jette ces fripes dans la cheminée.

-Kreattur le fera, Kreattur est heureux d'obéir au maître, s'enthousiasma l'elfe dans un sourire monstrueux en s'inclinant si bas que son nez crochu toucha le sol.

Draco se sentit légèrement soulagé. Le poids qui pesait sur son estomac était toujours présent mais il ressentait un léger goût de victoire maintenant que l'armoire était vide et qu'il la remplissait avec ses propres vêtements. Pour fêter cela, il prit un des gâteaux que sa mère lui avait offert et décida de coucher tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis sa perte de mémoire sur papier. Il évita délibérément de raconter ce qu'il c'était passé le soir du mariage pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas clairement et la seconde était car il souhaitait protéger l'homme. Il ne se souvint pas qui, ni pourquoi, mais il se rappelait avoir rencontré un homme ce soir là et que cela avait enragé tous les membres de l'ordre. Il écrivit tout de même que sa réaction était d'une stupidité profonde car ce n'était pas en « protégeant » cet homme qu'il allait se faire apprécier de son époux, bien au contraire, mais cela lui fit plaisir de voir qu'il avait en quelque sorte le pouvoir de rendre la vie de celui-ci, et de tous les habitants de cette maudite maison, pénible.

Il rangea soigneusement son carnet après avoir écrit dedans pendant une bonne partie de la journée, craignant d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans son récit. Même si sa mémoire était revenue, il sentait qu'elle restait floue. Les évènements de la soirée du mariage étaient totalement embrouillés dans sa tête pour ne pas dire totalement effacé. Il s'assit, penchant sa tête en arrière et laissant ses bras pendre le long de son corps alors qu'il fermait les yeux, essayant de se souvenir. Il se rappelait du soulagement qu'il avait ressentit en lui parlant, mais de quoi ? Il le connaissait il en était sur … mais qui ?

Il se frotta les tempes, totalement frustré de ne pas réussir à se représenter son visage avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cents pas. Que faire maintenant ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Il venait assurément de se mettre son époux à dos et n'avait pas d'alliés ici… il deviendrait fou s'il restait enfermé plus longtemps dans cette pièce pour éviter la confrontation. Et les confronter serait une mission suicide… il lui fallait une occupation. Il se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit, son carnet en main. Il devrait relire le début. Il trouverait peut-être quelque chose dans son histoire qui pourrait l'aider à trouver quelque chose.

Il se réveilla quand il sentit qu'on le secouait au niveau du bras. Il fit un bon, heurtant durement le mur dans son dos alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais ce n'était que le vieil elfe de maison qui semblait contrit et désespéré d'avoir réveillé son maître.

-Le jeune maître n'est pas venu dîner, donc Kreattur c'est inquiété, s'empressa d'expliquer le vieil elfe en se tordant les mains. Le jeune maître ne doit pas sauter de repas …

-Je t'interdis de me réveiller à moins que cela soit une urgence ! Claqua Draco en fusillant la pauvre créature du regard.

Celle-ci geint, en proie à un profond sentiment de culpabilité avant que Draco ne songe à quelque chose.

-Aurais-tu réveillé Sirius ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

-Non maître! S'exclama le petit elfe avec effarement, ce traitre à son sang n'a pas besoin de l'inquiétude de Kreattur.

-Non, répéta Draco avec curiosité. Pourquoi moi ? Sirius est ton maître au même titre que moi.

L'elfe se mordit les lèvres en tirant sur ses oreilles. Draco le fixa longuement, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

-Va, je n'ai pas faim.

Draco gagna ensuite la salle de bain où il se fit couler un bain brulant. La réaction de Kreattur l'avait surpris. Même en sachant que l'elfe l'appréciait, il ne pouvait ignorer que celui-ci ne pouvait défier sa nature et faire quelque chose pour un de ses maitres et pas l'autre. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il repensa à ce qu'il considérait comme une malédiction et se demanda pour la première fois « pourquoi lui ». Cela le frappa avec une telle force qu'il vacilla. En presque un an de cohabitation avec Sirius, il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, se complaisant dans une amère résignation. Mais si le destin se voulait si cruel avec lui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement renoncé ? Se donner la mort et emporter Sirius Black avec lui aurait été si simple. Cela réjouira certainement le seigneur des ténèbres en plus … Pourquoi hésiter ?

Il passa frénétiquement ses mains sur ses yeux, essayant de chasser ses pensées morbides. Il ne voulait pas mourir tout simplement, pas maintenant, pas ainsi. Il était terrifié.

Alors voilà, se dit-il en retrouvant son calme aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu. Si la solution n'est ni dans la mort, ni dans la passivité quelle est-elle ? Pourquoi la magie l'avait-elle choisi lui et Black ?

Il rejoint la salle à manger à reculons. Il ne voulait pas voir son époux mais le fuir ne le desservirait pas. Le silence se fit quand il pénétra dans la pièce et il se força à rester impassible. Sans se démonter, il s'avança à sa place et pris la chaise à la droite de celle de Sirius en bout de table, sa place légitime. On le dévisagea car il se présenta dans une robe de sorcier noire aux broderies argentés et aux boutons ouvrager. Il était beau et ça restait en travers de la gorge de Ronald qui semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement acide et de Sirius qui le fixa longuement.

-Draco ? S'inquiéta Molly, tu ne t'assieds pas à ta place habituelle ?

-Ceci est ma place , je vous prierai de vous en rappeler, dit-il avec le plus de respect possible alors que qui s'asseyait généralement à la droite de Sirius en l'absence de Remus, restait bêtement debout.

Celle-ci, confuse, lança un regard plein d'interrogations à Sirius pour comprendre d'où venait ce changement de place impromptu (sachant qu'il s'asseyait à sa gauche habituellement et qui était anciennement la place d'Harry) et celui-ci allait ouvrir la bouche mais Draco le devança en posant sa main sur la sienne et en la serrant. Si la réponse du brun ne lui convenait pas, il lui fit savoir d'un regard qu'il n'hésiterait pas à rectifier l'odieux mensonge qu'il leur avait servit il y a presque un mois de cela.

-Et bien, répondit Sirius dans une grimace en retirant sa main de la sienne sèchement sous le regard scrutateur des résidents du square, Draco est un Black, dit-il, les règles de bienséances veuillent qu'il soit placé ici.

-Un Black ? S'étrangla Potter en le dévisageant.

Draco lança un sourire narquois à Potter. Il remarqua qu'il était assis à côté de Ginevra et que sa main disparaissait étrangement sous la table, tout comme celle de la rouquine. Elle suivit d'ailleurs son regard quand il s'attarda longuement sous leur main jointe. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Draco serait déjà mort, pourtant, il offrit simplement un clin d'œil discret à la rouquine, lui promettant de garder son secret. Ginny en fut déstabilisée, ne sachant si il disait vrai ou pas mais Draco se désintéressa d'eux, permettant à la jeune fille de se détendre et d'offrir un sourire rassurant à Harry qui avait également noté l'échange de regard. Le brun rougit, lui offrant un petit sourire tremblant avant de détourner la tête, gardant un petit sourire idiot placardé sur le visage tout le long de la conversation.

-Tu n'as donc pas écouté Harry ? Le réprimanda Granger. Il a choisi de renoncer à sa famille, donc bien sûr que c'est un Black. Ça fait un moment qu'ils s'emploient à vous le dire vous savez … faire l'autruche ne vous aidera pas !

-Faire l'autruche ? S'enquit Ronald.

-C'est moldu, dit-elle évasivement.

-Oui j'avais entendu, répondit Harry, mais comment ?!

-Ma mère est la cousine de Sirius, expliqua Draco avec un air des plus suffisants (il estimait qu'en tant que sorcier, Potter devrait s'intéresser un peu aux liens filiaux des grandes familles). En demandant la _protection_ , dit-il avec un ton d'où suintait une ironie tintée de mépris qui fit frémir Sirius, de ton parrain, j'ai renoncé au nom des Malfoy. Tu devrais le savoir Potter, après tout ta grand-mère paternelle était une Black.

-Oh ! S'exclama le survivant.

-Oh ! Tu retrouves la mémoire, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Molly d'un ton enjoué un peu sur joué alors qu'un silence pesant s'étirait.

-Excellente en effet, répondit Draco avec un sourire satisfait à la réponse du brun.

Celui-ci était furieux. Draco le voyait à sa manière de serrer sa mâchoire et d'être encore plus insupportable dans son attitude de blagueur qui horripilait le blond. Chaque fois qu'il plantait sa fourchette dans son assiette, l'oreille du blond était agressée par le bruit de la fourchette grinçant contre la porcelaine mais il fit comme si il l'ignorait. Cependant, il ne put rester totalement impassible au moment du dessert quand il prit une tasse de thé et interpela le brun. Celui-ci avait glissé sa main sous la table et saisit sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter. Le blond s'en était trouvé déstabilisé car il n'avait jamais eut de contact aussi intime avec son époux depuis leur mariage et celui-ci n'était ni délicat ni agréable. La main impérieuse et chaude serrait sa cuisse si fort qu'il eut mal mais il se força à ne pas montrer sa gêne et pris une gorgée de thé pour garder contenance.

-Je me disais que je pourrais aller à la bibliothèque du ministère pendant que vous êtes occupé avec le lo- …. Vous-savez-qui, dit-il juste assez fort pour que ceux qui étaient autour de lui entendent.

Il grimaça, il avait failli parler de Voldemort en tant que Lord noir … cela aurait jeté un froid dans ses relations déjà bien compliquées avec les autres. Sirius le foudroya du regard alors que ses ongles pénétraient sa peau sensible à travers son pantalon. Cependant, Draco ne se démonta pas et lui servit une tasse de thé en faisant mine de s'inquiéter de sa soudaine rougeur.

-A la bibliothèque du ministère ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, c'est une bibliothèque publique, il suffit de passer les contrôles de sécurité et de s'inscrire dans le registre, expliqua-t-il même s'il se doutait que la jeune femme en avait déjà entendu parlé. Et bien entendu, d'avoir un garant travaillant au ministère.

-Oh je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion d'y aller, dit-elle l'air franchement peiné.

-Peut-être voudrais-tu m'accompagner demain, proposa-t-il galamment.

Il avait de la sympathie pour la jeune fille. Il se rappelait des nombreuses disputent où elle avait été l'épicentre tout ça car elle trouvait abject la manière dont elle pensait qu'on le traitait. Elle avait essayé d'être sympathique avec lui et de s'occuper de lui et pour ça, Draco estimait qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'être méprisant avec elle. Elle n'avait pas encore gagné son respect, mais au moins sa reconnaissance.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas très sûr, fit-elle remarquer en fronçant le nez alors même que l'envie semblait la ronger.

-Et bien, dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir, on peut entrer et sortir de la bibliothèque sans passer par l'entrée officielle du ministère, et de mémoire, aucun mangemort n'y a jamais travaillé. Et puis une attaque isolée en plein ministère ? Ils ne sont pas fous, c'est un allé simple pour Azkaban s'ils sont vus et il n'y a aucune cachette dans cette bibliothèque.

Il eut un sursaut et glissa sa main sous la table pour tenter de desserrer la main de Sirius qui lui faisait vraiment mal. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas et sa tentative de se soustraire sembla encore plus le contrarier. Il retint une plainte à grand peine et changea de méthode. Il commença à caresser doucement le bras de son époux pour le détendre. Celui-ci sembla fulminer une seconde mais abandonna finalement quand Hermione lui confirma avec une petite voix rendue aigue par l'excitation qu'elle serait ravie de l'accompagner.

-Potter ? Weasley ? Souhaitez-vous également vous instruire ? Demanda-t-il sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses apaisantes sur le bras qui se décrispait lentement mais sûrement.

Les deux garçons rougirent sous l'insulte à peine voilée et le foudroyèrent du regard en retenant une réplique qu'ils auraient sûrement regretté avec Molly les surveillant de prêt. Draco s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir attaqué si bassement Potter. Ils ne s'aimaient pas mais le brun avait tenté d'instaurer une trêve en le laissant tranquille alors il devait au moins en faire de même. Il grimaça et fit un signe de tête vers Potter qui sembla comprendre et qui se détendit et se désintéressa de lui dans l'instant. Ginny par contre, ne se gêna pas pour faire remarquer de manière fort peu habile qu'il était le seul qui ne s'instruisait pas ici. Il eut envi de rire en se souvenant de la rouquine qui versait du philtre d'amour dans la boisson de Potter. Il la fixa plus longuement que nécessaire et le regard de la rouquine vacilla, la colère laissant progressivement place à l'inquiétude. Oh oui … il ne dirait rien car il trouvait ça hilarant et qu'il attendait simplement le jour ou Potter s'en rendrait compte … mais elle avait intérêt à se montrer douce avec lui sinon il la briserait avec joie. Quand il fut certain qu'elle appréhendait les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche, il dit :

-C'est vrai, mais ma vie en dépend donc je suppose que c'est une circonstance atténuante, dit-il avec une tristesse qui émue .

S'il pouvait jubiler ouvertement, il l'aurait fait. Cette bonne femme lui mangeait dans la main et bien qu'il trouvait ça jouissif par rapport à la tête que faisait les Wealsey, il ne voulait quand même pas trop pousser avec elle. Il savait qu'elle avait pitié de lui mais elle était gentille … et il rencontrait si rarement cela dans sa vie maintenant qu'il ne voulait pas donner une raison à de se détourner de lui alors il n'abusait pas trop de sa ruse avec elle.

-Ginny ! S'exclama offusquée de la réplique de sa fille.

Elle lui fit un sermon énergique et Draco ne manqua pas d'offrir à Ginny un sourire goguenard qui la fit rougir de rage. Enfin il se sentait lui même.

-Pourquoi la bibliothèque si je puis me permettre ? Il ne serait pas judicieux de tenter de joindre votre père vous le savez.

-Assurément , répondit poliment Draco en lui offrant une autre tasse de thé. Mais entrer de la bibliothèque ne demande pas de passer dans le hall, je ne devrais pas le croiser, expliqua-t-il, et je m'en voudrais de ruiner tous les efforts fait jusqu'ici. Mais pour répondre à votre question, continua-t-il, il s'avère que les livres auquel j'ai accès dans la bibliothèque des Black ne me renseigne pas suffisamment sur l'histoire de la magie.

-Oh tu t'intéresses vraiment à l'histoire de la magie? Demanda Hermione. Tu comptes te spécialiser ? C'est passionnant !

-J'ai du apprendre à l'apprécier, répondit-il de manière énigmatique en offrant un sourire à son époux qui lui fit détourner la tête.

-Oh pourquoi ? Il y a tant d'autres livres passionnants ici !

Il retint à grand peine un rire amer. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il bénéficiait de l'instruction à la maison ? IIl croisa le regard de et il comprit que seul elle savait jusqu'où allait la paranoïa de Sirius. Le brun serra sa cuisse plus durement et Draco se tortilla d'inconfort quand les doigts de son époux glissèrent dangereusement vers son intimité. Aucun doute qu'il lui ferait très mal s'il lui prenait envie de serrer à cet endroit là. Mais ça ne fit que réaffirmer sa colère grandissante. Il se ferait un plaisir de les faire tous déchanter.

-Une condition pour ma protection, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Miss Weasley, dit-il d'un air détaché alors que les doigts de Sirius se resserrait brusquement sur sa cuisse, était que je n'ai pas accès à l'instruction pour la sécurité de Potter. L'histoire de la magie et les romans sont les seuls ouvrages auxquels j'ai accès et je crains d'avoir fait le tour de ce que la bibliothèque des Black avait à offrir.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, complètement estomaquée alors qu'un malaise qu'elle serait incapable d'expliquer la faisait brusquement rougir. Sirius était blême, sa main serrant convulsivement sa chair alors que Draco massait son bras avec encore plus de douceur. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il se montrait vulnérable, dévoilant sans doute sa plus grande faiblesse pour manipuler l'opinion et gagner quelque chose en retour.

-Tu … je, bafouilla-t-elle en dévisageant Sirius d'une façon étrange alors que Molly posait ses points sur ses hanches l'air clairement réprobatrice face au sourire goguenard de Ronald et l'air gêné de Harry.

Le brun lança un regard déchirant à son parrain qui lui rendit un tout aussi désespéré. Draco assista à l'échange silencieusement et décida qu'il avait assez poussé Sirius pour aujourd'hui. Il réussi à détacher ses doigts de sa cuisse et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'empêcher d'écraser ses chairs déjà douloureuses. Aussitôt, la main puissante écrasa ses doigts et il siffla entre ses dents mais il referma tout de même ses doigts sur la main de Sirius.

-J'ai découvert des auteurs Moldus qui ne sont pas dénués d'intérêt, dit-il pour l'aider à vaincre son état d'hébètement, peut-être pourras-tu m'éclairer sur quelques expressions et le contexte de l'écriture de ces ouvrages.

-Oh oui, assurément, dit-elle alors que les rougeurs continuaient de s'étaler sur ses joues.

Il se leva, forçant ainsi Sirius à le lâcher et offrit son bras à Granger en parfait gentleman pour la guider jusqu'à la bibliothèque en commençant à lui parler de Jules Verne. Il n'avait même pas encore fermé la porte de la cuisine qu'il entendit les commentaires fuser. Alors qu'il se massait discrètement la jambe en menant une Hermione hésitante et démunie dans la bibliothèque, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait gagné cette bataille.

Le lendemain, il sortit de la salle de bain à 8h, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire qui soulignait la pâleur de ses traits et l'éclat de ses cheveux quand il fut repoussé dans la pièce qui fut promptement fermée à clef et insonorisée. Ne se laissant pas impressionner il rejeta ses cheveux sur son épaule et fit mine d'épousseter sa robe.

-Cette pièce n'est pas faite pour des rencontres, dit-il d'un air détaché, si vous souhaitez discuter avec moi, vous pouvez frapper à ma porte.

-A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?! S'exclama Sirius en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le secouant.

-Black, corrigea-t-il distraitement.

Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Les mains de Sirius, grande et brulante l'emprisonnait efficacement et il se rendit compte combien il avait perdu en condition physique depuis qu'il était ici. Il n'avait plus aucun muscle et son corps n'était plus que longueur et finesse. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant mais entre les bras du brun, il se sentait fragile.

-Arrêtez, dit-il alors que sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir.

Sirius arrêta de le secouer mais ne le relâcha pas pour autant, serrant furieusement ses bras comme pour tester la résistance de ses épaules. Draco s'autorisa une grimace de douleur alors que ses épaules étaient tordues dans sa poigne et posa ses deux mains à plat sur son torse. Il avait remarqué que le contact avait tendance à apaiser (quoi que très légèrement) son époux.

-Je vous ai dit, expliqua Draco en prenant garde à garder le même ton doux qu'adoptait le professeur Lupin en lui parlant, que je ne tolèrerais plus la manière dont vous me traitez. Je prends des mesures pour me protéger. Mais je vous promet, dit-il en recouvrant une main de la sienne (enfin, la sienne était plus fine et plus petite que celle de Sirius mais bon), que je ne dérogerai pas à vos règles. Granger est avec moi, vous pourrez lui dire de me surveiller. Je ne toucherai pas à des livres que vous avez jugez interdis. De toute façon, si mon garant ne donne que la permission pour un certain type de livre, je ne pourrais pas toucher les autres.

-Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?! Hurla le brun dans ses oreilles. Tout ça ce ne sont que des belles paroles !

-Vous ne pouvez pas, dit Draco, vous n'avez pas fois en ma parole. Pourtant, se sera usant pour vous d'être toujours aux aguets autant que pour moi. Alors je vous demande de me laisser faire mes preuves, et là, dit-il, vous verrez que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Le brun resta silencieux, sembla entendre pour la première fois ses paroles.

-Je suis votre époux, ajouta le blond, et il vous faut composer avec cela.

Cela sembla suffire à convaincre le brun qui laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, vaincu. Son visage défait regardait ses chaussures alors qu'il semblait prendre pleinement la mesure que ce que Draco essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis des mois. Se montrer injuste et infecte ne fera pas partir le blond, jamais. Ils étaient ensemble, et c'était à vie.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler alors que le désespoir semblait l'engloutir il sentit les doigts froids du blond sur son menton. Il releva la tête lentement, respirant lentement pour remettre ses idées en place et enfouir au fond de son esprit tout ce qui agitait son âme. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans le gris si clair des yeux de Malfoy et le regarda pour la première fois.

Il n'est pas humain.

C'était la seule chose qu'il put se dire alors qu'il détaillait les traits délicats du blond. Les Malfoy avaient toujours été très beau, beaucoup plus que les sorciers normaux et quelques rumeurs disaient qu'ils avaient eut des nymphes et des Veela dans leur sang mais cela date de si longtemps que personne ne pourrait affirmer ces suppositions à par peut-être les Malfoy eux même. Mais même les branches secondaires avaient toujours refusées de confirmer ou infirmer cette information. Mais peut importe se dit Sirius, lui il voulait bien croire que Draco avait du sang de Veela ou de Nymphe dans les veines. Il était trop beau. Il rayonnait dans la demeure des Black.

Draco ne bougea pas pendant tout le temps que dura l'inspection de Sirius. Le blond vit dans le regard du maraudeur qu'il le découvrait pour la première fois et il ne semblait pas trop rebuté. Draco saisit sa chance une fois que les yeux du brun furent de nouveau encrés dans les siens et il s'avança rapidement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une caresse à peine appuyée.

Il fut repoussé sur le coup et manqua de tomber dans la baignoire alors que Sirius claquait la porte et s'en allait à grandes enjambées furieuses. Draco se redressa et croisa son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait un visage grimaçant.

Il ne ressentait que dégout et répulsion pour son époux.

Mais, la magie s'en fichait.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous,

Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette semaine (désolé encore pour la semaine dernière T_T). J'ai pas grand chose à dire de ce chapitre sauf que les montagnes russes vont bientôt reprendre pour ce pauvre Draco! Et que nous faisons la connaissance d'un personnage secondaire dont nous entendrons encore parler.

 **Mileminia** : Ça va super bien maintenant du coup! Je poste tôt pour ne pas me laisser déborder par la préparation du 31. Draco continue de s'affirmer ne t'en fais pas, malheureusement, on va encore l'embêter (le pauvre petit). Pas obligé de me mettre une longue review hein :o rien que le fais de me laisser un petit message me fait plaisir tu sais.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Bé ça commence à déraper maintenant ;). Mais t'inquiète hein :o je suis au chapitre 33 actuellement donc dit toi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de trop grave hé hé hé hé hé ;). Pour le Remus/Draco ... et bien j'y songe figure toi :o mais je suis actuellement dans l'écriture d'une troisième fanfic qui risque d'être très longue donc ça ne sera certainement pas pour tout de suite.

 **merguez** : Ne t'en fais pas! Tu es le premier commentaire cette fois-ci. Tu as bien compris le point de vue de Draco. Si Ginny fait un pas de travers, il détruit sa vie et ça, avec plaisir. On ne voit pas Molly dans ce chapitre, enfin pas avec Draco, mais t'inquiète, tout va bien !

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Violette Lake, veuve de 77 ans, travaillait comme bibliothécaire au ministère. Elle avait eut deux enfants avec son mari. Un fils qui avait choisi d'épouser une moldu et avec qui elle avait simplement perdu le contact quand il avait déménagé en Argentine et une fille. Une petite sotte qui passait plus de temps à lire sorcière Hebdo qu'à avoir une réelle ambition. Alors forcément, elle s'était retrouvée enceinte trop tôt, mariée trop tôt, et menait une vie de femme au foyer désespérément insipide aux yeux de sa mère. Pourtant Violette continuait d'aller la voir car c'était sa fille, et qu'au moins, elle avait choisi un sorcier de sang-pur, permettant au nom Lake de perdurer. Ses enfants étaient une réel déception, se disait-elle tristement. Seul son Spartacus avait réellement compté.

Son mari était décédé durant la guerre qui vit monter au pouvoir Grindelwald et plus aucun homme n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux depuis. Pourtant son Spartacus n'avait pas été une lumière. C'était un homme simple qui avait eut peu d'ambition dans la vie si ce n'est de couler des jours heureux avec sa famille. Il était tout l'opposé de Violette qui avait alors des ambitions démesurées et un sens des affaires pointus. Sa femme avait un humour mordant, des attentes presque irréalisables et une volonté à toute épreuve alors que lui était plutôt simplet, honnête travailleur mais infiniment droit. Et c'est peut-être ce qui avait séduit Violette, mais trop tard.

Spartacus c'était contenté d'un petit poste d'employer au ministère sans prétention alors que sa femme avait choisi de monter les échelons et d'entrer chez les Langues-de-Plomb. Pourtant, en tant que chef d'une famille de sang-pur, Spartacus avait eut un rôle important à jouer et il avait pris son rôle au sérieux quand le danger c'était fait sentir. Il avait un instinct exceptionnel et plusieurs fois on l'avait recommandé auprès des aurores. Il n'avait accepté qu'une fois les premières anomalies révélées. Il avait déterré soigneusement tous les cadavres du ministère, aidé par Violette, aussi discrète qu'efficace et ils avaient flairé le danger avant même qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez. Spartacus avait découvert ce qui se tramait, le lien avec la guerre moldu et les noms de ceux qui étaient derrière tout cela. C'est à cette période que Violette était tombée amoureuse de son époux. Elle avait été touchée par son acharnement, son esprit vif et logique et son charisme. Ils avaient déjà un fils et elle attendait leur fille. Elle ne l'avait pas chéri avant et il en avait souffert, elle le savait, pourtant, il avait été fidèle, aimant, patient. Et elle l'avait regretté, oh Merlin comme elle regrettait encore aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient joué contre plus fort qu'eux. Et quand le moment était venu, on s'était détourné simplement de Spartacus le bienheureux. Son époux fut jugé pour espionnage et diffamation et perdit face au Magenmagot. Il fut envoyé en prison et mourut là-bas peut de temps après y être arrivé. On fit également soigneusement comprendre à Violette que si elle tenait à ce que la famille Lake perdure, qu'elle devait cesser ses activités. Alors elle l'avait fait, postulant pour le poste de bibliothécaire que son mari avait tant chéri.

Ce n'était pas un travail très gratifiant sachant qu'elle occupait sûrement la partie du ministère la plus calme et la moins sujette au changement, mais c'était un travaille qu'elle chérissait. Elle avait l'impression que Spartacus, où qu'il soit, était heureux qu'elle s'occupe de cet endroit pour lui. Et ça la consolait quelque part. Plus personne ne devait connaître la famille Lake aujourd'hui. Elle y avait prit grand soin en envoyant sa fille et son gendre en France et son fils elle ne savait où … il ne restait qu'elle. Et elle ne restait pas par amour de ce pays et de ces gens qui avaient lâchement assassiné Spartacus pour lui remettre une stupide médaille à titre posthume à la fin de la guerre. Non, si elle restait c'était pour cet endroit, pour la bibliothèque. Pour Spartacus.

Violette était une femme aigrie au visage austère à qui son chignon impeccable et son tailleur gris ne rendaient pas justice. Pourtant, en regardant ses yeux verts, ses épais cheveux grisonnants et son port altier, on ne doutait pas qu'elle avait eut durant un temps un charme certain. Mais la sécheresse de son ton et ses regards réfrigérants passait l'envie à tous de lui adresser la parole, tous sauf un.

Elle avait rencontré Draco Malfoy durant une chaude journée d'été. Le garçon avait été escorté dans la bibliothèque par Arthur Weasley et une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle avait trouvé cette association de personnes si étrange et mal venue qu'elle avait pour une fois relevée les yeux de ses livres pour observer les rares visiteurs de la bibliothèque présents en ce jour. Elle avait immédiatement flairé que quelque chose se tramait, pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit quand Arthur Weasley avait signé un accord permettant à Drake Black de lire les livres de la section « Histoire de la magie et des grandes familles », et à Hermione Granger de lire tous les livres qu'elle désirait (bien sûr en accord avec l'habilitation de Wealsey).

Premièrement, pourquoi portait-il un glamour. Elle n'en avait pas douté un seul instant en posant ses yeux sur lui et ce n'est pas ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus qui allaient la tromper. Non, elle avait reconnu Malfoy sous ses trais, et son esprit de déduction avait fait le reste, c'était Draco Malfoy à n'en pas douter.

Ensuite, Black ? Cela l'avait interloqué car le garçon était indéniablement un Malfoy. Impossible de le confondre, il ressemblait trop à Lucius pour cela. Mais le nom qu'il présenta pouvait signifier plusieurs choses. Soit il avait été renié et déshérité, et auquel cas elle en aurait entendu parlé, soit il avait de lui même renoncé au nom Malfoy, soit il c'était marié. Or, le seul Black restant était mort il y a plus d'un an ici même au ministère … Peut-être avait-il hérité des possessions de Black et qu'il avait choisi de prendre le nom pour ne pas laisser la lignée s'éteindre… C'est plausible, et logique. Mais les Malfoy dans ce cas ? Ferait-il un autre héritier ?

Et puis pourquoi venait-il avec Wealsey et Granger ? Ce n'était certainement pas explicable cela, surtout en connaissant l'inimitié qui reliait les familles Weasley et Malfoy.

Rongée par la curiosité, Violette regarda le blond disparaître dans un rayon pour en ressortir qu'une fois certain que la né-moldu qui l'accompagnait était accaparée par sa recherche de livre. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas pressent et s'arrêta une fois devant son guichet. Elle se redressa, le toisant et il fit de même. Elle en aurait presque rigolé si ce qu'allait dire le garçon ne l'intéressait pas tant.

-J'aimerai consulté l'arbre généalogique de la famille Malfoy, dit-il sans préambule.

Tout le monde pouvait consulter les arbres généalogiques des grandes familles. Mais il fallait les demander à la bibliothécaire qui était en droit de refuser. Ce genre d'informations se trouvait dans les archives, bien à l'abri des regards et elle avait ordre de signaler tout comportement suspect. Et, même si elle n'était techniquement pas en droit de refuser à un Malfoy d'avoir accès à son propre arbre généalogique, il n'en restait pas moins suspect.

-Et bien il me semble qu'il n'y a pas plus renseigné qu'un Malfoy sur l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy, répondit-elle d'un ton sec d'où suintait le sarcasme. Peut-être devriez-vous vous renseigner auprès d'eux directement.

Ils avaient l'arbre généalogique de toutes les grandes familles dans les archives certes, mais c'était l'arbre officiel. Chaque famille possédait son arbre complet et ne transmettait les informations qu'à ses descendants, gardant leur secret et leur honte à l'abri. Elle avait elle même fait apprendre à son petit-fils, un garçon en lequel elle voyait les traits de son Spartacus, l'arbre généalogique de la famille Lake.

-Cela va de sois, répondit-il comme si elle avait sortit une énormité qui la rendait particulièrement idiote.

Elle haussa un sourcil, jugeant le garçon du regard. Il ne bougea pas, restant droit alors qu'elle l'évaluait et leur regard se croisa. Elle le toisa avec un air de défie et lui fit comprendre en prenant une parchemin pour noter sa demande qu'elle pouvait le signaler. Il pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrarier mais ne l'empêcha pas de noter sur un parchemin sa demande et son identitée.

-Alors je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider.

-Je connais évidemment l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy. Malheureusement, dit-il de mauvaise grâce, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à retracer moi-même la liste. Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie non négligeable.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et il resta impassible. Il avait clairement avoué qu'il était un Malfoy et elle venait clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voyait à travers son glamour. Pourtant, elle poussa le vice plus loin pour voir en demandant :

-La liste officielle ? Dit-t-elle sottement.

-Violette Lake née Roy, épouse de feu Spartacus Lake, nous sommes apparentés au sixième degré si je ne me trompe pas, dit-il après avoir lu son nom sur son badge.

Elle l'observa un moment avant de lui offrir un petit sourire. Elle vit sa posture se détendre et il lui rendit ce qu'elle prit pour un sourire complice.

-Attendez-moi là Monsieur Black, dit-elle en se levant de son bureau.

Draco revint très satisfait de sa première sortie bien qu'il aurait préféré être seul. Il devait cependant admettre qu'Hermione pouvait être de plaisante compagnie une fois lancée sur un sujet intéressant. Une fois dans la bibliothèque qui s'avérait être l'une des salles les plus protégés du ministère pour la valeur des livres et manuscrits qu'elle contenait, ils avaient choisi une table qu'ils avaient partagés et des ouvrages. Draco c'était lancé dans l'histoire des grandes familles sorcières. Il connaissait l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy par cœur mais bien entendu, l'histoire c'était perdu et c'était ce qu'il voulait savoir. Découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans sa lignée et celle des Black qui nécessitait un lien magique. Il commença par retracer la famille Malfoy vu qu'il la connaissait déjà parfaitement et nota sur un parchemin prêté par Granger toutes les particularités de ses ancêtres (qui bien sûr, n'apparaitrait pas dans l'arbre généalogique que consulterait la bibliothécaire). C'était un travail fastidieux car il devait aller chercher la biographie de chaque individu et il n'avait pas dépassé 4 générations à la fin de la journée mais il était confiant.

C'est à cela qu'il se consacra pendant les jours qui suivirent et Sirius finit par le laisser se rendre à la bibliothèque seul une fois les adolescents partis pour Poudlard. Le blond savait qu'il était surveillé mais ce n'était pas important, ses recherches n'avaient rien de secrète pour n'importe quel sang-pur un minimum intéressé par l'histoire de ses origines. Mais il trouva particulièrement agaçant les allés retours des membres de l'ordre dans la bibliothèque. Comme si tout le monde avait une Ôh combien importante recherche à faire juste quand il changeait de rayon ou quand il reposait un livre. C'était tellement peu discret que Draco avait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on surveillait pour ne pas qu'il fasse une bêtise et pire encore, il craignait que cette agitation ne soit suspect pour n'importe qui saurait simplement regarder là où il fallait.

Il n'avait certainement pas envi que le Lord Noir apprenne qu'il sortait tranquillement à la bibliothèque alors même qu'il était censé accomplir une mission. Et il n'était pas certain que le déguisement qu'il portait suffise à tromper un sorcier un peu doué. C'était une amulette enchantée, capable de changer la couleur des cheveux et des yeux de son porteur. Mais ses traits restaient les mêmes et ça n'avait pas trompé une seule seconde .

Cette femme avait immédiatement suscité son intérêt et attiré sa sympathie. Elle l'avait testé à n'en pas douté, et Draco était persuadé que si il avait songé à la prendre pour une idiote, il aurait eut à se débrouiller seul avec se travail fastidieux. Il était persuadé qu'elle mourrait littéralement de curiosité à sa façon de le dévisager constamment. Ça l'avait amusé. Et il avait choisi un jour d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle à l'heure du thé et il l'avait confronté de but en blanc.

-J'ai un secret.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sèchement. C'est évident.

-Vous voulez le savoir.

-Bien sûr mais j'ai appris à ne pas chercher ce que les gens cherchent désespérément à cacher, répondit-elle sombrement. Mais ça m'amuse tout de même de grappiller des indices de-ci de-là.

-Heureusement, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé, je ne cache rien. Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé à mon sujet ?

-Vous êtes marié, dit-elle après un petit instant de silence prudent.

-L'alliance m'a trahi j'imagine, dit-il en jetant un regard morne à la bague qui brillait à son doigt.

-Et le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune rumeur à propos d'un désaccord entre vos parents et vous, confirma-t-elle. Mais c'est là que ça devient étrange.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Votre compagne n'apparaît pas sur vos arbres généalogiques, que ce soit sur Malfoy ou sur celui des Black, dit-il. Avez vous choisi une créature magique ? A moins que vous ayez fricoté avec une moldu et que votre sens du devoir soit si aigu que vous répugnez à laisser un bâtard dans la nature.

-Que Merlin m'épargne, grimaça-t-il, j'ai déjà assez à faire comme ça. Mais je n'aurais pas dit non à une jolie Vélane.

-Personne ne dirait non, répondit-elle avec un rictus plein de mépris qui fit sourire.

-Votre époux était-il sujet au charme ?

-Evidemment, comme tous les hommes.

-Le mien ne l'est pas, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation alors que la bibliothécaire relevait vivement les yeux vers lui. Et moi non plus à mon grand damne.

Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Fleur, ni aucune femme du square si bien que Draco avait douté pendant un instant de pouvoir un jour plaire à son époux. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le genre de femme qui pouvait lui plaire et un homme qui résistait au charme d'une Vélane était au choix, un homme très compliqué, ou un homme qui était plus sensible à d'autres types de charmes. Alors, quand Draco avait remarqué comment son époux le regardait ou encore la manière dont il aimait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, il c'était peut-être dit que Sirius Black ne fonctionnait pas comme le commun des mortels. Car pour Draco, il ne l'attirait pas en tant qu'homme, mais certaines choses chez lui semblaient plaire à son époux. Et c'était à s'arracher les cheveux pour le blond qui ne savait que faire pour susciter l'envi chez le brun.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas de ce côté de la barrière, fit-elle remarquer après avoir pris une gorgée de thé, mais à mieux vous remarquer, ce n'est pas étonnant. Vous avez donc épousé un Black.

-Je ne suis certainement pas de ce côté de la barrière, dit Draco en reprenant ses mots. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Vous n'aurez pas mis tant d'effort à avoir l'air jolie et précieux si vous étiez le « dominant » du couple si je puis me permettre. On vous a marié à votre époux et pas l'inverse.

-Vous avez raison, concéda-t-il.

-Il me semblait pourtant que le nom c'était perdu dans les branches secondaires des Black, fit-elle remarquer. Et personne n'a réclamé le siège au Magenmagot.

-Vous y êtes presque, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Même si vous avez reprit le nom pour la pérénité de la lignée Black et épousé un membre de la branche secondaire, ça serait apparu dans votre arbre généalogique. Et, lui dit-elle, il n'y a aucun contrat de mariage à votre nom.

Elle observa avec attention la réaction du blond quand elle lui dit cela. Draco se redressa, le visage pendant un instant marqué par la surprise avant de se fermer.

-Peut-être est-il mieux gardé que vous le pensez, dit-il simplement, après tout, Albus Dumbledore lui-même m'a marié.

-C'est possible, répondit-elle en détourna le regard pour se replonger dans sa tasse de thé. Pourquoi cacher votre union Monsieur Black ?

-C'est la question à laquelle vous voulez une réponse, répondit-il de manière énigmatique.

-Alors c'est votre époux qui se cache, dit-elle avec assurance. Vous avez épousé Sirius Black n'est-ce pas ?

Draco avait félicité Violette pour son instinct et son esprit logique aiguisé. La vieille femme lui avait avoué que c'était son plaisir dans la vie et ce qui l'avait séduite chez son époux. Draco lui avait demandé de lui parler de Spartacus Lake. Elle l'avait fait. Ils avaient passé une après-midi ensemble à discuter de cet homme qu'elle avait admiré et aimé beaucoup trop tard. Draco l'enviait secrètement et se demandait si lui aussi tomberait un jour amoureux de Sirius. Il en doutait sérieusement, mais si il y avait la moindre chance, il espérait sincèrement que ça arriverait.

Violette l'avait questionné sur Black, pensait que Draco l'avait épousé du temps où il était « encore en vie » ce que Draco s'empressa de démentir. Et Draco lui avoua n'avoir aucune explication à lui donner et que c'était la raison de sa présence à la bibliothèque. Il voulait savoir pourquoi lui. Pourquoi ce contrat. Pourquoi.

Violette lui avait alors promis de l'aider et ils avaient passés les jours suivant tous les deux. Il c'était installé à un petit bureau attenant du sien et dès que Violette avait un moment entre deux obligations, elle l'aidait à avancer dans ses recherches. Elle c'était rapidement agacé des allés retours des membres de l'ordre du pheonix et les avait rabroué plutôt sèchement si bien que leur venu était plus espacé. Mais en contre parti, Violette devait leur fournir un registre de tous les livres que le blond avait eut « l'audace » de toucher. C'était un registre que Draco devait transmettre tous les soirs à l'heure du dîner à Sirius (enfin il avait plutôt jeté le papiers au visage de son époux mais le résultat était le même).

Si quelque uns eurent la décence de se sentir gêné et lui laissèrent donc un peu plus d'espace, d'autres ne parurent pas du tout impressionné. Comme Tonks qui pensait qu'il essayait de gagner leur confiance (et bien oui !) pour les trahir dans le dos (il se serait écrasé la tête contre le mur en l'entendant) au moindre relâchement. Et à son grand malheur, Sirius c'était rangé de son côté. Cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point mais au moins, il pouvait travailler sereinement.

Sirius était devenu amère depuis que le blond avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Il voyait Draco partir tous les jours dès l'heure d'ouverture de la bibliothèque et revenir pour l'heure du dîner. Le blond semblait radieux, adorant ses sorties et d'après ceux qui le surveillait, adorant la terrible bibliothécaire avec qui il commença à correspondre par le biais de Kreattur (en secret bien entendu). Sirius avait tout de suite haït cette femme de toutes ses forces. Il avait pensé que Draco reviendrait sur sa décision, qu'il resterait avec lui au Square, mais non, tous les jours, le blond partait un peu plus longtemps. La seule chose qui rassurait Sirius, c'est qu'il revenait immanquablement quand bien même son humeur chutait et qu'il devenait méchant dans ses répliques.

Draco lui était extrêmement satisfait de l'avancer de ses recherches. Violette avait les accréditations pour faire des recherches plus poussées que les siennes et son esprit logique était une grande aide. Il avait découvert des choses très intéressantes au sujet de sa famille comme le fait que les liens filiaux étaient un peu trop étroits entre les Black et les Malfoy. Il craignait que son héritier n'ait des gènes défaillants à force de ce mélange. Mais la magie ne choisit pas au hasard donc il tentait de se consoler comme ça. Mais pire, il ne pouvait même pas critiqué cette union car il avait découvert que la lignée principale des Malfoy était sûrement plus consanguine que toutes les autres. A chaque génération, dans le passé, l'héritier épousait sa sœur ou son frère, et s'assurait de faire au moins deux enfants pour pouvoir reproduire ce schéma. Quand les premières conséquences de se mélange apparurent tout de même bien tard, une lignée secondaire apparue. Il était toujours question d'un frère et d'une sœur. Le frère épousa un sorcier de sang-pur venant d'une famille de la lumière et eut un héritier, et la sœur en fit de même de son côté, et leurs héritiers se marièrent et ce fut le cas pour chaque génération suivante. Il apprit donc avec effroi que sa grand-mère était la cousine germaine d'Abraxas, mais que la pratique c'était perdue avec Lucius car le frère de sa grand-mère était mort avant d'avoir pu donner un héritier pour la ligne secondaire qui aurait normalement épousé Lucius. Finalement, Sirius était quand même un relatif plus éloigné et ça avait quand même quelque chose d'un petit peu rassurant.

Violette trouva cette façon de faire très intéressante car elle datait de tant d'années que la théorie de la conservation du sang-pur ne tenait pas. Donc elle décida de faire des recherches sur cela pendant que Draco continuait à éplucher les particularités de son arbre généalogique. Il découvrit qu'il avait un lien éloigné avec Rowena Serdaigle et cela le rendit secrètement fier. Il découvrit également des noms qui lui étaient inconnu dans sa lignée comme les Prince du côté de maternel ou encore les Gaunt du côté paternel cette fois. Le nom Gaunt ne revint qu'une fois dans les 700 ans de générations qu'il parcourut mais il y eut deux Prince. Il nota qu'il devait chercher qui étaient ces gens mais passa rapidement au recensement des noms car il y en avait … énormément. Sa famille remontait à Merlin et les Black également.

Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait une migraine et son nez commençait à le démanger à forcer de tourner les pages de ces livres poussiéreux à longueur de journée. C'était … ennuyant mais sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre distraction il ne voulait pas abandonner. Et puis, travailler avec Violette était une bouffée d'air fraie dans sa routine bien huilée.

Il fit une pause, n'en pouvant plus et se leva pour s'étirer. Il lui fit un signe à en se levant et gagna les toilettes qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée. C'est au moment où il se lavait les mains qu'il sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Pourquoi l'homme qu'il voyait dans le miroir derrière lui était encapuchonné dans les toilettes et surtout au ministère ? Craignant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, il amorça un moment vers la sortie sans se presser de peur qu'une fuite alerte le sorcier. Mais c'était inutile, la porte était déjà fermée.

-Le maître s'impatiente, entendit-il dans son dos.

Un frisson de d'horreur et de dégout le secoua violemment alors qu'il prenait la pleine mesure de ce que cela signifiait. Draco fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et essaya une fois de plus de tourner la poignée même s'il savait que c'était vain. Il tenta également de frapper sur la porte pour qu'on l'entende mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. L'homme sembla s'amuser de sa réaction et le laissa faire. Draco, finit par se tourner vers lui, faisant mine de le détailler d'un air dégouté alors qu'il cherchait des yeux un moyen de se tirer de ce merdier. Draco était aussi inquiet que furieux. Il était certain que c'était les mouvements des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix au sein du ministère qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille des mangemorts.

-Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Les membres de ce petit ordre ridicule n'ont jamais autant visité la bibliothèque que depuis le mois dernier, ricana-t-il.

Draco était furieux. Il leur avait dit pourtant que leur allé venue constante, même justifié finirait par attirer l'attention sur lui. Il leur avait dit et maintenant, il était en danger, et Sirius serait furieux contre lui. Dire que pour une fois, le brun avait été relativement correct, se contentant du registre signé par Violette … Il avait fallu que les autres mettent en doute ses motivations et réussissent à le convaincre qu'il vallait mieux l'avoir à l'œil. Et voilà, Draco devait faire face à un mangemort à main nue. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

-Cela fait bientôt un an Draco, continua tranquillement l'homme alors qu'il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Et toujours pas d'héritier.

-Black est difficile à amadouer, dit-il pour se justifier.

-Tu crois que le maître en a quelque chose à faire ? Se moqua l'homme en tapotant sa baguette sur son masque. Sais-tu au moins comment ça marche ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce sous-entendu et foudroya l'homme du regard qui ne fit que rigoler.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Le maître m'a envoyé pour t'aider.

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Impero !

Sirius tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il ne pouvait pas sortir librement de la maison car il était censé être mort et même si il s'arrangeait pour sortir régulièrement, ne pas pouvoir aller et venir comme bon lui semblait le rendait dingue. Surtout que maintenant, Draco sortait et pas lui. Il manquait de s'étouffer avec ses émotions à chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Il lui inspirait toujours toute une foule d'émotions négatives, il avait toujours la furieuse envi de le séquestrer dans la maison comme avant et il l'énervait toujours prodigieusement mais … mais il devait avouer qu'il avait découvert autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Tous les soirs, avant d'aller dormir, Draco se faisait un devoir de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Sirius n'initiait jamais le contact et s'obstinait à rester parfaitement stoïque mais c'était le moment de la journée qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatiente. Il aimait cela autant que cela le révulsait. Il ne pouvait oublier que Draco était un homme mais … mais il était beau, il sentait bon, il avait des cheveux sublimes et sa peau était si douce. Oui, définitivement douce. Puis il songeait avec tendresse aux quelques semaines que Draco avait passées avec lui sans ses souvenirs et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Puis son sourire se fanait en songeant à Draco avec ses souvenirs. Souvent, il c'était surpris à vouloir étreindre ce corps fragile, à vouloir le serrer et l'aimer … mais il le détestait tellement … Draco. Comment vouloir le corps et la tendresse mais ne pas vouloir de la personne ? Cela le rendait fou ! Et il faisait tout pour ne pas y songer.

Il allait s'arracher les cheveux à force d'y penser. Soupirant, il changea pour la nième fois de position dans le canapé, faisant grogner Molly de frustration. Elle aussi allait devenir folle à force de voir Sirius tourner et se retourner dans la maison. Elle avait voulu l'occuper avec le ménage ou la cuisine mais Kreattur les avait chassé sans aucune politesse. Il devenait acariâtre et rustre dès que Draco avait le dos tourné. Ils devaient au moins admettre cela, Draco était le seul à pouvoir gérer cet elfe infernal.

-Je m'ennuie, dit pour la cinquième fois le maraudeur.

-Va lire un livre, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il allait lui répondre quand la cheminée s'illumina, laissant entrer Arthur Weasley et Draco. Le blond avait le regard légèrement hagard alors qu'il chancelait sur ses appuis.

-Mais que faites vous ici à 13h, tu ne travailles pas ? S'inquiéta Molly.

-Draco voulait rentrer. Je pense qu'il est malade. m'a envoyé un mot dans mon bureau, il aurait fait un malaise.

-Laissez moi, dit faiblement Draco en repoussant l'homme, laissez moi.

-Mais tu es souffrant ! S'exclama Molly en voulant l'aider à se tenir debout.

-Ne me touchez pas sa-, il ravala avec difficulté l'insulte qui venait si facilement à ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux son souffle se coupant légèrement alors qu'il chancelait, Kreattur !

L'elfe apparut dans un craquement sonore et analysa la situation en un clin d'œil. Les trois sorciers furent repoussés par la magie protectrice de l'elfe et celui-ci s'empressa d'aider son maitre à gagner la chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Hurla un Sirius fou de rage.

-La bibliothécaire est venue me chercher à mon bureau pour me dire que Draco avait fait un malaise dans les toilettes, expliqua Arthur alors qu'il aidait sa femme à se redresser, il ne voulait pas que je le touche, il ne voulait même pas rentrer.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je ne sais pas Sirius, soupira Arthur, ce garçon est … compliqué.

-Il mange trop peu, dit Molly, je l'ai observé à table et il mange à peine. Peut-être que c'est juste l'angoisse de la guerre. Après tout ce garçon n'a pas revu ses proches depuis un an.

-Il n'en a pas besoin, répliqua sèchement Sirius.

-Qui es-tu pour interdire à un enfant de voir sa famille ?! Hurla Molly en enfonçant son doigt dans le torse du brun.

-JE SUIS … son protecteur, termina Sirius alors qu'il avait failli lâcher la dérangeante vérité.

Il fit volte face et gagna l'étage en martelant le sol de ses pieds. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée prêt à incendier le blond malade ou pas et se figea sur le pas de la porte. Draco était allongé, alangui dans ses draps, le corps tremblant et transpirant, les yeux fermé et ses doigts se crispant sur le drap par moment.

-Kreattur ?

L'elfe apparu et dévisagea Sirius comme s'il était une tache particulièrement difficile à faire disparaître sur le mur.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Le maitre a besoin de repos, Kreattur a installé le maitre ici pour sa santé, il le lui a demandé, maître monsieur, grinça l'elfe. Le maître ne veut pas être dérangé, jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter en dévisageant le brun.

-Va me chercher de la pimentine, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait du lit pour chasser l'elfe alors qu'il pinçait ses lèvres d'un air contrarié.

Il s'assit sur le bord et le blond ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Il toucha sa joue et sursauta alors que Draco poussait un gémissement, il était brulant. Sirius le déshabilla d'un sort et appela une serviette à lui d'un geste et se mit à éponger son corps humide de transpiration. Mais bien vite, il se retrouva très gêné dans son rôle de garde malade quand les plaintes du blond devinrent plus fortes. A l'écouter, on dirait qu'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et que le contact du gant le faisait souffrir.

-Draco, appela-t-il dans l'espoir de réveiller le blond.

Celui-ci ne gémit que plus fortement, rendant Sirius toute chose. Il épongea le torse du blond et s'arrêta quand il le vit se tordre sous l'éponge. Il semblait réellement aller mal et la colère de Sirius s'évapora alors que les larmes s'accumulaient aux coins des yeux du blond. La fièvre le faisait délirer car il suppliait dans son sommeil, il suppliait qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Il se désintéressa du blond quand Kreattur revint et lui fit boire de la pimentine. Il ne s'en alla qu'une fois la température du blond redescendue.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre plus tard, Draco était toujours allongé dans ses draps et c'est silencieusement qu'il se glissa à ses côtés.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous et bonne année!

Je vous souhaites pleins de bonnes choses, le bonheur, la santé, l'amour, la réussite, l'argent et tout ce qu'il vous faut! Et voilà, j'ai décidé de commencer rapidement cette année avec un chapitre! Par contre, comment vous dire que j'espérais tomber sur un autre chapitre que celui-là pour la nouvelle année? C'est un peu ... hors propos. Enfin bref, vous m'excuserez pour le contenue particulier de ce chapitre mais je crois pas avoir de chapitre assez joyeux dans cette fiction de toute façon alors ceci est un passage obligé.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Ta théorie est la bonne :o. Mes lecteurs sont trop malins ou moi trop prévisible (au choix), mais bon, j'avoue que là, c'était plutôt évident compte tenue de la conversation. Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi :o j'aime pas trop les personnages OC habituellement sauf quand il y a un ou deux auxquels on peut vraiment s'attacher. Normalement, il n'y en aura pas plus que les deux déjà introduites à savoir Violette et Danitza (enfin pour l'instant mais j'espère ne pas avoir à en faire plus). Et je suis aussi d'accord pour le cliché de "tout le monde est gay" ! Je trouve que ça gâche des histoires pourtant bien ficelé à la base. Là, j'ai déjà limité le nombre de love story (je n'ai gardé que celles existantes) pour me concentré sur mon "couple principale" mais c'est sûr que si j'ai des couples secondaires, ils ne seront pas tous homosexuels. Pour Sirius ... et bien bonne question à laquelle je vais répondre! Sirius aime les femmes à n'en pas douter! Et il n'est habituellement pas trop regardant dans la manière dont je le fais. Et son problème est que Draco est un homme (sans dec!) et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il soit un homme car finalement, Draco est androgyne (choix stratégique de notre blond pour plaire à Sirius) et que ça lui plait et que ça lui écorche la bouche de se l'avouer. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Les cheveux de Draco l'aide à "l'assimiler à des traits féminins" raisons pour laquelle il ne veut certainement pas qu'il les coupe. Mais il a simplement un blocage. Il ne _peut pas_ être attiré sexuellement par un homme dans sa tête (on ne parle pas encore d'amour, on a plein d'étapes à franchir avant cela). Ensuite, (wow quel long message!), être attiré par Draco est comme une fatalité dans son esprit. Il se sent destiné à "l'aimer" et il essaye de lutter contre ça car il se sent prisonnier de leur lien au même titre que Draco, sauf que lui est résigné. Finalement, je ne sais pas lequel est le mieux entre les deux.

 **merguez** : Je suis super contente que tu aimes Violette! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'imaginer et la créer et je me dis que ça deviendra peut-être un perso OC récurent de mes fics comme ça personne ne sera perdu! Et pour le contrat de mariage et bien c'est une possibilité à laquelle on aura une réponse plus tard ;).

 **Mileminia** : Tu étais le premier commentaire, c'est vrai que tu as été super réactive sur ce coup! Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer Violette et ça tombe bien, je l'aime bien également alors on la reverra, pas de soucis. Pour Draco, ne t'en fais pas, son honneur est sauf! A vrai dire je déteste écrire des trucs sur le viole ou autre truc du genre et je dois me faire violence pour le faire quand c'est nécessaire dans l'intrigue comme dans mon autre fic! Mais malheureusement (ou pas), je suis sadique et Draco n'a pas fini de souffrir! Sinon je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait fait sourire car j'étais mortifiée de poster des trucs déprimants pour les fêtes de fin d'année!

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Sirius se glissa entre les draps le plus silencieusement possible et après une brève hésitation, s'approcha du corps chaud qui reposait à ses côtés et passa doucement un bras contre sa taille. Draco bougea dans son sommeil, se retournant dans ses bras et Sirius retint son souffle de peur que le blond ne se réveille et ne soit encore en colère contre lui (il avait eut assez d'un livre d'histoire de la magie dans le visage merci bien). Sirius retint son souffle alors que le blond papillonnait des yeux mais Draco ne fit que se blottir étroitement contre lui et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Sirius se détendit alors, poussant un profond soupire de soulagement alors qu'il remontait les draps sur eux.

Il n'était pas fatigué, à vrai dire il était à peine 20 heures, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion en sachant son mari allongé dans les draps qu'il refusait de partager avec lui depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Sirius glissa donc un bras sous sa tête, l'autre caressant distraitement la hanche du garçon alors qu'il regardait le plafond. Il se sentait apaisé et simplement bien. Il aurait pu se perdre dans la contemplation longtemps si Draco n'avait pas remué contre lui.

Il arrêta de bouger immédiatement, baissant un regard plein d'appréhensions vers le blond qui s'étirait. Son tint était encore un peu blafard et son corps était toujours chaud, signe qu'il n'était pas totalement guérit, mais il semblait aller mieux. Draco releva la tête brusquement en constatant qu'il était à moitié allongé sur son époux et ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, ne sachant que faire. Quand, à force d'une trop longue immobilité, la salive manqua d'inonder la bouche de Sirius, il se força à déglutir et à chuchoter :

-Ça va ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Draco visiblement perturbé. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu étais malade, répondit Sirius sans oser cligner des yeux de peur que le blond ne se braque et s'enfuit. Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Au ventre …

Draco se redressa et Sirius serra les dents pour s'empêcher de le retenir contre lui. Il n'avait certainement pas envi d'une nouvelle joute verbale avec Draco. Il n'avait pas envi de se mettre en colère, il voulait juste ressentir encore un peu de cette paix qui l'habitait quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda le blond après avoir prit une potion que Sirius avait demandé à Kreattur pour calmer sa douleur.

-20 heures et des poussières.

-Oh et mes re-

-Elle a apparemment dit qu'elle s'en occupait, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, dit-il alors que son expression se refermait brutalement.

Il haïssait cette bonne femme, il haïssait les recherches qui prenaient tant de temps à Draco. En plus, quand il avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait, Draco avait simplement dit qu'il étudiait l'histoire des grandes familles. Sirius avait pensé qu'il mentait … mais force est de constater que non. Draco était réellement passionné par cela car quand Kingsley et lui l'avait interrogé au véritaserum, il avait dit exactement la même chose « j'étudie l'histoire des grandes familles ». Sirius en aurait hurlé de frustration. Le blond avait simplement oublié les évènements liés au mariage et n'avait pas pu les renseigner sur l'identité de l'assassin. Par contre, ils apprirent que cette mission lui revenait à l'origine. Sirius n'avait su que faire de cette information, se sentait à la fois chanceux et malade à l'idée que le blond ait tenté d'assassiner quelqu'un. Sirius avait demandé à ce que personne ne parle de ça avec Draco et lui même s'y tenait. Il pensait le blond dangereux, mais il ne _voulait_ pas qu'il le soit et il préférait nettement ignorer son passé.

-Vous allez dormir ? S'enquit Draco.

-Oui. Draco ! Appela-t-il précipitamment quand le blond fit mine de quitter le lit.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux rester là, proposa-t-il, je … on dormait bien avant et ta chambre … tu peux rester là.

Le blond le regarda étrangement avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas dormir là. Cependant, il se pencha lentement vers le brun. Sirius se tendit, observant le visage du blond avec attention alors que ses cheveux glissaient sur son épaule et venaient entourer le visage du brun. Il prit une profonde inspiration, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux alors que Draco s'arrêtait un instant dans son mouvement, déstabilisé. Sirius releva les yeux vers les siens et voyant son hésitation, il se redressa de lui même pour échanger un baiser car c'était bien ce que comptait faire Draco, leur baiser du soir. Le blond failli se reculer sous la surprise mais appuya finalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sirius prit d'une soudaine impulsion face au baiser qui s'allongeait tout en restant terriblement sage, glissa sa main sur la nuque du blond pour appuyer un peu plus le baiser.

Draco poussa une petite exclamation de surprise et se dégagea vivement. Sirius écarta ses bras, observant l'air effarouché de Draco avec tristesse alors que le blond passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

-Pour t'avoir embrassé, répondit Sirius après un instant d'hésitation.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Vous n'êtes pas désolé, vous le vouliez, répondit Draco.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une condamnation ou juste d'une simple observation. C'était très difficile de savoir ce que ressentait réellement le blond qui se cachait sous des tonnes de politesse et de décorum. Sirius ne savait que penser des baisers également. Le blond initiait toujours le mouvement mais il était plein de retenu. Sirius avait l'impression qu'il le faisait par obligation et il ne voulait certainement pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Mais là … à cet instant, Draco avait appuyé ses lèvres contre les siennes, il n'avait pas rêvé cette pression, alors Sirius avait un peu d'espoir.

-Et toi ? Demanda Sirius avec appréhension.

-Moi ?

-Le voulais-tu ?

-Non, pas vraiment mais …

Cette réponse le blessa aussi efficacement qu'un Doloris alors qu'il observait le visage hésitant du blond. C'était une réponse qu'il avait toujours craint et en même temps espéré. Quand, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, Draco lui avait demandé de coucher avec lui, Sirius avait refusé car il savait que le blond n'en avait pas envi. Il voulait le faire par devoir. Et c'est quelque chose qui répugnait simplement Sirius. Alors l'entendre avouer qu'il n'en avait pas envi le rassurait un peu quelque part même si ça restait terriblement blessant.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda-t-il plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Maintenant j'en ai envi, répondit Draco dans un souffle.

-Quoi ? Bafouilla Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

-Embrassez moi.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier, se redressant d'un bon et glissa sa main dans la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher de lui. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes en poussant un soupire de bonheur alors que le blond le tenait par les épaules, le corps un peu crispé par la vivacité du brun. Sirius prit alors son temps, savourant ce baiser à sa juste valeur et son cœur bondit de joie quand le blond fondit entre ses bras. Draco se retrouva pratiquement allongé en travers du torse de Sirius quand celui-ci s'allongea contre la tête de lui, tenant la taille du blond entre ses grandes mains chaudes. Draco apprécia cela beaucoup cela et Sirius le remarqua. Il glissa alors ses mains dans le dos du blond qui se détendit encore un peu plus entre ses bras.

Sirius, après une petite minute à savourer la simple pression des lèvres du blond sur les siennes et le poids de son corps brulant, n'était plus satisfait. Alors c'est avec hésitation qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour glisser sa langue contre celle du blond. Draco eut un mouvement de recul mais les mains de Sirius sur ses flancs le retinrent efficacement. Il se rallongea alors confortablement sur son époux et entrouvrit la bouche. Sirius y glissa sa langue et manqua d'en perdre le bout lorsque Draco ferma précipitamment la bouche.

-Oh je suis désolé, s'exclama le blond en se redressant.

-Ce n'est rien, s'amusa Sirius, tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Que faisons nous d'après toi ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire à indulgent et les yeux débordant d'une tendresse qui hérissa le blond.

-Si, s'offusqua Draco, bien sûr !

Son cou rougissant et ses yeux fuyants furent une réponse suffisante pour Sirius qui rigola doucement.

-Tu mens ?

-Non ! S'offusqua Draco, je l'ai fais, une fois, avec Pansy.

-Une seule ?

-Et alors ? Siffla le blond en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

-Non rien, dit-il, je comprends juste ta maladresse.

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire car Draco voulu s'en aller, clairement vexé. Sirius rigola et le retint, le retournant entre les draps et le bloquant sous son poids. Sirius hésita à le laisser s'en aller, ne voulant pas créer encore un sujet de dispute mais Draco ne semblait pas en colère. Il était vexé, rougissant, offusqué, mais pas en colère.

-Ça s'apprend, tenta de le rassurer Sirius.

-Allez vous faire voir Black.

Draco le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre son corps avant de l'embrasser comme jamais il l'avait fait. C'était un baiser maladroit, leur dent s'entrechoquant douloureusement alors que les lèvres de Draco dépassèrent un peu sur sa joue. Il trouva la langue du brun rapidement et fuit tout aussi rapidement ce contact, laissant à Sirius le loisir de prendre le contrôle du baiser et de partager l'arrière goût un peu écoeurant de potion. Le blond poussa une exclamation a mi-chemin entre la surprise et le dégout sous la sensation humide alors que Sirius fourrageait joyeusement dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas le meilleur baiser que Sirius eut échangé de sa vie en terme de qualité, mais ce fut de loin celui qu'il préféra. La maladresse et la timidité du blond étaient touchantes mais il dégageait également une sensualité toute naturelle qui faisait un écho agréable dans les entrailles du brun.

-J'ai chaud, gémit le blond, j'ai chaud.

-C'est normal, répondit Sirius secrètement heureux de lui faire cet effet.

-Je sais, le rabroua Draco en rougissant furieusement.

Sirius sentit le sang pulser furieusement dans son pantalon et il hésita. Draco lui avait déjà fait savoir qu'il désirait concevoir naturellement. C'était lui qui avait refusé car il se trouvait trop vieux pour lui, qu'il était un garçon et qu'ils se détestaient. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus totalement le cas et il sentait sa volonté s'effriter alors que le blond se trouvait entre ses bras, le corps chaud et les joues rougissantes. Après tout, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eut droit à ça ?

Il se pencha lentement et embrassa le blond comme ils le faisaient habituellement, chastement. Sauf que cela ne s'satisfit pas Draco qui approfondit le baiser en mêlant ses doigts aux cheveux bruns et bouclés de son époux. Cela fit tourner la tête à Sirius. Il se sentait comme durant ses premières fois, adolescent, lorsqu'il était impatient et maladroit, grisé par les sensations et l'adrénaline. Il partit à l'assaut de son cou et quand les mains du blond ne le repoussèrent pas, il prit confiance en lui et entrepris de dévorer son cou. Draco resta passif, les mains sagement posées sur les épaules du brun alors qu'une furieuse envie de gémir montait du fond de sa gorge.

Sirius passa avec un empressement enfiévré ses mains sur son torse, faisant sursauter son époux, pressant ses tétons comme s'il tenait les seins d'une femme, les adorant et les pinçant avec rudesse. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse dans ses gestes, juste un appétit insatiable. Il le désirait tant. Et Draco répondait à chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses baisers par un petit halètement qui enflammait les sens du brun.

Il le mordit soudainement dans le cou, faisant hurler le blond de douleur alors qu'il tentait faiblement de le repousser. Il se recula pour voir son œuvre et vit avec une sorte de plaisir malsain la marque rouge de ses dents, légèrement sanguinolente, imprimée dans la peau blanche. Tout à lui, se disait-il comme une litanie dans son esprit, entièrement à lui.

-Je suis désolé Draco, je ne pense pas que je puisse.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Draco n'allait pas le couper maintenant pour une fois que Sirius baissait sa garde. Sirius lui, songeait que malgré son envi, il ne serait pas capable de pouvoir faire face au blond. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec un homme.

-Mais si, répondit Draco dans un souffle tremblant.

Sirius le saisit par le bras, le faisant couiner alors qu'il le retournait brusquement. Il tira sans sommation sur son caleçon (juste assez pour dévoiler ses fesses mais pas assez pour libérer son pénis) alors que le blond tentait de se soustraire, n'aimant pas la position choisit. Mais il lui dit que ce serait plus simple et Draco abdiqua. Il le retint en verrouillant sa main dans le creux de ses reins et plaqua son autre main entre ses omoplates le faisant s'enfouir dans les draps. Il le redressa et finit par le mettre dans la position qu'il voulait. Le blond avait son torse posé sur le matelas, et les fesses exagérément mis en évidence par une cambrure que Sirius trouva indécente. Il attendit quelques instants, attendant de voir si Draco lui dirait non mais encore une fois, le blond restant silencieux et c'est une rage tintée de plaisir qui tordit les entrailles du brun. Une vague de désir lui vrilla les reins et sans pouvoir se retenir plus, il plaqua son entrejambe palpitant contre ses fesses dans un bruit de claquement purement érotique à ses oreilles. Le blond gémit, propulsé en avant et se retint en posant sa main contre la tête de lit. Draco voulu se redresser mais Sirius le retint en fourrageant dans ses cheveux qu'il tira tout en le retenant par les hanches.

-Sir- Ah !

Une main fine et blanche s'enroula autour de son poignet dans une tentative timide de lui faire lâcher prise. Il se recula prestement, laissant Draco retomber sur le matelas a bout de souffle et ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon libérant son caleçon qui se tendit sous la pression de son membre turgescent. Il descendit juste assez son pantalon pour écarter ses genoux pour se procurer un appui solide et descendit ensuite son caleçon. Il entreprit ensuite de se coller de nouveau au blond avec impatiente. Le bout de son pénis était déjà humide de son excitation et il saisit ses fesses à deux mains, faisant claquer durement ses mains dessus et arrachant un petit cri au blond.

-Magnifique, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il écarta ses fesses pour avoir une vue imprenable sur l'intimité la plus intime du blond lui faisant pousser des protestations et un juron qui écorcha ses oreilles. Le blond n'avait vraiment aucun poil, se dit-il avec un fort sentiment d'appréciation. Il avait toujours trouvé Draco précieux voir féminin depuis qu'il vivait sous son toit et pour une fois, il n'en fut pas mécontent car il n'avait jamais envisagé de pratiquer la sodomie avec ses partenaires avant cela et il devait avouer que c'est une partie de l'anatomie humaine qui le rebutait particulièrement. Mais il ne fit pas face à la vision d'horreur à laquelle il s'attendait mais à un petit trou rosé et palpitant. Avec hésitation, il passa son pouce dessus, testant sa résistance et conclu avec déception que son pénis ne passerait jamais dans l'état actuel des choses, Draco était beaucoup trop tendu et la manière dont il tenait sa main ne faisait que confirmer la chose.

Il repassa son pouce dessus, arrachant un petit halètement à Draco et il observa avec une fascination un peu malsaine, son anus se contracter contre son pouce rendant l'entrée encore plus étroite si possible. Il appuya un peu mais ça ne provoqua qu'un geste d'inconfort chez Draco qui chercha à se soustraire à son mouvement. Il retira sa main, ses gestes rendues maladroit à cause de l'excitation et passa son pouce sur le bout humide de son pénis pour récolter un peu du liquide qui s'y accumulait avant de l'étaler sur l'entrée du blond. Il passa et repassa son pouce jusqu'à détendre un peu l'entrée, se fiant à la crispation du dos du blond qui pourtant restait sagement immobile et appuya une nouvelle fois quand il sentit la pression redescendre. Il vit le bout de son pouce disparaître à l'intérieur du blond qui prenait une profonde inspiration quelque peu tremblante pour se donner la force de rester en place alors que Sirius appuya encore. C'était serré et terriblement chaud. Sirius frémit alors que son entrejambe, plaqué contre la cuisse de Draco, palpitait brutalement à l'idée de s'enfouir dans cette étroitesse. Il pu entrer son doigt encore un peu, laissant sa phalange lentement disparaître avant que Draco ne se crispe brusquement. Il entreprit de faire le chemin inverse et se fut pire.

-Aie ! S'exclama le blond en repoussant sa main brusquement.

Sirius regarda le petit trou, rougit légèrement sur les bords, se refermer alors qu'il restait bêtement agenouillé derrière le blond qui cachait son intimité avec ses mains. Il regarda brièvement son pouce et ressentit un profond soulagement en le voyant vierge de toute trace suspecte et il retint un soupire de déception. Ils s'y prenaient mal. C'était visiblement la première fois du blond dans beaucoup de choses et il ne pouvait pas se précipiter ainsi. Son pouce était sec ainsi que l'intimité du blond. Ça avait effectivement du être douloureux, surtout que le blond avait cherché à se dégager précipitamment.

-On arrête, dit Sirius, il faut plus de préparation pour ça.

-Non ! Se plaignit Draco en se redressant. Ça va.

-Non, soupira Sirius, ça ne va pas, tu as mal et si on insiste tu pourrais sérieusement te blesser.

-Mai-

-Non Draco, claqua-t-il sèchement. On pourra le refaire dès que l'envi t'en prendra, ne soit pas pressé.

Sirius du se résoudre à prendre son mal en patiente tout en gardant avec bonheur la sensation que ce n'était que le début. Ils prendraient leur temps, ils s'apprivoiseraient et ça n'en serait que meilleur. Il n'avait plus eut de relations depuis Azkaban alors même s'il n'aimait pas le blond, il était heureux de pouvoir pratiquer de nouveau. Surtout que le blond avait ce petit quelque chose qui lui plaisait de plus en plus à son plus grand damne. Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins contrarié. Le blond avait cet empressement désagréable qui donnait à l'impression à Sirius qu'il accomplissait un devoir plutôt qu'une envie … était-il même homosexuel ? Sirius ne l'était pas mais il pouvait affirmer sans peine que l'allure androgyne du blond l'attirait … mais l'inverse. Avait-il quelque chose chez lui qui attirait le blond ? Il ne c'était jamais posé la question et il regrettait aujourd'hui.

-S'il te plait…

Quoi ? Se demanda brièvement Sirius. Il ne savait pas si le ton était suppliant ou quémandeur … dans les deux cas, ce son lui plu et il humidifia ses doigts avec sa salive avant de les passer sur les fesses du blond. Draco se tendit brièvement mais le laissa faire ce qui fit grimacer quelque peu Sirius. Se redressant, il coinça son pénis entre ses deux globes de chair et les serra avec ses mains avant d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient sensuel, celui-là même qu'il rêvait d'imprimer dans le corps du blond. Il fut satisfait d'entendre le blond pousser des plaintes qui sonnèrent comme des miaulements sensuels à ses oreilles. Draco accompagnait maladroitement ses mouvements mais perdait progressivement le rythme alors que son corps commençait lentement à s'affaler entre ses bras. Sirius le laissa se rallonger sur le ventre mais le blond continuait à lui tenir les poignets, son autre main soutenant son corps qui était rudement balancé au rythme des mouvements de Sirius. Le brun commença à transpirer sérieusement et humidifia sa verge deux fois de plus avec sa salive alors que les soupires du blond se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Sirius se demanda brièvement si l'inexpérience du blond avait rendu cette parodie d'acte sexuel si satisfaisait qu'il fût déjà au bord de la délivrance. A vrai dire, la privation ne l'avait pas laissé dans un meilleur état et son endurance était déjà rudement mise à l'épreuve. Il se mit à faire des mouvements plus amples, son gland venant régulièrement pousser contre l'entrée du blond sans jamais le pénétrer alors que Draco gémissait faiblement. Il était cependant gêné dans ses mouvements par les bras du blond alors il l'attrapa par les avant bras et le redressa en tirant dessus. Le blond poussa un petit cri alors que son corps était arqué exagérément et que ses fesses étaient rudement claquées contre les cuisses du brun.

-S-s'il te plait !

-Quoi ? Demanda Sirius dans l'espoir fou d'avoir une nouvelle demande explicite pour plus.

Il n'écouta pas ce que dit le jeune homme, repoussa ses cheveux de sa nuque avec son nez pour venir embrasser la marque de dent qu'il avait laissé un peu plus tôt alors que son corps coulissait encore un peu plus facilement sur le sien à cause de la transpiration que générait la friction. Il s'imagina pendant un instant un Draco Malfoy suppliant, qui perdait ce petit rictus de dégout qui accompagnait sa mine arrogante et qui défigurait son visage d'ange. Il s'imagina ses yeux gris humide, rendu brillant par l'excitation, ses cheveux blonds faisant comme une auréole autour de ses épaules osseuses … quémandeur et prêt pour lui. Oui c'est ainsi qu'il le voulait.

Il laissa encore son regard dériver sur lui et eut un rictus dépréciateur. Il était trop maigre, se dit brièvement Sirius en serrant exagérément les os pointu ses coudes, beaucoup trop maigre, Molly avait peut-être raison, se dit-il alors que ses yeux parcourait le dos du blond. Décidément un tue l'amour. Il pouvait pratiquement compter ses vertèbres et ses jambes ressemblaient à de longues baguettes qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir briser d'une pichenette. Mais, ce dit-il en regardant les mèches blanches qui frôlaient le creux de ses hanches, si douces, qui sentaient la vanille, et qui révélait sa chute de rein. Il avait le dos d'une femme, se dit Sirius, une femme qu'il rêvait de baiser. Par Merlin ! Il n'arrivait même pas à lui faire tout ça de face. Non, il n'était pas prêt à ce qu'un Draco soit un « homme ».

-Sirius !

-Quoi ?!

L'orgasme le prit par surprise. Il avait complètement oublié que le blond lui parlait et l'entendre prononcer son nom d'une voix plaintive alors qu'il fantasmait l'avait fait atteindre l'apogée. Il sentit ses testicules se contracter alors qu'il voyait avec un plaisir malsain sa jouissance souiller les fesses blanches du blond et le bas de son dos … blond qui poussa un bruit de déglutition avant de se plier en deux et de vomir sur les draps faisant retomber abruptement l'excitation de son époux. Sirius le lâcha comme s'il avait été brulé et bondit hors du lit, regardant avec effarement le blond tomber la tête la première dans son vomi. Sirius se pinça brusquement le nez, sentant l'envi de vomir le prendre à la gorge et se força à prendre une lente inspiration par la bouche pour calmer son estomac qui se contractait furieusement. Il remit précipitamment son caleçon et remonta son pantalon qu'il eut un peu de mal à attacher car ses mains tremblaient.

-Draco ? Appela-t-il faiblement en remontant sa braguette, ça va ?

Il releva la tête quand il ne reçu aucune réponse.

-Oh merde !

Le blond n'avait pas bougé. Il se précipita sur le lit et le retourna rapidement, soupirant de soulagement quand il sentit la respiration du blond. Il ne s'était pas étouffé dans son vomi. Son visage était rouge et sa gorge avait une tinte inquiétante. Sa respiration était sifflante et il poussa un horrible gargouillis alors que ses yeux roulaient dans leur orbite. Agissant par instinct, il plongea sa main dans sa bouche et saisit sa langue entre son pouce et son index et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Le blond recracha une bile sanguinolente qui finit d'inquiéter Sirius.

-Kreattur ! Appel la médicomage Danitza tout de suite ! Hurla-t-il.

Il n'osa pas lâcher la langue du blond de peur qu'il ne s'étouffe s'il le laissait refermer la bouche. Mais l'odeur était terrible et le malaise n'était que plus intense en voyant les fluides corporels mêlés à la bile rougeâtre sur les draps beige. Ils étaient à jeter.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Molly qui poussa un cri de surprise en voyant la situation. Elle accouru pour aider Sirius à tenir la tête du blond et Sirius abandonna simplement le corps dans ses bras. Il s'enfuit vers la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant le lavabo en essayant vainement de se calmer. Il ne pu que pendre deux respirations tremblantes avant de vomir à son tour. Il ouvrit l'eau en grand et après s'être rincé les mains, il plongea entièrement sa tête sous le jet, lui éclaircissant les idées et lui inspirant le calme. Comment expliquer à Molly que Draco était nu et couvert de sperme ?

C'était une question à laquelle il ne préférait pas penser pour l'instant et il s'essuya négligemment le visage avant de regagner la chambre. L'odeur était aussi horrible que précédemment et il prit sa baguette dans sa poche pour ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer et Kreattur fit disparaître les draps.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? S'inquiéta Molly.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en prononçant un sort qui permit de nettoyer le blond et l'habiller.

-Il n'arrive pas à respirer Sirius, dit-elle d'un air paniqué.

-Il faut lui tenir la bouche, dit-il soudainement inquiet en venant s'agenouiller prêt d'elle pour tirer sa langue enflée hors de sa bouche.

Heureusement, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le médicomage Danitza qui semblait fort contrariée et qui arborait une moitié de tête coiffée et l'autre attachée dans un sachet en plastique vert avec un élastique à fleur jaune et une blouse de médicomage ouverte sur un pyjama rose composé d'un petit short et d'un haut outrageusement court.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici par les couilles de Merlin !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous,

Suite à une insomnie la nuit dernière, j'ai réécrit des chapitres, donc mes prévisions précédentes par rapport à certains évènements sont maintenant décalé sorry. Je n'arrive jamais à être satisfaite de ce que je fais donc ... j'avoue que je n'avance pas dans l'écriture de nouveau chapitre . mais je vous promet de ne pas vous laisser en plan quand j'arriverai au bout des chapitres déjà écrit. Je trouverai le temps!

 **merguez** : Tu ne te trompes pas, Draco a beaucoup de mal avec Sirius bien que l'inverse soit de moins en moins vrai. Bien que voulant sauter le pas depuis le début, il aurait eut beaucoup de mal à passer cette étape si on ne l'avait pas un peu aidé. D'ailleurs je m'amuse beaucoup de l'ironie de la situation pas vous? Draco veut coucher avec Sirius depuis le début et est dégouté par un simple smack, et Sirius qui était répugné par l'idée, en meurt d'envi! Ah ah, que je suis drôle parfois. Et j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous aura montré Sirius sous un meilleur jour, car c'est ainsi que je le vois moi. Il désire aussi fort que Draco d'être aimé et de chérir sa moitié comme James a aimer Lily, mais il n'arrive simplement pas a voir autre chose en Draco qu'un choix imposé, un mangemort et tout ce qu'il a cherché à fuir durant toute sa vie. Je pense qu'il y a de quoi compatir un peu pour ce pauvre garçon! Et puis ... Sirius est vachement maladroit en amour dans la manière dont je le décris. Même en voulant bien faire, ça finit souvent en catastrophe et si Draco n'était pas la pour le "tenir/guidé/pardonné", ça aurait été bien pire. Dernière chose, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu m'as souhaité la bonne année et tous tes voeux (originaux j'en conviens) que ma situation c'est débloquée, mais je vais dire que tu y a contribué, et grâce à toi quelque part, je suis en couple! Youpi! Alors je te souhaite tout autant de choses, et même plus. Ce que tu veux j'espère que tu auras!

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Bé ... Sirius comme Draco n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'expérience, donc il a pensé que ça marcherait comme avec une femme et ... mauvaise pioche. Et il aurait pu penser a appeler Kreattur ... mais il avait peur quelque part que la moindre distraction puisse faire changer Draco d'avis. Avouons que c'est rare que les deux aient la même longueur d'onde, donc il a pas voulu tester sa chance. Mais t'inquiète pas, Danitza va prendre les choses en main :D. Sirius est dans le déni, mais je peux déjà vous dire que jamais Sirius ne regardera et ne trouvera attirant un autre homme que Draco. L'idée est encrée dans sa tête, Draco et lui sont liés donc il ressent une certaine légitimité à le désirer. Ce ne sera jamais le cas pour un autre homme et il repoussera l'idée en bloc et sera certainement pire si jamais ça venait à être le cas.

 **NarcisseYaourt** : Ah non tu as tout à fait raison. Je n'ai pas fini de les faire souffrir ^^. Ma meilleure amie désespère car j'écris ces chapitres au gré de mes humeurs. Donc vous savez quand j'étais particulièrement en colère U_U généralement, c'est là qu'il arrive une couille a quelqu'un. Et c'est sûr que pour le coup, je n'ai épargné personne avec Draco malade et Sirius pour une fois parfaitement innocent et qui fait le parfait coupable. Mais c'était le but, je veux qu'on ressente de la compassion pour Sirius, parce que moi même je me dis que je suis cruel avec lui. Tu as dit de mon histoire " _Elle glauque pourtant et malsaine" ..._ tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir x). C'est une atmosphère que j'aime particulièrement trouvé dans les histoires car je trouve qu'elle fait battre mon coeur à 1000 à l'heure et que j'ai parfois peur de lire le chapitre qui suit, ou que je doive faire une pause le temps de me remonter le moral avant de continuer. Bref, j'adore les histoires ou les personnages rames de ouf avant de voir la délivrance (sûrement car j'ai fait une overdose des fictions ou tout est rose et ou les surnoms affectueux dégoulines) et c'est un type d'atmosphère difficile à mettre en oeuvre. Parce que quoi qu'on en dise, on s'attache aux personnages qu'on fait vivre à travers l'écriture et que parfois, on a simplement pas envi de leur faire trop de mal et par la magie de la fanfiction, on fait que tout à aille bien alors que non au contraire. Tout ça pour dire que j'essaye vraiment de rester dans le "glauque et malsain" sans rendre ça totalement "je fais du mal car c'est drôle". Je veux que leur relation reste réaliste autant que faire ce peut.

Ouuuh j'ai beaucoup parlé dit donc! Allez vite lire, j'arrête de vous ennuyer. Bonne lecture,

PS: Si vous voulez une histoire glauque et malsaine, je vous conseille vivement le webtoon **"Killing stalking"** (elle m'inspire beaucoup). **Attention** , âmes sensibles s'abstenir ainsi que les personnes de moins de 16 ans si possible (je sais très bien que vous m'écouterez pas si vous voulez vraiment le lire, mais je vous ai prévenu).

Letki

* * *

La colère du médicomage se mua instantanément en résolution froide quand elle avisa la situation. Elle ferma sa blouse en gagnant le lit en deux enjambées et palpa le cou du garçon tout en lançant un sort de diagnostique complexe.

-Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda Molly en passant sa main sur le front humide du blond.

-Je ne saurais le dire, dit sombrement le médicomage. Il s'agirait d'un empoisonnement, mais je ne sais pas à quelle substance, il nous faudrait un maitre des potions. Par l'enfer ! Même pendant mes jours de repos vous venez me les briser Black !

Elle fit un geste de sa baguette et le blond se mit à se plier en deux avant de vomir de nouveau sur les draps. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas, il vomit et vomit jusqu'à ce que la bile ne soit plus que du sang. La médicomage préleva un échantillon qu'elle mit dans un flacon et agita de nouveau sa baguette pour nettoyer les draps.

-Je ne peux rien lui donner sans savoir ce qu'il a prit, expliqua-t-elle, il faut l'amener à ma clinique. Je vais essayer de contacter un maitre des potions en espérant en trouver un rapidement.

Elle n'avait pas un grand espoir. Il y avait que peut de maitre des potions dans le monde et arriver à en faire déplacer un relevait du miracle.

-On en connaît un !

-Parfait appeler le, dit-elle en faisant léviter le corps du blond.

-Qui ? S'enquit Sirius.

-Severus, cria Molly en dévalant les escaliers.

-Tu es folle ! Hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras après avoir dévalé les marches à sa suite. C'est un traitre !

-Peut-être mais c'est le seul disponible rapidement, dit-elle, on parle de la vie d'un garçon qui a l'âge de ton filleul Sirius ! Alors arrête tout de suite. Sans compter que la maison est bien protégée, il ne pourra jamais révéler son emplacement alors lâche moi tout de suite Sirius Black avant que je ne m'occupe de toi !

-Arrêtez de discuter ! Trancha le médicomage en déposant le blond sur le canapé. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je laisse Draco ici, je reviens tout de suite. Appelez le maître des potions, dit-elle en sautant dans la cheminée.

Molly le repoussa brutalement et il du se rattraper à un meuble pour ne pas tomber. Le temps de se redresser, Molly avait déjà appelé à Poudlard par cheminée et moins d'une minute plus tard, c'était un Severus Rogue de fort méchante humeur qui sortait de la cheminée dans une envolée de robes noires austères.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Severus en lançant un regard inquiet au corps de son filleul tout en évitant bien entendu, de croiser le regard de Black.

-On ne sait pas, dit Molly, mais le médicomage dit que c'est un empoisonnement.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir car le médicomage revenait avec un sac de fiole. On voyait sans peine la colère déformer le visage de l'homme et rendre son faciès hideux mais Molly soutint son regard en se plaçant stratégiquement entre lui et Sirius. Elle connaissait l'inimitié qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes bien qu'elle en ignorait les raisons profondes, une chose était certaine, elle ne se pardonnerait pas si un enfant mourrait sous son toit, quel qu'il soit. Alors elle était prête à prendre tous les risques nécessaires, quitte à frayer avec un traitre.

-Severus Rogue, reconnu Danitza en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à un maître des potions de cette qualité.

Il hocha la tête sous le compliment et pris la fiche de diagnostique qu'il lu rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu cette femme mais au vu de son accoutrement et de son accent prononcé, c'était indéniablement un médicomage étrangère. Elle était plus jeune que lui, d'une dizaine d'année sûrement, peut-être plus, il était difficile de donner un âge aux noirs. Ils avaient tendances à montrer des signes de vieillesses bien plus tard que les autres. Peut-être avait-elle son âge après tout, impossible à dire.

Elle semblait connaître Black et ne pas le porter dans son cœur. Rien que pour ça, elle gagnait la sympathie du maître des potions et son respect ne pu qu'accroître en voyant la qualité du sortilège de diagnostique. Cependant, le sort bien que de qualité ne montrait pas de quoi souffrait le garçon et Severus compris tout de suite que Draco n'avait pas ingurgité un poison car il n'en montrait pas les signes sur papier. Cela voulait dire que soit on avait réellement cherché à l'empoisonner et pour cela, il devait s'agir que d'un maître des potions ou un connaisseur pour connaître une association de potions à la base inoffensive qui s'avéraient nocif après mélange, soit il réagissait mal à une potion qui avait un but autre que curatif. Après tout, il savait de source sûre, c'est à dire de Narcissa, que son fils utilisait beaucoup de potion de beauté, notamment pour avoir ce physique androgyne. Alors peut-être qu'il avait prit une dose trop élevée ? De plus, de mémoire, Draco ne souffrait d'aucune allergie à un ingrédient de potion …

Il écarta les cheveux blancs du garçon pour tâter son crâne et ne vit aucune éruption cutanée. Il nota que sa gorge avait rougit et que des boutons commençaient à apparaître. Il ouvrit sa bouche et vit sans surprise que sa langue avait enflée, l'empêchant de déglutir et de respirer convenablement. Heureusement, le médicomage le préservait de l'étouffement et elle s'empressa de lancer un sort pour faciliter le passage de l'air dans ses bronches. Sa gorge avait une couleur rougeâtre inquiétante selon l'avis de Severus mais cela n'avait rien d'indicateur quand à la raison de son état. N'importe qu'elle overdose de potion, allergie ou empoisonnement commençait par attaquer la bouche et la trachée car c'était les premières partie du corps en contact avec la potion. Ensuite venait l'estomac, d'où les vomissements.

A ce stade, il ne pouvait pas émettre de diagnostique satisfaisant. Il souleva ses bras pour observer ses aisselles et regarda ses cuisses et vit une peau laiteuse, blême et parfaite. Ignorant les gens présent dans la pièce, il continua son examen minutieux, oubliant toute notion de pudeur car complètement rentré dans son rôle de potionniste. Il fit glisser le caleçon du garçon de ses cuisses blanches aidé de la médicomage qui s'avéra tout aussi professionnelle que lui, et cela sans ce soucier du commentaire désapprobateur de Sirius au visage terriblement rougissant et l'air terriblement gênée de Molly qui eut la pudeur de se tourner.

-Il a des rougeurs, constata-t-elle en pointant la zone avec sa baguette.

-Des saignements ? Des vomissements ? Une réaction cutanée ? Ou autre ?

-Des vomissements, dit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres d'un air soucieux alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient, mais je n'avais pas pensé à vérifier sa peau.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Severus.

-Il est revenu à 13h en se sentant mal, répondit Molly, il est allé se reposer et Sirius lui a donné de la pimentine normalement.

-Oui, affirma Black en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et un anti-douleur, il avait mal au ventre après.

Severus tourna le garçon et l'allongea sur le ventre, en faisant attention à ne pas l'appuyer sur son estomac. Le médicomage lança de nouveau sort pour détecter un quelconque changement sur la peau du garçon et une lueur apparu sur ses fesses, et sur le bas de son dos.

-Ah oui, railla Danitza, ça c'était du sperme, dit-elle en pointant le dos du garçon qu'elle venait de retourner.

Sirius se tordit le cou pour voir par dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ça durant leur ébat mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, la friction avait été beaucoup plus agréable que lubrifié avec de la salive … c'était sûrement du à ça. Severus se figea, devenant aussi rigide qu'une statue alors que son tint devenait encore plus livide. Il déposa le garçon délicatement, se leva, défroissa ses robes lentement et se tourna vers Sirius qui c'était également figé, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Le maraudeur n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions car il fut percuté par un sortilège qui l'envoya rencontrer le mur violemment, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Il eut le réflexe de rouler pour éviter le second qui laissant une marque de brulé sur le sol et aurait surement été touché par le troisième sur le médicomage ne l'avait pas dévié, ruinant définitivement une table basse du salon.

-Il a 17 ans connard ! Hurla Severus avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez alors que sa baguette le menaçait toujours.

Il fit les cent pas pour se calmer, ses mains tremblant tant la colère était puissante et il serra et desserra les points pour se détendre. Sirius se mit quand à lui en position de combat, prêt à se défendre si besoin est. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas répliqué c'est parce que Draco avait besoins de Rogue, sinon il se serait fait un plaisir de casser ce vilain nez une fois encore. Cependant, il n'y eut pas d'autres altercations car un sortilège s'échoua à leur pied, laissant une trace fumante quand Severus allait encore s'avancer vers lui et que Sirius se préparait à l'affrontement. Les deux hommes se figèrent d'un bel ensemble avant de tourner un regard à la fois surpris et courroucé vers la médicomage semblait excédée.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Maître Rogue, dit Danitza en s'approchant du maraudeur pour vérifier rapidement qu'il n'avait rien. C'est de son âge et c'est également son devoir alors vous devriez être heureux que Black puisse la lever sinon je vous assure que ça aurait été beaucoup plus pénible et ça, pour tout le monde. Et vous Black, vous n'avez pas intérêt à répliquer ou je vous jure que je m'arrange pour vous rendre impuissant et incontinent pour le reste de vos jours. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien messieurs, on va continuer à vérifier l'état de santé de ce garçon où je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas assez d'un héritage familiale pour payer la facture compris ?!

Severus fit encore un moment les cents pas dans la pièce, poussant un grognement méprisant à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur Black avant de finalement revenir à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ça lui écorchait la bouche de l'avouer mais le médicomage avait raison. C'était sûrement un soulagement pour Draco de voir que son époux le désirait et il n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer entre eux … enfin pas sur ce sujet précis même si il aurait préféré ignorer tout de la vie sexuelle de Draco et de Black … et ça éternellement. Il reprit son inspection et regarda la plante de ses pieds, la peau derrière ses genoux et revint finalement à ses fesses.

-Il y a quelque chose, constata-t-il en écartant les globes de chaire avec ses doigts osseux et abimé par les potions. Du lubrifiant ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la substance transparente et collante qui coulait de son anus.

-Non, dit Danitza avant de toucher du bout des doigts le fuide, ça n'en a pas l'odeur ni la texture. Et j'ai jeté un sortilège pour le nettoyer de tous les fluides pouvant être restés en lui, il ne devrait plus y en avoir normalement.

-N'y touchez pas, marmonna Severus en fusillant sa main du regard.

-La texture est souvent plus révélatrice qu'une analyse olfactive, dit-elle en lui rendant un regard tout aussi sombre après avoir essuyé sa main sur un mouchoir qu'elle avait conjuré.

-On en avait pas, de lubrifiant, précisa Sirius en reculant prudemment du champ de vision de Rogue qui semblait avoir avalé un citron.

-On dirait des sécrétions, dit Danitza, poussez-vous, dit-elle sans attendre que le maître des potions s'exécute pour prendre sa place, le bousculant au passage et faisant grogner l'homme de mécontentement.

Pour ne pas tomber, il s'accrocha à la taille de la méicomage qui ne broncha pas, l'ignorant simplement alors que le maître des potions reprenait son équilibre rapidement. Il se décala ensuite, la fusillant du regard alors qu'elle lançait d'autres sorts et fronçait les sourcils.

-Ce sont des sécrétions.

-Potions aphrodisiaques, conclu Severus, pour homosexuel. Mais pas de quoi déclencher un empoisonnement. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Il me faut un échantillon.

-J'ai un échantillon, dit le médicomage.

Elle lui tendit le flacon du prélèvement de son vomi et il l'ouvrit avant d'en sentir l'odeur sans broncher alors que le visage de Sirius se tordait de dégout. Puis il avisa la couleur et regarda le sac de flacon que le médicomage avait rapporté.

-Il me faut un échantillon de son sang, dit-il.

Le médicomage s'exécuta sans poser de question et lui tendit un flacon. Severus déboucha plusieurs fiole de potion et versa quelques gouttes de chaque dans le sang jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vire au bleu.

-Il a eut le bon réflexe, conclu Severus.

-Comment ça ?

-Il c'est fait vomir, il a ainsi recraché le poison avant que son estomac ne soit rongé entièrement, expliqua Severus en cherchant dans le sac jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une potion argentée qu'il déboucha et sentit. Trois gouttes avec un bézoard pour purger le poison et celle-ci pour protéger son estomac. Je lui ferai une potion pour le guérir mais cela prendra deux jours.

-Mais comment il a pu être empoisonné ? S'enquit Molly que la confusion avait rendu muette jusque là.

-Il a prit des potions contre-indiquées dans un trop court lapses de temps, notamment la pimentine et l'anti-douleur avec l'aphrodisiaque, répondit Severus sombrement. Dotant plus que celui-ci est particulier si il produit une lubrification. Ce n'est pas quelque que l'on trouve fréquemment sur le marcher.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Sirius alors que Molly poussait une exclamation choquée en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains.

-Oui, affirma le médicomage, j'ai déjà eut affaire à ce genre d'aphrodisiaques. Les aurors m'ont ramené quelques personnes. La plus part du temps, il s'agit de créatures magiques, cela à pour but de déclencher les cycles de reproductions. Il est utilisé généralement pour les trafiques en tout genre. Il est rarement utilisé dans le cas de rapport sexuel conventionnel vu le prix et ne produit pas tant de sécrétions chez un sorcier normalement vu qu'il n'a pas d'organe reproducteur. Le dosage a du être particulièrement lourd. Sinon, conclu-t-elle, il a du absorber d'autres potions pour produire le nécessaire à la conception d'un enfant.

Sirius reçu un regard accusateur de la part de Molly et il s'empressa de secouer les mains pour montrer son innocence. Il ne comprenait plus rien, comment il avait pu prendre un aphrodisiaque ? C'était … c'était pour se donner le courage de le mettre dans son lit ? Sirius blêmit alors que son esprit s'évadait vers des pensées peu réjouissantes. Etait-il si repoussant aux yeux du jeune homme pour qu'il soit prêt à user de ce genre de méthode ?

-Il a agit bizarrement mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné ça !

Il reçu un regard acide de Severus et celui-ci n'écouta pas ses protestations et continua à tester différentes potion sur l'échantillon de sang, sachant maintenant quel genre de potion cibler et ne prit pas longtemps à trouver le problème.

-Aphrodisiaque, fertilité, conception, pimentine, anti-douleur, lu Severus. Mais les heures de prises n'ont apparemment pas été respectée ni les contre indications. Vu la nature des potions, il semblerait qu'elles aient été achetées à l'allée des embrumes et donc, ne sont surement pas de bonne qualité …

-Comment a-t-il pu se rendre compte de son empoisonnement, questionna Danitza avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Il avait encore toute sa tête même si ses actions étaient dictés par la potion, il a du ressentir que quelque chose clochait.

-Alors il n'était sûrement pas soumis à un sort de contrainte. Aurait-il pu s'administrer ça seul ?

-Sûrement pas, déclara Severus d'un ton ferme, il était excellent en potion et c'est une erreur de débutant. Faire un tel mélange serait efficace pour un suicide et il n'aurait pas recraché le mélange dans ce cas. Et le sort de contrainte n'a rien à voir. La personne qui lui a donné ça ne s'y connaît visiblement pas, il n'aurait certainement pas prévu une telle réaction et n'aurait pas prévu de l'empêcher de réagir dans son ordre. Et si au contraire, ce mauvais mélange était délibéré, il aurait au contraire pris des précautions pour qu'il ne recrache pas le poison induit. Alors il est fort probable qu'il ait été contraint.

-Alors on le lui a administré, contre sa volonté certainement, conclu-t-elle avec gravité.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi on aurait fait boire ça à cet enfant ?! S'offusqua Molly.

Le maitre des potions soupira et se tourna vers la mère de famille. Sans crier gare, il leva sa baguette vers elle et dit :

-Oubliette.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Hurla Sirius en rattrapant la rouquine avant d'ordonner à Kreattur d'aller l'allonger dans sa chambre.

Sans écouter le brun, il se tourna vers le médicomage et leva sa baguette mais il eut la désagréable surprise de sentir une aiguille posée contre la peau fine de son cou, directement contre sa jugulaire alors que sa baguette se posait contre le ventre tendre de la femme qui soutint courageusement son regard. Il baissa les yeux en se tordant un peu le cou pour tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue et vu la couleur translucide du liquide il grimaça. Les substances sans couleur en plus d'être les plus difficile à identifier étaient généralement les plus dangereuses. Il la vit frémir et se retenir de se soustraire à sa baguette courageusement et il n'en ressentit qu'un peu d'admiration mais également un peu de désespoir face au courage de la femme qui le craignait visiblement mais qui refusait de baisser les yeux. Non … comprit-il après l'avoir défié une longue minute du regard, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle se préparait à l'affrontement.

-Je vous déconseille fortement, siffla-t-elle, je sais très bien dans quelle situation est ce garçon et vous arrivez trop tard pour distribuer la justice avec tout le respect que je vous doit Maître Rogue.

-Très bien, concéda-t-il en laissant tomber ses bras rigides le long de son corps.

Il savait reconnaître sa défaite et dans ce cas précis, la fuite semblait encore la meilleure solution car aucun d'eux ne s'en sortirait indemne si ils ouvraient les hostilités.

-Bien, dit-elle en éloignant la seringue de son cou avant de menacer Black avec. Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

-Je ne suis pas responsable de tous les maux de la terre ! Hurla le fugitif en saisissant ses cheveux entre ses mains. Pourquoi on m'accuse ? Pourquoi on m'accuse toujours ?! C'est … C'est lui ! Hurla-t-il en pointant Draco du doigt, le regard fou et brillant. Il voulait coucher avec moi c'est ça ! Il voulait me piéger ! Mais je ne me suis pas fait avoir ! Ce petit mangemort ne l'emportera pas au paradis !

Et à la plus grande stupéfaction du médicomage, l'homme se mit à parler tout seul, arpentant la pièce à pas vif et semblant se rassurer en tirant son crâne, s'arrachant sans doute quelques cheveux au passage.

-Mais … il a besoin d'un psycomage, conclu-t-elle en soupirant d'un air las.

-Vous n'êtes pas anglaise, fit remarquer Severus en s'agenouillant prêt de son filleule alors qu'il la dévisageait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

La femme avait apparemment été tirée de son jour de repos car sa blouse blanche était ouverte sur un petit débardeur rose assortit à son short, révélant ses longues jambes dorées et ses courbes généreuses. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié coiffés, une partie emprisonnée dans un chignon sous un sachet en plastique vert, l'autre tombant en un tas de petite natte brune sur ses épaules. Elle avait des lèvres roses et pulpeuse et un regard chocolat qui se mariait à merveille avec sa peau. La finesse de ses traits étaient encore renforcée par le tint foncé de sa peau qui était relevé par un vernis à ongle turquoise. Elle croisa soudainement ses mains sous sa poitrine, l'arrachant à son inspection et demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Tout le monde ici connaît Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, les Malfoy, les mangemorts et le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors je dirais que vous êtes arrivée dans ce pays il y a moins d'une dizaine d'année. Panama ?

-Cuba, répondit-elle sans démentir sur son hypothèse quand à la durée de son séjour, que devrais-je savoir à propos de ?

-Il a été emprisonné à tort pendant 12 ans pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow, d'une douzaine de moldu et trahison.

-Où ? Demanda-t-elle en craignant de connaître la réponse.

-Azkaban.

-Chemnachaovirodentrachivu nous protège, souffla-t-elle.

-Qui ? Demanda Severus en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

-Un dragon ancestral, dit-elle, dans notre culture, il est celui qui a fait naitre les îles avec son souffle, une moldu c'est même inspirée de ça pour en écrire un livre très populaire chez les français. Tara Duncan il me semble. Très amusant.

-Ah … évidemment, dit-il d'un air sarcastique en se retenant vivement de rouler des yeux.

Il n'était pas étonné de pas connaître ce dragon vu que la communauté magique à Cuba était très réduite à cause d'un conflit avec les sorciers de Salem. Ce n'était que très récemment que ces sorciers avaient repris contact avec le monde. Ils avaient apportés avec eux des traditions oubliées ainsi que des créatures magiques inconnues. Severus ne c'était jamais repenché sur ce cas même si il avait lu quelques travaux sur des potions originaires de Cuba fort intéressante. Il en parlerait avec la femme plus tard.

-Que faisons nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il puisse répondre avant de prendre de nouveau la parole, exaspérant au plus haut point le sorcier.

-Je vais l'amener à mon cabinet. Il y a déjà son lit, je devrais lui faire un abonnement, dit-elle avec un air contrarié vers la fin.

-Il serait mieux avec moi, répondit-il lentement en détachant volontairement les syllabes pour bien montrer son irritation grandissante.

-Et bien vous prendrez vos pieds, répondit-elle sans s'émouvoir de son ton.

-Je suis un maître des potions, commença-t-il à dire.

-Et moi médicomage, répondit-elle. Et je peux ordonner son envoie à Ste-Mangouste ou un maître des potions tout aussi compétant pourra le soigner. Vous êtes un génie Severus, mais pas indispensable et certainement pas au dessus de mon autorité quand il s'agit d'un malade. Alors je vous dit à ce soir 18h, dites simplement « clinique des eaux claires ».

Et elle le planta là, emportant le corps du garçon et laissant un Severus estomaqué, les bras ballant, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa colère.

-Wow, entendit-il derrière lui, quelle femme !

* * *

C'est un Severus de fort méchante humeur qui se présenta à la clinique. Le médicomage c'était changée, arborant maintenant une robe longue verte foncée et ses petites nattes étaient maintenant finit et rassemblées dans un chignon. Elle l'amena directement dans la chambre où se reposait le blond.

-Il va mieux, mais respirer est toujours délicat. Je lui ai mis un cataplasme sur le cou et une infusion pour dégonfler sa langue.

Cela lui écorchait la bouche car le maitre des potions ne trouvait rien à redire aux méthodes de la femme même si elle ne semblait pas se conformer aux convenances comme l'informait cette robe verte qui soulignait d'une manière délicieuse les courbes féminines de la femme.

-Il a reprit connaissance, l'informa-t-elle, et il se souvient de tout. J'ai préféré vous attendre avant de l'interroger.

-Et Black ? Demanda-t-il d'un air venimeux.

-Cessez cela Severus ! (L'homme se crispa à l'emploie de son prénom) Vous savez bien que pour la santé de ce garçon, il est dans son intérêt que Black trouve ses fesses à son goût et c'est même plutôt positif qu'il ait envi de les visiter

-Vous vous entendez parler ? S'offusqua Severus en saisissant le poignet de la femme pour la tourner vers lui. Draco à 17 ans ! C'est … c'est … à la limite du légal !

-Oui je m'entends ! C'est triste mais Draco n'a pas le choix ! Et c'est malheureux mais il semble que dans l'histoire il soit bien le seul à l'avoir compris. Alors si un aphrodisiaque est nécessaire pour que Black le mette dans son lit et bien je lui en donnerais un parce qu'au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, la magie ne va pas attendre 50 ans avant de se rappeler à eux. Si Black et lui on du se marier si tôt vous vous imaginez bien qu'elle ne va pas attendre pour réclamer son du et son du, si j'ai bien compris, c'est un héritier. Et j'imagine, parce que vous m'avez l'air d'être un grand garçon, que vous savez comment on fait les bébés ?! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je donne tous les jeudis à 17h un cours d'éducation sexuel et vous serez le bienvenu. Maintenant, lâchez moi immédiatement et rentrez dans cette chambre.

Severus resta silencieux, la mâchoire serrée et la main crispée autour du poignet de l'insolente. Il avait terriblement envie de la faire taire mais quel argument pourrait-il lancer ? Elle avait raison et c'était terriblement dur à entendre. Elle perdit l'espace d'un instant son regard sévère et posa sa main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés sur l'épaule tendu de l'homme. Il tressailli au contact, peut habitué à ce genre de comportement familier mais ne se déroba pas. Il finit par desserrer son emprise sur son poignet assez pour qu'elle retire son bras sans rencontrer de résistance mais elle se contenta de tourner son poignet pour attraper le sien en retour et serrer son épaule.

-Cela vous soulagerait-il si je pouvais vous apporter la certitude que Draco pourrait attendre une dizaine d'année avant de devoir procréer ?

-Non, admit-il à contrecœur, non l'idée reste toujours aussi intolérable.

-Alors allez lui parler. Si l'idée vous est intolérable, vous vous imaginez sans peine que cela est une douleur bien plus profonde pour lui, dit-elle avec un petit sourire encourageant avant de le libérer de sa poigne et de s'en aller.

Il soupira, admettant qu'elle avait raison et la remerciant pour son travail, il gagna la chambre. Il poussa par contre un soupire à fendre l'âme quand il l'entendit chantonner dans son dos, alors qu'elle disparaissant dans son bureau, qu'elle avait bien fait de suive cette formation en psycomagie.

-Draco ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui instantanément et son visage blême s'illumina. Severus n'attendit pas pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et prendre la main de son filleul tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un an. Soudainement, l'émotion le prit à la gorge et il cligna des yeux pour remettre en ordre ses barrières d'occlumentie, faisant le trie dans ses émotions et remettre toutes ses idées en place. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de Draco. Il le voyait régulièrement depuis sa naissance, veillant sur lui comme une ombre et l'accompagnant dans ses décisions. Mais Draco était un Malfoy dans l'âme. Un vrai petit con que Severus aurait parfois eut plaisir à remettre à sa place. Il avait vu Lucius entrainer dans son sillage un garçon apeuré qui ne voulait que faire plaisir à ses parents et tous les dégâts qui en suivirent. Il avait vu ce garçon blessé du rejet d'amitié de Potter, celui jaloux de l'attention du survivant, celui vengeur et fourbe, même celui créatif dans ses tentatives de meurtres ratées sur la personne du regretté Albus Dumbledor … mais en 16 ans, il n'avait jamais fait face à Draco. Juste Draco. Le petit garçon un peu lâche, qui exécrait le conflit, qui fuyait la douleur et les punitions et qui par dessus tout était fragile.

Et là, allongé sur le lit, un petit sourire penaud au visage et incapable de bouger à cause d'un cataplasme d'argile qui avait maintenant sécher sur la peau, Severus vit pour la première fois en Draco, un garçon qui était sincèrement heureux de voir son parrain et qui appréciait sa compagnie à sa juste valeur.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il après que les deux hommes se soient dévisagés pendant un instant.

-Mieux, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée, heureusement que j'avais encore toute ma tête sinon Sirius ne se serait rendu compte de rien, essaya-t-il lamentablement de dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Que c'est-il passé ? S'enquit le professeur en essayant de ne pas grimacer à la référence du maraudeur.

-Je me suis fait agresser dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque du ministère par un mangemort, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a dit que le maître commençait à être las d'attendre mon héritier. Donc, c'est tout naturel qu'il ait pensé à accélérer les choses. Il m'a mis sous impero, m'a fait boire des potions et m'a renvoyé avec l'ordre de mettre Black dans mon lit à tout prix. J'ai failli réussir, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire plein de gêne.

-Tu sais qui c'était ? Demanda Severus en gardant une expression des plus neutre.

-Rokwood. J'y mettrai ma main au feu. Il était le seul à l'époque, à savoir pour le contrat magique entre Black et moi, en plus du maître, dit Draco. Et il est également l'un des rares mangemorts infiltrés au ministère qui peut accéder à la bibliothèque sans que cela ne soulève de questions. Mais ne fait rien, repris Draco en voyant la mine pensive de Severus, le résultat est malheureux certes mais l'idée était bonne. Même si ce n'était pas pour moi, il a failli me rendre un grand service.

-Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord avec ça ? Demanda le brun dont la mine dégoutée n'échappa pas au blond.

-D'accord non, expliqua Draco, jamais je n'aurais accepté ça dans d'autres circonstances. Mais le fait est que Black et moi devrons avoir un enfant tôt ou tard et je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire que Black écartera les cuisses. Alors oui, j'étais d'accord avec la méthode. Mon esprit était assez brumeux pour que j'occulte le fait que c'était Black, et que c'était un homme, et mieux encore, j'en tirais du plaisir … alors si tu veux vraiment m'aider, au lieu d'aller te battre avec Rokwood, brasse moi une potion qui m'aidera à passer cette épreuve.

Seveurs ferma alors les yeux, serrant fortement ses paupières alors que sa mâchoire se contractait par saccade. Le sentiment d'impuissance était le plus difficile à gérer. Draco était là, devant lui et même s'il pouvait le toucher, il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il pouvait faire pour le tirer de cette situation et si il y avait bien une chose qu'il exécrait, c'était l'abus sur mineur, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Et même si Draco était majeur, l'écart d'âge avec Sirius était tel que cette relation lui paraissait intolérable. Et voir yeux gris résignés … il sentait son cœur se briser une seconde fois.

-Et tu sais quoi parrain ?

-Hum ? Fit-il en osant regarder le blond.

-Si tu tiens réellement à m'aider, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-Oui ?

-Paye la note de frais de la médicomage.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous!

Je m'ennuie un peu au bureau alors je poste vite fait en secret (je sais c'est mal!).

 **Mileminia** : Aaahh toi aussi tu m'as grave manqué! Tes commentaires sont toujours amusant (et j'ai failli me faire cramer à rigoler toute seule à mon poste x). Je touche du bois pour que tes examens se soient bien passés (Vade Retro Rattrapage!).  
Pour Danitza et Severus, tu auras rapidement ta réponse, mais j'avoue que tout le monde a senti la tension entre eux. Dès que j'ai créé Danitza, j'ai voulu la mettre en couple. Ma meilleure amie est une pro Théodore Nott depuis qu'elle a lu "Envers et contre tous" (il est pas encore apparu au stade ou on en est actuellement), depuis, elle bataille ferme pour que Danitza ne finisse pas avec Severus. Mais! Ayant lu les chapitres suivants, elle a changé progressivement d'avis alors il est fort probable qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Severus et Danitza.  
Pour le commentaire de Severus sur les noirs ... et bien je parle en connaissance de cause ne t'en fais pas! Quand j'étais plus jeune (primaire/collège), on me demandait sans cesse si la personne qui venait me chercher était ma grande soeur ... c'était ma mère et on a 30 ans d'écart! Du coup, j'étais grave vexée, surtout quand plus vieille, les garçons nous draguaient toutes les deux. C'était l'horreur dans ma tête de petite fille. Puis maintenant que j'ai 21 ans (qui va sur ses 22 hein), je me dis que ça devait être très flatteur pour elle et je suis fière d'avoir une maman qui se sente belle et jeune. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est moi la victime! Si je ne me maquille pas et je ne met pas de talons haut, on me demande ma carte d'identité partout ou je vais! Je peux pas acheter une bouteille d'alcool sans que le cassier doute! Et mes amis c'est pareil mdr.  
Pour le mariage ... Sirius essayera de noyer l'affaire éternellement je le crains. Alors que tout le monde soit au courant, ça n'arrivera pas à moins que Draco le balance lui-même et pour l'instant ce n'est pas dans son intérêt. Et pour Voldemort, se sera aussi compliqué d'être au courant de ce qu'il se passe vu que seul Severus, Danitza, Sirius et Draco savent, que deux sont cloués au Square, la troisième est inconnue des mangemorts et que Severus filtrera les informations. Alors il risque de remettre son grain de sel, mais pas tout de suite, car pour cela, il devra atteindre Draco.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : J'essaye de trouver l'humour là où il est et c'est pas facile avec cet atmosphère x). Merci de le remarquer. Et je te comprends parfaitement, Severus reste et restera mon personnage favoris. Pour l'instant, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas été le personnage principal de mes fictions est que je ne veux pas risquer de faire une mauvaise interprétation du personnage. Il est à la fois complexe, sombre et héroïque et mérite vraiment une travail appliqué que je ne me sens pas capable de mener. Alors je le laisse en personnage secondaire mais un jour peut-être! Danitza ... Gratuit ... dans la même phrase?! Jamais!

 **merguez** : Ah ah, tout le monde voit Danitza et Severus ensemble! C'est trop bien!  
Pour l'instant la relation entre Draco et Sirius est encore trop maladroite pour qu'ils essayent sans potion, il faudra atteindre un peu pour cela.

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Draco devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mécontent de la tournure des évènements. En réalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à l'épisode de la chambre à coucher et même si la douleur de son estomac attaquer par les potions gâchait le tableau, le plaisir avait été réel. Et Draco savait que ce plaisir n'aurait jamais été présent en temps normal. Il se sentait étrangement rassuré de voir que tout n'était pas forcément obligé de se passer dans la résistance et la douleur. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il pourrait avouer en toute sincérité que Sirius s'y connaissait. Enfin, pas en sodomie visiblement, ce qui semblait nouveau pour eux deux, mais pour le reste ... il ne pouvait nier que Sirius s'y connaissait et que son touché était agréable.

Alors oui, c'était humiliant après coup, mais il se sentait capable de recommencer, et cela, plus facilement que les simples baisers, pourtant chaste qu'il échangeait quotidiennement avec son époux. Il ne saurait dire quoi, outre le fait qu'il était certain d'être hétérosexuel, le révulsait autant dans l'idée de toucher son mari. Etait-ce la barbe qui lui piquait la joue à chaque fois qui le dégoutait autant ? Ou l'odeur masculine et le fait d'être indéniablement celui qui se soumettait dans cette relation ? Il ne saurait le dire mais il savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt aurait été au dessus de ses forces en temps normal et cela se confirmait à chaque baiser qu'il essayait de rendre agréable. Mais maintenant, ce poids avait été retiré de ses épaules ! Il se sentait tellement libre, il pouvait rendre cela agréable en détendant son esprit et son corps à l'aide d'une potion. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant d'ailleurs ?

Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il y avait pensé, encore et encore. Mais il avait l'infime espoir qu'il réussirait un jour à s'y habiter car après tout, il était marié à cet homme et c'est justement, la seule et unique personne qu'il connaitra. Il souhaitait connaître la même chose qu'avaient connue ses parents au fond de lui. Même si Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient mariés par obligation, Lucius avait tout de même fait le choix d'aimer sa femme car après tout, il aurait pu épouser Bellatrix comme c'était initialement prévu. Non, il avait choisi que quitte à passer sa vie avec quelqu'un, il voudrait une femme qu'il apprendrait à aimer. Et Merlin seul sait que c'était le cas. Il les revoyait encore, danser tous les deux au milieu du salon à la musique d'un piano enchanté. Comment ils se regardaient quand ils croyaient être seul. Oui, ils avaient appris à s'aimer et s'aimaient sincèrement.

Alors pourquoi lui n'aurait pas cette chance ?

Tout simplement parce que son époux ne voulait pas l'aimer. Et avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Draco ne pourrait jamais le forcer même en sachant qu'il désirait son corps. Et quand à lui … et bien il n'y arrivait pas non plus alors qui était-il pour juger Sirius Black ?

Personne finalement.

Que ce constat était dérangeant à ses oreilles. Il y eut une consolation à cette situation en la personne de Severus Rogue.

Le maître des potions avait toujours été une constante de sa vie, toujours présent bien que jamais actif. Cet homme avait assisté à chaque étape de sa vie avec un enthousiasme mesuré et bien que Draco l'appréciait pour ce qu'il représentait, son parrain, il n'avait jamais ressentit l'attachement filial qui devrait en découler. Là encore, au fond de lui, il avait jalousé Potter d'être si proche de Sirius alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement des inconnues alors que lui, s'évertuant jour après jour à se rapprocher de l'homme, avait la dérangeante impression de piétiner. Mais ce n'était plus important ce dit Draco. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait et il avait gagné quelque chose dans l'histoire.

Il découvrit qu'à son plus grand étonnement que Severus était un homme étonnamment attentionné et affectueux à ses heures perdues. Le maître des potions était venu le visiter dès qu'il avait la moindre petite pause, rendant folle la médicomage qui rallait contre la facture de poudre de cheminette qu'elle rajouta d'ailleurs sans scrupule sur la note de Draco. Le maître des potions promis de payer et ne reçu qu'un regard venimeux de la jeune femme à qui il le rendit au centuple. Et bien entendu, cela n'avait pas plu à la médicomage qui avait commencé à pester contre cet ours mal léché qui ne prenait pas soin de lui. Severus avait alors répondu par une de ses répliques qui faisaient frémir les élèves de Poudlard et cela avait dégénéré. Draco avait regardé avec stupéfaction son parrain se faire hurler dessus par une médicomage en nuisette. Et Draco ne savait par qu'elle magie, elle réussit à allonger l'homme sur un lit proche du sien et le forcer à prendre du repos et quelques potions mais le fait est qu'elle l'avait fait! Et ensuite, elle était partie en claquant la porte, faisant marmonner l'homme qui bu tout de même tout ce qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de chevet et qui avait fini par se détendre dans un lit voisin.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir aussi souvent, avait dit Draco.

-Tes parents s'inquiètent, lui avait répondu Severus, cela me permet de leur donner des nouvelles et de m'assurer que tu vas bien.

-Mais tu dois être débordé avec l'ordre et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Ce n'est plus le maître ? S'enquit Severus avec un ricanement moqueur rendu moins méprisant à cause des potions qui lui firent perdre son air renfrogné.

-Si, répondit Draco doucement, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure alors qu'il se lançait dans une discussion qu'il hésitait vraiment à avoir, c'est le mien.

Severus était resté silencieux un moment, le corps rigide et sa main cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche alors qu'il avait tourné un regard hanté vers l'adolescent.

-Pardon ? Avait-il demandé d'une voix blanche.

-Je t'ai observé un peu, avait répondu Draco en remontant les draps contre son corps dans une maigre protection, tu sais quand on est enfermé pendant un an sans grande distraction ... et bien on commence à développer un minimum de sens de l'observation (et il devrait également remercier Violette d'avoir aiguisé son esprit de déduction). Même si tu les détestes tous, avait-il dit en faisant référence aux membres de l'ordre, tu ne les hais pas comme n'importe lequel des mangemorts le ferait. Tu aurais pu tuer Dumbledore au mariage, continua-t-il, pourtant tu as hésité, permettant à un autre de le faire. Tu aurais pu finir l'œuvre de Rodolphus au Square, pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait, tu aurais pu vendre cette clinique au maître, pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Draco …

-Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir qui tu sers réellement, avait-il dit sans oser lever les yeux vers l'homme, et au fond cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance tu seras toujours du bon côté de la balance au final. Et … j'espère pouvoir également y être.

Le visage de Severus c'était tordu en une grimace d'où s'échappait toute la douleur due à son impuissance. Draco n'avait pas de camp, mais contrairement à lui, ce n'était pas un choix. Il avait du abandonner ses croyances et ses convictions pour suivre Black mais si Voldemort gagnait … Severus ne pourrait pas garantir l'avenir du blond … de même que si Potter l'emportait. Un frisson incontrôlable lui parcouru le dos et pris d'une soudaine agitation, il avait saisit les mains du garçon, le faisant sursauter et les avait simplement serrer sans un mot. Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre, car il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait, mais il se fit à lui même la promesse de tout faire pour que Draco, un innocent dans cette guerre, puisse vivre.

Severus c'était sentit étrangement libéré d'un poids en ce faisant cette promesse. Et il compris plus tard en retournant à Poudlard et en songeant à son filleul, qu'il venait de se libérer d'une de ses chaines. Il abandonnait une partie de sa dévotion pour Potter et la plaçait en Draco. Parce qu'il n'aimera jamais Potter, parce qu'il le faisait par amour pour une femme maintenant décédé, une femme qui ne lui avait jamais laissé une chance de l'aimer.

-J'ai l'impression que vous l'aimez bien, dit Draco au médicomage alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit pour déjeuner avec lui.

Elle dirigeait une petite clinique indépendante qui avait très peu de patient régulier. La plus part des gens venaient et repartaient si bien qu'elle travaillait qu'avec deux employés au dessus de son appartement. Elle assurait généralement les visites à domicile et les gardes de nuit alors que ses employés s'occupaient de la clinique en journée. Mais il faut croire que Danitza ne se reposait jamais car elle trouvait toujours le moyen de venir lui tenir compagnie. Aujourd'hui, elle lui avait servit un plat consistant car elle le trouvait trop maigre. L'aspect n'était pas ragoutant, loin de là même, mais c'était bon, et les petits boulettes de farine de maïs que Danitza lui avait préparé tenaient au corps. Cela s'appelait des dombrés qu'elle avait accompagné de ouassous. C'était un plat antillais.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir servit généreusement le blond car elle le trouvait maigre comme un clou et que « les flûtes n'avaient rien de sexy » selon elle.

-Severus, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle en prenant une bouchée de son repas.

-Cet homme borné et aussi triste qu'un jour sans pain ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Draco grimaçait avec amusement à la description. Tu sais quoi, j'ai la forte impression depuis que je te connais que je devrais ouvrir un service psycomagique, cela ferait du bien à ton parrain et ton mari si tu veux mon avis.

-A Severus ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

-Bien sûr à lui, s'exclama-t-elle, cet homme à un regard hanté. Je suis certaine qu'avec du repos, quelques soins et un bon vidage de sac, il deviendrait tout à fait charmant.

-Donc tu admets qu'il te plait ?

-J'ai toujours eut un faible pour les cas perdu, dit-elle avec tant de sérieux que le blond ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Et les vieux !

-Il n'a qu'une petite quarantaine !

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda le blond abasourdi.

-Secret, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et cela fait toujours beaucoup moins d'écart qu'entre toi et Sirius.

-J'ai pas choisi ok ? Sinon ce serait plus avec une Fleur Delacour que je me verrais, avoua-t-il dans une grimace. Tu sais quoi, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence après un petit instant de silence agréable, je n'ai jamais vu Severus avec une femme …

-Serais-ce un défi ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Draco en se sentant léger comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis longtemps, mais interdiction de l'abandonner ensuite comme un elfe de maison auquel on donne un vêtement !

-Défis accepté, que mets-tu en gages mon cher ? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

-Hum … je n'ai rien, finit-il par avouer avec une grimace l'excitation retombant brutalement. Ah je sais !

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Si tu y arrives avant la fin de l'année, dit-il avec un sourire, tu pourras me demander quelque chose. Si Severus s'avère plus difficile à charmer que prévu, tu devras effacer mon ardoise.

-Parce que tu comptes encore te retrouver allongé là ?!

Il rentra en fin d'après midi avec une ordonnance à suivre et un petit sac rempli de flacon de potion. Il eut l'étonnante mais pas désagréable surprise de constater qu'il était pour une fois, parfaitement seul dans la maison. Pas de Molly pour s'inquiéter pour lui, ni de Sirius lunatique et encore moins de membre de l'ordre antipathique. Le bonheur.

Il passa par la cuisine pour prendre un encas et Kreattur se montra positivement ravis de pouvoir servir son maître. Il lui fit à manger pour un arsenal et Draco fut ravis de voir que son elfe était aussi dévoué. Au lieu d'avoir les repas de cantine de Mme Weasley, bon mais visuellement peu ragoutant, il eut droit à un assortiment de toast, avec quelques raisins, des figues, du fromage, de la charcuterie et un verre de vin. Il soupira de contentement et mangea tant qu'il finit par en avoir mal au ventre mais il était heureux.

Pendant son repas, Kreattur lui apporta son courrier et il fut ravi de voir qu'une lettre de Violette l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas chômer durant son absence de la bibliothèque et il lu ce qu'elle avait à dire avec plaisir.

 _« Monsieur Black,_

 _Il semblerait que depuis votre dernière visite, que la bibliothèque soit agitée. Je vous conseille vivement de prendre du repos avant de revenir me rendre visite. Prenez votre temps, j'ai fais commander ce thé originaire du Japon ainsi que celui d'Afrique que vous m'aviez dit ne jamais avoir goûté. Il devrait arriver la semaine prochaine, je ne vous attends pas avant cela._

 _J'ai finalement trouvé quelque chose au sujet des contrats de mariage invisible. Je sais que ce n'était pas le sujet principal de vos recherches mais cela m'intriguait et j'ai bien vu que vous ne saviez pas vous même à propos de ce phénomène. Alors voici ce que j'ai trouvé. Il semblerait que les contrats de mariage puisse être invisible dans certain cas et dans ces cas là uniquement : mariage avec un vampire, un inferi (oui cela a apparemment été répertorié), un ghoul ou autre créature de cet acabit. Leur point commun, ce sont toutes des créatures censées être mortes d'origines. Alors il se peut que votre épousé soit effectivement une créature magique. Une autre théorie voudrait que, comme le mariage ait été célébré après sa "résurrection" et bien qu'il n'apparaisse simplement pas car Sirius Black est officiellement mort. Sinon, il se peut que quelqu'un ait cherché à le dissimuler mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il ait accès à beaucoup de documents officiels, dont ceux demeurant à Gringotts ce qui est peu probable. Et enfin, la dernière solution serait que ce mariage soit un faux. Mais là encore, ça m'étonnerait vu que vous avez fait un mariage dans les formes et que la magie vous a répondu._

 _Je compte dès à présent me lancer dans les recherches sur l'identité d'une possible créature magique. Mais les informations sur la brume restent rares et très bien gardées. Alors je crains que ce ne soit pas la piste à suivre. Cependant, si vous notez quoi que ce soit d'étrange chez votre époux, faites le moi savoir. Je m'arrangerai également pour vérifier dans les registres pour voir si la résurrection de votre époux a changé son statut, mais c'est plus délicat car cela ne relève pas de mon accréditation._

 _En suivant cette logique, j'ai choisi de faire le chemin inverse. Qu'est-ce qui en vous aurait pu attirer cette créature. Vos récentes recherches vont effectivement dans ce sens mais je n'ai pour l'instant rien trouvé. Il semblerait effectivement que votre famille n'ait que du sang sorcier et que les Malfoy soit très conservateur au niveau de leur sang. Cependant, il ne faut pas exclure un lien d'âme sœur, ou tout autre lien entre une créature magique et son compagnon dans le cas où nous ne trouvions rien. Alors je débuterai également les recherches sur cela bientôt._

 _Cependant, j'ai noté un détail étrange dans votre arbre généalogique . Avec la copie que vous m'avez fourni de l'arbre réel de votre famille, j'ai pu remonter jusqu'au premier individu de votre famille. Cependant, il m'est impossible de trouver qui il y avait avant cela. Vos ancêtres les plus vieux sont des jumeaux qui se sont mariés et ont fait perdurer la ligner ensemble, et leur enfant ont suivis ce schéma sur plusieurs générations. Cependant, je ne trouve pas qui sont les parents de ces jumeaux._

 _Il y a là peut-être une partie des réponses que nous cherchons._

 _Amitié,_

 _Violette Lake_

 _PS : La bibliothèque est d'un ennui sans nos discussions. Et je me sens l'âme d'une jeune fille avec ce nouveau défis à relever »_

Draco sourit et se promis de répondre à la vieille femme très vite. Elle était vraiment époustouflante avec son sens de la déduction acéré. Cependant, elle avait soulevé quelques points qui l'inquiétaient sincèrement dans sa lettre. D'un, les mangemorts continuaient à surveiller la bibliothèque. Ensuite, il se pouvait que Sirius soit une créature magique qui s'ignore et que lui soit réellement son âme sœur ou que le contrat soit factice. Il ne savait pas quelle possibilité l'effrayait le plus mais rien de tout cela ne lui plaisait.

Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la rendit à Kreattur qui s'empressa de la cacher comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres. Kreattur débarrassa et monta ses affaires dans sa chambre. Draco monta un peu plus tard, quand il eut un peu digéré et s'arrêta pour parler au portrait de sa belle-mère. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas et alla prendre un bon bain avec des huiles odorantes et pu enfin se détendre. Il ne manquait plus qu'un brin de musique et cela aurait été parfait. Il finit par s'endormir dans le bain et fut réveillé plus tard par Kreattur quand l'eau devint froide. S'entourant d'une serviette, il gagna sa chambre et eut la surprise de trouver une boite posé sur son lit.

Un peu inquiet tout de même mais infiniment curieux, il s'empressa de s'habiller. Il choisit une tunique en soie d'acromentula, C'était un pantalon d'un bleu ciel scintillant avec une broderie fine argentée. Le haut était tout aussi délicat et se nouait à la taille. Il écarta ses cheveux de sa nuque, les laissant ensuite librement retomber dans son dos et chatouiller le bas de ses hanches. Il se pencha ensuite sur son lit et observa la boite.

C'était un petit coffre en bois sombre incrusté de nacre. Il caressa l'arrête du bout des doigts et finit par ouvrir le couvercle avant d'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait. A l'intérieur, dans des petits compartiments, posé sur des petits coussins de velours rouges, se trouvait une brosse à cheveux au manche artistiquement travaillé, incrusté d'une pierre noir aux veines argentées, un peigne en nacre, une broche à cheveux veela et deux rubans dont les extrémités étaient brodée avec un fil d'accromentula.

Il prit un morceau de tissus dans sa main et eut la stupéfaction de voir qu'il devenait bleu foncé. Il le reposa et le ruban perdit instantanément sa couleur. Il le reprit et la couleur changea encore, en bleu clair. Il fit de même avec l'autre et fut stupéfait. La couleur changeait en fonction de ses envies. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Généralement, les sorciers enchantaient leur vêtement pour changer la couleur mais ce n'était qu'un artifice qui ne trompait généralement pas un œil aguerrit et qui ne résistait pas aux sorts de révélation. Là, c'était l'essence même du tissus qui changeait. Il les caressa du bout des doigts et fut comblé par la douceur et la qualité du tissu sur ses doigts.

Il les redéposa soigneusement et souleva la broche. C'était un bijou magnifique, fin et effilée et il se piqua d'ailleurs le doigt jusqu'au sang. Il se doutait qu'il pouvait blesser un homme avec et sérieusement. La broche avait la forme d'un losange aux bords incurvés vers l'intérieur et dont l'une des quatre extrémités terminaient en longue pointe qui était taillé pour ressembler à une dague. L'intérieure du losange était formée d'autre losange fait de pierre et de métal qui s'enchevêtrait dans un motif complexe. Le bijou était en argent et incrusté de pierres délicates qui reflétaient vivement la lumière en diffusant des éclats arc-en-ciel dans la pièce. Le bijou était étincelant et Draco ne doutait pas du fait qu'il était imprégné de magie. Pris d'une subite envie, il le pris par le manche et le planta sans forcer dans la table de nuit jusqu'à la garde. Oui, plein de magie.

Les veela étaient réputés pour leur grande beauté qui attirait les créatures magiques et les sorciers et cela, même quand le Veela ne dégageait plus les phéromones destinées à attirer son âme sœur. C'était un peuple convoité et dont la population était devenu rare à cause de la chasse dont ils avaient fait l'objet pour combler l'avarice de l'homme. Alors, pour se défendre, ils se paraient de bijoux, objets de beauté qu'on ne pouvait leur retiré sous prétexte de sécurité ou autre et qui leur permettait de se défendre même en étant désarmé.

Draco eut un sourire amer qui se transforma en grimace. Ce bijou était magnifique, mais indéniablement féminin. Il se sentit blessé et s'en voulu pour cela. Il savait pertinemment que Sirius était hétérosexuel, raison pour laquelle il avait sacrifié sa virilité pour adopter un faciès androgyne dans l'espoir d'attirer son regard. Cela avait d'ailleurs fonctionné mais il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Cela n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux car lui n'oubliait pas que Sirius était un homme ce qui rendait les contacts toujours autant difficile. Pourtant, le brun semblait aimer lui, et de plus en plus … les évènements de la veille ne laissaient aucune place au doute de toute façon. Mais, se dit Draco ... Sirius avait habilement manoeuvré de sorte de ne jamais voir ou effleurer son pénis. Peut-être était-ce finalement aussi difficile pour son époux, quoi qu'en pensait Draco. Et que ce bijou était justement une manière de le rassurer, d'encrer l'image androgyne du blond, de nier sa virilité.

Draco eut soudain des sueurs froides. Etait-ce possible que son époux le désire un jour lui et la possibilité d'avoir une relation sexuelle ? Après tout, en songeant de nouveau à leur brève étreinte, Sirius n'avait à aucun moment cherché à lui donner du plaisir, la marque de dent sur son épaule était là pour en témoigner. Le brun l'avait forcé à rester de dos tout au long de la manœuvre et n'avait jamais descendu ses mains au dessous de la ceinture, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas caressé comme ce à quoi Draco c'était attendu. Sirius c'était contenté d'exprimer son désir et de prendre du plaisir… Draco se sentit mal. Il essuya son front d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueurs et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être sale et il ne pouvait empêcher une question de tourner en boucle dans son esprit … Sirius aurait-il couché avec n'importe qui d'autre si ce n'était pas lui ici ? Le doux Théodore, le silencieux Blaise, la frivole Pansy, le loyale Grégori ou son ombre Vincent … pire ? Severus qu'il exécrait, ou encore Hermione pourquoi pas, allons-y gaiment, Ronald, Ginny, Harry ? Et la réponse lui glaça le sang. Oui il l'aurait fait. Pour tout un tas de raison. Tout le monde plutôt que lui.

Car il aurait été condamné avec eux à vie, car il n'aurait pas connu la chaleur d'un corps depuis de longues années, car il n'aurait pas toute sa tête … car il n'était qu'un homme au fond.

Le blond senti l'acidité se répandre dans sa bouche alors que son estomac se contractait. Draco pouvait composer avec le fait que Sirius désirait son corps … mais pas avec le fait qu'il puisse désirer simplement un corps quelconque. C'était un scénario qu'il ne voulait pas expérimenter car alors ils seraient moins que des époux, moins que des amants … juste des animaux qui assouvissent un besoin primaire. Et ça, il le savait, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Draco se leva, abandonnant la boite comme si elle l'avait brulée et gagna son bureau. Sentant un besoin oppressant de se décharger, il retraça fidèlement dans son journal les derniers évènements jusqu'à ses plus profonds états d'âme.

Il avait longuement hésité à parler de choses ainsi intimes dans un carnet qu'il destinait à son enfant. Mais il y avait songé et était arrivé à plusieurs scénarios qui n'étaient pas plus réjouissant les uns que les autres. D'une part, Sirius pourrait choisir de lui enlever le bébé à la naissance sans que Draco n'y puisse rien et ça, le blond savait déjà qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Ensuite, il pouvait également choisir de l'éloigner totalement de l'éducation de l'enfant, le laissant le voir mais pas être son parent. Après, en étant optimiste et en considérant le fait qu'il l'élève à deux ou même Draco seul … si Voldemort gagnait, le blond serait traqué et son bébé enlevé pour faire des expériences. Si Potter gagnait, il serait sans doute lui même traqué et enfermé à Azkaban à la minute ou on verrait son bras gauche. Il ne voyait aucun avenir, du moins, il ne voyait pas l'avenir qu'il souhaitait dans l'immédiat et il s'y préparait. Si jamais pour une raison X ou Y il était séparé de son enfant, il souhaitait que celui-ci connaisse son père comme si il avait été là à ses côtés tout au long de sa vie. C'est pourquoi Draco ne censurait jamais ses propos ni n'enjolivais ses actions. Il avait été un sal con dans sa jeunesse (pas si éloignée que cela). Il raconta par exemple, dans un style purement narratif l'épisode de Mme Guipure, quand Potter avait involontairement brisé son cœur d'enfant, déclenchant tout aussi involontairement la jalousie et la haine de Draco à son égard, ou quand il avait fait condamné à mort l'hyppogriphe, jusqu'aux tentatives d'assassinat Il y avait parmi toutes ces choses, certaines qu'il regrettait maintenant et d'autres, qu'il avoua qu'il aurait refait sans hésitation.

Mais là, il écrit son angoisse. Sa peur d'être moins qu'un homme aux yeux de Sirius. Levant les yeux vers la broche toujours profondément plantée dans sa table de nuit, il le détailla longuement et la vue du bijou le révulsa. Draco tira dessus et eut un peu de mal à déloger la broche de la table mais finit par la récupérer et la poser délicatement dans le coffre. Il ne pourrait pas tuer un homme avec, la lame était trop courte pour blessée fatalement, mais crever un œil ou entailler la peau était possible. Avec de la dextérité, il pourrait même atteindre une artère importante. Il ferma la boite et la rangea soigneusement sur son bureau.

C'est en s'asseyant devant son carnet qu'il eut une révélation. Sirius lui offrait ce cadeau pour son mensonge à propos de son anniversaire. Pourquoi le faisait-il précisément aujourd'hui et pourquoi ce cadeau était d'une telle qualité ? La réponse se présenta d'elle même dans son esprit.

La culpabilité.

Draco sourit.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui ... l'horreur. 8h à faire la même chose avec une pause de 10 minutes. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle alors le seule moyen de garder les yeux ouverts ... penser à la suite de mes fictions en cours. Ahh j'ai été plutôt productive aujourd'hui. Si j'avais eu mon ordi, je pense que j'aurais écris une dizaine de chapitres! M'enfin, je ne vais pas plus vous embêter avec ça :)

 **Mileminia** : Je souffre avec toi! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de congés aussi du coup je comprends ta douleur! Violette est le genre de mamie qui regarderait Arabesque ou dévorerait n'importe quel roman policier avec plaisir. Elle n'a plus aucune attache et son seul petit plaisir dans la vie, c'est de faire chauffer sa matière grise alors l'énigme que représente Draco était plus que salutaire. Elle ne va certainement pas le lâcher maintenant! Danitza est aussi prise de tête que Severus, ça lui fera du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec du mordant ... enfin s'ils ne s'entretuent pas avant ! Et Draco ... et bien je pense qu'il a le droit de faire des caprices. Il se retient tellement d'être comme il est vraiment que là, ça lui permettra de souffler un peu. Et je t'assure que si Harry et les autres étaient là, tout le monde en aurait pris pour son grade et Danitza aurait eut du monde à réparer :)

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Draco va s'en donner à coeur joie pour remettre les pendules à l'heure avec tout le monde, fait lui confiance. Mais il pense en stratège et n'ira pas trop loin, se serait dommage de se mettre Sirius à dos quand tout semble enfin s'arranger. Et rassure toi, c'est l'inexpérience qui parle. Et vu ses déboires avec Sirius, il s'attendait à ce que leur moment intime se passent forcément dans la douleur, et de voir que Sirius était tout de même un minimum prévenant lui à fait plaisir quelque part. Tout n'est pas perdu! Et bien ... je trouve que les fictions sont très romancés niveaux sexes x). C'est rare d'en trouver qui dépeignent bien la réalité. Parce qu'il me semble qu'une première fois est rarement pleinement satisfaisante, que les relations homosexuelles entre homme demandaient un minimum de préparation (sinon direction hôpital :D) et que l'orgasme n'arrive pas systématiquement (pour les filles en tout cas). Mais bon, j'avoue que j'aime bien les romancer aussi, sauf dans cette fic :D. Vu le caractère sombre, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher en arrivant dans le monde des bisounours dès qu'on passe sous la couette. Mais tu as raison, je ne savais rien avant d'arriver sur ce site x). Et moi aussi, quand mes parents me demandent ce que j'écris, je prépare soigneusement une clé avec des écrits inoffensifs ( en tout cas au niveau de la couette).  
Et pour Severus et Danitza ... je vois plutôt des terreurs hyper-actives mais grave mignonne oui. Du coup je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée pour la santé des personnages.

 **NarcisseYaourt** : Alors je te rassure, la discussion constructive arrive dans ce chapitre. Ou du moins une partie. Mais ce n'est pas gagné d'avance avec leur antécédent. Mais Draco va mater le dragon! Ah ah ah je me fais rire x). Au fait ... tu te rends compte que si Sirius tombe sur le carnet de Draco c'est sûrement la fin des haricots? Parce qu'il a écrit toute sa vie dedans, vraiment tout, donc ce qu'il pense vraiment de son mari (aïe), qu'il préfère Remus (aie aïe) ou Fleur (aïe aïe aïe), qu'il se rappelle des évènements du mariage en gros, qu'il a pensé à s'enfuir, qu'il a dénoncé Remus en 3eme année, fait des crasses à Harry, ou encore qu'il préférerait nettement les mangemorts à cette vie (Game over). Non non, il vaut mieux pas qu'il découvre le carnet. Enfin pas tout de suite ;).  
Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas encore finie de malmener ton petit coeur (je fais du mal au mien parfois en écrivant aussi), et tu t'en rendras très vite compte malheureusement. Mais ça me fait grave plaisir, tout le monde aime Danitza ... et tout le monde veut Danitza et Severus.

Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Draco se fit un chignon avec la broche qu'il venait d'acquérir et s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait mis une robe de sorcier grise dont le col plutôt bas dégageait sa nuque. Ses cheveux relevés ainsi lui donnaient un long cou blanc et délicat. Le bijou scintillait dans ses cheveux, rendant la blondeur de ses cheveux encore plus pâle par rapport aux couleurs que dégageait la broche et rehaussant sa beauté. C'était l'effet des parures Veela. La plus horrible des personnes pouvait paraître moins laide avec ce type de bijou et quelqu'un de commun pourrait paraître beau. Il toucha ses joues imberbes et frissonna. Il était indéniablement androgyne, une beauté froide et fragile, ce genre de beauté qu'en tant qu'homme, il aurait recherché chez une femme. Ce genre de beauté qu'il avait observé avec envi chez Astoria Greengrass et qui lui plaisait tant chez Fleur Delacourt … Ce genre de beauté qui le dégoutait sur son visage.

Il quitta la salle de bain et eut la surprise de tomber sur Sirius. Le brun resta un instant bouche bée puis eut une réaction inattendue. Il s'enfuie. Draco resta un instant debout les bras ballant avant d'exploser de rire. Il se sentait fort d'un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais eut jusqu'à maintenant. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il gagna la cuisine pour tomber sur . Celle-ci se tourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et lâcha l'assiette qu'elle avait en main.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Draco tu es … tu es …

-Ne dites rien, la coupa-t-il se sentant incapable d'entendre un compliment sur sa beauté.

-Oh, bien sûr … tu as faim ?

-Je vais attendre les autres, dit-il. Mais je peux vous aider peut-être ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas mon chéri vient t'asseoir simplement.

A l'heure du dîner, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il y avait du monde. La plus part des membres de l'ordre d'ailleurs, y compris les jumeaux Weasley, Bill et son épouse, Kingsley, Tonks et son ventre rond, Arthur, et d'autres. Molly avait fait à manger pour une armée et Draco s'assit du bout des fesses à la droite de Sirius. Il se sentait terriblement gêné car il voyait les regards que posaient régulièrement les autres sur lui. Cela lui valu quelques compliments de la part de Fleur avec qui il discuta un moment mais il renonça vite. Fleur ne le regardait pas comme elle regardait son époux, et c'était douloureux. Tonks le toisa avec un mépris contenu alors que d'autres se contentèrent de l'ignorer avec superbe. Le dîner fut long et pénible et il compris rapidement que sa présence n'était pas désirée car ils ne parlaient qu'à demi-mot ou parfois s'arrêtaient au milieu des phrases. On le pressa gentiment mais fermement de quitter la table, mais il refusa. Il était chez lui ici et personne ne le fera bouger tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé ainsi.

-Tu dois être épuisé après ce qu'il c'est passé, lui dit Sirius, tu devrais aller te reposer.

-J'ai eu le temps de me reposer, dit-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son époux. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude.

Celui-ci se crispa et serra ses couverts avec tant de forces que ses doigts blanchirent.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Fred avec une curiosité qui faisait briller ses yeux.

-Et bien quand je suis rentré, je suis allé dans la chambre et-

-Il a été malade, le coupa Sirius en serrant sa main sous la table.

-Heureusement que vous étiez là, dit Draco en prenant un ton doux, vous avez été étonnement … réactif, et je ne vous ai même pas encore remercié pour la broche.

Sirius rougit au mot réactif, comprenant très bien les sous-entendus et la menace sous jacente. Il voulu se dégager de la prise du blond mais Draco emmêla ses doigts aux siens, l'empêchant efficacement de bouger sans être remarqué. Le blond lui offrit ensuite un sourire, battant des cils dans un air clairement innocent qui noua l'estomac du brun. C'était du chantage.

-Oh c'est toi qui lui a offert ? S'extasia Fleur avec son fort accent français. C'est une broche plutôt rare ! Généralement on en voit de telle dans les héritages familiaux des lignées Vélanes, je ne savais même pas qu'on en forgeait encore en Angleterre et encore moins qu'elles étaient destinées à la vente. En France, personne ne peut se procurer de tels bijoux sans en passer par l'accord du conseil des Veela.

-Pour mon anniversaire, répondit Draco, il a prit quelques mois à arriver mais j'imagine que Sirius était très pointilleux sur la qualité.

-Oui … oui, répondit Sirius d'un air maussade. J'ai … eu du mal à tout rassembler.

-Cela te va à ravir !

Le sourire de Draco se figea un moment et il eut un mal fou à remercier Fleur. Il entretint un badinage léger avec la jeune femme sur les propriétés des artefacts Veela et il découvrit avec stupeur que le bijou ne s'émousserait jamais, gardant son tranchant éternellement. Il découvrit également que ces bijoux étaient imprégnés de la magie des Veela et avait un pouvoir d'attraction léger, si léger que cela ne changera pas les inclinations d'un homme mais attirera son regard. Et enfin, que ce type de bijou pouvait être utilisé dans des rituels de magie blanche comme noir car la lame était imprégnée de sang de Veela. Draco se sentit finalement enjoué par cette conversation et finit par oublier son amertume quand les jumeaux se mirent également à poser des questions sur les propriétés du sang de Veela. Draco était pleinement conscient de sa main serrer dans celle de son époux qui, la tête plongée dans son dessert, ne faisait aucun geste pour se dégager. Cela dura une vingtaine de minute, l'heure du thé ayant largement été dépassée quand Arthur lui suggéra de monter à l'étage gentiment ce que Draco refusa tout aussi poliment mais catégoriquement.

-On ne va pas s'éterniser, finit par s'énerver Tonks.

-Vous êtes dans la demeure des Black, siffla Draco d'une voix pleine de venin, et je ne vois dans cette pièce que deux Blacks. Alors j'estime que vous n'avez aucun droit de me demander de quitter cette pièce, même si c'est pour jouer aux apprentis résistants.

Tonks devint écarlate, ses cheveux roses devenant progressivement noir alors qu'elle fusillait son cousin du regard. Draco refusa de baisser les yeux, il était à sa place ici et il n'autoriserait aucun sang-mêlé répudié à le chasser.

-Draco, voulu intervenir Sirius, tu-

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez ajouter mon cher ? Dit le blond d'une voix mielleuse d'où transpirait la menace.

-Tu ne peux p-

-Voyez-vous d'autres Black ici ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui azur du brun.

-Sirius peut encore te renier, s'exclama Tonks en crispant sa main sur son ventre rond. Il ne t'accueille que par gentillesse.

-Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur d'où transparaissait clairement son mépris à sa cousine. D'une part, sauf ton respect ma chère cousine, il ne t'a étonnement pas réintégré à la famille malgré son pouvoir et d'autre part il ne me reniera certaine pas parce qu'il est mon –

Il savait qu'il avait été cruelle avec la jeune aurore mais peut importe. Elle l'insupportait et il se devait de lui rappeler son rang.

-Tonks ça suffit, rugit Sirius en voyant la situation lui échapper et surtout, en voyant que Draco semblait prendre trop de plaisir à la situation. Elle irradiait de fureur à l'heure actuelle.

Il transpirait et c'était maintenant lui qui serrait éperdument la main du blond. Draco le laissa faire, caressant doucement son poignet de l'autre main pour le détendre.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit ça suffit, Draco fait parti de cette famille maintenant et toi … et toi …

-Et toi non, finis Draco avec un sourire perfide qui s'élargit quand la jeune femme blêmit.

-Qu'est-ce que Sirius est pour toi ? Demanda Tonks d'une voix blanche.

Sirius tourna sa tête vers lui si vite qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Il lui lança un regard où défilait une myriade d'émotions. Mais ce qui en sortait était surtout que c'était un regard suppliant. « Ne parle pas ».

-Oh … il est mon débiteur, dit-il en savourant le goût de ces mots sur sa bouche.

Sirius blêmit. Ainsi, Draco rendait à Sirius le coup qu'il lui avait porté en mentant à tous sur la nature de leur relation.

-Pardon ? Demanda Tonks.

-Tu as une dette envers ce garçon ? S'enquit Kingsley d'un air inquiet.

-S'il me chasse, il meurt. Alors on fait quoi ? Répondit Draco en serrant le bras de Sirius affectueusement à la vue de tous.

Et c'était la pure vérité. Draco se sentait puissant et aimait ce pouvoir qui le grisait et faisait battre son coeur plus vite. Il reprenait enfin l'ascendant sur la situation, comme il l'avait promis à Sirius.

-Tu as contracté une dette de vie envers lui ?! Hurla Kinglsey en se levant. Mais tu avais quoi en tête ? Si il avait exigé autre chose que ta protection ? Tu es le gardien du secret bougre d'idiot ! Que se serait-il passé si il avait exigé autre chose !? On dépend tous de toi actuellement !

Draco se leva une fois qu'il fut certain que la dispute était bien lancée et s'en alla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il croisa le regard plein de déception de Molly en quittant la cuisine et bien qu'il n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur le visage de la rousse, cela n'entama pas sa joie. Il lui murmura tout de même des mots d'excuse silencieux qui rassurèrent quand même un peu la femme mais qui n'effacèrent pas sa déception face au comportement mesquin du blond.

Draco attendit Sirius dans son lit. Quand le brun pénétra dans la pièce, il ne prit pas la peine de l'éclairer. Il se dévêtit, laissant ses vêtements à même le sol et marcha, le dos vouté jusqu'au lit. Sirius sursauta en sentant un affaissement sur le matelas et se tourna vivement pour essayer de distinguer le visage du blond dans le noir. Hésitant, il tendit la main et rencontra l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci, contre toute attente, ne se déroba pas contrairement à Sirius. Au contraire, il attira l'homme contre lui et fit reposer la tête du brun dans le creux de son cou, son menton reposant sur son crâne. Là, il se mis à entortiller les cheveux bouclés, noir comme la nuit entre ses doigts, tenant le corps crispé et chaud contre lui.

-Je vous rendrai chaque jour un peu plus difficile, dit Draco presque avec douceur, je vous poignarderai dans le dos à la première occasion … Car après tout, vous vous êtes assuré que je n'ai plus rien à perdre si ce n'est la vie. Ceci était un simple exemple de ce que peu devenir votre quotidien si vous me blessez encore.

Sirius se crispa à ses mots, sa main calleuse se refermant douloureusement sur la hanche du garçon alors que sa mâchoire se crispait. Draco entendit sa respiration devenir lourde et agité. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il prenait la pleine mesure des menaces que le blond proférait.

-Mais ?

-Si vous vous montrez tendre, dit Draco, si vous me chérissez … je serais votre plus fidèle allié.

-C'est cela que tu veux ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix sourde qui fit vibrer l'oreille du blond.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que cela soit vrai, précisa Draco, mentez-moi. Faites moi croire que vous m'aimez, et je vous mentirai en retour.

Le cœur du brun s'emballa pour une toute autre raison. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais par sa demande, Sirius ressentait un sentiment de légitimité qui le libéra d'un poids. Il pouvait chérir ce corps, il pouvait le désirer … il en avait le droit.

-Est-ce suffisant pour assurer ton bonheur ?

-Oui, répondit Draco dans un souffle, oui c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité.

-Alors je t'aimerai et je te chérirai comme … comme James a aimé Lily.

-Faites le, le pria Draco.

Sirius se redressa sur ses coudes, emprisonnant la tête du blond entre ses bras et l'écrasant sous son poids et après une légère hésitation, amorça leur rapprochement. Il embrassa les lèvres du blond d'abord avec tendresse, comme une caresse, un contact bref et hésitant. Draco resta passif, son regard gris le transperçant, attendant que Sirius s'exécute. Puis, gagnant en confiance, le brun se pencha et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser exigent. Sa main trouva naturellement les cheveux du blond qu'il serra derrière sa nuque pour l'enjoindre à la réaction et après un instant qui lui paru long, Draco finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres. Sirius le pressa un peu plus contre lui, faisant tressaillir Draco qui appuya ses mains sur ses épaules. Sirius ressentit brièvement une pression, comme si celui-ci tentait de le repousser mais celui-ci resserra finalement ses doigts fin sur ses épaules. Ni pour le repousser, ni pour le rapprocher. Sirius en fut désarçonné et se recula.

-Non, le pria Draco, je veux que vous m'embrassiez avant de dormir. Tous les soirs.

Sirius étudia le visage du blond et ce qu'il vit sembla le décider car il se repencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais alors que Draco se mettait en condition pour approfondir le baiser, Sirius se recula après un contact plutôt chaste et l'embrassa sur le font avant de s'allonger de nouveau. Il attira le blond contre lui et après l'avoir étroitement serré contre lui, lui dit :

-Dors.

Un vent de bonheur s'abattit sur la demeure des Black alors que le mois d'Octobre s'achevait et laissait place à la fraicheur du mois de Novembre. Les membres de l'ordre avait multiplié les réunions pendant le mois et parfois, arrivaient blessé et Draco c'était vu assigné le rôle de garde malade. Il n'était toujours pas admis dans les réunions mais Sirius le congédiait gentiment, lui demandant son avis. Et comme il l'avait promis, Draco ne causa plus de problème. Quand Sirius le lui demandait, et uniquement quand c'était Sirius qui le faisait, Draco quittait la pièce, allant rendre visite à sa belle-mère ou continuant simplement ses ouvrages de tricots. Il ne revenait qu'une fois les réunions finis et aidait Molly à dispenser les soins aux blessés. Sirius lui permis également d'entretenir une relation épistolaire avec qui continuait les recherches sur l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy. Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé quelques informations intéressantes comme le fait que la famille Malfoy était à l'origine une famille blanche ! Draco n'en revenait pas. Mais, comme il s'y attendait, pour l'instant, aucune créature magique qui justifiait une union, aucun contrat, aucune dette n'avait été trouvée. Mais elle était déterminée à résoudre ce mystère et lui écrivait avec joie, lui comptant également tous les ragots du ministère.

Si au début cette transition c'était faite difficilement avec les réticences de certains, notamment de Tonks qui ne comprenait plus son cousin, maintenant plus personne ne s'étonnait du brusque changement de la relation entre Sirius et Draco. C'était subtile, Draco respectant la volonté du brun de cacher leur relation donc il ne disait rien mais Sirius était plus souple. Lui ramenant maintenant systématiquement un petit quelque chose à chacune de ses sorties, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, le tenant dans ses bras tous les soirs et le serrant contre lui le matin. Pour ceux qui voyaient ces petits moments, Sirius semblaient amoureux et Draco serein.

Le blond était plus réservé dans ses attentions mais jouait également le jeu. Il se faisait un devoir d'accueillir personnellement Sirius tous les soirs, il remplissait lui même son assiette et l'aidait à se préparer à sortir, lui souhaitant une bonne journée et imitant parfaitement l'attitude de sa mère avec son père.

Ils avaient même commencé à avoir des discussions sur leur avenir. Alors que Draco se sentait enjoué à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de Sirius. Quand ils parlaient éducations, le brun revenait sans cesse à Potter, agaçant prodigieusement Draco. La discussion n'avançait pas sur ce point. Sirius semblait hermétique à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, enfin surtout le sien et Draco du le travailler au corps. Il lui suggérait constamment plein de petites idées sur l'aménagement d'une pièce pour le bébé ou les avantages d'avoir une fille ou un garçon mais ce n'était pas concluant.

Ils arrivèrent à une discussion beaucoup plus délicate un soir après leur embrassade habituelle. Draco réclama ses parents. Sirius était passé d'une tendresse affectueuse à une colère froide. Il c'était une fois de plus heurté à un mur mais Sirius avait été moins violent dans ses propos, continuant à caresser les cheveux du blond alors qu'il lui refusait une fois de plus cette demande. Draco n'avait pas insisté mais il n'avait pas renoncé non plus, attendant son heure simplement.

Et Draco se sentait heureux. Bien sûr, c'était un bonheur factice, beaucoup trop lisse et fragile. Mais il était là. Sirius était même plus serein, moins sujet aux sautes d'humeurs et à la paranoïa et cela se ressentait sur l'ambiance de la maison. La confiance ne régnait toujours pas cependant mais Draco ne s'en faisait plus. Maintenant, il pouvait librement exécré l'ordre du Phoenix car Sirius et lui avait passé ce marché qui rassurait tout de même le brun.

Il avait appris à accepter le contact physique avec son époux. Sirius aimait beaucoup cela et ne se privait jamais pour l'étreindre (en privé bien sûr) et plus rarement, pour l'embrasser. Il avait sentit la difficulté du blond avec cela. Et l'habitude avait finalement vaincu le dégout. Draco pouvait maintenant l'embrasser sans ne plus ressentir de répulsion, juste une cruelle indifférence. Bien entendu, il dissimulait soigneusement ses émotions derrière ses barrières d'occlumencie pour ne pas entamer l'enthousiasme de Sirius et s'appliquait toujours à rendre avec douceur le baiser du brun. Mais quelque chose inquiétait Draco dernièrement.

Sirius l'observait quand il pensait que Draco ne regardait pas. Son époux avait toujours fait cela et Draco ne s'en inquiétait généralement pas. Sirius lui faisait penser à un chien dans son comportement parfois. Quand il n'avait rien à faire, le fugitif le suivait partout dans la maison, restant dans ses jambes et l'agaçant parfois quand il avait besoin d'espace. Il le regardait constamment et était parfois d'une attitude enjouée et sautait partout comme un chiot surexcité alors qu'en un clin d'œil il pouvait passer de la joie à la colère. Un chien.

Mais ce qui dérangeait Draco était le regard de Sirius. Le brun le regardait avec une possessivité qui faisait frissonner le jeune homme. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un joli trésor que Sirius ne gardait rien que pour lui, comme un caprice d'enfant. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à son époux et ne le ferait surement jamais mais il l'observait également et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais là, maintenant Draco était prêt.

Il libéra ses longs cheveux blonds et les brossa rapidement avant d'enfiler son pyjama en soie. Il sentait l'huile parfumée à la rose et sa peau scintillait légèrement à cause d'une crème pour la peau à la nacre de perle. Il prit sur sa coiffeuse qui ornait maintenant sa chambre, une fiole de potion étiquetée soigneusement par la main de son parrain. La dernière potion qu'il prendrait si tout ce passait bien. La potion de conception ayant déjà été ingérée une semaine plus tôt pour laisser le temps à la poche de se concevoir dans son ventre.

 _« Aphrodisiaque-plaisir brumeux. Laissez agir 15 min pour une pleine action de la potion.»_

Sa main ne trembla pas quand il déboucha le flacon et prenant une inspiration, il en avala le contenu. Il reboucha soigneusement la fiole et se leva, prêt à rejoindre Sirius.

-Vous dormez déjà ? Demanda Draco en pénétrant dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

-Je t'attendais, lui répondit la voix étouffée de Sirius.

-Bien, sourit Draco.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous :),

Alors non! Je ne vous ai pas oublié! Loin de là. Mais la semaine dernière a été particulièrement chargée avec des examens, un déménagement (je créchais chez un pote qui n'avait pas internet! Horreur et damnation) et un état des lieux qui me donnerait presque envi de haïr carrément un corps de métier. Enfin bref, j'étais occupée. Et sans compter le bug de dimanche! J'arrivais pas à mettre les chapitres en lignes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est réparé.

Enfin bref, donc voici un petit chapitre (mes pauvres, déjà je vous fait attendre mais en plus, je n'ai pas grand chose pour vous rassasier ) qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. On peut dire que nous rentrons officiellement dans "la partie deux" de cette histoire et j'avais à l'origine, pensé à m'arrêter là et à démarrer une nouvelle fiction pour la suite. Mais je me suis dit que me connaissant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me réapproprier une histoire quand j'ai une coupure et je préfère largement les histoires à 156 chapitres que divisé en 3 parties. Mais après c'est que mon avis :o. Et je pense que cette histoire méritera quand même sa partie 2 ... quoi que j'hésite. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'une page à été tournée mes amis, et qu'elle ne va pas forcément vous plaire.

 **Guest** : La voilà la suite!

 **Guest** : Draco mène, malheureusement il n'a pas assez de carte en main pour contrôler totalement la partie et il va rapidement s'en souvenir.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Remus est parti en mission! Mais il reviendra dans quelques chapitres, 2 ou 3 si je me souviens bien (quoi que, mes estimations ont été fausse jusqu'à présent x). Désolé de te décevoir mais Tonks et Draco ne pourront certainement pas s'entendre maintenant, peut-être quand l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts.  
Tu as raison, Draco n'acceptera pas de se cacher, surtout que pour lui, le bébé représentera une chance de bonheur. Mais Sirius reste encore farouchement opposé à l'idée alors ça risque de ne pas être simple. Mais tu auras tes réponses bien assez tôt. Désolé si je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions, se seraient comme te spoiler la suite x).  
Et tu as tout à fait raison pour les scènes de sexe romancé (commentaire qui m'a bien fait sourire d'ailleurs). Je suis moi même une grande adepte de la chose mais je trouve que c'est encore meilleure quand il y reste quand même une pointe de réalisme pour nuancer le tableau. Un peu de challenge diantre!

 **livyn** : Et bien ... tu verras à ce chapitre ^^". Je crois que tu as des raisons de t'inquiéter, de toute façon, je pense avoir assez dépeint le caractère ... bipolaire de Sirius pour que tu ais des raisons de t'inquiéter. Mais en même temps ... Draco ne l'aide pas en le poussant à bout. Oui ça fait du bien, oui on veut tous taper sur Sirius ... mais je doute que titiller sur un chien enragé le rende moins nerveux ... au contraire.

 **Mileminia** : Hey! Semaine harassante que j'espère effacer de ma mémoire très vite et toi? Et oui, le bébé arrive bientôt (enfin il sera conçu très bientôt!). Tu es presque juste dans tes estimations sur la naissance aussi! Je te tire mon chapeau! Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, entre Sirius et Draco, leur relation est aussi instable qu'une suite à comportement chaotique! Mais ça progresse, en tout cas sur le plan sentimental. Ils ne sont pas encore raccord, mais ça arrivera ... ou pas.

 **merguez** : Mais naannnn :o je t'en voudrais pas d'être occupée voyons! Et puis tu commentes régulièrement alors c'est tout pardonné. Et oui, Draco reste Draco, il aura toujours sa langue acérée même s'il se censure pour sa sécurité. Mais bon ... perdu pour perdu, autant le faire fièrement et donner un peu de fil à retordre non?

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Draco se glissa dans le lit lentement. Il ne ressentait déjà plus son corps, son esprit était lourd et il avait une légère impression de vertige qui ralentissait ses mouvements. Il sentait que sa respiration s'alourdissait lentement alors que des légers frissons lui parcouraient l'échine progressivement. La potion faisait rapidement effet.

Il chercha à tâtons le corps de son époux dans les draps et avant même de le trouver, celui-ci se saisit de sa main et le tira à ses côtés. Sirius les recouvrit alors qu'il serrait les épaules du blond avec tendresse. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son jeune époux et huma son odeur avec plaisir, remarquant immédiatement le parfum spécial utilisé.

-Tu as pris du temps…

-Je me préparais, s'excusa Draco.

-A quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond se redressa en s'appuyant sur le torse de son époux et se pencha pour l'embrasser timidement. Sirius referma ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant étroitement contre lui tout en remontant l'une de ses mains dans son dos, sa main venant finalement se perdre dans ses cheveux. Sirius était toujours plus entreprenant dans leur échange et devait souvent modérer ses ardeurs en voyant la timidité de son époux. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il aimait chez Draco. Le contraste entre son côté mordant et rancunier et la timidité attendrissante quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'intime.

-Draco ? Demanda-t-il d'un air incertain en reposant son époux contre son épaule.

-Je suis prêt, souffla-t-il contre son oreille faisant délicieusement frissonner Sirius.

-A quoi ? Demanda Sirius alors que sa bouche était soudainement sèche et qu'un délicieux frisson lui tordait les entrailles.

-A … à faire l'amour, répondit timidement le blond.

Il était mal à l'aise avec l'appellation. Ce n'était pas faire l'amour, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, juste un accord fragile et forcé. C'était moins que du sexe même car Draco avait délibérément trompé ses sens pour accepter ce qui allait suivre. C'était … de la procréation.

-Tu es sûr ?

Le brusque resserrement de ses doigts sur son crâne prouva au blond que Sirius anticipait sa réponse, l'appréhension et l'excitation faisant déjà battre son cœur plus vite. Le blond avait l'impression que le corps de son époux s'était réchauffé et une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à se forger un chemin là où leur peau se touchait. La respiration du blond devint encore plus lourde si possible alors que sa vision se voilait lentement. Il ne serait bientôt plus que sensations.

-Oui, dit-il, juste …

-Oui ? Demanda Sirius alors qu'il commençait à retirer la chemise de nuit du blond, appréciant la qualité de la soie sous ses doigts.

-Soit doux.

Draco perdit peu après le combat contre la potion. Son esprit brumeux l'empêchait d'analyser parfaitement la situation et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Par contre, il ressentait parfaitement ce que Sirius lui faisait et c'était délicieux. Il avait l'impression que sa peau, ultra-sensible, était proche de la douleur quand les mains brulantes du brun l'effleurait. Quand il se penchant sur lui, ses cheveux sombres chatouillaient sa peau, le faisant tressaillir alors qu'il ressentait des mains et une bouche sur lui. Où ? Il ne saurait le dire. Quand Sirius l'embrassait, le mordillait, le caressait, le palpait, le pinçait, le suçotait … la sensation ne mourrait pas tout de suite, rendant son supplice encore plus intense. Mais malgré tout cela, une chose était certaine, jamais Sirius ne s'approcha de son pénis, le laissant douloureusement comprimé et humide dans son sous-vêtement.

Draco était totalement perdu dans les sensations, le corps faible et l'esprit vaporeux. Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore habillé mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait réfléchir. Mais alors qu'il se noyait dans le plaisir, la sensation commença lentement à se dissiper le laissant dans un état de manque qui le laissa haletant et à la limite de la douleur.

-Non, gémit-il d'une voix sourde, non non.

Il essaya de retenir … il ne savait même plus quoi. Il tendait les bras, ses mains se refermant dans le vide alors qu'il se tordait. Et son crâne commença à lui faire mal. Il prit un long moment à s'arracher à la douce brume qui enveloppait son esprit pour comprendre qu'il était durement secoué par les épaules alors que Sirius l'appelait en hurlant.

-Draco ! Draco ! DRACO !

-Oui ? Répondit-il pantelant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ! Hurla-t-il en serrant ses épaules jusqu'à lui faire mal.

-Quoi ?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS PRIS !

-Quoi ? Répondit Draco en essayant de focaliser sur son visage sans grand succès.

La gifle le réveilla aussi efficacement qu'une douche froide. Le visage furieux de Sirius se dessina devant ses yeux et la douleur sur ses bras et sa joue se précisa, mais l'excitation lui vrillait toujours le ventre et tendait douloureusement le bas de son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais !? Demanda toujours aussi brusquement l'animagus en le secouant par les épaules.

-J'ai pris une potion ! Finit par avouer Draco que le mal de tête manquait d'achever.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

Sirius le relâcha brusquement, le laissant s'affaisser mollement dans le matelas alors qu'il le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et en quelques secondes, l'incrédulité laissa place à la fureur la plus pure puis au dégout avant que le brun ne quitte le lit en reculant lentement.

-Sirius, tenta de l'appeler Draco mais le nom du brun sortit de sa bouche comme un soupire que l'on murmurait au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Ce fut trop pour le brun qui quitta la chambre précipitamment sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière lui. Draco resta assis, les cheveux en bataille et la respiration sifflante, complètement désemparée et fixant la porte jusqu'à ce que la douleur due à son corps délaissé se rappel à lui.

-Kreattur, apporte moi l'antidote, ordonna-t-il.

Après l'avoir ingurgité, il ne put que soupirer d'un air défaitiste face à son échec évident. Sirius avait _envie_ de faire l'amour avec lui et lui, et bien non. Et il se rendait compte qu'il avait surement blessé cruellement son époux en prenant la potion. Comment aurait-il réagit si il était marié à une femme qui prenait une potion pour accomplir son devoir conjugal ? Il aurait surement pris une potion également, se dit-il. Et il serait allé voir ailleurs avec le consentement de son épouse. Il aurait bien aimé que cela se passe ainsi avec Sirius mais le brun ne le laisserait jamais fréquenter quelqu'un car cela signifiait, le laisser sortir d'ici, et sortir sans surveillance. Alors Draco ne le laisserait bien entendu, jamais voir quelqu'un en représailles. Un cercle vicieux et malsain.

Il refit rapidement les draps et démêla ses cheveux avec ses doigts avant de remettre correctement ses vêtements et s'installer dans les coussins. Il s'assit contre la tête de lit et se mit à attendre le retour de Sirius. Pour le bien de leur couple, il devait s'excuser auprès de son époux et ils devaient avoir une discussion sérieuse sur leur avenir. Et connaissant l'esprit dérangé de Sirius, il ne valait mieux ne pas attendre. Il attendit longtemps sans que Sirius ne revienne.

Il se leva, hésitant mais finit par descendre. Il était en faute et c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Il essayait de penser à la façon dont il aurait réagit lui et c'est certain qu'il ne serait pas revenu vers le brun s'il lui en voulait. Il rejoignit le salon et le trouva vide. Il ne perdit pas de temps et alla dans la cuisine mais elle aussi était vide.

-Kreattur ?

-Le jeune maître a appelé Kreattur, croassa l'elfe de maison en apparaissant.

-Où est Sirius ?

-Le maître indigne est parti.

Sa mâchoire se serra alors qu'il respirait longuement par le nez. Sirius était infernal parfois !

-Bien, tu peux disposer.

Il regagna sa chambre hâtivement et se jeta sur le lit avant de s'enfouir dans les draps. Se tourna et fixa le plafond dans l'obscurité de la chambre, bien décidé à rester éveillé jusqu'au retour de son époux. Il avait merdé, il devait rectifier.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, le cœur battant alors qu'il peinait à reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Il c'était endormi. C'est un étrange sentiment d'urgence qui l'avait réveillé et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son ombre projetée contre sa table de chevet alors qu'il faisait face à la fenêtre et qu'il pouvait voir dehors qu'il faisait noir. Il se retourna pour chercher la source de lumière et poussa un cri de terreur en tombant sur le visage de Sirius éclairé d'une bougie qu'il tenait dans une coupelle. Draco failli tomber du lit dans la manœuvre mais réussit à se rattraper aux draps bloqués par le poids de l'animagus.

-Vous … Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda le blond en passant sa main sur son torse dans un réflexe un peu idiot de calmer les battements de son cœur.

-4 heures, répondit Sirius en le fixant.

-Vous rentrez bien tard.

Draco allait parler mais la phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il prit enfin le temps d'observer Sirius. Il c'était battu. Il avait du sang qui coagulait sur son arcade sourcilière et une lèvre apparemment fendue. La couture de la manche de son manteau était décousue et une entaille laissait entrevoir sa chemise blanche sur son haut sombre. Draco vit également une marque de rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres et une colère sourde monta en lui et serra sa gorge. Sirius n'avait _pas_ le droit. Il pouvait tout faire, tout, sauf le tromper.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?! S'enquit Draco d'une voix acide en s'asseyant pour mieux le toiser.

-Je suis sorti réfléchir.

-En baisant une putain ?!

Il parla plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulu et le ton monta instantanément.

-Comment peux-tu la juger ?

-Vous me prenez pour qui ? S'offusqua Draco en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu espérais faire quoi tout à l'heure ? Que je sois assez désespéré pour te sauter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai besoin d'un gamin pour me vider les couilles ? Je ne suis pas un violeur et encore moins un pédophile !

-Assez ! Hurla Draco avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de prendre une profonde inspiration. Ça suffit ! Je ne voulais pas cela. Je ne voulais certainement pas cela, je ne pensais pas … je

Il perdait toute sa verve tant les mots de Sirius l'avait blessé et il se rendait compte du mal et de la méprise qu'il avait causé. Il s'en voulait terriblement car Sirius lui renvoyait sa douleur en pleine face et la culpabilité le rongeait. Il devait s'excuser et maintenant.

-Non tu ne voulais pas cela, répondit Sirius avec tant de cruauté dans la voix que Draco releva la tête pour le dévisager. Mais je vais te donner ce que tu veux.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de se dégager, Sirius bondit sur lui et l'écrasa, le maintenant efficacement en place sous son poids. La peur se saisit perfidement de son cœur qu'il sentit se figer une seconde puis repartir dans un rythme effréné. Il essaya de le repousser mais Sirius attrapa ses poignets rapidement et les rassembla avant de s'appuyer dessus avec ses avants bras faisant Draco se plaindre de la douleur. Et la panique s'empara définitivement de son corps quand Sirius glissa sa main libre sous son haut de pyjama pour le remonter jusqu'à son cou. Il se débattit comme un beau diable mais Sirius était le plus fort et même s'il le griffa impitoyablement et réussi même à l'égratigner avec ses dents au niveau de l'oreille, le brun ne lâcha pas.

-Non ! S'exclama Draco d'un air plaintif. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Arrêtez !

-Je te l'ai dit, souffla Sirius dans son visage et Draco du détourner la tête quand l'odeur d'alcool le prit à la gorge et lui donna un haut le cœur.

-Vous aviez dit que vous n'êtes pas un violeur ! Hurla Draco dont les larmes montaient aux yeux. Kreattur ! Hurla-t-il ! Kreattur !

L'elfe apparut dans un craquement et avisant la situation, il utilisa sa magie protectrice pour repousser son maître. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait le blesser alors Sirius glissa juste des draps pour atterrir sur les fesses. Draco se redressa rapidement, le souffle court et la peur faisant voyager ses yeux rapidement dans la pièce alors qu'il se levait, serrant ses bras autour de lui comme maigre protection et chercha des yeux son elfe pour s'en rapprocher.

-Je t'ordonne de quitter cette chambre maintenant, dit la voix de Sirius depuis le bout du lit, tu n'y reviendras que lorsque que je te rappellerai et seulement à ce moment là.

Draco comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour l'elfe pour le faire rester alors il se précipita, se jetant pratiquement au sol pour saisir l'elfe qui lui jetait un regard torturé. Mais celui-ci disparu avant que Draco n'ait pu l'effleurer. Il heurta le sol douloureusement et avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, le poids de Sirius se faisait sentir sur son dos.

-Non ! Supplia-t-il. Arrêtez ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites !

-Tu étais si désireux de te faire prendre tout à l'heure, murmura Sirius à son oreille en le retournant, et maintenant, tu fais le farouche.

-Pas comme ça, sanglota Draco, pas comme ça ! S'il-vous-plait ! Vous êtes ivre ! Prenez le temps de dessouler !

Sirius reçut quelques coups, notamment dans le visage, faisant de nouveau saigner sa lèvre. Mais il ne sembla même pas le remarquer, il sortit sa baguette et d'un seul coup, Draco se retrouva complètement immobilisé. Il fut transporté jusqu'au lit et abandonné là alors que Sirius disparaissait de la pièce. Le blond essayait d'appeler sa magie comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Tout, n'importe quoi, il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à s'enfuir.

Mais la magie est capricieuse, et Sirius réapparu bientôt, un livre à la main et quelque chose de brillant. Les larmes coulèrent des yeux dont le gris semblait être argenté avec le reflet de la lune. Sirius, prit le temps, arrivé au dessus de lui d'essuyer une larme de sa joue avant de soulever son haut, faisant gémir le blond de terreur. Les yeux de Sirius luisaient d'une lueur que Draco n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, la folie, la paranoïa, la démence des Blacks rendue évidente par l'odeur d'alcool qui avait encore amplifiée et au vu du cadavre de bouteille que Sirius avait jeté sur le lit, le blond ne pouvait pas douter du fait qu'il venait à peine de la finir.

Et la douleur explosa dans son abdomen. Le cri franchi ses lèvres sans que le sort ne puisse le restreindre, signe que l'état d'ébriété de Sirius influait sur l'efficacité du sort. Il avait l'impression de se noyer alors qu'il hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge et que les larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage pour finir par tremper son cou. Ses narines se retrouvèrent rapidement bouchées par un excédent de mucosités produites par ses sanglots. Il n'arrivait pas à les expulser du à son corps figé et elles finirent par encombrer ses cloisons nasales et sa trachée car le blond ne pouvait déglutir. L'impression d'étouffer se fit encore plus oppressante et cela ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà à l'abdomen. Il hurla une seconde fois, son corps se tendant totalement bien que figé et ses yeux se révulsèrent en sentant le sang mouiller ses draps et s'étendre en une large flaque sombre sur le lit.

Mais sa voix se coupa ainsi que son souffle. Il put pencher légèrement la tête et ce qu'il vit l'épouvanta encore plus que la douleur qui irradiait déjà dans son corps. Sirius se tenait à genoux au dessus de lui, tenant la broche qu'il lui avait offerte d'une main et avec lequel il l'avait poignardé et sa baguette de l'autre. Un livre était posé à côté de sa tête et ouvert sur une page que Draco ne pouvait lire. Il poussa un gargouillis étrangler dans l'espoir de pouvoir supplier le brun mais rien n'y fit.

Sirius se planta la broche dans la main, regardant le sang avec fascination alors que la douleur faisait son visage se tordre monstrueusement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'arrachant, il fouetta l'air avec ses mains. Le sang gicla et Draco en reçu sur le visage, dans la bouche et dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle. Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors que sa salive mêlée au liquide carmin dégoulinait sur son menton.

Il sentit les doigts de Sirius parcourir son torse, dessinant d'étranges arabesques avec son sang sur sa peau meurtrie et Draco comprit. Des runes. Sirius était entrain d'accomplir un rituel et vu la quantité de sang, c'était forcément un rituel de magie noir. Il tourna la tête difficilement, toujours entravée par le sort et constata que la lune était pleine. Il ne pu voir ce qui était inscrit sur lui mais dépassa alors la douleur pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Sirius psalmodiait à voix basse. Un filet sombre s'échappait de sa baguette par vague et venait disparaître sur sa peau mais il ne pouvait rien voir à cause de son tee-shirt qui lui barrait la vue. Ses pleures redoublèrent ainsi que ses cris quand l'animagus posa sa main blessée à plat sur son ventre ouvert, mêlant leur fluide corporel et pointa sa baguette avec.

Ce n'est que lorsque le brun retira sa main et posa sa baguette pour se pencher vers la bougie que le blond compris. C'était une malédiction.

Le blond hurla, son corps se libérant soudainement du sort et propulsant Sirius contre le mur après qu'il ait penché la bougie, faisant goutter la cire brulante dans la plaie et faisant sa peau lécher la flamme. La douleur le surpassa et il s'évanouit.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais! Le chapitre précédent était ... choquant. Je sais que vous voulez la tête de Sirius actuellement et sachez que pour cette fois ... vous avez parfaitement le droit! Ça y est, le point de non retour a été franchi et il va devoir rampé pour pouvoir trouver grâce aux yeux de Draco, si seulement il y arrive un jour. Parce que soyons honnête, après un tel crime envers sa personne, si Draco revient tout de même vers lui ... c'est qu'il est fou également. Mais ça ... il nous reste pas mal de chapitres pour le découvrir ;).

 **Mileminia** : Ah! On est coordonnée :). Moi aussi j'ai pris des congés cette semaine et j'en ai profité pour régler le gros de mes problèmes administratifs (allelujah!). Et puis la neige ... c'est toujours aussi féérique pour moi qui vient des îles. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en lasser quand bien même je vois tous les désavantages. Sinon moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes avec le site. Il y a peut être eut une maj qui a tout perturbé, qui sait.  
Je savais que le chapitre précédent allait te mettre dans tous tes états sorry! Mais il faut comprendre Draco ... il n'aime pas Sirius (avec raison) et n'aime pas les hommes. Alors il craignait la pane ou la fuite à l'instant T. Ses motivations sont compréhensibles ... mais ça a blessé profondément Sirius qui a blessé profondément Draco. Des cas sociaux °-°. Pour Danitza et Severus, tu as raison, les pauvres ils travaillent trop. Mais ça donne une bonne excuse à Danitza pour le voir. On ne saura qu'au chapitre prochain si ça a progressé entre eux par contre.  
Mais je te l'avais dit, tu auras ton lemon à un moment promis!

 **.9** : J'ai l'impression d'être une arnaqueuse quand tu dis "tu nous a vendu du rêve" x). Mais j'avoue que j'avais mon petit sourire machiavélique quand j'ai posté le chapitre 20. Je savais que tout le monde allait hurler.

 **livyn** : Pour les séquelles ... c'est foutu. Pour leur relation ... c'est foutu ou presque. Mais c'est vrai qu'une bonne discussion aurait réglé la chose. Le problème, c'est que Sirius était persuadé que Draco allait le poignardé dans le dos tout en espérant très fort se tromper alors quand il a eut la preuve sous les yeux ... il a simplement laissé parlé sa paranoïa du début. Et le pire ... c'est que Sirius pense dans sa logique tordu d'avoir raison.

 **Guest** : Pour la malédiction, vous allez vite comprendre mais nous en saurons tous les tenants et aboutissants ... dans longtemps.

 **merguez** : Super détective! Tu as tout compris!  
Moi aussi je suis dépassées en ce moment, j'ai eu besoin d'une pause et pour tout dire ... ça ne va pas vraiment mieux. Je crois que j'arrive à ma petite période de saturation. Mais bon, je sais qu'elle finit toujours par passer ;). Courage!

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Draco alterna entre les phases d'éveil et d'inconscience. Son corps était perclus de douleur et la fatigue l'empêchait de se lever, même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait chaud également, puis froid, et cela s'alternait dans un rythme infernal. Il entendait des bruits étouffés, et avait l'horrible impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes piétinait son crâne sans pitié. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Et cela s'arrêta quand il s'endormit profondément. Son prochain réveil fut le même. Du noir et de la souffrance, et le suivant également. Il finit par perdre le compte et abandonna également la lutte contre l'épuisement.

Puis durant une phase de conscience, une sensation de fraîcheur lui donna un répit. La douleur avait reflué, mais il se sentait terriblement faible et sans défense, et il se sentait oppressé, terriblement mal et nauséeux. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, papillonna des yeux furieusement car l'air sec lui brulait la rétine et fronça les sourcils en essayant de distinguer quelque chose. Il était dans la chambre parental, et visiblement, les draps étaient propres vu la bonne odeur qu'ils diffusaient. Il était recouvert d'un drap blanc d'où sortaient ses bras terriblement pale, il pouvait voir quelques veines bleus dans le creux de ses articulations courir sous sa peau jusqu'à ses poignets. Lever sa main lui paru être un effort surhumain et la laissa retomber rapidement sans avoir fait plus que décoller du drap, totalement épuisé et la tête douloureuse. Il gémit, la gorge sèche. Sa langue lui donnait l'impression d'être lourde et enflée, sans compter cette impression désagréable d'avoir de la poussière dans la bouche qui l'empêchait de déglutir convenablement.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là, les yeux fermés quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne bougea pas, de toute façon, il ne s'en sentait pas la force, il se sentait nauséeux et il craignait qu'ouvrir les yeux soit le déclic pour son estomac. On retira les draps sur son corps et la chaire de poule se dressa sur son corps. Peut de temps après, un gant humide se posa sur son front, le faisant soupirer de soulagement et suspendre les gestes de son garde malade. Il ouvrit les yeux avec prudence pour faire savoir à son bienfaiteur de continuer et il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Sirius Black.

Son époux était penché au dessus de lui avec un gant humide. Draco le dévisagea, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sirius était fraichement rasé, ses cheveux bouclés et humides tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Il avait une chemise de lin blanc et n'avait aucune cicatrice sur le visage alors même que son arcade et sa lèvre étaient fendues la veille. Et une drôle de sensation faisait hérisser les poils sur la nuque du blond. Quelque chose dans l'aura du brun, son visage lui paraissait plus sombre … quelque chose … de mal. La magie noire l'avait souillé, compris le blond, c'était ça qu'il sentait sur Sirius. Depuis combien de temps était-il endormi ? Se demanda Draco. Un dernier détail attira son attention et le fit frissonner. L'œil gauche de Sirius avait la pupille anormalement dilatée et ne semblait que très peu réagir à la lumière, de plus les contours de son iris étaient étrangement flous et une tache sombre noyait le blanc de l'œil.

-Ta magie accidentelle m'a éjecté contre le mur, expliqua Sirius quand il vit que Draco le fixait trop longuement. Nous serions mort si Kreattur n'avait pas désobéit aux ordres. Nous sommes restés pendant des heures allongés dans notre sang. J'ai eu un traumatisme crânien, mon œil fonctionne … mal. Nous sommes le 2 Janvier, continua-t-il à dire, bonne année. Cela fait plus presque deux mois que tu alternes entre les phases de conscience et d'inconscience et cela fait bientôt un mois que j'ai l'autorisation de quitter le lit. Le Docteur Danitza est venu te voir tous les jours depuis. On a … failli mourir, continua-t-il. Je suis désolé Draco, cette fois-ci … cette fois-ci c'était de ma faute. Ta mère a accouché, dit-il dans un espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, un petit garçon qui est né le 31 Décembre. Elle t'a envoyé une photo, il s'appelle Scorpius Draco Malfoy et ils t'ont nommés tuteur légal en cas d'incapacité de l'élever. Tonks ne devrait pas tarder à accoucher et Remus est revenu. Je ne lui ai rien dit … je sais que c'est encore un mensonge qui pèse sur tes épaules mais … et bien j'ai déjà fais une erreur du même genre qui a failli couter la vie de quelqu'un quand j'étais jeune et Remus avait eut beaucoup de mal à me pardonner. Si je lui dis, je le perdrai et … lui et Harry sont tout ce qu'il me reste alors … alors je sais que j'ai une dette sorcière envers toi Draco, mais s'il te plait, ne lui dit pas.

Draco ne dit rien mais les larmes coulèrent librement sur son visage alors qu'il écoutait l'incessant babillage de son époux. Sirius, pour ne pas croiser son regard, commença à laver son corps avec ses gestes mécaniques. Il passa le gant qu'il rinçait régulièrement sur son corps et essuya ses larmes pour ne plus à avoir à supporter le visage défait du blond. Il ouvrit ensuite son pyjama pour pouvoir nettoyer son torse et Draco pu voir les compresses et les bandages qui recouvraient son ventre. Sirius continua son nettoyage consciencieusement et pris ensuite ses jambes l'une après l'autre pour les plier et les faires bouger dans des gestes qui semblaient mécaniques du à l'habitude. Draco fixa le plafond, prenant une profonde inspiration pour tenter de contenir ses larmes mais il était à fleur de peau.

-Tu es enceinte, lâcha brutalement Sirius sans lever le visage vers lui tout en massant la plante de son pied.

Draco fondit en larme, et l'intensité de ses pleures redoubla quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait même pas cacher son visage à cause de la faiblesse de son corps. Sirius ne releva pas la tête et continua son travail sans oser le regarder.

-Sortez, croassa Draco entre deux hoquets et un reniflement.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea sans oser bouger.

-Sortez, répéta le blond alors qu'il s'étouffait presque dans ses larmes, sortez, s'il vous plait.

Et Sirius partit.

C'est Kreattur qui vint à son chevet. L'elfe était heureux qu'il soit éveillé mais la tristesse de son maître lui brisait le cœur. Il resta silencieux, se contentant d'essuyer le visage du blond et à l'aider à se moucher. Puis, il reprit là où Sirius c'était arrêter en massant ses bras. Draco continua à pleurer, et quand il s'arrêtait, il lui suffisait de penser à son époux pour fondre en larme de nouveaux. Kreattur se tira les oreilles, ne sachant que faire pour soulager la douleur de son maître et il finit par sortir. Il revint peut de temps après avec un verre d'eau qu'il fit boire au blond et celui-ci s'endormit presque instantanément.

Le vieil elfe veilla sur son maître, refusant de quitter son chevet hormis lorsque Sirius l'appelait et cela n'arriva qu'une fois dans la nuit. Il resta assis par terre, aux pieds du lit à observer le sommeil de son maître. La mine grimaçante et le visage blême de celui-ci lui indiquaient que son sommeil n'était pas de tout repos et il prit la liberté d'apporter quelques potions pour le soulager à son réveil, en se référant bien entendu, aux conseils de .

Il ne passa qu'une poignée d'heure avant que le blond ne se réveil. L'elfe de maison réagit tout de suite et lui donna un nouveau verre d'eau, une potion énergisante et une pour ses blessures. Elles étaient refermés mais la peau menaçait de craquer régulièrement. mettait cela sur le compte de la magie imprégnée dans la cicatrice et la fragilité naturelle du blond. Le vieil elfe observa le visage du blond se détendre avec fascination mais rester toujours aussi affligé.

-Kreattur, souffla-t-il en tournant un regard gris et humide vers lui. Raconte moi.

L'elfe de maison comprit la demande tout de suite et se mis à relater les deux mois que Draco avait manqué.

-Quand le vieux Kreattur a quitté la chambre, geint l'elfe, il n'est pas allé loin. Il a entendu les cris, les cris du jeune maître … mais les cris ne dépassaient pas l'étage du maître. Mais Kreattur ne pouvait pas rentrer ! Alors il est allé se cuire les mains dans la cheminée pour se punir, continua-t-il dans un grincement qui hérissa les poils de Draco, puis le jeune maître l'a appelé ! Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine articulé, continua-t-il en laissant exprimer un soulagement non feint, mais Kreattur a entendu. Kreattur est allé tout de suite dans la chambre.

-Sirius a dit que tu avais désobéit, l'interrompit Draco.

-Kreattur a mentit, répondit l'elfe, il c'est coupé le bout des oreilles pour se punir. Il ne voulait pas que le maître indigne sache que le jeune maître avait ordonné à Kreattur de le protéger de lui.

-Tu as bien fais, le félicita doucement Draco en sentant une vague de reconnaissance le submerger pour le vieil elfe si fidèle.

-Le maître baignait dans son sang, dit l'elfe en frémissant. Le ventre du maître était ouvert, une longue coupure sous le nombril et un trou dans le flanc. L'entaille avait été partiellement brûlée. Kreattur a remis tout ce qui dépassait du maître dans le maître et il a appelé Madame la médicomage Danitza et le professeur Rogue Monsieur. Ils ont passé deux jours avec le jeune maître en salle d'opération.

-Et Sirius ?

-Comme il ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital des sorciers et que l'état du jeune maître était critique. Le maître traitre à son sang a du rester sous sort de stase et dans un coma magique pendant deux jours sur le planché. Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de le déplacer et avait interdit de toucher le corps du maître indigne. Quand le médicomage Danitza est revenu le troisième jour, le maître disgracieux a tout de suite été transféré au bloc opératoire également.

-Il ne m'a pas dit ça, commenta Draco.

-Le maître indigne c'est fendu le crâne contre la poignée de porte de la chambre du jeune maître. Ils ont passés également plusieurs jours à la clinique et a été dans un coma magique pendant tout le mois de Novembre. Quand on l'a réveillé, le maître traitre à son sang avait perdu 90% des fonctionnalités de son œil gauche, récita Kreattur. Le professeur Rogue Monsieur …

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Draco face à l'hésitation de l'elfe de maison. Continue.

-Le professeur Rogue Monsieur a proposé de tuer les maîtres pendant leur sommeil.

Draco haleta, ses doigts se resserrant dans un réflexe nerveux sur les draps alors qu'il jetait au regard hanté au visage de l'elfe.

-Remus Lupin Monsieur a refusé, ainsi que Molly Weasley Madame.

-Mes parents ? Demanda Draco.

-Le professeur Rogue Monsieur n'a pas souhaité les en informer car votre mère était sur le point d'accoucher.

-Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

-Le médicomage Danitza Madame a dit qu'elle n'a pas travaillé autant pour voir le jeune maître mourir et a chassé tout le monde de sa clinique. Kreattur a entendu. L'affrontement entre le professeur Rogue Monsieur et la médicomage Danitza a été d'une rare violence. Vous n'êtes rentré ici qu'en décembre.

-Kreattur ?

-Maître ?

-La prochaine fois, dit-il alors que les larmes se mettaient à dévaler son visage sans qu'il puisse les retenir. La prochaine fois, tue moi.

L'elfe poussa un cri d'effroi en couvrant son visage de ses mains mais Draco lui, ne ressentit qu'un accablement encore plus présent. Il était reconnaissant à Severus d'avoir pensé à abréger ses souffrances. Tellement reconnaissant qu'il souffrait d'être éveillé aujourd'hui pour entendre ce récit accablant. Il accepta la potion calmante que lui proposa Kreattur et laissa l'elfe le redresser sur les coussins et le recouvrir.

-Sirius a dit que j'étais … que nous allons avoir un enfant.

L'elfe gémit mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire au regard perçant de son maître. Il jeta un regard étrange à son ventre dissimulé sous les bandages et Draco fronça les sourcils. C'était un mélange d'adoration et de répulsion qui le dérangea. Il ne pensait pas que la loyauté sans faille de l'elfe, il puisse haïr son enfant à naître. Bien sûr, il partageait le sang de Sirius mais Draco le sentait, c'était inscrit dans sa chair et dans son âme, cet enfant était le sien et il se sentait blessé plus que de raison par le rejet de l'elfe.

-Le mauvais maître a dit la vérité, répondit-il avec hésitation.

-Qui est au courant ?

-Kreattur, le méchant maître, le professeur Severus Rogue Monsieur et la médicomage Danitza Madame.

-Bien, dit-il, cela doit rester ainsi.

Draco tourna de nouveau la tête vers son elfe de maison quand celui-ci commença à se tortiller et à plier ses doigts dans des angles que le blond imaginait sans soucis être douloureux. Il voulait savoir quel était le problème de l'elfe avec son nouveau maître à naître alors il le lui demanda.

-Parle, ordonna-t-il brusquement en regardant l'elfe d'un air sévère.

-Le jeune maître … le jeune maître a une odeur … une aura … quelque chose …

-Une odeur ? Répéta bêtement Draco surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

-Il sent comme le collier de maître Regulus, dit l'elfe en faisant une grimace éloquente.

-Apporte moi ce collier, ordonna-t-il.

Il était certain d'avoir fait l'inventaire de tous les objets de cette maison quand il l'avait rénové et jamais un tel collier ne l'avait interpelé. Surtout un collier avec une « odeur ».

-Non, le contredit pour la première fois son elfe, il appartient à maître Regulus. Maître Regulus l'a confié à Kreattur !

Draco le regarda avec une froideur qui fit se recroqueviller son serviteur. Il ne dit rien, sachant que son silence était aussi douloureux que le plus dur des coups pour l'elfe et attendit que l'attente lui soit insupportable avant de reprendre.

-Apporte le moi tout de suite. Et si tu me fais me répéter, je t'offre un vêtement.

L'elfe poussa un petit cri accablé avant de disparaître. Draco n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne avec un médaillon. Le blond resta pétrifié sans le récupérer des mains osseuses de l'elfe. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tromper, il le reconnaitrait entre mille, c'était le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir formuler une phrase correcte.

-Kreattur ne peut pas répondre au jeune maître, il peut juste lui dire qu'il a promit au maître Regulus de le détruire.

Kreattur approcha le médaillon de la main du blond et le garda un instant hors de la prise du blond, comme si il hésitait à le lui donner.

-Détruire le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ! Tu es fou ?! Hurla-t-il avant d'arracher le médaillon des mains de l'elfe.

Il le lâcha instantanément sur les draps comme si le métal l'avait brulé. Il avait ressentit une puissante répulsion en touchant le métal froid et son ventre c'était mis à se contracter. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête avant de vomir le peut de choses que contenait son estomac sur le plancher et le bord des draps. L'odeur le tourmenta et la nausée amplifia si vite qu'il vomit de nouveau à peine son souffle retrouvé. Il avait mal au ventre, son estomac se contractait dans le vide et il recrachait des sucs gastriques d'une couleur verdâtre et au gout amer et persistant. Il se rallongea, ne cherchant même pas à s'éloigner de la salissure, il souffrait, la contraction de ses muscles avait rappelé à son bon souvenir ses blessures. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et peut à peut, grâce à l'occlumencie, il put repousser au loin tous les sentiments qui le tourmentait pour essayer de se concentrer de nouveau. Mais il transpirait. Un puissant sentiment de mal être l'entourait alors qu'il se sentait étrangement vulnérable.

-Il a été profané, murmura Draco en laissant Kreattur s'occuper des draps et de son corps épuisé. Pourquoi ? Est-ce Regulus qui a fait une telle chose ?

Cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Les Black étaient connu pour leur pratique de la magie noir. C'était d'ailleurs la plus grande famille « noire » de Grande Bretagne donc cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait des sorciers assez talentueux pour profaner de tel objet. Sans compter que vu la réaction, pratiquement cutanée que produisait le bijou sans même déclencher les effets de la malédiction, c'est qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de particulièrement lourd, puissant et ancien. Mais si Regulus l'avait maudit alors pourquoi demander qu'il soit détruit ?

-La maître Regulus en a payé de sa vie pour pouvoir rapporter ce médaillon et le mettre en sécurité.

Alors il n'appartenait pas à Regulus. C'était un vol car la malédiction ne se serait pas retourné contre lui si c'était un don consentit ou un simple lègue. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il savait de son grand cousin mais en vain. Il était mort jeune dans ses souvenirs et sa mère ne lui avait que peut parler de lui. Il savait qu'il avait été ami avec son parrain mais Severus ne parlait jamais de son passé. Il resta un long moment silencieux à rassembler ses souvenirs encore confus mais finit par se rappeler un détail qui avait tout de même son importance. Qui pourrait mieux le renseigner que Walburga Black à propos de ses fils ?

Satisfait, il tendit prudemment la main vers le médaillon et essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès. Il avait envi de le jeter loin de lui, le bijou puait la magie noire et cela affolait son estomac mais il était déjà vide donc il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'un hypothétique risque de vomir. Mais le dégout ne le quittait pas et la sensation de mal être augmentait progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se voit obligé de lâcher le bijoux loin de lui pour se frotter les mains comme pour effacer une quelconque crasse imaginaire.

-Eloigne cela de moi, ordonna Draco en prenant de profonde inspiration pour tenter de repousser les sentiments négatifs qui s'emparaient peu à peu de son cœur et le faisaient s'emballer. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, admit-il en se rendant compte de son erreur. Mais, n'y touche plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cela pourrait également te faire du mal.

-Oui maître.

-Ceci, dit-il en appuyant volontairement sur la tonalité de sa voix, c'est un secret entre nous. Ni Potter et son infâme clique de sang-de-bourbe et de traitre à son sang, ni Lupin et ma sang-mêlé de cousine, ni Severus, ni Danitza, ni même Sirius ne doivent savoir que tu possèdes une telle chose.

-Vous me l'offrez ? S'étrangla l'elfe avec effroi.

-Bien sûr que non, les serviteurs n'ont pas le droit de posséder quelque chose, claqua Draco sèchement et apaisant ainsi le cœur du vieil elfe. Ceci, a daté de ce jour, m'appartient tu m'entends ?

-Oui maître, répondit docilement l'elfe. Mais le maître Regulus souhaitait le détruire.

-Et je le ferai, dit-il. Mais il est impossible de détruire ce genre de maléfice sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que tu as essayé mainte fois et de bien des manières.

-Vous avez raison maître, le vieux Kreattur a tout essayé.

-C'est évident. Va cacher cela, je te le redemanderai en tant voulu.

-Tout ce que le maître désir, croassa Kreattur avant de disparaître.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul dans la chambre que Draco permit à son angoisse de transparaitre. Quelque chose l'avait marqué au contact du bijou, quelque chose qui le terrorisait et qu'il craignait de comprendre. Quand il l'avait eut en main, il avait sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose grouillant, tapie dans son estomac et qui c'était réveillé au contact de la magie noire contenue dans le bijou.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ventre, et cette chose, était en vie.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis vraiment désolée! Cette fois-ci je l'admet, je vous ai oublié. Enfin j'ai eu une semaine grave chargée avec des problèmes administratifs de merdes (qui commencent à se régler lentement mais sûrement) enfin bref ... et je me suis simplement endormi devant l'ordinateur au moment de poster. J'ai le gros trou noir. Je me vois rentrer chez moi, ouvrir mon ordi et ce matin ... il était posé tranquillement à côté de moi et je sais pas comment j'ai réussi cet exploit. Bref, sorry. Je posterai 2 chapitres cette semaine, vous connaissez le fonctionnement maintenant.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Ah ah la saint-valentin ... j'ai rien fait pour mon mec x) je suis horrible.  
Alors pour le coup de la malédiction je me disais que c'était quand même un point fort de "La pureté du sang" et je ne pouvais pas la zapper. Mais je savais que j'allais faire des déçues x) mais encore une fois, vous l'aurez votre lemon promis!  
Sirius est en position de force malheureusement donc ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'il paiera (s'il paye), mais on est tous d'accord maintenant, il mérite de souffrir.

 **Mileminia** : Tu peux aller skier au Maroc! J'y suis allée en février une fois en me disant, tranquille cool c'est en Afrique il fait chaud ... QUE NENNI! 2° au soleil! J'étais en débardeur et tong. Je mourrais! x).  
Sinon, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Je suis désolée de te dire que tu ne vas pas te réjouir longtemps quand tu verras ce que Sirius a fait ! Comme quoi, on peut toujours allé plus loin dans le "connard attitude". Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir parlé d'horcruxe mais non, rassurez-vous. Mais le bébé ... né de la magie noir ... forcément il sera pas tout rose avec la bouche en coeur. J'aime bien ton idée de prénom! Je le garde sous le coude pour une hypothétique prochaine fic avec des enfants vu que j'ai déjà prévu tous les noms dans celle-ci (sorry).

 **merguez** : Non non pas de soucis, ce n'est pas un horcruxe! On a encore le temps pour la réussite alors on ne perd pas espoir!

Bonne lecture!  
Letki

* * *

Draco avait reçu la visite de Danitza dans la soirée. Elle lui assura que tout était en ordre et qu'il guérissait bien après un check up complet. Elle s'occupa ensuite de sa rééducation, chose bien éprouvante pour le blond car il n'était déjà pas bien épais, maintenant c'était un calvaire et ce n'était pas fini vu qu'il avait maintenant des exercices quotidiens à faire ainsi qu'un régime alimentaire imposé. L'atrophie était minime, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de muscle et cela le fatiguait très rapidement. Elle l'avait ensuite accompagné dans la salle de bain ou il avait pu se doucher pour la première fois depuis 2 mois et aller aux toilettes. Un véritable soulagement.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-En petits morceaux, avoua-t-il en enfilant lentement la chemise.

Chaque mouvement faisait travailler les muscles de son ventre et il craignait de ressentir le nouveau se mouvement sous sa peau.

-Comment va Severus ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu as gagné, marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce, cet homme est un véritable calvaire. Il ne verrait rien même si je lui mettais un panneau illuminé, surligné et souligné sous les yeux. On se voit souvent et on peut parler des heures de travail mais dès que j'essaye de rentrer dans une conversation plus personnelle, soit il me lance une pique mesquine, soit il change de sujet ! Alors je lui réponds et ça part toujours en dispute.

Draco rigola des malheurs du docteur. Il pouvait sans peine les imaginer se disputer à longueur de journée, à croire que c'était leur moyen de communications. Draco était heureux d'écouter la médicomage parler ainsi de son parrain, il y avait une réelle affection emprunte de respect dans son ton.

-C'est un homme dur, continua-t-elle, il refuse le fait que je puisse apprécier autre chose que son talent.

-Il n'a pas un physique très gracieux, concéda Draco, j'imagine que ça doit le complexer.

-Peut-être, avoua-t-elle dans un soupire, mais il a un charisme indéniable qui lui donne du charme. C'est le genre de beauté ténébreuse qui attire les plus téméraires.

-Et tu es téméraire.

-Peut-être, sourit-elle en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Parle moi de la grossesse, demanda-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise alors qu'elle essuyait ses cheveux énergiquement avec une serviette.

Le brusque changement de sujet souffla l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la pièce. Mais Danitza reprit rapidement son ton enjoué, elle savait que se montrer trop sérieuse pourrait effrayer son patient.

-Tu ne sais pas comment se déroule une grossesse ? Demanda-t-elle d'un petit air moqueur.

-Bien sûr que je sais, dit-il pour se justifier, mais je suis un homme, donc j'imagine qu'il y a des choses qui diffèrent.

-La grossesse sera plus éprouvante car ton corps doit, en plus de fournir toutes les ressources au bébé, en fournir plus pour maintenir le placenta magique. Bien entendu, cela signifie plus de risques de fausses couches. Je te conseille de passer les deux prochains mois au lit, le fœtus est fragile à cause de ta blessure.

-C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il en laissant transparaitre la frustration et son impatiente.

-Bien entendu, il y a une liste d'aliments qui te sont interdits et des compléments alimentaires à prendre. Tu auras aussi des exercices à effectuer pour renforcer ton abdomen car il n'est certainement pas prévu pour accueillir un bébé et tu n'as pas d'utérus pour le protéger. Je crains que vu ta santé fragile, il ne te faille prendre des potions régulièrement pour palier à la faiblesse de ton corps. Le reste viendra en temps voulu. En plus de faire psycomage, je devrais également faire obstétrimage, râla-t-elle, je peux arrêter de travailler avec toi, tu sais. Ta note fait plus de trois mois de salaires habituel.

-Je pensais que tu avais supprimé ma note, dit-il d'un air suspicieux.

-Oui mais elle a recommencé à grimper avec l'opération de Sirius et je te rappel que je m'occupe de ton bébé, ça fait donc deux notes qui dépendent de toi, dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement en essayant de ne pas la regarder trop fixement après avoir roulé des yeux faces à son adoration pour les galions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? Demanda-t-elle en perdant instantanément son sourire. Si tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dit le moi.

Il du réfléchir trop longtemps car l'expression de la cubaine s'aggrava alors qu'elle prenait ses mains dans les siennes.

-C'est monsieur Black ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu … désirais cet enfant ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'elle sous-entendait et s'empressa de la rassurer. Non Sirius ne l'avait pas violé, Merlin soit loué mais il avait commis un crime envers sa personne tout aussi grave. Draco n'y avait pas réfléchi depuis son réveille, du moins pas en profondeur et il ne désirait pas le faire. Il savait son mari instable mais pas au point de le poignarder dans le lit conjugal. Mais il pensait qu'elle savait comment ce bébé était arrivé là … quelque chose clochait. Il se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure pour ne pas céder à la panique et qu'elle découvre ce qu'il essayait de lui dissimuler alors il lança d'un air penaud :

-Tu ne peux pas le voir, je veux dire le bébé ? Enfin je viens de me réveiller alors peut-être que le bébé a ressentit quelque chose …

Sa phrase perdit en intensité à mesure que Danitza le dévisageait. Le silence s'étira et la cubaine rejeta sa masse de cheveux bouclés dans son dos avant de lui sourire d'un air indulgent.

-Si tu voulais voir ton bébé pour t'assurer de son existence tu n'avais qu'a le dire.

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-il en expirant un petit rire forcé.

-Les crises d'angoisses sont normales pendant la grossesse, dit-elle tout de même d'un air sérieux. Si jamais tu te sens particulièrement abattu ou sujet à des sautes d'humeur violentes, contacte de moi.

Il hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et s'allongea docilement sur le lit avec son aide. Il tressaillit en sentant le drôle de mouvement sous sa peau et jeta un regard inquiet à son ventre. Sous les bandages, rien ne semblait suspect, aucun mouvement, aucune ondulation alors que lui percevait clairement cette chose tapis dans ses entrailles. Il fut heureusement distrait de ses pensées par Danitza qui prononçait le sort au dessus de son ventre.

Une image floue en couleur apparu au dessus de son ventre et il eut un haut le cœur en observant ce qu'il devinait être ses organes. Il n'eut plus du tout envi de voir le fœtus et songea à rebrousser chemin alors qu'elle déplaçait la pointe de sa baguette sur son ventre pour s'arrêter juste en dessus de son nombril.

-Tu vois ce petit renflement rose ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit la voix cassée et incertaine.

Il voyait une boursoufflure disgracieuse contre la paroi de son ventre. Cela ressemblait à un amas de chaire sanglante. La couleur rose n'était pas des plus flatteuses aux goûts de Draco, mais ce qui attira son regard fut plutôt les petites veines noirâtres qui partaient de l'excroissance pour plonger dans son corps. Son cœur s'emballa alors que l'image lui inspirait tout sauf de la tendresse et il le ressentit encore, le mouvement. Il se tendit, crispant ses doigts sur les draps alors qu'il lançait un regard épouvanté à l'image. Il cligna des yeux, jurant de voir l'image bouger mais il perdit rapidement cette idée. Il était paranoïaque. Cette boule difforme était la même que la seconde d'avant.

-C'est le placenta magique, il grandira avec l'enfant. Il a une bonne taille pour deux petits mois, c'est un très bon signe Draco, cela veut dire que même si tu es un homme, ton corps et ta magie sont faits pour concevoir. Tu as des créatures magiques dans ta famille ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en continua à bouger sa baguette lui piquant le ventre d'une façon fort désagréable.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit-il d'un air outré, les Malfoy sont une noble et ancienne famille de sang-pur !

Quoi que, avec les révélations que lui avait fait Violette, il ne savait plus quoi penser de sa lignée mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Il ressentit une bouffée de tendresse en pensant à la bibliothécaire si curieuse. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas pu lui parler. S'inquiétait-elle pour lui ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Kreattur rapidement. Il appréciait sincèrement la vieille femme, il s'en voudrait de lui faire de la peine à son âge.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir qui fit se recroqueviller un peu le blond sur lui même. Mais c'est courant chez les créatures magiques qui possède des mâles soumis. Chez les Veela on retrouve couramment ce genre de développement par exemple mais très peu chez les sorciers lambda.

-Et bien je n'en ai pas, marmonna-t-il en essayant de se concentrer sur l'image.

Mauvais idée, la vue le dégoutait.

-Détend toi, dit-elle en voyant l'image tressauter aux rythmes des contractions de l'estomac du blond, respire. Tu as eut des nausées depuis ton réveil ?

Finalement, il était convaincu que rien n'avait bougé à l'image un peu plus tôt. A chaque fois qu'il avait un haut le cœur, l'image tressautait.

-Oui, répondit-il après un moment à avaler sa salive qu'il avait la désagréable impression de produire en masse.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant malheureusement, dit-elle, je te prescrirais une potion. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, continue.

Elle prononça un nouveau sort et il vit une image qui prit quelques secondes à devenir nette. C'était minuscule mais définitivement un fœtus. Il voyait les prémices de bras, des yeux, un crâne … et surtout un gros cœur qui battait au même rythme que le sien. Il haleta.

-Il se développe bien, dit-elle.

-Tant mieux, finit-il par dire du bout des lèvres.

Oui il en était heureux. Immensément heureux et il serait presque prêt à pardonner Sirius de les avoir presque tué pour cela mais il y avait quelque chose. Et il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

-Dans combien de temps bougera-t-il ?

-Ohh tu as le temps coco, dit-elle, pas avant 3 bon mois. Mais on pourra savoir le sexe dans 2 mois ne t'en fais pas. Je te préviens que les grossesses masculines, qui restent fort rare, sont généralement un peu plus longues que celle des femmes. Ils ont tendances à accoucher une semaine à un mois après les 9 mois habituels. Rien d'inquiétant, c'est juste qu'ils doivent fournir plus d'énergie pour le développement du fœtus qui est plus lent. Mais je pense que pour toi, 9 mois seront suffisant.

Draco pâlit brusquement. Si ce n'était pas le fœtus qui bougeait, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Danitza s'inquiéta de sa soudaine pâleur mais il mit cela sur le compte des émotions et il s'allongea, les mains tremblantes. Devait-il lui en parler ?

-Danitza ? L'appela-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui bouge dans mon ventre, dit-il sans même réfléchir pour ne pas perdre son courage et se rétracter au dernier moment.

-Je suis ravis de voir que tout va bien, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Je repasserais la semaine prochaine. Repose toi bien.

Le blond en perdit la voix. Il ouvrit la bouche, choqué et tenta de la retenir mais elle ne l'écouta pas et partie. Elle l'avait délibérément ignoré et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Kreattur ! Appela-t-il alors qu'il se sentait proche de la crise d'hystérie. Kreattur Kreattur !

-Le jeune maître doit se calmer, ce n'est pas bon pour le petit maître, s'exclama le petit elfe en apparaissant. Kreattur va chercher au maître une potion calmante.

Il était reconnaissant à l'elfe de maison et se détendit dans les draps une fois la potion ingurgitée. Il avait abusé du quota de potion aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas bon pour l'enfant mais il n'aurait pas supporté la crise qui ne manquait pas d'arriver et qui aurait été tout aussi néfaste, voir plus, qu'un surdosage de potion.

-Danitza m'a ignoré, pourquoi elle m'a ignoré ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendu atone par son corps détendu.

-Kreattur ne vous a pas tout dit …

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Draco alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer.

-La médicomage Danitza c'est rendu compte assez tardivement de la grossesse du maître à cause de son état critique mais vous étiez déjà retourné dans la noble demeure des Blacks. Quand la médicomage Danitza Madame a fait les premiers examens, elle c'est rendu compte très vite que le jeune maître avait été touché par la magie très noire. Elle a voulu dénoncer le mauvais maître aux autorités. Mais le mauvais maître était déjà réveillé et il a lu le diagnostique quand elle s'en allait. Ils se sont battus. Le maître est revenu gravement blessé mais il avait gagné. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Il a effacé les souvenirs de la médicomage Danitza et de tous les gens présent dans la noble demeure des Black et a utilisé un sortilège de magie noire : _ignota neglecta pervenire possimus._

Draco connaissait ce sortilège, comme tout sang pur se respecte. Il était utilisé pour dissimuler un secret aux seins des familles. Faire passer son bâtard et sa maitresse sous les yeux de sa femme et s'en tirer avec les compliments de son épouse, maquillé un « accident », dissimuler des preuves. C'était un sortilège qui avait longtemps été utilisé avant d'être bannis que très récemment par le ministère il y a une cinquantaine d'année. Celui qui lançait le sortilège choisissait la chose qu'il voulait dissimuler et cela disparaissait simplement de l'esprit de la victime. Sirius avait lancé cette malédiction à Danitza et celle-ci serait bien incapable de comprendre la malédiction même si Draco se faisait dévoré à ses pieds par le sort. Elle la voit, la sent, l'entend mais son cerveau lui envoie des informations erronées. C'est différent d'un sort de dissimulation et a été classé en magie noire car cela avait trop de ressemblance avec l'Imperium dans la manière de suggérer quelque chose au cerveau. Il était possible d'y résister à condition d'être un maître en occlumencie. Et maintenant, se disait Draco avec effroi, seul Sirius détenait ce secret, pour le coup, il n'aurait aucun allié.

-Mais pour … comment Sirius a-t-il expliqué ce qu'il c'est passé ? Et les autres?

-C'est l'affreuse sang-mêlé qui a prévenu le mauvais maître que la médicomage se rendait aux autorités. Cette demi-sang indigne a dit que la médicomage Danitza ne devait pas trahir un innocent. Le mauvais maître a dit que vous aviez été attaqué et qu'il vous avait ramené en urgence et cette traitresse a accepté ces mots avec joie quand il est revenu de la clinique de la médicomage Danitza. Monsieur le professeur Rogue ne le croyait pas mais quand Madame Danitza a appuyé sa version après leur combat, il a accepté les mots du mauvais maître.

Draco gémit de désespoir et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Comment ...?

-La médicomage Danitza a pris une semaine de congés après l'affrontement, expliqua Kreattur avec peine. Quand elle est revenue, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'affrontement. Kreattur le sait car elle était contrainte au sortilège d'Imperium. Elle a été obligé de soigner le mauvais maître puis a eut sa mémoire effacée.

-Et Severus ? S'enquit-il. Il l'aurait vu si quelque chose clochait avec Danitza.

-Le professeur Severus rogue monsieur ne sait pas pour la malédiction, il était à Poudlard quand la médicomage Danitza a affronté le mauvais maître.

-Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas effacé la mémoire ? Demanda Draco.

-Parce que Kreattur appartient au maître indigne. Il ne le trahira pas.

-Kreattur ? Demanda soudainement le blond sur une impulsion en tournant un visage las vers l'elfe.

-Maître ?

-Si jamais… si jamais un jour j'ai à partir, te lieras-tu à moi ?

-Kreattur sers la notre maison des Black, dit le vieil elfe pour toute réponse en s'inclinant profondément, et il la servira jusqu'à sa mort.

Draco se satisfit de cette réponse et lui demanda de le quitter. Il avait du travail maintenant.

Il ne put quitter le lit que le sur lendemain. L'escalier s'avéra être une épreuve mais avec l'aide de son fidèle elfe de maison, il pu le descendre à son rythme. Il salua sa belle-mère qui se réjouit de le voir en forme et gagna ensuite la salle à manger. Le silence se fit tout de suite quand il poussa la porte. Le noyau dur de l'ordre était réuni. Le blond s'arrêta prêt de la porte pour reprendre son souffle et balayer la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une place. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps car Remus se leva et combla la distance qui les séparait avant de le serrer dans ses bras, figeant le blond de stupeur. Il referma maladroitement ses mains dans le dos de l'homme, lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air gauche alors que le loup-garou lui reniflait les cheveux dans un instinct qui était surement purement du à sa condition de loup-garou. Il ne sembla cependant pas reconnaître son odeur tout de suite car cette inspection olfactive dura assez longtemps pour que le visage de Draco s'empourpre lentement mais surement. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il se coula dans cette étreinte chaude rassurante et puissante et enfuie son nez dans le pull miteux de l'homme, sentant les larmes inonder ses yeux. C'est le toussotement de Tonks qui les ramena sur terre et Remus fit reculer lentement le jeune homme pour le dévisager, le regard plein d'inquiétudes. Sirius les observait sombrement et Draco évita son regard, préférant profiter encore un peu de la chaleur du loup-garou.

-Merlin soit loué. Quand Sirius nous a raconté pour l'attaque j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

-L'attaque ? Répéta bêtement Draco.

-Hum, il nous a dit que tu aurais quelques trous de mémoire. Vous vous êtes fait attaquer à la sortie de la bibliothèque par des mangemorts. Vous avez à peine eut le temps de regagner la maison apparemment. Heureusement que Kreattur était là sinon on vous aurait perdu, dit-il en le tenant par les épaules pour le regarder, vous sentez la magie noire.

-Ah oui … bien sûr les mangemorts, dit-il sans grand enthousiasme en lançant un regard plein de reproches à ses époux. Mais comment allez-vous Remus ?

Le loup-garou avait de nouvelles cicatrices dont une qui partait de sa joue gauche et disparaissait sous le col de sa chemise. Il en avait aussi une qui était également dissimulé dans ses cheveux et une oreille avec une profonde entaille. Cela durcissait le visage doux et le vieillissait un peu. Draco aurait voulu aider cet homme qui avait le cœur sur la main mais il devait s'aider avant tout.

-Bien, répondit-il, plus de peur que de mal même si je n'ai pas réussi ma mission. Les loups garous sont du côté de tu-sais-qui malheureusement et n'ont rien voulu entendre.

-REMUS ! S'exclama Tonks avec un air réprobateur. C'est confidentiel !

-La mission a échoué, il ne peut plus influer dessus, dit-il avec un air agacé mais sans se départir de son regard doux quand il regardait la jeune femme. Et tu ne dois pas t'énerver comme ça Tonks, tu es sur le point d'accoucher, dit-il avec tant de tendresse que cela rendit jaloux Draco.

Si seulement Remus avait été son époux … il aurait préféré vivre sans le sou avec le loup-garou que riche avec Sirius (enfin il n'avait toujours pas eu un avant goût de cette richesse mais peut importe) … mais on refaisait le monde avec des si.

-Si vous me l'aviez dit avant, dit Draco en retirant les mains du loup-garou de ses épaules mais en gardant la grande main de l'homme dans la sienne, je vous aurais dit de ne pas y aller.

Il se sentait mieux maintenant que la douce présence de Remus était de nouveau là. Il avait d'abord refusé l'aide du loup-garou pour tout un tas de raisons, puis accepté sans pour autant accepté le loup-garou lui-même. Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau là, Draco se rendait compte à quel point l'homme lui avait manqué. Sa main diffusait une douce chaleur dans sa paume. Remus eut l'air gêné, ramenant son bras contre lui dans un réflexe de se dégager mais il se retint en avisant les jambes tremblantes du blond, son front transpirant, et son teint pâle. Il serra sa main en retour, s'attirant un regard de sympathie du blond et remonta son bras pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer dessus. Aussitôt, Draco fit passer son poids sur l'épaule de Remus et ses jambes cessèrent de trembler.

-Pourquoi tu m'aurais déconseillé d'y aller ? Demanda Remus en guidant doucement Draco vers une chaise libre qu'il tira pour lui.

-Les loups garous suivent Greyback, expliqua-t-il, tout le monde le sait, enfin dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui. Et vous pourrez le haïr autant que vous voulez, dit-il en détaillant le visage grimaçant du blond cendré, Greyback est un bon chef de meute et aucun loup qui se respecte ne suivra un loup-garou tel que vous sans vouloir vous offenser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Bill d'un air curieux et dénué de tout jugement qui fit secrètement plaisir au blond.

Sa magnifique épouse était là et Draco se retenait de poser les yeux sur elle. A chaque fois qu'il songeait à la beauté de la Vélane, son cœur se languissait et se tordait sous les regrets. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité et tout ce qu'il souhaitait encore. Une femme magnifique, avec du caractère et un nom à son bras. Et quand il tentait de mettre un visage sur la femme de ses rêves, ce n'était plus le visage d'Astoria qui se présentait derrière ses paupières mais celui de Fleur Weasley.

-Remus est un sorcier de qualité mais un piètre loup-garou. Ce type de loup ne fait jamais long feu et sont généralement abattus ou exilé.

-Greyback est un barbare, un monstre, dit Molly en regardant avec tristesse le visage balafré de son ainé.

-Il prend soin de sa meute et de ses intérêts et les loups garous tel que vous êtes l'exacte raison pour laquelle les créatures magiques sont reléguées au ban de la société aujourd'hui. Et objectivement parlant, Le lord enfin vous-savez-qui à mieux a offrir que vous.

Le blond s'en voulu en voyant le regard blessé de l'ancien Maraudeur. Il savait que c'était un sujet sensible mais il se disait qu'il fallait lui ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est en luttant contre votre nature que vous devenez dangereux. Les loups garous doivent être … en communion avec leur loup, ne me demandez pas comment, seul un loup-garou pourrait vous l'expliquer. Et en refusant cela, en étouffant le loup, et je ne parle pas de la potion Tue-Loup, vous le rendez agressif et incontrôlable. Vous nourrissez la rage de la bête. Et sans vouloir vous vexer Remus, le loup a toujours été un animal social. En vous isolant ainsi d'une meute vous le rendez encore plus instable. C'est pourquoi ces types de loup sont généralement éliminés rapidement car ils sont un danger pour tout le monde.

Bill et Remus se regardèrent, semblant discuter avec le regard avant de redevenir silencieux. Apparemment ils avaient besoin de réfléchir à tout cela et Draco jugea bon de les laisser méditer en espérant que cela les aide dans leur condition de loup-garou. Le blond balaya la table du regard en attendant et saliva à la vue de tous les plats déjà entamés. Il était affamé.

-Et Greyback mord les enfants, dit Tonks d'un air ironique. Mais c'est un chic type bien sûr, si Draco le dit c'est que c'est vrai.

-C'est vrai, dit Draco en se mettant à l'aise à côté de Remus. Il mérite sa réputation amplement et il est même plus terrible que ce qu'on en dit. Mais il garde les enfants qu'il mord, il les éduque, il les nourries, il -

-En fait de la chair à canon pour celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, dit tristement Remus.

-Savais-tu que les loups garous sont en voie de disparition ? Demanda Draco sans se démonter.

-Ils n'ont jamais été bien nombreux, répondit Molly en déposant une assiette bien remplie devant le blond. Mange.

-Et bien il y a un peu plus de 200 ans, l'Angleterre possédait le plus grosse population mondiale. Il y avait plus de 10 000 individus.

-Quoi ?!

La stupeur était inscrite sur tous les visages.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant aux loups garous ? Demanda Remus. Je pensais que les Malfoy méprisaient les créatures magiques.

-Contrairement à vous, sang-mêlé et traitre à leur sang, les familles de sang-pur apprennent l'histoire complète, l'histoire de la magie. Et les loups garous sont une facette de cette magie que nous sommes entrain de perdre et vous devriez savoir, surtout vous Remus, que votre magie n'est pas la même que celle des sorciers. Alors oui, je les connais bien même si je préfère ne pas en croiser un. Comme je connais nos traditions remplacées par vos fêtes moldus, je connais nos cérémonies, je connais les spécificités de la magie et de ses enfants. Et nous la perdons chaque fois un peu plus. Alors je n'empêcherai pas Greyback de maintenir la communauté des loups garous en vie si j'en avais le pouvoir, car même quand il mord un moldu, il choisi un enfant qui porte la magie, il nous permet de ne pas nous affaiblir un peu plus. Mais j'admets que j'aurais interdit ces méthodes à ce fou furieux.

-Je ne savais pas …

-Et accepter le loup est la première chose que font les enfants Remus. Ces enfants ne souffrent pas comme vous le faites, ils sont plus forts, plus en santé que vous et c'est un apprentissage qu'un alpha dispense à sa meute. Pouviez vous apporter une telle sécurité aux loups garous que vous avez approché ?

-Non, admit-il piteusement.

-Alors il était évident qu'il ne vous aurait jamais suivi. Et une dernière information qui je pense devrait être dites, continua-t-il. Durant le 16eme siècle, Poudlard était ouvert aux créatures magiques, même sombres. Et le dernier loup-garou à avoir été à Poudlard y était il y a une cinquantaine d'année. Durant la jeunesse du Lord.

-C'est cela qu'il leur offre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Bill alors que tous ce lançait des regards pesant et grave.

-Juste la place qu'on leur a enlevé, dit Draco, rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait de telles intentions…

-Le lord c'est égaré, dit Draco, il est devenu cruel et fou mais c'était avant tout un homme politique avec un programme qui mérite d'être regardé. Vous avez beau le haïr pour des raisons que je comprends et qui font que je serais reconnaissant si je n'avais plus à vivre avec le poids de son regard, mais tout ce qu'il dit n'est pas à jeter.

-Et toi Draco ? Demanda Sirius pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion. Qui suis-tu ?

-Vous évidemment, répondit Draco, vous êtes mon protecteur.

Et tous comprirent sans qu'il n'ait à le dire que son cœur était encore au Lord noir.

Et surtout, pas une seule fois Draco ne regarda Sirius.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous!

Je ne vous ai pas oublié cette fois-ci :D (je suis désolée pour la semaine dernière .). Mais ... bon je poste très tard ce soir donc il se peut que ma vigilance ne soit pas infaillible et qu'encore plus de fautes se glissent dans le texte. Vous me pardonnerez hein?

 **Auriane07** : MERCI ;)

 **matit** : Merci, moi j'ai hâte que tu lises la suite aussi hé hé ;).

 **Kaxaja** : Il n'y a pas de mal mdr, j'aime avoir de nouveaux lecteurs et de nouveaux avis. Ohhhh merci :o j'ai eut peur que vous trouviez le petit cours sur les loup-garous hors propos ou que ça fasse trainer en longueur le chapitre mais je voulais le mettre. Il faut un peu légitimer les actions de Voldemort ! On est pas méchant pour être méchant sinon on est un mauvais méchant et je ne voulais pas d'un mauvais méchant U_U.  
Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic bien ficelée par que je me prend la tête dessus! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai réécris les chapitres parce que je me rendais compte de petites incohérences qui faisaient vite effet boule de neige! J'avais un truc grandiose en tête au début mais quand j'ai vu la masse de travail ... j'avoue que j'ai pas mal simplifié. Je tiens à préciser quand même qu'à la base je m'étais fixée une quota de 20 chapitres, que je vais allègrement dépasser.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Ah ma pauvre! Tu n'as pas fini de fondre pour le Remus/Draco, tu vas en souper pour les prochains chapitres! Et la tension va monter crois moi :o Bientôt ... il se passera ... quelque chose ! (Ah ah ah x).  
Alors moi je suis une grande fan du bébé au chaud dans le ventre. Alors il va rester à sa place U_U. Mais sachant qu'à la base, la malédiction de Sirius (dans la fiction de Diri-Chan) était censé flinguer Draco et le bébé, je tiens quand même à garder ce point là. Ce ne sera pas une grossesse tranquille. Et pour la santé du bébé, et bien tu verras, mais c'est pas tout de suite, tu auras le temps de stresser sur d'autres choses (je suis cruelle!).

 **merguez** : Mdr j'avoue que je fais rien pour arranger le cas de Sirius. Mais j'essaye surtout de montrer que c'est un homme avec ses faiblesses et un petit problème dans sa tête. Après tout on peut pas sortir de 12 ans de prison (avec une torture mentale QUOTIDIENNE) sans séquelles! J'avoue que Draco prend plutôt bien sa malédiction mais en vrai ... il est tellement dans la merde qu'un truc de plus ou de moins au fond, ça change pas grand chose. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Danitza, elle ne restera pas les bras croiser à attendre que Severus veuille bien la remarquer, elle va y aller franco et il sera bien obligé d'avoir une réaction.  
Sinon ça m'a l'air sympa le nouvel an chinois :o j'ai jamais fait. Faudrait que j'y aille un jour.

 **eiko** : Wow tu me flattes, merci :)

 **Rappel:** Je sais que je ne l'ai pas mis au premier chapitre sorry! Mais je ne voulais pas me mettre la pression :o Donc **le rythme de parution est hebdomadaire**. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de jours précis dans la semaine. C'est la loterie ;). Et bien sûr, si jamais il m'arrive de rater une semaine pour une raison X ou Y, je poste 2 chapitres dans la semaine suivante.

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-Tu es bien renseigné, le complimenta Remus quand Draco s'attaqua au dessert.

-C'est l'enseignement de base de tous les sorciers de sang-pur, je suis déçu d'apprendre que cela se perd même chez les sang-mêlés.

Il ne restait alors plus les parents Wealsey, Remus et sa compagne, Bill et son épouse et Sirius. Draco avait mangé en silence, préférant éviter de relever les attitudes de chaque personne pour se concentrer sur la nourriture dans son assiette. Il découpa une grande part de tarte aux pommes et la compléta d'une boule de glace vanille et la glissa en salivant dans son assiette. Une tasse de thé lui fut servit par madame Weasley qu'il remercia avec joie. Prenant une cuillère, il tourna son assiette pour savoir quel était le côté de la tarte qui lui semblait le plus savoureux, pour qu'il le laisse pour la fin et jeta son dévolu sur la croute de la pate feuilletée. Il planta sa cuillère avec joie dans le bout de la tarte, la découpa tant bien que mal avec ses bras tremblant et rajouta un bon morceau de glace dessus. Il porta sa cuillère à sa bouche, salivant à l'idée d'un dessert bien mérité et n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de l'avaler. Kreattur était apparu à ses pieds et lui tendait plusieurs fioles de potion et le regarda l'air sévère.

-Le jeune maître ne doit pas manger de dessert aujourd'hui. Le docteur Danitza a été très clair.

La part de tarte disparu sous ses yeux et il lança un regard frigorifiant au petit elfe qui ne broncha pas.

-Kreattur préparera les desserts préférés du jeune maître la semaine prochaine. Mais cette semaine, il doit manger une nourriture légère et saine.

-Disparaît de ma vue.

L'elfe de maison s'empressa de disparaître en laissant tout de même les fioles sur la table. Draco poussa un profond soupire et les but l'une après l'autre en grimaçant de dégoût à certaine saveur disons le, clairement dégoutante. Il avala son thé pour tenter de dissiper le goût (veine tentative) et se resservit, préférant siroter sa tasse cette fois-ci. Il sentait un regard vrillé sur lui et qui lui donnait des frissons pour le moins désagréable. Il releva les yeux derrières sa tasse et vit que Tonks le fixait avec un mélange de suspicion et de jalousie qui le fit sourire. S'il le pouvait, pour faire rager sa cousine, il lui aurait volontiers volé son compagnon. Dommage qu'il ait tant de respect pour les traditions sorcières parfois. Cependant, la colère de cette dernière l'amusait plus qu'autre chose alors il tourna la tête pour déterminer d'où venait cette sensation et son cœur s'emballa. Sirius le fixait d'un regard qu'il ne savait identifier. Il baissa les yeux et reprit la conversation avec Remus pour tenter d'oublier la présence de son époux dans la pièce. Si avant il l'effrayait un peu, ce n'était rien par rapport à aujourd'hui. Sirius le terrifiait.

-Vous avez trouvé un nom pour votre fils ? Demanda Draco en gardant délibérément ses yeux encrés dans ceux mordoré de Remus.

-Oui, répondit-il, comme le père de Tonks est décédé nous avons choisi de le nommer Ted en sa mémoire.

-Ah oui, Ted Lupin, dit Draco pour tester la saveur du nom sur sa langue, cela sonne bien.

-N'est-ce pas, répondit Remus tout sourire en lançant un regard empli de joie sur le ventre rond de sa compagne.

-Oh ! Fit Draco en se redressant. Kreattur, apporte moi mon courrier.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour tomber sur un album photo accompagné d'une lettre écrite par son père. Il lu la lettre rapidement et n'eut malheureusement aucune nouvelle autres que leur santé globale et le nom de son petit frère. Draco imaginait que ses parents avaient préféré être excessivement évasif pour ne pas risquer que Sirius intercepte ce courrier. Mais, au vu du sceau décollé sur le parchemin, cela ne l'avait visiblement pas empêché de lire son courrier. Draco en était triste mais soulagé de savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Il ouvrit l'album et eut la surprise de trouver une photo de sa mère, son père et lui bébé. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand il sentit quelqu'un se pencher dans son dos pour voir la photo et referma l'album photo dans un claquement sec avant de le glisser sur les genoux. Il n'ouvrit pas non plus les lettres de .

-Je regarderai cela plus tard, dit-il pour couper l'herbe sous le pieds de certain curieux.

Son dessert lui ayant été arraché, il prit congé du groupe et sa poignée de main dura un peu trop longtemps quand ce fut au tour de Fleur. La peau de la vélane était douce et sa main fine dans la sienne. La jeune femme avait retiré sa main elle même, lui lançant un regard éloquent et sévère. Il ramena sa main contre lui, comme s'il avait été brulée et recula en peinant visiblement à détacher son regard de la belle blonde. Pour faire comprendre à Draco en douceur qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas combler le désir et l'envie de tendresse qu'elle voyait briller dans le regard du blond, elle glissa sa main dans celle de son époux et se serra contre lui doucement. Elle savait que les hommes étaient encore sujets à son charme mais cela était beaucoup moins puissant qu'avant son mariage et elle se doutait que si le blond semblait avoir autant de mal à la quitter du regard, c'était que ses sentiments étaient clairs. Et malheureusement, impossible à satisfaire.

Blessé, Draco s'arracha à cette vision et sortit de la pièce, oubliant de saluer Sirius et monsieur Weasley dans la manœuvre. Sirius lui, suivit l'échange d'un œil noir ainsi que l'image des cheveux blonds qui disparaissait au coin de la porte.

Il voulu le rejoindre mais la réunion de l'ordre le retint et il ne pu l'écourter car le sujet était hautement important. Ils avaient appris par Ginny que Harry et ses amis avaient profité du départ du Poudlard express pour s'enfuir, faisant promettre à leurs amis de garder leur fuite secrète. La tension et l'inquiétude étaient à son comble. Selon Tonks, si le ministère n'était pas encore tombé c'était car Voldemort contrôlait efficacement le ministère et qu'il était dans ses intérêts de ne pas se mettre l'ensemble de la population sorcière à dos en les effrayants. Cependant, cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement, quelques articles, quelques rumeurs … la réputation du ministre et des bienfondés et de sa politique était lentement mais sûrement entrain de s'écrouler. Et Tonks affirmait que Voldemort attaquerait qu'une fois la population sorcière convaincue de l'échec du ministère pour donner à son action une part de légitimité. Ils avaient essayé de reprendre le contrôle des informations mais la presse étaient en grande partie détenue par les Mangemorts et seule une poignée de personne lisait le Chicaneur. Donc cette soirée fut consacrée à l'élaboration d'une stratégie pour garder le ministère ou du moins, le conquérir une fois le ministre discrédité. Mais cela s'annonçait plutôt mal pour ne pas dire impensable. Sans compter qu'ils devaient également organiser les recherche pour retrouver Harry. Sirius se proposa dans le groupe de recherche ainsi que les parents Weasley. Bill et Remus prirent la charge d'organiser la défense du ministère. Mais Sirius était inquiet. Sans Dumbledore pour les guider, l'ordre s'en trouvait grandement affaibli et ils manquaient cruellement de mains. Il y avait aussi le problème Severus.

Sirius avait coincé le potionniste à son réveil pour tenter de discuter. Tenter était bien le mot car Severus avait tant de choses à lui reprocher que même « comment te sens-tu ? » paraissait agressif et plein de venin. Sirius avait essayé de le travailler pour connaître son camp réel. Sirius ne ramena pas le sujet sur la table car ils avaient déjà assez de sujets d'inquiétude mais le professeur était une sérieuse épine dans son pied. Il lui avait été impossible de certifier qu'il était dans un camp ou dans l'autre et c'est ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé.

Avant le décès de Dumbledore, Severus, bien que désagréable, n'avait jamais caché son appartenance au camp de la lumière or maintenant, il semblait jouer sur les deux tableaux avec un peu trop d'aisance. Mais Sirius avait au moins l'assurance que Severus ne risquerait pas la santé de Draco, du moins dans une certaine mesure. Sirius pouvait ainsi assurer ses arrières en le menaçant avec son filleul mais c'était à double tranchant. Severus était un adversaire redoutable et Sirius ne pouvait décemment pas engager ce type d'hostilités avec lui. Sans compter que la médicomage savait beaucoup de choses (et qu'elle était elle même une redoutable duelliste) et elle semblait beaucoup apprécier Draco et à plus forte raison Severus à qui elle faisait les yeux doux sans grand succès à chacune de leur rencontre. Et le pire surement, se dit le brun, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'une femme aussi belle pouvait bien trouver à Snivelus ! Comment diantre pouvait-il refuser une telle femme ? Quoi que, se dit-il, même en ne cédant pas à ses avances, il se montrait cordial avec elle et protégeait les intérêts de la jeune femme si bien que Sirius avait amèrement regretté le jour où il avait mal répondu à la cubaine. Donc Sirius savait qu'en se mettant à dos l'un, il lui faudrait combattre les deux et au vu de son état critique après le combat qui l'avait opposé à Danitza, il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant si il devait affronté les deux.

Il était très tard quand l'animagus regagna sa chambre après une douche rapide. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, craignant de réveiller son époux et se glissa avec précaution dans les draps pour serrer le corps maigre de Draco contre lui. Corps qui n'était actuellement pas là. Il se redressa d'un coup, arrachant les draps de ses jambes et traversa la chambre d'un pas rendu lourd par la colère et l'inquiétude pour ouvrir la petite dépendance qui servait de dressing à sa mère et allumer la lumière. Draco était bien là, dormant dans les draps gris, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de son visage et le coussin étroitement serré dans ses bras.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant quand sa porte s'écrasa contre le mur avec un bruit fracassant. Il sortit la broche qu'il avait gardée serré dans sa main pour dormir et menaça l'intrus avec. Sa vue, rendue trouble dans le sommeil l'empêcha de viser juste puis il ajusta sa position et se mit lentement en position assise. Sirius resta debout, les bras ballant et le cœur saignant à la vue du bijou le menaçant. Il ne fit aucun geste pour approcher le blond et celui-ci ne baissa pas le bras, même quand le silence s'étira et que son bras commença à trembler. Ne tenant plus, il finit par poser sa main sur son genou mais ne lâcha pas le bijou, prêt à se défendre.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans le lit ? Demanda finalement Sirius bien qu'il connaissait parfaitement les raisons du blond.

Cependant, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Draco fasse une fois de plus un pas vers lui et qu'il continue à lui donner cette impression d'être chéri. Il avait sincèrement aimé cette période de leur vie. Après tout, il avait déjà fait bien des erreurs avec Draco et n'importe qui d'autre serait parti non ? Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ?

-Je préfère regagner mes appartements à partir d'aujourd'hui, répondit Draco.

Draco vit le regard blessé de son époux mais préféra ne pas se laisser attendrir. Il commençait à trop bien connaître Sirius, celui-ci serait adorable, le parfait mari aimant et attentionné … jusqu'à la prochaine contrariété. Et une barrière avait été franchie à présent. Et pour plusieurs raisons, Draco se devait d'être ferme maintenant.

-Je ne te blesserai plus, promis Sirius en approchant dans une tentative de ramener le blond contre lui. C'était un regrettable accident.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla Draco en balançant son bras à l'aveuglette et avec la force décuplée par l'adrénaline.

La pointe aiguisée du bijou érafla la peau de la main de Sirius juste assez fort pour lui procurer une sensation de brulure mais pas assez pour le faire saigner. Il tourna la paume de sa main pour regarder la petite ligne rouge qui s'y trouvait avant de lancer un regard désemparé au blond.

-Je ne te toucherai pas, je te le promet, dit-il, vient.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. Veuillez sortir de mes appartements Lord Black, dit-il en lui donnant le titre honorifique qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors, jamais utilisé. Quand vous souhaiterez vous entretenir avec moi d'un sujet quelconque, je demande la présence d'un chaperon en la personne de Remus Lupin, Danitza Otrez ou Severus Rogue, et cela, jusqu'à ce que Lord Malfoy et Lord Black aient convenu d'un accord. De plus, je vous demanderai de respecter mon intimité.

Le visage de Sirius se crispa alors qu'il se rendait compte que pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Draco lui refusait quelque chose. Pire, il faisait appelle à son droit de protection en tant que consort. Sirius n'avait pas prit la peine de modifier le contrat de mariage original de la famille Black quand il c'était marié à Draco et apparemment, celui-ci l'avait lu. Car il y avait une clause spécifique qui protégeait le consort vierge (généralement ce type de protection était utilisé lors des très grand écart d'âge dans les mariages arrangés, comme c'était le cas maintenant). Il pouvait demander que leur entretient soit fait sous la houlette d'un chaperon tant que les deux parties ne serait pas assez à l'aise et qu'il ne décidait pas de consommer l'union, accord normalement accordé par les deux chefs de famille, c'est-a-dire son père en l'occurrence et son époux. Draco eut peur que sa demande soit refusée car cette clause était appliqué généralement pendant la période de fiançailles car le mariage était généralement consommé après la cérémonie. Or voilà, malgré leur proximité et leur passif et la durée de leur mariage, Draco était toujours vierge et sa demande était légitime car la bague de lord chauffa à au doigt de Sirius pour lui signifier que la demande du garçon avait été prise en compte. Il ressentit la pression qui s'exerça sur son corps et se vit simplement et purement éjecté de la chambre du garçon. Il serait désormais incapable d'y pénétrer tant que Lucius et lui ne se serait pas mis d'accord pour consommer l'union ou que Draco lui même ne révoque la demande.

La colère et la frustration du brun s'écoulèrent par tous les pores de sa peau au même rythme que sa magie qui explosa le mobilier de la suite parentale. Draco, à l'abri derrière sa porte qui tremblait sous l'assaut, écouta et serra la broche contre son cœur. Sirius empruntait un chemin que le blond n'était pas prêt à suivre. Il avait peur maintenant, peur pour sa vie et celle de son bébé.

Draco ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Dès qu'il fermait l'œil, il se faisait happer par un cauchemar où il voyait Sirius le tuer de différentes façons et lui arracher son bébé. A bout de nerf, il demanda une infusion à Kreattur, abandonnant l'idée de dormir et alluma des bougies pour s'asseoir à son bureau. Cette petite chambre exiguë le rendait nerveux, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Cette impression était exacerbée par le fait qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la pièce, il se sentait enfermée. Il épia le bruit venant de la chambre de Sirius mais tout était silencieux ne le rassurant pas, bien au contraire. Car quand Sirius faisait du bruit, Draco savait où il était, ce qu'il faisait, son état d'esprit et ce silence … il imaginait aussi bien Sirius dormit comme un bébé que de l'attendre derrière la porte avec sa baguette prête à en finir.

Il eut un violent frisson qui secoua ses épaules à cette pensée et il serra ses bras contre lui dans une veine tentative d'auto-persuasion. Tout irait bien, Sirius ne pourrait pas l'approcher en ayant de mauvaises intentions avec la magie ancestrale du contrat activée. Mais cela ne prenait en compte que les pulsions sexuelles. Il déglutit. Peut-être que la frustration le rendrait encore plus irritable et le pousserait plus vite à faire un geste regrettable. Draco se prit la tête entre les mains en posant ses coudes sur la table, son thé était froid. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient sans répits dans sa tête et le rendait fou… Il devait occluder.

Il ferma les yeux et visualisa le domaine Malfoy immense et magnifique. Il laissa ses petites préoccupations dans le jardin dans les recoins et cachettes qu'il avait trouvé étant petit et les pensées plus dérangeantes dans le manoir. Chaque pièce avait son lot de souvenir et était bien protégé, dans sa tête, par les sorts de protection du manoir Malfoy, rendant l'intrusion encore plus difficile. Tous ses souvenirs les plus personnels se trouvaient dans sa chambre, rangé dans un troue qui se trouvait dans la tête de lit. Ceux concernant sont enfances dans la chambre de ses parents, dans les potions de maquillages de sa mère, ceux concernant le Lord dans la salle à manger, sous les lourd pieds de la table, ceux lié à Sirius dans les cachots du manoir et ainsi de suite, il dispersa ses souvenirs méthodiquement dans des petites cachettes parmi des milliers. Peu à peu, le stresse, l'inquiétude et la peur le quittèrent pour laisser place à un calme détaché. Il avait enfin l'esprit clair et pouvait réfléchir.

Il ouvrit son journal et écrivit. Cela lui laissa une sensation étrange de voir le saut dans les pages mais il le combla rapidement. Il annonça qu'il était enceint de deux mois et les circonstances de la conception de son bébé. Il pria son enfant de ne pas en tenir rigueur à son père car Draco lui avoua ne pas être certain de survivre à cette nouvelle aventure. Il expliqua qu'il ne savait pas _comment_ tout cela c'était produit ni les effets secondaires car il y en aurait forcément. Il expliqua également l'étrange découverte du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et ses mesures prises pour se protéger de Sirius. Il finit sur une touche plus légère en racontant son plaisir à énerver sa cousine en s'accaparant son compagnon. Plus il y songeait, plus il se disait que ce serait sûrement une bonne vengeance à prendre contre Sirius et sa cousine. Et il finit par noter que s'il se savait condamné, il n'hésiterait pas.

Quand il eut finit, il nettoya sa plume, reboucha son encre et ferma son journal. Il se saisit ensuite de la lettre de ses parents et la relue avec bonheur avant de feuilleter son album photo. Il s'attarda longuement sur la première photo. Narcissa le tenait dans ses bras et le redressait brusquement pour venir frotter son nez au sien, provoquant l'agitation du bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques jours. Sa mère resplendissait alors que son père l'observait amoureusement. Quand sa mère finissait de l'embrasser, Lucius glissait sa main sur sa taille et la rapprochait doucement de lui. Puis le mouvement reprenait et il voyait en boucle sa mère l'embrasser avec amour et son père veiller sur eux. Il passa son doigt sur l'image, voulant se souvenir de la sensation de ce baiser avant de tourner la page. Il vit avec surprise un portrait de famille avec lui encore bébé. Narcissa le tenait encore alors qu'il semblait un peu plus grand mais toujours un nourrisson. Lucius se tenait derrière eux, austère, le port altier et l'air sévère alors que Draco se voyait faire face à l'objectif, regardant partout sauf devant lui. Lucius fit une moue contrariée, essayant d'attirer son attention vers l'objectif avant que Narcissa ne rigole et lui fourre le bébé dans les bras. Draco rigola quand il vit Lucius sursauter, un air paniqué se peignant alors qu'il tenait son fils maladroitement sous le regard moqueur de Narcissa. Il aurait souhaité que la scène dur un peu plus longtemps mais elle reprit. Il tourna une nouvelle page et constata avec plaisir que son père le tenait sur la plus part des photos. Il y en eut quelques unes où il n'y avait que ses parents et d'autres de lui qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu comme la photo ou il était couvert d'encre après être entrée dans le bureau de son père malgré son interdiction. Il rigola, se regardant tenter d'essuyer l'encre sur les papiers de son père et ne faisant qu'étaler les dégâts. La photo d'après montrait Lucius rouge de colère mais qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant le visage angélique du blond couvert d'encre. Il tourna encore les pages et se vit grandir au fur et à mesure que les pages avançaient. Puis, il n'apparu plus sur les photos.

Les larmes manquèrent d'inonder son visage alors qu'il voyait son père et sa mère se serrer sur le canapé du salon. Ils souriaient à l'objectif mais le teint maladif de Lucius et les quelques traces de sévices sur sa peau ne lui rendait pas justice. La photo suivante était plus joyeuse. Narcissa et Lucius marchait dans le jardin quand elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Le blond sursauta, se tourna vers sa femme et l'entourant dans ses bras, il la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser avec amour. Puis, il la prenait dans ses bras, face à l'objectif et posait sa main sur son ventre encore plat. Draco essuya une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Il avait tellement mal au cœur de voir que le bonheur qu'avait provoqué l'annonce de la grossesse de sa mère. Il se détestait d'être jaloux de son petit frère. C'est lui qui l'avait réclamé, il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les photos suivantes montrèrent la progression de la grossesse de sa mère. Il pensait arrêter tant la douleur était forte mais il se força à aller jusqu'au bout. La dernière photo cependant lui coupa le souffle.

Sa mère était allongée dans un lit aux draps bleu clair. Elle lui tournait le dos mais elle sembla entendre quelque chose et se retourna, dévoilant un petit bébé qu'elle tenait serré contre son cœur. Il étouffa un nouveau sanglot alors qu'il la regardait l'embrasser comme il l'avait embrassé. Tournant la page, il vit cette fois-ci Lucius assis dans une chaise, tenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il le posait contre son ventre et prenait sa petite main pour faire coucou. Draco répondit au geste avant de rire bêtement de son imbécillité. Il tourna la page après avoir essuyé ses yeux et il vit enfin son petit frère de près. Il avait deux fossettes. Draco rigola, sentant son cœur s'alléger alors que le bébé aux yeux gris bleus baillait pleinement avant de papillonner des yeux. Il avait des cheveux blonds, un vrai Malfoy, constata-t-il. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris et deux fossettes ! Draco n'en revenait pas, pensa-t-il avant d'essuyer son visage avec sa manche.

-Tu es adorable petit frère, chuchota-t-il en caressant la photo. Est-ce que tu le sais ça ?

Il tourna de nouveau la page et éclata de rire en voyant Severus tenir l'enfant du bout des bras, clairement mal à l'aise et contrarié d'être abandonné avec le nourrisson. Son parrain faisait une grimace comique et Draco ne rigola que plus fort quand Scorpius refusa de le lâcher. Severus regarda à droite, puis à gauche, vérifiant que personne ne le voyait avant de faire des papouilles au bébé qui semblait ravis jusqu'à ce que Severus semble surpris par un bruit et reprenne son attitude revêche.

-Un vrai petit ange, tu l'enroules déjà autour de ton petit doigt.

Il tourna enfin la dernière page et lâcha un souffle tremblant. Sur la photo, Lucius tenait Scorpius contre son torse, le bébé semblant fasciné par ses grandes mèches blondes et Narcissa tenait un parchemin qu'elle tendit devant elle après avoir embrassé son époux. Son père fit un geste de sa baguette et un message s'inscrivit sur le parchemin. Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour y chasser les larmes qui s'y accumulaient et réussi enfin à voir le message qui apparaissait : « Nous t'aimons ».

Il pleura fort et longtemps. Mais il se sentit mieux. Vraiment mieux. Il regarda une seconde fois l'album photo puis une troisième et pris la lettre de . Elle s'inquiétait de n'avoir reçu aucune réponse depuis longtemps, et lui souhaitait un joyeux noël et une bonne année. Elle lui décrivit son noël « ennuyant et désespérant » passé avec sa fille mais qu'heureusement, son petit-fils avait un peu enjolivé. Il rigolait à chaque fois que parlait de sa fille. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à se sentir déçu quand elle regardait le mode de vie de sa fille alors qu'elle avait eut temps d'espoir pour elle. Mais elle lui rappelait son époux, feu Spartacus Lake qui n'avait aucune ambition jusqu'à ce que sa morale le force à prendre position. Draco la taquinait à chaque fois car il savait que était une femme dure et sévère. Et qu'elle ne savait simplement pas comment exprimer son amour pour sa fille malgré tout ce qu'elle en disait.

Il avait tout de même un mal fou à s'imaginer une jeune Violette Lake, élégante et imposante, militant dans l'atrium du ministère, plaidant la cause des sorcières, grimpant les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante au département de la justice magique, s'amouracher de Spartacus Lake, petit bureaucrate casanier et pantouflard. Mais elle en parlait à chaque fois avec tant de passion et de respect mêlé qu'il ne pouvait douter de l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui, trop tard malheureusement.

Il eut d'ailleurs droit à tout un paragraphe sur un noël passé avec Spartacus qu'elle avait trouvé simplement démotivant et déprimant à l'époque. L'homme l'avait amené dans un champ. Un CHAMP ! Avait-elle une tête se balader dans un champ ?! Draco rigola longuement à ce commentaire. Ils avaient pris un chalet où Spartacus avait jugé bon de s'occuper de tout lui même pour témoigner son amour à sa femme, chassant leur elfe de maison. Il avait travaillé dur alors qu'elle était restée à l'intérieure, mécontente et fatiguée (elle était apparemment enceinte de leur premier enfant) alors qu'il avait coupé le bois, préparé le repas … bref, mené une vie de campagnard (selon ses critères à elle). Elle lui dit qu'elle avait été sûrement infecte durant les premiers jours, après tout, elle n'aimait pas Spartacus à cet instant. Mais qu'elle avait finit par se laisser convaincre face à l'acharnement calme de son époux et surtout, car il l'avait battu aux échecs. C'est tout bête, expliqua-t-elle, mais pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'un Spartacus victorieux. Ils avaient joués après cela, tous les jours. Et au début, elle l'avait laissé gagné que pour voir encore cette expression de satisfaction sur son visage. Mais il s'en était immédiatement rendu compte et la dispute qui avait suivi avait été mémorable. Violette lui expliqua que c'est à cet instant qu'elle avait commencé à réellement voir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Il lui avait montré qu'elle homme il était et que même si lui chérissait des choses simples, il le faisait avec passion qu'il pouvait la contredire. Après cela, ils avaient échangées des parties enflammées qui avaient durée des journées entières parfois et qui se finissaient souvent sous la couette (Draco aurait préféré sauter cette partie là !). Et que voyant enfin ce qu'aimait sa femme, il l'avait mis au défit sur des sujets autant littéraire que politique, devant à la fois son meilleur ami et son plus grand adversaire.

Draco comprenait mieux comme Violette et Spartacus Lake avaient pu découvrir les prémices de l'un des plus grand complot du 20eme siècle et cela, avant même que la guerre ne se soit déclarée. Cela devait être un couple redoutable et en quelque sorte invincible. Draco imaginait sans peine toute la douleur qu'avait été la peine de son époux pour la bibliothécaire. Il se dit qu'il aurait aimé connaître Spartacus Lake.

Il finit le paragraphe et continua après sur les nouvelles du ministère. Les mangemorts avaient quitté les lieux en voyant qu'il ne revenait plus. Mais elle lui recommandait d'être prudent tout de même. Puis vint un paragraphe qui lui glaça le sang.

 _« J'ai continué les recherches. Il semblerait que Black puisse peut-être être considéré comme un mort-vivant vu qu'il avait passé quelques mois dans la mort. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que votre contrat de mariage n'apparaît pas sur votre tapisserie ou au ministère. Il faudrait aller vérifier à Gringotts pour voir si l'original existe. Si c'est le cas et que vous trouvez effectivement un contrat, c'est que est effectivement une créature magique, si ce n'est pas le cas, cette piste est la mauvaise._

 _Ensuite, concernant vos origines. Je vous avais dit que votre famille descend de jumeaux qui avaient une relation incestueuse dont je ne connaissais pas les parents. J'ai cherché, et j'ai fini par trouver. La raison pour laquelle votre arbre généalogique ne remonte pas plus loin que Merlin, c'est que vos ancêtres n'étaient pas des sorciers tout simplement. Leurs parents étaient des seigneurs français, des moldus. »_

Draco failli lâcher la lettre alors qu'il plaquait sa main sur sa bouche. Comment était-ce possible ? Alors tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai était un ramassis de mensonges ? Les Malfoy descendaient des moldus. Incapable de mettre un sens de ce qu'il lisait, il continua la lecture après s'être frotté les yeux.

 _« … Mais quelque chose cloche. Les parents des jumeaux étaient connus pour leurs cheveux bruns et bouclés et leurs yeux gris. Les jumeaux étaient blonds aux yeux gris. Il y a forcément eut adultère selon moi. J'ai essayé de remontrer le lignage mais les données se perdent, mais une chose est sûre, vos ancêtres avant cela étaient tous bruns. Alors le mystère n'est pas totalement résolu et je pense que la réponse réside dans les origines des jumeaux. »_

Draco prit le temps de digérer la nouvelle puis il rédigea une réponse, les mains encore tremblantes et l'esprit en vrac. Maintenant, il fallait réfléchir à la suite. A savoir qu'il ne savait pas quelle malédiction lui avait été lancé, qu'il avait découvert une relique profané dont apparemment tout le monde ignorait l'existence, que dans un registre plus glauque, sa propre malédiction réagissait à celle présente dans le médaillon, qu'il devait réfléchir à des dispositions à prendre pour la naissance du bébé et qu'il devait en plus de tout cela, gérer un Sirius instable et agressif.

Il avait du travail en somme.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous :),

Alors là, ça se précise, les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus sombre et beaucoup de révélations sont faites à ce chapitre. Et je souhaite une bonne fin de vacances aussi à ceux qui ont eut cette chance.

 **Kaffee** : Et bien merci :D

 **merguez** : Le chapitre 24 c'était le calme avant la tempête. C'était pour que vous repreniez votre souffle avant de vous offusquer. Et même en écrivant, j'ai trouvé la partie avec l'album photo trop mignonne! Et si Draco n'a pas sorti cette règle avant, c'est simplement car il pensait pouvoir réussir à former un couple avec Sirius, et ça marchait plutôt bien jusqu'à son erreur avec la potion. C'est le karma de Draco qui n'est pas bon en vrai.

: Alors je n'avais pas pensé à Raiponce pour l'origine des jumeaux mais j'aime bien l'idée x). Mais bon, comme j'ai déjà prévu le truc ... je n'en dirai pas plus! Sorry.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Draco était contrarié.

Contrarié et soucieux. Il avait demandé à Kreattur de lui trouver le livre qu'avait utilisé Sirius le soir de son agression mais après avoir fouillé la maison de fond en comble un mois durant, l'elfe de maison était revenu bredouille. Kreattur ne connaissait pas le nom du livre mais il avait assisté à assez de la scène pour trouver le sortilège en feuilletant les bouquins de magie noire. Sirius les avait ensorcelé pour que Draco ne puisse pas y toucher mais n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité que son elfe de maison puisse le faire. Kreattur lui appris qu'il manquait un livre et bien sûr, celui qu'il cherchait précisément. Il n'osait pas demander à Sirius de peur de provoquer une réaction qu'il ne saurait gérer et de toute façon, cela aurait soulevé trop de questions car son époux ne pouvait lui parler qu'en la présence de chaperon maintenant. Remus ignorait tout des évènements passés jusqu'à sa grossesse, Severus prendrait sans doute des mesures drastiques et Danitza ne serait d'aucune aide. Remus c'était bien sûr inquiété de la mesure prise par Draco. Il avait pris le blond à part pour lui demander de façon détournée si il avait besoin d'aide. Draco était resté muet, tétanisé jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou prenne un visage encore plus inquiet et dise dans un murmure :

« Si tu penses être en danger immédiat, dit moi « oui », et je t'amènerai loin. »

Draco avait voulu dire oui, plus que tout au monde. Et Remus du le sentir car il l'avait pris dans ses bras, laissant l'adolescent sangloter sur son épaule. Pourtant, quand le loup-garou avait fait mine de commencer à se préparer pour un possible départ. Draco l'avait retenu en s'essuyant le nez.

« Non ».

Remus avait eut envi de protester, voyant clairement que quelque chose lui échappait, mais Draco lui avait rappelé qu'ils ne savaient pas quelles étaient les limites de leur contrat et que par conséquent, il ignorait s'il avait la possibilité de s'éloigner. Il en avait eut terriblement envi, mais au moment où il allait supplier le loup-garou de mettre fin à ce supplice, il avait songé à Teddy et à son enfant à naître. Pouvait-il sincèrement mêler un nouveau né et un enfant à naître à cette histoire ? Il avait alors pensé qu'il se fichait de Teddy Lupin, mais son bébé … il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien et l'idée de s'éloigner de Sirius lui avait fait aussi peur que de rester à ses côtés. Alors il était resté tétanisé dans les bras du loup-garou qui avait respecté son choix en le regardant avec gravité. La seule chose que Remus lui avait glissé à l'oreille : « Vous n'êtes pas maudit, juste marié. »

Il n'avait su comment interpréter cette phrase mais cela importait peu à ses yeux. Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Il était simplement heureux que Remus veille sur lui et qu'il se montre tendre quand personne n'était là pour les surveiller. Plusieurs fois, l'envie d'embrasser le loup-garou l'avait pris par surprise, tordant ses entrailles et faisant palpiter brusquement son ventre. Cette pensée l'avait franchement perturbé dans les premiers temps avant de s'imposer à lui comme quelque chose de simplement naturelle. Remus représentait simplement tout ce qu'il souhaitait d'un partenaire de vie, c'est donc normale pour lui d'être attiré par le blond. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le désir de chair qui brillait parfois dans ses yeux en détaillant Fleur Weasley ou encore la médicomage Danitza, c'était quelque chose de plus doux, plus chaste. Il voulait simplement s'appuyer contre lui et ne plus bouger, jamais.

Mais cela n'arriverait jamais. Car il était marié. Car Remus avait Tonks et Teddy, lui Sirius et le bébé. Trop de choses les séparaient, alors il s'enivrait de sa chaleur, profitait honteusement de ses petits gestes de réconforts et buvait littéralement ses paroles. Remus était infiniment doux. Et pour ça, Draco le remerciait d'exister.

-Serrez moi contre vous, avait-il supplié alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

Remus avait été surpris par sa demande mais en voyant l'air défait du garçon, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le lui refuser. Il l'avait brusquement pris dans ses bras, le berçant avec maladresse alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille.

-Je suis tellement désolé de ne t'être d'aucune aide.

-Vous m'aidez plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, avait chuchoté le blond en s'enivrant l'odeur du loup-garou.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Avait demandé Remus en le reculant pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je … l'émotion, avait répondu Draco avant de rigoler d'un air gêné et de s'essuyer les yeux. Vous êtes précieux à mes yeux. Ça m'émeut autant que ça me surprend.

L'homme lui avait sourit avec douceur et lui avait tapoté gentiment le dos.

-Tu es à fleur de peau ces temps-ci.

Draco avait faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive, craignant que le blond ne sache pour sa grossesse mais il se rassura rapidement en se disant que c'était impossible. La magie noire obstruait l'odorat du loup, il ne saura pas. Jamais. Il avait trop honte. Il ne voulait pas que Remus entre tous connaisse sa faiblesse.

-Remus ?

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le blond, gardant ses mains serrées sur son pull alors que les mains de l'homme, qui lui paraissaient à la fois grandes et brulantes, reposaient sagement sur ses épaules.

-Si … si jamais … Sirius … vous, il avait secoué la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de perdre son courage, Sirius est … il n'est pas le partenaire dont j'avais rêvé.

Remus resta silencieux, laissant le blond s'épancher, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas aider le blond dans sa relation avec Sirius. Il avait essayé de raisonner son ami mais Sirius était … obtus. Il était le type de personne qui est capable d'entendre raison mais toujours beaucoup trop tard et toujours de la mauvaise manière. Il se disait bien que la vie de couple de Draco ne devait pas être idéale. Mais il plaidait coupable … il ne _voulait_ pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

-Est-ce qu'il … t'a touché ?

-Oui, avoua Draco avant de pleurer un peu plus bruyamment.

Paniqué, Remus l'avait amené dans la salle de bain et avait fermé la porte. Le maraudeur prévoyait déjà de partir avec femme enfant et blondinet sous le bras puis de revenir casser la gueule du brun. Mais avant cela, il pensait que Draco devait se confier. Voyant l'état de panique tintée de gêne loup-garou, le blond c'était empressé de le rassurer.

-Je le voulais, avait-il dit, je le voulais mais je n'y _arrive_ pas. Je ne l'aime pas. C'est … répugnant. Cet homme me dégoute.

-Oh …

Les épaules de Remus retombèrent alors qu'il asseyait Draco sur le rebord de la baignoire. Le soulagement faisait palpiter son cœur. Il n'avait pas encore perdu son ami et au fond de lui, il était terriblement soulagé. Il prit le papier toilette pour éponger ses larmes et Draco le remercia avant de se moucher bruyamment. Draco était resté un instant silencieux avant de se redresser et de prendre une profonde respiration.

-Je suis ridicule. Je suis désolé de vous faire subir ça.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne épaule sur laquelle s'épancher, mais je t'écouterai Draco. Quoi que tu dises cela restera entre nous.

-Même si c'est sur votre ami ?

-Oh tu sais, tu craches sur ton mari alors, avait-il dit en haussant les épaules.

Cela avait eut le mérite de faire rire Draco. Il c'était sentit allégé et c'était lavé le visage avant de dire tout ce qu'il pensait de Sirius Black. Et il en avait des choses à dire ! Leur petit entretient surprise dura longtemps, plusieurs heures même. Remus l'écouta patiemment, le visage fermé alors que l'image de son ami déjà bien entachée s'effritait progressivement. Mais bien sûr ... Draco choisi de taire l'essentiel.

-Tu n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un avant ?

-Non ! S'exclama Draco avec un air indigné. J'étais fiancé.

-Ton sens de la fidélité t'honore, dit Remus sérieusement, mais parfois, il faut que tu lâches prises.

-Êtes vous entrain de me dire de tromper mon époux ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-Oui, avait dit Remus en le prenant par les épaules pour le secouer avec un peu de rudesse, oui Draco ! Tout le monde l'aurait fait avec un homme aussi infect. Même lui te trompe! Par Merlin Draco, penses-tu parfois à toi ?

Le visage de Draco se contracta comme s'il ressentait une douleur physique alors qu'il recevait enfin la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà mais préférait ignoré. Sirius avait bafoué ses voeux. Et il le paierai à un moment où un autre car ils avaient fait un mariage basé sur un contrat magique. Draco se demanda tout de même combien de fois Sirius l'avait-il trompé. _Une au moins_. Draco pensa avec une certaine mesquinerie qu'il espérait vraiment que la magie serait cruelle avec Sirius. Il voulait qu'il paye. Il releva un visage torturé vers Remus et soupira. Le silence du blond suffit amplement à Remus.

-Ecoute Draco, avait soupiré Remus, tu es jeune, tu es beau, tu as un nom et une famille, ta vie de s'arrête pas à Sirius.

-Si, avait soufflé Draco, si. Elle c'est arrêtée sur un parking le soir d'une boutique moldu durant ma 6eme année.

-Draco …

Il avait tourné le dos au loup-garou pour cacher sa peine. Mais c'était impossible dans cette petite pièce étroite. Remus resta silencieux, réfléchissant encore une fois à la meilleure démarche à suivre mais malheureusement, Draco n'était en sécurité nul part. Il l'entoura de ses bras, ayant remarqué que le contact avait tendance à détendre le jeune homme qui mollissait toujours dans ses bras.

-Dit le juste. Demande moi de l'aide, n'importe quoi, et je le ferai.

-Tueriez vous Sirius pour moi ?

Le loup-garou avait sursauté, lâchant le blond qui c'était tourné vers lui avait un petit sourire triste. Il avait pass ses doigts sur l'épaule et la nuque de l'homme, l'effleurant à peine mais la caresse fit frissonner l'ancien professeur de façon incontrôlable.

-Alors vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'aider professeur. Merci d'avoir essayé.

Puis il avait quitté la pièce sans même que Remus s'en rende compte, trop choqué par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Draco avait été sincère avec Remus. Prisonnier du lien avec Sirius, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Partir serait vint avec la menace de mort qui planait au dessus de sa tête, et pour aller où de toute façon ? Rester lui semblait tout aussi périlleux. Alors l'idée d'en finir avec son époux lui avait effleuré l'esprit plusieurs fois. Cela aurait été simple, il n'avait qu'à contacter Severus et Sirius serait accidentellement décédé ou bien de nouveau à Azkaban … mais il y avait trop d'inconnus pour qu'il se lance dans ce genre de plan. Il n'était toujours pas certain que sa vie soit déliée de celle de son époux et ne pouvait rien faire pour le découvrir sans risquer la vie de son bébé. Il abandonna définitivement cette idée pour se concentrer sur des problèmes plus concrets.

Il y avait déjà ce livre introuvable qui était la clé pour comprendre la malédiction qui le rongeait, car il s'agissait bien de cela. L'écographie que fit Danitza au troisième mois lui appris que le bébé était en pleine santé et que le placenta c'était étonnamment bien remis malgré ses blessures. Mais Draco lui, ne se remettait pas. Sa santé se détériorait de jour en jour et s'il doutait avant de survivre à cette grossesse, il doutait à présent de pouvoir la mener à terme.

Il se forçait à manger, se gavant même et couplant le tout avec des potions pour tenter de reprendre du poids mais il maigrissait à vu d'œil. Ses os étaient saillant sous sa peau et lui donnait un air famélique. Son ventre, pourtant plat, lui semblait proéminant sur son corps anguleux. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été maigre, il avait même toujours eut une corpulence normale et avait du faire attention à ne pas se laisser aller durant son adolescence pour moins que cela, mais là, il maigrissait de façon inquiétante. Pire, il perdait ses forces. Il avait l'impression que tout dans son corps s'éteignait petit à petit comme on souffle la flamme d'une bougie. Il avait récemment commencé à saigner du nez au moindre petit changement de température. Il se sentait mourir de l'intérieur.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve ce livre et vite.

Il avait voulu faire part de ses inquiétudes à Severus mais le maître des potions était injoignable. Le ministère était tombé, et peut de temps après, Poudlard dont il avait été nommé directeur, était également tombé. Il n'avait plus le temps de le visiter car il déployait toute son énergie à protéger les élèves des mangemorts tout en maintenant sa couverture. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait frappé fort. Les né moldu avaient été séparés des sang-mêlé et des sang pur et avait un enseignement différent. Tous les élèves dont les parents étaient connus pour être dans le camp de la lumière avait reçu un interrogatoire musclé qui leur avait coûté le magasin des Weasley qui était une base de l'ordre ainsi que la famille Lovegood qui avait disparu de la circulation. Heureusement, les jumeaux s'en étaient tiré sans trop d'égratignures (Draco les aimait bien). La famille Weasley était partit dans le cottage de l'aîné avec leurs fils pour tenter de mettre en sécurité quelques personnes. Ne restait plus dans la demeure Black que Sirius, Remus, Tonks et le petit Teddy né en fin Janvier.

Il avait également songé à se confier à Danitza mais il avait été horrifié de voir que la jeune femme ne voyait pas la dégradation de son état comme il le soupçonnait. Elle le complimentait pour sa prise de poids et son teint lumineux à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, croyant que la grossesse le rendait radieux. Il mourrait sous ses yeux et elle ne voyait rien. Il se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'il avait saigné du nez. Cela c'était déclaré sans aucune raison apparente alors qu'ils déjeunaient. Draco avait eut un léger vertige et l'instant d'après, du sang chaud et épais lui coulait sur les lèvres. Remus avait rapidement appelé la médicomage alors que Sirius lui avait ordonné de s'allonger (chose qu'il n'avait pas discuté pour une fois). Danitza était venue rapidement et lui avait simplement trouvé une fatigue due à la grossesse et leur avait demandé de ne pas la déranger pour ce genre de chose car elle avait abandonné un patient pensant avoir une urgence ici. Elle n'avait pas vu le sang alors même que le tissus qu'il tenait contre sa narine en était imbibé, ni le tint pale du blond. Il se sentait trahi et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir même si il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'est pourquoi il avait progressivement coupé le contact avec elle, rétablissant une relation médecin-patient stricte.

Il y avait bien Violette avec qui il entretenait une relation épistolaire. Il avait tout raconté et la vieille femme l'avait supplié de fuir. Draco et elle eurent un long débat sur les raisons qui le poussaient à rester et finalement, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas au moins un début de piste sur la malédiction qui le rongeait, il ne pourrait pas partir. Violette avait abandonné toutes leurs précédentes recherches pour essayer de trouver cette fameuse malédiction mais pour une fois, elle ne trouva strictement rien. Même pas la moindre petite rumeur. Draco n'en avait été que plus inquiet et lui avait demandé des nouvelles de leur précédente recherche pour se changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé qui étaient les parents des jumeaux, premiers individus de la famille sorcière Malfoy mais elle avait pu remonter la lignée moldu. Sa famille était française apparemment. Et strictement moldu avant la naissance des jumeaux. Mais apparemment, Violette ne savait toujours pas si les jumeaux étaient les enfants du père ou de la mère, et cela rendait les recherches ardus et les indices maigres.

Mais elle avait une théorie, comme toujours. Pour elle, la mère ou le père aurait eut un amant qui serait alors le deuxième parent des jumeaux. Jusque là, ils en étaient quasiment sûr. Mais ce qu'avançait Violette, c'est que cet amant mystérieux ne pouvait simplement pas être un simple sorcier. Car il suffisait de voir les familles issues de sang-mêlé, de né-moldu ou même de sang-pur aujourd'hui, il y avait forcément des cracmols dans les lignées et cela en proportion plus ou moins importante. Pourtant, dans celle des Malfoy, dès lors de la naissance des jumeaux, chaque descendant sans exception (enfin dans la lignée principale) avait eut des pouvoirs magiques. Et Violette était formelle, c'était l'unique famille qui ne comptait pas le moindre cracmol. Alors pour elle, l'amant ne pouvait être un sorcier normal. Elle optait alors pour un sorcier de légende ou une créature magique. Sauf que là, ça coinçait. Car les Malfoy n'avait strictement rien de créatures magiques. Donc, elle avait orienté une fois de plus ses recherches dans les sorciers de légendes et leur particularité. Draco l'avait alors laissé là, lui donnant moins de nouvelle pour ne pas inquiéter la vieille femme qui serait certainement capable de venir défier Sirius Black et il c'était alors tourné vers la dernière personne en qui il pouvait s'en remettre.

Remus. Mais avec lui, c'était compliqué. Il lui avait trop dit et cela sur un coup de tête et il craignait les répercussions. Lui en parler voulait dire l'impliquer et c'était sûrement la dernière chose à faire. C'était délicat car Remus représentait autant un atout qu'un malus. Draco se protégeait de Sirius avec le loup-garou car son époux ne voulait pas perdre l'estime et l'amitié du blond cendré, mais si Remus se rendait compte de quelque chose, Sirius serait impossible à arrêter. Car Draco avait finit par connaitre Remus qui était finalement un homme assez prévisible, et il savait que l'homme ne resterait pas insensible à sa condition et qu'il romprait son amitié avec Sirius pour rester fidèle à sa morale. Or s'il faisait ça, la protection de Draco s'écroulait et rien ne pourrait retenir Sirius. Et puis … il y avait autre chose.

Il rougit furieusement et se tapota les joues pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait pratiquement dit au loup-garou qu'il … il lui avait dit qu'il lui était précieux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ! Heureusement, songea-t-il, Remus était particulièrement candide et ne verrait pas une déclaration à moins qu'on lui cri « Je t'aime » dans les oreilles. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il était sûrement l'une des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde actuellement mais il ne l'aimait pas. Mais c'était indéniable qu'il avait de la tendresse pour l'homme. Il aurait pu être heureux avec lui.

Ajouté à cela, la solitude qui commençait à lui peser et qui rendait la présence du loup-garou que plus agréable. Surtout depuis que Remus avait prit pour habitude de le serrer dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls. C'était un petit geste mécanique et maladroit venant de l'homme, pour le soutenir, mais il ne savait pas quel bonheur et quel réconfort cela faisait naître dans le creux du ventre du blond. Avec la guerre, les présences se faisaient rare dans la maison et son idée de chaperon qui lui avait semblée brillante au début c'était retournée contre lui. Sirius n'avait aucune intention de négocier avec son père. Il voulait avoir le blond à l'usure et avait adopté une stratégie simple et efficace. Il coupait le jeune homme de tout contact avec l'extérieure.

Draco ne pensait pas que cela lui manquerait mais l'homme était un animal social et il était sûrement mais lentement entrain de devenir fou. Tonks l'évitait naturellement comme la peste et n'étant pas un chaperon, Sirius ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole et s'approcher à moins d'une grande distance du blond même en présence de la jeune femme. Et bien entendu, Remus était souvent, pour ne pas dire quotidiennement en mission maintenant que la guerre s'intensifiait. Si bien que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Draco n'avait pas entendu le son de sa propre voix. Il savait la maison habitée mais pouvait passer des journées sans croiser âme qui vive. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas idiot et c'est pourquoi il se trouvait assis devant le tableau de Walburga Black en ce samedi matin.

Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, enfin c'est ce que laissait filtré les lumières enchantées du manoir, et tout était silencieux. Tonks était sûrement dans sa chambre avec son fils et Sirius errait quelque part, donc Draco trouva le moment idéal pour aller questionner le tableau. Bien entendu, tout cela ne se faisait pas sans précaution, Kreattur était chargé de surveiller les allés et venus de chacun et de prévenir tout de suite Draco si quelqu'un approchait.

-Tu as une mine affreuse.

Draco se concentra sur le portrait qui le détaillait d'un air sévère et inquiet à la fois et lui offrit un sourire bien pale. Il n'avait pas la force de maintenir les apparences. Immédiatement, des plis soucieux apparus sur le visage de la femme sur le portrait.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, commença-t-il d'entrée de jeu. Mais avant, il faut que je vous dise, vous allez être grand-mère.

Il avait pris un long mois à ce faire à cette idée. Seule les inspections de Danitza prouvait réellement que quelque chose avait changé. Sirius faisait comme si de rien était, se souciant plus du fait que Draco l'ait repoussé qu'autre chose. Danitza venait faire quelque contrôle de routine pour s'assurer qu'il passerait l'étape critique des 3 mois et les autres l'ignoraient tout simplement. Ah si ! Il y avait bien Kreattur qui le couvait aussi efficacement qu'une maman ours avec ses oursons et qui lui rappelait constamment de prendre soin de lui. Mais jamais, Oh grand jamais il n'en avait parlé depuis qu'il l'avait découvert un mois plus tôt. Alors il n'avait pas pensé à prévenir sa belle-mère plus tôt, ça lui était sorti de la tête en réalité.

-Merlin, Mordred et Morgan soient loués ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si pâlichon. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais que font les médicomages de nos jours ? Une simple nausée matinale devrait être traité faci-

-C'est une « immaculé conception », si je puis utiliser cette expression, la coupa-t-il.

Immédiatement, la joie qui faisait briller les yeux de sa belle-mère disparue. Elle le regarda d'un air horrifié et Draco s'en sentit gêné. Il se trémoussa sur sa chaise, tentant de trouver une position confortable alors qu'elle continuait à le transpercer du regard.

-Qu'a-t-il fait, entendit-il finalement.

Ce n'était pas une question. Draco releva la tête, plein d'espoir et vit le portrait fixer le mur derrière lui. Elle semblait pensive et affligée à la fois.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise tant l'excitation était insoutenable.

-Non, répondit-il, mais je sais d'où il l'a prit.

Immédiatement, l'excitation retomba et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, totalement abattu et se prie la tête entre les mains.

-Il existe un manuscrit si noir, expliqua-t-elle, que même dans les familles les plus noires, ont en a abandonné l'usage il y a bien longtemps de cela. Ce qu'il a fait faisait partit d'un livre qui était déjà considéré comme maléfique au temps de Merlin lui même, et ce livre, nous le léguons à chaque génération Black avec pour mission de le garder précieusement.

-Pourquoi ne pas le détruire s'il est si dangereux ? Demanda-t-il d'un air las.

-Tout simplement car on ne peut pas. Ces livres sont trop bien protégé et tenter de les abimer serait risquer sa vie et bien plus.

Draco resta silencieux un moment, tentant d'assimiler les informations pour essayer d'en tirer quelque chose d'utilisable. Il était au moins certain que cette malédiction était intacte quelque part et que Sirius ne s'en était pas débarrassé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ce fameux livre avait disparu de ce manoir sauf que les Black avait en leur possession un bon nombres de propriétés, auquel bien sûr, il n'avait pas accès. Il était de plus, certain que Sirius ne c'était pas contenté de poser sagement ce livre dans une bibliothèque, ce serait pure folie. Donc la protection devait y être renforcé, surtout que le brun n'était pas idiot et savait sans doute qu'il essayerait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Devait-il tenter d'envoyer Kreattur pour le chercher ?

-Vous dites qu'il existe plusieurs exemplaires ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Il en existe quatre. Mais si Sirius a caché ce livre … tu as peut de chance de mettre la main dessus un jour.

-Je n'aurais qu'à trouver une copie.

Elle eut un petit reniflement amusé et dit :

-Ta seule chance de retrouver le maléfice précis qu'il a utilisé serait encore de retrouver le livre qu'il a utilisé ou celui dont est tiré notre copie.

-Vous voulez dire que … il n'a utilisé qu'un sortilège copié sur le manuscrit originel ?

-C'est cela, dit-elle gravement. L'original a été soigneusement protégé afin que personne ne puisse l'utiliser. Et même si quelqu'un arrivait à mettre la main dessus, il est dit qu'il n'aurait pas les capacités d'en comprendre le sens.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans la mort.

Draco avait le cœur battant et les mains moites. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'un individu pourrait faire avec un tel artefact. Finalement, profané le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard avait du être un jeu d'enfant pour Regulus mais il en était mort. Il frissonna et une question se forma dans son esprit. Qu'y laissait-on ?

La magie noire était une branche de la magie très proche de l'alchimie si bien que certain sortilège mêlait étroitement ces deux disciplines. Et dans l'une comme l'autre, il y avait un principe universel : _on ne crée rien à partir de rien_. Autrement dit, pour tout ce que tu obtiens, tu dois céder quelque chose. Or, les sortilèges de magie noire avaient tendance à attaquer soit le physique du lanceur, soit son esprit. Draco craignait que ce que la magie avait prit à Sirius soit dans sa tête.

Le blond eut encore plus peur de son époux.

Mais il songea à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils avaient caché la lire originelle dans la mort ? Comment par Merlin cela était-il possible ?

-Vous me faites marcher ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que le ministère de la magie a-t-il la porte de la mort au département des mystères sachant que les nécromanciens font très bien leur boulot, cingla-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Nous savons relever les morts, nous savons créer et annihiler les inferi, nous savons faire parler la mémoire, nous savons la repousser et même parfois éviter notre dernière heure totalement. Alors pourquoi une salle de la mort ?

Draco déglutit péniblement alors que toute la gravité de la révélation de sa belle-mère s'imposait à lui.

-Elle a des secrets qu'elle c'est amusée à confier au fil des siècles. Et quand elle était satisfaite … elle nous les retirait, tout simplement.

-Vous en parlez … comme si c'était … vivant.

-La mort est beaucoup de chose mon enfant, mais je ne me targuerais pas de dire que je la comprends, personne ne le peut.

-Et les copies ?

-Partielles, dit-elle. Chacune de ces copies ne regroupe qu'une petite partie des sortilèges qui sont sur le livre original. Et chaque livre possède des sortilèges et malédictions différentes à ce qu'on dit. Je ne sais même pas si nos sortilèges eux même sont complets !

Il frissonna violemment, se secouant les bras pour chasser un sentiment désagréable. Il n'osait imaginer le mal que Sirius avait pu causer si il ne lui avait lancé qu'une moitié de malédiction ou même moins. Les conséquences seraient … totalement aléatoires ! Il buvait ses paroles. Comment par Morgan une information aussi importante avait-elle pu rester cacher aussi longtemps ? C'était juste trop énorme.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est terrifiant dans tout cela mon petit.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Le livre continue de se remplir.

-Quoi ?

-Nos copies, le livre originel, se remplissent au fil du temps. De nouveaux sortilèges apparaissent.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Parce qu'à l'origine, les Black ne possédaient qu'un simple parchemin, expliqua-t-elle, et maintenant, nous avons un livre.

-C'est terrifiant, dit-il. Vous avez une idée de ce que ce livre peut bien contenir ?

-Aucune, dit-elle simplement, j'ai n'ai jamais cherché à le consulter.

-La famille Black est en charge d'un exemplaire, énuméra-t-il, j'imagine qu'il y en a un au département des mystères, peut-être un en Russie et le quatrième ? Les Malfoy n'ont pas ce genre d'artefact, dit-il en réfléchissant à haute voix, peut-être les descendants de Morgane. La chambre des secrets peut-être ?

-Effectivement, dit-elle. Il y en a un au département des mystères dans la salle de la mort. Le troisième se trouve en Afrique.

Draco sursauta. La Russie était connu pour la magie noire, il n'aurait jamais songé à l'Afrique. Pourtant, en faisant un tour d'horizon de ses connaissances sur la magie de ce continent, il y avait eut quelques actes de magie plutôt phénoménale. C'était une magie totalement différente de celle enseignée en Europe donc il ignorait pratiquement tout des pratiques des communautés Africaines, cependant il savait que ces peuples étaient généralement versés dans la magie noire. Pourquoi pas.

-Et le dernier ? Demanda-t-il.

-A été perdu.

Il sentit une déception intense couler dans ses veines. Sur les quatre, celui d'Afrique et du ministère était inatteignable rendant sa tâche impossible. Sirius ne le laisserait pas sortir et Kreattur n'aurait pas accès à ce genre d'endroit.

-Comment on a peut perdre un manuscrit d'une telle importance ?! S'écria le blond alors que sa voix tirait vers les aigus.

-L'existence du quatrième c'est perdu car mêlé à une légende.

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le conte des trois frères.

Draco sentit le sang quitter son visage alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier. Il avait un vertige.

-Vous … vous voulez dire que c'est vrai ? La baguette de sureau ? Et tout le reste ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'est vrai, répondit-elle, mais le quatrième exemplaire appartenait à une descendante de Morgane, expliqua-t-elle, qui est morte en emportant l'exemplaire dans sa tombe.

Draco écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit. La légende des trois frères disaient que celui qui avait obtenue la pierre de résurrection avait fait revenir d'entre les morts sa fiancée. Etait-il possible que ce soit elle ?

-Oui, tu as compris. C'était la fiancée de Cadmus Peverell, le deuxième frère. Elle lui aurait confié le manuscrit car il avait l'espoir de l'arracher définitivement à la mort. Mais tu sais comment cela a finit. Il en est mort sans jamais y parvenir.

-Et le manuscrit ?

-A disparu en même temps que la pierre, bien entendu d'après la légende. Mais personne ne l'a jamais revu. Il est peut-être toujours dans la tombe de cette femme si vraiment ce quatrième exemplaire existe.

-Alors ils existent ?! Les reliques existent ?

-Je ne sais pas Draco, dit-elle d'un ton indulgent, mais si c'est le cas, le quatrième exemplaire appartient au détenteur de la pierre de résurrection.

Draco resta silencieux, les bras ballant alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler toutes ces découvertes. Cela dépassait l'entendement. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer de plus fou !

-Alors pourquoi Regulus a profané le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard si vous saviez que c'était si dangereux ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé user de tels sortilèges !

Cette fois-ci c'était au portrait de sursauter et de le dévisager le blond comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Regulus n'a jamais utilisé ce livre.

-Mais le méd-

-Il ne pouvait en avoir connaissance qu'à notre mort, dit-elle, il ne connaissait pas son existence.

-Mais alors … comment est-il mort si ce n'est en profanant le médaillon ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas être trop brutal dans ses propos.

-Il a défié le seigneur des ténèbres, expliqua-t-elle avec amertume. Et il n'a jamais eut un tel bijou entre les mains. Le médaillon de Serpentard est un héritage qui appartient à ses descendants et cela fait bien longtemps qu'on les a perdu ainsi que la trace du bijou.

Draco resta silencieux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les plaquant contre sa nuque. Non, il était certain que le médaillon que lui avait montré Kreattur, était celui de Serpentard. Donc, à supposer que Regulus ne l'ait pas profané, il l'avait tout de même volé à quelqu'un, à l'héritier de Serpentard plus précisément. Draco comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kreattur avait ordre de détruire ce médaillon. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de particulièrement dangereux à l'intérieur et Regulus avait tenté de s'en débarrasser lui même avant d'être tué par le Lord. Encore plus sombre que ce à quoi il pouvait penser car Kreattur affirmait que ce sortilège était aussi sombre que celui qui l'avait frappé. Mais le problème restait entier … A qui Regulus l'avait-il volé ? Car il y avait de forte chance que celui qui avait profané ce médaillon ait en sa possession le livre qu'il cherchait et par extension, la baguette de Sureau. Mais la famille Serpentard était éteinte depuis plusieurs siècles … cela voudrait dire qu'il y avait une branche secondaire. Surement matriarcale.

Il y avait encore plus de questions maintenant mais une piste commençait à se dessiner. Il devait absoluement en parler à Violette.

-Comment s'appelle ce livre ?

- _In secreta vitae et mortis_ _ **.**_

Maintenant, il savait où chercher. Il remercia sa belle-mère et resta assis, les yeux dans le vague à réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Deux des exemplaires étaient définitivement hors de portée pour lui. Ne lui restait plus que l'exemplaire de Sirius et celui de l'héritier. Cela lui laissait deux options. L'une étant de se soumettre à Sirius pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces dans l'espoir qu'il accepte de lui même de lui montrer le livre qu'il cherchait, l'autre étant de retrouver l'héritier. Dans les deux cas, cela lui paraissait irréalisable mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose en commun aux deux situations. Il avait besoin de Sirius.

Il frissonna à cette idée, repensant involontairement au regard de Sirius quand il l'avait poignardé. Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Mais l'inaction serait sans doute plus dangereuse à long terme qu'une tentative. Au moins, se dit-il pour se consoler, si il devait échouer, il mourrait vite.

-Draco ?

Il leva les yeux vers le portrait et la dévisagea.

-Ne te perd pas dedans, dit-elle, des créatures sombres sont nées de ce livre. Parfois, il est préférable de renoncer.

-Si je dois renoncer, dit-il, je m'assurerai d'emporter votre fils dans la tombe avec moi.

La femme sur le portrait ferma les yeux un instant, semblant souffrir avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'hocher la tête. Elle lui donnait sa bénédiction.

Il quitta le couloir la tête bourdonnante de pensées si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui sortait de la chambre. Il heurta Sirius de plein fouet et serait tombé si le brun ne l'avait pas retenu par les épaules. Il le lâcha tout de suite après qu'il se soit remis sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de plusieurs bons pas. Draco avait sentit la douleur engendrée par le contact et serra son épaule pour tenter d'effacer l'engourdissement qui lui avait saisi le bras.

-J'aimerai que nous parlions, lâcha-t-il avant que Sirius disparaisse une fois de plus dans la maison.

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui mais ne répondit pas. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de s'en aller. Draco soupira, il avait lancé cela sur un coup de tête et espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à le regretter. Il remonta l'escalier et gagna sa chambre à bout de souffle. Là, il s'allongea et pria le sommeil ne de pas trop tarder.

Ce sont des coups frapper à sa porte qui le réveillèrent. Il se redressa, le corps rendu lourd par le sommeil et alla ouvrir après avoir enfilé un peignoir blanc avec des motifs argentés.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir meilleur mine, lui dit Danitza en lui ouvrant la porte.

La médicomage avait noué ses cheveux avec un foulard orange qui rendait son tint encore plus doré. Ses lèvres pleines et soulignées d'une couleur rouge lui offrir un jolie sourire alors qu'elle le serrait contre lui. Il sentit son corps fondre contre son corps moelleux et il eut envi de saisir ses hanches à pleine main pour tester leur douceur et leur souplesse. Draco sentit un sursaut d'envi lui vriller les reins et il se refusa à baisser les yeux sur les formes féminines et pulpeuses de la femme. Elle était indéniablement magnifique. Une beauté rare dans l'Angleterre sorcier. Une beauté qu'il aurait aimé conquérir.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées malvenues et la repoussa gentiment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait depuis quelques temps. Il se sentait aux aboies, déjà avec Fleur et maintenant Danitza … il avait l'impression de désirer toutes les femmes qui se présentaient lui. Non pas toutes, songea-t-il en repensant au visage de Ginevra, certainement pas toute. Il désirait les femmes spéciales et belles. Mais Danitza, tout comme Fleur, n'était pas pour lui, se raisonna-t-il. Danitza était le genre de femme qui correspondait mieux à son parrain (si tant est qu'une femme lui aille).

-Sirius m'a dit que tu voulais discuter, continua-t-elle en voyant que Draco avait visiblement un peu de mal à se réveiller.

-Oui, répondit-il évasivement, j'arrive.

Il referma la porte et prit le temps de s'habiller convenablement avant de gagner la suite parentale. Il prit place dans un fauteuil alors que Danitza s'asseyait à côté de Sirius sur le lit. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Sirius et préférait l'avoir à porter de main si elle devait réagir. Cela fit sourire brièvement Draco avant qu'il ne se reprenne quand Sirius l'interpella.

-Alors ?

Il avait déjà un semblant de plan en tête. Une fois là-bas, lui et Violette pourrait travailler sur ce fameux livre. Si la pierre de résurrection avait effectivement existé, Violette n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver sa piste connaissant l'esprit de déduction acéré de la vieille femme et sa curiosité dévorante. Sinon, il serait sur place pour tenter de voler le livre dans la salle des morts. C'est la solution la moins envisageable mais impossible à écarter malheureusement. Mais surtout, il fallait qu'il soit éloigné de Sirius pour consulter ce livre et défaire le maléfice avant que quelque chose de dramatique ne se produise.

-J'aimerai retourner à la bibliothèque du ministère.

La bombe était lâchée.

-Après avoir été attaqué ?! S'exclama Danitza.

Sirius eut l'air surpris pendant un instant avant qu'il ne lui lance un sourire goguenard qui fit rougir le blond de colère. Cela lui faisait terriblement mal que la jeune femme ne se rappel pas de son agression alors même qu'elle l'avait soignée en urgence et qu'elle c'était battue pour lui. Elle croyait, comme tous les autres, qu'il avait été attaqué au ministère alors que c'était ridicule bon sang ! Si jamais une telle chose c'était effectivement produite, ils en auraient entendu parlé autrement que par de la bouche de Sirius, surtout qu'une bonne partie des membres de l'ordre travaillait au ministère. Parfois, il regrettait vraiment Granger et son esprit logique. Elle au moins, aurait compris la supercherie.

-C'était un malheureux accident, mais cela ne se reproduira pas, dit Draco en laissant glisser son regard vers Sirius.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit et Draco ne pu empêcher un violent frisson de le parcourir. Le brun le remarqua et ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour découvrir ses dents dans un rictus indéchiffrable. Draco se sentit soudainement moins sûr de lui et il serra le tissu de son pantalon pour retenir le tremblement de ses mains.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, dit Sirius d'une voix trainante qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son personnage, après tout, tu es incapable de te défendre.

Draco serra ses doigts sur ses genoux pour s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction. Il avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion et la menace sous-jacente.

-Je suis parfaitement certain que vous serez apte à me protéger, dit-il en lançant un regard venimeux à son époux qui lui sourit d'un air effronté.

-Comme c'est dommage, répliqua Sirius en laissant tomber les apparences. Dire que je ne pourrais pas t'approcher si jamais quelque chose t'arrivais … rien que d'y penser cela me fend le cœur.

L'insulte était tellement proche que Draco se mordit la langue pour ne pas craquer.

-Je pourrais m'y rendre avec Remus dès qu'il aura un moment de libre.

-Tu demanderais ça à un père de famille débordé ? Son visage est connu, il serait abattu à vue.

Draco se mordit la langue mais malheureusement … Sirius avait raison. Remus serait certainement plus en danger que lui si il l'accompagnait au ministère et il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au loup-garou, ce serait injuste.

-Alors Tonks ?

-C'est pire de demander ça à une jeune maman.

-Elle pourrait crever la bouche ouverte que je n'en aurais rien à faire, lâcha Draco en croisant ses bras sur son torse, j'aiderai même avec joie la personne qui me rendra ce service.

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent de manière inquiétante alors que son visage s'assombrissait. Draco sourit, pensant qu'il l'avait blessé en montrant ainsi son antipathie pour leur cousine, mais il avait tout faux. Sirius était simplement contrarié que Draco prenne à ce point à cœur la défense de Remus. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand étaient-ils proche au point de s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre ? Il l'ignorait mais cela faisait un moment que ce constat lui chatouillait le nez et il détestait ça.

-On a fait le tour des personnes qui peuvent t'accompagner, finit par dire Sirius en dissimulant soigneusement sa colère.

-Danit-

-N'est pas à ton service Draco, coupa-t-il sèchement, et je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Alors Sev-

-Encore moins.

-Je suis sûr qu'on pourra arranger cela, abdiqua le blond après un long moment de réflexion.

-Certainement, répondit Sirius alors qu'il lui lançait un regard triomphant.

Danitza se leva et leur demanda de ne pas prendre de décision hâtive mais Draco la fit taire d'un geste de la main. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur de voir qu'elle se souciait de lui même si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle donna son accord et Sirius reporta instantanément son regard vers Draco. Celui-ci entoura son corps de ses bras, se sentant infiniment vulnérable maintenant avec le brun et leva un regard plein de défit qu'il planta dans les yeux bleus de son époux.

-J'ai une condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Sirius légèrement surpris.

-Offrez moi Kreattur.

Visiblement il avait réussi à surprendre Sirius car il put lire une brève hésitation dans son regard. Le brun sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par prendre une décision au bout d'un temps qui sembla très long à Draco dont le cœur avait commencé à battre follement.

-Accordé. Fais le, dit-il finalement.

-Maintenant ?

-Tu n'as pas confiance mon ange ?

Le surnom le fit frissonner et il retint un mouvement de recul alors que son visage se tordait dans une grimace de dégout. Cet homme le répugnait. Danitza fronça les sourcils mais ne réagit pas, elle se retenait visiblement de dire quelque chose à Sirius (qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié d'ailleurs).

-Non.

-Tu fais bien, rigola-t-il avant de dire que c'était une blague quand Danitza le menaça de sa baguette. Du calme, du calme. Kreattur.

L'elfe apparu et sembla lui aussi surpris de trouver en présence ses deux maîtres. Sirius opéra rapidement et lia Kreattur à Draco, libérant l'elfe de sa servitude envers lui. L'elfe lança un regard inquiet au blond mais celui-ci secoua la tête, lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

-Fais le, ordonna de nouveau Sirius en le fixant d'une façon tout à fait dérangeante.

Il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui inquiétait Draco. La folie. La convoitise. L'excitation. Le dégout. Trop de sentiment qui n'aurait pas du se côtoyer dansait dans les yeux de son époux.

-Moi Draco Lucius Black, dit-il après avoir prit deux profondes respirations, accepte la cours de Sirius Orion Black et nos futurs rapprochements.

C'était une phrase simple mais elle suffisait à délier la magie antique qui empêchait à Sirius de l'approcher et de pénétrer dans ses appartements. Son père aurait pu lui accorder ce droit si Sirius et lui avait pris le temps de négocier mais jamais son époux n'aurait accepté de rencontrer son père. Au début, Draco avait compté sur l'esprit borné de l'homme mais maintenant, il se sentait misérable, c'est lui qui avait cédé.

-Foutez le camp.

Draco et Danitza sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à un tel revirement dans l'attitude de Sirius. Il avait perdu son sourire et son air sympathique et regardait la médicomage avec une hostilité qui semblait ne pas avoir de place sur son visage. Son œil gauche, partiellement aveugle, rendait son visage encore plus terrifiant et Draco ne put se retenir de trembler. Danitza, n'étant pas le genre de femme à se laisser faire, allait débuter les hostilités mais Sirius la chassa en la bannissant de la demeure des Blacks. La cubaine n'eut que le temps de cracher un sortilège avec toute la colère qui l'habitait avant d'être transplaner ailleurs de force. Sirius se jeta sur le lit pour éviter le sortilège qui s'écrasa contre une table basse. Celle-ci explosa dans un millier d'échardes pointues et tranchantes qui s'enflammèrent presque instantanément, ne laissant que des traces noirâtres sur le sol. Draco resta immobile, tétanisé. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser en boucle, si le sort avait touché Sirius … « cela m'aurait-il tué » ?

Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Se pliant en deux, il se tint le ventre, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses côtes alors qu'il sentait la bile amère remonter dans sa gorge et envahir sa bouche. Il retint à grand peine deux puissants haut-le-cœur avant de se redresser, la respiration erratique et tremblante. Sirius regardait d'un air absent l'endroit où se trouvait la table un peu plus tôt alors que Draco essuyait la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

-Je désire me rendre à la bibliothèque, dit précipitamment Draco pour empêcher le brun de prendre la parole. Quotidiennement.

-Et qu'espères-tu trouver mon ange ? Demanda Sirius en se levant.

Le brun se mit à avancer vers lui d'un pas tranquille et Draco songea brièvement à courir vers sa chambre. Sauf que sa chambre ne le protégeait plus. Le temps de sa réflexion lui coupa ses chances de retraite, Sirius était debout devant lui. Draco se tendit sur son fauteuil, serrant les accoudoirs entre ses doigts fins alors que Sirius se penchait au dessus de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, prenant une respiration tremblante quand main chaude se posa sur sa joue. Elle le caressa longuement. Il sentit le pouce de son époux passer sur sa paupière, sa paume épouser le creux de son oreille, ses doigts caresser sa mâchoire, faire le contour de ses lèvres, puis elle descendit et se referma sur son cou fin et gracile. Et là, il serra et serra encore.

Draco lâcha l'accoudoir pour agripper son poignet, tentant de détacher ses doigts dans des gestes rendus maladroit par la précipitation. Il tapota son poignet, le griffa et tenta finalement de crever ses yeux d'une main en tentant de retenir sa poigne de l'autre. Sirius lui saisit la main sans forcer, ses gestes devenaient lents au fur et à mesure que l'oxygène se faisait rare. Son corps entier commençait à se rebeller contre le traitement alors que sa vision commençait lentement à s'assombrir. Il voulu hurler mais une sorte de miaulement faible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sirius le regardait, semblant observer la situation comme s'il était un parfait étranger puis, comme prit d'une brusque envie, il tordit le poignet d'un blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se voit contraint d'écarter les doigts et il appuya doucement sa joue rapeuse dans la paume de Draco. Il ferma les yeux, semblant apprécier cette caresse qu'il se procurait lui même avant de les ouvrir brusquement.

-Je …, Draco déglutit avec difficulté la salive se frayant un chemin dans la douleur, je dois faire des recherches.

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Sa vision était entièrement noire maintenant, il se sentait flotter. Son bras retomba lentement le long de son corps et Sirius garda son autre main contre sa joue. Draco n'avait plus la force de soutenir sa tête et il la laissa basculer contre le dossier. Il avait l'air d'une poupée aux yeux de Sirius, une marionnette dont il tirait chaque ficelle.

Satisfait, Sirius relâcha la pression sur sa gorge et tira sur son bras jusqu'à le mettre debout. Les jambes de Draco ne le soutenait plus et il s'écrasa lamentablement sur le torse de son époux, sa tête pendant mollement vers l'arrière. Mais il prit une profonde inspiration, douloureuse mais salvatrice. Il ne resta debout que grâce au bras qui c'était glissé autour de sa taille et à la main qui tenait toujours son poignet.

Draco n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour croiser le regard de son époux, pas cette fois. Alors il resta immobile et mou dans les bras de Sirius qui le manipula avec une fascination morbide pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Là, il le déshabilla avec délicatesse, presque avec tendresse puis le coucha entre les draps avant de venir le rejoindre une fois lui même dévêtu. Il se glissa dans son dos et appuya le blond contre son torse avant de lui embrasser la tempe. La tête du blond tomba vers l'avant et Sirius la lui redressa en tenant son menton. Il tourna son visage vers lui et constata qu'il avait les yeux fermés et son tint pâle tranchait avec les marches de doigts rouges sur sa gorge.

-Je sais ce que tu cherches mon ange, et tu ne trouveras pas, je m'en suis assuré. Mais si cela peut combler ton ennui et te faire plaisir, pourquoi pas, cherche.

Draco essaya de rester impassible. Vraiment. Mais son menton se mit progressivement à trembler et les larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses cils blonds l'une après l'autre pour dévaler ses joues et venir s'écraser sur la main de Sirius.

-Chut … Ne pleure pas. Je prendrai soin de toi.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous,

Ça y est, voici un nouveau chapitre plutôt décisif qui marque un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire. Les choses vont maintenant s'accélérer pour ce pauvre Draco et il devra se montrer fort car la suite sera difficile.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Je pense que tout le monde veut la mort de Sirius mais bon ... la fin n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, on a encore le temps. Arranger les choses entre Draco et Sirius me parait impossible. Enfin ... si Draco venait à retourner vers Sirius, et bien il serait aussi fou que lui. Mais c'est une éventualité que j'ai envisagé :). Et tu n'as pas encore fini de souhaiter que Draco et Remus finissent ensemble. Mais malheureusement, on ne verra plus beaucoup Remus à partir de là, mais on ne l'oubliera pas ne t'en fais pas.

 **merguez** : Je sais je suis sadique et j'adore faire du mal aux personnages que j'aime bien °-°. On ne les aime que plus quand (si) ils réussissent à traverser l'enfer qu'on leur réserve. Sirius est totalement fou ... donc oui il fait peur car totalement imprévisible. On va d'ailleurs avoir une belle démonstration là. Mais tu as raison tout est lié ;) mais d'une manière plus où moins éloignée. Violette saura démêler tout ça, on va d'ailleurs bientôt la retrouver.

 **eiko12** : Ne pleure pas! Je ne veux pas faire pleurer mes lecteurs :o (mais je suis tout de même contente de faire cet effet, ça veut dire que les sentiments transparaissent).

 **loves69** : Salut x). Trois fois en 2 jours? C'est beaucoup mais je suis contente que tu aimes. Mais je crains que Draco n'ait plus beaucoup d'occasion de montrer sa supériorité. Il est menacé de tous les côtés d'une part, et le physique ne suit plus trop ... il doit mettre plutôt toute son énergie à s'en sortir, et avec moi comme auteur, c'est pas gagné :D.

 **Mileminia** : Concentre toi sur tes examens! Je touche du bois pour toi. Tu auras toutes tes réponses bientôt, ça arrive, Violette est sur le coup. Et pour Sirius ... et bien la magie noire a laissé une emprunte indélébile sur lui malheureusement. Après, il y a encore de l'espoir.

 **Kazemarune** : Va falloir prendre un ticket, tout le monde veut du mal à Sirius en ce moment.

 **olga2000** : Ohhh ces deux là sont liés, c'est un lien magique bien sûr, mais il n'est pas là par hasard.

 **ps-Charlie** : Ce chapitre ne va pas te faire du bien non plus :( mais après vous aurez un peu de temps pour souffler avant qu'il ne faille retenir votre souffle de nouveau. Et je vais vous laisser mariner ... hum encore une dizaine de chapitre je pense :).

 **himechu** : Tu n'as pas encore tout vu de la folie de Sirius. Je trouve que dans ce chapitre, il est aussi terrifiant voir plus que ce qu'il nous a montré dans le chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il avait mal au crâne, une douleur aigue mais comme étouffée qui le laissait complètement désorienté alors qu'il se réveillait tant bien que mal. Son corps lui paraissait terriblement lourd lui rendant difficile la délicate tâche qu'était de s'extraire du lit. Il fut surpris un instant de ne pas reconnaître les murs de sa chambre mais il ne s'interrogea pas longtemps car son estomac se contracta brusquement. Il couru dans les toilettes, ne prenant pas garde aux portes qu'il claqua sur son passage et régurgita tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille.

Il avait déjà eut des nausées, beaucoup même avec cette malédiction qui sommeillait dans son ventre et qui le rendait si faible, mais jamais qui le faisait souffrir. Il eut la brusque impression que sa gorge était en feu et qu'elle n'avait pas la souplesse nécessaire pour gérer le flux qui s'échappait de son estomac. Bien vite, sa gorge se retrouva encombrée et faute de passage, une partie du vomis dû passer par son nez. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, à la fois de dégout et à cause de la sensation de panique qui venait du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer a chaque fois qu'il était prit d'un nouveau sursaut et aussi à cause du goût affreux et de sa position honteuse.

Il cracha dans la cuvette, une fois, deux fois, et vomi de nouveau, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à la porcelaine blanche alors que son corps était secoué contre sa volonté. C'était répugnant. Il serra un de ses bras autour de sa taille comme pour apaiser le bébé, ou la malédiction, il ne savait pas, et attendit une nouvelle vague. Elle vint rapidement, mais elle s'accompagna d'une main fraîche qui releva ses cheveux et épongea son front.

Il ne releva pas la tête, il savait à qui appartenait cette main car un de ses doigts portaient une alliance, la même que la sienne. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il lui serait impossible d'effacer de son esprit ces mains qui avaient tenté de l'étrangler la veille. Il frissonna violement à se souvenir et pencha la tête pour cracher la salive amère qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche. Draco resta plus longtemps que nécessaire agenouillé au dessus des toilettes, à cracher et à s'essuyer le nez avec le papier toilette avant de tirer la chasse. Il ne voulait pas faire face à son époux. Mais bientôt il lui fallu se relever. Il avait rassemblé assez de courage pour affronter Sirius, il était prêt.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit-il sèchement après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au visage de son époux derrière lui avant de se pencher pour se nettoyer le visage puis les dents. Il détestait lui tourner le dos, il se sentait encore plus vulnérable ainsi mais se montrer méfiant aurait irrité Sirius. D'ailleurs, il s'en voulait d'avoir été si catégorique car le brun avait l'air relativement de bonne humeur et il ne souhaitait pas lui offrir une raison de ne pas l'être.

Il était clairement nerveux maintenant. Il le voyait dans le miroir. Sirius poster dans son dos, si prêt que son souffle faisait sautiller quelques cheveux sur son crâne, le fixait sans cligner des yeux. Draco fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier au début, se brossant les dents en tentant de garder le corps le plus immobile possible pour ne pas toucher Sirius, mais il devint de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le silence s'étirait, puis de nerveux, il finit par être carrément angoissé. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Sirius, il n'osait pas. Il avait le sentiment que le brun n'attendait que cela, comme le prédateur qui attend que sa proie fasse un mouvement pour charger.

Cela aurait sûrement continué longtemps si Draco n'avait pas été distrait par la mousse qui lui tomba sur le menton. Il avait arrêté de se brosser les dents à un moment, il ne saurait dire lequel. Et la mousse c'était accumulé sur ses lèvres pour finir par couler hors de sa bouche. Il avait juste détourner les yeux deux secondes mais cela avait suffit à ce qu'une main s'enroule autour de son cou. Il poussa un halètement rendu aigu par la terreur et vit dans le reflet, le visage étonnement calme et serein de Sirius. Il cru un instant qu'il allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé la veille mais il n'en fit rien. Délicatement, Sirius dégagea ses cheveux de ses épaules, prenant le temps d'humer une mèche blanche avant de les ramener dans son dos et de les natter patiemment. Il resta silencieux pendant toute la manœuvre mais Draco ne se détendit pas, il était parfaitement immobile et respirait plus lentement.

-N'oublie pas de mettre un col roulé, chuchota Sirius contre son oreille.

La menace était à peine voilée.

Draco s'éternisa aussi longtemps que possible dans la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas sortir et croiser Sirius, il ne voulait pas ressentir cet état de faiblesse, il ne voulait pas être une victime. Alors il prit un bon bain, se fit un gommage du visage pour conserver la douceur de son tint (ce n'est pas parce qu'il usait de potion pour être imberbe que cela n'agressait pas l'épiderme), lava et sécha ses cheveux, et continua avec tout un tas de soin qu'il savait parfaitement inutile et ridiculement féminin. Mais cela lui permit de gagner du temps et ce n'est que lorsque Kreattur vint le chercher pour lui annoncer que tout le monde l'attendait pour déjeuner qu'il s'autorisa à sortir.

Il noua ses cheveux en un chignon serré qu'il tint grâce à sa broche et se sentit un peu mieux. C'était peut-être ridicule, surtout que ce bijou avait contribué à le blesser gravement mais c'était un sentiment à double tranchant. Il se sentait repoussé par ce bijou qui était aussi beau que tranchant mais il était rassuré car il avait vu la fine ligne rougeâtre sur la main de Sirius. Draco pouvait le blesser, et surtout, il pouvait se défendre.

-Tu es radieux, le complimenta Sirius alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Il avait la gorge trop nouée pour répondre alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête. En plus, sa gorge le faisait souffrir et il avait les marques violacées des doigts de Sirius qui souillaient sa délicate peau blanche (caché comme il l'avait conseillé, par un col roulé). Sa respiration sifflait quelque peu et il songea qu'il faudrait peut-être prendre une potion si jamais cela ne passait pas prochainement.

Draco sursauta quand la main de Sirius se posa gentiment sur les épaules et qu'il le poussait vers une place de libre. Il se laissa faire, le corps complètement crispé et les pupilles dilatées à force d'épier les moindres faits et gestes de l'homme. Il prit son assiette d'une main tremblante pour se servir quand Sirius s'assit face à lui. Il voulait occuper ses mains pour ne pas se mettre à fixer son époux comme un animal craintif.

-Vous vous êtes réconcilié, sourit Remus, c'est bien, je commençais à croire que je devais intervenir.

Remus semblait joyeux lorsqu'il s'adressa à eux, mais le regard qu'il laissa couler sur son ami laissa présager qu'il le surveillait étroitement et qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il était prêt à s'en aller avec le blond sans demander l'avis de quiconque. S'il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent c'est qu'il n'avait aucun endroit sûr à proposer à Draco. Mais il y travaillait. Il était aller à Gringotts à la naissance de Teddy sans le dire à personne, décidant de prendre son avenir en main, et avait réclamer tout ce qu'on lui devait par lègue. Il avait ainsi hérité d'un petit appartement en banlieue londonienne, une maison en forêt ainsi qu'une petite somme confortable qu'il avait versé au ¾ dans la voute de confiance de son fils. Cependant, les deux maisons étaient dans un état de délabrement avancé qui ne permettaient pas encore d'y vivre. Mais Remus y avait mis toutes ses économies, se concentrant d'abord sur l'appartement qui était moins cher à protéger et gardant la maison en forêt pour ses transformations. Dès que tous les sortilèges de protection seront posés, il comptait bien tirer Tonks Teddy et Draco loin de cette maison maudite.

En repensant à tout ce que lui avait confié Draco, il avait pris le risque de prendre contact avec Narcissa. Cela avait été difficile, très difficile et la réponse ne lui était parvenu que hier. Il avait du aller la chercher à la poste car les moyens sorciers étaient tous trop contrôlé. Il lui avait demandé si elle n'avait pas un endroit où cacher Draco et de lui en dire plus sur ce qu'elle supposait sur le lien qui unissait Draco et Sirius.

Merlin qu'il s'en voulait. Quand il lui avait proposé de partir la dernière fois, il aurait du insister qu'importe ce que Draco pensait car lui savait que le blond n'était pas prisonnier de Sirius. Mais il avait eut un affreux doute car maintenant qu'il y songeait, un détail le titillait. Quand Sirius avait agressé Draco après le mariage … pourquoi donc avait-il ressentit le contrecoup ?

La réponse l'avait déçu. Narcissa lui disait que le manoir était impossible pour Draco et que Bellatrix connaissait toutes ses résidences secondaires. Mais que l'ayant avertit du danger imminent que semblait courir Draco, qu'elle se chargerait également de trouver un endroit adéquat pour le recueillir. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait trouvé tous les briseurs de sorts pour mettre les protections maximal sur l'appartement. La difficulté avait été de les engager sans que personne ne puisse faire le lien entre elle et Remus. Elle lui avait également envoyé un elfe de maison qu'il avait envoyé secrètement rénover les logements. A la fin de la semaine, ils partiraient qu'importe ce que désirait Draco.

Pour leur lien. C'était plus compliqué que cela. Elle avait choisi soigneusement un contrat parmi les plus anciens que possédait la famille Black pour protéger au maximum les époux. Mais malheureusement, en tant qu'épousé, Draco restait en position de faiblesse quoi qu'il advienne. Cependant, il y avait une clause stricte qui interdisait l'usage des impardonnables sur les époux ainsi que quelques sortilèges bien spécifiques tel que ceux touchant à la magie de l'esprit ou servant en premier lieux à la torture. C'était donc cela qui avait attaqué Sirius lorsqu'il avait tenté la légilimencie sur Draco, sa propre magie. Il avait tenté de lire l'esprit de Draco et cela allait contre le contrat. Rien de plus rien de moins. Avait-il même pris le temps de lire cette maudite feuille avant de la signer ? Et maintenant, Remus s'en voulait d'autant plus car il aurait pu quitter cet endroit plus tôt. Il aurait du faire confiance à Narcissa. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Mais encore une fois, elle lui apprit quelque chose qui ébranla sa foie en Dumbledore. Il y avait une prophétie qui liait Sirius et Draco (ça il le savait depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'il n'y avait aucun contrat les obligeants à ce marier entre eux), et c'était la raison principale de toutes ces machinations orchestrées par Narcissa et le directeur maintenant décédé. Le vieil homme avait une fois de plus été témoin d'une prophétie qu'il avait été le seul à connaître. Du moins à connaître entièrement. Apparemment, lorsque cette prophétie avait été faite, Dumbledore se trouvait au département des mystères dans un rassemblement à huit clos pour expliquer comment diable Sirius Black avait fait pour sortir de ce foutu voile. Et il se trouve qu'un voyant faisait partis des personnes travaillant au département des mystères. La prophétie aurait été faite alors que cet homme inconnu ramenait Dumbledore aux étages supérieurs et quelqu'un aurait assisté à une partie avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne se referme sur le professeur et le voyant en transe. Narcissa lui avoua clairement que cet homme est un mangemort dont elle taira le nom et Remus avait juré en apprenant qu'il y avait un mangemort langue-de-plomb. Ça n'arrangeait certainement pas leur affaire.

Mais cette personne n'avait eut qu'à se rendre à la salle des prophéties et chercher la plus récente. Le nom de Draco Malfoy et Sirius Black y figurant, il n'avait eu qu'à additionner 2 et 2 et ramener cette information à son maître. A partir de cet instant, Dumbledore avait eut très peu de temps pour protéger Draco et faire un faux contrat magique avec un langue-de-plomb appartenant au camp de la lumière pour berner l'espion et ainsi protéger Sirius et Draco de Voldemort. Puis, il avait informé Narcissa et ils avaient ficelé le plan ensemble.

Mais il était terriblement curieux de savoir pourquoi autant de précautions. Malheureusement, Narcissa ne pouvait y répondre. Elle pu juste lui affirmer qu'un enfant naîtra effectivement de Sirius et Draco et que de là découleront des conséquences majeures pour le siècle prochain. Mais qu'en aucun cas, Draco ne devrait tomber entre les mains de son maître.

Donc, pour Remus, avec toutes ces nouvelles informations et vu tout ce que Draco lui avait dit sur Sirius, il était préférable quelque part que celui-ci pense encore sa vie liée à celle du blond car Merlin seul sait ce qu'il était capable de faire. Remus n'était certainement pas idiot, il savait très bien que Draco ne lui avait pas tout dit et avait voilé une bonne partie de la vérité, mais il n'avait pas insisté car le secret lui pesait. Et il pensait sincèrement que la vérité aurait été trop cruelle à entendre pour le blond. Il aimait et idéalisait tellement ses parents … Remus ne voulait pas briser l'image de sa mère.

Son regard s'adoucit dès qu'il se tourna vers le blond et Draco tenta un petit sourire tremblant vers le loup-garou qui le lui rendit doucement. Le blond ne soutint pas son regard, trop conscient de la présence de Sirius et de Tonks qui les veillaient. Remus aussi s'en rendit compte car il baissa ses yeux vers Teddy, amenant la conversation vers un sujet plus léger, à savoir si ce petit glouton avait une faim de loup. Le loup-garou tenait son fils dans ses bras et lui donnait le biberon. Il semblait radieux et Draco voyait enfin le bel homme qu'il aurait pu être si son état psychologique n'avait pas été si lamentable et son corps plus soigné. Le blond jeta à peine un coup d'œil au bébé, préférant regarder le contenu des assiettes pour se préparer mentalement à la suite.

-Je me rendrai au ministère après le petit déjeuner, dit Draco du ton le plus doux qu'il puisse prendre en tentant d'imiter les intonations de Remus.

-Au ministère ? S'étonna Remus. Ce n'est pas possible Draco.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en serrant l'assiette de manière incontrôlable entre ses doigts tremblants.

-Il est tombé, expliqua Remus, on ne peut plus s'y rendre impunément. Surtout pas toi, Sirius et toi seriez en danger.

-Qu'est-ce que Sirius a à voir avec Draco ? Demanda Tonks en servant une tasse de café à son compagnon. Si Draco se fait capturer ce ne sera pas sa faute, il n'aura pas failli à sa promesse de le protéger.

-Sirius m'a donné son accord, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Draco en ignorant Tonks.

Il savait que le ministère était tombé mais il savait également qu'il n'avait rien à craindre en y allant. Il avait enfin accompli sa mission, le Lord n'allait certainement pas l'attaquer maintenant. La pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver serait de se faire enlever et actuellement, c'était une situation qu'il espérait.

-Il a vraiment fait ça ? S'étonna Remus en lançant un regard réprobateur à son ami. C'est totalement inconscient !

-Excuse moi Moony, dit Sirius en prenant un petit air de chien battu, ça lui tenait à cœur donc je lui ai dit oui.

-Même si je ne comprends pas ce que vous me cachez, dit Tonks avec agacement, Remus à raison, tu n'iras pas au ministère Draco, c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais il a pro-

-Non, répliqua Remus avec fermeté, tu nous mettrais tous en danger. Pour cette fois Draco, je me dois de m'opposer à toi pour ta sécurité.

Remus le regarda avec gravité, songeant aux consignes de Narcissa. Il avait promis, jamais il ne laisserai le blond se faire enlever, et par extension, son ami. Mais cela l'embêtait tout de même. Il avait eut écho de la période où Draco se rendait quotidiennement au ministère et, jusqu'à son incident, cela avait semblé être une période heureuse pour le couple. Alors Remus cherchait quelque chose qui pouvait pallier cette sortie. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien trouvé d'assez sûr mais il songeait de plus en plus à amener Draco visiter le monde moldu. Sauf que c'était délicat. Greyback sévissait depuis la chute du ministère et Remus savait qu'il ne pouvait se soustraire au flair du loup. Dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors, il prenait le risque d'être repéré par un loup-garou et il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution à ce problème. Surtout que l'ordre avait récemment compris, après l'attaque du terrier, que Voldemort se servait du flair des loups pour débusquer les membres de l'ordre dissimulés sous fidelitas une fois qu'il connaissait une zone approximative. Et il ne pouvait pas courir se risque alors il devait pour l'instant, faire face au visage abattu du blond.

Draco referma la bouche qu'il avait gardée ouverte et dévisagea longuement le loup-garou avant de baisser la tête. Il se sentait terriblement déçu et trahis. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Remus entre tous s'oppose à lui. Remus soupira discrètement alors que son visage prenait un air soucieux. Il venait de heurter les sentiments du garçon et il s'en sentant désolé mais la sécurité était primordiale en ses temps troubles et il protégerait tous les gens de cette maison, même d'eux-mêmes.

Draco releva rapidement la tête vers Sirius dans l'espoir de trouver un vague soutient mais il fit face à un petit sourire indulgent. Immédiatement, le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il rougissait de colère.

Sirius n'avait jamais prévu de le laisser sortir. Il voulait simplement que Draco lève la protection du contrat pour pouvoir de nouveau l'approcher. Mais quel idiot ! Quel abruti ! Il avait foncé dans le tas, excité par toutes les découvertes qu'il avait faite sans penser aux conséquences. Ce n'était certainement pas digne d'un serpentard et il en payait le prix. Il se sentit encore plus vulnérable (si c'était déjà humainement possible) et il frissonna légèrement. L'idée de tout avouer à Remus était soudainement tentante mais il n'aurait plus rien pour le protéger si Remus se rangeait aux côtés de son ami. Il se sentait prisonnier … prisonnier et en danger.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne vous parliez plus ? Demanda soudainement Tonks quand elle vit que l'état d'abattement de Draco se prolongeait et qu'il lançait des regards lourds de reproches à Sirius.

Draco tourna brusquement sa tête vers Tonks et reporta directement son regard vers Sirius. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air serein avec un petit sourire qui criait au blond « choisi bien ». C'était maintenant ou jamais, se disait le blond, soit il avouait soit il se taisait, mais dans les deux cas, son destin s'en retrouverait scellé. Il rassembla les mots dans sa tête, prévoyant une formulation courte et incisive quand il fut pris d'un doute. Tonks pourrait-elle en profiter au vue de l'inimitié qu'il y avait entre eux en dépit du bon sens et de la justice ? Et Remus, par amour pour cette connasse ne choisirait-il pas de se ranger à son avis ? Finalement, n'était-ce pas la seule chose que Sirius attendait pour pouvoir finir ce qu'il avait commencé ? Un prétexte.

La peur s'insinua dans ses veines et se mis à couler comme un poison.

Draco bafouilla un début de réponse incohérente alors que son regard vagabondait de l'un à l'autre et l'assiette lui échappa des mains. Elle explosa dans le sol en une multitude de débris coupant que Draco fixait d'un air atterré sans oser bouger. Il releva la tête lentement, gardant les mains écartées au dessus de ses genoux, complètement figé et croisa le regard inquiet de Remus.

Le loup-garou fut soudainement pris d'un horrible doute. Draco avait l'air paniqué, même terrorisé et sentait la peur. Il s'apprêtait à demander des explications à Sirius quand il entendit le raclement d'une chaise sur le côté et vit celui-ci se lever du coin de l'œil. Immédiatement, Draco plongea sous la table à genoux pour rassembler les morceaux dans une précipitation rendue maladroite par la panique. Il en avait déjà trois en main quand la main chaude de Sirius saisit son poignet et qu'il tira dessus pour le relever sans brusquerie mais avec fermeté. Draco glapit, serrant par réflexe les morceaux d'assiette dans sa main et s'entaillant la paume par la même occasion.

Remus fronça un peu plus les sourcils si possible et donna son fils à sa compagne pour aller séparer les deux hommes. Il avait déjà sa baguette en main pour immobiliser son ami quand il croisa le regard gris du blond. Draco le suppliait silencieusement de ne pas intervenir. Le loup garou reste finalement immobile, ne sachant que faire, mais gardant tout de même l'œil aux aguets en cas d'éclats de la part de l'un ou l'autre. Il ne ferait rien pour l'instant mais dès que Draco sera seul, il comptait bien avoir des réponses sur ce qu'il se passait exactement dans cette maison. Et si ces réponses ne lui plaisaient pas, il promettait sur sa magie qu'ami ou pas, il ne resterait pas assez de Sirius Black pour l'identifier une fois qu'il aurait fini avec.

-Laisse Kreattur faire, dit Sirius qui n'avait pas vu Remus debout dans son dos, regarde, tu t'es coupé.

-Ça va, s'empressa de dire Draco en ramenant sa main libre dans son dos. Ça va ce n'est rien.

-Vient t'asseoir que je regarde.

-Non ! Dit-il alors que son cœur s'emballait. Non ! Ce n'est rien.

Il releva la tête vers Sirius, priant pour qu'il arrêter de le toucher. Son cœur lui faisait mal, le bruit de son sang battant furieusement dans ses tempes lui paraissait assourdissant alors que ses yeux se révulsaient. Il entendit vaguement Kreattur apparaître et dire quelque chose à Remus et petit à petit, le son sembla s'estomper jusqu'à devenir un petit bourdonnement étouffé. Il reporta son regard vers Sirius avec l'impression d'être infiniment lent et son corps lui paru lourd. Il le regarda, incapable de comprendre ce que le brun lui disait puis sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre comment, il se retrouva dans les bras de Sirius.

-… Draco ? Draco ! Draco ! DRACO !

-Oui ? Répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Respire calmement, lui dit Sirius en amenant une serviette à son visage qu'il colla à son nez.

Il du comprendre devant le regard perdu de Draco que celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils avaient tous été inquiet quand le blond avait commencé à basculer en avant lentement comme si il allait s'évanouir et cela serait surement arrivé si Sirius ne l'avait pas rattrapé puis secoué brusquement jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse. Il du le faire un peu trop fort car le blond c'était mis à saigner du nez et il avait semblé à Sirius qu'il avait encore pâli si c'était possible.

-Allonge toi, dit Sirius en le menant jusqu'au canapé du salon. Remus ramène lui quelque chose de sucré, s'il-te-plait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Demanda Draco d'une voix pâteuse alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être privé de ses forces.

-Tu as fait un malaise, dit Sirius en soulevant ses jambes une fois qu'il fut allongé, tient le mouchoir.

Draco obéit et eut l'impression que ses sens lui revenaient lentement mais sûrement. Mais il se sentait encore bizarre, comme étranger à son propre corps et c'est pourquoi il demanda sans aucune crainte :

-Je vais mourir ?

-Il est encore temps.

Draco fut surpris d'obtenir une réponse honnête de la part de Sirius et le dévisagea longuement, du moins, assez longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il ne disait pas. Sa grossesse, il ne la mènera pas à terme ou il en mourrait.

-Je vais y arriver, dit Draco qui pourtant n'avait aucune force.

-Tu es trop faible. J'ai été idiot de croire que ça marcherait.

Draco se sentit bêtement blessé à ce commentaire. Oui il se savait maigre et blafard, mais il ne pensait pas être en si mauvaise condition physique. Il avait l'impression que Sirius l'accusait en lui reprochant de ne pas être assez fort pour porter ce bébé et cela remua quelque chose en lui qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda Draco d'une voix chevrotante.

Il était passé au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte, preuve évidente de son état de faiblesse. Sirius ne répondit pas, le regardant encore une fois d'une façon étrange et Draco insista. Reposant encore deux fois la question avant d'être interrompu par Remus qui ramenait des crêpes aux chocolats et aux fraises et une tasse de thé. Le loup-garou souhaita rester à son chevet, regardant le brun avec méfiance mais Sirius réussit à détourner son attention en faisant allusion à la possibilité d'appeler un médicomage. Cela sembla rassurer l'homme car il retourna dans la cuisine, sans pour autant oublier de lancer un regard derrière lui. Pour une fois, même s'il ressentait l'envi cuisante de garder le loup-garou auprès de lui, Draco ne le retint pas, le priant de s'en aller. Sirius lui répondait enfin et c'était trop important pour qu'il interrompe cette conversation. Mais il resta silencieux, regardant le dos du loup-garou s'éloigner pour finalement quitter le salon.

-Je vais y arriver, souffla encore Draco en acceptant mollement la cuillère de nourriture que lui tendit son époux.

-Tu l'aimes ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius avec agacement.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Le fœtus ! Qui d'autre ?! Aboya son époux alors que ses yeux se plissaient de colère en se tournant vers la porte de la cuisine où venait de disparaître Remus.

Draco fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué. S'interroger sur les réactions de Sirius ne lui apporterait uniquement un mal de crâne.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Draco avec évidence et conviction, c'est mon bébé, bien sûr que je l'aime, même si c'est toi le père.

Sirius pinça ses lèvres à cette remarque, blessé et foudroya du regard le ventre du blond. Draco n'aima pas ce regard, surtout dirigé vers son enfant et posa sa main à plat sur son ventre comme pour le protéger de Sirius. Mais cela eut l'effet inverse et le regard de Sirius s'acéra alors que son visage se déformait par le dégout.

-Comment peux-tu aimer cette chose? Demanda finalement Sirius avec brusquerie et plein de venin dans la voix.

-C'est mon bébé, répondit Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Cela pourrait être un strangulot ou un hippogriffe que je l'aimerai toujours.

Sirius ne répondit pas à cela et Draco eut une réponse qu'il craignait d'avoir depuis le début. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et repoussa la main du brun. Sirius le dévisagea et Draco osa le regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

-C'est cela ? Demanda Draco alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

-Quoi ?

-Ce qu'il y a dans mon ventre, chuchota-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait. Ce … ce n'est pas humain ?

Sirius resta silencieux, lui donnant la réponse qu'il attendait et les sanglots de Draco brisèrent le silence du séjour.

-Alors c'est cela ? Continua-t-il alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots incontrôlables. Tu l'aurais tué à la naissance, t'assurant ta liberté même si je survivais et cela aurait été encore mieux si je mourrais dans la foulée. Tu aurais donné à la magie un héritier avec moi que tu aurais pu éliminer sans l'avoir sur ta conscience ? Et hop ! Délié du contrat ? C'est ça ? N'est-ce pas ? C'EST-ÇA !?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tonks depuis la cuisine. Il ne va pas mieux ?

-Ce n'est rien ! Répondit précipitamment Sirius, une simple divergence d'opinion. Calme toi, continua-t-il dans un chuchotement en passant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Mais il fut repoussé brutalement par un Draco rendu hystérique par le chagrin. Le blond se mit à le frapper et lui jeta l'assiette et la fourchette à la figure. Celle-ci alla se briser sur la table alors que les crêpes s'étalaient sur les cheveux et le manteau de Sirius qui le regardait avec effarement. Sirius leva les bras pour se protéger des coups complètement aléatoires que le blond faisait pleuvoir sur lui et tentait de lui saisir les bras sans grand succès. Il finit tout de même par prendre sa baguette pour jeter un sort de silence autour d'eux et cela, juste à temps car Draco se mit ensuite à hurler :

-QUE JE ME CALME ?! TU ES UN MONSTRE SIRIUS BLACK ! TU ES.. tu es

Il vacilla, ne pouvant continuer dans son coup d'éclat alors que ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Le ton de sa voix diminua progressivement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un faible gémissement. Ses yeux noyés de larmes ne savaient plus sur quoi se poser et sans pouvoir se contrôler, sa tête bascula vers l'arrière. Il se sentit soulever de terre et tenta de repousser Sirius, de se débattre, mais il faut croire que ses coups étaient bien faibles car cela ne fit même pas ciller le brun.

-Ne me touche pas, marmonna-t-il alors que les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues, ne me touche pas. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un enfoiré de la pire espèce, tu ne mérites même pas de mourir, j'espère que le maître te trouvera et qu'il te fera souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert Black, tu aurais du rester derrière ton putain de voile, misérable traitre à ton sang, espèce de salaud …

La liste d'insulte continua longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le fil de ses pensées et ne se retrouve allongé sur son lit. Il tourna la tête pour s'éloigner de la main de Sirius qui voulait lui essuyer le visage. Draco regarda le mur avec obstination.

-Je ne t'aurai pas tué, dit Sirius en passant tout de même sa main dans ses cheveux, démêlant progressivement les longues mèches blanches.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Draco d'une voix rauque. Vous m'auriez gardé éternellement chez vous ?

Encore une fois, le silence lui répondit et Draco serra ses lèvres et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible pour ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'avait pensé faire Sirius. Finalement, se dit amèrement Draco, tout ce temps où il avait cru être haï par son époux … c'était sans doute tout l'inverse qui se déroulait dans l'esprit déranger de Black. A vouloir bien faire, il avait gagné l'amour d'un malade mental.

-Si tu veux des enfants je t'en ferai convenablement plus tard, dit Sirius comme une vague proposition pour se réconcilier. Autant que tu veux.

-Allez vous faire foutre.

-Ecoute, tu es épuisé, repose toi et quand tu te réveilleras, tout ira mieux. Je te le promet, dit-il en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Draco brusquement en craignant le pire.

-Tu seras débarrassé de cette chose et nous reprendrons les choses correctement.

Il crispa sa main sur son ventre et fut, pour une fois, rassuré de sentir l'espèce de grouillement familier de la malédiction qui s'agitait sous sa peau. Il fit des petits gestes circulaires, massant la peau et eut la vague impression que cela suffit à arrêter l'agitation du bébé.

-Quelles choses ? Demanda-t-il alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre lui faisant presque mal tant il s'affolait.

-Celle que l'on a arrêtée avant cet incident.

Draco avait envi de hurler. Sirius parlait du moment où ils avaient fait semblant d'avoir de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. En fait, comprit le blond avec encore plus d'effroi, ce n'était pas lui que Sirius aimait, c'était simplement la sensation d'être aimé qui lui plaisait.

-Tu es fou à lier … complètement cinglé …

-Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, repose toi.

Draco sursauta quand Sirius passa une main sous sa tête pour le redresser et qu'il porta une fiole à ses lèvres. Sommeil sans rêve, comprit-il en humant la potion. Il paniqua et commença à se débattre. Il ne voulait pas ! Pas maintenant ! Il frappa Sirius au visage dans l'agitation et son poignet fut tordu pour le calmer mais Draco continua à se débattre. Tentant de le mordre et de l'atteindre avec ses pieds.

-C'est pour ton bien, grogna Sirius. Une fois que j'aurais arrangé ça, je te jure que ce sera bien. J'ai fais une erreur, je sais, mais je vais tout arranger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, lui disait-il en gardant sa main qui tenait la potion hors de porté des gestes désordonnés du blond, tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire chez moi mais je vais m'améliorer. Je te promets, alors arrête de bouger. Demain le cauchemar sera fini. Petrificus totalus.

Draco sentit avec horreur chacun de ses muscles se figer et sentit la potion glisser dans sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire alors que Sirius continuait de lui parler.

-Je comptais arranger ça une fois que nous nous serions réconcilié, disait-il doucement avec un air repentant sur le visage. Je t'ai fais du mal Draco, je sais, mais je t'aurais enlevé cette chose, je te promet.

Draco aurait voulu pouvoir fermer les yeux à ce moment. Le regarder était trop dur et cela soulevait trop de sentiment négatif en lui. Mais heureusement, le charme fut rompu et il retomba mollement sur le lit, se voyant obliger de déglutir pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la potion qui reposait déjà dans sa gorge. Il resta allongé, complètement vaincu et ne bougea pas quand Sirius l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, s'excusant encore de la tournure de la situation. Puis, il partit.

-Kreattur, chuchota Draco une fois que la porte eut claquée.

L'elfe de maison apparu et Draco s'empressa de se redresser et d'enfoncer son index dans sa bouche. Il du s'y prendre à trois fois mais il réussi à se faire vomir. Il pu ainsi éliminer une grande part de la potion de son corps même si cela le laissait tout de même somnolant.

-Va chez Danitza, dit-il, va chercher des gouttes de la mort-vivante et met le dans leurs boissons. Vite ! S'exclama-t-il.

L'elfe de maison disparu immédiatement et Draco se précipita vers sa male. Il jeta tous ses vêtements dedans et lança tous les livres ainsi que son album photo et son courrier se trouvant sur son petit bureau. Il mit à peine une minute à faire sa male mais le sommeil le rattrapa inévitablement.

-Maître…. Maître ?

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Il sentit le grouillement dans son ventre et passa une main apaisante dessus, se rassurant par la même occasion.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-11h17 maîtres, répondit le petit elfe avec une inquiétude visible sur le visage. Kreattur a endormi le médicomage qui est venu.

Il avait dormi deux petites heures mais Sirius n'avait pas chômé. Un médicomage avait déjà été appelé pour l'opération. Il frissonna et se félicita d'avoir vomi cette potion.

-Quel médicomage ?

-Un homme que le vieux Kreattur ne connaît pas.

-Tu as bien fait, le félicita-t-il. Envoie un message à . Assure toi que le message arrive une fois qu'on sera parti. Dit lui d'aller récupérer Teddy. Prend ma malle, on s'en va.

Draco se leva et rejoignit rapidement la salle de bain pour se nettoyer le visage et la bouche. Il alla dans le bureau de Sirius, pièce qu'il avait habituellement interdiction de visiter et fouilla dans chacun des tiroirs jusqu'à trouver une bourse pleine qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il continua de fouiller la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il quitta cette pièce et pénétra dans celle d'à côté avant de se figer sur le pas de la porte. Sur le mur, une tapisserie représentait l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il avait déjà visité cette pièce il y a longtemps de cela mais n'avait rien pu faire pour enlever cette horreur. Alors il avait simplement abandonné et oublié cette pièce. Il resta immobile, observant les nœuds et les branches de l'arbre aller et venir entre les membres de la famille puis claqua la porte.

-Kreattur, donne moi le médaillon, dit-il en descendant les marches deux à deux.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Il sursauta, manquant de tomber dans l'escalier et se tourna vers le tableau en gardant une main sur son cœur.

-Oui, répondit-il au portrait de Walburga Black.

-Prend soin de toi et de ton enfant, dit-elle simplement.

Draco resta silencieux, incapable de répondre et baissa son regard vers son ventre. Il ne savait même pas ce qui reposait au fond de ses entrailles. Il retint l'exclamation qui montait lentement dans sa gorge et posa une main douce sur son ventre. Peu importe, se dit-il, foutu pour foutu, il préférait se battre pour cette nouvelle vie que pour la sienne qui était coincé entre Sirius et le Lord Voldemort.

-Je le ferai.

-Le médaillon, croassa l'elfe de maison en tendant le bijou à Draco.

Il le prit et le passa à son cou, sursautant quand ses entrailles s'agitèrent aux contacts de la magie noire du bijou. Pendant un instant, il voulu arracher le bijou de son cou, et le lancer le plus loin possible de lui mais il se ravisa.

-Je compte sur toi pour bien servir Draco, dit le portrait au vieil elfe qui rougit de plaisir en jurant de servir son jeune maître du mieux possible.

Draco s'éloigna, laissant l'elfe de maison faire ses adieux à cette maison et alla dans le salon. Remus était avachi le canapé et son fils à l'abri dans un couffin que Draco imaginait là par la présence d'esprit de Kreattur. Le bébé braillait de toutes ses forces, remuant ses petits points alors que son visage rougissait. Hésitant, Draco s'avança d'un pas et le prit dans ses bras. Il berça l'enfant, le nourrit avec un biberon entamé qui reposait sur la table du salon tout en continuant à chercher Sirius. Celui-ci était dans la cuisine, endormi sur la table avec le médicomage que Draco n'avait également jamais vu. Tonks gisait contre le plan de travail, à genou sur le sol, une tasse de thé renversée sur ses genoux. Le blond hésita sur le pas de la porte, craignant à tout instant que Sirius ne se réveille avec un air triomphant et ne cherche à l'étrangler. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Déglutissant, Draco s'avança à pas de loup et leva une main qu'il avança avec une lenteur insupportable vers Sirius. Teddy était confortablement calé dans ses bras, ses petits cheveux roses devenant progressivement blond à mesure qu'il s'endormait. Sentir sa respiration calme et son petit cœur permit à Draco de reprendre son sang froid et il pu glisser ses mains dans les poches de Sirius. Il ne prit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit sa baguette et la contempla un instant, songeant à tout le mal que ce petit bout de bois aurait pu lui faire.

Draco fouilla chaque sorcier présent dans la cuisine, les dépouillant de leur effet personnels comme Sirius n'avait eut aucun remord à le faire pour lui des mois plus tôt et quitta la cuisine, regagna le salon et allongea le bébé somnolant dans son landau. Prenant les extrémités de la baguette à deux mains, il la brisa d'un coup sec, sentant une extrême satisfaction s'écouler dans ses veines et jeta les morceaux sur la table basse bien en évidence. N'étant même pas satisfait, il brisa les morceaux jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient trop petit pour qu'il puisse les détruire à main nue. Puis il fit de même avec la baguette de Tonks par pure méchanceté cette fois-ci et vola la baguette du médicomage qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Elle ne lui serait pas d'un grand secoure mais cela pourrait toujours être utile. Dans le doute, il retourna dans la cuisine et fouilla dans le tiroir jusqu'à trouvé un grand couteau de cuisine qu'il rangea soigneusement dans la ceinture de sa robe de sorcier.

Puis, debout dans le salon, il hésita quelques secondes et s'approcha de Remus. Il redressa l'homme, passant sa main sur sa joue à la barbe piquante et la caressa quelques secondes. Il voulait savoir ce que l'on ressentait. Alors il se glissa sur le canapé aux côtés du loup-garou endormi, le manipula avec précaution pour s'entourer de ses bras et allongea son cou pour venir l'embrasser doucement. Il resta immobile un long instant. Les yeux fermés, le cœur apaisé, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras abimés du loup-garou. Il poussa finalement un petit soupire tremblant et fini par ouvrir les yeux après une dernière pression pleine de tendresse. Il sursauta, s'arrachant des bras du blond quand son regard croisa les yeux mordorés du loup-garou.

-J-je …

Il resta muet, son visage brulant sous la honte ressentit alors que Remus l'observait simplement. Le loup-garou se leva et Draco eut un mouvement de recul, se demandant comment diable il pouvait être encore debout. Il eut sa réponse quand il ramassa sa tasse abandonnée sur la table basse et qu'il cracha le thé qu'il avait gardé en bouche tout ce temps.

-Je finirais par m'endormir comme les autres, dit-il sereinement. Que comptes-tu faire Draco ?

-Remus, supplia-t-il alors qu'il croisait le regard compréhensif de l'homme.

-Est-ce pour cela ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, souffla Draco en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion au baiser, non. Si ça avait été le cas, peut-être aurais-je trouvé la force de rester.

-Tu es … comme mon louveteau.

-Je sais.

-Ne pleure pas.

Il renifla péniblement avant de baisser la tête pour cacher ses larmes au loup-garou. Il ne la releva pas, même lorsque la main chaude de l'homme vint essuyer gentiment ses larmes avant de le bercer contre son épaule patiemment. Cependant, il sentait les gestes du blond ralentir à mesure que le sommeil le gagnait. Il le mena au canapé, le laissant s'allonger et veilla à le recouvrir.

-J'ai ordonné à Kreattur de prévenir la grand-mère de Teddy, dit Draco après avoir reniflé une nième fois, elle sera prévenue dès que je serai parti.

-Reste en sécurité Draco.

-Je ne suis en sécurité nul part.

-J'ai fais une promesse, articula péniblement le loup-garou alors que le sommeil devenait un peu plus présent, je ne faillirais pas. Je t'attendrais à la station Angel. Tous les jours à 16h.

Draco baissa la tête vers la main du loup-garou qui glissa quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Appelle et je viendrais.

-Remus …

-Viens à la station, le coupa-t-il.

Il sanglota fort au dessus du loup-garou, tenant sa chemise entre ses mains et refusant de quitter le maraudeur qui s'endormait. Le loup-garou lui offrit un dernier sourire d'encouragement alors que ses yeux papillonnaient.

-Je pense, chuchota-t-il entre deux crises de larmes, je pense que je vous ai aimé.

Draco releva la tête quand il constata qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse et il ne pleura qu'un peu plus fort en constatant que le loup-garou c'était endormi. Il ressentait un vide immense creuser sa poitrine en constatant que sa déclaration restera à jamais sans réponse.

-Kreattur ? Articula-t-il péniblement. Apporte moi ma malle.

Il fouilla dedans une fois qu'il l'eut et, n'hésitant qu'une seconde, il ouvrit son carnet, écrivit tout ce qu'il c'était passé cette après-midi, incluant sa déclaration inachevée et termina son carnet enfin :

 _« Je crois que je vais mourir._

 _Ou que j'aille, qui que je fuis, l'issue semble être la même._

 _Alors je lègue tout ce que je possède à mon bébé s'il venait à naître. Remus Lupin sera alors son parrain et Danitza Otrez sa marraine. Si la guerre venait à avoir une issue favorable pour ma famille, je souhaite que mes parents élèvent mon enfant comme le leur auprès de mon petit frère. Je laisse à leur préférence le choix du prénom. Si jamais tel n'est pas le cas, la garde reviendra au parrain et à la marraine. Si Remus Lupin ou Danitza Otrez se montraient incapable de s'occuper de l'enfant, je nomme Violette Lake, Severus Rogue et ensuite Molly Weasley comme tutrice. Ma seule volonté : que jamais cet enfant ne soit présenté à son père. Je ne désire rien de cet homme, ni argent, ni titre, ni d'aide d'aucune sorte alors respectez ce simple souhait je vous en supplie._

 _Si jamais, par malheur, nous mourrions tous les deux, enterrez nous avec tout ce que je possède. Rendez nos dépouilles à la famille Malfoy. Tel est mon souhait._

 _Ici repose la vie de Draco Lucius Black né Malfoy »_

-Maître ?

-Je suis prêt Kreattur.

Il glissa le carnet sous la couette qui recouvrait Remus et le cala dans sa main. Il caressa une dernière fois une cicatrice qui abimait le visage de l'homme et l'embrassa sur le front. Il ferma sa malle, la donna à Kreattur puis il alla se mettre dans le centre de la cheminée, prit une grosse poignée de poudre et hésita. Où aller ? Il sentit le sang battre à ses tempes alors que l'adrénaline l'alimentait et il embrassa une dernière fois ce salon qui aurait été témoin de tant de tristesse et de douleur à ses yeux et il su.

-Bibliothèque du ministère, récita-t-il.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous,  
Alors je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu inquiète pour les chapitres à venir. Ce sont les plus récents en terme d'écriture (c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'ont pas eut 4 réécritures et 3 relectures x). Donc là ... et bien je n'ai plus trop de marge pour modifier l'histoire si je veux tenir les délais de parutions! Mais vous inquiétez pas hein, j'ai encore une dizaine de chapitres d'avances ... juste plus le temps de les modifier encore et encore. C'est un peu frustrant, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mon premier jet, ni de mon deuxième d'ailleurs ... mais j'espère que ça ira tout de même. De toute façon, si ça ne va pas, vous me le direz et je me débrouillerai pour trouver le temps là où il est pour vous fournir des chapitres de meilleurs qualités!

 **amazonepotter** : Alors sache que ton commentaire m'a extrêmement fait plaisir! C'est le genre de réflexion que je voulais apporter aux lecteurs car j'estime que Sirius n'est pas le grand méchant de l'histoire. Mais la nuance est difficile à apporter vu que je suis ne suivais que le point de vue de Draco. Maintenant, ça devrait évoluer vu qu'ils sont séparés et j'espère que ça leur apportera à tous un peu de profondeur. Sirius à encore le temps de se remettre en question. Il commencera d'ailleurs à y songer dès maintenant mais ça ne suffira peut-être pas.  
Et ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien finir cette histoire. J'ai déjà prévu la fin et j'en ai déjà débattu avec la meilleure amie. Peut-être que je vous mettrai aux derniers chapitres les différentes fin que j'avais prévu. En tout cas, les deux fins que j'ai prévu se valent à mon goût, c'est juste que ça inverse simplement les points de vue qu'on à de chaque personne. Ohhhh je suis trop excitée d'arrivée à la fin en vrai ... mais ce n'est pas tout de suite!

 **Rosa-fic** : Draco a quand même trahi Sirius en utilisant la potion aphrodisiaque. Ça doit être terriblement blessant que quelqu'un trompe ses sens pour pouvoir du temps avec son conjoint. Ça montre le manque de sentiment (et le dégout) qu'il a pour Sirius. La réaction de Sirius est compréhensible à mon sens du moins, jusqu'à ce que tout dérape. Mais ils sont tous les deux en fautes. Draco a toujours voulu une "bonne relation" avec Sirius, mais il n'a jamais voulu de Sirius. Au contraire, Sirius voulait Draco mais il a toujours haït ce qu'il représentait. Ils n'ont jamais été accordé, et n'ont finalement jamais pris le temps de discuter convenablement et d'avancer ensemble dans cette situation compliquée et nouvelle. C'était en quelque sorte voué à l'échec. Maintenant, il leur faudra essayé de reconstruire leur relation si jamais ils ont l'occasion de se revoir.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : J'y pense réellement! Je te promet, mais ma prochaine fic est déjà en cours d'écriture et elle me parait longue. Alors je n'écrirais pas de Draco/Remus avant un moment sorry.  
Mais tu as raison, c'est la "fin d'une époque". Et le voyage sera peut-être moins compliqué que ce qu'on attend. Après tout, le plus grand ennemi de Draco pour l'instant, c'était en quelque sorte sa relation avec Sirius. Maintenant qu'il est enceint, parti, il n'a pratiquement plus rien à craindre (enfin, si il reste sa santé). Si il la joue bien, ça peut se passer en douceur, mais à condition qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir et qu'il fasse profil bas. Car Voldemort l'attend toujours.

 **Kazemarune** : Ah ah j'ai trop rigolé en imaginant Draco et un hippogriffe. Mais tu sais, j'aime beaucoup la mythologie nordique et les histoires sur Loki alors ... qui sait de quoi je serai capable Mouhahahhahahaha! (Rassure toi, je te promet, ce ne sera ni un hippogriffe ni un strangulot).  
Mais oui tu as raison, ça se finit bien.

 **ps-Charlie:** Et oui, c'est la fin des Maraudeurs mais c'était à prévoir. Mais la balle est dans le camp de Sirius, il peut encore essayé de réparer ses relations avec les autres. Draco lui a d'autres soucis à régler, comme la malédiction. Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça ira vite ... dire que je ne voulais pas faire une longue fiction à la base x).

 **Solyano** : Merci :) j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Remus c'était réveillé le premier après avoir reçu l'antidote. Il se sentait un peu pâteux mais surtout inquiet. Draco était parti. Il avait pensé à le retenir, vraiment, mais après avoir vu son visage terrorisé et le malaise provoqué par la peur … il ne pouvait simplement pas lui faire ça. Il avait simplement désiré savoir où il se rendait et lui dire qu'il était toujours prêt à l'aider.

Remus était encore conscient quand il était entré dans la cuisine. Il l'avait vu prendre soin de Teddy qui s'énervait dans un couffin mis à ses pieds par Kreattur puis pénétrer dans la cuisine. Il l'avait regardé dépouiller chaque personne, sauf lui et briser les baguettes. Il avait failli se lever pour l'interrompre quand il avait touché à la baguette de Tonks, mais il désirait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. Et interrompre Draco aurait suffit à le braquer. Il n'avait donc rien dit même si sa conscience le martelait. Mais le baiser … il avait pensé se faire voler également quand Draco c'était approché de lui mais il ne se serait certainement pas attendu à ça. Le blond avait bafouillé quelque chose alors que Remus se débarrassait du thé qu'il avait gardé en bouche puis c'était mis à sangloter silencieusement quand il lui avait dit ne pas le considérer de la même façon que lui. Il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme il le désirait. Draco était trop jeune, trop blessé, trop … fragile. Remus ne pourrait certainement pas poser sa main sur lui et le baiser lui avait laissé une impression désagréable dans l'estomac. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis à la fois un crime et une terrible erreur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé le blond en repoussant ses sentiments … mais il n'aurait certainement pas pu les accepter. Ça aurait été injuste.

Depuis quand les choses étaient-elles ainsi ? Il avait l'impression que tout lui avait glissé entre les doigts sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait pourtant _senti_ l'attrait plus qu'évident de Draco pour Fleur alors pourquoi lui ? Depuis quand ? Et puis … Draco n'avait dégagé aucune odeur particulière à ses côtés. Bien sûr, Remus savait que le blond avait tendance à être très affectueux à son contact et à se détendre plus facilement en sa présence, mais il n'y avait jamais eut … de tensions sexuelles. Et même pendant le baiser, rien n'avait transparu de Draco.

Le blond se prit les cheveux dans les mains, soupirant bruyamment alors que Sirius passait une nouvelle fois devant lui, lui donnant le tournis et l'empêchant de penser tranquillement. Il craignait que … l'attrait de Draco soit encore plus innocent que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné pendant qu'il le pensait endormi. Il se sentait encore plus misérable d'avoir repoussé le garçon de cette façon. Il lui faisait maintenant penser aux petites filles qui étaient amoureuses de leur papa jusqu'à ce que leur maman leur explique qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se marier avec lui.

-Arrête, dit-il exaspéré alors que Sirius repassait une nième fois devant lui.

Remus avait trouvé un carnet sur son torse à son réveil. Il n'avait rien dit à personne après l'avoir brièvement feuilleté. Il s'agissait du journal intime de Draco et il avait tenu à le lui laisser. Il l'avait soigneusement rangé dans sa poche après l'avoir rétréci et gardait une main appuyée contre le carnet, de peur de le voir glisser de sa poche. C'était ridicule, mais il avait l'impression qu'il tenait entre ses mains quelque chose d'infiniment précieux.

-Il va me rendre fou, chuchota-t-il en gémissant de dépits en songeant que Draco lui avait livré ses pensées les plus intimes comme si ... comme si il n'aurait plus l'occasion de se confier de nouveau.

-Il va tous nous rendre fou, cingla Tonks qui avait les jambes engourdies et douloureuses avoir dormi agenouillée contre un meuble de la cuisine.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il irradiait de fureur alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le Square. Ils avaient tous reçu l'antidote de la Goutte de la Mort-Vivante dans la soirée une fois qu'Androméda eut contacté en urgence les membres de l'ordre en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réveiller sa fille et son gendre. C'est Severus qui leur avait fournis l'antidote très tard dans la nuit et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient constaté la disparition de Draco et de Kreattur. Pour rajouter à cela, Sirius Tonks et le médicomage (partie furieux et promettant une note salée et peut-être même un procès) ne trouvaient plus leur baguette et il savait qu'il avait une bourse pleine qui avait été dérobée dans son bureau. Cela avait obligé Bill à « raccompagner » le médicomage pour être certain qu'il n'amène pas l'affaire en justice.

-Où peut-il être ? S'inquiéta Remus.

Draco avait une santé fragile, son odorat de loup avait su lui montrer la faiblesse du blond à laquelle c'était bien sûr ajoutée les mauvais traitement qu'il avait subit depuis quelques mois. Remus était terriblement inquiet pour lui et pour quelques gestes malheureux qu'il pourrait faire. Laisser son carnet derrière était déjà une preuve flagrante de son état d'esprit.

-Mort j'espère, asséna sa compagne sans pitié.

Remus lui lança un regard désespéré rempli de tristesse. Il arrivait de moins en moins à supporter sa compagne. Son loup lui hurlait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui alors que l'homme était plein de tendresse à l'égard de la jeune femme. Il avait suivit les conseils de Draco et fait quelques recherches sur les lycanthropes pour découvrir avec stupeur que ce que disait le blond était vrai. Cela l'avait frappé aussi brutalement qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre et sous prétexte d'une recherche d'emploi, il avait commencé à s'éloigner des membres de l'ordre pour rencontrer ses semblables.

Il avait fait la connaissance d'une petite meute d'une dizaine de membres composée principalement de centenaires vivant dans la campagne profonde et qui avait commencé à lui enseigner. Remus c'était rendu compte avec une tristesse profonde de tout ce qu'il avait manqué dans sa vie et de la profonde méconnaissance des créatures magiques qu'avait le monde sorcier. C'est ainsi qu'il avait enfin pu prendre contact avec son loup, et que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été mordu étant enfant, il ne c'était pas blessé durant la pleine lune. Il avait un sérieux travail à faire encore et on lui avait dit que la scission entre lui et son loup était trop profonde pour qu'il recouvre entièrement toute sa santé et ses capacités mais il se sentait déjà plus fort, plus jeune et plus lucide. Et cela lui avait fait se rendre compte de choses fort désagréables qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Comme le fait que Draco avait l'odeur de la maladie accrochée au corps, que Sirius empestait la magie noire ou encore que Tonks n'était pas la compagne de Moony (mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas car on pouvait vivre une vie entière sans jamais rencontrer son âme-sœur). Mais il pouvait l'ignorer, du moins pour l'instant. Le conflit intérieure qui rongeait Remus le hantait et l'épuisait aussi efficacement que toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait déjà.

-Ne dit pas ça. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, on perdrait également Sirius, dit-il sans grande conviction.

-C'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ?! S'agaça-t-elle. Remus ?!

-Ça ne te concerne pas, répondit méchamment l'animagus sans même jeter un regard à la jeune femme dont les cheveux devinrent progressivement noir sous le coup de la colère.

-Calmons nous, tenta Remus, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous le retrouverons.

Sirius demanda la baguette de son ami pour pouvoir jeter un sortilège et il se rendit compte avec agacement qu'il échoua. Cela signifiait que le blond c'était caché ou qu'il avait retiré le sortilège de traçage que Sirius lui avait lancé. Hors Sirius était pratiquement certain que ce n'était pas le cas car il lui avait lancé dans son sommeil.

-Ce petit con a prit ma baguette, siffla Tonks avec colère, et tu oses le défendre Remus ?!

-On peut remplacer une baguette aussi douloureuse que soit sa perte, dit patiemment Remus, pas la vie.

-Il ne l'a pas prise, corrigea Severus avec satisfaction en attirant leur attention sur les morceaux de bois éparpillés sur la table.

Sirius blêmit alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'avait fait le blond. Il avait brisé leur baguette en petits morceaux. Mais, fit remarquer Severus avec perfidie, la baguette de Siirus était cassées avec plus de soin que celle de Tonks qui avait juste été brisée en deux. Ça montrait leur place dans le cœur de Draco. Une bouffée de pure haine monta du creux de son estomac pour venir exploser dans sa tête. Les lumières du square vacillèrent alors qu'il entendit vaguement de la porcelaine se briser au loin. Severus se contenta de l'observer prudemment, le visage impassible alors qu'il ressentait une profonde satisfaction. « Enfin il se reçoit le retour du bâton, ce n'était pas assez mais c'est déjà un début », se disait l'espion.

-J'ai la mienne, cru bon de prévenir Remus alors que son regard s'assombrissait et que Severus lui lançait un petit sourire narquois à l'idée qu'il enfonce délibérément le clou. Sirius qu'as-tu fait ?

-Quoi ? Demanda le brun d'un air abasourdi alors que sa colère retombait d'un coup.

-Qu'as-tu fait pour que Draco en vienne à s'enfuir et à briser ta baguette ?

-Rien ! S'exclama le brun plein d'une mauvaise fois évidente. Et Tonks ne lui a rien fait que je sache et pourtant il a brisé sa baguette.

-Ne me ment pas, dit sombrement le loup-garou en détachant chaque syllabe alors que ses yeux prenaient une tinte jaune. Tonks n'a jamais été agréable avec lui, c'était une basse vengeance. Mais toi …

Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné d'avoir risqué la vie de Severus quand ils étaient jeunes, mais comme c'était son ami, il avait rangé soigneusement sa colère au fond de lui et avait appris à vivre avec la culpabilité. Mais il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas une autre bêtise de ce genre. Plus maintenant, plus jamais.

-Bien sûr, railla Tonks avec colère, je te l'ai dit Remus. Ce sal gamin s'évertuait à te faire les yeux doux alors forcément qu'il t'appréciait.

-Il ne le faisait pas, répliqua Sirius dans un grondement en foudroyant la jeune femme du regard.

-Ah non ? Comme il ne bavait pas sur Fleur à chaque fois que vous aviez le dos tourné ? Suis-je vraiment la seule qui le surveillait ?

-Il ne le faisait pas ! Hurla Sirius alors que ses veines commençaient à apparaître à ses tempes sous le coup de l'énervement.

Il avait déjà remarqué ça. Il avait voulu l'ignorer mais il l'avait vu. Draco regardait Fleur avec tant d'envi que ça tordait l'estomac de Sirius à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Le regard du blond s'embrasait à chaque fois qu'il détaillait les courbes féminines de la jeune femme pour venir s'éteindre à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur lui. Ça le rongeait. Il sentait la colère enflée en lui à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Et justement, il avait réussi à arrêter d'y penser car il avait réussi à détourner l'attention du blond. Mais voilà que Tonks lui rappelait ça ! Il avait envi de la frapper et son état de colère initial ne l'aidait pas à maitriser son humeur.

-Mais voyo-

-Cela ne te concerne pas Tonks, claqua Rumus sèchement à l'attention de sa compagne. Je te rejoins chez ta mère.

La métamorphage ferma la bouche, regardant son amant avec un air blessé, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et hésita un instant à protester, cependant, le regard féroce qu'elle reçu la fit reculer. Remus n'avait jamais élevé la voix contre elle, ni ne c'était jamais énervé. Il en fallait d'ailleurs beaucoup au loup-garou pour en arriver à de telle extrémité alors cela lui laissait un goût d'autant plus amère dans la bouche. Elle détestait Draco. Elle le détestait passionnément pour avoir accaparé ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. D'être entrée dans la famille aussi facilement alors qu'elle n'y avait toujours pas de place. Elle le détestait pour avoir l'inquiétude de Remus. Et elle avait l'impression de perdre chaque jour un peu plus quoi qu'elle face pour garder son compagnon à ses côtés. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

Elle regarda vers le haut pour retenir ses larmes de couler puis elle foudroya méchamment Remus du regard qui ne sembla pas s'émouvoir plus que cela qu'elle lui en veuille. Ça plus que le reste blessa Tonks qui se détourna sèchement pour se préserver de l'humiliation. Elle essaya quand même de capter le regard de Sirius mais celui-ci semblait lui en vouloir et la regarder avec encore plus de venin qu'elle en avait mis pour regarder Remus un peu plus tôt. Et Severus ricanait dans son coin. Cela l'irrita plus si possible. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Draco, tout le monde dans cette maison semblait perdre la faculté de raisonner et même Sirius, celui qui lui semblait le plus censé semblait avoir succombé à l'air ingénue de ce maudit blondinet ! Elle souffla de colère et se promis que si jamais elle mettait la main dessus … Merlin, que personne ne lui laisse l'occasion de lui mettre la main dessus parce qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle serait capable de lui faire.

Severus regardait la scène avec une profonde satisfaction bien que tintée d'inquiétude pour Draco. Il était heureux que Black paye enfin pour ses bêtises, il était heureux que Remus le remette à sa place et il était heureux qu'il face taire cette fille. Tonks était pour Severus une petite fille naïve, insipide et irritante. C'était le genre de fille un peu niaise sans grand intérêt avec qui il était facile de conclure. Remus n'avait pas résisté aux charmes de la jeune fille mais Severus était prêt à parier sa fortune que c'était plus par usure que par réel sentiment. Elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait le loup-garou et c'était employé à le harceler depuis leur rencontre. De plus, elle c'était installée comme si la maison lui appartenait depuis qu'elle était avec Remus et n'avait pas hésité à être méprisante avec Draco. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais pour Severus, elle était sans intérêt et même si cela lui écorchait la bouche de l'avouer, pour lui, Remus méritait plus. Il voyait pour le loup-garou une femme douce mais sûre d'elle avec des convictions et un esprit aiguisés, pas cette maladroite optimiste romantique.

La jeune femme partie par la cheminée, se promettant de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait entre les garçons et de continuer à travailler Remus. Le loup-garou refusait de l'épouser et cela la mettait toujours hors de tout. Elle n'aurait même pas eut Teddy si elle l'avait écouté. Elle avait l'impression que si elle cessait de suggérer à Remus de faire certaines choses, jamais il n'en aurait l'idée de lui même et c'était sûrement ça le plus difficile. Elle jeta un dernier regard dans le dos de son compagnon avant d'être aspiré par les flammes vertes.

Remus n'avait toujours pas lâché Sirius du regard et quand celui-ci fit mine de s'esquiver une fois de plus, le blond cendré gronda et se leva d'un bond. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Severus recula, craignant la colère du loup (il n'aimait décidément pas les loups garous) alors que Sirius se figeait également. C'était extrêmement rare d'énerver le doux Remus, et encore plus de le faire au point que ses attributs lupins se voient.

-Ne me ment pas Sirius Orion Black. Qu'as-tu fais ? Exigea de savoir Remus.

D'une impulsion, Remus se trouva à côté de lui et le soulevait par le col de son tee-shirt. Sirius s'accrocha à son bras, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction alors qu'il regardait le visage déformé par la colère de son ami.

-Parle.

Il tapota le poignet de Remus avec précipitation quand sa poigne manqua de lui écraser la gorge et battit des pieds dans le vide. Remus le soulevait avec tant de facilité que c'était effrayant. Depuis quand Remus avait-il une telle force ? Il chercha de quoi se dégager de l'œil et chercha machinalement sa baguette dans sa poche mais elle n'y était plus. Evidemment. Il vit Severus s'éloigner prudemment du coin de l'œil et il maudit le potionniste alors qu'il tentait de se dégager.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te poser la question une seconde fois Sirius, souffla Remus, ça me briserai le cœur, mais je _pourrais_ te faire parler.

Plus que sa poigne qui se resserrait sur sa gorge au point de l'étouffer, c'est la menace qui glaça le sang de Sirius. Jamais Remus n'était allé aussi loin avec lui. Jamais il ne l'aurait même envisagé. Avait-il déjà perdu l'amitié de son seul ami?

-J'ai du véritaserum à Poudlard, proposa Severus.

-Apporte le, gronda Remus sans lâcher Sirius.

Severus n'était pas contre une petite séance de torture dans les règles. Cela aurait même été extrêmement satisfaisant et une basse vengance. Mais il ne souhaitait pas que Remus entache ainsi son âme. Le loup-garou était un être étonnamment pur et droit et le voir arriver à de tels extrémité n'avait rien de plaisant pour l'espion. Il voulait épargner le loup-garou, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il les avait interrompu.

Sirius tapota encore le poignet de Remus avec un peu plus de panique et le loup-garou desserra légèrement sa prise en voyant le visage rouge de l'animagus. Sirius prit une grande inspiration et dit qu'il allait parler sans véritaserum. Il dirait la vérité mais il voulait avoir le choix des mots pour préserver ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé avec Remus. C'est donc du bout des lèvres qu'il avoua tout sous le regard horrifié de son ami et celui plein de dégout de Severus.

-J'ai toujours su que c'était toi le monstre Black, cracha Severus avec révulsion et dégout.

Severus partie par la cheminée, l'inquiétude lui broyant l'estomac alors qu'il comprenait enfin par quoi était passé son filleul. Merlin, songea-t-il, jamais il ne devra dire ça aux Malfoy, cela les tueraient.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Souffla Remus d'un air défait en baissant son bras.

Sirius tomba lamentablement sur le sol, toussa pour libérer sa gorge écrasée. Le loup-garou semblait avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup. Il n'avait rien vu. Non, il n'avait rien voulu voir … alors que c'était sous ses yeux … il était aussi coupable que Sirius. Il se prit le visage entre les mains, la culpabilité l'écrasant plus que jamais et alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant quand le brun fit mine de poser sa main sur son épaule. Ne me touche pas et ne m'adresse plus la parole Sirius Black.

-Rem…

-Non, le coupa le blond d'un air las, non. C'est fini.

C'est en regardant la silhouette de Remus disparaître dans les flammes de la cheminée que Sirius prit pleinement compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Il avait déjà failli tuer un homme dans sa jeunesse et cela avait failli lui couter l'amitié du loup-garou … et maintenant, il l'avait effectivement perdu. Il était allé trop loin.

Severus émergea dans une envolé de cape sensationnelle hors de la cheminée du médicomage Danitza. Elle n'était pas dans son bureau apparemment. Il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement et avança à grand pas dans la petite salle d'osculation pour être stoppé net par la voix sèche de la jeune femme. Elle était dos à lui, ses longs cheveux bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules alors qu'elle soignait un enfant qui semblait a vue d'œil, s'être cassé la jambe. Elle portait une blouse blanche qui lui arrivait à la hauteur des genoux et qui révélait des jambes à la peau couleur café terminé par des escarpins noirs, ainsi qu'une chute de rein généreuse et agréablement souligné. Severus se surpris à détailler les courbes pulpeuses de la femme.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas serré une femme dans ses bras ? Il ne savait plus et de toute façon, il y en eut peu. Lily avait été la seule à qui il avait souhaité dispenser ses caresses pendant si longtemps qu'il en perdait le compte. Maintenant, il ne ressentait que mélancolie et regret en pensant à la rouquine et un désir secret et profond de connaître l'amour, le même qui l'avait dévoré pour cette femme.

Bien entendu, il avait connu une ou deux femmes durant sa vie, mais cela s'arrêtait là. L'une d'entre elle, la première, avait 15 ans de plus que lui et était la gérante d'un hôtel sorcier dans lequel il descendant souvent dans sa jeunesse. Il ne désirait pas rester à l'impasse du Tisseur et ne possédait pas encore sa maîtrise de potion à l'époque. Avec ses parents décédés (il c'était assuré que son père ne passe par la nuit une fois son diplôme en poche), sa famille maternelle l'ayant déshérité et une fierté parfois mal placé, il avait erré un moment sans le sous car tout l'argent qu'il possédait passait dans sa maîtrise (même si Lucius, sous la demande expresse du Seigneur des ténèbres, finançait une bonne partie).

A tout juste vingt ans, il avait demandé à loger à « La magie des corps» bien conscient du statu particulier des clients et des hôtesses. Etant déjà engagé dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, il avait réglé son loyer en ramenant à des clients et en servant de videur à la nuit tombée quand les fins de mois s'avéraient trop difficiles. Il leur concoctait également quelques potions (bien qu'illégalement sachant qu'il ne possédait pas encore le titre de maître des ptoions). Cela avait durée 8 mois et bien que les jolies jeunes filles de l'établissement s'étaient données pour but de réussir à faire fondre le cœur du ténébreux maître des potions, jamais il n'avait cédé. C'est ce qui avait finit par faire venir , la gérante, à la conclusion que son cœur était prit. Et c'est avec retenu mais soulagement qu'il avait raconté son histoire à cette femme qui l'avait écouté sans jamais l'interrompre. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ni positif ni négatif et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Severus ignorait toujours ce que cette femme avait bien pu penser de lui, ou des maraudeurs, de Tobias ou de Lily. Elle n'avait simplement rien dit.

Elle avait été son amante, mais jamais ils n'avaient eut d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle tenait à faire cela, surtout qu'il ne la payait pas pour cela et quand plus, il était loin d'être beau, elle lui avait simplement dit que tout homme avait besoin d'une étreinte dans sa vie. Si ce n'est le câlin réconfortant d'une mère, se sera l'étreinte chaude d'une femme. Severus en avait été secrètement reconnaissant et il était retourné à l'établissement visiter plusieurs fois par an. Mais malheureusement, la femme était morte de la Dragoncelle et l'établissement avait changé de main.

Depuis, Severus y retournait une fois par an, revoir toutes ces filles qui l'avaient connu et accueillies parmi les leurs quand il n'avait rien et il s'assurait de leur sécurité. Bon nombre d'entres elles étaient des né-moldus si bien qu'il avait racheté l'établissement l'année du retour du seigneur des ténèbres et avait apposé des protections nécessaires pour les protéger. Severus respectait leur métier et n'interférait que peu dans leur quotidien. Les seules règles qu'il avait imposé était de le contacter en cas de grossesses (il avait, à l'époque de , pris en charge un enfant né dans le bordel et celui-ci était maintenant à Pouffsoufle en 4eme année, sa mère s'occupait maintenant de la logistique de l'endroit à la demande de Severus) ou de maladies et de ne pas accepter de nouvelles ou nouveaux (depuis 2 ans, quelques garçons avaient choisis également de rejoindre l'établissement) de moins de 20 ans. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas été appelé et « La magie des corps» et tout ce qui s'y était déroulé était resté un passage de sa vie secret et un souvenir tendre.

Les deux autres femmes qu'il avait eut l'occasion de fréquenter avait été des collègues potionnistes. C'était des femmes rencontrées lors de conférence, aussi seule que lui. Aucune n'était particulièrement belle, ni n'avait montré d'intérêt pour lui. Juste un accord tacite, on se réconforte mutuellement, puis on s'oublie. Il n'avait vu chacune d'elle qu'une seule fois et souhaitait ne jamais les revoir. Il n'en gardait pas un souvenir particulier et au contraire, cela lui rappelait avec amertume qu'en 40 ans d'existence, aucune femme ne l'avait jamais aimé. C'est pourquoi il détourna sèchement les yeux du dos de la médicomage dont il ne savait que penser juste avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

-C'est une clinique ici, pas un moulin ! Fichez le camp immédiatement avant que je ne m'occupe de vous ! Et lavez vous les mains avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit bon dieu !

Crispé mais soulagé, le maître des potions fit demi-tour d'un pas raide pour regagner le bureau ou il s'assit le dos droit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les talons de la cubaine marteler le sol et qu'elle n'ouvre la porte en vociférant en espagnol. Elle ne se calma cependant pas en voyant à qui elle avait à faire, irritant encore plus Severus si possible qui pinça les lèvres. Elle le regardait avec colère et bien que Severus sache qu'il n'était que des connaissances, il avait espéré secrètement qu'elle s'adoucisse un peu en le voyant. Quoi que, il ne savait que penser. Il était confus avec elle. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui tendait des perches, qu'elle lui ouvrait grand une porte qu'elle le priait de franchir avec un regard appuyé ou un effleurement léger. Mais la seconde d'après, elle s'énervait contre lui et ça l'irritait si bien qu'il pensait rêver ces moments. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir « l'attrait » de la sorcière. Mais pour l'instant seule la colère et les reproches irradiaient de la cubaine dont les boucles brunes sautaient follement sur ses épaules à chacun de ses pas.

De toute façon, songea Severus brièvement, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait à cela, elle devait tout juste avoir la trentaine et elle était belle et désirable avec sa peau dorée, ses formes généreuses et ses cheveux bouclés, aucune chance qu'elle le regarde lui entre tous. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas donné ce genre de faux espoirs et il se réprimanda en remontant ses boucliers d'occlumencies. Elle avait un sacré caractère qui avait tout de suite plu au potionniste, un peu comme celui de Lily sous certain aspect, mais tellement plus enflammé et indépendant. Quand Danitza le regardait ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'en plus d'essayer de lui faire un troue dans sa tête, elle cherchait à lire en lui et cela le rendait à la fois fébrile et mal à l'aise.

-Ça suffit ! Craqua-t-il en saisissant les poignets de la jeune femme pour qu'elle arrête de l'incendier.

Danitza resta bouche bée, les poings serrés contre le torse du maître des potions alors qu'il la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Severus n'était pas beau, loin de là si on regardait chaque élément qui composait son visage séparément, mais il avait indéniablement ce petit quelque chose qui donnait tout son charme au personnage. Danitza avait une amie, sa meilleure amie d'ailleurs, qui dirait volontiers que Severus était très beau car elle adorait les nez proéminant et pointu (chose que Danitza n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris). Et pour une fois, la cubaine aurait acquiescé, mais non pas à cause de son nez qu'elle trouvait malheureusement disgracieux, mais à cause de son regard. Severus avait des yeux noirs, entièrement noirs et cela rendait son regard si intense que cela rendait la jeune femme toute chose à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard tranchant sur elle.

Malheureusement, le potionniste était un personnage plutôt froid et se montrait méprisant à l'occasion mais elle ne baisserait pas la tête devant lui. Et tant pis si elle soufflait ses chances avec lui. Elle préférait finir vieille fille que donner le bon dieu sans concession à un homme, aussi beau, riche ou charismatique soit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit volontiers et ils serraient resté longtemps comme cela si une note n'était pas arrivée par hiboux. Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et ramena ses cheveux en arrière en faisant volte face brusquement. Severus eut un mouvement de recul quand, dans le mouvement, les cheveux de la médicomage heurtèrent son visage et il ne s'en montra que plus irritable. « Coco », devina-t-il en sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux qui s'attardait.

Elle répondit à la note, sans se soucier plus longtemps de la présence de l'homme avant de mettre sur la table un service à thé et de servir deux tasses. Elle s'assit et le toisa, attendant qu'il parle tout en poussant une tasse fumante vers lui. Il la remercia d'un air pincé et elle lui dit que ce n'était rien tout aussi sèchement. C'était un tableau amusant pour quiconque serait entré dans cette pièce car il se faisait poliment la conversation en tentant de prouver à l'autre qui pourrait se montrer le plus sec dans son attitude.

-Draco est-il ici? Attaqua finalement le maître des potions.

-A Dios mios ! S'exclama la cubaine en frappant la table avec ses deux mains alors qu'elle se penchait par dessus son bureau pour enfoncer son index dans le torse du potionniste. Vous avez disparu ! Vous n'avez répondu à aucun message alors qu'il avait besoin de vous, que j'avais besoin de vous et vous osez venir me demander où il est ?! D'ailleurs payez moi !

-Quoi ? S'étrangla l'homme alors que l'ongle manucuré le poignardait sans pitié.

-Payez moi sinon je porte plainte ! S'exclama-t-elle avec brusquerie.

Il en eut soudainement assez et il saisit la main de la cubaine et tira dessus. Elle glissa sur le bureau avec une exclamation de surprise, perdant un talon dans la manœuvre et brisant une tasse sur le sol. Elle serait surement tombée si l'homme ne l'avait pas attrapé par le coude pour la retenir. Elle du s'appuyer sur son torse pour gagner son équilibre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de relever le menton en signe de défis.

-Ça suffit maintenant, siffla-t-il. Arrêtez de m'agressez.

Son nez proéminant et crochu touchait presque le petit nez en trompette de la jeune femme. Leur souffle agité se mêlait alors qu'ils restaient immobiles, attendant de savoir lequel allait céder d'abord, chose qu'aucun ne semblait prêt à faire. Les cheveux noirs corbeaux du passionniste tombait sur le visage de la jeune femme, lui chatouillant les joues alors que ses propres cheveux, boucles brunes teintées de mèches plus claires, s'étaient emmêlés aux doigts du professeur. Danitza était en travers du bureau, appuyé contre le torse du potionniste, leur visage proche l'un de l'autre pourtant, ils se défiaient de bouger. C'était une position très intime qui aurait pu être propice à un quelconque rapprochement si les deux adultes ne se toisaient pas avec froideur.

Finalement, Danitza choisi la façon dont elle voulait mener cet affrontement. Cet homme austère et froid la faisait s'enflammer à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle voulait l'impressionner, le surprendre, alors elle fit une chose à laquelle elle était certaine qu'il ne s'attendait pas. Elle saisit le col de l'homme à deux mains, tira dessus avec brusquerie et écrasa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Leur dent s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment et c'est toujours en le foudroyant du regard qu'elle l'embrassa avant de le repousser tout aussi brusquement pour pouvoir s'asseoir convenablement sur son bureau. Là, elle enleva sa chaussure pour descendre mais sursauta quand ses cheveux furent empoignés et qu'un baiser tout aussi rude lui fut rendu avant que le potionniste ne recule à une bonne distance. Cela sembla apaiser leur colère vu qu'ils se rassirent finalement autour du bureau et que la tasse fut réparée. Ils reprirent là où la conversation c'était arrêté tout naturellement et les baisers échangés furent comme oublié.

-Black m'a interdit l'accès au Square hier soir, dit finalement Danitza avec une grimace pleine de mépris en parlant de l'homme, Draco était en danger, je vous ai écrit, je vous ai appelé. Je me suis même rendu à Poudlard ! Mais les Carrow m'ont refoulé.

Comme preuve, elle fit sauter deux boutons de sa blouse et tira sur le col de sa robe, peut soucieuse du morceau alléchant de peau souligné de dentelle délicat qu'elle laissait apparaitre pour pouvoir montrer les traces d'un sortilège de magie noir. Sous son sein, la peau était salie par une cicatrice rougeâtre qui semblait prête à se rouvrir à la moindre occasion. Severus constata avec un pincement de cœur que quelques gouttes de sang apparaissaient ça et là et il songea que c'était sûrement sa faute. Il avait été brusque en la tirant ainsi au travers du bureau. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir mal, ou du moins elle s'en fichait totalement.

-Je l'ignorais, dit-il d'un air pincé qui dissimulait en réalité sa culpabilité.

-Peut importe, dit-elle en écartant le sujet d'un geste de la main. L'essentiel, c'est que je vous ai de nouveau sous la main.

-Vous êtes vous soigné ?

-Vous me prenez pour qui exactement ? Demanda-t-elle en claquant sa langue de manière exaspérée.

-Je ne doute pas de vos compétences en médicomagie, dit-il en roulant des yeux face au caractère emporté et irréfléchi de la jeune femme. C'est évident, ajouta-t-il d'un ton cynique qui eut l'effet de renforcé l'air boudeur de la cubaine au plus grand amusement de Severus, mais je doute sérieusement de vos compétences en matière de magie noire.

Il s'amusa encore plus de l'air gênée qu'afficha de la jeune femme quand elle détourna soudainement les yeux, faisant mine de s'intéresser à ses talons qu'elle remettait alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre d'un air gêné. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avoua que Severus avait raison.

-Voulez-vous de mon aide ?

-Si vous insistez.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un petit rictus qui s'apparentait à un sourire moqueur. Danitza retira sa blouse, ainsi que la robe qu'elle portait en dessous et s'assis sur le bureau, en face du potionniste, mettant de part et d'autre de lui, une jambe sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. L'homme s'en retrouva fort gêné car elle arborait un petit ensemble noir avec des petits nœuds roses qui lui donnait tout de suite un air plus … innocent alors même que la position était clairement aguicheuse.

-N'avez-vous donc aucune pudeur ? Aboya-t-il en se penchant tout de même sur la cicatrice qui barrait son flanc.

-Arrêtez de faire l'enfant, le réprimanda-t-elle, vous me soignez c'est tout. Et vous vouliez voir mon ventre comment avec une robe ? Vous auriez vu soit la culotte soit le soutient au meilleur des cas.

Et c'était bien cela le problème, songea Severus. Les sorciers anglais étaient pudiques, on ne parlait pas de sexe, ni avec sa famille, ni avec ses amis. Tout ce qu'un sorcier lambda devait savoir se trouvait généralement dans des livres. Et Severus, bien que gardant une attitude professionnel et calme, était grandement perturbé par le fait qu'elle semblait s'en ficher comme de son premier balai !

Danitza roula des yeux en voyant le visage du potionniste se refermer progressivement et elle se demanda pourquoi diable les anglais étaient-ils si compliqués. Un corps était un corps.

-Vous savez, je soigne des gens toute la journée, alors des corps, j'en vois plein et de toutes les natures. Vous pensez bien que Draco a pensé à la pudeur quand nous avons du palper son anus pour son empoisonnement ?

-Evitez de parler de ce genre de chose par Merlin, grogna-t-il alors qu'il observait les bords de la plaie. Avez-vous entendu le maléfice.

-Non, répondit-elle, je l'ai reçu pendant que je sautais dans la cheminée. Et je suis médicomage Severus, la pudeur est vraiment la dernière des choses dont je me préoccupe. Et ne vous en faite pas, je n'essaye pas de vous aguicher.

Severus se renfrogna perceptiblement, saisissant parfaitement le message. Il avait compris, il ne l'intéressait pas et elle agitait ses atouts sous ses yeux pour lui rappeler à quel point il était repoussant et elle désirable. Au mieux, elle désirait du sexe et un partenaire oubliable. Au pire, c'était encore une histoire de paris. Il ressentit le goût désagréable de l'amertume envahir sa bouche et bien que toujours attentif et prévenant dans ses gestes, il perdit progressivement la douceur faisant grimacer la cubaine qui ne l'interrompit pourtant pas.

-Hum, je vais essayer plusieurs choses.

Il essaya plusieurs contre sort avant de trouver le bon. La cicatrice se ferma immédiatement dans un petit engourdissement désagréable jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un trait rose sur la peau de la cubaine qui le remercia avant de remettre ses vêtements et de s'installer à son bureau.

-Je reviens du Square, Draco c'est enfui.

La conversation était maintenant calme, cependant, elle avait perdu de sa chaleur et Danitza s'en rendit compte avec un certain inconfort. Les yeux glaciaux du potionniste qui la scrutaient avec une pointe de mépris la rendaient clairement mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cet homme qui semblait souffler le chaud et le froid. Honnêtement, après deux baisers et elle en sous vêtements en moins de 5 minutes d'intervalle, elle penserait qu'il serait un peu plus … ou du moins un peu moins incisif. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer, il semblerait qu'elle ait réussi à l'irriter une nouvelle fois.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le lui reprocher, dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ignore où il se trouve cependant, fit remarquer Severus avec un ton suggestif et un regard qu'il réservait à ses élèves les plus lents d'esprits tel que Longdubas dans ses meilleurs jours.

-Il n'est pas passé par ici si c'est ce que vous souhaitez savoir, répondit-elle en se mordant la langue pour ne pas digresser une fois de plus, cependant, elle ne manqua pas de mettre dans son ton une bonne dose d'insolence. N'a-t-il pas d'amis sur qui il pourrait compter ? Ses parents?

-Les Malfoy ne sont pas une option si il a un minimum de jugeote et il en a, et je pensais que vous seriez cette amie.

-Visiblement non, dit-elle d'un petit air pincé.

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et déposa une facture sur la table qu'elle fit glisser vers le passionniste. Il grimaça en voyant le montant, il n'avait pas cet argent (malheureusement, ses dépenses souffraient énormément avec la guerre et il avait à peine de quoi subvenir à ses besoins entre Voldemort, l'ordre du Phoenix et La magie des corps à entretenir) et malheureusement, il avait bel et bien signé pour les soins de Draco quand il c'était rendu compte que Black ne le ferait pas.

-Sirius Black est une ordure qui mérite d'aller en prison, dit-elle. Je vous le concède. Cela me ferait plaisir de vous dépanner en le poursuivant en justice avec le dossier médical de Draco.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, soupira Severus, bien que l'idée me réjouisse. Tant que Draco ne sera pas en sécurité du moins.

-Quand le sera-t-il réellement ?

-Je l'ignore, dit-il sombrement.

-Racontez-moi.

Il lui expliqua alors sa courte entrevu avec Black et Lupin et elle exprima ses inquiétudes à propos de l'état de santé de Draco qui paraissait selon les dires de Severus, inquiétant.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle soudainement alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

Elle l'avait dit vite pour se donner du courage. Si il y a une chose que Danitza détestait, c'était bien avouer ses faiblesses et deux fois de suite dans la même journée commençaient à faire beaucoup.

-C'est-à-dire? S'inquiéta Severus.

-J'aurais forcément du voir s'il allait mal. J'y allais plusieurs fois par semaine et pour moi … et bien excusez moi mais il est en pleine forme. Alors je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pas normal.

Severus perdit immédiatement son ton tranchant en s'imaginant le pire. Sirius n'avait rien dit à propos de Danitza quand il avait avoué pour la malédiction. Il avait d'ailleurs appris avec stupéfaction que Draco avait réussi à faire jouer une clause du contrat de mariage qui protégeait généralement les sorciers mineurs et/ou vierges. Mais apparemment, Black c'était montré plus malin, et c'était sûrement cela qui inquiétait le plus le brun. En voyant l'air accablé de cette femme si têtu et indépendante, l'espion ne put ressentir qu'un peut plus de haine envers l'animagus.

-Sortilège de confusion peut-être, proposa Severus.

-Un sortilège de confusion de fausseraient pas les sortilèges de diagnostiques. Juste mon interprétation. Et encore, il ne serait pas actif encore à présent. Alors on verra bien qui a raison, mais je vous assure que je connais mon métier et que Draco va physiquement bien.

Elle alla chercher le dossier médical du blond et déposa devant le brun des écographies ainsi que des résumés médicaux fait à la baguette.

-Vous voyez, tout va parfaitement bien, dit-elle en parcourant les papiers. Comment peut-il aller mal quand je ne suis pas là et être en parfaite santé quand je venais le visiter ?

Severus était blême et Danitza s'en inquiéta soudainement. Elle porta une tasse de thé aux lèvres de l'homme et passa sa main dans son dos en lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'une potion. Mais le brun secoua la tête et lança un regard désolé à la jeune femme.

-Je lis qu'il a une anémie, dit-il en regardant le parchemin le plus récent, ainsi qu'une infection et une perturbation de son noyaux magiques.

-Oui et? Je ne comprends pas, bafouilla-t-elle réellement confuse.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il avait une infection ! Aboya Severus consterné.

Puis cela le frappa en voyant la jeune femme reculer avec un air à la fois confus et offusqué sur le visage comme si il l'avait agressé pour rien. Elle ne voyait pas ni n'entendait ce qu'il y avait.

-Draco est mort, dit soudainement Severus en retenant son souffle.

-Je suis contente que vous ayez des nouvelles, mais pourquoi vous agissez comme ça ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Severus ferma les yeux et demanda à la femme de s'asseoir. Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il soupçonnait. Elle avait également été frappée par un sortilège de magie noire qui l'empêchait de voir, d'entendre ou de sentir le mal de Draco. Elle blêmit également et accepta avec joie une potion calmante que lui tendit le potionniste. L'homme garda une main de la jeune femme dans la sienne pour lui apporter son soutient alors qu'elle se remettait lentement de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Allez à Gringott. Les Gobelins devraient pouvoir vous fournir un briseur de sort.

-Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose car je n'ai pas été capable de faire un diagnostique correct ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas. Il doit penser que je l'ai abandonné à son sort.

-Non, répondit Severus d'un ton catégorique en serrant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Cela explique juste pourquoi il n'a pas été trouver refuge ici. Allez à Gringott puis je viendrai vous voir pour qu'on trouve comment l'aider.

-Où étiez vous ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement avec un ton plein de reproche.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres avait besoin de moi, et j'avais des choses à faire à Poudlard, avoua-t-il sans craintes pour ses réactions.

-Alors j'espère qu'il vous pait bien votre seigneur des ténèbres parce que vous serez ravis d'apprendre que les intérêts se sont cumulés, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine s'attirant un nouveau regard noir du potionniste qu'elle lui rendit.

-C'est du vol.

-Il fallait lire avant de signer.

-Et laisser Draco dans cet état ?

-Et bien c'est votre problème.

-Avez vous un cœur ?

-Vous l'avez senti s'emballer tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

-Peut-on s'arranger ?

-Proposez, dit-elle implacable.

Severus passa finalement la soirée en compagnie de la jeune femme à essayer de réduire la facture pour les mois de soins de Draco. Heureusement, les Malfoy avait payé une grosse partie mais il devait avouer en regardant le détail des soins ajoutés que c'était effectivement le prix du marché. Il lui proposa finalement de l'approvisionner en potion pour la durée de 6 mois en échange de l'annulation de la facture et elle accepta à condition qu'il vienne l'informer de la santé de Draco une fois qu'il aurait des nouvelles. Au moment de partir, la jeune femme le retint et l'embrassa cette fois-ci avec plus de douceur et Severus s'en alla, le ventre noué mais le visage impassible. Ils venaient de se promettre beaucoup plus et cela, sans échanger aucune parole.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous,

Je poste un peu tôt cette semaine car j'aurai un week-end chargé et je risque de ne pas avoir le temps de poster plus tard. Et c'est également car j'avais quelque chose à vous essayer. A partir du moment où Draco c'est enfui, je comptais à l'origine suivre le point de vue de Draco et Sirius uniquement (peut-être celui de Severus à l'occasion aussi). Mais figurez vous qu'une certaine personne ( **Alissa Roselmack** ) me chante son amour pour Remus dans les commentaires depuis pas mal de temps et elle m'a en quelque sorte inspirée (car j'aime Remus aussi finalement x). Je n'ai plus le coeur à mettre Remus à la trappe (enfin il n'aurait pas disparu mais il n'aurait pas eut de chapitres non plus hein). Et du coup, je voulais développer le point de vue de Remus et Severus également. Donc j'ai réécrit les chapitres suivant, ce qui allonge quand même pas mal l'histoire et qui recule les apparitions de Draco. Bref, en gros, ce chapitre est un test. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Et pas d'inquiétude, on retrouvera Draco au prochain chapitre.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Quand on parle du loup! Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte pour toi, il introduit l'histoire de Remus en parallèle. Et oui, Danitza va sûrement rendre Severus complètement dingue x).

 **merguez** : Wow beaucoup d'infos dans ce commentaire x). Et oui, je ne comprends pas ton subit amour pour Sirius :o. Et tu as raison pour Draco, de toute façon on le verra au prochain chapitre. Pour le bébé, et bien on saura dans un moment (un long moment je pense vu que j'ai chamboulé pas mal de chapitres pour Remus). Et non non non! Il n'a jamais été prévu que l'âme soeur de Remus soit Severus! Je ne tiens pas à avoir trop de couple homosexuel (et j'ai déjà dépassé le cota acceptable dans mon autre fic je trouve) pour la crédibilité de l'histoire (mais bon, la magie des fanfiction faisant son office en vrai ... je peux faire ce que je veux x). Mais non, Remus et Sirius sont bel et bien hétéro. Et je vais sûrement en décevoir plus d'un, mais Remus ne rencontrera jamais son âme soeur parce que c'est censé être extrêmement rare et que ça se fait encore une fois un peu trop facilement dans les fanfiction à mon goût.

 **ps-Charlie** : Ne t'en fais pas pour Danitza, elle retombera toujours sur ses pieds et ne laissera aucune malédiction la freiner (enfin maintenant qu'elle le sait). Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de culpabiliser malheureusement. Et ce ne sont pas les mots doux de Severus qui vont la réconforter ah ah x). On saura plus sur Remus à partir de maintenant pas d'inquiétude!

 **himechu** : Alors là c'était du vidage de sac x). Heureusement que tu n'avais pas Sirius sous la main parce qu'on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé je pense. Alors oui Sirius va se remettre en question parce qu'il hait la solitude plus que tout et tout compte fait, il aimait bien son quotidien. Et tu as raison, Sirius n'aime pas vraiment Draco, c'est plus compliqué que cela. Comme Draco ne déteste pas vraiment Sirius. Il en a peur, mais il ne le hait pas de toute son âme comme toute personne normalement constitué l'aurait fait à ce stade de leur relation. Mais ils se font du mal à tous les deux. Ils s'attirent autant qu'ils se repoussent et ils n'arrivent pas à trouver l'équilibre. Un coup c'est Sirius qui commet un impair, un coup c'est Draco. Et Draco à beau penser qu'il est plus réfléchi et plus raisonnable dans cette relation, il n'a pas hésité à faire chanter Sirius également (ce qui n'aide pas pour la confiance en autrui tu vois?). Il a remis coup pour coup, de manière plus subtile et moins brutal, mais de façon tout aussi vicieuse. Il a blessé Sirius, pas physiquement certes, mais c'est une blessure réelle dans l'esprit d'un homme malade. Mais tu as raison. Sirius se sent comme un animal traqué. Pour lui, Draco allait chercher à le poignarder dans le dos alors il a attaqué avant qu'on l'attaque tout en se complaisant dans leur relation et il n'a pas aidé à arranger les choses. Il est égoïste. Mais peut-être que si Draco lui avait donné le droit de fréquenter qu'il voulait ça se serait arrangé. Qui sait? Au fond, Sirius était aussi prisonnier que lui de cette relation, et peut-être plus encore car Sirius l'aime en quelque sorte. Et tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il ne connait pas ses limites et qu'il n'a aucun contrôle sur la situation.  
Fiooouuu ça m'a fait transpirer de te répondre! Et tu verras dans la suite, Draco est une prise de tête aussi compliqué que Sirius. Il faudrait une thérapie à tout ce petit monde dirait Danitza.

 **.9** : Les infos sur Draco c'est au prochain chapitre ;). Et les rapprochements sur Seveurs et Danitza continueront!

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Sirius vagabondait comme une âme en peine dans la maison. Il avait cru pendant un instant que Remus reviendrait mais après le deuxième jour sans nouvelles, il c'était résigné. Il avait perdu un ami. Son seul ami.

Il ressentit un brusque élan de rage et frappa dans un mur avec son poing, décrochant un miroir qui était accroché dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau. Le verre se brisa dans une explosion d'éclats tranchants mais Sirius le remarqua à peine. La douleur eut au moins le mérite de lui faire reprendre ses esprits et il regarda ses jointures rougies avec colère et mépris avant de s'agenouiller pour voir l'état de son pieds. Il avait marché sur un morceau tranchant. Il le retira de sa peau sans attendre et essuya le miroir ensanglanté avec son pouce pour y tomber sur son reflet. Il sursauta.

Pendant une brève seconde, il ne c'était pas reconnu. Il n'avait vu qu'un visage laid, défiguré par la haine et rougit par le sang. Il avait l'impression que la colère allait l'envahir et le consumer entièrement. Et puis, son aspect physique était déplorable. Il ne c'était pas rasé depuis le départ de Draco car c'était le blond qui le forçait à entretenir son apparence (et il aimait secrètement que les mains délicates de son mari s'occupent de lui). Une petite barbe hirsute, inégale et rêche poussait librement sur ses joues abimées par les repousses. Il avait des cernes profondes et violacé sous ses yeux injectés de sang et ses longs cheveux qui faisaient habituellement sa fierté, était gras et emmêlé. Des ombres étranges jouaient sur son visage. Il eut beau tourner le miroir et chercher de la lumière pour essayer de dégager son meilleur profil, ces ombres ne le quittaient pas. Elles semblaient vouloir l'engloutir tout entier et pendant un bref instant il songeait à la porte de la mort qui l'avait aspiré. Il eut un violent frisson et il s'ébroua pour chasser ces idées de sa tête Il n'avait plus Sirius Black, le Lord et ancien maraudeur sous les yeux, non, il avait devant lui Sirius Black, le prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il relâcha brutalement le morceau de verre et s'enfuit en claudiquant vers sa chambre. Il ne pouvait plus voir ces pièces vides, entendre sa propre respiration parmi tout le silence l'angoissait, il devait se cacher.

-Kreattur ! Appela-t-il après avoir claqué la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et s'être jeté sur le lit. Kreattur ?!

Il releva la tête, se préparant à foudroyer du regard un elfe de maison récalcitrant avant de se rappeler brusquement qu'il l'avait donné à Draco. Il était réellement seul. Une douleur sourde sembla naître dans son bras gauche et il ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration qui commençait à s'emballer. Il sentait la colère, il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, il _savait_ qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de regrettable là maintenant si seulement il avait eut le blond a porté de mains. Tout ce résumait à Draco dans son esprit, Draco encore et toujours. Alors il revoyait les cheveux blonds soyeux, une bouffée de tendresse le pris par surprise, et aussi vite qu'elle était venue, il s'imagina progressivement comment il aurait pu tirer ces cheveux, les arracher et les bruler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, geint-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains et en tirant dessus à grosse poignée.

Il avait peur maintenant. Cela lui donnait la nausée alors qu'il roulait dans le lit pour s'asseoir, tachant les draps avec le sang qui coulait lentement de son pied. Ses émotions étaient incontrôlables, passant de la colère à la peur en une seconde pour se muet en panique et revenir à un contrôle froid. Mais finalement, c'est la peur qui prévalait sur les autres émotions.

-Je suis fou ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse bien entendu, mais poser la question à voix haute l'aida à se resituer dans l'espace et à reprendre son calme. Entendre sa propre voix avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant mais cela ne calma pas les angoisses de l'animagus. Au contraire. Se parler à soit même était une méthode qu'il avait longuement employé à Azkaban pour échapper à la folie. Cependant, à ce moment, il était en prison, et maintenant, il se trouvait assis dans son lit dans sa maison. Il n'y avait plus rien pour justifier que se parler était un signe d'équilibre mentale.

Il sentit une larme roulée sur sa joue alors que ses membres s'agitèrent soudainement en sentant froid qui s'imprégnait sous sa peau. Il était entrain de devenir fou s'il ne l'était pas déjà, c'était une certitude.

Etait-ce son premier moment de lucidité depuis un moment ? Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Il renifla et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche alors qu'il essaya de repasser les évènements de cette dernière année dans sa tête. Il se rendit compte sans trop de surprise que la plus part de ses souvenirs étaient flou, il avait perdu bon nombre de détails. Et quand à ses sentiments … ils étaient ambivalents. Il avait l'impression d'avoir lutté contre quelque chose durant tout ce temps et que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait réellement reprendre son souffle.

Depuis quand cela avait-il commencé ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir, pour lui, depuis son retour du voile, tout était marqué de tristesse et de sacrifices. La seule certitude qu'il avait en songeant au blond qui avait partagé sa vie était que son cœur s'emballait et se contractait à la fois. Un sentiment à la fois chaleureux et douloureux le pris aux trippes et il sentit la colère revenir à grand pas. Il secoua la tête, songeant à ses maigres compétences en occlumencie et tenta d'organiser ses pensées pour faire le tri et reprendre possession de lui-même. En faisant le vide dans son esprit, sa concentration fut soudainement perdue quand il se rendit compte d'une chose. Son visage se décomposa alors qu'il poussait un petit geignement semblable à celui d'un animal blessé. Avec tout cela, il avait complètement oublié Harry. Harry avec qui il n'aura jamais eu de discussion finalement. Peut-être mourrait-il avant que son filleul ne sache qu'il était marié, qu'il aurait du être papa, qu'il avait sûrement tué Draco, qu'il était simplement une horrible personne … peut-être ne saura-t-il jamais pourquoi la défense du blond quand il avait pénétré son esprit de force, avait été de lui montrer Harry lui lançant un sortilège de magie noir dans les toilettes ? Il avait simplement tout occulté à par le blond.

Il perdit soudainement le fil de ses pensées quand un hibou gris vint s'échouer contre sa fenêtre. Sirius bondit, oubliant momentanément sa douleur au pied et alla accueillir l'animal. C'était le hibou de Remus. Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de l'animagus mais il se fana quand il vit la lettre rouge que portait l'animal. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il la détacha et la décacheta pour être agressé par une voix féminine marquée par un fort accent espagnole. Entre deux phrases en espagnol dont il comprit l'intention à défaut du sens, le médicomage Danitza lui demandait (lui suggérait fortement) de la rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais. Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à avoir une réponse, elle lui donna rendez-vous à une station de métro à 23h de ce soir là, avant que la lettre ne se déchire.

Bien que Sirius ressenti une profonde déception à ne pas voir une lettre de Remus, il vit là une chance de réparer ses erreurs. Se racheter auprès du médicomage lui rendrait peut-être son ami puis plus tard, avec un peu d'effort, peut-être pourra-t-il revoir son mari.

Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Danitza soit capable de le tuer et de se débarrasser du corps de manière très efficace si jamais elle en avait l'occasion. Il avait d'ailleurs un souvenir encore cuisant de leur dernier affrontement. La médicomage était vicieuse et n'avait pas hésité à lui planter un scalpel dans la cuisse quand il avait cru pouvoir s'approcher un peu trop prêt. Mais il avait appris la leçon maintenant. Il valait mieux la prendre de vitesse car elle connaissait un véritable répertoire de sorts médicaux qui étaient très efficaces une fois sortis de leur usage habituel. Comme ce sortilège de suture qui lui avait cousu les lèvres permettant à la médicomage d'utiliser un sortilège de cautérisation sur son torse. Il avait du arracher les fils avec le scalpel planté dans sa cuisse. C'était terriblement douloureux.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu faire le poids contre un ancien aurore entrainé. Il avait utilisé des sortilèges à la limite de la légalité et certain tiré de son héritage familial que ne pouvait pas connaître une sorcière étrangère. Il l'avait ensuite ensorcelé pendant qu'elle se vidait de son sang à ses pieds, et dans un dernier effort, il l'avait envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste pendant que lui était allé se soigner dans le cabinet de Danitza. Il avait préféré ne plus faire face à la médicomage après. Mais là … il avait vraiment envi de voir du monde et il n'excluait pas le fait qu'elle ait peut-être des nouvelles de Draco. Il faudrait qu'il songe à retirer la malédiction sur elle car il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation et si il voulait que Draco survive, il allait avoir besoin de soins. Mais avant toute chose … il avait besoin d'une baguette pour se défendre.

Et pour cela quoi de mieux que la baguette de son époux demeurant à l'abri dans son coffre. Heureux d'avoir de nouveaux objectifs, Sirius quitta la chambre, passant par la salle de bain pour passer une potion de soin sur la coupure et quitta le salon en revêtant la forme de Patmol. Il devait se rendre à Gringott.

-Tu ne vas pas le voir ? S'enquit Nymphadora pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Il n'y avait qu'eux dans la maison cette après-midi là. Sa mère était sortit faire des courses pour faire une chambre pour Teddy et Tonks en avait profité pour reprendre cette conversation que son compagnon éludait autant que faire ce peut depuis quelques jours. Conversation qui avait malheureusement repris depuis qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Danitza lui demandant de l'aider à contacter Sirius. Il avait franchement été réticent à cette idée mais il avait finalement abdiqué quand elle lui avait dit avoir des comptes à rendre et qu'elle aimerait faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la tête de Sirius. Il avait accepté, il espérait secrètement que son ami se reprenne en main mais il doutait sincèrement que ça puisse arriver un jour. Sirius avait emprunté un chemin bien sombre et il s'y était trop enfoncé.

Il avait lu le carnet de Draco. Entièrement. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis 2 jours, profitant de chaque moment de solitude pour se plonger un peu plus dans les souvenirs du blond. C'était trop intime pour Remus. Mais il n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux faces aux confessions étonnement dénués d'artifices de Draco.

Ce carnet ne lui était pas adressé. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais été adressé. En quelque sorte, Draco avait toujours pensé être incapable de voir la fin de cette histoire et avait prévu de laisser ce carnet à l'enfant qui devait naître de lui et Sirius. Un témoignage de l'histoire de sa vie. Remus avait donc lu, détournant parfois les yeux avec pudeur en tombant sur des petites preuves d'affections qui ne lui étaient pas destinés comme des « mon trésor », « mon bébé », « mon petit ange » … c'était déchirant à ses yeux, surtout en lisant la tournure dramatique des évènements.

Draco avait été un enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal bien que capricieux et un tantinet pleurnichard selon ses propres termes. Mais Lucius n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, lui entrant dans le crâne très vite qu'il devait mériter sa place dans ce monde et dans cette famille. Remus avait rapidement comprit pourquoi c'était Narcissa qui avait pris contact avec lui et pas son mari. Draco décrivait sa mère comme étant le noyau de cette famille. C'est souvent elle qui faisait le lien (aussi difficile soit-il) entre Lucius et son fils ou entre Lucius et Abraxas du temps de son vivant. Elle était étonnamment autoritaire et savait très bien tous les manipuler parfois même contre leur volonté à tous. Mais elle les aimait si fort que Remus rougit en pensant à tout le mal qu'il avait pensé et dit de cette famille.

C'était réellement dérangeant. Ils étaient comme tout le monde finalement. Narcissa ressemblait tant à Molly sur certains aspects que s'en était troublant et Draco avait des réactions similaires à Ronald ou Ginny dans ce qu'il lisait. Il ne s'attarda pas sur son enfance plus que nécessaire, lisant en diagonale car jugeant que ça ne le regardait pas tant que ça. Il prit plus de temps à l'adolescence. Il fut stupéfait de voir que tout le mal que Harry et ses amis avaient pu dire de Draco et qu'il avait pensé exagérer, était totalement vrai. Draco était une teigne rancunière et vicieuse. Mais apparemment, ils leur avaient rendu coup pour coup. Et ça bien sûr, ce n'était jamais souligné dans les récits qu'ils leur racontaient le soir autour de la table. Et jamais, au grand jamais Harry n'avait avoué avoir manqué de tuer Draco dans cette salle de bain.

Il ne savait que penser. Il était à la fois déçu et compréhensif. Déçu de l'attitude de Harry, mais compréhensif face à ses suspicions (juste soit dit en passant) et son besoin de preuves. Mais c'était totalement inconscient et stupide. S'il l'avait eut sous la main, Remus lui aurait passé un savon que même James et Lily auraient entendu où qu'ils soient. Mais il ne l'aurait pas forcé à s'excuser. C'est quelque chose que Draco et Harry avaient besoins de faire d'eux même pour pouvoir tourner la page.

A partir de là … le récit qui c'était déjà assombri avec le retour du Lord et devint totalement noir. Sirius devint le centre du récit et semblait plus terrible que le seigneur des ténèbres lui même. La plus part des journées décrites après le mariage étaient terriblement ennuyante et sans intérêt, puis il y avait eut les tentatives de rapprochement. Au début ça allait bien et ça aurait pu très bien se passer si seulement l'ordre du phoenix n'avait pas débarqué avec Harry. Sirius avait fait un virage à 90 degré dans son attitude, mentant et occultant Draco totalement, réduisant ainsi à néant toutes les avancées faites jusque là. Remus se rappelait de cette époque. Il avait sermonné jour après jour Sirius pour son attitude et c'était lui qui l'avait forcé à laisser sortir Draco. Il regrettait aujourd'hui. Ce mariage gâché par l'attaque des Mangemort avait marqué le déclin définitif des relations entre les époux.

Sirius avait voulu torturer Draco. Et ce dernier c'était effacé la mémoire pour ne pas trahir les Mangemorts qu'il avait pu croiser ce soir là. Après avoir lu l'enfance de Draco, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il y avait du croiser son père ou quelqu'un à qui il tenait et il n'avait pas voulu les dénoncer. Puis ça avait été catastrophique. Draco avait perdu la mémoire, été grièvement blessé, Sirius avait eut une attaque en réponse à la magie du contrat de mariage et lui avait du gérer le mensonge.

Puis il y avait un saut dans les pages de plusieurs semaines. Remus comprit que c'était le temps de l'amnésie de Draco. Quand il reprenait le récit, c'était avec colère et dégout. Il expliquait qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et que Sirius l'avait manipulé pour se rapprocher et en faire une petite chose obéissante. Il décrivait les semaines de paix relatives qu'ils avaient vécus avant cela et Remus ressentit encore plus de ressentiment envers son ami qui avait profités de cet instant pour dormir avec Draco. Mais Draco disait qu'il s'en voulait car il aurait été simple de faire semblant d'être amnésique encore et qu'il avait lui même gâché une chance que cela se passe bien.

Remus avait été gêné par cet aveu. Narcissa lui avait dit la même chose à la clinique : « si mon imbécile de cousin n'est pas capable de passer outre ses préjugés et de son petit esprit étriqué, il vaut mieux qu'il considère Draco comme une autre personne et l'emmène ainsi. Au moins, il ne le blessera plus ». Il ne savait pas si dans la même situation il aurait été capable de faire ce genre de sacrifice. Mais c'était vrai également que Draco se condamnait à passer une vie entière auprès d'un homme qui le haïssait … et les sorciers vivaient vieux.

Puis il y avait eut la bibliothèque qui avait été une parenthèse agréable dans la vie de Draco. Le texte semblait léger et emprunt d'une joie simple. Le nom de Violette Lake revenait souvent. Remus ne la connaissait pas mais apparemment, elle était bibliothécaire et cela donna un petit indice sur la possible localisation du blond. Il devrait demander à Kingsley d'aller interroger la femme pour savoir si elle ne savait pas quelque chose. Puis le drame.

Draco c'était fait agressé par un mangemort dans les toilettes et avait failli coucher avec Sirius. Le cœur de Remus battait si fort qu'il avait manqué de s'arracher de sa poitrine quand il avait lu se passage. Mais heureusement, Sirius avait encore un peu de retenu et de principe et n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout. Puis il y avait eut une période calme, un accord tacite entre eux, puis la décision de Draco de prendre une potion aphrodisiaque, l'attaque, la malédiction, le coma… un nouveau drame. Remus en avait eut les larmes aux yeux. Draco avait été enceinte tout ce temps et lui n'avait rien vu, ses sens brouillés par la magie noire qui était accrochée à son corps. Il avait toujours désiré croire en l'innocence de Sirius après lui avoir failli une fois… et là, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct car la dernière page était purement et simplement un testament. Il avait repoussé l'affection d'un mourant. Il s'en voulait tellement. Et il ressentait tellement de sentiments négatifs envers Sirius que non, il n'avait pas envi de le revoir car il ne jurerait de rien s'il l'avait en face de lui.

-Non, répondit doucement Remus alors qu'il brossait les quelques cheveux qui se battaient en duel sur le crâne de son fils.

Heureusement que Teddy était là. Il était devenu le centre de son nouvel univers et bien qu'il sentait avoir des devoirs envers Draco, Teddy passerait toujours avant lui et c'était rassurant quelque part. Il lui faisait prendre son bain dans la baignoire de . Le bébé adorait le bain et éclaboussait autant que faire ce peu la pauvre victime qui devait le lui donner. Remus ne s'en offusquait pas, s'amusant simplement du bonheur simple de son fils face à un peu d'eau et du savon. Pour l'amuser, il anima les bulles du bain pour qu'elle danse autour de Teddy. Celui-ci était totalement subjugué et bientôt tenta, avec ses petits bras potelé et maladroit, d'en saisir une. Malheureusement, elles lui échappaient constamment à sa plus grande frustration (visible à ses cheveux qui devenaient progressivement brun).

-C'est ton meilleur ami, insista la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça.

Il lui avait raconté sans rentrer dans les détails ce qu'il c'était passé quand Draco demeurait chez Sirius. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Sirius avait abusé de son rôle de protecteur pour faire du mal à Draco à plusieurs reprises. Mais même si ce détail l'avait rendu mal à l'aise et avait mis ses instincts d'aurors en branle, elle n'arrivait pas réellement à s'émouvoir pour Draco. C'était Draco. Ce sal type avait apporté la poisse dans la maison pendant tout son séjour et avait fait du charme à son compagnon. Elle en était certaine même si Remus continuait d'affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien eut de tout ça. Et puis comment en vouloir à Sirius d'être en colère d'avoir été forcé à vivre avec Draco. A sa place aussi elle aurait mal vécu la chose. Et puis Sirius avait des circonstances atténuantes. Il était mort bon sang ! Ça aurait perturbé n'importe qui d'être mort ! Elle était certaine que c'était une mauvaise passe et que ce petit con n'avait pas arrangé les choses avec ses mots incisifs et ses chantages. Sirius avait du être poussé à bout et avait craqué. C'était malheureux, mais pas vraiment de sa faute. Et Draco était un ennemi.

-C'était.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si nous ne pouvons plus nous réunir au quartier général de l'ordre ? Tempêta-t-elle en lançant un regard sévère au dos de son compagnon.

-Ne pas lui porter de sentiment amicaux et se réunir pour une réunion entre personnes civilisées sont deux choses totalement différentes. S'il y a une réunion, j'irai. Et voilà bonhomme, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, dit Remus sur un ton beaucoup plus enjoué en tirant le bébé de l'eau.

Teddy n'aima apparemment pas car il se mit immédiatement à pleurer. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fit que sourire un peu plus son père qui l'enroula soigneusement dans une couverture licorne et qui commença à le frictionner sans omettre les chatouilles. Bientôt, les larmes se transformèrent en rire et les cheveux de Teddy virèrent aux roses.

-Et puis cela n'a pas d'importance l'endroit où nous logeons, continua le loup-garou, Sirius est dangereux. Et il est hors de question qu'il demeure sous le même toit que mon fils.

-Tu ne comptes pas l'aider ? S'offusqua l'aurore. Et il n'est pas dangereux !

-Ça fait plus de 20 ans que je l'aide. Cette conversation est stérile, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire que Tonks détestait, sans vouloir te vexer, si quelqu'un à son mot à dire quand à la relation que j'entretiens avec Sirius, ce n'est pas toi. Il ne me doit rien et moi de même. Il est temps qu'il apprenne à être un adulte responsable et j'en viens à croire que ma surveillance constante ne lui rend pas service. Et il est effectivement dangereux. Ce qu'il a fait a Draco mériterait un emprisonnement à Azkaban et une interdiction à vie d'approcher le garçon. Je m'assurerai d'ailleurs qu'il ne puisse plus jamais le voir et qu'une fois toute cette histoire terminée, que la justice prenne en main cette histoire. De toute façon, je pense que le dossier qu'à constitué le médicomage Danitza avec l'aide de Severus est assez incriminant pour que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire.

Elle grimaça en se rappelant de cette conversation désagréable mais elle se convainquit tout de même que c'était pour le mieux. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Draco. Après tout c'était à cause de lui que le meurtrier de Dumbledore c'était échappé, et c'était en partie de sa faute si il y avait eut le premier accident qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Pareil, se dit-elle, Sirius avait eut la bonté de l'autorisé à sortir au ministère et à cause de ça, les deux avaient été grièvement blessés. Et elle trouvait ça quand même incroyable que personne ne s'étonne qu'il y ait un accident à chaque fois que ce gamin mettait le nez dehors ! Et puis c'était une étrange coïncidence que ceux qui face un dossier contre Sirius étaient justement les gens qui lui en voulaient personnellement!

-Mais-

-Mais quoi Tonks ? Claqua Remus en étalant avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la dureté de son ton, la crème sur Teddy. Je comprends que tu l'apprécies, c'est ton cousin après tout. Mais si tu t'inquiètes réellement pour lui, traine le chez un psycomage mais surtout, arrête de me parler de lui.

-Sirius n'est pas fou, dit-elle avec conviction qui fondit comme neige au soleil en croisant le regard ambré du loup-garou.

-Ah oui ? Draco c'est jeté blessé tout seul peut-être ? Il c'est jeté le c'est éventré tout seul ? Il c'est séquestré tout seul ? Il c'est maudit tout seul ?! Rogue a- … Enfin tu m'as compris.

-Mais on parle de Draco et de Rogue là, ce sont des mangemorts ! Sirius a fait ce qu'il jugeait juste pour notre sécurité à tous !

-Et alors ! Explosa-t-il avant de baisser la voix quand Teddy se mit à pleurer. Draco et Rogue était tout deux mineurs au moment des faits. Oui Draco était majeur pour une partie des faits, se corrigea-t-il en voyant Tonks ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais il avait 17 ans il était à peine sortie de l'enfance ! Par Mordred Tonks ! Imagine Teddy a 17 ans et imagine le à la place de Draco ! Mangemort ou pas, « méchant » ou pas, ce sont des enfants à qui Sirius à fait du mal, et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes ça. Pire, tout comme moi, tu es coupable de ne pas l'avoir arrêté.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, dévisageant son compagnon comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu alors que ses yeux se remplissaient progressivement de larmes. Elle avait le sentiment que la situation lui échappait, ce n'était pas le Remus qu'elle connaissait. Remus était un homme gentil, discret, manquant de confiance en lui et un suiveur. Ce n'était pas cet homme qui la réprimandait comme une enfant dans une salle de bain. Elle pensait qu'à ses côtés, elle aurait eut une place dans la famille Black, aurait eut un mari aimant et un bébé adorable ainsi que la reconnaissance des héros pour s'être battue dans cette guerre. Maintenant, elle se sentait misérable. Et voilà que Remus refusait catégoriquement de l'épouser. Elle n'avait de tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, que le bébé adorable mais bien qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur, elle c'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite. Elle regrettait. Elle l'avait fait sur un coup de tête pour retenir Remus mais cet enfant était là trop tôt. Elle n'était pas prête. Et Remus semblait lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à elle. Le verrait-elle grandir ? Plus les jours passaient et moins elle était optimiste.

-Ouvre les yeux Nymphadora, dit-il dans un soupire avant de se concentrer sur la grenouillère qu'il mettait à Teddy, nous sommes en guerre certes, mais cela ne nous autorise pas à faire tous les excès. Je ne l' _autoriserai_ pas.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Si c'est quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, dit-il avec son habituelle douceur revenue, alors c'est que nous devons nous en tenir là et réfléchir à comment nous voulons mener la suite.

-C'est tout ?

Remus souleva Teddy et le cala contre son épaule avant de faire face à sa compagne, peut-être futur ex. Il la contourna prudemment pour ouvrir la porte et il l'entendit la suivre jusque dans la chambre. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et compta jusqu'à 10 pour se donner de la force alors qu'il entendait les pas de la jeune femme devenir plus lourd au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait.

-C'est tout ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Fais attention au bébé, dit-il en lui faisant signe de baisser d'un ton.

Mal lui en pris car cela ne fit qu'énerver la jeune mère qui le foudroya du regard alors que ses cheveux devenaient d'un rouge foncé très inquiétant. Pour éviter toute situation dangereuse, Remus coucha leur fils dans un berceau et plaça un sort de silence autour de lui de la métamorphage.

-Tu vas me larguer à cause d'un vulgaire mangemort !

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté, gémit-il en se frottant les tempes. J'ai dit que je ne tolérai pas la façon dont Sirius avait agis et que je condamnerai toute personne approuvant sa conduite.

-On parle d'un mangemort ! Ce sal enfoiré a brisé ma baguette et c'est enfui ! Je suis certaine qu'il est allé rejoindre Tu-sais-qui ! S'emporta-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à faire des grands gestes avec ses bras. Mais toi tu ne vois rien parce qu'il te faisait les yeux doux !

-Attend attend, on parle de Draco ou de notre relation ?

-Mais tout a à voir ! C'est la présence de se misérable qui à tout fait foirer ! Sirius le voyait lui !

-Mais tu t'entends parler ?! Ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer en haussant d'un ton.

-Oui ! Hurla-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur des yeux de Remus quand elle se disputait. Oui je m'entends ! Il t'a enroulé autour de son petit doigt et il fait de toi ce qu'il veut ! Tu viens de perdre ton meilleur ami et tu es entrain de me perdre !

-Je vivrai avec.

Tonks écarquilla les yeux sous le choc alors qu'elle haletait en voyant le sérieux avec lequel Remus la regardait. Il n'y avait ni peine ni colère dans son regard, juste une profonde résignation. Il se détourna d'elle alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour le retenir et il se pencha sur le berceau pour récupérer Teddy. D'un coup de baguette, sa malle et celle du bébé arrivèrent à lui, furent rétrécies et glissées dans ses poches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement se rendant compte qu'il quittait la chambre.

-Je mets notre fils en sécurité, dit-il. Je te dirai où nous sommes une fois que nous seront installés.

-Tu ne peux pas le prendre, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de nouveaux de larmes.

-Tonks, dit-il avec une infinie douceur, il nous faut réfléchir dans le calme et séparément. Mais je ne laisserai pas Teddy avec toi. Si tu cautionnes les actions de Sirius, tu es autant un danger que lui.

-Je suis sa mère ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant pour récupérer l'enfant.

Il l'arrêta facilement avec sa force surhumaine et l'assit dans un fauteuil avec patiente alors que les sanglots déchiraient la gorge de la jeune femme.

-Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de voir ton fils, dit-il en frottant son dos pour la consoler, jamais.

-Laisse le avec moi, supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa robe.

-Réponds à une question dans ce cas.

Il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête et qu'elle finisse de se moucher pour continuer.

-Abandonneras-tu le monde sorcier pour sa sécurité ?

L'hésitation qu'elle eut suffit à Remus qui secoua la tête avec déception avant de s'éloigner. Elle comprit également qu'elle avait tout raté, en tant que mère, en tant que compagne et en tant qu'aurore. Alors elle le laissa partir, le regardant disparaître au coin de la porte avec son petit garçon.

-Prend soin de toi, entendit-elle avant que le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée ne s'élève dans la maison.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous :),

Je suis en déplacement pour 2 mois à cause (grâce à) de mon école, et ... horreur et damnation, il n'y a pas de wifi! Donc je fonctionne avec la 3G de mon portable. Jusque là, tout allait bien sauf que hier, après avoir emménagé ... la connexion était vraiment nulle! J'ai vraiment eut peur d'avoir ça pendant 2 mois et de plus pouvoir poster de chapitres ou autre. Mais finalement, ça c'est arrangé ce matin et j'en profite pour poster un chapitre (vite vite!). Ça va faire des heureux! On retrouve Draco!

 **Lily Ikari Universe:** De rien ;)

 **MeIina** : Pauvre Tonks j'avoue. Mais encore une fois je déteste pas Tonks hein :o. Elle a eut le mauvais rôle dans cette fiction mais ce ne sera pas le cas systématiquement. Et je ne prétend pas faire des personnages ressemblant à l'histoire originale (je pense que je m'en suis déjà beaucoup éloignée d'ailleurs). Et oui, Remus va essayer de récupérer Draco comme il l'a promis mais ... Remus est hétéro. Draco n'a aucune chance de ce côté. Et dernière précision (que je trouve importante), Remus est parti car il pense que c'est nécessaire, pas par envie. Si Tonks est prête à faire un effort dans son sens, c'est avec joie que Remus retournera avec elle.

 **blueblueskysky:** Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes. Je fais de mon mieux mais ça a toujours été une grande faiblesse de ma part (et je vous jure que je trouve des perles en relisant parfois, mais bon, à force de relire parfois, on ne voit plus les erreurs aussi). Je te conseil vivement de lire la pureté du sang. A ce stade, nos histoires ont totalement divergé, mais j'ai tenu à garder les points fort de son histoire. J'ai imaginé pleins de scénarios différents avec justes quelques points clés : le mariage, l'enfant, la cohabitation. On peut en faire tant de choses différentes! Et c'est bien parce que cette fiction est déjà longue que je ne développerai pas le reste mais son idée de base a tellement de potentiel que wow!  
Mais il y aura une "romance". Il y en a déjà (entre Danitza et Severus notamment). Mais il y en aura une pour Draco et Sirius, elle ne sera pas comme on l'attendait au début c'est tout. Mais j'admet qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ça ne sera jamais quelque choses de très sain ou conventionnel.

 **Mary** : Merci :). Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens lisent tout d'un seul coup. Je me dis ... wow! Alors qu'en vrai, moi aussi je fais ça x).

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Alors non! Je me justifie! Et Remus aussi! Il n'enlève pas Teddy à Tonks (enfin si mais non). Il ne l'empêchera jamais de voir sa maman et déposera tous les jours Teddy chez Tonks. Juste qu'il ne désire pas le laisser tout le temps avec elle si jamais elle est pro-Sirius (avouons que ce n'est pas rassurant). Mais dans la tête de Remus, il espère que son couple se remettra, et que sinon, ils pourront se partager la garde de manière conventionnelle après la guerre même si ça lui arrachera le coeur.  
Mdr, j'aime exaucer mes lecteurs par télépathie! Et pour Sirius ... il est allé un peu loin dans la folie pour que tout redevienne comme avant. C'est impossible. Mais il peut essayer de se faire pardonner. Déjà, il faut qu'il survive à Danitza, ce serait déjà bien U_U. Ensuite on verra.

Bon, je vous laisse avec Draco, sur ce, bonne lecture.  
Letki

* * *

Draco sortit de la cheminée d'un pas serein alors qu'il remontait son châle sur ses cheveux. Kreattur sortit à sa suite, suivant son maître à la trace alors que Draco sortait de la bibliothèque après avoir déposé un mot à la réceptionniste.

Il prit l'ascenseur qui le conduit dehors et se mêla à la foule sur le trottoir alors que Kreattur disparaissait derrière lui. Il n'était pas serein contrairement à ce qu'il laissait présager. Et cela pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, il pleuvait et il se retrouva rapidement transit de froid. Il du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à lancer un sortilège pour le maintenir au chaud. Il manquait cruellement de pratique. Ensuite, il ne connaissait pas du tout le monde moldu et il avançait à l'aveuglette au milieu des passants et touristes pressés. Puis, il y avait le fait qu'il craignait qu'on l'ait reconnu et il s'attendait à se faire appréhender à chaque instant. Et enfin, et pas des moindres, il craignait d'être foudroyé par la magie à chaque pas qu'il faisait loin de Sirius.

Sachant qu'il devait passer inaperçu dans le monde moldu et rester invisible aux yeux des sorciers. Draco avait opté pour une robe de sorcier de cérémonie qu'il avait trouvé dans sa valise. Elle était impossible à dissimuler aux yeux des sorties mais ressemblaient à une robe féminine dans le monde moldu. Son châle couvrait sa pomme d'Adam et son air androgyne faisait le reste et ça, sans compter sur la broche plantée dans son chignon qui relevait ce petit côté féminin qu'il cherchait à se donner. Il avait au moins cela pour se cacher et il doutait tout de même qu'on l'ait reconnu car il avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il était apparu en public.

Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline. Quand il jugea qu'il était assez loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, il pénétra dans le premier café qu'il repéra et s'y assis après avoir commandé un thé et un gâteaux (maintenant que Kreattur n'était pas là pour surveiller, il préférait en profiter). Il attendit longtemps. Pendant ce temps, il écrivit une lettre sur son essuie tout les 30 minutes avant de le glisser sous sa nappe. Aussitôt fait, la serviette était récupérée par Kreattur qui faisait le relais et une fois toutes les lettres écrites, il attendit. Très longtemps. Et ce n'est que lorsque le café commença à se désemplir et que la nuit fut bien épaisse que quelqu'un s'arrêta prêt de lui.

-Que diriez vous d'une partie d'échec.

-J'en serai ravis, dit-il d'une voix basse pour ne pas que sa voix le trahisse et se leva quand la personne déposa un billet sur la table.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la personne lui attrape le bras au détour d'une ruelle sombre et qu'ils transplanent.

-Par Merlin tu l'as fait Erin ! S'exclama Violette alors que Draco reprenait lentement pieds avec la réalité.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans un salon qui lui était inconnu mais à en juger par les piles de livres et les dossiers qui s'accumulaient, il pariait être chez la vielle . La vieille femme se leva d'ailleurs après avoir déposé son petit fils qui était blond comme les blés sur le sol et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras en la complimentant avec chaleur. Sa fille, une brunette rondouillette au visage doux rougie de plaisir face à la fierté de sa mère.

-Ce n'était pas bien compliqué mère, souffla-t-elle tout de même. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'enseignes correspondante une fois les lettres assemblées. Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi ça t'amuse tellement je jouer les détectives.

-J'ai craint que vous ayez été repéré.

-J'ai attendu très longtemps avant de l'aborder, expliqua-t-elle. Après 3 heures, je pense que quelqu'un aurait pris le temps de se manifester.

-Tu as bien fait, dit Violette en lui tapotant la joue, ton père serait tellement fier.

La dénommée Erin sourit timidement avant de se présenter à Draco qui retrouva Kreattur et sa malle avec joie.

-Je suis Erin Fawley, dit-elle en serrant la main de Draco avec une poigne qui le surpris, et voici Jim, mon fils. Ma mère m'a contacté quand elle est rentrée du travail. Comme elle ne connaît pas le monde moldus, c'est moi qui ait assemblé les lettres et trouvé l'endroit où vous étiez.

-Il est adorable, dit poliment Draco bien qu'il le pensait sincèrement en voyant les boucles blondes de l'enfant.

Le petit garçon cacha son visage dans les jambes de sa mère alors que Violette lui intimait de se présenter correctement. Le garçon ronchonna mais se présenta dignement comme le parfait petit sang-pur qu'il était faisant sourire Draco avec tendresse.

-N'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. Mais cet adorable jeune homme doit aller au lit.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-D'habitudes tu me chasses bien plus tôt que cela, s'amusa Erin.

-Oui bon, marmonna Violette tout en souriant à sa fille. Rentrez bien, dit-elle. Ne me contactez pas avant que je ne le fasse, et surtout, ne vient pas ici compris ?

Le visage d'Erin se tordit sous l'inquiétude alors qu'elle entrainait sa mère dans un coin de la pièce pour discuter. Draco n'entendit pas ce qu'elles dirent mais la fille de semblait clairement inquiète pour sa mère, et avec raison sans doute. Mais Violette balaya ses arguments d'un revers de main et lui intima de rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Erin les salua avec réticence avant d'aller à la cheminée. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Violette le guida vers la cuisine où Kreattur s'empressa de prendre possession des lieux pour les servir.

-Tu t'es enfin échappé. Et tu n'as pas bonne mine.

Elle jeta un regard critique au blond qui rougit de gène en serrant le col de sa robe sur ses épaules. Il était déjà heureux que la robe de cérémonie soient un peu trop grande pour lui et qu'elle dissimule sa maigreur évidente mais cela n'échappa pas au regard de Violette. Les tendons étaient saillant sur ses doigts et ses phalanges étaient squelettiques et parcourues par des veines bleutés. La fatigue et l'angoisse marquaient encore ses traits et ses cheveux étaient maintenant plus blancs que blonds. Il mettait ça sur le compte du stresse car il perdait quelques touffes de cheveux à chaque fois qu'il passait un peigne. Heureusement, les potions faisaient des miracles sinon il serait sûrement déjà chauve.

-Il est fou, dit Draco en picorant dans son assiette.

-Mange. Et dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

Draco lui raconta tout de long en large et en travers, heureux d'avoir une oreille bienveillante qui l'écoutait cracher sur son époux sans le juger. Violette surveilla qu'il finisse bien son assiette en l'écoutant patiemment. Elle ne dit pas à Draco qu'elle le trouvait idiot d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps mais elle voyait bien à l'air agité du blond et à ses fréquents coups d'œil dans la pièce qu'il n'était pas serein. Elle lui proposa un thé et ils gagnèrent le salon.

-Je n'ai qu'une chambre, dit-elle, j'ai du vendre le manoir quand Spartacus à été emprisonné. Je te laisse le canapé.

-C'est parfait, dit-il alors qu'il commençait enfin à se détendre. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le genou quand elle vit l'air abattu du jeune homme et lui lança un regard sévère alors qu'elle prenait un calepin déjà bien rempli pour écrire sur une page vierge.

-Nous avons pleins de choses à faire jeune homme, ne t'avise pas de lambiner sous mon toit. Premièrement, nous devons te faire voir un médicomage. Tu dois surveiller cette grossesse et vérifier l'état de ton cou. Ces marques ont une couleur tout de même inquiétante.

-Ça va être difficile si Sirius me fait rechercher. Et les mangemorts surveillent toujours mes mouvements.

-Alors on ira chez les moldus, dit-elle en notant tout de même cela sur son calepin. Ensuite, nous devrons nous rendre à Gringotts pour chercher le contrat. Puis nous devons prendre contact avec les français pour déterminer ton arbre généalogique manquant. Je vais également me fournir une potion d'héritage pour qu'on déterminer si ton sang à encore des secrets à nous fournir. Puis nous devons déterminer la nature exacte du lien entre toi et ton mari. Et ce n'est pas demain que nous y arriverons. Alors tu vas dormir, et demain, nous nous mettons au travail.

Il fut soulagé en quelque sorte que la femme prenne tout en main. Il accepta volontiers qu'elle transforme le canapé en lit et il laissa Kreattur le border avec plaisir avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, l'appartement était vide. Ayant déjà visité la cuisine, il ouvrit l'une des deux portes qui lui étaient inconnus et, manque de chance, il tomba sur la chambre de Violette. La pièce était à l'image de la femme, impeccable, rien ne dépassait. Une seule chose semblait détonner avec la teinte bleutée de la décoration, c'était un tableau.

-Ma femme m'a énormément parlé de vous.

Il sursauta avant de rougir bêtement face au regard incisif du tableau de Spartacus Lake. Il se tenait debout, nonchalamment appuyé sur une table d'échec en pierre, les chaises étant négligemment repoussé dans le font du cadre. L'homme posait sur le tableau en robe de combat, une épée et sa baguette à la taille. Il était … impressionnant dans ses habits noirs ouvragés surmontés de pièces d'armures légères. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux plaqués en arrière à l'image de Lucius et surtout, un regard doré saisissant. Il avait un visage étonnement sévère que son regard et son éternel petit sourire adoucissait. C'était indéniablement l'un des plus bels hommes que Draco ait eut la chance de voir et il s'étrangla presque en voyant une jeune Violette le rejoindre dans le cadre. La femme, presque aussi grande que son mari, portait une robe assortie, noir et verte très foncée avec un corset qui semblait serré au delà du soutenable. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés de manière impeccable vers l'arrière alors qu'elle toisait Draco de ses yeux bleus. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air revêche de la femme du tableau. Il reconnaissait bien la sa Violette pleine de caractère. Il vit avec amusement Spartacus lancer un regard énamouré à sa femme et passer un bras autour de la taille de sa femme qui se contenta de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine en prenant un air encore plus pincé sans pour autant le repousser.

-L'inverse est également vrai, finit-il par dire en saluant comme il se devait le portrait. Draco Lucius Black né Malfoy.

-Spartacus Neron Lake, répondit l'homme tout de même. Merci jeune homme.

-De quoi ?

-De donner une nouvelle occupation à ma femme, dit-il avec amusement, je ne l'avais pas vu s'amuser autant depuis l'affaire Grindelwald.

-Il lui en faut … beaucoup, commenta Draco avant de s'excuser face au regard noir de la femme dans le portrait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire néanmoins quand Spartacus s'esclaffa d'un rire joyeux, bien loin de l'image du général qu'il donnait l'impression d'être et que Violette le reprit en écrasant son pied avec son talon. Il s'excusa platement auprès de son épouse mais ne perdit pas son sourire.

-La salle de bain est dans la pièce d'à côté, finit par dire la plus jeune Violette. Vous trouverez un annuaire, cherchez un obstétrimage.

-Ne prend-t-elle jamais de pose ? Soupira Draco alors qu'il hochait la tête.

-Jamais, dit Spartacus sur le ton de la confidence.

Quand Draco quitta la pièce, il entendit Spartacus proposer à son épouse une partie d'échec qu'elle accepta avec joie. Il roula des yeux avec amusement avant de gagner la salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide après être allé aux toilettes. Il ne c'était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais il avait des crampes abdominales. Le stresse sûrement, mais Violette avait raison, autant ne pas perdre de temps. Alors il feuilleta l'annuaire afin de chercher un obstétrimage. Malheureusement, tous ceux à qui il passa un coup de cheminette étaient reliés à Sainte-Mangouste où était trop loin géographiquement pour cela. Il ne pouvait simplement pas utiliser de portauloin, surtout dans son état. Alors il opta pour un médicomage indépendant chez lequel il se rendit dans l'après-midi accompagné de Kreattur.

Le cabinet était miteux et il doutait franchement que l'hygiène de l'endroit mais il fut rassuré une fois face au médecin. C'était un homme simple et bien que son cabinet soit sans prétention, il se montra très professionnel, acceptant le faux nom que Draco lui proposa sans sourciller. Il lui dit même qu'il voyait à travers le glamour qu'il avait employé pour prendre l'apparence d'une femme mais ne demanda pas plus. Et pour cela, Draco lui en fut reconnaissant. Cependant, il ne pu pas l'aider car il lui avoua que son cas était inédit et sans précédent. Il lui dit simplement qu'il avait quelques contractions à cause du stresse et de continuer les vitamines et compléments alimentaires que Danitza lui avait fournit, et surtout, de rester alité quelques temps. Il écouta Draco quand il lui parla de ses craintes mais ne pu le rassurer malheureusement. Le fœtus, encore trop jeune, ne laissait rien présager d'anormal dans son développement, mais l'état de fatigue du blond l'inquiétait. Il ne pu rien faire pour le convaincre de mettre un terme à sa grossesse et c'est un peu démoralisé que Draco rentra chez Violette.

-Alors ?

-Rien de nouveau, dit-il en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine avec elle. Et vous ?

-Des aurors sont venus me questionner à ton sujet, dit-elle.

-Déjà, constata-t-il avec une pointe de défaitisme.

-C'était à prévoir, chez qui aurais-tu pu aller te cacher à par moi ?

-Danitza, ou Severus ? Non pas Severus, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas, j'aurais trouvé.

Il songea brièvement à Remus avant de chasser l'homme de ses pensées. Il lui avait déjà attiré assez d'ennuis comme ça, il était inutile de lui en rajouter. Il s'inquiétait également pour la vieille femme. Il ne voulait pas que sa présence lui apporte encore des problèmes alors il se jura de ne pas rester longtemps.

-Demain c'est mon jour de congé, nous irons à Gringotts.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent avec une étonnante facilité. Personne ne s'intéressait à l'acariâtre alors ils ne furent pas dérangés durant leur trajet qui les séparait du chaudron baveur à la banque. Draco c'était maquillé pour l'occasion, n'utilisant que des produits moldus conseillés par Erin pour ne pas se faire avoir par les sors de la banque et avait dissimulé soigneusement ses cheveux sous un foulard. Il portait également une robe dans les tons pastel pour l'occasion à sa grande honte mais qui donnait parfaitement l'illusion qu'il était une femme une fois sa pomme d'Adam dissimulé par un foulard. Il fut reçu rapidement par son conseiller qui s'étonna de sa visite et pu consulter son contrat de mariage.

Il fut déçu. Déçu car au fond de lui, il avait espéré que le contrat soit un faux, que Sirius et lui ne soient pas réellement marié ou lié d'une quelconque façon. Mais la preuve était là. Sirius était une créature magique. Mais laquelle ? … à l'emplacement de l'espèce sous le nom de son époux, il n'y avait que des points d'interrogations. Cela ne les avança pas beaucoup plus mais ils purent au moins acheter les services de la banque pour une potion de lignage. Cela coûta une fortune. Littéralement. Donc Draco c'était fait un plaisir de vider l'un des coffres des Black qu'il avait normalement en commun avec Sirius (selon leur contrat de mariage) pour payer ce service et ils apprirent avec stupéfaction que ses ancêtres jumeaux étaient bien les enfants de leurs deux parents. Ils étaient partis rapidement après cela et Draco avait eut un étrange pressentiment.

Ils avaient pressés le pas. Draco était si agité qu'il avait failli marcher sur la queue d'un chien noir affreux qui sortait de l'allée des embrumes. Le chien avait jappé puis grogné mais Violette l'avait chassé d'un petit sort avant qu'ils ne reprenaient leur chemin pour le chaudron baveur, le cœur battant. Mais Draco ne c'était pas attardé dessus. C'était plutôt croiser Bellatrix et Rodolphus dans cette même allée qui manqua de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Il avait des palpitations quand ils étaient passés à côté d'eux. Bellatrix avait simplement échangé quelques mots avec Violette, lui rappelant que le Lord avait toujours été impressionné par son esprit vif alors que Rodolphus détaillait Draco avec minutie.

« Elle est trop jeune pour toi vieux cochon, avait craché Violette alors qu'elle le menaçait de sa canne. »

Bellatrix avait apparemment été vexée de l'intérêt de son époux pour Draco. Le blond avait failli tourner de l'œil alors que Violette hurlait sur Rodolphus aidé par Bellatrix. La vieille femme avait poussé le vice à donner des conseils à sa tante sur comment garder son mari obéissant car après tout ce n'était un secret pour personne apparemment que Spartacus avait fait des envieuses de son vivant. Il avait d'ailleurs appris avec une pointe d'horreur et d'amusement que Violette avait toujours su composer avec l'adversité ce qui lui valait le respect de Bellatrix. Puis Bellatrix avait voulu savoir qui était Draco et le blond avait vraiment cru s'évanouir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il c'était passé. Il avait reprit ses esprits dans le chaudron baveur, assis sur une chaise et un thé très sucré dans la main. Une dispute de couple faisait d'ailleurs encore rage avec une rare violence dans la salle permettant à Violette de tirer Draco dans la cheminée après avoir brièvement salué Bellatrix, promettant qu'elles rediscuteraient la prochaine fois.

-Vous connaissez ma tante, dit Draco avec une pointe d'incrédulité alors qu'il mettait un mouchoir dans son nez pour endiguer le saignement qui c'était déclaré un peu plus tôt. Violette l'avait laissé se reposer avant de l'appeler pour manger un cheesecake.

-Oui, dit-elle, de réputation d'abord, mais je la croise de manière « fortuite » depuis peu. A vrai dire, avoua-t-elle avec un petit soupire désabusé, je suis pieds et poings liés.

-Comment ça ?

-Les gens se souviennent, dit-elle tristement. Les deux camps me surveillent. Ils craignent que je mette mes talents à profits pour l'un où l'autre alors j'ai tout intérêt à rester neutre. Si tu savais tout ce qu'on m'a déjà promis. Argent, reconnaissance, connaissance, pouvoir … vengeance.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne vous jugerais pas qui que vous choisissez de suivre vous savez.

-Ohhh crois moi j'ai appris ma leçon, dit-elle dans un petit rire. Si je me positionne, je ne doute pas qu'ils s'en prendront à Jim et Erin. Alors je garderai mon savoir pour moi et je rigolerai seule de leurs chutes prévisibles.

-Qui gagnera ?

-Avant, dit-elle, je savais, mais maintenant. Disons que ta présence a changé la donne.

-Moi ?

-Oui Draco. Toi aussi tu es désiré par les deux camps et je ne doute pas que tu as ton rôle à jouer.

-J'aimerai éviter …

-On aimerait tous quelque chose.

Après cela ils avaient mangés en silence alors que Kreattur qui revenait des courses s'afféraient à faire le dîner. La bibliothécaire s'était retirée pour ses ablutions et Draco avait pris une heure pour se reposer. Après, ils c'étaient de nouveau retrouvé à la table de la cuisine pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

-Alors là, soupira Violette. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Comment deux moldus ont put donner naissance à des jumeaux sorciers dont la lignée a été si puissante ?

-Il c'est forcément passé quelque chose, dit Draco alors qu'ils profitaient d'une tasse de thé dans la cuisine. Vous l'avez dit vous même, comment les enfants peuvent-ils être blonds aux yeux gris sur plusieurs dizaines de génération alors que les parents étaient bruns ?

-Hum, dit-elle en prenant des notes sur son calepin avant de rayer une page complète avec agacement. Cela pause de nouvelles questions. Peut-être n'était-ce pas des moldus finalement ?

-Que voulez vous que ça soit ?

-Je l'ignore pour l'instant, dit-elle avec encore plus d'agacement alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Mais nous ignorons également ce qu'est ton mari, alors l'hypothèse qu'ils aient été des êtres magiques ou des sorciers particuliers n'est pas à exclure. Si effectivement ils étaient moldus, il a du se passe quelque chose durant la grossesse qui a influer sur la croissance des enfants.

-Une potion peut-être ?

-Il y a plusieurs hypothèses, dit-elle alors que son regard pétillait de nouveau tendit qu'elle prenait une nouvelle page pour prendre des notes, il y a les potions bien sûr, mais les potions aujourd'hui sont tellement plus performantes de nos jours que ça m'étonnerait qu'une potion qui influe un millénaire de génétique ne soit pas connus. Du coup on devrait rapidement finir avec cette hypothèse. Il y a les runes également, mais c'est compliqué car elles ont évolués et je ne connais pas les influences runiques françaises. Puis il y a les malédictions tout comme les bénédictions qu'il ne faut pas exclure comme l'influence d'une créature magique.

-C'est impossible, soupira Draco face à la montagne de travail qui s'annonçait.

-Au contraire, dit-elle, ça ira vite. Nous savons que cette intervention a rendu les enfants blonds, magiques et que le gène c'est transmis de proche en proche à chaque génération, se perdant que si les croisements s'éloignaient trop de la branche principale. En plus, j'ai une époque de départ ainsi qu'une région et un pays, dit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait déjà faire l'inventaire des livres qui pourraient lui être utile. Sans compter sur l'émergence du lien entre toi et Sirius Black. Ça fait beaucoup d'éléments qui enlèveront rapidement les hypothèses erronées. Toi tu devrais te concentrer sur ton bébé. Nous devons trouver ces livres. Mais Draco …

-Oui ?

-Maintenant qu'on sait que Sirius est effectivement une créature magique … on ne peut plus exclure le fait que tu sois effectivement son âme sœur.

-Il me hait, lui fit remarquer Draco d'un air désabusé. C'est impossible.

-Et pourtant … Son attitude n'a-t-elle pas changé envers toi ? Malgré toute la révulsion que tu lui inspire ? Ne se contredit-il pas lui-même dans ses actes ? En te haïssant mais en ne pouvant te repousser ? Te tuer ? N'est-il pas … contraint dans ses rapports envers toi ?

Draco resta silencieux et baissa les yeux. Violette respecta son besoin de silence et lui laissa le temps de digérer cette nouvelle information. Elle passa une main amicale dans son dos pour le soutenir et soupira silencieusement en voyant les épaules du garçon s'affaisser. Le choc devait être plus dur à encaisser qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Pourquoi me haït-il avec tant de force alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Il l'ignore sûrement, dit Violette en continuant de lui frotter le dos, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent et ça le dérange. Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses Draco mais, comment aurais-tu réagis si tu venais à être attiré d'une quelconque façon par une personne que tu détestes à l'origine ? Pour un sexe pour qui tu n'as jamais eut d'attirance ? Peut-être même du dégoût ?

-Je l'aurais sûrement mal vécu, admit-il à contre cœur.

-Je ne cherche pas à le dédouaner, dit Violette, mais à le comprendre. Et … finalement le personnage prend tout son sens maintenant.

-Alors je dois lui pardonner ?

-Ne soit pas bête, dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue qui fit sursauter le blond. Je sais que le lien d'âme-sœur influe dans la plus part des tandem de créatures magiques les deux parties, donc tu es sûrement poussé vers lui également. Mais ça ne doit pas t'enlever ta capacité à raisonner.

Draco resta encore silencieux. C'était dur. Difficile à appréhender mais c'était en même temps tellement logique. Il gémit et prit ses cheveux entre ses mains.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il sache, dit Draco, il n'aura de cesse de me chercher sinon.

-Draco, dit Violette gentiment, si tu es effectivement son âme sœur, même en l'ignorant, il n'aura de cesse de te chercher.

-C'est pas certain.

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de place au doute. Mais ça c'est un mystère en parti résolu ! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir frappé dans ses mains. Il nous faut encore résoudre celui de ton ascendance et l'identité de Sirius Black !

Draco l'écouta s'emballer, se sentant épuisé par l'énergie de la vieille femme. Le lendemain fut sensiblement le même pour lui. C'est-à-dire ennuyant. Il n'était pas chez lui alors il n'osait pas toucher à quoi que ce soit et il n'osait pas non plus embêter trop Spartacus avec la jeune Violette qui le veillait aussi farouchement qu'une dragonne avec ses œufs. Cependant, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller la taquiner, s'amusant de l'air béat de l'homme pourtant charismatique qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de roucouler devant sa femme qui le toisait avec mépris. Pourtant, Draco voyait bien à travers le jeu de Violette. Jamais sur le tableau elle ne repoussait physiquement Spartacus, se mettant toujours assez prêt pour qu'il la prenne contre lui alors même qu'elle râlait. Spartacus aussi semblait le voir car il souriait toujours avec indulgence quand elle renvoyait Draco de la chambre avec perte et fracas quand il la titillait un peu trop.

Kreattur quand à lui semblait être tombé sous le charme de cette femme charismatique (cela n'étonna pas un instant Draco par contre qui s'en amusa beaucoup) et se pliait en quatre pour la satisfaire. L'elfe de maison jouait donc les grattes papier, suivant Violette partout dans la maison et l'aidant à monter des dossiers et à s'occuper de la maison. D'ailleurs, Draco appris avec stupeur que Dumbledore et Grindelwald avait eut une relation en parcourant un dossier abandonné.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il passait ses journées. Il avait vite remarqué que Violette avait des dossiers sur tout et n'importe quoi c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir un dossier sur les reliques de la mort, un sur les reliques des fondateurs ou encore un s'intitulant « Voldemort ». Elle était convaincue dur comme fer que ces dossiers se rejoignaient. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs exposés ses déductions sur le lien entre l'ascendance de Grindelwald, le fameux affrontement entre lui et Dumbledore et Vous-savez-qui. Pour elle, il était impossible que la date de disparition des objets qui tombait justement pile durant son règne pour certain, n'ait pas de liens. Elle s'enflamma d'ailleurs quand il lui avoua que Potter détenait une cape d'invisibilité et que lui avait le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

Il s'amusa grandement à jouer au détective avec elle et il devait avouer que l'esprit acéré de la femme avait mis le sien en ébullition.

-Le médaillon, finit-il par dire, il appartient à Vous-savez-qui. J'en suis sûr.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Il appartient à l'héritier de Serpentard, dit-il, et d'après mes recherches que j'avais faite au ministère, la plus vieille famille en ligne direct est la famille Gaunt disparu il y a 70 ans à peut prêt. Deux possibilités apparaissent dans ce cas. Soit cet héritier est Morfin Gaunt qui a été emprisonné à Azkaban bien avant que le médaillon ne refasse surface, soit Merope Gaunt. On a aucune trace d'un héritier de l'un ou l'autre, mais à priori, je pense qu'il est fortement possible qu'ils aient eut au moins un héritier avant de disparaître. Etant donné qu'on a perdu sa trace, je pense que cela correspondrait grossièrement avec la naissance du Lord sachant qu'on ne connaît pas sa date de naissance exacte ni son âge. Cependant, il a recruté mon père alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard et le Lord était déjà adulte à cet époque donc il est très probable qu'il est 70 ans aujourd'hui au moins. Puis il y a l'incident de la chambre des secrets. Elle a été rouverte durant ma deuxième année mais nous avons entendu qu'elle avait déjà été ouverte il y a 50 ans par l'héritier de Serpentard. Cela correspondrait à la scolarité du Lord si effectivement il était né il y a 70 ans. Et enfin, conclu-t-il, il est fourchelangue.

-Potter aussi.

-Sauf que ce collier était chez les Black avant même la naissance de Potter.

-Mais Sirius Black était ami avec Potter. Si c'était lui l'héritier, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu le lui confier ?

-Parce que Sirius Black n'a jamais su l'existence de ce bijou, dit Draco. Il a été apparemment été dérobé par Regulus Black et à une époque où Sirius Black avait fuit sa famille et coupé les ponts si cela correspond bien avec l'année de décès de Regulus. Il l'aurait confié à son elfe de maison pour qu'il soit détruit, chose que Kreattur n'a jamais réussi à faire. Et justement, Regulus Black a apparemment été tué après avoir eut un accrochage avec Vous-savez-qui sur un sujet ignoré de tous.

-Alors tu as sans doute raison, dit-elle avec excitation alors que Kreattur notait l'information dans le dossier « Relique fondateur » ainsi que les suppositions sur la famille Gaunt dans le dossier « Voldemort ».

-Si le médaillon lui appartient effectivement, dit-elle, alors mon hypothèse selon laquelle il se serait peut-être intéressé aux autres tiens la route. Après tout, ont a perdu la trace de la coupe quelques années avant sa montée en puissance. L'épée de Griffondor restait inaccessible par lui et le restera.

-Et le diadème perdu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il n'est pas perdu, dit-elle, il suffit de savoir à qui le demander. Et je suis sûr que Tu-sais-qui n'est pas bête et qu'il a su également demander à la bonne personne.

-Demander ?

-La dame blanche, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent, est la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle se serait enfuit avec le diadème avant d'être tuée par le Baron Sanglant qui, regrettant son geste, se donne la mort. Et c'est à ce moment que le diadème aurait été perdu. Donc c'est le fantôme qui sait où il se trouve.

-Je l'ignorais…

-Tu ne fais pas assez attention aux détails ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle souriait d'un air triomphant. C'était sous ton nez depuis tout ce temps. Je l'ai su alors que j'étais encore élève à Poudlard.

-Serdaigle?

-Serpentard très cher, sourit-elle. Spartacus était à Serdaigle.

-C'est étonnant. Et la coupe ?

-J'ai pu facilement retracer son parcours jusqu'au meurtre de sa propriétaire. Meurtre non résolu bien entendu, dit-elle alors que Kreattur notait avec frénésie. J'en suis certaine maintenant ! Il s'y est intéressé et c'est lui qui les détient.

-Pourquoi les voudrait-il ?

-Pour leur pouvoir diantre ! Pour la symbolique ? Pour leur histoire ? La notoriété ? Il y a tant de raisons de les désirer.

-Et les liens avec les reliques de la mort ?

-Alors c'est là que ça devient intéressant, dit-elle en trépignant presque. J'ai repris tes recherches et je suis remontée jusqu'aux Peverell. Figure toi que Potter est un descendant direct et que détient Potter justement ?

-Une cape d'invisibilité, répondit-il bouche bée.

-Pour la baguette, c'est plus compliqué mais je soupçonne Grindelwald de l'avoir eut en sa possession. C'était un grand sorcier certes, mais je l'ai connu avant et après sa monté en puissance et ses pouvoirs étaient différents. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais si effectivement il l'a eut, alors la baguette est maintenant en la possession de Dumbledore.

-Sauf qu'il est mort, dit Draco, et j'ai aidé son meurtrier à fuir et il est parti avec la baguette de Dumbledore.

-Ah … on est mal alors ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela voudrait dire que Tu-sais-qui détient la baguette de Sureau et la pierre de résurrection.

-QUOI ?!

-Les derniers descendant comme tu dis, était les Gaunt. Et tu as toi même fait le lien entre les Gaunt et Tu-sais-qui. J'espère que tu as tout noté mon brave Kreattur.

-Kreattur l'a fait, croassa l'elfe de maison avec dévotion.

Violette agita sa baguette et divers document vinrent se placarder sur le mur de la cuisine. Des liens avec des dates écrient en rouge apparurent entre les divers documents alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cent pas devant.

-Cela doit être terriblement frustrant pour lui, dit-elle après un moment, il peut avoir accès à tout, si tant est qu'il sait pour la cape d'invisibilité. Et l'épée bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne pourra jamais la faire apparaître, dit-elle, mais c'est un problème qui peut-être contourné avec un peu d'ingéniosité. Maintenant, supposons qu'il les ait tous. Les reliques des morts et des fondateurs.

-A quoi cela va-t-il l'avancer ?

-Bonne question… il faudrait peut-être que nous percions le secret du médaillon, dit-elle, peux-tu me le montrer ?

-C'est inutile, dit Draco en enlevant le collier qu'il gardait constamment à son cou.

Il sentit un étrange manque quand il perdit le contact avec le métal tiède. Son ventre se contracta de manière incontrôlable alors qu'il passait une main apaisante dessus. Il sentait les palpitations dans ses entrailles et il se força à respirer calmement. C'était étrange comment le bijou semblait s'accorder avec sa propre malédiction. Si au début, il avait cru que ça empirait son mal car l'aura du bijou était capable de rendre malade n'importe qui, ça ne fut pas le cas finalement. Après la première heure, il avait simplement oublié sa présence ainsi que celle du mal qui le rongeait. Ce n'était que lors de sa rencontre avec les mangemorts que ça c'était rappelé à lui. Autant dire qu'il avait eut quelques jours de répits. Il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise de laisser la vieille femme toucher au bijou et ne pu se résoudre à lâcher la chaine. Elle le remarqua et bien qu'elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, retirant vivement sa main quand elle toucha le métal qui lui sembla glacé.

-Il a été profané, dit-elle avec horreur.

-Je sais, répondit Draco en reprenant le bijou avec une pointe de possessivité qui effraya Violette. La malédiction est semblable à la mienne apparemment. Je pense qu'elles peuvent venir du même livre. Et maintenant, je sais où le trouver.

-Où ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Il semblerait qu'il y en a un au ministère, un qu'à dissimuler Sirius, un en Afrique, et si ce que vous avez trouvé est vrai, le dernier appartient également à l'héritier de Serpentard.

-C'est pire que ce à quoi je pensais.

-Vous pensez que le médaillon a des propriétés ?

-Je ne sais pas si elles ont pu être conservée avec le mal qui l'habite, dit-elle. Mais cela fausse mon hypothèse si ce n'est pas le cas.

-Qu'elle était-ce ?

-Je pensais que chacune des reliques avaient une propriété particulière comme le prêtait les légendes et qu'une fois toutes réunis, elle donnait accès à un pouvoir particulier. Il suffit de prêté fois au conte des 3 frères. Alors il se pourrait que Tu-sais-qui cherche à devenir le maître de la mort. Et, personne n'a jamais possédé les reliques des fondateurs et de la mort en même temps. Qui sait quel pouvoir ça lui donnerait. J'imagine sans peine qu'il serait invincible, ou presque.

-Et pour les reliques des fondateurs ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle d'un air embêté, il me semblait plus pertinent de les rassembler intacte pour profiter de leur pouvoir originaux. Maintenant, je ne sais pas quel pourrait être son but … à moins de découvrir la nature de ce maléfice.

-Rien ne dit que c'est lui qui a maudit ce bijou. C'est son héritage, se serait complètement idiot d'abimer une telle relique.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en faisant signe à Kreattur de noter tout ce qui était dit pour qu'elle puisse trier les informations après. Le mystère s'épaissie. Quand est-il de ta malédiction ?

-Je sais comment y remédier, dit-il avant de serrer le médaillon à travers son haut, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle le regarda longuement, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose avant de se résigner.

-Fais attention Draco, il me semble que tu as mis les pieds dans une intrigue qui te dépasse.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous,

Encore une fois, vous êtes passé à 2 doigts de ne pas avoir de chapitre! Mais j'ai réussi à avoir internet à temps fioou! Alors, j'avais dit que je n'étais pas fan des perso OC, mais ... encore une fois, j'ai trouvé que c'était nécessaire. A l'origine, vous le savez, je ne comptais suivre que le point de vue de Draco jusqu'à la fin, mais comme j'ai disgressé avec Severus et Remus ... et bien il leur faut une vie sociale les pauvres! Je sais qu'il y en a qui ne sont pas fan des perso originaux, et j'espère que ce nouvel ajout ne va pas vous déplaire. Mais en tout cas, ne vous en faite pas. Nous sommes dans une sorte de transition vu que tout le monde est parti de son côté, mais nous reviendront rapidement à un point de vue de Draco pratiquement exclusif.

 **merguez** : Ahhh la flemmardise aïgue, l'histoire de ma vie. J'ai beaucoup rigolé à ton commentaire. Je suis sûre que si Spartacus avait vécu, Violette aurait été ministre de la magie, au moins U_U. Alors conquérir la terre, ça doit être dans ses cordes. En vrai, Voldemort a de la chance qu'elle soit vieille sinon elle serait venue le rosser elle-même x). Sirius n'est ni un gnome ni une fantomette mdr. On en saura plus ... plus tard.

 **lufynette** : Merci ;)

 **Lily Ikari Universe** : Mais je t'en pris ;). J'essayerai de faire en sorte que Draco soit toujours présent désormais.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Remus fut surpris d'entendre frapper à sa porte. L'appartement qu'il avait investit le jour même de sa rupture (pause il l'espérait) avec Tonks, se situait dans un immeuble moldu du centre Londonien. L'emplacement était idéal, il avait tout à proximité et son réseau de cheminée avait été ouvert la veille. Les poseurs de sortilèges avaient fini les protections et il avait demandé de l'aide à Narcissa pour meubler en urgence dans l'espoir que Draco le rejoigne rapidement.

La femme, bien qu'inquiète d'apprendre la situation de son fils, avait été soulagée d'apprendre qu'il avait fuit. Elle avait demandé à Remus de transmettre une lettre de sa part à Draco dès qu'il le verrait et avait envoyé avec sa lettre, toutes les affaires de bébé du jeune homme. Teddy c'était donc vu aménagé une chambre bien garnit, surement la pièce la mieux équipée de la maison d'ailleurs. Remus n'avait pas tenu à abuser de la gentillesse de Narcissa et avait refusé qu'elle l'aide pour le reste (il avait déjà un elfe de maison trop volontaire sur les bras donc il estimait que son aide avait été amplement suffisante). Il avait donc déposé son CV dans tous les magasins et enseignes à proximités et dormait pour l'instant sur un matelas miteux, vestige de son ancienne vie.

-J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant du lit.

Il enfila négligemment son patalon qui lui servait pour l'instant d'oreiller (il préférait mettre ses économies dans les fournitures pour Teddy), et passa un pull avant d'aller se laver le visage (au moins cela avant sa douche) dans la cuisine. Puis, il alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour voisin !

Il pensait trouver Tonks sur le pas de sa porte, bien que cela soit un peu étrange vu qu'il lui avait donné l'accès à la cheminée. Il était sincère quand il disait qu'il ne le priverait jamais de Teddy, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser avec elle. Pas quand elle était prête à suivre Sirius dans sa folie, pas quand elle était une cible principale des Mangemorts, pas quand elle mettait sa carrière avant leur fils. C'était respectable, et il ne désirait pas freiner son ambition, à aucun moment même. Mais lui, il pouvait se dédier entièrement à Teddy, il pouvait le protéger, donc il trouvait ça juste qu'il le garde, pour l'instant du moins. Une fois la guerre terminée, il serait juste, dans l'esprit de Remus, qu'il se partage la garde de Teddy si jamais leur relation ne c'était pas remis.

Mais ce n'était pas Tonks. C'était une petite femme qui était sa voisine d'en face à en juger par la porte d'en face encore ouverte sur un salon et les pantoufles violette qu'elle portait. La première chose que Remus pensa en voyant cette fille, c'est qu'il faisait face à un lutin. Elle avait des grands yeux d'un marron foncé, souligné d'un épais trait maquillage noir qui soulignait la pâleur de sa peau. Ses lèvres fines, soulignées d'une couleur bordeaux, étaient surmontées d'un petit nez en fin et retroussés, piqués de quelques taches de rousseurs. Ses cheveux, coupés en carré court et décolorés, encadraient son visage follement, s'éparpillant en épis désordonnés à quelques endroits. La racine de ses cheveux était aussi noire que ses sourcils, dissimulés partiellement sous une frange désordonnée. Elle lui fit ensuite penser à Draco. Elle semblait extrêmement fine et menue, ne lui arrivant à peine qu'à l'épaule. Elle semblait perdue dans son grand pull en tricot jaune sous lequel se devinait un grand pull noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle portait un jean qu'il devinait noir à l'origine, qui semblait avoir vécu vu son aspect élimé.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en lâchant sa baguette qu'il tenait dans sa poche.

Il savait qui elle était. Le Gobelin qui se chargeait de ses biens lui avait dit que l'immeuble entier était habité par des moldus et lui avait fait un tour rapide de la population qui y vivait. Si il se souvenait bien, l'appartement en face du sien était loué par une femme originaire d'Islande il lui semblait. Elle était illustratrice.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il n'avait entendu aucun bruit venant du couloir donc il avait totalement oublié qu'il n'était pas seul vivant ici. Mais vu son métier, elle ne devait sûrement pas sortir souvent. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la voir débarquer ici. Surtout qu'il avait demandé des sorts repousse moldus. Peut-être faisait-elle partie des rares moldus sensibles à la magie. Dans ce cas là, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour l'empêcher de venir.

-Nelly, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Votre voisine d'en face.

-Remus, répondit-il en la serrant de manière un peu perdue.

Elle avait un débit rapide du peu qu'il avait entendu et semblait pleine d'énergie. Sa poigne était étrangement ferme mais sa main était froide.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'enquit-il finalement.

-Il se peu, dit-elle, que j'ai oublié de payer une ou deux factures. Donc, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit, il se peut que je n'ai plus d'électricité donc de lumière pour aujourd'hui. Et j'ai un projet à rendre. Mauvais timing, vous en conviendrez.

Il remarqua enfin du matériel de dessin posé contre le mur à côté d'elle ce qui confirma ce qu'il savait d'elle.

-Je … n'ai pas de courant non plus, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

-Oh on fait la paire, rigola-t-elle, désolé de vous avoir embêté dans ce cas. Mais vous devriez rapidement payer vos factures, ils remettent rapidement l'électricité vous savez.

-Oh non, s'exclama-t-il, je n'ai pas encore pris l'électricité, je ne sais pas trop comment faire.

-Ah vous êtes un étranger ? Moi aussi j'ai eu un peu de mal en arrivant. Vous voulez de l'aide pour les démarches ?

Remus ne comptait pas prendre l'électricité à la base, mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout si il voulait intégrer le monde moldu, peut-être devrait-il commencer par s'adapter à leur mode de vie.

-Ce serait avec pla-

Ils furent couper l'un comme l'autre par les pleures de Teddy qui s'élevèrent de la chambre. Remus s'excusa immédiatement avant de disparaître dans l'appartement, laissant Nelly sur le seuil de la porte. Elle se balança sur ses pieds, écoutant le bruit que faisait Remus qui évoluait dans l'appartement. Il réapparu finalement avec un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines dans les bras et un biberon.

-Oh ! Vous avez un bébé ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravis en se penchant sur Teddy.

Le petit garçon leva son regard ambré vers elle et Nelly fondit, gazouillant devant le bébé qui semblait ravis de l'attention qu'il gagnait. Remus retint son souffle quand les cheveux de Teddy perdirent leur blond cendré pour devenir aussi clair que ceux de la jeune femme. D'un mouvement du poignet discret, il lui lança un léger sortilège de confusion et elle ne remarqua rien heureusement.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

L'excitation faisait ressortir son accent. Un accent agréable à l'oreille de Remus qui collait parfaitement avec son image de fée ou de lutin.

-Teddy, répondit Remus avec fierté alors que son fils buvait son biberon en un temps record.

-Vous ne pouvez définitivement pas rester sans électricité, dit-elle plein de conviction. Venez, on va aller au cyber café vous prendre un abonnement. Je finirai mon travail là-bas.

Il fut embarqué d'office mais ne chercha pas vraiment à résister (enfin si, juste le temps de prendre une douche convenable et de préparer Teddy à sortir). C'était agréable de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de neutre et de simple, avec des problèmes tout aussi simple. Il arrivait enfin à se détendre en la présence de Nelly qui parlait pour 2 sans problèmes.  
Il s'assit avec elle, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire et embarrassé avec Teddy dans ses bras. Ne connaissant pas l'endroit et les boissons moldus, il pris la même chose qu'elle et se retrouva avec un muffin 3 chocolats (un bonheur pour Remus) et un cappuccino. Il n'était pas fan de café à la base, mais il apprécia cette boisson à sa juste valeur. Surtout qu'on lui laissa la possibilité de saupoudrer le chocolat lui même. Donc il recouvrit contentieusement la mousse de lait de chocolat jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement disparu avant d'attaquer le muffin. Il fut agréable surpris de découvrir des grosses pépites de chocolat à moitié fondante dans le gâteau.

-Vous aimez le chocolat.

-Je n'aime pas, j'adore.

Il ralentit un peu sur le muffin, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait presque terminé alors qu'elle n'avait pas entamé le sien. Cela fit rire joyeusement la fille qui lui dit de manger. Cela lui faisait apparemment plaisir de voir Remus apprécier autant cette pâtisserie.

-Je vois cela, finit-elle par dire alors que son fou rire refaisait surface de temps en temps, je saurais quoi vous amenez pour quémander un peu d'aide quand j'aurai une fois de plus oublié ces foutues factures.

-Ça vous arrive souvent ?

-Oh oui, s'exclama-t-elle comme si de rien était, je suis très tête en l'air pour les choses qui n'ont pas d'intérêt à mes yeux. Je peux passer des jours sur ma planche à dessin en oubliant de manger. Donc une ou deux factures vous comprenez.

-Vous dessinez quoi ?

-Oh ! Alors actuellement, je travaille pour un scénariste d'une petite bande dessiné pour enfant : Les tisseurs. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ? Mais je travaille également sur un projet personnel que j'espère publier un jour, mais ça sera plus pour un public averti. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour éviter les fuites vous comprenez ?

Elle avait définitivement un débit rapide et Remus devait être entièrement concentré sur elle pour ne pas perdre le fil. Il la voyait pianoter follement sur une machine moldu et de temps en temps, lui poser des questions sur le genre d'abonnement qu'il désirait, si il voulait le gaz, quel type de chauffe-eau, quel abonnement téléphonique qu'il voulait. Il se trouva rapidement submergé par les informations et perdit le fils. De toute façon, il ne savait pas répondre au trois quart des questions et elle le sentit car elle arrêta rapidement de lui demander son avis pour lui choisir des formules et lui imprimer tous les documents nécessaires. Il se concentra alors exclusivement sur ce qu'elle racontait sur sa vie et non plus sur les documents administratifs.

-Pas vraiment. Et oui je comprends.

-Vous n'êtes pas branché bande dessinée ?

-Plutôt vieux romans.

-Oh je vois, dit-elle. Peut-être que j'arriverai à vous convertir.

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Je ne dis pas non à une connaissance nouvelle.

-Et vous me montrerez vos vieux romans dans ce cas.

-Si vous y tenez. Mais je vous préviens, ils ne sont pas amusants.

-Oh et votre femme ?! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en regardant par dessus son épaule comme si quelqu'un allait lui sauter brusquement à la gorge sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

-Je ne suis pas marié.

-Ma grand-mère vous aurait tiré les oreilles pour ça.

-Mes parents l'auraient également fait, répondit-il avec amusement.

Elle ne releva pas, comprenant très bien ce que Remus ne disait pas et il lui en fut reconnaissant. C'était étrangement facile de parler avec elle, mais il y avait simplement des sujets qu'il préférait éviter.

-Votre copine dans ce cas ?

-On est dans une passe compliquée, répondit-il en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

-Je comprends, je suis dans la même « passe » avec mon copain actuellement. C'est pas amusant, mais pas du tout. Vous aurez besoin d'aide pour remplir les formulaires ou vous vous débrouillerez ?

Il parcouru rapidement les feuilles des yeux, comprenant que jamais il ne réussirait à les remplir convenablement tout seul et lui offrir un sourire contrit. Cela ne sembla pas lui faire peur et elle rigola avec joie en rassemblant toute les feuilles et les glissant dans sa planche à dessin.

-D'accord, je passerai ce soir avec un plat de macaroni au fromage qu'en dite-vous ? Je cuisine rarement, mais j'en fais toujours pour une armée, pour ne pas avoir à le faire avant un moment. Ça ne me dérange pas de partager.

-Ça m'arrangerait.

-Très bien Remus, faisons ainsi. Vous pouvez toujours regarder les autres offres pour voir ce que vous préférez, dit-elle en lui montrant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Sur ce, elle étala sa planche à dessin sur la table après avoir poussé son muffin à moitié entamé et elle étala à côté d'elle une trousse de crayon, fuseau, gomme, encre et plume diverse. Et ce fut comme si elle oublia la présence de Remus. Elle se plongea entièrement dans ses planches et la jeune fille bavarde au débit rapide laissa place à l'illustratrice appliquée. Remus la regarda travailler avec une certaine fascination, observant son air concentré et ses sourcils froncés alors qu'elle repassait à l'encre des planches finies avant de les laisser sécher sur le côté de la table. Et pour Remus, le temps passa aussi vite que pour Nelly.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand le téléphone de cette dernière sonna. Elle décrocha, jurant quand son coude renversa de l'encre par mégarde, gâchant une planche presque terminée.

-Oh non !

-Répondez, lui dit Remus en prenant une serviette en papier, je m'en occupe.

Elle sembla également surprise que Remus soit encore là mais le remercia du regard. Il lança un petit recurvite pendant qu'elle discutait et dosa juste le sortilège pour que le dessin soit sauvée sans pour autant que la feuille ne reprenne sa blancheur d'origine. Quand elle termina l'appelle, il essuyait la bouche de Teddy qui lui avait gentiment régurgité du lait sur le torse et elle resta bouche bée devant la feuille.

-Je pensais qu'elle aurait été gâchée.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, dit Remus.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore là, dit-elle en ramassant ses papiers.

-Je ne vais pas tarder, dit-il en regardant l'heure sur sa montre.

Il avait juste le temps de déjeuner, se préparer, déposer Teddy chez et filer à la bibliothèque avant son rendez-vous journalier à la station Angel. Pour l'instant, Draco ne c'était pas montré, mais il ne désespérait pas. Il le lui avait promis de toute façon.

-Moi de même, dit-elle en fourrant tous ses ustensiles dans un sac à bandoulière vert délavé, j'ai rendez-vous à la maison d'édition. A ce soir.

-A ce soir, répondit Remus.

-Draco ?

-Oui Madame Lake ?

-Violette mon garçon, on est plus à ça près. Tu devrais décoller de cette fenêtre.

Draco passait énormément de temps à épier la rue depuis la fenêtre. Un comportement qui se précisait au fil des jours. Le garçon se sentait épié et Violette n'arrivait pas à le rassurer.

Violette observa le garçon qui sortait de la salle de bain avec attention. Draco avait une santé déclinante. Le garçon le savait pourtant, il prenait bien soin de ne pas le dissimuler. Mais elle l'entendait vomir le matin quand il la pensait endormi. Elle voyait les mouchoirs remplis de sang dans la poubelle de sa salle de bain et elle voyait le niveau des potions de beautés diminuer graduellement. Bientôt, il n'en aurait plus assez pour dissimuler son tint maladif et sa perte de cheveux et à ce moment là, il devrait lui demander de l'aide. Sauf qu'elle doutait sérieusement qu'il le ferait. L'état de nervosité de Draco augmentait progressivement à mesure que les jours passaient et il refusait d'écouter les conseils de Violette. Il refusait purement et simplement quelques sujets de discussion. Le bébé est un sujet tabou, la malédiction également et le médaillon …

Violette avait essayé de le prendre une fois. Elle avait cru que Draco allait lui sauter à la gorge. Le bijou créait une sorte de dépendance malsaine mais heureusement, c'était le seul effet secondaire qu'elle avait remarqué sur le blond alors elle l'avait laissé tranquille, préférant surveiller tout ça de loin et chercher de son côté ce qu'elle pourrait trouver sur cette malédiction. Mais les indices, bien que présent, menait tous à une impasse. Impossible de pénétrer le département des mystères donc impossible d'aller plus loin.

-J'ai vu avec Erin, nous devrions réussir à avoir les passeports dans 3 semaines. Elle regarde pour les billets d'avions également.

Elle avait programmé leur départ pour la France là où elle était certaine, demeurait la clé du mystère de la famille de Draco et peut-être bien plus. Et en plus, ça leur permettrait de s'éloigner des conflits et de le faire soigner (enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle espérait mais elle était de plus en plus pessimiste).

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il dans un soupire de soulagement.

-Quelqu'un est venu me parler à la bibliothèque.

-Quelqu'un ? Ça ne vous a pas posé de problèmes j'espère ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en décollant enfin son regard de la fenêtre.

-Non, répondit-elle en se débarrassant de son manteau, un homme tout à fait charmant bien qu'exotique.

-Comment cela ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Il avait un regard étonnement doré.

-Remus ! S'exclama-t-il alors que son visage s'illuminait un instant avant qu'il ne grimace face aux souvenirs fugaces et âpres qu'évoquait le nom du loup-garou. Remus Lupin, précisa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Te dire de rester caché. Mais qu'il t'attend toujours si tu as besoin de lui.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il alors que son visage s'adoucissait considérablement, il a sûrement lu mon carnet si il est remonté jusqu'à vous.

-Il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon.

-Il a des goûts terribles en matières de relations, mais il est gentil, sourit Draco.

-Sûrement, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais Draco …

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé après avoir poussé un épais dossier intitulé « Professeur en défense contre les forces du mal ».

-Tu devrais peut-être t'en aller.

Le visage du blond perdit instantanément sa jovialité alors que son regard s'acérait. Violette soutint son regard sans ciller et s'assura bien qu'il comprenne la gravité de la situation en lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

-Pardon ? Demanda Draco lentement.

-Cet homme m'a l'air fiable, tu devrais le suivre.

-Vous voulez me jeter dehors ?

-Arrête ça tout de suite Draco, dit-elle sèchement en le toisant avec tant de froideur qu'il du baisser les yeux. Ta localisation est évidente pour quelqu'un qui sait additionner 2 et 2. Ma maison n'est pas protégée à cause de ma mésaventure avec le ministère, ajouta-t-elle pour taire sa plainte avant qu'il ne la prononce, ce n'est qu'une question de temps … non d'heures avant que quelqu'un ne débarque. Et je suis vieille. Je ne doute pas que je leur donnerai du fil à retordre mais je ne peux garantir ta sécurité.

-Et la France ?

-Nous partirons, lui assura-t-elle avec fermeté, mais en attendant, tu dois être prudent. Et rester ici est totalement idiot, et tu n'es pas idiot Draco, juste effrayé.

Il voulu répliquer, vraiment, mais il resta muet. Mais elle avait raison. Il était terrorisé. Terrorisé à l'idée que Sirius le retrouve et finisse le travail, terrorisé à l'idée de se présenter à Voldemort mourrant, terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas surprise à cette grossesse et terrorisé d'y mettre fin.

-Reste calme, dit Violette brusquement en tapotant sa joue, respire. Demain, j'irai à votre point de rendez-vous parler à . Je m'assurerai que tout aille bien et ensuite, nous te feront aller là bas si tout est sécuritaire. Tu attendras ici. En sécurité.

-Oui, dit-il bien que ça lui coutait. Soyez prudente.

-Celui qui m'enterrera n'est pas encore né mon garçon.

-Ah ça, je veux bien vous croire, s'exclama-t-il.

-Tout ira bien Draco, fait moi confiance.

Remus sursauta une fois de plus quand sa sonnerie retenti. Mais pour une fois, ça ne venait pas de chez lui. Finalement, Nelly devait être une voisine silencieuse et recevant peut de visite car les murs étaient bien fin si il entendait la sonnette de sa voisine.

Il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il était à peine 20h, il avait presque terminé de préparer Teddy pour la nuit et songeait à préparer un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert. Quoi que, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une grosse mangeuse mais elle semblait apprécier le chocolat. En plus c'était la moindre des choses pour tout le mal qu'elle se donnait.

Il fit enfiler à Teddy une grenouillère à motif de mouton après avoir étalé la crème de bébé sur son petit corps potelé et mis sa couche et joua un instant avec lui avant de l'amener dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de croiser Tonks. Andromeda avait gardé Teddy avec plaisir, essayant de le convaincre de revenir vivre avec elles mais il ne désirait pas vivre avec la mère de son ex. Il avait été déçu de voir que Tonks ne c'était pas libéré pour voir Teddy alors même que leur départ avait semblé lui briser le cœur (et qu'il lui avait dit à quelle heure il déposerait et viendrait récupérer Teddy). C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle était absente quand il déposait leur fils. Andromeda lui avait dit qu'elle était partie en mission pour l'ordre et qu'elle avait tenue à reprendre le boulot, mettant fin à ses congés.

Remus était déçu. Il pouvait comprendre que Tonks cherche à l'éviter lui … mais qu'elle évite également Teddy le dépassait. Surtout que lui désirait que les choses s'arrangent entre eux. Il avait donné sa limite à Tonks mais cela ne lui semblait pas insurmontable. Au contraire. En plus, ça entrait totalement dans ses fonctions d'aurores alors est-ce que sa haine pour Draco était forte au point qu'elle abandonne leur relation ?

Mais il se trouvait bien cruel de la juger ainsi. Après tout, ce n'était pas son amitié pour Draco qui l'avait fait la quitter ? Mais c'était ridicule, il avait défendu Severus avec la même ardeur à l'époque alors même qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, il n'avait simplement pas eu le courage de ses convictions. Non la colère de Tonks était compréhensible tout compte fait, il n'avait pas le droit de la juger. Mais ça lui restait quand même en travers de la gorge. Comment voulait-elle qu'ils reviennent ensemble si ils ne faisaient pas un pas l'un vers l'autre ?

-Voilà bonhomme, chuchota-t-il avant d'éteindre la bougie qui éclairait la chambre de Teddy et d'allumer les étoiles représentées sur le plafond. Fais de beau rêve.

Il quitta la chambre avant d'aller lire son courrier. Il espérait trouver une offre d'emploi ou un rendez-vous pour un entretient mais il n'y avait que de la publicité. Soupirant, il fit voler le tout jusqu'à la poubelle avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Tobby, son elfe de maison, avait dressé une table pour deux. Remus avait pratiquement du se battre pour qu'il n'y rajoute pas de chandelle et des pétales mais il avait eut gain de cause. Il avait eut une table simple, éclairée au chandelier et sa cheminée laissait également échapper une douce lumière. Il avait utilisé la magie pour réguler la température du feu. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire en attendant sa voisine.

-Nelly ! Ouvre putain !

Il sursauta et alla regarder par le trou de la porte pour voir qui tambourinait à la porte de sa voisine. Il y avait un homme devant sa porte qui tambourinait furieusement. Mais la porte restait clause. Remus ouvrit sa porte pour interpeller l'homme.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Ça te regarde pas l'ami, retourne chez toi, marmonna l'homme en frappant une nouvelle fois sur la porte. Elle doit être sous la douche, elle entend pas, dit-il d'un ton qui ne convainquit pas Remus.

-Elle est sortie, dit Remus, vous devriez repasser une autre fois.

-Je vois de la lumière sous la porte connard, qui tu prends pour un con ?

-Alors dites vous qu'elle a oublié de l'éteindre. Elle est sortie, répéta Remus d'un ton menaçant, alors partez.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? D'où tu la connais ?

-C'est ma voisine, dit Remus, et c'est la dernière fois que je vous demande de vous en aller monsieur.

-Va te-

L'insulte mourut dans la gorge de l'homme quand Remus l'empoigna rudement par le bras, le lui tordant dans le dos avec une facilité déconcertante avant de le pousser vers l'escalier. L'homme grogna et fouilla dans la poche avant de son sweet-shirt pour en sortir un canif. Remus réagit plus vite. Le sang battant furieusement dans ses veines faisait frémir le loup tapis sous sa peau qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Mais Remus le musela gentiment, ne lui demandant que sa force. Le loup se débattit, n'aimant pas rester ainsi enfermer, mais consentit à aider son humain qui acceptait maintenant de l'entendre un peu.

-Attention ! Hurla la voix de Nelly dans le dos de Remus.

Le loup réagit avant l'homme. Un grondement furieux retentit dans le thorax de Remus qui attrapa le poignet libre de l'homme. D'une secousse, il lui fit lâcher son arme et le souleva à bout de bras pour l'envoyer contre le mur à l'autre bout du couloire. L'homme s'y écrasa bruyamment avant de se relever rapidement. Il hésita un instant avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Remus le regarda partir, se tenant au dessus de l'escalier pour bien lui montrer à qui il avait à faire et c'est la terreur la plus pur qui se dessina dans le regard de l'homme quand il croisa le regard jaune du loup-garou quand il se retourna dans une dernière bravade.

-Vous allez bien ?! Je suis tellement désolée, s'excusa Nelly, votre main ?

-Ne touchez pas, dit fermement Remus avec une voix encore rendue rauque par l'excitation du combat.

Elle ramena ses mains vers elle en se mordant la lèvre intérieure.

-Vous saignez.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il.

Il essuya la simple éraflure qu'il avait sur la paume de la main et remarqua avec une certaine stupéfaction qu'il n'avait qu'une fine cicatrice rosée.

-Ça alors, souffla Nelly.

Il releva un regard incertain vers elle, se préparant déjà à l'oublietté mais elle ne dit rien.

-Allez vous lavez les mains, je m'occupe de nettoyer ce bazar.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à la table qu'avait préparé Tobby. Nelly pris sa main dans la sienne d'office pour regarder la cicatrice qui s'effaçait. Elle passa son pouce dessus avec douceur avant de relever un regard plein d'interrogations vers Remus.

-J'imagine que je vous dois une tablette de chocolat, dit-elle alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

-Aidez moi à trouver du travail plutôt, dit-il en ramenant sa main vers lui.

-Vous êtes un homme surprenant Remus.

-Vous aussi, finit-il par dire alors qu'elle le servait. Qui était cet homme ?

-Ma mauvaise passe, dit-elle avec un sourire. Maintenant que l'amour est sorti de mes yeux, je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu trouver à ce type.

Il n'allait pas la contredire sur ce point mais il se garda d'en faire le commentaire.

-Que voulait-il ?

-Oh il sait très bien que je reçois mon salaire aujourd'hui. Mon cher Remus, vous venez de faire la connaissance de ce qu'on appelle communément un parasite.

-Si jamais il revient appelez moi.

-Et vous allez encore le faire voler sur 5 mètres ?

-A propos de ça…

-Non c'est bon, dit-elle, je n'ai jamais eut Superman comme voisin. C'est une bonne promotion vous ne trouvez pas ? Du parasite à Superman. Moi j'achète.

-Superman ?

Nelly le regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés avant d'exploser de rire, donnant enfin le ton de la soirée.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous!

Je rentre de Bordeaux! Je suis allée en week-end faire une petite soirée latino enfin bref. Je suis arrivée i peine une petite heure chez moi pour me rendre compte que je n'avais pas posté! Le drame! Dire que je voulais me coucher tôt. C'est foutu finalement mais ça en vaut la peine n'est-ce pas?

Bon avant toute chose, je tiens à vous promettre qu'on reviendra très bientôt à un point de vue exclusivement Draco-centré ou presque. Ça avance!

 **Mileminia** : Alors prépare toi à un petit pavé!  
Déjà, je te souhaite d'avoir tout déchiré à tes exams et de bien te reposer et de profiter maintenant que tu as fini. Moi je n'ai pas cette chance. Vivement Août que je puisse poser mes congés!  
Ensuite, je vais répondre à tous tes derniers commentaires dans l'ordre. D'une part, je me suis fait avoir par les "quand je pense que" x). Et oui, Sirius est fou mais tout n'est pas perdu, enfin dans une certaine mesure. Mais ça, vous verrez plus tard hé hé hé. Et Remus est génial et je suis contente de l'avoir exploité finalement. Et tu verras dans ce chapitre, qu'on a pas fini d'entendre parler de Nymphadora. Et Severus et Danitza ... c'est pas encore ça. Ils sont un peu des bourrins des sentiments amoureux. Ils ont du mal à l'exprimer, mais ça progresse, lentement mais sûrement. Tu verras, ce chapitre est un peu celui des "coups manqués". Ils vont en quelques sortent tous se passer à côté (j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop frustrant). Danitza et Draco se reverront, je te le promet, mais pas tout de suite.  
Je suis ravis que tu aimes Nelly. J'étais un peu inquiète de la réaction des lecteurs, mais bon, elle restera tout de même un personnage secondaire. Et sinon, je pense que c'est tout.

 **merguez** : J'adore toujours autant ton pseudo déjà. Aie, j'espère que tu tolèreras Nelly parce qu'on la verra souvent dans les 5 prochains chapitres, après ça s'espacera. J'aime beaucoup tes théories et je dois avouer que tu n'es pas loin du compte. Voir pas loin du tout, mais il reste encore du mystère autour et ce ne serait pas marrant si tu trouvais tout tout de suite sachant qu'on est pas encore proche de la fin!

 **MeIina** : Remus et Nelly sont dans la même galère actuellement, donc en quelque sorte, oui ça rapproche. Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies :D.

Bonne lecture (flute! Il est 00h07, j'ai raté le coche ),  
Letki

* * *

Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il c'était déjà tourné et retourné sur le canapé transformé en lit douillet pour la nuit mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois en moins de 10 minutes et s'extirpa rageusement de ses draps. Il enfila des chaussons et une veste car la nuit était fraîche et il gagna la cuisine. Il mit de l'eau à bouillir et s'assit en face de la fenêtre.

Il avait l'esprit plein de pensées parasites. Il y avait son inquiétude pour la malédiction qui sommeillait en lui et qui lui semblait étrangement calme ces temps-ci. Il en souffrait toujours, mais il n'en avait plus peur et il ressentait un certain réconfort à passer tendrement sa main sur la peau de son ventre légèrement distendue. Il se sentait étrangement serein face à ça et il savait au fond de lui que d'une manière où d'une autre, ça finirait bien. Peut-être pas pour lui, mais au moins pour lé bébé. Il y consacrerait toutes ses forces si c'était effectivement la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire sur cette terre.

Puis il y avait Sirius. Il était … partagé. Il était finalement l'âme sœur de son mari. C'était tellement étrange à ses yeux qu'il ne savait pas s'il y croyait ou non. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre pourtant l'un l'ignorait et l'autre ne voulait pas y croire. C'était toute l'ironie de la situation. Mais malgré tout ça, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander une chose. S'il rentrait maintenant au Square, avec la preuve que Sirius était une créature magique et qu'ils étaient peut-être des âmes sœurs … est-ce que le cauchemar ne prendrait pas fin ? Car Sirius était un sang pur finalement, et un sorcier qui avait été élevé avec les anciennes valeurs. Et un des premiers principes qu'on apprenait aux enfants sorciers, c'était que l'un des rares liens qu'il fallait respecter, qu'importe son sang ou son origine, c'était bien le lien d'âme sœur et cela, que ce soit entre créature magique ou entre sorcier.

Si Sirius respectait ce principe, et à plus forte raison car il est la créature magique soumise au lien, il devrait comprendre et arrêter. Il pourrait même lever la malédiction et reprendre une vie normale. Draco et lui pourraient enfin vivre sereinement, ensemble. Mais … il y avait un mais. Draco avait un doute. Infime mais bien présent. Et si la haine de Sirius était plus forte que son désir d'être heureux et aimé ? Que se passerait-il ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées morbides et regarda dehors. La nuit était sombre et les ombres épaisses. Il ne voyait pratiquement rien de ce qu'il ne passait dans la rue. Mais à cette heure, c'était normal qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde. Il se tordit le coup pour voir si le chien errant qui avait élu domicile au pied de l'immeuble était encore là. C'était un chien hideux selon lui. Il manquait clairement d'entretient et son poil noir et emmêlé lui faisait penser au sinistro. Mais pour lui, ce chien ne représentait pas un mauvais présage. Il trouvait rassurant de voir ce chien devant cet immeuble qu'il pleuve qu'il neige ou qu'il vente. Il représentait quelque chose de constant dans son quotidien qui lui donnait un point d'encrage. Alors, quand allait travaillé et que la solitude devenait trop étouffante mais que la peur l'empêchait de sortir, il se mettait à la fenêtre et il lança des morceaux de jambons ou quelques morceaux de pains. Le chien se prêtait tout le temps au jeu, faisant de son mieux pour divertir Draco et s'arrangeait toujours pour effectuer de nouvelles acrobaties pour attraper ce que Draco lui lançait.

Le blond avait prit pitié depuis qu'il avait vu que le chien montait fidèlement la garde depuis qu'il le nourrissait. Avant, il lui arrivait de disparaître durant plusieurs heures voir plusieurs jours avant de revenir, mais depuis que Draco s'en occupait et que Kreattur lui laissait de l'eau sur ordre de Draco, le chien ne partait plus. Kreattur lui avait même donné un bain un après-midi. Le chien avait détesté et l'elfe de maison avait du se battre avec l'animal pour le laver et Draco avait beaucoup rigolé. Cela faisait extrêmement plaisir au blond qui avait l'impression d'avoir gagné un ami fidèle.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller et se pencha juste assez pour que ses cheveux glissent dans le vide. Il siffla doucement. Juste assez fort pour attirer l'attention du chien si effectivement il était encore là. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Un jappement joyeux l'accueillit et il sourit en voyant son ami presque invisible dans la nuit se mettre à bondir avec empressement sous la fenêtre. Malheureusement pour lui, l'appartement de était au deuxième étage donc il n'avait jamais pu profiter d'une caresse.

-Tu me tiens compagnie mon beau ?

Il sourit quand le chien aboya pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux scintillaient dans la nuit et sa queue battait furieusement dans son dos. Draco prit ça pour un oui et lui fit signe de faire moins de bruit. Mais il faut croire que le chien ne comprit pas car il jappa encore quelques fois avant de mettre ses pattes sur le mur pour se dresser vers Draco.

-Du calme du calme, chuchota le blond, attend moi, mon thé est presque prêt.

Draco ferma la porte de la cuisine et éteint les bougies. Il ne tenait pas à ce que se réveille. La pauvre travaillait déjà assez dur pour l'aider, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle s'épuise d'avantages. Surtout que Violette ne savait pas s'arrêter. Si Draco ne prétextait pas une fatigue soudaine le soir venu, elle était capable de les embarquer pour une nuit de recherche dans les registres qu'elle empruntait au ministère. Mais il devait avouer que l'acharnement de payait. Ils connaissaient l'origine du seigneur des ténèbres maintenant. Avec les pistes qu'ils avaient trouvés et le registre des permis de transplanage, il avait été évident en remontant les quelques arbres généalogiques des orphelins ou élèves de Poudlard ayant un nom inconnu des 60 dernières années, que Lord Voldemort était en réalité Tom Marvolo Riddle. L'anagramme amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup Violette.

Cela démystifia le personnage aux yeux des Draco. Lui, comme tout ceux de sa génération, n'avaient entendu que des rumeurs bien sombres sur le seigneur des ténèbres et craignaient sa légende par dessus tout. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, son apparence rajoutait encore plus de crainte. Pourtant, connaître ses origines, découvrir que la famille Riddle avait été assassinée et qu'il n'était finalement qu'un sang-mêlé … enlevait quelque chose au personnage. Il n'était qu'un homme finalement. Qu'un orphelin sûrement en mal d'amour. Juste un adolescent qui avait mal tourné comme lui aurait pu également le faire si il n'avait pas croisé la route de Sirius finalement. Draco avait pitié de cet homme à présent. La peur n'était finalement que secondaire.

Il enleva le sachet de thé de sa tasse une fois qu'il fut bien infusé et pressa un petit morceau de citron avant de se glisser contre le cadre de la fenêtre. Il posa une chaise pour pouvoir poser un pied et garantir sa stabilité avant de plier son autre jambe sous lui et se caler contre la fenêtre. Il déposa ensuite son thé en équilibre sur le rebord pour pouvoir se pencher et essayer de voir le chien.

-Toujours là mon beau ?

Un jappement retenti.

-Toujours fidèle, s'amusa Draco. Tu n'as pas froid dehors comme ça ? Moi j'ai froid.

L'animal jappa encore avec joie faisant rouler Draco des yeux.

-Tu ne comprends rien évidemment. Mais même si tu n'as pas beaucoup de conversation, j'aime bien discuter avec toi. Qui sait, quand tout s'arrangera, peut-être que je te prendrai avec moi qu'en dis-tu ? Je suis sûr que mon bébé adorerait avoir un ami à poil long.

Un grognement féroce lui répondit. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce brusque changement de comportement chez le chien. Il ne voyait pas grand chose dans la nuit mais il entendait l'animal gronder encore et encore.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Draco.

C'était une autre raison qui faisait que Draco appréciait l'animal. Il gardait précieusement son territoire et personne ne pouvait s'approcher de cet immeuble sans que le chien ne se mette à grogner et à menacer. Draco savait ainsi quand quelqu'un venait et ça calmait un peu ses angoisses.

-Quelqu'un arrive ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant par la fenêtre pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir.

Il ne vit rien, mais il entendit le bruit distinct qui lui fit penser à une déchirure, rapidement suivit de plusieurs autres, dehors et surtout dedans. Il écarquilla les yeux, voyant les ombres noires s'épaissirent. Il réagit par réflexe et jeta le contenu de sa tasse bouillante au visage de la personne qui était apparue dans son dos. La personne hurla en se tenant le visage et Draco prit la casserole encore brulante pour le frapper. Il frappa aveuglément plusieurs fois, provoquant d'autres cris puis couru dans la cheminée. Il se jeta un glamour avec la baguette volée qui médicomage avant d'allumer le feu. Il appela chez la seule personne de l'ordre qu'il connaissait. Sirius.

-Les mangemorts arrivent, hurla-t-il, je laisse la cheminée ouverte. Chez .

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de l'autre côté mais il était certain que l'alerte était donnée, l'ordre ne devrait plus tarder. Ça lui laisserait à peine le temps de s'enfuir avec Violette. Il se précipita vers la chambre de mais fut stoppé en chemin par une forme encapuchonnée qui pénétrait dans l'appartement. Pour prévenir , Draco renversa le meuble contenant la vaisselle, laissant les assiettes se briser sur le sol et se jeta à terre quand un sort passa au dessus de sa tête. Il sursauta quand le corps d'un mangemort fut propulsé à travers la pièce dans un cri de douleur. Il lui jeta à peine un regard, voyant son masque se mettre à rougeoyer alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Il entendit distinctement un duel s'engager entre son assaillant et et retint son souffle quand de l'eau s'échappa de la salle de bain et de la cuisine pour venir former des pieux de glaces qui se plantèrent dans l'homme. Malheureusement, pas assez pour l'arrêter. Il jeta des sortilèges à l'aveuglette, se protégeant des sortilèges derrière une pile de dossiers abandonnée.

-Wingardium Leviosa !

La bibliothèque pleine de livre se renversa sur le mangemort. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité pour autant car des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs. Leur seule chance, c'était que l'appartement était trop petit pour qu'ils y rentrer à plusieurs, donc ça ralentissait les mangemorts. Mais ce n'était que ça pour eux, un contre temps.

-Va-t-en, lui dit en le redressant d'une poigne étonnamment ferme.

-Venez, la supplia-t-il.

-Ils viennent pour moi mon garçon, dit-elle en lançant des sortilèges sur la porte qui lui était inconnue. Et je dois mettre à l'abri mes recherches.

Draco vit qu'elle tenait le portrait de Spartacus sous son bras. Elle avait l'air débraillé ce qui était très perturbant sur une femme telle que Violette Lake. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'une férocité troublante. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.

-S'ils vous attrape vous-

-Ils ne m'auront pas, dit-elle fermement, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant de rejoindre Spartacus. Va !

-Kreatture vous aidera, dit-il avant d'ordonner à son elfe de maison d'aider la vieille femme à mettre ses recherches à l'abri.

Elle poussa Draco vers la cuisine quand un mangemort passa la porte. Il fut tout aussi surpris que Draco quand des aiguilles de papiers le transpercèrent de part en part. Draco ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et entendit clairement le collaporta que posa dessus. Il pris son couteau de cuisine qu'il glissa à sa ceinture et en profita pour assommer convenablement le blessé qui gisait sur le sol. Il regarda rapidement dehors et vit avec soulagement que les mangemorts avaient pénétré l'endroit. Ça lui laissait la possibilité de fuir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et faufila à l'extérieur. Il se tint à bout de bras sur le rebord, essayant d'atteindre la fenêtre du dessous avec ses pieds sans succès.

-Ah !

Il lâcha la fenêtre dans un cri quand un sortilège le heurta dans le dos. Il réussit à amortir sa chute en attrapant le rebord de la fenêtre d'en dessous mes ses bras lâchèrent presque instantanément. Il heurta le sol durement, se retrouvant incapable de se redresser tant la douleur dans ses jambes était intense. Intense mais pas insurmontable. Il n'avait pas totalement raté sa réception. Il ne c'était pas cassé les jambes mais c'était sûrement foulé quelques choses. Il chercha sa baguette à tâtons.

-Oh non non non !

Sa baguette était cassée. Il était tombé dessus. Il se redressa péniblement, pliant et dépliant ses jambes pour chercher à retrouver des sensations quand on le saisi par le col pour le redresser.

-Qui es-tu ?! Aboya un homme masqué.

-Leila ! Répondit Draco en prenant une voie aigue. Leila Lake.

Violette et lui c'était mis d'accord pour qu'il donne cette identité si jamais ils se faisaient prendre. Le glamour était assez léger pour ne pas être remarqué, dissimulant uniquement la pomme d'Adam de Draco et soulignant son air efféminé. Le Mangemort n'y vu que du feu visiblement car il ne fit que le détailler de haut en bas dans le lâcher pour autant. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur son ventre légèrement arrondi avant de remonter vers son visage. Il le secoua une seconde fois avant de lui hurler au visage.

-La petite-fille de Lake ?! Je pensais que la vieille peau était seule.

-J'étais malade, mon père m'a envoyé me faire soigner, répondit Draco alors qu'il essayait de tenir sur ses jambes douloureuses. S'il-vous-plait, ayez pitié ! Je suis enceinte !

-On a pas reçu d'ordre à propos de la petite-fille de Lake, lança le Mangemort d'un air embêté.

Il conjura un patronus.

-J'ai la gamine Lake, j'en fais quoaAHAHHHH !

Draco fut jeté à terre quand une masse sombre heurta de plein fouet le dos du mangemort. Le chien le mordait à la gorge en le secouant rageusement. L'homme émis un gargouillis pitoyable alors qu'il essayait de décrocher le chien de lui. Mais ça ne faisait qu'enrager l'animal qui serrait encore plus fort.

-Merci mon beau, souffla Draco en prenant la baguette de l'homme.

Il le dépouilla de sa cape et l'enfila avant de s'éloigner en boitillant. Il était lent, terriblement lent. Mais il entendait du bruit se rapprocher alors il refusait de s'arrêter. Il poussa un petit cri qui lui paru bien strident quand quelque chose effleura sa jambe.

-C'est toi mon tout beau, chuchota-t-il avec soulagement. Tu m'as fait peur.

Il s'appuya sur le chien avec soulagement, heureux de voir que celui-ci n'était pas agressif avec lui. Le chien s'appuya contre ses jambes et se laissa guider par Draco. Celui-ci espérait sincèrement que avait eut le temps de fuir. Il pensait sincèrement que oui. Au cas où ce genre de situation se passeraient, ils c'étaient donné rendez-vous à une station de métro. C'est là que Draco se rendait.

-On a du chemin à faire mon tout beau. Courage.

Sur ce, il lança un sort de silence et un autre pour camoufler sa silhouette dans la nuit.

Severus se glissa dans les draps en tentant de rester le plus silencieux possible. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle l'attendait, baguette au poing et une blouse enfilée négligemment sur sa chemise de nuit.

-Je n'ai rien, dit-il d'emblé.

Elle ne se satisfit pas de sa réponse et l'inspecta elle même à la lueur d'une bougie. Il la laissa faire, secrètement heureux de l'attention qu'elle lui portait même s'il soupira d'agacement avant de la ramener contre lui.

Il avait été appelé en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il avait passé la soirée avec Danitza. Entre eux, ça c'était fait naturellement, sans mot. Il c'était simplement présenté chez elle un soir après une mission particulièrement pénible qui avait vu un village moldu se faire raser et un jeune élève de serpentard devenir orphelin. Elle l'avait accueilli, lui l'enfant pour qui Poudlard n'était plus sûr, et son petit frère encore bébé sans rien dire et avait elle même disparue plusieurs heures. Elle était revenu couverte de sang et de saleté, l'air aussi fatiguée que lui et il avait compris qu'elle était allé porter secoure aux survivants le temps que les secours moldus s'organisent. Ils en avaient discutés ensemble, se réconfortant mutuellement avec des paroles pleines de vérités à défaut de compassion avant qu'elle ne l'attire dans la chambre. Ils avaient simplement dormi l'un contre l'autre mais Severus avait rarement découvert quelque chose d'aussi agréable et rassurant que d'avoir un corps chaud à ses côtés.

-J'y vais, dit-elle.

-Inutile. On a eu 3 morts et un blessé grave, mais ils ont été pris en charge.

-C'était quoi cette fois ?

-Un enlèvement, dit Severus. Le seigneur des ténèbres a fait enlever Olivander, les Lovegood et un Gobelin depuis le début de l'année, soupira-t-il. Cette fois-ci c'était le tour d'une vieille femme.

-Quel est l'intérêt ? Demanda Danitza en enroulant une mèche sombre entre ses doigts.

-Violette Lake est connue pour ses connaissances de tout et de tout le monde, dit Severus. On a trouvé un nombre impressionnant de dossiers chez elles, mais la plus part de ses travaux avaient été mis en sécurité et elle a eut le temps de mettre le feu à ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu emmener. Ce qu'on a pu sauver était inutile bien qu'impressionnant en terme de qualité et de détails.

-Elle a préféré sauver ses travaux plutôt que sa peau ?!

-Elle c'est enfuie, dit Severus. Elle n'était pas seule. Sa petite-fille était chez elle d'après Bellatrix. Elle se serait enfuie en nous entendant arriver. Elle a brulé au troisième degré le visage d'un mangemort, et un autre est décédé, la gorge déchiquetée par un animal. Sûrement le chien qui trainait en bas de chez eux.

-Elle a de la jugeote.

-Elle n'ira pas bien loin malheureusement. Les autres sont à sa recherche pour faire pression sur la vielle Lake, et elle est blessée.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'emporta Danitza en se redressant brusquement.

-Quoi ?

-Allons chercher cette pauvre enfant ! Vite, dit-elle en s'extirpant de son lit pour aller chercher des vêtements.

-Danitza !

-Debout ! Aboya la cubaine, dépêche toi avant qu'ils ne la trouvent.

-Si on me voit avec elle, je perdrai ma couverture et ma vie. Ça mettra Poudlard, Draco et bien d'autres en péril, expliqua-t-il patiemment alors qu'il essayait de retenir la jeune femme.

-Et bien j'irai seule.

-Tu es folle ?! Aboya-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

-Prépare le petit déjeuner, dit Danitza alors qu'elle attachait ses lacets après avoir enfiler ses vêtements.

-Dani-

Il fut coupé par un baiser rapide plaqué contre ses lèvres et vit la médicomage s'en aller. Il soupira avant de se laisser retomber entre les draps. Danitza l'inquiétait. La médicomage n'écoutait rien et ne semblait craindre personne. Elle se mettait au milieu de conflit qui la dépassait et qui ne la concernait pas. Ça allait encore, mais bientôt, très bientôt on remarquerait la présence du médicomage et Danitza serait en danger. Au mieux, Voldemort voudrait utiliser ses talents, au pire, supprimer la gêne. Et ça, elle était incapable de l'entendre.

Severus se leva avec paresse, enfila sa robe noir et sortie également. Il ne pourrait pas aider Danitza, mais il pouvait faire en sorte que les autres ne la croise pas.

L'ouïe fine de Remus était agressée depuis quelques longues secondes par un bruit désagréable. Il se tourna dans son lit en soufflant et soupira quand un autre bruit sourd lui parvint. Dans un grognement agacé, il se leva, s'étira et enfila son pantalon. Il se traina jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy pour vérifier que tout allait bien avant de se rendre jusqu'à la porte d'entrer. Il n'eut pas besoin de coller sa porte à l'oreille pour comprendre que les bruits qui lui parvenaient ne venaient pas du couloir. Prenant sa baguette, il ouvrit la porte prudemment avant de jeter un pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir mais celui-ci était vite. Il sortit avant de refermer la porte doucement. Il jeta un puissant collaporta dessus pour se dirigea vers la porte d'en face.

La serrure lui resta dans la main.

Il poussa la porte sans faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il ouvrit la salle de bain pour tomber sur une scène qui lui glaça le sang. Nelly était recroquevillée dans la salle de bain alors que l'homme qu'il avait viré du couloir la semaine précédente la frappait.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il sauta sur le dos de l'agresseur et l'arracha de sur Nelly alors qu'elle hurlait encore. Remus le jeta hors de la pièce et fut sur lui avant même qu'il n'ait repris ses esprits.

-Remus !

Il le frappait, encore et encore. Ses mains rougissaient du sang de l'homme. Le loup rugissait dans son crâne. Sa vision était trouble. Mais il voyait, ce n'était simplement pas sa vue, se rendit-il compte. Moony avait simplement pris le contrôle.

-Remus je t'en prie ! Remus !

Il repoussa Nelly d'un geste de la main pour continuer à frapper le malheureux. Il aurait sûrement continué si des bras frêles et marqués ne l'avaient pas brusquement entouré.

-Je t'en prie Remus arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

Il s'immobilisa mais ne répondit pas. Sa lutte contre Moony débuta. Le loup ne voulait pas lui laisser la place, pourtant, il ne voulait pas l'étouffer non plus. Remus ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. La meute qui l'éduquait arrivait facilement à prendre contact et à gérer Moony, mais lui n'y était jamais arrivé. Il le sentait, l'effleurait mais ne l'avait jamais confronté et ne lui avait jamais laissé la place hors pleine lune. Pourtant, c'était un phénomène apparemment connu et normal chez les loup-garous. Lui ne l'avait jamais vécu et ne savait pas le gérer. Il aurait du apprendre ça dans une meute, entouré et géré par les siens. Pas seul.

Moony hurla à la lune, se sentant autant en détresse que Remus. L'animal devint frénétique, inquiet d'être bloqué à une place qui n'était pas la sienne. Remus essaya de reprendre le contrôle mais c'était comme se heurter à un mur. Moony du ressentir le même effet car il poussa un gémissement aigu en se recroquevillant sur sa tête avant de s'attaquer à Remus. Le sorcier du se replier au fond de son esprit pour s'éloigner de l'esprit agiter du loup-garou.

-Du calme. Regardez moi Remus, du calme.

A quel moment Nelly l'avait-elle contourné ? Moony baissa ses yeux vers elle et l'islandaise recula. Pourtant, elle leva courageusement des doigts tremblants vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue rappeuse. Moony s'ébroua à son contact et se dégagea dans un réflexe purement animal que Remus n'arriva pas à réprimer. Pourtant, Nelly resta courageusement sur place alors que des larmes s'accumulaient dans leurs yeux. Moony tourna prudemment son visage vers elle et se mit à renifler sa main puis son bras. Il grognait à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur une blessure et Remus se rebella encore un peu plus contre Moony quand il s'approcha trop prêt de son visage et que l'envie de lécher le sang le prie à la gorge.

-Remus ?

Le loup poussa un petit couinement malheureux et se leva docilement, imitant le mouvement de Nelly. Elle semblait encore plus fragile avec ses cheveux mouillés qui dégoulinaient et collaient sur son visage. Elle enjamba le corps de son ex petit ami et s'approcha prudemment de Remus.

-Remus ? Vous m'entendez ?

Il entendait. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Moony répondit à son désire de communiqué en secouant négativement la tête.

-Très bien, dit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. J'aimerais parler à Remus. J'ai besoin de lui maintenant.

Moony geignit encore, poussant un petit couinement de chien malheureux et Nelly passa encore sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Remus.

-Laisse lui la place, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, s'il te plait.

La clarté se fit lentement dans l'esprit de Remus alors qu'il sentait enfin la main qui caressait son crâne et la douleur légère de ses poings abimés par les coups. Il encra son regard dans celui de Nelly et ce fut comme un déclic pour la jeune femme qui se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Il la consola maladroitement et la guida jusqu'à son appartement. Puis après lui avoir servit un chocolat chaud corsé, il était retourné dans son appartement pour prévenir les aurores moldus. Ils étaient intervenus rapidement, amenant même une ambulance. Ils avaient pris la déposition de Remus et ils c'étaient tous retrouvé au poste de police avec le petit Teddy en plus. Remus avait prit le temps de passer un appel à Tonks qui resta malheureusement sans réponse. Remus avait craint un moment d'avoir des problèmes vu ses mains couvertes du sang de l'homme, mais l'ex de Nelly avait eut si peur de lui une fois soigner qu'il n'avait pas désiré porter plainte. Elle par contre, ne s'en priva pas.

Il regarda Nelly s'approcher et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son visage partiellement tuméfié. Il c'était acharné sur le côté droit et sa lèvre, son arcade et sa joue c'était ouverte. Pourtant, elle semblait guillerette et lui fit un petit geste de la main maladroite de la main avant de rattraper la couverture qui glissait de ses épaules. Il remarqua enfin le plâtre qu'elle avait à la main gauche et s'en voulu encore plus de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

-Merci, dit Nelly après avoir terminé sa déposition et s'être assise à côté de Remus qui berçait paresseusement Teddy.

-C'est normal, répondit-il sans oser la regarder. Comment va votre main ?

-Cassée, dit-elle. Les murs sont plus solides que je ne l'avais imaginé.

-Les murs ?

-Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?

-C'est … moi ? C'est moi qui vous ai cassé la main ?

-C'était un accident Remus, vous avez empêché Daniel de me battre, c'est tout. Vous êtes Superman. Et comme Superman, vous avez une force qu'il vous faut apprendre à contrôler.

-Nelly je …, je, les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge et il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Teddy.

-Vous me direz plus tard, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur. Pour l'instant je suis fatiguée.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, savourant le calme ambiant à sa juste valeur. Remus ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer cette sensation étrange que d'être en arrière plan dans son propre corps tout en étant conscient. C'était moins effrayant qu'il ne l'avait pensé à l'origine. Il se demanda alors si Moony était éveillé à seulement quelques rares occasions ou s'il était toujours conscient comme lui l'avait été. Il faudrait qu'il songe à en parler à sa meute. C'était quelque chose d'important, il le sentait.

-Pourquoi être resté avec lui ? Demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est difficile de quitter un type comme ça. Quand je suis arrivée en Angleterre, il était l'un des premiers à me tendre la main. Il m'a aidé à m'installer, il m'a aidé à trouver du travail puis nous nous sommes installé ensemble et là, dit-elle, l'enfer a commencé. Il ne travaillait pas, il ne voulait pas le faire. Il buvait littéralement mon argent pour s'acheter sa merde. Et le manque le rend agressif. Alors un jour, je suis partie de la maison et je ne suis pas rentrée. J'ai déménagé en face de chez vous. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a retrouvé, et surtout comment il a fait ça aussi vite. Mais je pense qu'il me laissera tranquille maintenant. Vous êtes plus dissuasif que la police, finit-elle sur une pointe d'humour.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux, uniquement perturbé par l'activité des policiers qui s'agitaient dans le commissariat. Remus se sentait prêt à s'assoupir. Une fois l'adrénaline passé, il ne ressentait plus qu'une grande fatigue.

-Remus ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il avait gardés fermé pour trouver Tonks debout face à lui. La sorcière était encore en tenue de travail et vu son visage fatigué et sale, Remus devinait sans peine qu'elle sortait d'une mission.

-Tonks ?

-Ma mère m'a prévenu, dit-elle sombrement en lançant un regard appuyé à Nelly, et les policiers m'ont indiqué l'endroit où tu te trouvais.

-Oh pardon, s'excusa sa voisine en tendant sa main valide à Tonks. Nelly, Nelly Àrnidottir. La voisine de palier de Remus.

-Tonks, répondit sèchement l'auror en serrant sa main avec fermeté.

-Vous pouvez garder un œil sur Teddy ?

-Pas de soucis.

Remus déposa le bébé avec précaution dans les bras de Nelly et s'éloigna de quelques pas avec Tonks avant de lancer un sortilège d'intimité autour d'eux. Tonks laissa trainer un regard réprobateur sur Nelly qui gazouillait pour arracher un rire à Teddy avant de se concentrer sur Remus.

-Tu n'es pas venu, dit Tonks avec colère.

-Venir où ? S'étonna Remus.

-On a reçu un message d'urgence de Sirius. La maison de la bibliothécaire a été attaquée. Mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir. Nous avons eut un bref affrontement avec les mangemorts.

-J'étais occupé, dit-il, j'ai contacté ta mère d'ailleurs.

-Avec Nelly.

-Avec Nelly, dit-il prudemment, son ex la battait. J'ai du intervenir.

-Comme c'est pratique.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'abord tu flirt avec Draco, ensuite tu t'esquives avec ta voisine. Tu inventeras quoi après Remus ?

-Mais attend je rêve ? C'est toi qui n'es jamais là alors que tu sais pertinemment que je dépose Teddy tous les jours à la même heure chez ta mère. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas vu ton fils ? Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas pris dans tes bras ?

-Je me bats parce qu'on est en guerre !

-C'est tout à ton honneur Tonks, mais moi, je me bas pour mon fils.

-Et tu feras quoi quand Voldemort gagnera ?

-Et bien je partirai. Ce sera triste, vraiment, mais le monde est vaste et Teddy est actuellement la seule famille que je possède. Tonks, soupira-t-il en prenant un ton plus doux et en la prenant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de parler, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas ressentir ton élan patriotique quand mon propre pays déteste et martyrise mes semblables. Je me battrai quand on aura besoin de moi, mais ce n'est plus mon unique priorité.

-Ce ne sont que des loup-garous sauvages. Tu dois penser aux sorciers avant tout.

-Que ? Et que suis-je moi à part que un loup-garous ?

-Tu es différent toi.

-Parce qu'on m'a laissé la chance d'aller à l'école. Une chance qui est refusé aux autres. Comment peux-tu reprocher le manque d'éducation de quelqu'un qui n'a pas accès à l'éducation.

-Ils sont dangereux.

-Je l'étais plus qu'eux, répliqua-t-il durement. Est-ce que tu dirais d'un sorcier qu'il est dangereux ? Est-ce que les moldus sont dangereux ?

-Pas tous, dit Tonks, certains le sont.

-Et ça vient de l'individu, dit-il, pas de leur statut de sorcier. Un loup-garou éduqué est comme n'importe quel être vivant.

-Je sais, insista-t-elle, mais depuis quand prends-tu tant à cœur leur intérêt ?

-Parce que c'est mon intérêt Tonks ! Et peut-être celui de ton fils !

-Teddy n'est pas infecté, dit-elle fermement.

-Teddy est un demi-sang. Il peut recevoir un héritage magique. Que feras-tu si il devient un loup-garou et qu'il n'a pas accès à l'école, aux emploies, ne peut pas adopter ou autre ? Comment arriveras-tu à éduquer le loup garou en ne connaissant pas les loups-garous ?

-Le loup ne s'éduque pas, dit-elle avec conviction.

-Et pourtant, soupira-t-il tristement, il y a tant de choses que nous ignorons, et moi le premier.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant et lança un regard hanté vers le nourrisson qui reposait dans les bras de Nelly. Elle décrocha les mains de Remus de ses épaules et recula d'un pas pour pouvoir observer le blond dans les yeux.

-C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui ?

-Draco.

-Quoi encore Draco ? Souffla-t-il avec agacement. Ça fait presque 10 jours qu'il a disparu et tu es encore à théoriser sur une soit disant relation entre lui et moi ?

-C'est lui c'est évident, s'énerva-t-elle. Depuis qu'il t'a parlé des loup-garou tu as changé. Et je ne suis pas idiote Remus, si tu me déposes Teddy, c'est pour le chercher non ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas Harry avec autant d'acharnement hein ? Pourquoi Draco encore Draco et toujours Draco ?

-Parce que TOUT l'ordre cherche Harry et personne ne s'inquiète du sort de Draco. Bon sang, il n'a même pas fini sa 6eme année et tu espères qu'il s'en sorte dans son état tout seul dans la nature ?

-C'est facile de dire ça, dit-elle en plissant les yeux, quand ce n'est pas Draco, c'est ta voisine. Il faut que je sois en une demoiselle en détresse ou que je sois blonde pour que tu me regardes c'est ça ?!

Ses cheveux devinrent progressivement d'un blond platine semblable à celui de Nelly et Remus la poussa précipitamment derrière une plante verte assez haute qui reposait contre le mur pour la dissimuler au regard des moldus qui passaient dans le couloir.

-Tu as perdu la tête ?! Cet endroit est plein de moldus. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Tonks.

-Tout est lié, dit-elle en le repoussant brutalement.

-Bon sang Nymphadora, cingla-t-il en reculant de quelques pas. Je ne demande que ça que d'être avec toi et d'avoir une vie de famille idéale. Mais je ne peux pas partager ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance, qui ne respecte pas mes principes à défaut de les comprendre et qui ne tolère mon espèce que parce qu'il couche avec l'un de ses individus.

La gifle le prie par surprise. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, lui se tenant la joue d'un air hébété alors qu'elle respirait fortement, ses joues rougissant progressivement sous l'effet de la colère.

-Tu es aveugle Remus, dit-elle en retenant bravement ses larmes de rages, aveugle et borné. Draco te draguait. Drago t'a monté la tête et tu cours à chaque fois qu'il te siffle. Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi.

-Draco m'aimait, avoua-t-il finalement d'un air vaincu.

-Tu le savais, souffla-t-elle d'un ton choqué avant de lever une main devant sa bouche d'un air à mi chemin entre l'incrédulité et le dégoût. Tu m'as trompé c'est ça ? Avec un homme.

-Non, dit-il avec lassitude, mais ça, tu es incapable de le comprendre comme tu es incapable de comprendre que j'ai un peu de pudeur pour les sentiments d'autrui. Draco m'aimait, et je l'ai repoussé, car je ne l'aime pas. Car je t'aimais toi. Car j'avais tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré. Mais ça, tu ne veux pas le voir. Mais tu vois, cette histoire aura au moins eu le mérite de nous montrer que nous ne partagions pas autant que nous le pensions.

-Remus ?

-Restons en là, dit-il finalement. Nous nous sommes assez donné en spectacle. Je déposerai encore Teddy à la même heure, tous les jours. Si tu veux voir ton fils ou l'avoir chez toi plus longtemps, demande le simplement, ou libère toi.

-Remus !

Il se détourna d'elle pour rejoindre Nelly qu'il aida à se relever. La blonde semblait terriblement mal à l'aise et offrit un petit sourire gêné à Tonks en guise de salut. Remus la guida à l'extérieure sans un mot et lui proposa de rester chez lui le temps que sa porte d'entrée soit réparée. Pendant qu'elle se douchait, il alla recoucher Teddy et fit léviter le canapé de Nelly dans son salon pour qu'elle puisse y dormir. Son matelas était de toute façon trop défoncé pour cela.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, il était entrain de disposer les draps qu'il avait prit sur le lit de Nelly sur le canapé. Elle avait enfilé un pyjama composé d'un short et d'un tee-shirt large et Remus pu voir que son ex ne l'avait pas épargné. Même ses jambes étaient marquées. Il avait du la battre longtemps. Remus s'en voulu de ne pas avoir compris immédiatement que les bruits qu'il entendait ne venait pas de ses rêves. Il aurait pu empêcher ce gâchis.

-Je suis désolée, dit Nelly en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour plusieurs choses, dit-elle, mais pour Tonks surtout.

-Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ?

-Elle pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Il est facile de reconnaître son prénom sur les lèvres des gens, dit-elle, je l'ai juste deviné. Elle est comme vous.

-Pas exactement, répondit Remus après avoir soupiré d'un air las, mais oui.

-Je partirai demain matin, se serait mieux pour votre relation qu'elle ne me trouve pas ici en venant.

-Il n'y a plus de relation, dit amèrement Remus.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa seule vraie relation se soit terminée ainsi. Il avait encore de l'espoir quand il était parti. Il pensait qu'elle se remettrait en question, qu'il trouverait comment la rassurer mais il ne savait pas comment faire face à ses suspicions et sa jalousie. Il savait que Tonks était une gentille fille. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas la moitié des choses qu'elle avait pu dire au cour de ces dernières semaines mais Remus ne resterait pas toute sa vie éternellement entouré des mêmes personnes. Et il ne pouvait pas gérer sa jalousie à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de nouveau où tendait la main à une personne qui en avait besoin. C'était dévorant et épuisant finalement. Il ne voulait plus de cela.

-Finalement, dit-elle après un instant de silence pesant en tapotant gentiment le dos de Remus, on est pas très doué pour ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Il faut croire, soupira-t-il sans grande conviction.

Nelly resta silencieuse un moment à regarder pensivement son plâtre. Remus ne semblait pas se trouver dans un meilleur état d'esprit et le voir aussi abattu la déprimait. C'est pour cela qu'elle claqua sa main sur sa cuisse et s'exclama :

-Du chocolat ?


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour à tous,

Alors j'ai eu une soudaine poussée d'inspiration durant la semaine. Et j'ai réécris 2 ou 3 chapitres. Je trouve ça impressionnant comment l'histoire à dévier de sa première version tout en restant semblable. Mais c'est tellement dur de rester cohérent quand l'histoire devient longue! A chaque fois je me promets : "cette fois-ci, je n'écris que 10 chapitres" et à chaque fois, j'arrive à 40 chapitres et quelques. Pour celle là, je ne peux même pas vous promettre quand elle se terminera. Mais j'espère que se sera fini dans une dizaine (je suis optimiste je crois) de chapitres.

 **olga2000** : Alors je peux enfin dire un grand OUI! Le chemin de la rédemption est officiellement emprunté par Sirius. Après il a encore de la marge avant d'en voir le bout et Draco n'a peut-être pas envi de l'y attendre, mais oui, il va essayé de remonter la pente à partir de maintenant car il est enfin conscient de ses erreurs. MAIS ... parce oui il y a un mais, ça ne le met pas à l'abri de d'autres débordements car une stabilité ne se retrouve pas en un claquement de doigt.  
Et je précise que si Draco a appelé chez Sirius, c'est simplement car c'est le seul membre de l'ordre dont il connait les coordonnées. Et appeler Severus était hors de question pour des raisons évidentes je pense.

 **himechu95670** : Oui je pense qu'on l'aura tous compris, ce chien est Sirius. Et ne t'en fais pas, ce bébé aura un nez, s'il nait. Promis. Sirius va devoir ramer sérieusement pour tenter de réparer les morceaux mais soyons honnête, je pense que personne ne voudrait que Draco retourne avec Sirius. Même s'ils sont des âmes soeurs. Enfin pas dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais ça progressera.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Ouille, repose toi quand même bien hein. J'ai besoins de mes lectrices en forme moi! Alors ne t'en fais pas (et j'en profite pour rassurer les autres), il n'y aura aucun chapitres de prévus sur un personnage OC. Et Nelly ne pourra pas faire grand chose pour les aider de toute façon en tant que moldus et illustratrice. On ne combat pas des mangemorts à coup de crayon de couleur. Danitza ne connait pas assez de sortilège offensif et si je laisse Violette s'en charger, elle aurait fini la guerre toute seule comme une grande x).

 **Lia-Mei Soma** : Tu as raison, Tonks ne réalise pas bien ce qu'elle a perdu. Au contraire, au contact de Draco et Nelly, Remus commence enfin à s'accepter et à se découvrir réellement en tant qu'homme. Il va enfin pouvoir mener son petit bout de chemin tranquillement et sereinement.

Il me semble bien que le chapitre prochain est Draco-centré ;). Ça fera des heureux!

[Oh et dernière chose.

** Danitza parle à un moment des émeutes de Mai 67 qui se sont déroulées en Guadeloupe: ce sont des faits réels. On ne les enseigne pas à l'école (de mémoire), ni en France ni en Guadeloupe mais nos parents et les plus vieux s'en souviennent et il y a quelques reportages (du moins aux Antilles, je n'en ai jamais vu en France) à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas créé de débats dessus mais sachez que c'était à cause d'un problème de racisme et ce bref conflit à opposé la population guadeloupéenne aux forces de l'ordre française (je fais la distinction entre guadeloupéen et français dans le sens où je veux dire que les forces de l'ordre sont venus de la France pour rétablir l'ordre en guadeloupe). Il y a eut des morts des deux côtés (mais vous vous en doutez, beaucoup plus du côté des civils qui n'étaient pas équipés). Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la Guadeloupe demande toujours le recensement des victimes guadeloupéennes que ne veut pas délivrer l'état français (pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée).

Voilà c'était la petite touche d'histoire. Il n'y à pas beaucoup de sources dessus mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de chercher si ça vous intéresse. Je tiens ces renseignements de ma grand-mère qui a caché des gens dans sa maison durant ces émeutes et de mon père qui m'a raconté que des gens avaient été caché par ses parents sous son lit alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. J'ai également vu un reportage dessus.

J'espère sincèrement que je n'ai choqué personne mais j'ai trouvé ça hallucinant de découvrir un pan de l'histoire de mon île a l'âge de 20 ans (et j'en ai 21) alors que ce sont des faits récents. Alors j'ai tenu à les partager car je pense que peu de gens connaissent cette histoire qui ne date pourtant d'à peine de 50 ans.]

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Danitza sortit de la cheminée avec lassitude. Elle avait cherché toute la nuit mais impossible de trouver Leila Lake. La jeune fille avait du se protéger en prévision de tels recherches et elle l'avait bien fait car Danitza l'avait rapidement perdu. Elle avait pu suivre les traces de pas qui s'éloignaient puis il n'y avait plus rien. Comme si elle c'était volatilisée.

Elle prit le temps de saluer ses deux employés, Maria et John, avant de se rendre dans une petite chambre d'appoint qu'elle avait libéré pour les rescapés de ses sorties. Il y avait dedans le petit Serpentard et son frère d'à peine 2 ans, un vieil homme qu'elle avait réussi à extirper des débris en feu de sa maison, et une famille moldue qu'elle avait évacuer en urgence car les mangemorts étaient encore sur les lieux. La chambre était petite, ils se marchaient les uns sur les autres, mais elle n'avait pas mieux pour l'instant. De toute façon, ils partiraient tous rapidement sauf peut-être les enfants qu'elle ne pouvait pas confier en ces temps troubles.

-Madame Danitza? Chuchota une voix.

-Oui Odile ? Dit-elle en s'agenouillant prêt de la petite moldue.

-La fièvre est revenue.

-Laisse moi regarder.

Elle souleva le drap qui couvrait sa mère et grimaça. Elle avait été touchée par une malédiction qui ne laissait aucun repos à la malheureuse. Severus l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il n'avait simplement pas le temps de se pencher sur son cas à plein temps. Danitza ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part soulager sa douleur et empêcher le mal de se répandre. Pour elle, la mère était condamnée. Elle laisserait derrière elle un mari et deux enfants. Danitza tata les bords de la plaie sans grand espoir mais fit quand même l'effort pour rassurer les enfants.

-Je vais la prendre en salle de soins. Et toi ? Comment ça va ?

-Je vais bien, dit Odile, la brulure a disparue.

-Tant mieux alors, vous pourrez bientôt vous en aller.

Danitza fit le tour de chacune des personnes et donna à chacun de quoi manger et se changer avant d'amener la mère en salle de soins. Elle lui donna des potions et la mis sous sortilège de monitoring avant d'aller à la cuisine et de s'effondrer sur une chaise. Elle resta longuement silencieuse, son visage entre ses mains avant de se lever paresseusement pour faire des œufs au plat, des toasts et du café. Elle commençait à ressentir les effets secondaires de ces petites escapades. Elle s'épuisait lentement mais sûrement à passer après chaque attaque de mangemort pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière elle et Severus pu remercier ses réflexes car il aurait surement été planté par une fourchette s'il n'avait pas attrapé le poignet de la cubaine.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle après l'avoir fait lâché sa fourchette. Tu es à bout de nerf.

-Toi aussi, dit-elle en jetant un regard critique à ses cernes violacés et son tint blafard.

-Je suis sorti pour protéger tes arrières, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Arrête ça, claqua-t-il sèchement, tu es épuisée.

-Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule.

-Tu le pouvais certainement, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça, dit-il en prenant également une fourchette pour découper un morceau d'œuf également. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ta présence ne soit remarquée.

-Je suis prudente.

-Tu te bats seule, répondit-il d'un air las, seule contre des centaines voir des milliers. Que feras-tu si tu es attrapée ?

-La même chose que toi si tu te fais attraper.

-Danitza, gronda-t-il.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Severus ? Honnêtement ? Que je vais t'attendre tous les soirs en remerciant le ciel à chaque fois que tu auras franchi cette putain de cheminée ?! Dommage, je ne t'aime certainement pas assez pour ça. Je suis croyante Severus, certes, mais parfois, il faut savoir forcer le destin.

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à 10 pour se donner la force de faire face à la femme. Ils se voyaient régulièrement à présent. A chaque fois, ils se montraient maladroits et timide quand il s'agissait d'aborder le sujet de leur relation alors même qu'ils retrouvaient leur hargne dès que le sujet déviait vers quelque chose de moins intime. Severus avait été un peu désarçonné par cette femme. Elle n'était pas romantique, ne demandait pas de promesses d'amour éternelle et détestait qu'il traine dans ses pieds. C'était tout le contraire de Lily et Severus avait eut un peu de mal à s'y faire. Et en toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas s'il aimait ce côté de la personnalité de Danitza.

Il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur. Elle ne lui épargnait rien et bien que ça ait quelque chose de rassurant dans le sens où il savait à chaque instant à quoi s'attendre … cela lui laissait également un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche. Quand il était jeune et qu'il s'imaginait avec la femme de sa vie (Lily forcément), il pensait à des déclarations d'amour enflammé et pleine de conviction qu'ils se seraient échangés, des projets qu'ils auraient fait à deux, de tout ce qu'il aurait pu sacrifier pour elle et qu'elle aurait sacrifié en retour. Mais avec Danitza, ce n'était rien de tout cela. Ce n'était pas un amour dévorant et qui se suffisait à lui-même, non, c'était un amour tâtonnant et pragmatique. Il n'avait aucun doute dans le fait qu'elle pourrait le quitter si jamais cela s'avérait nécessaire quand bien même elle l'aimerait à la folie. C'était deux approches différentes et Severus n'était pas encore habitué. C'était toute un mode de vie à revoir.

Mais en même temps, il se sentait maintenant trop vieux pour batifoler comme à ses 15 ans et cette relation lui convenait bien même s'il doutait accepter ça éternellement. Lui avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il désirait avec une femme et se voir à l'occasion n'en faisait pas partie. Mais, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Comme l'avait si bien dit la cubaine : ils ne s'aimaient pas encore assez pour cela. Pour l'instant, leur relation le frustrait et il ignorait totalement ce que la femme pensait d'eux et ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Il avait prévu d'en parler à Danitza une fois la guerre terminée et surtout une fois que leur couple bien consolidé car il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Pas la peine de faire cette tête, souffla Danitza avec plus de douceur.

Il poussa un profond soupire que Danitza ignora consciencieusement alors qu'elle lui rendait un petit sourire taquin. Il souffla d'exaspération et rendit les armes car il savait qu'elle allait continuer à essayer de le convaincre quoi qu'il dise. Et quand bien même il ne soit pas convaincu, Severus doutait sérieusement qu'elle reste sagement en retrait.

-N'espère pas aller sauver ce garçon sans moi Severus. Je _dois_ l'aider, dit-elle avant de boire une tasse de café.

-Il y a d'autres médicomages certainement tout aussi qualifié qui seraient apte à l'aider, répondit Severus en lui prenant la tasse des mains. Ta présence sera inutile et _gênante._

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le suive au combat. Il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied là-bas, elle jouait sa vie et peut-être plus. Le seigneur des ténèbres voudrait forcément la rallier à sa cause et elle n'aurait pas le choix que d'accepter. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ou du moins elle savait et elle s'en fichait. Severus méprisait les gens comme ça, il n'avait jamais aimé les héros tel que Potter qui fonçaient dans le tas. Les gens comme ça avaient soit une chance insolente, soit quelqu'un qui couvrait leur arrière et généralement, cette personne était Severus et ça le mettait considérablement en danger.

-Mais je suis la seule qui l'a laissé mourir sans rien faire. Je dois réparer mon erreur et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

-C'est noble de ta part mais tu ne te rends pas compte de l'endroit où tu vas. Et ce serait idiot de laisser ta culpabilité te tuer.

-Ma culpabilité a sauvé des dizaines de vie, répondit-elle sèchement en lui lançant un regard noir que Severus lui rendit avec colère. Et dis moi à quel endroit tu vas et où je ne pourrais pas me rendre ? S'enquit-elle en le regardant avec ce qui semblait être du défis.

-Là où réside le Seigneur des ténèbres par exemple, dit-il d'un ton d'où suintait le sarcasme.

-Si jamais je ressens le besoin d'y aller, seigneur des ténèbres ou pas j'irai.

-N'as-tu rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire stupide femme ?!

-J'ai très bien entendu ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en le foudroyant du regard. Le pire qu'il puisse m'arriver c'est qu'il me tue.

-Il pourrait te marquer, t'emprisonner, te torturer, te tuer ou pire!

-Qu'il me marque, dit-elle avec défit, tu l'es bien toi et ça ne fait pas moins de toi que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Et si les sorciers anglais ne le comprennent pas c'est qu'il faut peut-être les laisser se débrouiller seul avec ce sal type ! Ils ne sont pas les premiers ni les derniers à connaître une guerre de cet acabit et il serait temps d'apprendre des erreurs de nos ancêtres ! S'exclama-t-elle en saisissant le bras gauche du maître des potions et en le serrant comme pour lui faire passer ses sentiments à travers ce geste. M'emprisonner ? Continua-t-elle avec un rire cynique, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Je n'ai ni famille ni aucun poids politique ou autre dans cette guerre qui ne me _concerne_ pas je le précise. Me torturer ou me tuer ? Je n'ai pas peur, je me tuerai bien avant lui. Et il ne l'emportera certainement pas au paradis. Ouvre la bouche.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans son soutient gorge sous sa blouse et en tira quelque chose. Severus tressailli à sa dernière phrase et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer elle plongea sa main dans sa bouche, tenant la nuque du maître des potions pour ne pas qu'il recule. Il sursauta et mordit un peu la main qui le gênait mais elle ne broncha pas. Il eut d'abord le réflexe de l'arracher de là mais il se retint quand il la sentit appuyer contre sa molaire jusqu'à coincer quelque chose dans sa dent.

-Dis « Muerte » et serre fortement les dents pour le casser. La mort survient dans la minute qui suit et est parfaitement indolore. Tes nerfs cesseront de fonctionner dans les 30 secondes après que le poison se soit diffusé dans le sang, tu ne sentiras rien.

-Antidote ?

-Aucun, répondit-elle en essuyant sa main sur le bas de sa blouse. Du moins aucun de connu pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi as-tu ça sur toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement après avoir passé sa langue sur la capsule qui reposait sur sa molaire du fond.

Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué. Sa colère était retombée et il se sentait las. Cette femme était prête à mourir et lui avait donné également de quoi faire en cas de besoin. Il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir honoré et impressionné qu'elle soit prête à le suivre en enfer ou inquiet.

-Je suis comme toi, dit-elle avec un peu plus de douceur. La Caraïbe a eut son lot de guerres et de souffrances. Mes parents et moi avions déménagé en Guadeloupe quelques jours après ma naissance et il y a eut les émeutes de mai 67**. J'étais un bébé, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mais j'ai perdu mon père là-bas. Pour quoi ? Du racisme voilà pourquoi. Pourquoi vous battez vous aujourd'hui ? Du racisme encore et toujours. Bref, Je suis retournée vivre à Cuba et je me suis lancée dans le militantisme quand j'étais plus âgée et je me suis retrouvée au milieu de bien des conflits. Je suis d'ailleurs bannie de plusieurs pays dont les Etats-Unis et l'Argentine, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais il y en a pleins d'autres et je n'ai pas peur de me battre pour la justice et la liberté. Si l'Angleterre ne m'accepte pas à cause d'un petit tatouage de rien du tout, pas grave, j'irai au Tibet, j'irai à Haïti ou en Afrique, je partirai simplement.

-Est-ce aussi simple ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement la question qu'il souhaitait poser mais elle hocha la tête quand même et desserra sa prise sur son bras pour venir glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il serra brièvement ses doigts mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment. Il semblait plonger dans ses pensées et le regard qu'elle lu sur son visage lui brisa le cœur. Il ressemblait à un homme qui avait trop vu, trop combattu et qui était fatigué de tout. Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent comme s'il lâchait prise et il releva les yeux vers elle pour la dévisager. Prenant conscience de la main qui serrait la sienne, il bougea un peu les doigts pour rendre le contact encore plus réelle dans son esprit et il imprima les traits de la cubaine dans son esprit.

Cette nuit du 31 Octobre, il était mort en même temps que Lily. Il c'était condamné à vivre avec le poids de ses erreurs pour pouvoir laver son âme et se préparer à la rejoindre. Mais pour la première fois depuis 17 ans, il n'en avait simplement plus envi. Il désirait simplement partir très loin. Partir avec elle.

-Tu n'es qu'un homme Severus.

-Je ne pourrai pas te protéger, dit-il soudainement comme s'il revenait subitement au sujet premier de la conversation.

-Je ne le te demande pas.

-Mais je le souhaite.

Elle prit une petite inspiration, surprise qu'il soit aussi honnête dans ses sentiments et elle serra sa main en réponse. Elle perdait sa verve quand il s'agissait de mettre des mots sur ce genre de choses mais elle pouvait parfaitement agir. Alors elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa chastement avant de se reculer. Severus était resté silencieux, comprenant les implications de ce baiser.

-J'ai fais mon choix Severus, dit-elle en caressant la joue du potionniste du bout des doigts. Là où tu iras j'irai. Et si ça devient trop dur, je t'emmènerai loin.

Il capitula.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut.

Il quitta sa chambre précipitamment pour trouver le lit de Teddy vide. Le cœur battant, il se précipita dans le salon, baguette à la main et s'arrêta net en voyant Nelly assise sur le tapis face à la cheminée encore crépitant de braises rougeoyantes, Teddy calé contre sa poitrine.

-Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, dit-elle sans se retourner. J'ai fais le petit déjeuner.

Nelly avait été surprise en se réveillant de ne pas trouver d'appareil d'électroménager dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait même pas comment le réfrigérateur pouvait fonctionner alors même que Remus s'éclairait à la bougie. Cela avait encore épaissi le mystère autour de son étrange voisin et elle était allée chez elle pour préparer un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle n'avait pas fait du grand art vu son poignet emplâtré mais c'était nourrissant. Puis elle avait tout ramené en plusieurs voyages vu qu'elle ne devait pas utiliser son bras et avait attendu Remus.

L'homme avait dormi longtemps et avait à peine bronché quand Teddy c'était mis à pleurer. Nelly n'avait pas tenu à le réveiller. Elle se souvenait du visage perturbé et son air d'animal blessé la veille. Quoi que ce fût, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça.

-Vous êtes encore là, constata-t-il.

-Oh pardon, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air contrit, j'ai téléphoné au serrurier il a dit qu'il venait en fin de matinée et comme vous aviez dit que je pouvais rester …

-Oh non, s'excusa-t-il, c'est juste que … je pensais avoir rêvé les évènements d'hier.

-Malheureusement non.

Elle rigola d'un air gêné et se leva difficilement. Tout un côté de son corps la faisait souffrir et les marques avaient commencés à foncer. Remus se précipita pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes et il la regarda tristement alors qu'il récupérait Teddy.

-Ne me regardez pas ainsi, dit-elle avec un sourire, je vais bien et ça grâce à vous.

Remus resta silencieux et alla s'asseoir à la table. Nelly boitilla jusqu'à lui et prit également place. Remus se précipita pour l'empêcher de soulever son assiette et il la servit généreusement. Le loup-garou n'osa pas relever la tête vers elle. Il avait l'impression que la présence de Nelly occupait l'espace entier alors même qu'il savait comment elle était menue et pouvait être discrète. Seul le bruit des couverts venait perturber le silence qui s'étira et s'étira encore.

-J'ai eu des congés, entendit-il.

-C'est bien, dit-il maladroitement, il vous faut vous reposer.

Elle rigola un peu et Remus finit par enfin lever les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait plus triste que réellement soulagé.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Il a détruit mes planches. C'étaient celles du numéro qui devait sortir le mois prochain. Ils vont me remplacer.

-Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Peut-être, mais le travail doit être fait et il a été détruit entre mes mains. Je ne sais pas si ils me confieront la suite du projet maintenant. Et ma main est cassée, je ne pourrais pas travailler avant d'être guérie et d'avoir fait de la rééducation.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ça arrive, dit-elle en haussant ses épaules.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Mon projet, dit-elle avec enthousiasme, ça me donnera enfin l'occasion de l'avancer et peut-être que je pourrai le présenter à mon retour.

-Ce serait bien.

-Pour mon salaire assurément, rigola-t-elle. Et vous ?

-Moi ?

-Votre travail ?

-Je suis sans emploi, dit amèrement Remus.

-Oh le déménagement ?

-Non, répondit-il, ma santé m'oblige à m'absenter régulièrement et … et ce n'est pas acceptable pour les employeurs.

-Votre santé ?

-C'est ça, répondit-il en replongeant sa tête dans son assiette.

Elle mangea un peu également. Remus se demanda s'il devait l'oublietter maintenant ou attendre. En toute logique, il aurait déjà du le faire mais elle lui avait paru tellement sympathique. Elle avait semblé prendre toutes les bizarreries qui c'étaient présentées à elle avec tant d'aisance que ça lui avait également paru naturelle. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Dans vos yeux. Hier, continua-t-elle en voyant le visage de Remus se fermer progressivement et son bras se resserrer autour du petit corps de Teddy, il y avait … quelque chose.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je ne saurais le dire.

Elle reposa ses couverts et fit mine de masser son poignet à travers le plâtre. Elle releva ses yeux marron vers lui et elle le dévisagea. Elle semblait chercher en lui ce qu'elle avait vu la veille et Remus se retrouva incapable de soutenir son regard. Il baissa les yeux et se senti ridicule quand il sentit son visage chauffer.

-C'était sauvage, effrayé et agressif mais il y a avait une sorte de conscience de soit et des autres également, reprit-elle. Vos yeux … vos yeux étaient d'un jaune brillant. Je n'avais jamais vu cela. Votre posture était … étrange, animal même je dirais et les sons qui sortaient de votre gorge. Je ne sais même pas si c'était possible de le faire. Mais ce … vous m'avez protégé. Vous m'avez défendu.

-Cette chose n'avait aucune intention de vous défendre, dit Remus.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de débloquer le nœud qui semblait gonfler dans sa gorge. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

-Elle réagit à l'instinct. Elle ne vous a pas protégé, elle a frappé ce que je frappais et si je vous avais eut à porté de mains, elle vous aurait frappé aussi.

-Elle ne m'a pas fait de mal Remus.

-Votre main es-

-Elle m'a repoussé. Elle ne m'a pas frappé, juste écartée. Et vous sembliez tellement perdu … tellement inquiet.

-C'était la première fois que ça arrivait ainsi.

-Vous … c'est de la schizophrénie? N'est-ce pas ?

Remus resta un moment silencieux, essayant de se rappeler la définition de ce terme avant de grimacer d'un air offusqué. Il s'offusqua d'autant plus qu'elle lança un regard inquiet vers Teddy, se demanda finalement si Remus n'était pas un danger pour l'enfant.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas fou ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air choqué.

-Ce n'est pas de la folie à proprement parlé. Plutôt un dédoublement de personnalité je dirais. Et sans vouloir vous vexer, ça y ressemblait.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Remus fermement, c'est… ça arrive régulièrement plutôt. Tous les mois, à chaque pleine lune.

-Vous … vous êtes un loup-garou ? C'est ça ?

Il resta silencieux, surpris qu'elle connaisse ce terme mais hocha la tête. Elle haleta avant de couvrir sa main de sa bouche. Ses yeux parcouraient follement le corps de Remus alors qu'elle semblait peiner à encaisser le choc de la révélation.

-Vraiment ? Je veux dire … ça existe en vrai ? Et les vampires ? Et les fées ? Et la magie ?

-Oui à tout, soupira Remus.

-Prouvez le moi.

-Pardon ?

-Prouvez le.

Remus leva simplement le sortilège de confusion qu'il avait lancé sur elles quelques jours plutôt et se mit à chatouiller Teddy et à gazouiller. Le nourrisson s'agita et s'égaya face au visage souriant de son père. Cela ne tarda pas et les cheveux blonds de Teddy devinrent progressivement roses. Nelly hoqueta avant de se mettre à murmurer dans une langue de Remus ne connaissait pas, sûrement sa langue natale.

-Nelly ?

Elle releva son visage vers lui et se remit à parler sa langue en se tournant face au mur.

-Nelly ? Calmez vous, dit-il, il faut préserver le secret. Vous ne vous en souviendrez plus demain.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-elle en claquant sa main pour l'éloigner d'elle.

-Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de vous en parler.

-Peut importe, dit-elle en l'agrippant par le col pour le secouer avant de le prendre dans ses bras brusquement pour ensuite se lever et se mettre à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, vous ne vous rendez pas compte ?! Mon père n'était pas fou ! Ma mère était une sorcière, il disait la vérité !

Là, c'était à Remus de rester abasourdi. Il comprenait mieux la sensibilité à la magie de Nelly maintenant. Ce n'était pas étonnant si sa mère était une sorcière. Elle était peut-être une moldue, mais elle avait la magie dans le sang. Et ça expliquait également la raison pour laquelle elle semblait avoir pris sa confrontation avec Moony avec autant de calme. Elle avait déjà été confrontée à la magie même si ça remontait à son enfance et elle n'en avait inconsciemment pas peur.

-Votre mère était une sorcière ?

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'embrasser un médaillon qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là. Notre village a fait face à l'une des plus grosse tempête de l'histoire de l'Islande. Elle est allée aider à poser les protections pour la ville mais elle a été emportée par la mer quand la digue s'est brisée. Papa m'a raconté toutes les histoires sur la magie et sur ma mère. Il n'a pas arrêté de le clamer mais il a été pris pour un fou, dit-elle. Le village nous a rejeté et nous avons du partir mais mon père est mort emporté par la maladie quand j'entrais à l'école secondaire. J'ai été pris en charge par les membres du village et je n'ai plus jamais parlé ou entendu parlé de magie. Je pensais que c'était l'imagination d'un homme malade. Mais mon père n'était pas fou. Vous êtes un loup-garou, Oh Remus c'est merveilleux. C'est si merveilleux.

Il resta saisi quand elle se mit à sangloter de joie en serrant son médaillon dans ses mains qu'elle colla à son front. Il se leva pour venir lui tapoter maladroitement le dos et il la laissa s'appuyer contre lui. Quand elle fut un peu remise de ses émotions, il la guida jusqu'au canapé et il lui apporta de quoi s'essuyer les yeux.

-Merveilleux …

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être mouché.

-C'est la première fois qu'on utilise ce mot pour qualifier ma situation.

-Parlez moi des loup-garou Remus. Je veux tout savoir.

-Oh je ne crois pas.

-Si, vraiment. Je veux tout savoir.

Alors il lui raconta.

-Où m'amènes-tu mon beau ?

Draco avait eut une nuit difficile. Il avait été pourchassé toute la nuit et avait du redoubler d'ingéniosité pour réussir à filer entre les doigts des mangemorts. Il avait gagné la première bouche de métro qu'il avait vu et avait marché le long des rames jusqu'à la station suivante. C'était une expérience qu'il ne souhaitait pas revivre. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir mais depuis son séjour dans cette petite chambre qui avait servit de dressing au Square, il se sentait oppressé par l'obscurité. Mais là, dans les tunnels vides et larges, il avait réellement eut peur. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir ainsi que son dos qui avait été heurté par le sort et il craignait pour la santé du bébé. Mais il avait avancé, serrant sa baguette volée contre lui et le pelage sale du chien.

Heureusement qu'il était là car sinon il aurait sûrement fait demi-tour. Il avait hurlé de terreur quand il avait fait face au premier rat. Le rongeur avait semblé jaillir devant lui quand il avait éclairé un endroit où il pensait avoir entendu un bruit. Il avait simplement tué le rat par réflexe. Puis son trajet avait été encore plus lent et pénible. Il sursautait à chaque bruit, faisant bouger sa baguette follement pour essayer d'éclairer devant lui alors que sa précipitation le rendait maladroit et le faisait trébucher sur ses jambes blessées. Il était tombé et c'était écorché les genoux et les mains. Le chien l'avait léché à son plus grand dégout et il avait repoussé l'animal en se plaignant qu'il ne savait quelle maladie il attraperait en restant là.

Mais il avait traversé le métro et en était ressorti. Il était encore trop tôt (ou trop tard au choix) pour que le métro fonctionne donc il ne pourrait pas encore atteindre le point de rendez-vous prévu avec . Et il ne savait pas transplaner … il devait attendre le plus longtemps possible en sécurité. Il c'était donc arrêté à la prochaine station et c'était allongée sur un banc où il c'était finalement endormi à bout de force.

C'est le grognement du chien qui l'avait réveillé. Quelqu'un approchait. Draco avait fuit une nouvelle fois et ce jeu de chat et de la sourie avait duré toute la nuit, le chien le prévenant à chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait trop d'eux. Il n'avait été rattrapé que deux fois dans la nuit. La première, c'était dans le métro où il n'y avait malheureusement qu'une seule sortie. Il avait emprunté de nouveau les tunnels mais avaient été suivit. Il c'était sauvé par hasard en trouvant un renfort juste assez large pour qu'il puisse y glisser son corps. Le chien avait continué à courir et alerté par le bruit, le mangemort avait suivit. Draco avait attendu là, les rats lui chatouillant les pieds par moment avant de faire demi tour silencieusement.

La seconde fois, c'était justement au moment où il était retombé sur le chien. Il avait marché sans but, ne connaissant pas le londres moldu quand il avait entendu le geignement du chien. L'animal avait été blessé et ne marchait que sur 3 pattes. Il était acculé contre le mur par l'homme qui devait l'avoir suivi depuis tout ce temps. Draco l'avait assommé puis oublietté avant de repartir avec le chien.

Maintenant, il était épuisé et il se laissait guidé par le chien qui ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Ils marchèrent longtemps et Draco ne faisait même pas attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Quand le chien poussa un petit portail branlant d'une maison lugubre d'un quartier résidentiel, Draco n'hésita pas et le suivit. Draco s'assit dans un coin au pied des marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée et s'assura qu'on ne le voyait pas de la route. Le soleil se levait. Il prit alors enfin le temps de voir son pied. Il retroussa son bas de pyjama avec précaution, le tissu lui faisait mal en effleurant sa peau sensible.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se soigne.

Sa cheville avait enflée et bleutée. Et ça, c'était sans compter sur la saleté et les éraflures qu'il avait sur les pieds. Il était sale, transpirant et couvert de blessures légères. Il faisait peine à voir. Il se nettoya en utilisant un sortilège. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour que la baguette volée accepte de lancer le sort convenablement. Une fois propre (enfin visuellement parlant), ses blessures se remirent à saigner. C'était désagréable mais son corps était déjà perclus de douleur alors une douleur de plus où une de moins. Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et s'allongea un peu plus confortablement contre le muret en béton.

-5 minutes mon beau, je me repose 5 minutes et on repart.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis tellement contente de poster un chapitre parce qu'en vrai ... je suis trop stressée! Je suis dans une période nulle de l'année où tout arrive en même temps et où j'ai plein de trucs à rendre et donc la santé qui décide de faire un petit raté pile quand il faut pas (je suis sûre en vrai vous connaissez). Donc je suis stressée! Mais stressée de ouf hein! J'ai du écrire 2 lignes cette semaine. Wow! Si j'avais pas de l'avance sur les chapitres je crois que j'aurai du faire une pause dans la parution .

Mais je vais faire des heureux je pense (ou pas) ... chapitre DRACO-CENTRE!

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Il faut se méfier du Sirius qui dort (nouveau proverbe?). Et oui, Sirius est un gentil chien (étrange à dire comme phrase), mais il ne faut pas se laisser prendre par ses airs de gentil toutou hein. Parce que bon, ça fait des jours qu'il est littéralement entrain de stalker Draco donc niveau santé mentale, on y est pas encore.  
Ça me fait rire que Danitza et Severus soit le couple le plus "stable". Il y a pas mal d'ironie connaissant les bêtes quand même x). Parce que si ont les prends individuellement, ce sont quand même deux belles prises de tête. Pour Remus et Nelly et bien on en saura plus plus tard. Mais sachez que rien n'est encore dit hein :o vous me connaissez maintenant. Quand je peux faire simple je fais toujours compliqué!

 **Mileminia** : Bon ce commentaire était destiné au chapitre précédent mais c'est pas grave ;). Déjà sache que ... je comprends TELLEMENT ta douleur! Tous les jours je peine tellement à sortir de mon lit et je remets en question toute ma vie là!  
C'est marrant parce que tout le monde a eut un peu la pensée "Severus et Danitza vivent comme une famille". C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons en vrai! Ça me choque vu comment je les fait se prendre la tête. Et Remus continuera à être héroïque don't worry! (Et Violette une warrior).

 **MeIina** : Le pauvre Severus n'a pas encore fini de suer malheureusement! Il a choisi Danitza et il va falloir qu'il apprenne à vivre avec (et inversement car ils ont un caractère assez proche finalement).  
Pour Nelly, les présentation ne sont pas pour tout de suite hein. Ils sont encore au stade de "copain de galère" plutôt que véritable ami, mais ça ne saurait tardé. Et je pense que si jamais ils se mettent ensemble, je vais faire Remus garder jalousement Nelly secrète (enfin pas vraiment, mais pas la présenté). Car se sera sa relation qu'il aura construite lui même et qui ne sera influencé par personne. Remus a toujours compté sur l'aide des autres à cause de sa situation donc il voudra en quelque sorte garder précieusement ce qu'il aura réussi à faire de ces mains comme ses possessions. Car après tout, à par son appartement (qu'il a indiqué pour ne pas couper le lien entre une mère et son fils), personne ne connait l'emplacement de ses autres maisons alors même que l'ordre à besoin d'un nouveau QG.  
Et ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius est loin du compte. Il sait qu'il a des problèmes, il essaye (et pense) de corriger son attitude mais pour moi, ce n'est pas en commençant par stalker son (ex) époux, qu'on remonte la pente: il glisse juste vers une autre forme de "folie" si je puis me permettre.

 **Guest** : Pour les couple finaux rien n'est encore dit (à par Severus et Danitza car Severus est la personnification de la fidélité), pas d'inquiétude. Pour le prénom, je l'ai déjà en tête et comme Draco est très attaché à sa culture et ses traditions, ce sera effectivement un prénom basé sur les étoiles. Et oui Draco a poussé Tonks à bout volontairement et elle n'a pas entièrement tord en réagissant ainsi. Après tout, Draco a réellement essayé de voler Remus hein.  
Et tu es très bien tombé si tu aimes les histoires Dark! Moi aussi je kiff!

Je suis ravis des échos que j'ai eu sur la petite touche historique parce que ça m'inquiétait un peu. Mais c'est passé! Ouf!  
Je ne sais pas si ça arrivera encore à l'avenir mais vous serez prévenu!

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-Malfoy ?!

Draco ouvrit les yeux brusquement avant de se contorsionner pour se redresser sans s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Il trébucha sur le chien qui poussa un couinement aigu et se jeta sur la personne devant lui. Le chien se tordit sur le sol en geignant, il essaya de se redresser mais échoua plusieurs fois avant de réussir. Il avait les pattes arrières blessées. Et Draco n'avait rien arrangé en lui marchant dessus.

-Hermione !

Draco n'entendit pas, il n'écoutait pas. Il tira sur le manche du couteau qu'il avait planté par réflexe dans la personne qui voulait le saisir et chercha à gagner le portail. Ils étaient trois, le chien était blessé et peinait à marcher sur ses trois pattes. Il se sentait terriblement vulnérable et il avait l'envie de pleurer à l'idée que le chien ne puisse pas le suivre. Il hésita un instant à revenir sur ses pas pour aider l'animal mais ils étaient désormais entre lui et le chien.

-Vient mon beau, l'encouragea-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de ceux qui l'entouraient. Debout.

-Patmol ?! Mais que ce passe-t-il ?! Hurla Harry alors qu'il aidait la troisième personne à s'allonger sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la maison lugubre.

Hermione avait le tint livide alors qu'elle regardait le sang qui tachait ses mains avec incompréhension. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes et Harry se précipita, bousculant Draco au passage pour la soutenir. Draco n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il avait faim, soif et mal. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué alors même qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il haletait.

-Où ? … Où ?!

-Au square Grimmault ! Répondit Hermione en serrant les dents.

Elle avait le front luisant de transpiration alors que son visage se tordait sous la douleur. La tâche sombre sur son haut s'élargissait lentement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?! T'es complètement fou ?!

-Le square ? Non … non non non pas ici, tout sauf ici.

Draco jeta un regard hanté vers la bâtisse lugubre qu'il n'avait jamais vu de l'extérieure et ressenti un violent frisson à l'idée de pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans cette maison. Draco fit demi-tour, s'appuyant contre le muret pour marcher et poussa un petit glapissement apeuré en voyant le corps de Wealsey. Il avait le bras en sang et son tint était aussi livide que celui de Hermione. Draco l'enjamba prudemment et pu voir que son bras était littéralement réduit en charpie. Il avait été désartibulé.

-Reste là ! Hurla Harry en s'avançant vers lui avec le visage déformé par la rage.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Potter avait de la barbe. C'était un détail idiot peut-être, mais un détail qui lui prouva qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps à force d'être enfermé à cet endroit. Et un détail qui donnait un aspect effrayant au visage de Potter. Draco ouvrit le portail à tâtons et leva son couteau de cuisine taché de sang une fois de plus quand Potter leva sa baguette.

-Cette fois-ci tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

-Harry, gémit Hermione.

Draco lui jeta à peine un regard et vit qu'elle s'appuyait sur le chien pour tenir debout. Harry fut distrait et jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione avant que son regard ne s'embrase de nouveau. Draco essaya de le poignarder mais Potter s'y attendait. Un sortilège le heurta en pleine poitrine et il traversa le portail avant de glisser sur le dos sur le bitume. Heureusement, le tissu de la cape du mangemort était de bonne qualité et elle ne se déchira pas, épargnant la peau de son dos. Ses jambes volèrent sous la force du sortilège et faillirent passer par dessus sa tête le laissant se contorsionner douloureusement et ses vêtements glisser sur son torse. Le médaillon lui tomba douloureusement sur la lèvre, la fendillant au passage puis glissa dans son cou. Il serra les dents alors qu'il poussait un cri de douleur. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté et expulsa l'air bloqué dans ses poumons avant de tirer sa chemise de nuit sur son ventre exposé. Il se tint le ventre, se tordant en deux alors qu'il ressentait une violente douleur dans le torse. Il resta couché à même le sol, replié sur lui-même, attendant le prochain sortilège avec appréhension alors qu'il haletait lourdement. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : « un peu plus bas et c'était le bébé … un peu plus bas et c'était le bébé ».

-Harry arrête ! Hurla Hermione qui se tenait maintenant au portail, il ne savait pas que c'était moi ! Il est terrorisé ! Mais regarde le ! Regarde le bon sang !

Harry poussa le portail mais trébucha quand le chien lui attrapa la cheville. Draco en profita pour essayer de s'éloigner. Cela ne sembla pas ralentir Harry qui éloigna le chien d'un revers de la main. Le chien glapit et s'enfuit vers la maison. Draco se redressa alors sur ses genoux pour s'éloigner plus vite. Il entendit une porte claquer et il tourna péniblement la tête pour voir Sirius se précipiter dehors en boitillant. Il ceintura Harry, le retenant efficacement alors que le brun se débattait en faisant en mouliner de ses jambes.

-Harry ! Hurla Hermione, arrête, on a besoin de soins. Ron a perdu connaissance, Harry !

-Calme toi Harry!

Draco avait les yeux écarquillés par la peur alors que Harry et Sirius se mettaient à lutter ensemble. Mais lui ne pouvait voir que le visage de Sirius. Un visage qu'il avait souhaiter oublier. Un visage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Quelque chose avait changé où cela avait-il toujours été là ? Des ombres. Des ombres dansaient sur le visage de Sirius et donnait à Draco l'impression de faire face à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Tu paieras Malfoy ! Tu as poignardé Hermione !

Draco tressaillit et se redressa prudemment en pointant sa baguette sur les deux hommes.

-Harry !

Le ton désespéré et plein de souffrance de la jeune sorcière réussir à détourner l'attention du survivant qui se précipita vers ses amis après avoir jeter un dernier regard menaçant vers le blond. Draco se retrouva alors face à Sirius.

-Draco …

-N-N-N'approchez pas ! Hurla le blond en levant sa baguette.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Sirius leva ses mains pour les mettre bien en évidence. Draco n'en était pas pour autant rassuré. Il se demandait une fois de plus si ce n'était pas le moment de dire à Sirius qu'il était son âme sœur. Peut-être, peut-être que tout serait fini maintenant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Sirius fit un pas en avant. Il recula d'un pas et sa jambe flancha. Il prit quelques instants à reprendre son équilibre.

-NON ! Hurla Draco. N'approchez pas ! S'il-vous-plait, je ne veux plus …

Draco essaya de voir si il voyait le chien mais il semblait que l'animal c'était caché. Il avait un étrange pressentiment à ce propos et son malaise s'intensifia quand le chien ne vint pas quand il siffla. Son regard fut attiré par la démarche mal assurée de Sirius. Il boitait. Comme le chien. Draco haleta et leva un regard plein d'incompréhensions vers le brun qui tendit une main vers lui.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal Draco, dit Sirius. Tu le sais. Tu l'as vu.

Il fit un pas supplémentaire et Draco réagit par réflexe.

-Diffindo !

Sirius se jeta sur le côté alors que Draco était propulsé en arrière par la force du sortilège qui l'avait surpris. Cette baguette avait des réactions violentes dans ses mains. Sirius porta sa main à son visage d'un air choqué et toucha les bords d'une coupure profonde qu'il avait sur la joue et se terminait à son oreille. Entre les chairs rougeoyantes, l'os et les tendons étaient clairement visibles. S'il n'avait pas évité le sortilège, il aurait certainement perdu sa mâchoire, voir la tête. Et le sang. Tant de sang.

-Draco ?

-Je suis désolé, dit le blond en portant sa main à sa bouche l'air tout aussi choqué que Sirius, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! S'empressa de dire Sirius en appuyant sa main contre la plaie pour cacher la blessure aux yeux de Draco, ce n'est rien. Tu es épuisé, vient. Vient et on te soignera. Je te promet ce ne sera plus comme avant.

-Non, dit Draco dans un souffle, vous n'avez aucune parole. Vous et moi … ça ira quelques semaines puis le cauchemar recommencera. Encore et encore. Vous me faites du mal, et je vous en ferai. Nous … nous, jamais nous n'y arriverons.

-Nous y arriverons, nous avons fait le plus difficile. Je vais changer, je dois changer, lui promis Sirius en se remettant debout. Je vois quelqu'un maintenant, qui m'aide à gérer tout ça. Baisse ta baguette Draco, laisse moi venir jusqu'à toi.

-C'est trop dur … et cet enfant ne mérite pas ça, murmura Draco sans baisser sa baguette pour autant.

-Ce n'est pas … Il te tue petit à petit. Il n'est pas viable Draco, tenta de le raisonner Sirius. On peut arranger ça ensemble alors revient.

-Quoi que vous ayez fait, c'est mon enfant ! Hurla-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Sirius se jeta sur lui quand Draco ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur un sortilège. Sirius heurta le sol à l'endroit où Draco se tenait debout quelques secondes avant.

Il avait transplaner.

Le blond eut une nouvelle frayeur quand il réapparu à un cheveu d'un mur de brique. Un peu plus et il se serait tué bêtement. Mais il avait réussi. Il était en un seul morceau et il ne semblait pas plus blessé qu'avant. Il s'autorisa à faire une pause avant de reprendre la route. Il était toujours aussi loin du point de rendez-vous prévu avec . Mais il faisait jour maintenant, il pouvait se déplacer.

Il se jeta un glamour et se nettoya du mieux qu'il pu. Il transfigura une bouteille abandonnée en canne. Cela lui prit du temps et de l'énergie mais il réussit (même si elle était toute tordue et était encore estampillé Coca-Cola). Il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il tomba à genou, le souffle coupé et une main crispée sur son ventre. Il avait mal. En fait, il souffrait depuis longtemps maintenant mais l'adrénaline quittait lentement ses veines lui rappelant avec cruauté l'état de son corps.

-Non, souffla-t-il en essayant de se relever, non non non, ça va aller mon ange, ça va aller.

Draco regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'aide mais il n'y avait personne. Il passa sa main sur son ventre à peine arrondit et essaya de sentir autre chose que la douleur qui contractait ses muscles. Il sursauta quand on l'interpela.

Il se retourna vivement, le cœur battant pour constater qu'il avait transplané non loin de la bibliothèque machinalement. C'était le pire endroit où il pouvait se montrer actuellement ! Les mangemorts parcouraient sûrement encore les lieux et il savait que l'endroit grouillait déjà de monde qui était à sa recherche.

-Par là ! Entendit-il alors qu'un homme se rapprochait avec sa baguette à la main.

-Je suis enceinte ! Hurla-t-il quand sa baguette lui vola des mains. Pitié, je suis enceinte.

Il glapit quand on tira brusquement sur ses vêtements pour dégager son visage et son ventre et qu'on palpa rudement sa peau. Il fut mis à genoux et son visage découvert. Il faisait face à deux mangemorts au visage couvert. Il pouvait hurler mais l'endroit était plein de moldus et ça ne dissuaderait pas les mangemorts d'attaquer. Au contraire. Et les aurors étaient trop loin. Ils ne patrouillaient que rarement à la bibliothèque car ce n'était pas un lieu stratégique. Draco gémit alors qu'une autre montée de douleur le parcourait et il se plia en deux pour tenir son ventre. Il était coincé.

-C'est qui ?

-Elle est enceinte, elle a transplané dans la ruelle.

-On en fait quoi ?

-Bute la.

-Non ! S'exclama Draco. Je jure sur ma magie que je suis Draco Lucius Black et que le maître ne souhaite pas ma mort.

Les mangemorts se regardèrent un instant semblant hésiter. Et Draco récupéra lentement la baguette volée pour ne pas provoquer de réaction fâcheuse des mangemorts et dit « Lumos ». La pointe de sa baguette s'illumina et il lâcha un soupire de soulagement.

-On fait quoi ?

-On l'emmène.

Draco sortit de la cheminée d'un pas rapide et se laissa tomber à genoux sans attendre. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient appréhendé retournèrent de là d'où ils venaient, ayant sûrement déjà fait passer le mot. Il n'avait plus la force de tenir debout de toute façon. Il savait qu'il se serait pas bien accueilli au manoir qui avait vu l'enfant qu'il avait été devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, et il fit bien de prendre des précautions car un sort frôla ses cheveux, le décoiffant légèrement. Il sursauta mais resta agenouillé, les mains en l'air rendu légèrement tremblantes par la nervosité et la fatigue. Deux mangemorts masqués, de seconde zone apparemment, gardait cette pièce et ils ne savaient apparemment pas quoi faire dans cette situation car après tout, le maitre des lieux se tenait agenouillé devant eux et se montraient parfaitement vulnérable. Draco avait levé le glamour et abandonné la baguette et la cape dans la ruelle avant de venir. Il n'avait sur lui que le médaillon, ses rubans et sa broche à cheveux.

-Drac-

-J'attendrai que le maître soit prêt à m'accorder une entrevue, déclara Draco d'une voix trainante (copiée sur son père) qui fit frémir les mangemorts. Mais avant, je souhaiterai recevoir des soins.

Apparemment, un de ces garçons le connaissait. Il avait peur de croiser le regard familier d'un de ses amis, voir qu'ils avaient la vie qu'il était censé mener, voir qu'ils avaient réussi et lui échoué … se serait un coup dont il ne serait pas sûr de pouvoir se relever, alors il préféra écourter la discussion.

-Si ma chambre n'est pas occupée, j'aimerai y être gardé durant le temps à attendre.

Draco songea avec ironie qu'il était sûrement la première personne à demander à être enfermé de son plein gré. Mais un jour de plus ou de moins, se dit-il, cela ne changera pas beaucoup de son quotidien. Les deux mangemorts semblaient tétanisés, incapable de prendre une décision.

Draco finit par baisser ses bras maintenant douloureux et ce mouvement sembla réveiller l'un des garçons qui s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Surpris, son collègue pointa Draco avec sa baguette et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Draco grimaça, ses genoux le faisaient souffrir mais il préféra suivre le conseil du mangemort et rester sagement immobile (autant que son corps tremblant le lui permis). Le silence pris place dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la décoration et fut surpris de constater que le manoir avait perdu son luxe et sa prestance d'antan. Il semblait étrangement terne et Draco pouvait maintenant se souvenir de chaque objet qui avait été retiré de cette pièce comme les miroirs aux cadres ouvragés, le tapis richement décoré ou encore les canapés… était-ce fait exprès pour intimider les arrivant ? Draco espérait secrètement que ce soit le cas, il ne supporterait pas de trouver la maison de son enfance en ruine.

-Où est ta baguette ? Demanda le garçon en étudiant minutieusement le blond.

-Visiblement pas là, répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique qui crispa son interlocuteur.

-Tu n'as pas changé, répondit-il avec mépris, toujours cet insupportable petit air supérieur.

-Si seulement, dit-il d'une façon énigmatique.

Quelque chose dans son visage sembla surprendre le mangemort qui abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Il le dévisagea et Draco baissa délibérément la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard du mangemort. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans le ton de ce garçon mais Draco ne voulait pas analyser cette voix. Il ramena les mèches de cheveux blonds qui cachaient sa vue en arrière et remis la broche en place pour retenir ses cheveux. Il était sale et blessé, il devait représenter une image pitoyable.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Draco en soufflant alors qu'une nouvelle crampe le crispait, et dans l'immédiat je m'en fiche. J'ai mal.

Il passa ses mains sur son ventre, pressant le médaillon contre sa peau pour calmer les crampes qui contractaient son abdomen. Sa peau était tendue et heureusement intacte mais il avait été trop bousculé pendant cette dernière nuit et il craignait que ça ait blessé le bébé. Il n'était que sur la fin de son 4eme mois après tout, le fœtus était encore jeune.

-Bien sûr, répliqua l'autre avec amertume, pourquoi le grand Draco Malfoy voudrait savoir qui est le pauvre petit mangemort qui le tient en respect. Espèce de sale prétentieux, traitre à ton sang, tu t'es lâchement enfui et tu reviens la queue entre les jambes quand les choses se gâtes c'est ça ? Tu espères la clémence du maître ? En échange de quoi ? Tu crois qu'un battement de cil suffira ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton problème avec tes putains de cheveux ? Tu t'es pris pour une fille ?

-Nous n'étions visiblement pas ami, dit simplement Draco.

Il se crispa néanmoins, appréciant que peu moyennement d'être ainsi attaqué sur son physique qu'il savait androgyne. Si au début, la douceur de ses traits et sa beauté lui avait plus, ce n'était plus du tout le cas en sachant tout ce que ce physique lui avait apporté. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas cette façon qu'avait cette recrue de le dévisager comme s'il tentait de déterminer si oui ou non Draco était à son goût. Visiblement non car son corps entier se crispa dans une attitude agressive alors qu'il répliquait :

-Arrête ça, dit-il en relevant sa baguette vers son visage. Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Je ne fais rien, lui dit-il prudemment remarquer, mais je te conseil de faire attention à tes prochains choix, le maître serait contrarié que tu me blesses d'une manière … irréversible, crois moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Aboya-t-il alors que le flegme apparemment du blond l'irritait au plus haut point. Ça fait plus d'un an que tu t'es enfui ! Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir avec ton air de péteux ?!

La baguette du mangemort vola de sa main quand la porte s'ouvrit. Draco fut surpris de reconnaître Rokwood qui accompagnait l'acolyte de celui-ci et il put se détendre légèrement. Rokwood était au courant de son secret, donc il était dans une relative sécurité avec lui. Si sa chère tante, Bellatrix, ou quelqu'un d'autre avait ouvert la porte, il n'aurait pas été sûr de s'en tirer sans casse.

-C'était un conseil des plus avisé, dit le vieux mangemort avant de lancer le sort de torture sur la jeune recrue un peu trop téméraire qui se mit à hurler de douleur en se tordant de manière incontrôlée sur le sol. Estime toi heureux que ton ami ait plus de jugeote que toi. Le maître aurait été très contrarié si tu avais abimé Malfoy junior.

Draco resta silencieux et jugea bon de relever les mains en évidence. La torture dura longtemps, trop longtemps et il sentit son estomac commencer à palpiter. Cela lui donnait la nausée mais il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Il finit par basculer en avant, vite retenu par le deuxième garçon qui se mit à l'appeler avec inquiétude. Draco était conscient, mais la sueur coulait abondamment de son front alors qu'il crispait sa main sur son ventre pour tenter de calmer les palpitations qui l'agitaient. Une main se glissa sous son épaule et avant qu'il puisse protester, il fut remis debout et appuyé contre le torse du mangemort. Il glapit de douleur quand il posa son pied sur son sol et c'est à ce moment qu'ils semblèrent se rendre compte de son état général.

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs, dit Rokwood avec une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard alors qu'il le détaillait, c'est vrai que le stresse est à éviter dans votre état. Je vous emmène vous allonger mon cher. Un médicomage passera vous voir.

Draco acquiesça docilement et enjamba le corps tremblant du mangemort qui ne manqua pas de le maudire à voix basse avec l'aide de Rokwood. Il saisit à contrecoeur le bras offert par Rokwood et se laissa guider à travers le manoir.

-Le bébé, souffla Draco, j'ai mal.

Rokwood fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude et changea de direction, amenant directement Draco à l'infirmerie. Un mangemort s'y trouvait déjà et lui et Rokwood s'empressèrent de le déshabiller pour vérifier l'état de Draco.

-Occupe toi du bébé en priorité, ordonna Rokwood en observant la cheville gonflée de Draco.

-J'ai eut une nuit mouvementé, dit Draco en haletant, j'ai du transplaner en urgence.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait sur son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'exclama l'homme après avoir lancé un sortilège.

-Une malédiction, dit Draco, ce n'est pas grave, le bébé ?

-Il va bien, ... je crois, mais la … poche c'est partiellement décollée. Le moindre choc aurait pu être fatale. Il vous faut beaucoup de repos et éviter tous les moyens de transport sorcier jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse.

Draco laissa retomber sa tête sur la table d'osculation et soupira de soulagement. Il se permit de se reposer un peu alors qu'on le soignait. Il avait une entorse sévère comme il l'avait imaginé. On lui donna une potion pour prévenir les maladies véhiculées par les rats et une contre les infections. Il n'écoutait plus que d'une seule oreille à la fin. Le soulagement avait fait tous ses muscles se relâcher et il s'endormait rapidement.

-Je repasserai vous prendre quand le maître sera libre, dit Rokwood en laissant couler un regard rempli d'une excitation malsaine sur le corps du blond.

Draco cligna à peine des yeux, la fatigue reposant trop lourdement sur son corps meurtri et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre. Il resta allongé et regarda autour de lui avec fascination. Sa chambre. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Pourtant c'était bien sa chambre et rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement à sa place. Il se redressa prudemment, ressentant chaque courbature avec un peu trop de précision et sentit que son pied était bandé mais que la douleur avait presque disparu. Il passa sa main sur son ventre et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne ressentait plus de douleur. Il porta précipitamment sa main à son cou et se détendit totalement en sentant le médaillon contre sa peau sous sa chemise de nuit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sortit du lit lentement.

Il vacilla un moment, sentant une pointe de douleur remonter le long de sa jambe avant de se stabiliser. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain à pas lent. Il se sentait encore faible. Il fit couler un bain et profita du temps qu'il avait à disposition pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait mauvaise mine et les hématomes ressortaient de manière criante sur son sa peau.

Il se détourna de son image et se glissa dans le bain avec délectation. Après une nuit dans les métros grouillants de rats, il ne rêvait que d'un bon bain. Il y resta longtemps, frottant sa peau plusieurs fois et abusant des produits de beautés pour tenter de dissimuler son air maladif, sans grand succès. Il en sortit qu'une fois certain qu'il sentirait le savon jusqu'au lendemain au moins et il fut surpris de découvrir des vêtements sur son lit.

C'était une tunique bleue très foncée dans une matière satinée qui ne lui rendait pas justice. Heureusement, une lourde cape noir et sans fioriture venait casser la délicatesse du vêtement et il prit soin de la fermer totalement à l'aide des boutons dorés. Il natta ses cheveux et il attacha le bout avec un ruban qui devint bleu nuit avec quelques motifs dorés et il glissa sa broche dans sa manche. Son couteau de cuisine avait disparu mais c'était à prévoir. Il lui faudrait en trouver un autre. Il trouvait cette arme étrangement rassurante maintenant.

Il attendit longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau. A son grand étonnement il ne s'agissait pas de Rokwood mais des deux mangemorts qui l'avait réceptionné à son arrivé au manoir. Il soupira d'avance mais se laissa guider en tentant d'ignorer les regards haineux que lui jetait l'un des deux.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Dit l'un des garçons avec un ton un peu trop enjoué au goût de Draco.

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

-Terence, dit-il, Terence Miller. Je suis rentré à Poudlard quand tu étais en troisième année. J'étais à Serpentard.

-Il recrute aussi jeune maintenant ? Dit Draco d'un air critique pour cacher qu'il avait complètement oublié qui était Terence Miller.

-C'est la guerre tu sais, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Draco haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea un instant avant de reprendre son chemin. Il pouvait voir que ce garçon était rondouillard et petit. Il avait peut de chance dans une bataille vu son physique, et c'était sans compter son jeune âge, c'était impossible qu'il maîtrise beaucoup de sort … pourquoi ce garçon était-il là ? C'était simplement ridicule et il espérait juste que le petit Terence resterait à l'abri dans le manoir.

-La guerre ne parle pas à sa majesté, dit l'autre plein d'ironie et de mépris. Il est bien à l'abri dans un putain de château à se parfumer à la rose.

-Ne dit pas ça Zacharias ! Tu as vu comme moi, il est arrivé blessé. Ça se trouve il était en mission.

-Zacharias ? S'étonna Draco en regardant le garçon d'un air septique. Zacharias Smith ?

-On se souvient de moi enfin Malfoy, dit l'autre avec satisfaction.

-Et bien j'imagine que la situation est vraiment critique pour qu'on recrute même des Pouffsoufle.

Il pinça ses lèvres, se disant avec regrets qu'il c'était laissé emporté dans ses critiques. Si Zacharias décidait de lui faire du mal, il doutait que Terence puisse faire quelque chose pour lui. Pourvu qu'il soit prêt de l'endroit où il devait être emmené parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment apaiser le jeu.

-Je vaux autant que toi Malfoy ! Siffla-t-il alors que la colère faisait vibrer sa voix.

-Sûrement, répondit tristement.

En fait, Zacharias était sûrement meilleure que lui à l'heure actuelle et Draco se disait avec tristesse que ce garçon qu'il avait toujours largement devancé à l'école pourrait l'écraser aujourd'hui. Il préféra garder le silence quand Zacharias continua à l'invectiver en agitant sa baguette devant lui mais cela semblait l'irriter encore plus et ce n'est pas Terence et son air guilleret qui réussissait à le dérider.

Draco préféra s'occuper sur le chemin qu'il prenait et il reconnu sans peine l'endroit où il se rendait, la salle à manger. Il laissa les deux mangemorts pousser les lourdes portes de la salle de réception et Draco attendit devant d'être invité. Une voix caverneuse n'hésita pas à lui ordonner d'entrer et Draco s'exécuta, avançant de deux pas avant de s'incliner et de se redresser. Il manqua de sursauter en se rendant compte que la salle était pleine à craquer. Il y avait pratiquement tous les membres du cercle intérieur, il manquait ses parents ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant compte tenu de la naissance de l'héritier, ainsi que Severus et le père Nott. Sinon, tous étaient présents sans exception avec en plus de cela, une femme allongé sur la table et visiblement blessée.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir la nausée qui lui monta à la gorge. Cette pauvre femme était en pièce et c'était un réel mystère pour Draco de voir sa poitrine se soulever encore. Un gargouillis pathétique s'échappa de sa gorge, donnant l'horrible impression au blond qu'elle s'étouffait avec son propre sang et il détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter ce spectacle.

-La vue du sang t'indispose ?

Il sursauta quand un souffle chaud heurta sa nuque et se retourna vivement alors que qu'une main osseuse et blanche lui saisissait le poignet. Aussitôt, une violente nausée le pris alors qu'il sentait les remous sous la peau de son ventre. Il releva un regard horrifié vers le seigneur des ténèbres qui le dévisageait de ses yeux rouges. Il tira un peu sur sa main et le regretta aussitôt car une baguette se posa tranquillement mais fermement sur son torse.

-Qu'espérais-tu trouver en revenant ainsi ? Demanda-t-il avant de relever la tête vers ses mangemorts. Voyez vous mes amis, Draco est parti, pendant plus d'un an, sans donner … la moindre nouvelle, alors même qu'il résidait chez l'ennemi.

-Où était-il mon seigneur ? S'étonna Bellatrix.

-Chez ton cher cousin.

-Ce traitre à son sang ! S'indigna-t-elle en laissant couler un regard mauvais vers le blond.

Draco détourna volontairement les yeux. Bellatrix et Rodolphus, assis côte à côte, le fixait avec un peu trop d'attention et il craignait qu'ils se rappellent l'avoir croisé en compagnie de Violette. Le regard de son oncle était … terriblement perçant et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là bas? Demanda Rosier. Pourquoi il est en liberté s'il vient de là.

Draco bafouilla, proprement déconcentré par les chuchotements qu'il entendait dans la salle ainsi que le regard perçant du seigneur des ténèbres. Il balaya la salle de ses yeux, la transpiration s'accumulant sur son front alors que sa respiration devenait lourde.

-Je … je ne pouvais pas mon seigneur, se risqua à répondre le blond.

-Vraiment ? Alors même que Rokwood a réussi à te contacter ?

Draco se mit à transpirer.

-Je … n'avais pas réussi à remplir ma mission jusque là. Mais s'il vou-

-Et tu reviens près de 5 mois après, répondit un Voldemort implacable qui fit frémir le blond.

Le contact commençait à devenir insupportable pour lui. C'était encore plus détestable que de sentir le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard frôler sa peau. Son ventre se tordait et se retournait et la nausée devenait presque intolérable. Il avait cette impression dérangeante que s'il prenait une trop profonde inspiration, il vomirait sur le champ.

-Ça … ça c'est mal passé, dit-il, s'il vous plait mon seigneur, j'aimerai vous en parler en privé.

-Et en quoi est-ce assez important pour nécessiter une entrevue de cet ordre ?

-Ça l'est, dit-il d'un air plus suppliant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-Très bien, dit-il en reportant de nouveau son attention sur ses mangemorts, dans ma grande générosité, je vais accorder cet entretien à Draco. Cependant, s'il me fait perdre mon temps, je m'octroierai le même temps gaspillé avec lui à le tuer, qu'en dites-vous ?

-C'est une excellente idée maître, minauda Bellatrix.

Draco tressailli et l'emballement de son cœur ne fut pas bénéfique pour son self contrôle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il vomit de la bile à ses pieds, droit sur les robes du seigneur des ténèbres. Le silence se fit alors qu'il redressait la tête, mortifié en tentant de calmer les mouvements de son estomac en plaquant sa main dessus. Ce mouvement attira l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres qui fixa son ventre longuement. Draco tenta de calmer ses palpitations en massant la peau tendue de son ventre et il eut la désagréablement impression que les pupilles du seigneur des ténèbres se contractaient.

-Fascinant, dit simplement le mage noir en lui prenant le menton pour le redresser, tu saignes du nez. Cela te rend-il aussi … fragile ?

-C-ce … c'est …

Surpris, Draco porta sa main à son nez pour constater qu'il avait effectivement commencé à saigner. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots correctement. Voldemort fit tourner sa tête à droite puis à gauche, semblant l'examiner alors que Draco ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à cette sensation horrible. Il avait l'impression qu'une main lui farfouillait les entrailles et appuyait dessus. Il tituba légèrement et ne resta debout que grâce à l'intervention du mage noir qui le maintenait par le bras.

-Mon seigneur, geint Draco d'une voix qui lui sembla à lui même pathétique, je suis terriblement désolé. P-Pardonnez moi mais je ne me sens pas bien.

-McNair !

Draco tressailli et rentra un peu sa tête dans ses épaules alors qu'il sentait la salle tourner autour de lui.

-Oui mon seigneur ?

-Laisse ta chaise à Draco.

Le mangemort se leva, confus alors que des murmures s'élevaient dans la pièce. Draco se laissa guider jusqu'à la chaise, enfin plutôt trainer. Il était tremblant alors qu'il se sentait lentement mais sûrement défaillir alors que la sensation d'être écrasé et malaxé dans tous les sens continuait à le tirailler. Il avait envi de faire lâcher le seigneur des ténèbres, lui dire de le laisser tranquille, son contact le faisait frémir, le répugnait et il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Il se glissa sur la chaise, se laissant tomber contre le dossier plus qu'autre chose alors qu'une serviette était appliquée contre son nez pour faire cesser les saignements. Il papillonna des yeux, se sentant léger et absent de son propre corps, et, aussi soudainement que son mal aise était apparu, il disparu.

-Véritablement fascinant.

Il prit le temps d'essuyer son visage avant de relever la tête pour saluer enfin proprement Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci regagna sa place silencieusement et s'assit d'un air princier alors que son serpent grimpait sur la table pour venir avaler cette femme. Draco ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter ce spectacle et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son bras. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard noisette du frère du mari de sa tante, Rabastan Lestrange. L'homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés le regardait avec un regard perçant (aussi perçant que celui de son frère d'ailleurs) alors qu'il restait immobile, un verre d'eau à la main. C'était un plutôt bel homme, avec un visage dur, une cicatrice sur le visage qui disparaissait dans ses cheveux et également une qui trouait sa barbe naissante. Pas le genre de beauté qu'on voyait dans les magasines pour sorcières aux hormones dérangées comme Draco aimait le dire avant, mais le genre d'homme viril qui attirerait le regard même en salopette à poids (une tenue moldue que Draco avait découvert dans l'armoire de Sirius à sa plus grande horreur).

-Bois.

Draco sursauta et lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension alors que le verre d'eau était appuyé contre ses mains et que la grande main du brun se refermait sur la sienne pour l'inciter à tenir le verre. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Oui forcément, se dit-il, Rabastan était venu souvent au manoir Malfoy quand il était petit, mais il avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir oublié et de s'en rappeler que maintenant.

-Bois.

Il plongea son visage dans son verre d'eau et se maudit. Il avait la désagréable sensation de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son corps et ses réactions alors même qu'il était très doué en occlumencie. C'était à n'y rien comprendre et cela le rendait dingue.

Il finit son verre d'eau lentement après avoir remercier l'homme d'un petit signe de la tête et essaya de se faire le plus petit possible dans son siège. Nagini prit un temps qui paru démesurément long à Draco pour engloutir le corps et encore plus de temps à s'en aller.

Si Draco avait pu reprendre un certain contrôle de lui après avoir rétabli l'ensemble de ses barrières d'occlumencie, il était néanmoins trahis par son front perlant de sueur et son tint pâle. Il écouta Voldemort et ses mangemorts discuter et se rendit compte rapidement qu'aucun plan ou nom ne tombait pendant leur échange. Il n'était visiblement (et avec raison) pas le bienvenue à cette table.

Cependant, il apprit que Poudlard devait subir incessamment sous peu une réforme sur l'enseignement qui y était dispensé et que les né-moldus auraient une interdiction pur et simple de retourner dans leur monde jusqu'à leur majorité. De plus, ceux qui souhaitaient partir seraient privés de leur baguette avec une interdiction de retour. Ils devraient apprendre l'ensemble des traditions sorcières et c'est pourquoi des fêtes comme Halloween ou Noël avait été bannis de Poudlard et remplacer par les anciens rites. Les loup-garous désiraient le droit d'y aller mais Voldemort leur dit que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour eux. Pour ce genre de changement, il leur faudrait attendre une totale intégration avec la population.

A partir de là, la discussion s'orienta vers d'autres sujets, à savoir où était Potter et que faisait-il. Draco essaya de se faire encore plus petit sur sa chaise, tentant vainement de se noyer dans son verre d'eau pour disparaître mais on le rappela vite à l'ordre. Rapidement, on commença à lui poser des questions et surtout, à lui faire savoir qu'il avait intérêt à répondre.

-Ils ne me laissaient pas assister à leur réunion, avoua Draco quand on l'interrogea à son sujet, mais je sais que Potter à disparu le jour de la rentrée. Je … je l'ai vu aujourd'hui.

-Où ? Lui demanda Rodolphus d'un ton qu'il lui laissait clairement entendre qu'il ferait mieux d'avoir une bonne nouvelle.

-Aux … chez … je ne peux pas le dire, dit-il. Son ami était désartibulé. Ils ont du revenir chercher de l'aide je pense.

-Bébé Potter a peut-être fuit le combat, rigola Bellatrix.

-C'est tout ? Demanda le Lord.

-Et bien … alors, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils sous sa concentration. Ils ont passé leur vacances à … l'endroit où nous résidions, dit-il incapable de dire le nom de la maison à cause du sort de Fidelitas ce qui contraria le seigneur des ténèbres, et même s'il était souvent avec ses amis, la sang-de-bourbe, le traitre à son sang et lui se mettait souvent à l'écart pour comploter.

-A quel sujet ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco d'un air las.

-Je te conseil vivement d'avoir une idée plus précise, lui susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille.

-Et bien, Granger à fait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur la magie noire, dit-il en essayant de se rappeler le nom de l'ouvrage en question, la nécromantie et ses rites je crois.

Bellatrix allait l'apostropher de nouveau mais Voldemort leva la main, la faisant taire efficacement. Un nouveau geste de sa part et la table se garnit de nourriture.

-Mangeons.

Draco attendit que tout le monde se serve avant de piocher dans les assiettes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il ne c'était pas rendu compte avant mais il était affamé. Il avait n'avait pas réellement mangé depuis la veille en y pensant, ou du moins, il avait tout vomis. Il évita soigneusement tout ce qui était trop saignant et ne pris soin de manger qu'uniquement dans les plats déjà entamé par les autres convives. Il était un peu surpris de se retrouver à une table raffinée où les convives ne hurlaient pas pour essayer de se faire entendre par son voisin et où la sauce n'avait pas goutté sur la table. C'était succulent en réalité, et il fit vite abstraction de l'ambiance morbide de la table pour se concentrer uniquement sur le repas.

-Ils ne te nourrissaient pas là bas ? Se moqua McNair en tirant un peu le col du blond révélant sa clavicule saillante. Respire en mangeant.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte et il déposa sa fourchette pour boire un peu d'eau. Il ferma le col de sa robe de sorcier jusqu'au dernier bouton et reprit sa fourchette avec moins d'empressement. Bientôt, les plats disparurent pour laisser place à une farandole de dessert. Il saliva devant une tarte aux fraises et regretta un peu d'avoir pris deux parts quand il se sentit un peu ballonné.

-Dehors.

L'ordre le surpris et il se leva précipitamment en même temps que les autres pour quitter la pièce.

-Non, pas toi Draco. Reste également Rokwood.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, c'était maintenant que tout se jouait.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour à tous,

Encore une longue semaine bien remplie et bien nulle. Et une après-midi très ... déprimante en perspective à base de rédaction de mémoire. Mais bon, il faut bien passer par là un jour alors courage à tout ceux qui sont en période d'examen/concours/épreuves/mémoires et autre! Ça finira un jour (et je retrouverai mes lecteurs car j'ai l'impression que vous êtes autant dans le mal que moi ces temps-ci x).

Oh! Et j'ai toujours le bug qui fait sauter les prénoms quand je charge un chapitre. C'est super irritant car je dois toujours relire une nième fois à la recherche des prénoms disparus et parfois ... bé j'oublie ce que j'avais voulu dire à la base. Donc je dois rechercher dans le chapitre original et retrouver la phrase pour remettre le prénom/nom. Argh! Trop frustrant et j'ai déjà tout essayé, ça me le fait à chaque fois. Donc si quelqu'un à ce problème et qu'il en a trouvé la solution, je suis preneuse!

 **Guest** : Alors tu auras des réponses à tout cela au chapitre prochain! Mais oui, c'était en quelque sorte émouvant leur retrouvaille.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Mdr, j'ai beaucoup rigolé en écrivant ça x). Et j'ai hésité 50 fois à supprimer cette phrase car c'était un humour un peu décalé mais bon, moi aussi ça me fait rêver. Et oui, nous avons enfin rencontrer le mangemort du mariage.  
Sirius essaye sincèrement d'être raisonnable car il sent qu'il manque de temps. Mais tu verras qu'il a encore quelques ratés. Et surtout, il était vraiment ... instable avec Draco donc on ne sait pas (actuellement) comment il réagira s'ils sont de nouveaux ensembles même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.  
Bon, alors je vais défendre Harry. Draco a poignardé sa meilleure amie! Il y a de quoi énerver ! Surtout qu'Harry n'a pas toute les informations comparés aux autres donc pour lui, Draco n'est jamais partit et n'a jamais été poignardé lui-même par Sirius. Sa réaction est due à la peur, le choc et l'incompréhension. Il a donc des circonstances atténuantes.  
Alors je t'arrête encore une fois U_U, je peux tuer Draco. Ne baisse jamais ta garde. Hé hé hé je suis méchante.  
Merci pour le soutient! J'en ai vraiment besoin là x) j'ai déjà remis toute ma vie en question 3 fois depuis 2 heures (à chaque fois que je regarde mon mémoire en vrai x).

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-Bonjour Andromeda.

-Remus.

Le ton était froid et distant. Remus eut un petit temps d'arrêt en sortant de la cheminée et il se demanda brièvement quel était le problème avant de se dire que c'était une question bête. Il déposa le sac de lange de Teddy dans un coin et alla donner son petit fils à sa grand mère qui l'accueilli avec joie. Elle lança tout de même un regard critique au loup-garou avant de reporter son regard tendre vers le bébé. Depuis qu'il était parti, jamais elle ne l'avait accueilli comme cela. Elle lui disait toujours que c'était une mauvaise passe et que ça allait s'arranger entre eux et Remus répondait toujours qu'il l'espérait fortement. Mais là, quelque chose avait indéniablement changé.

-Où est Nymphadora ?

Lui aussi savait jouer à ce jeu là et vu l'air surpris d'Andromeda, elle devait apparemment s'attendre à ce qu'il se laisse toiser sans rien dire. Mais ce n'était plus le cas dorénavant. Il était gentil certes, mais il était un homme avant tout, et un loup-garou en plus de cela et le loup était un animal fier. Jamais Moony n'accepterait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire. Et ce n'était plus le cas de Remus depuis qu'il avait prit sa vie en main.

-En mission, elle devrait bientôt revenir.

-J'amène Teddy voir sa mère. Si elle ne prend pas de temps pour lui, ça ne sert à rien que je l'amène.

-Je m'occupe très bien de lui.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Andromeda, vous n'êtes que sa grand-mère. Vous vous occupez merveilleusement bien de lui mais il a besoin de sa mère.

Andromeda baissa les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un air vaincu. Remus pressa gentiment son épaule et s'excusa de lui avoir apporter autant de soucis.

-Je lui ai déjà dit mais je me répéterai autant de fois que nécessaire. Si c'est l'horaire qui ne lui convient pas, elle n'a qu'à me le dire et je l'amènerai à un autre moment. Sinon je ne vous l'emmènerai à vous et à vous seule.

-Elle est occupée, dit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres d'un air à la fois embêté et compréhensive. Elle n'a pas bien vécu toute cette histoire et le fait que tu ais déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour la remplacer ne ren-

-C'est ce qu'elle vous à dit ?

-Quoi ?

-Que je l'avais trompé et que j'avais déjà trouver quelqu'un pour me consoler de la rupture ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Il semble que nous ayons de plus gros problèmes de compréhension que je ne le pensais, dit-il amèrement.

Andromeda soupira lourdement et invita Remus à s'asseoir devant une tasse de chocolat. Remus s'activa pour préparer les tasses, laissant câliner Teddy avec amour. Le bébé semblait ravis d'être dans les bras de sa grand-mère et lui faisait la fête en changeant constamment ses cheveux de couleur.

-Elle est en colère. Mais c'est compréhensif Remus, dit finalement Andromeda quand Remus fut assis devant elle, elle vient d'avoir un enfant et vous rompez. C'est un grand bouleversement pour le corps et l'esprit.

-Et moi ? Ne puis-je pas être en colère, boulversé et blessé ? Demanda-t-il alors que son visage se fripait sous le coup de l'accablement. Nous venons d'avoir un enfant et certes je ne l'ai pas porté, mais j'ai toujours été présent et attentionné et elle me récompense en m'accusant de tromperie.

-Vos sentiments sont à vifs. Il ne serait pas judicieux de prendre une décision tout de suite.

-Nous nous sommes dit des choses … qui sont difficilement pardonnable, admit-il à contre cœur. Et en toute honnêteté, j'ignore si je souhaite revivre ça.

-Elle se calmera, tenta Andromeda pour le consoler. Il serait dommage que ça finisse ainsi.

-Quand elle sera calmée, nous en rediscuterons, dit Remus. J'ai toujours eut le plus grand respect pour vous et votre fille, même dans les pires moments, mais je n'accepterai pas ce genre de mensonge, surtout si elle les raconte à mon fils. Mais je suis un homme patient et tolérant. Quand elle sera prête à faire un pas vers moi, j'en ferai assurément un vers elle.

Ils burent leur chocolat en silence. Chacun profondément plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'Andromeda ne relève la tête.

-Je vous aime bien Remus et je pense sincèrement que vous avez ses intérêts et ceux de Teddy à coeur. Alors je vais vous dire ce que Nymphadora m'a dit.

Remus haussa un sourcil, surpris de la tournure de la conversation et invita à poursuivre.

-Elle désire la garde.

Remus accusa le coup. Il s'adossa lourdement contre sa chaise, peinant à avaler sa tasse de chocolat alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb tombait dans son estomac. Ses yeux glissèrent machinalement vers Teddy qui leva des yeux ambrés vers lui.

-Quoi ? Articula-t-il dans un souffle.

-Elle pense qu'avoir Teddy à ses côtés vous retiendra.

-Quoi ?!

Il était estomaqué. Il pensait avoir vu le pire chez son ex mais à chaque fois, elle réussissait à le surprendre un peu plus. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle désirait sa garde car l'enfant lui manquait … mais vouloir sa garde pour l'enchainer à elle. Se servir ainsi de Teddy, ça lui donnait envi de vomir.

-Elle est bouleversée, tenta de justifier sans grande conviction, quand les choses se calmeront, elle renoncera. Elle verra que tu fais au mieux pour Teddy. Et puis vous retournerez peut-être ensemble.

-Jusqu'à ce matin je regrettai . Sincèrement. Mais là … avec ce que vous venez de m'avouer, je me rend compte que je suis sans doute passer à 2 doigts de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

-Remus s'il te plait.

-Non, dit-il alors qu'il se prenait le visage entre les mains. Non. Je voulais que ça se passe pour le mieux, que Teddy n'ait que le meilleur et qu'il voit sa mère autant qu'il me voit moi … mais si Tonks est prête à aller aussi loin, je me battrai. Et vous n'êtes pas prêtes pour ça.

Andromeda serra sa mâchoire alors qu'elle déglutissait nerveusement. Peut-être aurait-elle du se taire. Peut-être que Remus serait revenu de lui-même vers sa fille si elle ne lui avait pas dit pour la garde de Teddy.

-Viendra-t-elle cette après-midi?

-Non, avoua-t-elle la gorge serrée. N'ait pas une mauvaise opinion d'elle. Elle … n'y arrive pas encore. Teddy lui fait peur.

Remus sembla surpris et il hésita avant de s'exprimer.

-Ma porte lui est toujours ouverte. Si c'est … une phase de déprime des jeunes mères, nous pouvons traverser ça ensemble.

Andromeda sembla soulagée et hocha la tête. Elle se leva pour raccompagner le loup-garou à la cheminée et sentant l'inquiétude et le malaise de l'homme, elle lui offrit de rentrer avec Teddy pour ce soir. Elle expliquerait à sa fille. Tonks comprendrait.

Il ramassa le sac de lange et le nourrisson et repassa par la cheminée sans écouter Andromeda. Il se sentait réellement trahis. Une réelle déception lui enserra le cœur. Tout lui avait glissé entre les doigts. Sa relation idéale était maintenant catastrophique et on le menaçait d'un procès.

Il sortit et traversa son appartement pour venir directement frapper à la porte de Nelly. Elle prit un peu de temps à lui ouvrir mais il ne pu s'empêcher de se figer en voyant son pyjama lapin et son serre tête vers pomme. Il reste un moment saisi avant que tous ses muscles ne se relâchent et qu'il parte dans un grand rire nerveux qui fit grimacer Nelly.

-Ma tête vous fait rire ? S'indigna-t-elle avant de rigoler.

Le rire de Remus était communicatif.

-Et bien, disons qu'un rien me ferait rire dans mon état actuel et que c'est en plus bienvenu.

-Oh … votre compagne ?

-Ex.

-Ça peut encore s'arranger, tenta Nelly.

-Elle a dit à sa mère que je l'ai trompé avec un garçon de 17 ans et qu'ensuite, je l'ai remplacé avec vous. Et pour couronner le tout, elle me menace d'aller en justice pour la garde de Teddy.

-C'est moche, ne put qu'affirmer Nelly avec déception. Mais vous allez gagner non ? Elle est plutôt absente dans sa vie.

-Je perdrai à coup sûr, soupira-t-il alors que Nelly l'invitait à rentrer après s'être poussée pour lui laisser de la place. Je suis un loup-garou.

Il observa l'appartement et ne s'étonna finalement pas que Nelly ait du sang magique. Sa maison était littéralement rempli de petit bibelos magique, certes, très faible, mais indéniablement magique. C'était des objets inoffensifs tel que les attrapes rêves ou une boule de cristal et ça aurait pu paraître anodin si Nelly ne lui avait pas révélé avoir une mère sorcière. Ça prenait tout son sens à ses yeux. Et le pire, c'est que la jeune femme ne devait même pas savoir tout le pouvoir que représentaient ces objets. Il n'avait pas fait attention la première fois qu'il avait pénétré son appartement à cause des circonstances, mais la maison était pleine à craquer de toiles et de feuilles. Même les murs semblaient avoir été peint par elle.

-Une fois par mois.

-Une fois de trop malheureusement. Les sorciers ne sont pas de grands fans de créatures magiques et à plus forte raison des loups-garous. C'est viscéral, mais compréhensif malheureusement. Et je suis sans emploi. On ne me confiera jamais la garde d'un enfant sein. J'aurai pu être sa mère que ça aurait été pareil.

-C'est lamentable.

-Mais c'est ainsi.

-Et si il était un loup-garou ?

-Quoi ?

-Si Teddy était un loup-garou ?

-Il y n'en est pas un, enfin pas pour l'instant.

-Mais il pourrait en être un.

-Oui, affirma Remus, je ne l'ai pas encore présenté à la meute. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ont des choses à m'apprendre sur les enfants.

-Alors c'est votre chance !

-Je ne mordrais pas Teddy pour le garder auprès de moi, dit-il. Je ne le condamnerai pas à cette vie. Je préfère encore qu'il reste avec sa mère.

-On en est pas encore là, dit-elle pour le calmer, pourquoi êtes-vous là d'ailleurs ?

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement en regardant sa montre, je dois aller quelque part et je ne peux pas amener Teddy. Vous pouvez le garder un moment ?

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle d'un air ravis.

Remus attendait comme tous les jours, sur un banc à la station Angel. Il avait un journal moldu sur lequel il prospectait pour les petites annonces de bouleau et derrière la Gazette du sorcier. Il leva régulièrement les yeux pour voir s'il ne voyait pas une chevelure blonde se profiler à l'horizon mais comme tous les jours, il n'y avait rien.

Il soupira et se massa les tempes en repensant à la discussion avec . Ce qu'il redoutait le plus allait sans doute arriver et il n'avait personne de son côté. Il devrait contacter Severus et Danitza pour au moins essayer de monter un dossier médical probant mais il doutait que ça convainque qui que ce soit.

Il faudrait qu'il prenne contact avec sa meute. Sa meute ? Depuis quand se sentit-il comme faisait parti du groupe ? Il ne les avait vu qu'une dizaine de fois tout au plus, mais il se sentait comme faisant parti de quelques choses. Il était le plus jeune du groupe et était traité comme tel. Moony n'était qu'un louveteau à leurs yeux. Un petit loup sauvage et mal élevé. Il apprenait à la dure, mais avec plaisir. Et il se gorgeait d'un sentiment chaud à chaque fois qu'il était félicité par un membre de la meute, il prenait confiance en lui et en Moony quand il réussissait un exercice, il comprenait quand il écoutait les histoires sur leur ancêtre. Il se sentait proche des loup-garous.

-Levez vous jeune homme, on a à faire.

Il sursauta et se redressa brusquement pour faire face à une petite dame à l'air fatigué et tiré au quatre épingle.

-Vous ?!

-Ne restons pas là.

-Où est Draco ?

-Plus en sécurité je le crains.

-Merci mon enfant, mais assied toi maintenant, tu dois reposer ce bras.

Nelly, intimidée par la femme à l'allure sévère et au regard perçant, s'assit sans discuter après avoir servi un verre d'eau à . La vieille femme était légèrement blessée mais elle semblait toujours vaillante. Cependant, l'épuisement et l'inquiétude marquaient ses traits.

-Draco n'est pas venu au point de rendez-vous.

-Il a peut être eut un empêchement, dit Remus d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant.

-Peut-être, admit-elle. Mais nous avions une heure précise de rendez-vous à un endroit tout aussi précis. Si jamais il n'arrivait pas à se montrer à l'endroit que nous avions convenu, il devait se rendre à votre point de rendez-vous. Rater deux points de rendez-vous ne signifie qu'une chose. Il est chez les votre ou chez les siens.

-Draco n'est pas … enfin ce n'est pas la question. Vous voulez que j'aille vérifier c'est cela ?

-Ne trainez pas jeune homme.

Remus se leva, confiant une fois de plus Teddy à Nelly avant de quitter l'appartement pour transplaner au Square Grimmault.

-D'où vous vient ce médaillon jeune fille ?

Nelly sursauta et releva sa tête vers . Elle lui montra le bijou et lui expliqua qu'elle le tenait de sa mère qui l'avait offert à son père. Son père le lui avait à son tour donné quand sa mère avait disparu. Elle ne s'en était jamais séparé depuis.

-Ne le perdez pas.

-Il est précieux.

-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

-Comment cela ? S'enquit-elle d'un air surpris.

-Je peux voir ici qu'il s'agit d'un artefact puissant qui est en plus couvert de runes. Nordique sûrement mais je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je m'y connais. Il s'agit d'une protection.

-Contre quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une inspiration.

-Je l'ignore, répondit . Je ferai quelques recherches dessus quand nous aurons le temps qu'en dites-vous ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

Remus ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli par un véritable chaos en sortant de la cheminée. Tout l'ordre se trouvait là en plus de Danitza ce qui étonna fortement le loup-garou. La cubaine avait l'air fatigué mais elle semblait toujours aussi capable. Elle disparu dans le couloir avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'approcher et Remus du se décaler en urgence quand Kingsley surgit de la cheminée. Le blond balaya la pièce du regard et buta un instant sur Tonks avant de continuer à chercher un visage sympathique dans la pièce. Quand il trouva Severus et Molly, il s'avança vers eux.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le loup-garou en arrivant dans le dos de Severus.

-Moony.

Remus fut surpris de voir que la personne sur qui Severus était penchée était en réalité Sirius. Le loup-garou serra la mâchoire, sentant une rage froide comprimer ses entrailles et Moony faire des cabrioles dans son esprit en réponse et salua Sirius d'un hochement de tête plutôt sec. Le brun baissa les yeux, heurté par la réaction de son ami et ramena ses mains qu'il avait levées vers le blond sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Severus vagabondaient de l'un à l'autre avec un regard acéré qui ne fit que rajouter de la tension entre les deux hommes.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? Finit par demander Remus.

-Oh ça … ce n'est rien.

-Rien ?! Draco a essayé de te tuer et ce n'est rien ?!

Remus sursauta et contourna Sirius avant d'aller faire une accolade franche à Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu car il était accaparé par Molly jusque là. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec force et Remus lui dit à l'oreille qu'il était heureux de le voir en vie. Harry fut réellement heureux de voir le loup-garou car ses retrouvailles avec Sirius avaient été un peu tendues. L'animagus lui était tombé dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde et lui avait fait un sermon sur sa prise de risques inutile et inconsciente qui avait fait Harry se sentir comme un petit garçon. Il avait eut très peur à plusieurs reprises durant leur mois de fuites et il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré et le bienvenu. Mais Molly l'avait rassuré car elle les avait disputé avec encore plus de forces. Si Sirius ne tenait pas autant à lui, il ne l'aurait certainement pas engueulé de la sorte. C'était l'inquiétude qui s'exprimait. Mais l'inquiétude n'était pas agréable pour Harry qui avait les nerfs à vifs.

Il se gorgea de la chaleur de Remus, heureux d'être accueilli simplement avant de tressaillir quand le loup-garou lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'ils auraient une discussion sérieuse. Finalement, c'était presque pire que la réaction de Sirius. Il savait gérer les cris et les punitions, mais la colère froide lui semblait insurmontable.

Harry s'en voulait en y pensant. Il avait hurlé sur Sirius également. Il lui avait reproché d'avoir laissé Malfoy s'enfuir, de l'avoir aidé même. Sa colère n'avait fait qu'augmenter quand Sirius avait défendu le blond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius agissait comme ça, surtout qu'il devait en parler depuis un moment déjà. Le ton avait monté jusqu'à ce que chacun parte se calmer dans une pièce séparée en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Le visage ensanglanté de Sirius n'avait rien arrangé à la situation et Harry s'était senti encore plus en colère face au manque de réaction de son parrain.

-Où sont les autres ?

Le regard d'Harry s'assombri alors que sa mâchoire se crispait.

-Avec la médicomage, Ron a été désartibulé pendant notre fuite et Hermione a été poignardé par Draco.

Remus accusa le coup et lança un regard à Severus qui secoua négativement la tête. Draco n'était visiblement pas ici.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Finit par demander Kingsley avant que chacun ne se dispersent pour parler dans la pièce.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de la grande table à manger et chacun s'assit. Tonks prit place à côté de Kingsley et rentra dans son rôle d'aurore en prenant un calepin et une plume pour noter tout ce qui se disait.

-Nous avons transplané en urgence au square. Mais un mangemort c'est accroché à Ron. Il a été désartibulé et pour l'autre nous ignorons où il est.

Une vague de murmure inquiet s'éleva dans la pièce et Kingsley leva la main pour les faire taire.

-Cet endroit n'est plus sûr, conclut-il. Nous partirons et poseront des pièges après la réunion. Dès que nous le pourrons on renouvèlera les sorts de protection.

Le visage d'Harry se peignit de culpabilité alors qu'il se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation. Ils ne savaient pas si le mangemort avait vu l'endroit et il n'y avait pas pensé avant.

-Où irons-nous ? Demanda Molly.

-Nous aviserons le moment voulu. Continue Harry.

-Quand nous sommes apparu, nous avons vu quelqu'un endormi dans un coin du jardin. La personne semblait blessée et Hermione a voulu lui porter secours. C'était Malfoy. Il l'a poignardé puis il a essayé de me blesser et de s'enfuir. Il a lancé un diffindo sur Sirius.

-Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, dit Tonks alors qu'Harry acquiesçait avec vigueur, que faisait-il là ? Je pensais qu'il s'était enfuit. Ça se trouve c'est lui qui va ramener les mangemorts.

-Ferme la pauvre idiote, aboya Sirius avec agressivité.

Il aurait sûrement bondit vers Tonks si Remus ne l'avait pas retenu en apposant une poigne ferme sur son bras. Tonks lança un regard rempli de reconnaissance vers le blond qui l'ignora avec superbe. La joie qu'elle avait ressenti brièvement en voyant son ancien compagnon la défendre s'évapora aussi efficacement que de la neige au soleil et son humeur s'assombri considérablement.

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait eut un accès de colère incontrôlé et s'excusa auprès de Tonks avec sérieux laissant Remus agréablement surpris. C'était un comportement qu'il se désespérait de voir chez son ancien ami et là, il s'excusait sans que personne n'ait à lui faire remarquer. Tonks ne se satisfit pas de cette réponse et lança sournoisement que Draco lui avait retourné le cerveau aussi efficacement qu'il l'avait fait pour Remus. Aussitôt, la colère revint dans le regard de Sirius et son visage se tordit dans une grimace pleine de rage alors qu'il se mettait à tapoter nerveusement la table de ses doigts pour apparemment se distraire. Sa cicatrice sur la mâchoire devenait progressivement rougeâtre à mesure que sa mâchoire se contractait et que ses mains se crispaient sur le bord de la table comme s'il se retenait de réagir. Elle partait du coin des lèvres, suivait les contours de sa mâchoire et finissait sur le lobe de son oreille qui avait été tranché net. La peau s'étirait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et semblait manquer de se rompre. Cela donnait un aspect encore plus effrayant à son visage qui fit tressaillir Tonks quand il lui lança un regard dénué de toute sympathie.

-Il c'est enfuit à cause de moi, dit Sirius les dents serrés, parce qu'il a peur de moi. Et il a réagit comme ça parce qu'il a peur. Il a _peur_.

Il y avait tant de dégout dans ce petit mot que Remus ne savait si c'était par rapport au comportement de Draco ou simplement car Sirius n'aimait pas le fait d'être à l'origine de cette peur. Severus et Remus se regardèrent, surpris que Sirius fasse se genre de révélation. Sirius avait tellement menti et cherché à dissimuler la vérité au cours de la dernière année que cela paraissait complètement irréel qu'il cherche à rétablir la situation maintenant. Peut-être que la fuite de Draco était le déclic dont il avait besoin. C'est malheureux, mais efficace.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Molly alors que son regard se chargeait de menaces envers Sirius.

-Ils sont mariés.

-Hermione ! Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! S'exclama Harry avant de se précipiter vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à Danitza pour avancer.

Elle semblait encore faible et un bandage serré entourait son ventre. Elle avait le tint grisâtre et des cernes sombres sous les yeux mais semblait tenir le coup. La médicomage qui avait le visage fermé, l'aida à rejoindre la chaise la plus proche avant de lui donner quelques instructions et de repartir auprès de son second patient. Au passage, elle glissa une note devant Sirius qui grimaça devant le montant mais qui consentit à payer. C'était la manière douce de Danitza de se venger, il l'avait bien comprit.

Lorsqu'il avait insisté pour rencontrer la médicomage pour commencer à réparer ses fautes, il lui avait demandé de l'aide. Danitza qui semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge la seconde d'avant avait paru surprise mais avait accepté. Il avait commencé par lever la malédiction qui reposait sur elle puis l'avait suivi. Elle l'avait mené à un psycologue moldu qui était marié à une Vélane. Il voyait cet homme tous les jours depuis. Il n'avait sauté des séances que pour rester auprès de Draco une fois sa trace retrouvée. Il était conscient qu'il ne retrouverait pas un équilibre tout de suite, mais il avait tenu à être le plus rapide possible afin de regagner Draco. C'est pourquoi il écoutait les conseils du psycologue et le premier (et le plus dur) qu'il lui avait donné était simplement de dire la vérité.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla Kingsley alors que son visage se crispait comme s'il avait mordu dans quelque chose de particulièrement acide. Vous êtes mariés ? Hermione ? Depuis quand ?

Sirius hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à déglutir. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de terriblement difficile et il se rendait compte qu'une vérité aussi simple lui semblait toujours aussi difficile à concevoir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était marié. Et sûrement enchainé à vie à Draco. Qu'il avait fait fuir. Et ils allaient peut-être mourir tous les deux, non tous les trois… par sa faute.

-Je me demandais pourquoi Draco restait ici alors même qu'il était visiblement … mal traité, dit Hermione. Et surtout, pourquoi personne ne faisait rien, pas même lui. J'ai su ce matin. Quand il m'a poignardé, j'ai vu son alliance. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention avant parce que … et bien j'imagine que c'était plus facile de l'ignorer. Et Sirius, dit-elle en pointant l'animagus, à la même. Et j'en déduis que la plus part d'entre vous le savait n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le savais, dit Remus lentement, j'étais le témoin.

-Moi aussi, dit Severus comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche. Danitza l'a su également.

-Moi aussi, dit finalement Molly surprenant tout le monde sauf Remus, j'ai demandé à .

-Je l'ai su bien trop tard, dit Tonks amèrement.

-Pourquoi ? Souffla Harry alors qu'il lançait un regard plein d'incompréhensions vers Sirius. Tu l'aimes ? Malfoy ?

Cette fois-ci, en plus de l'incompréhension, sa voix se tinta de dégout et Sirius vit rouge.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air offusqué.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Pourquoi tu ne n'as pas dit que tu avais essayé de le tuer ? Attaqua vicieusement Sirius. Tu vois Harry, on a chacun des choses qu'on a pas envi de partager avec l'autre.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul alors que tout le monde le regardait. Remus serra le bras de Sirius pour le prévenir de faire attention à ses paroles. Lui aussi le savait après avoir lu le journal de Draco et il comptait parler sérieusement à Harry, mais certainement pas devant un public. Cependant, Remus se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, Sirius était totalement instable. D'ailleurs … il devait également parler rapidement à Harry, le prévenir que Ginny l'empoisonnait au philtre d'amour (quoi que, il était en sécurité vu le temps qu'il avait passé loin de Ginny). C'était d'ailleurs assez embêtant comme information et il n'osait plus regarder les Weasley dans les yeux.

-C'était un accident, s'expliqua-t-il alors que son regard s'assombrissait dangereusement. Il te l'a dit ?

-Merlin non, dit Sirius avant de rigoler. Et Dumbledore nous a couvert, tous les deux, s'exclama-t-il avant de rigoler plus fort.

C'était un rire grinçant, plein de sa nervosité. Il s'esclaffa si fort qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux et que la blessure c'était finalement rouverte, recouvrant un côté de son visage et son cou de sang. Cela mis tout le monde mal à l'aise si bien que Tonks se demanda finalement si Remus n'avait pas raison. Peut-être Sirius était-il fou finalement. Draco l'avait rendu fou.

Harry lui, se contentait de fixer son parrain avec déception. Entre tous, il pensait que c'était lui qui était le plus à même de comprendre compte tenu de son passé avec Rogue. Et lui jeter ça au visage était cruel. Il avait fait une erreur, une terrible erreur mais c'était un accident. Il ne voulait pas tuer Malfoy.

-Non bien sûr que non, murmura Sirius en reprenant son souffle. Draco a finalement toujours fait en sorte que ça se passe bien entre nous. Il nous déteste tous de toute son âme. Mais il n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit de mal sur nous. Aucun d'entre nous. Je l'ai vu en essayant de violer son esprit. C'était sa défense.

Harry se sentit soudainement mal. Presque nauséeux alors qu'une chose que Sirius avait dit le frappait. Dumbledore les avait couvert tous les deux alors qu'il avait manqué de tuer un élève. Il tourna son regard vers son professeur de potion et fut frapper par la dureté du visage du visage de Severus quand il regardait Sirius. Il transpirait la rancœur et une soif de justice non assouvie. Etait-ce ainsi que Draco le regardait quand il pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas ? Comme on regarde un criminel impuni ? La honte et la culpabilité l'écrasa en imaginant que le seul moyen que Draco avait trouvé pour protéger son esprit était de se rappeler de lui entrain de lui lancer un sortilège de magie noire. Il pensait bien faire à l'époque et il avait eut raisons dans ses suspicions, mais il ne se sentait pas triomphant pour autant, loin de là.

-Je suis désolée Mini-Cornedrue. J'ai tendance à mordre avant de réfléchir, dit Sirius en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Je n'aurai certainement pas du te dire ça, je lui ai fait bien pire. Finalement … personne n'est innocent, même pas lui.

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Sirius ramena ses mains devant son visage et frotta son pouce et son index ensemble, étalant le sang qui tachait ses doigts. Sa crise de fou rire avait rouvert sa blessure. Ça tirait douloureusement au niveau de son menton.

-Je l'ai mérité celle là je crois, se dit Sirius à lui-même.

Sirius leur raconta, tout ou presque. La seule chose qu'il ne dit pas et que Remus et Severus gardèrent sous silence, était la grossesse. C'était trop intime pour être ainsi dévoilé. Et même si ça le dépassait totalement, Draco aimait son bébé. Molly avait les yeux larmoyants à la fin de son récit. Harry ne savait que penser. Il avait une image de son parrain qui correspondait à ce que Rogue lui répétait depuis le début et qu'il avait toujours refusé d'entendre … D'ailleurs, à part Severus qui regardait Sirius avec un air de pleine satisfaction, personne ne semblait satisfait de la tournure des évènements et Harry se dit que pour une fois, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas poser de questions. Une violente discussion qui allait opposée Molly Bill et Sirius fut avortée par Kingsley qui leur dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça pour l'instant.

-Il était terrorisé, dit Hermione alors qu'elle cherchait une position confortable sur la chaise. Il avait le regard d'un animal traqué. Il fuyait quelque chose. Et ... je comprends mieux pourquoi il a si mal réagit en apprenant qu'ilé tait au Square.

-Où était-il ?

-Chez la vieille Lake, répondit Sirius.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Remus réellement surpris.

-Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin de traverse avec la bibliothécaire, j'étais sous la forme de Patmol.

Sirius aurait d'ailleurs eut une bien désagréable surprise en se rendant compte que l'un de ses coffres avaient été entièrement vidé. Cela représentait littéralement une petite fortune qui aurait pu permettre à une famille de vivre modestement durant quelques années mais il n'avait pas fait opposition à la transaction quand il avait reçu le hibou des gobelins. Il c'était juste précipité à la banque dans l'espoir de croiser le blond et pour pouvoir récupérer la baguette de Draco restée en sécurité dans son coffre. Il avait même pu demander aux gobelins ce que Draco avait acheté et il avait été surpris d'apprendre que le blond avait demandé une potion de lignage. Sirius n'avait hésité qu'un instant avant de demander une copie des résultats. Malheureusement, les gobelins avaient refusé sans l'accord de Draco. Alors Sirius était parti les bras ballant mais avait rencontré quelques rues plus loin le blond et la vielle bibliothécaire. Son apparence ne l'avait pas trompé une seconde. Il reconnaitrait les cheveux de Draco dans une foule. Il avait cependant du s'éloigner quand Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient arrivés. Mais il avait eut une odeur à suivre.

-Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu, continua-t-il. Après, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre l'odeur de la bibliothécaire et j'ai trouvé l'endroit où ils vivaient. J'y suis resté durant ces dernières semaines. Mais il y a eut l'attaque. Je suis allé donner l'alerte et le temps que je revienne, Draco avait été attrapé. Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir et je l'ai mené ici sous la forme de Patmol. Il ne connaît pas Patmol, dit-il alors qu'il lâchait un petit rire désabusé, il avait confiance alors je pensais qu'il accepterait de rester ici si jamais il ne me voyait pas. Mais il a eut peur … et me voir l'a fait fuir.

-Où peut-il être maintenant ? S'enquit Molly.

-Sûrement avec la vieille Lake, dit Sirius, elle s'occupe bien de lui. Je vais la che-

-Mais on s'en fout ! S'exclama Tonks d'un air exaspéré. Il est parti, grand bien lui fasse ! Ce n'est pas important. Où étais-tu Harry ? Tu sais à quel point on c'est inquiété ?!

Sirius lança un regard sombre à l'aurore qui le défia du regard. Elle frémissait de rage à l'idée que le sujet de la conversation tourne encore autour de Draco. Harry qui ne savait que penser et qui était toujours aussi énervé était d'accord. Il allait répondre quand Hermione le coupa en posant une main tremblante et fraiche sur sa main. Il saisit immédiatement sa main et mêla ses doigts aux siens pour la soutenir.

-Non, dit Hermione, nous devons retrouver Draco. Absolument.

-Pourquoi ?

Hermione regarda Harry gravement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Il avait le médaillon.

Harry sursauta violemment avant de regarder Hermione avec horreur. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle l'avait remarqué à son cou quand Harry l'avait projeté au sol. Elle avait un doute mais elle avait tenu à regarder ce souvenir une fois de plus dans une pensine et l'avait vu clairement.

-Quel médaillon ?

-Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est un secret. Sûrement l'un des plus grand secret de ce siècle.

-Entrez, cria Nelly alors qu'elle s'escrimait à assaisonner un poulet avec sa seule main valide.

avait tenu à l'aider mais avait renoncer quand Nelly lui avait proposé de regarder de plus prêt son pendentif. La bibliothécaire étudiait donc le bijou depuis un certain temps en gardant un œil sur Teddy.

Nelly se lava les mains avant de les sécher sur un chiffon et d'aller dans le salon. Elle fut surprise de trouver Remus en compagnie d'un homme ténébreux qui lui donna immédiatement l'image d'un croque-mort et une femme noire.

-Bonsoir.

Remus la salua et présenta leur invité avant d'appeler Violette. Celle-ci les rejoints dans la cuisine où ils s'assirent autour de la table pour discuter. Nelly les laissa entre eux et décida d'en profiter pour aller prendre une douche.

-Severus Rogue, dit d'un air appréciateur en détaillant le potionniste du regard. Vos travaux sur l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup sont prodigieux. Et vos capacités d'espions encore plus.

Le brun se crispa alors que sa baguette glissait lentement entre ses doigts. Son regard semblait promettre mille morts à la vielle femme qui ne semblait pas plus impressionnée que cela.

-J'ai suivi votre procès avec attention, dit Violette, et l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore et votre revirement m'ont paru surprenant. Contrairement à Karkaroff, vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à craindre la mort où l'enfermement, cela ce voit dans vos yeux. Il devait y avoir forcément une autre raison qui justifiait de trahir votre camp à ce procès. Cependant Draco a refusé d'aller se cacher chez vous à cause de vos allégeances, donc il m'a été facile de comprendre que vous étiez encore affilié aux mangemorts. Cependant le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas du genre à pardonner. Alors j'en ai conclu que le seigneur des ténèbres vous avait intelligemment placé comme pion dans le camp de la « lumière » avec ce procès. Jusqu'à présent, l'idée que vous étiez un agent double me satisfaisait. Mais Draco m'a un peu parlé de vous et il n'a pas été difficile de comprendre que vos allégeances étaient un peu plus troubles que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Alors j'ai essayé de trouver ce qui pouvait bien motiver un homme de talent tel que vous à jouer ainsi sur tous les tableaux. J'ai fais quelques recherches et il n'a pas été difficile de trouver l'Impasse du Tisseur, Eileen Prince, Tobias Snape et surtout Lily Evans. La douce Lily Evans qui était votre amie d'enfance et seule amie. Et sûrement votre seul amour. Après je n'avais que 2 possibilités. La vengeance. Une fois que vous aviez réussi à obtenir la mort de votre rivale et de sa femme, vous auriez cherché à vous rapprocher de leur dernier souvenir sur terre pour l'éliminer de votre main. Autrement dit, tuer leur fils mais vous auriez eut largement le temps et pourtant Harry Potter foule toujours le sol de cette terre. Alors il ne me reste que le remord. Vous désiriez certainement la mort de James Potter mais en aucun cas celle de Lily n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous tentez de vous racheter. Ou, ai-je tout faux et vous êtes juste un homme particulièrement retord et intelligent.

-Certainement le dernier point, dit Severus avec les dents tellement serrées que Danitza pouvait les entendre grincer.

Violette fit semblant de croire Severus pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité de l'homme. Remus lui lança un regard plein de remords et d'excuses en comprenant que toute la vie de Severus avait peut-être été dictée par leur agissement quand ils étaient jeunes.

-Severus, je suis désol-

-J'en prie Lupin ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et encore moins de ta compassion, siffla Severus avec colère.

Remus se tut et baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il garda sagement sur ses genoux.

-Je n'ai pas encore le plaisir de vous connaître.

-Danitza Otrez, médicomage, se présenta la cubaine en serrant la main de Violette.

-Violette Lake, bibliothécaire. Très bien, dit-elle une fois toutes les présentations expédiées. Qu'avez-vous découvert Remus ?

-Draco n'est pas parmi les nôtres. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu c'était aux alentours de 9h, dit Remus. Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant.

-Qu'y a-t-il de plus inquiétant que la disparition d'un garçon de 17 ans ? Demanda Violette en haussant un sourcil d'un air perplexe. Et dans son état qui plus est.

-Il serait en possession d'un médaillon.

-C'est le cas, affirma Violette après un instant de silence. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

Severus Danitza et Remus se regardèrent d'un air grave alors que Violette les observait.

-Qu'ya-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. La malédiction qui ronge le bijou va toucher Draco ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit Severus, ce médaillon contient un fragment de l'âme de vous-savez-qui.

Violette ne paru que peut surprise. C'était une option qu'elle avait envisagée dans les plus folles suppositions qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle n'imaginait simplement pas Tom Riddle assez fou pour aller aussi loin. Peut de gens le savait mais elle et Spartacus venaient de familles dites des « ténèbres » et elle était rompue aux sortilèges de magie noir. Après tout, comment se targuer de comprendre les mages noirs si on ignorait tout de leur magie ? Alors elle avait appris et elle c'était intéressé aux sortilèges et rituels les plus noirs. Les horcruxes ne lui étaient pas inconnus mais c'était la bien la première fois qu'elle entendait que quelqu'un en avait fait son utilisation. Chose étonnante d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à remonter aux origines de ce sortilège. Il avait juste … apparu comme ça dans l'histoire de la magie noire. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait perdu ses dossiers autant dire qu'elle devrait tout reprendre de zéro pour résoudre cette énigme. Mais ce n'était pas la plus importante à l'heure actuelle.

-Actuellement, l'ordre entier c'est mis à sa recherche. Et les mangemorts le cherchent déjà. Si ils découvrent qu'il possède le bijou, on peut penser qu'il sera traqué sans relâche. Et dans le pire scénario imaginable, le seigneur des ténèbres trouve Draco avant nous et récupère ce morceau d'âme et le dissimule de nouveau. Il nous serait alors impossible de nous débarrasser de lui.

-Tout …

-Quoi ?

-Tout tourne autour de Draco, dit Violette.

-C'est un pur hasard, dit Severus qui n'arrivait simplement pas à croire que son filleul ait été idiot au point de se balader avec une relique profanée à son cou, il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c'est tout. Draco a toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement malchanceux.

-Au contraire, dit Violette en prenant un calepin pour prendre des nouvelles notes, je crois qu'il était exactement là où il devait être.

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Danitza. Il aurait pris le médaillon exprès ?

-Non, sûrement pas. Mais tout tourne autour de Draco, répéta Violette, comme tout tourne autour du survivant.

-Vous pensez à une prophétie ? Demanda Severus en haussant ses sourcils.

-Pour quelle autre raison auraient-ont marié Draco et Sirius sans leur consentement sachant qu'ils seraient venu vers l'autre dans tous les cas sinon ?

-Ils ne seraient jamais allés l'un vers l'autre.

-Au contraire, jeune homme, contredit Violette, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Sirius est une créature magique. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais quelqu'un a cherché à forcer le destin.

-Narcissa, souffla Remus alors qu'il fixait la table d'un air absent.

-Quoi ?

-Narcissa Malfoy a fomenté toute cette histoire de lien avec Dumbledore. Elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient liés et qu'elle ignorait en quoi mais qu'ils avaient besoins d'éloigner impérativement Draco du seigneur des ténèbres.

-J'avais raison, s'exclama Violette avec enthousiasme. Alors on peut effectivement penser qu'il y a une prophétie.

-Il y a une prophétie, affirma Remus, au nom de Sirius et de Draco. Et le seul à l'avoir entendu en entier est mort.

-Je le savais !


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai failli oublier de publier aujourd'hui après un petit week-end bien chargé! Mais heureusement, je me suis reprise à temps. Encore une fois, nous suivons le petit chemin de Draco et sa confrontation avec Vous-savez-qui (un jour, j'arrêterai peut-être de m'acharner sur lui).

 **merguez** : Ah merci! J'ai besoins de beaucoup de motivations ces temps-ci donc ça me donne la force!

 **luffynette** : Merci :)

Je tiens à remercier également un Guest qui m'a fait remarquer l'anomalie sur l'apparition des noms (une fois de plus) dans le chapitre. Donc je le remet à jour en espérant que ça n'aura pas empêcher à ceux qui l'ont déjà lu de l'apprécier. Et je m'excuse si il reste encore des trous, mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas infaillible et très fatiguée!

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous débordé comme moi, même si je sais que c'est la période de l'année donc courage à tous et à toutes et je vous attend!  
Bonne lecture,

Letki

* * *

Draco prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il se tournait vers son maître. L'homme était assis avec nonchalance sur son siège, celui-ci était d'ailleurs plus grand et plus imposant par rapport aux autres. Un de ses pieds aux ongles démesurément longs et noirs dépassaient de ses robes et était posé sur l'accoudoir de la chaise alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier en examinant le blond de ses yeux rouges. Pour couronner le tout, il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, faisant tressaillir le blond à chaque fois que la pointe s'attardait un peu trop longuement dans sa direction. Pourtant, même si Draco le craignait, il ne ressentait plus la peur viscéral qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était convoqué il y a de cela plus d'un an. Et il ne savait pas si c'était car son démon avait changé de visage ou si c'est car il connaissait l'identité du seigneur des ténèbres. Tom Marvolo Riddle, l'orphelin au cœur brisé. Draco vérifia du coin de l'œil que Nagini ne trainait pas la salle avant de s'avancer de deux petits pas hésitant vers le seigneur des ténèbres et de s'incliner.

-Mon seigneur, dit Draco avec plein de déférence, je suis enceinte de bientôt 5 mois.

La réponse claqua dans l'air faisant tressaillir le blond.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu reviens ?

La voix du Lord tonna comme un grondement dans la pièce, alors qu'il dardait son regard rougeoyant dans les yeux gris déjà rendu humide par la peur et la nervosité. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se défendre, Draco sentit comme une main invisible se refermer sur sa gorge et il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Incapable de parler, il se débattit vainement dans les airs, s'agitant et faisant claquer ses robes alors qu'il bougeait les bras d'un air ridicule. Rapidement, il entendit son cœur battre dans ses tempes et ses forces faiblir. Il se rendit compte sans trop de surprise qu'il avait déjà beaucoup moins de résistance que la veille.

-Il risque de perdre l'enfant, intervint Rokwood en entourant les frêles épaules de Draco de ses mains pour le soutenir. Le moindre choc lui fera faire une fausse couche.

Quand le sort se leva, le blond retomba dans ses bras comme une marionnette désarticulée alors qu'il se mettait à tousser. D'une main tremblante, Draco défit les boutons de son col et prit une profonde inspiration en s'appuyant de tout son poids contre Rokwood qui le maintint debout. Il détestait cet état de faiblesse.

-Mon seigneur, croassa Draco avant de s'interrompre pour tousser de nouveau. Ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu …

-Approche.

-Quoi ? Couina Draco d'une petite voix.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter.

Dracco s'approcha rapidement, craignant la colère du maître. Celui-ci tendit sa main vers lui et Draco s'immobilisa qu'une fois arrivé à sa portée. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant de nouveau à la sensation désagréable que provoquait le contact avec le Lord et cela ne manqua pas. Il serra les dents quand la douleur et la nausée revinrent alors que le Lord se saisissait du col de sa robe pour l'écarter.

-Ton cher époux te battait-il ? Demanda le Lord en passant ses doigts glacés sur les marques violacées qui ornaient sa peau et les cicatrices présentes sur son ventre

Draco eut des sueurs froides. Ces marques étaient du à sa confrontation avec les mangemorts. Mais si le Lord apprenait qu'il le fuyait … il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Alors autant qu'il croit que c'était du à Sirius. Surtout que ce n'était pas totalement faux.

-Cela … fait partie des complications dont je devais vous informer, je-

La gifle le prit par surprise et il tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Il dévisagea le Lord alors qu'il se levait et commençait à marcher dans la salle. Le voir s'éloigner n'avait rien de rassurant pour Draco, le seigneur des ténèbres était en territoire conquis et il savait qu'il dominait totalement cette situation. Draco se releva prudemment, sa joue le brulant encore du contact mais il n'osa pas poser sa main dessus.

-C'est de cela que je voulais vous entretenir maître, dit-il en reprenant la conversation comme si rien ne c'était passé, la conception ne c'est pas passée comme prévu maître. Black … Black m'a lancé une malédiction, expliqua-t-il, et l'utilisation de la magie noire l'a rendu … vraiment fou. Je n'ai pas pu m'échapper tout de suite. Mais je suis à la recherche d'un livre mon seigneur.

-Quelle malédiction ? Demanda Rokwood alors que le seigneur des ténèbres le dévisageait vaguement intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco.

La douleur le pris par surprise. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main et prit un long moment à comprendre que son petit doigt et l'annulaire de sa main gauche n'étaient plus raccrochés à son corps. Il écarquilla les yeux et referma sa main sur les bouts tranchés dans le réflexe un peu idiot d'endiguer la douleur. Le sang coula en un flot ininterrompu sur le sol et il manqua de s'étrangler en tentant de retenir son cri de douleur. C'est les genoux tremblants qu'il s'agenouilla pour ramasser ses doigts avant que Nagini ne les mange. Il se redressa ensuite alors l'horrible impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Il n'avait même pas vu le seigneur des ténèbres lancé le sortilège.

-Tu sais peut de chose finalement Draco, susurra le lord Noir. Dis moi quelque chose d'intéressant où c'est autre chose que je trancherai la prochaine fois, menaça-t-il en glissant la pointe de sa baguette sur le coup gracile de l'adolescent qui retint son souffle.

Il respirait très fort et de manière chaotique. Sa main le lançait affreusement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait dans son doigt. A chaque pulsation ça lui faisait un peu plus mal. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à parler de manière cohérente tant la douleur était forte.

-Cette malédiction est entrain de me tuer, continua-t-il en tentant de rester stoïque, je ne mènerai pas à terme cette grossesse.

-Je te tuerai avant, dit-il en levant sa baguette vers le blond. Avad-

-J'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient ! Cria Draco en levant ses mains en avant pour lui faire signe d'attendre. Maître ! Attendez !

Le sang se mit à couler le long de son poignet et à coller ses vêtements sur sa peau. Il ne voulait même pas regarder à quoi sa main ressemblait. Il avait l'impression de réfléchir à toute vitesse sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il devait absolument rendre son maître de meilleure humeur.

-C'est ta dernière chance.

Draco glissa sa main valide dans son vêtement et en tira son médaillon. Le blond senti un certain réconfort à tenir cet artefact dans sa main. Il sentait les remous dans son ventre, c'était une preuve indéniable qu'il était encore bien vivant et son bébé, quoi qu'il puisse être, également. Il avait l'impression que le contact oblitérait la douleur.

-Je l'ai trouvé chez Black, dit-il en tendant le médaillon au seigneur des ténèbres.

Bien que recouvert de son sang, le bijou continuer à briller d'un aspect sombre qui le rendait reconnaissable entre tous. Le lord noir ouvrit puis ferma la bouche avant de faire deux grandes enjambées pour le rejoindre et lui arracher le bijou des mains. Il le détailla, le tournant et le retournant dans ses mains avant de partir dans un grand rire tonitruant et terrifiant. Il écarta ses bras dans une impulsion et serra un Draco pétrifié dans une étreinte glacée. Draco ressentit une seconde douleur cuisante et il colla sa main à son torse pour se rendre compte que ses doigts avaient été recollé, comme si on avait brulé les bords de la cicatrice pour les souder avec la peau de son doigt manquant. Il lui faudrait prendre quelques potions pour éviter le rejet mais ça revenait au même. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait soigné.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une joie malsaine devant le bijou. Sais tu seulement ce que tu viens de faire ? Répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'hystérie.

-Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, répondit Draco prudemment alors que sa voix faisait encore des trémolos du à la douleur. Il a été profané malheureusement. Sûrement par Regulus Black qui vous l'a volé. Mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver la malédiction lancée sur le bijou dans le livre que je recherche.

-Comment le sais-tu ? N'ais pas peur, parle.

-Et bien … ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais comme ce bijou est un héritage de Serpentard, que la dernière famille descendante de Salazar Serpentard c'est éteinte il y a un peu plus de 70 ans, ce qui correspond, s'il y a eut une dernière naissance à cette époque, à l'âge d'un homme mûr au moment de votre monté en puissance et que vous êtes le seul fourchelangue connus hormis Potter … j'ai émis l'hypothèse que ce bijoux vous appartenait. Et pour la malédiction, l'elfe de maison des Black qui est sensible à la magie noire m'a affirmé que ce qui … mon enfant est atteint d'un mal similaire à celui qui repose dans le bijou.

Il avait failli parler de « chose » en parlant de son bébé mais il c'était reprit au dernier moment. Quoi que cela puisse être, il refusait de le considérer autrement que comme son enfant pour une raison trop égoïste pour se l'avouer. Ce bébé lui donnait du courage, le courage de s'enfuir, le courage de se tenir debout devant son maître, et le courage d'espérer qu'à eux deux, il pourrait être heureux.

-Brillant, le félicita-t-il avec un délice certain. Tu fais partie du peu de personne à connaître une partie de mon identité Draco. Je te félicite, dit-il d'un ton presque tendre qui fit frémir le blond de dégout. Et tu m'as ramené mon précieux bijou …

Draco ne lui avoua pas qu'il connaissait son identité. Ni qui l'avait mis sur la piste. Trop risqué.

-Maître, tenta Draco maintenant qu'il était de bonne humeur. Je suis à la recherche d'un livre, celui qui expliquera ma malédiction.

-Quel livre ?

 _-In secreta vitae et mortis._ Je sais qu'il y en a un au ministère de la magie et l'autre exemplaire est détenu, selon la légende par le détenteur de la pierre de résurrection. Comme le ministère est à vous peut-être pourrez vous trouver ce livre. Sinon j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir retracer sa lignée comme je l'ai fais pour la famille Serpentard, si vous le permettez je-

-C'est avec ce livre que Black t'a maudit ? Le coupa-t-il en posant sur Draco un regard brillant de convoitise.

-O-oui.

Draco poussa un cri quand les boutons de sa robe sautèrent et par réflexe, il repoussa les mains squelettiques du seigneur des ténèbres avant de se mordre la langue en ramenant ses mains contre ses cuisses. Il avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant son ventre arrondi ainsi dévoilé. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son intimité alors qu'il n'avait aucun mal dans sa jeunesse à se balader en caleçon parmi ses pairs à Poudlard. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas bouger quand la main se posa sur son ventre et constata avec une certaine crainte mêlée de plaisir que Voldemort sursauta également quand le remoud caractéristique se fit sentir sous sa peau.

-Fascinant, redit-il encore une fois en caressant la peau tendue sous ses doigts, 4 mois et si vif … impossible. Raconte moi tout, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Alors Draco lui compta son calvaire depuis l'intervention de Rokwood au ministère. Son empoisonnement aux potions qui value malencontreusement une punition à Rokwood qui avait mal géré les délais d'ingestion, son accord avec Sirius pour tenter de bâtir une vie de couple, son essai de le mettre dans son lit et le soir même, l'agression, la malédiction puis le comas. Et enfin, la folie naissante de Sirius jusqu'à ses aveux sur la nature incertaine de l'enfant et ce qu'il comptait en faire. Voldemort l'écouta attentivement sans cesser de toucher cette peau pale qui ondulait doucement sous ses doigts, du moins jusqu'à ce que Draco vomisse une fois de plus à ses pieds. Il comprit avec encore plus d'intérêt si possible, que le bébé réagissait à son contact et à partir de là, son attitude vis à vis de Draco changea du tout au tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce livre, dit-il aussi gentiment que puisse l'être un seigneur des ténèbres, nous nous occuperons de tout. Rokwood, tu es retiré de tes missions, tu t'occuperas du confort et de la santé de … que dis-je, jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Qu'il soit installé comme il se doit dans sa chambre et je veux un rapport hebdomadaire des avancés.

Draco se laissa ensuite raccompagner dans sa chambre, le regard dans le vide et se sentant étrangement absent. Il avait déjà pris une potion contre la douleur et son corps lui semblait tout engourdit. Cette situation était tout simplement surréaliste à ses yeux. Il pensait éveiller l'intérêt du seigneur des ténèbres certes, mais pas obtenir sa protection et le confort.

Il se sentit bêtement reconnaissant une fois que la porte fut fermer et bien qu'il soit de nouveau prisonnier (ça ne faisait aucun doute), il se sentit bien plus libre que durant tous les mois qu'il avait passer au Square. Il était chez lui.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, se glissa dans un bain brulant en prenant garde à garder sa main blesser hors de l'eau. Ses doigts avait été soigné et bandé mais on lui avait dit d'être très prudent. Il mit un masque dans ses cheveux, un sur son visage et appliqua la lotion de rasage. Il avait songé à laisser ses poils repousser mais … il était finalement habitué à son corps imberbe d'une part et d'autre part, il songeait à son bébé.

Les grossesses masculines, bien qu'existante, étaient rarissimes dans le monde magique (du moins du côté purement sorcier, les couples de créatures magiques étaient familiers à ce phénomène). Les couples homosexuels employaient généralement l'adoption par le sang ou faisait des enfants à une femme choisie pour ses bons gènes. Alors bien qu'existant, Draco imaginait que ce serait un sujet très difficile à aborder pour son enfant à naître et cela le serait encore plus si celui qui l'a porté, en l'occurrence lui, était virile et barbu. Donc c'est en songeant à son bien être qu'il se dit que privilégier son apparence androgyne serait préférable.

Il resta dans le bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Il rinça ses cheveux et retira délicatement son masque avant de se sécher. Il prit le temps de s'occuper de ses cheveux qu'il décida également de garder très long puis gagna la chambre le corps entouré d'une serviette. Il s'arrêta devant un grand miroir qui trônait en face de son lit et s'observa.

Il avait l'impression qu'un étranger lui faisait face. Trop beau, trop fragile, trop doux. Il toucha du bout des doigts ses joues rendues roses par la chaleur de la salle de bain, ses yeux gris brillant étrangement entre ses cils blonds, puis glissa ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire pour finir par pincer violemment sa lèvre inférieur. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Même si il se disait que c'était pour le mieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer cette apparence aux longs mois passé au Square et il avait tout, sauf envi de s'en rappeler. D'un geste rageur, il se débarrassa de sa serviette en agitant les bras exagérément. Un geignement de frustration s'échappa dans sa gorge et il finit de nouveau à regarder son reflet, le souffle rendu court par sa soudaine agitation.

Cependant, il se figea et lentement, se mit de profile. Il observa dans le miroir la courbe de son corps et sursauta presque en faisant face à son ventre arrondi. Il posa sa main sur sa peau sans réussir à y croire réellement et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. Il le sentait sous sa paume, cette légère courbe, son bébé.

Cela rendait la chose incroyablement réelle et soudain : il eut peur pour la suite.

Le lendemain, la du blond porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il finissait de sécher ses cheveux. Terence et Zacharias, les deux mangemorts qui gardaient la porte l'attendaient. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux, prenant le temps de tresser ses cheveux avant de se lever pour les rejoindre. Aujourd'hui, une robe vert sapin avec des arabesques noires avait été déposée sur son lit avec un pantalon noir droit et prêt du corps et une chemise grise. Il avait noué sa tresse avec un ruban et l'autre était attaché à son cou pour masquer les bleus. Sa broche était cachée dans sa manche. Il avait prit le temps de regarder l'état de ses doigts et avait soupiré de soulagement en constatant que la blessure étant encore rougeâtre signe qu'il n'y avait pas de rejet (pour l'instant du moins). Il faudrait encore qu'il passe à l'infirmerie pour qu'on fixe son doigt convenablement.

Il était tôt devina Draco en devinant l'air contrarié de Zacharias. Terence, fidèle à lui même paraissait plutôt enjoué et demandait à Draco ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Il avoua que la chambre était entièrement vide et que son seul plaisir était donc prendre soin de lui ce qui lui attira un grognement moqueur de la part de l'autre mangemort.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il en l'ignorant délibérément.

Draco avait décidé d'être gentil avec Terence. Vu le physique du mangemort et son jeune âge, le blond pouvait imaginer sans peine qu'il n'était pas la recrue la plus populaire. Il était trop gentil, trop optimiste et vu l'empressement qu'il avait à discuter avec lui, Draco en déduisait qu'il avait du mal à se faire des amis. C'est pourquoi Draco le laissait babiller tranquillement, lui répondant quand cela était nécessaire et lui lançant des petits regards indulgents qui faisaient se trémousser de gêne le garçon. Il était sûrement son aîné de deux années, mais Draco se sentait tellement plus vieux par rapport à lui et dans la manière qu'avait le petit mangemort de s'adresser à lui, ce ressentit devait être également partagé. Draco en espérait se faire un allié, et pourquoi pas, un ami. Oui, cela sonnait bien à ses oreilles. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas parlé à un ami de son âge ?

-Dans l'infirmerie, répondit Terence avant de tourner brusquement son masque de mangemort vers lui. Tu es blessé ?

-Non, répondit-il, un check up. J'ai passé un an chez l'ennemi, il faut s'assurer que tout va bien, ajouta-t-il quand il vit que sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas le mangemort.

-Oh … ça a du être difficile.

-Tu parles, railla Zacharias, il ressemble à une putain de fille. Je te parie ma paye qu'on l'a choyé et baisé à tout bout de champ.

-Par définition Zacharias, répondit sèchement le brun surprenant Draco, si on l'a « baisé à tout bout de champ » pour reprendre tes vilains mots, cela ne signifie pas qu'il était consentant, surtout en sachant qu'il c'est enfuit. Par définition, c'était difficile. Et je n'aime pas quand tu es grossier.

-Terence ! Aboya le Poufsouffle en détournant le regard tout de même.

Draco fut étonné de voir Zacharias s'écraser ainsi devant le jeune garçon. C'était étrange compte tenu de leur différence de gabaries et d'attitude. Draco envoya un regard plein de reconnaissance au plus jeune qui paru s'en réjouir derrière son masque. Apparemment, lui aussi désirait avoir un ami.

La discussion ne continua pas car ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Les deux garçons le laissèrent devant les portes où il fut récupéré par Rokwood. L'homme était particulièrement prévenant avec lui et bien que Draco apprécie l'attention, il n'aima pas le baisemain, ni qu'il lui tire sa chaise. Son visage se ferma peu à peu mais il resta poli.

-Avez vous mangé ? S'enquit l'homme en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Non, répondit Draco.

-Boco !

Une elfe de maison portant un chiffon de cuisine comme robe, apparue dans l'infirmerie et s'inclina profondément devant eux. Rokwood lui ordonna de leur servir un petit déjeuner, en lui glissant quelques indications sur le régime alimentaire adapté au blond avant que l'elfe ne reparte. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être servi et Draco attendit prudemment que Rokwood commence à manger avant de le faire. Au début, il resta modéré dans ses choix et surveillait l'homme du coin de l'œil, mais la faim finit par le rattraper si bien qu'il finit par en oublier la présence gênante de son interlocuteur.

-Vous avez de l'appétit c'est bon signe.

Il arrêta sa fourchette à mi chemin de sa bouche et releva les yeux vers l'homme. Rokwood était un homme indéniablement âgé, mais il restait un bel homme. Ses cheveux grisonnant et les petites rides au coin de ses yeux marron ne faisaient que rajouter un peu de charme au personnage. Si ce n'est son visage, il avait une carrure normale mais qui était agréablement mise en valeur par ses robes strictes d'employé du ministère. Draco écarquilla les yeux avant de se rendre compte d'un détail important qu'il avait pourtant oublié.

-Vous travaillez au ministère ! S'exclama-t-il en oubliant totalement la remarque qu'il avait faite précédemment.

-Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez prendre avant de vous en souvenir. Après tout, nous avons pourtant eut une altercation plutôt … mouvementée dans les toilettes.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de honte à se souvenir. Il n'avait rien pu faire et avait été renvoyé chez lui, drogué à l'aphrodisiaque et à la potion de conception, avec pour ordre d'exciter son époux.

-Vous avez failli réussir, avoua-t-il tout de même en plongeant son regard dans la tasse de thé.

-J'imagine que ça a débloqué la situation si vous en êtes à quatre mois aujourd'hui.

Draco serra sa tasse, refusant de le regarder. Rokwood n'insista pas en voyant le visage du blond se refermer.

-As-tu déjà fait des examens médicaux ?

Il choisi d'être familier avec le blond et qu'au vu des endroits de son corps qu'il serait sûrement amener à vérifier. Draco en fut très mal à l'aise mais consentit tout de même à être tutoyé. Cependant, lui préféra rester au vouvoiement, pour justement garder une certaine forme de distance avec cette personne qui serait surement, enfin plutôt inévitablement, amené à regarder son anus.

-Oui, dit Draco, mais le médicomage qui s'en chargeait a été ensorcelé par Black.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il alors que l'étonnement faisait se hausser ses sourcils.

-Elle était incapable de voir autre chose que le fait que j'étais en bonne santé quand bien même je me vidais de mon sang à ses pieds. Alors j'imagine qu'elle ne voyait pas non plus les bonnes images du bébé.

-Black est allé aussi loin …

Rokwood sembla pensif un instant mais se reprit bien vite. Une fois que Draco eut finit son thé, il lui demanda de s'allonger sur une table d'osculation et de retirer ses robes. Les elfes de maisons débarrassèrent le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps. Draco se retrouva en caleçon sur le petit matelas, il se retint à grand peine de frissonner alors que l'envie de dissimuler son corps aux yeux de Rokwood était puissante. Cependant, le mangemort ne semblait n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui car il ouvrait plusieurs livres qu'il disposait autour du blond sans jamais lui lancer un regard. Il disposa également quelques outils que Draco préféra ignorer pour ne pas ressentir en plus de la gêne, l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

-Prêt ? Demanda finalement l'homme en se penchant au dessus de lui.

Draco hocha la tête et tint les bords du matelas pour garder son calme. Il souffla longuement et son esprit se libéra un peu des sentiments qui le polluaient. Il fut surpris de voir que Rokwood commença par s'occuper de sa main.

-As-tu retrouvé des sensations.

-J'ai mal, répondit-il.

-Peux-tu le bouger ?

-Je n'ai pas essayé.

-Je vais essayé de renforcer la guérison, mais je crains que tu ais perdu quelques sensations et une partie de ta mobilité.

Draco déglutit bruyamment mais il s'estimait heureux d'avoir encore ses doigts. Ça aurait pu être bien pire.

-Faites.

-Si tu remarques quoi que ce soit, ou si tes doigts changent de couleur, vient tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

-Oui.

Draco ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait Rokwood évolué à côté de lui et manipuler sa main. Bientôt, le bandage fut de nouveau placé sur sa main et Rokwood prit sa température et lui fit un prélèvement sanguin pour vérifier que les rats ne lui avaient transmis aucune maladie. Il vérifier également sa cheville avant de finalement s'intéresser à sa grossesse.

-La grossesse est apparente. C'est une grosseur qui est cependant inférieure aux normes pour ce stade de la croissance du fœtus, dit-il en tournant la tête vers un livre qui se trouvait au dessus de Draco après avoir mesuré son tour de taille avec un mètre magique.

-Vous ne vous y connaissez pas en grossesse ? S'étonna Draco.

-Je travail au ministère gamin, pas à Sainte-Mangouste.

Draco ferma sa bouche et prit une profonde inspiration. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

-Mais il te reste 4 mois et quelques si j'arrive à découvrir ce qu'il t'arrive, d'ici là, j'aurais appris comment faire sortir le bébé correctement, répondit-il en tournant la page.

-Je m'en remet à vous, dit Draco d'une voix qui était un peu chevrotante vers la fin.

L'homme lança un sortilège qui afficha une image au dessus du ventre de Draco. Le blond comme le mangemort restèrent longtemps à fixer l'image sans savoir qu'en penser. Rokwood continuait à tourner les pages de son livre les sourcils froncés jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit quelques annotations dans le calepins et tourna l'image dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables jusqu'à être satisfait.

-Ça a l'air correct. Mais à ce stade … je crois qu'il m'est impossible de dire ce qui cloche. Dit moi exactement ce que tu ressens depuis le début.

Draco lui raconta précisément tout ce qu'il ressentait et cela fut noté sur un parchemin. Rokwood nota également le nom de quelques livres à côté de la liste des symptômes et le sort s'arrêta.

-Je reviendrai vers toi dans une semaine. S'il y a le moindre souci, fait moi appeler.

Draco fut raccompagné dans sa chambre par les même mangemorts qui l'avaient escorté. Cette fois-ci, le chemin se fit en silence et Draco fut soulagé une fois la porte fermée. Cet examen médical l'avait laissé perplexe et quelque peu inquiet. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir accoucher avec quelqu'un d'incompétent à ses côtés. Il aurait même préféré avoir Danitza à ses côtés. Même si elle l'aurait laissé mourir par inadvertance, au moins elle représentait un visage sympathique. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées alors il alla frapper à sa porte pour attirer l'attention des gardes. Tout de suite, le petit Terence apparu et c'est tout souriant derrière son masque de mangemort qu'il demanda à Draco ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui alors que son partenaire rallait dans son coin.

-J'aimerai me promener des les jardins.

-Ah … je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, répondit le garçon. Mais je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Draco du attendre le retour du Lord pour que la demande lui soit soumise et il passa 3 jours moroses enfermé dans sa chambre. Ses repas étaient apportés directement là, ainsi que des livres, essentiellement sur l'histoire de la magie et à son plus grand étonnement un sorcière hebdo. Il avait regardé le magasine avec dégout pendant un long moment avant de finalement l'ouvrir avec un soupire dépité quand l'ennuie se fit trop fort. Il avait observé les mannequins hommes et femmes avec désintérêt et lu des articles plus insipides les un que les autres, le laissant avec une frustrante sensation d'avoir perdu son temps. Alors, quand Terence frappa à sa porte le matin du quatrième jour, il fut très heureux quand ce dernier lui dit qu'il pouvait aller se promener.

Il traversa son manoir avec joie (qui se tinta d'amertume en voyant tous ces étrangers arpenter les couloirs comme s'ils étaient chez eux) et gagna finalement l'immense jardin des Malfoy. Il prit une profonde inspiration en allant dehors et poussa un soupire de bien être. Le temps était un peu fraie mais c'était agréable et bien vite, il abandonna sa lourde robe officielle pour une tunique bleu ciel plus légère (qui cachait cependant toujours sa broche qui ne le quittait plus). Il confia les vêtements abandonnés à un elfe de maison et après une dernière hésitation, se délesta également de ses chaussures avant de fouler l'herbe humide du pied.

Ne se souciant pas de la présence des deux mangemorts qui le suivaient comme son ombre, il arpenta le jardin de long en large, humant les fleurs, essayant d'amadouer les paons, s'émerveillant face à une coccinelle pour finalement, s'allonger dans l'herbe pour apprécier tout simplement le contact avec la nature.

-On dirait que ça t'amuse réellement d'être dehors, fit remarquer gentiment Terence en s'asseyant à côté de lui quand il remarqua que Draco n'avait pas l'intention de se relever.

-J'ai l'impression de revivre ! S'exclama le blond avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il l'avait à la base voulu, en plus d'un an, c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je vois de l'herbe.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire heureux à cette déclaration et il mit ses deux mains à plats sur le sol pour s'imprégner totalement de la sensation de l'herbe fraîche sous ses doigts. Dans toute son euphorie, il ne vit pas le regard que se lancèrent les garçons à cette révélation et ne fit pas attention non plus quand Zacharias s'assit à côté de Terence un peu plus prêt que ne l'autorisait la pudeur.

-Tu étais réellement prisonnier ? Demanda l'ancien Poufsouffle avec une certaine gêne.

Ils avaient entendu les rumeurs que racontaient les mangemorts à propos du blond. Certain disait qu'il c'était enfui par lâcheté, d'autre par amour, d'autre par manque de pudeur pour reprendre plus joliment le terme. Et d'autres disaient tout autre chose. Que Draco Malfoy avait été prisonnier du camp adverse et qu'il avait miraculeusement réussi à s'enfuir. Ou encore qu'il était en mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais la plus part n'y croyaient pas. Après tout, qu'avait à offrir Draco en tant que prisonnier ? Certains disaient son corps, d'autres que c'était pour faire pression sur les Malfoy mais cela avait tout de suite été démentit. Draco Malfoy, au plus grand étonnement de tous, avait demandé à être déshérité il y a plus d'un an de cela, c'était un mangemort travaillant à Gringott qui leur avait dit. Cela les laissait encore plus perplexe quand aux rumeurs sur le blond. Finalement, personnes ne savaient ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivé et cela rendait Terence plus que curieux.

-C'était tout comme, répondit évasivement Draco.

Être dehors le rendait si heureux qu'il s'ouvrit sans penser à tout le décorum qu'exigeait son rang ou son affiliation avec la maison Serpentard. Il était simplement reconnaissant de voir le soleil et de toucher de l'herbe et c'est tout naturellement que les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne songe une seule seconde à les retenir.

-Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, expliqua-t-il, je ne pouvais pénétrer que dans 4 pièces, ma chambre, la cuisine, le salon et la salle de bain. Il y avait bien la bibliothèque mais des sorts ont été placés pour m'empêcher de toucher aux livres, précisa-t-il. Je n'étais entouré que des gens qui me haïssaient et se méfiaient de moi, c'était réellement usant. Et mon époux … c'est la pire charogne que la terre ait portée, termina-t-il avec la voix pleine d'amertume.

-Quoi ?!

Il releva la tête, surprit face à l'exclamation que poussèrent les garçons et compris qu'il en avait trop dit. Il pesa le pour et le contre et finit par se dire que cacher la vérité ne servait à rien. Cela se saurait tôt ou tard.

-Je suis marié à Sirius Black.

-M-mais …

Il rigola doucement face à l'air totalement perdu de Terence alors que Zacharias se crispaient. Le blond se demanda brièvement pourquoi ils gardaient tous leur masque au manoir, enfin sauf les mangemorts de haut rang mais la pensée lui échappa aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Tu es réellement un traître ! S'exclama Zacharias en pointant sa baguette sur le blond.

-Si seulement j'avais eu le choix, soupira Draco en reposant sa tête sur le sol sans ce soucier de l'agressivité du garçon.

-Explique toi Malfoy … enfin Black, je ne sais plus !

-Black, le corrigea Draco en montrant son alliance. Draco Lucius Black.

Draco leur expliqua son histoire en éludant les quelques détails personnelles et plutôt sordides du contenu. Zacharias finit par baisser sa baguette et il serra inconsciemment le poignet de Terence. Le jeune homme resta pendu au lèvre du blond tout le long et finit par lui demander d'une petite voix s'il pouvait toucher son ventre.

-Vas-y, autorisa Draco en soulevant légèrement sa tunique.

Timidement, le garçon s'approcha et posa sa main à plat sur son ventre, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration. Le contact était léger, timide et Draco le sentait à la fois curieux et dégouté.

Les grossesses masculines étaient connues du monde sorcier bien que rare. Sur les 27 cas recensés depuis la création de la potion de conception (il y a de cela 2 siècles), 13 parents porteurs étaient devenus cracmol durant les 9 mois de grossesses. Sur les 13, 9 étaient décédés et sur les 9 décédés, 5 enfants avaient survécus. Sur les 14 parents ayant gardé leur magie, celle-ci était devenue instable pour certain et il y eut 2 cas de décès en couche. En fin de compte, seul les couples les plus puissants avaient réussis l'exploit de concevoir ainsi, et les autres étaient souvent liés à une créature magique. Il eut notamment un couple formé d'un calice et d'un vampire, le sang du vampire permis à son conjoint et aux jumeaux qu'ils attendaient de survivre. Il y eut également une étude qui prouva également que les couples de sang-pur avaient également plus de chance, en dépit de leur puissance magique, de mener ce type de grossesse à terme. L'hypothèse principale étant que les sang-purs, malgré tout ce qu'avançait Dumbledore et compagnie, était des êtres plus « magiques » que les sang-mêlés et les né-moldus, et cela, indépendamment de la puissance de l'individu.

Draco avait d'ailleurs lu dans un des livres qu'on lui avait fait parvenir sur l'histoire de la magie, qu'un chercheur français avait réussi à prouver durant le 18eme siècle que les cracmol nés parmi les sang-pur était plus sensible à la magie et possédait plus de capacité que les cracmol né de sang-mêlé ou de né-moldu. Ils vivaient d'ailleurs plus longtemps (entre 10 et 30 ans de plus). Draco avait trouvé tous ces essais fort intéressant et c'était inexplicablement senti concerné, surtout connaissant le degré de consanguinité élevé dans le mariage qu'il entretenait actuellement.

-Il est dur, fit remarquer Terence en appuyant légèrement sur la peau de son ventre.

-C'est normal, répondit Draco, mon ventre doit s'adapter à la taille du bébé alors forcément, la peau est tendu par la place qu'il occupe.

-Il ne bouge pas ? Demanda Zacharias en regardant son ami toucher le ventre légèrement arrondi avec curiosité et répulsion à la fois.

-Il est trop petit ! S'exclama Terence.

Le jeune serpentard finit par retirer sa main et Draco remit sa tunique en place. Il se sentait étrangement apaisé et une bouffée d'amour le prit par surprise en songeant à son bébé à naître.

-Et bien d'habitude il s'agite beaucoup le petit bonhomme, rigola Draco en passant tendrement sa main sur la peau tendue de son ventre.

-Mais c'est pas normal !

-Et bien, c'est surtout quand j'étais chez les Blacks ou dans le manoir, ou quand le maître ou Sirius me touchait, expliqua-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Il est calme dans le jardin, j'oublie même qu'il est là.

-Tu m'étonnes, s'exclama Zacharias d'un ton bourru, ça empeste la magie noir ici, il y a de quoi rendre malade n'importe qui.

Draco acquiesça avant de soudainement relever la tête. Il se releva brusquement et sans attendre que ses gardes du corps (ou geôlier) réagissent, il se mit à courir vers le manoir. Il y entra à toute vitesse, dépassant un groupe de mangemort qui en sortait et se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

-Rokwood ! Hurlait-il en s'approchant de la porte. Rokwood ! Rokwood !

Il allait attraper la poignée mais la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de le faire, ou de s'arrêter. Dans un geste maladroit pour s'éloigner, il trébucha sur son propre pied et serait sûrement tombé lamentablement si un bras solide ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

-Il ne me semble pas que vous ayez l'autorisation de vous balader seul dans les couloirs.

Draco rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait abandonné ses gardes du corps qui allaient surement se faire incendier par sa faute et son rougissement s'accentua en voyant le regard sévère que lui lança son sauveur. C'était Rabastan Lestrange qui arrivait à l'infirmerie. Draco se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il voir le sang coulant de son flanc droit. Il se redressa brusquement, inquiet d'avoir accentué le saignement et s'excusa auprès de l'homme qui en s'émue pas une seule seconde de son air concerné. Il s'assura simplement que Draco avait retrouvé son équilibre avant de le pousser de son chemin. Draco remarqua qu'il faisait léviter derrière lui un mangemort inconscient dont le sang coulait abonnement des jambes. La robe noire collait à la peau et Draco refusa de s'attarder sur ses blessures sous peine de vomir sur le champ.

-Retournez dans votre chambre, ordonna l'homme en faisant avancer le corps flottant dans la pièce sans jeter un seul regard au blond.

-Je dois parler à Rokwood, expliqua Draco en rougissant de se voir ainsi congédié comme un enfant.

-Et bien entre, dit ce dernier qui patientait toujours devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Draco alla s'asseoir silencieusement sur une chaise alors qu'un mangemort (apparemment affecté aux soins) s'approchait des blessés. La robe de Rabastan fut retirée et Draco vit avec horreur qu'une côte perçait la peau qui c'était déchirée sur quelques centimètres. D'autres côtes semblaient également cassées et la peau visible à cette endroit là, c'est-à-dire, celle épargnée par le sang, était violacée. Draco frissonna et détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter le spectacle alors que le mangemort se laissait soigner sans se plaindre. Il poussa tout de même des grognements de douleurs quand le médicomage manipula ses os pour les remettre en place et le blond se sentit mal en entendant le bruit des os. Il allait sûrement vomir. Puis brusquement, plus rien. Ni bruit ni odeur.

Il leva les yeux, surpris de ne plus rien entendre et se tourna dans tous les sens avant de finalement reporter son attention sur le blessé et le médicomage. Il vit Rabastan abaisser son bras qui tenait sa baguette pointée sur lui. Draco allait lui demander si c'était lui qui venait de le plonger dans le silence quand il vit la côte sortie, pénétrer lentement dans la peau alors que le mangemort se tendait, le visage transpirant sous la douleur. Rabastan souffla, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler et foudroya le blond du regard avant de lui faire signe d'un geste bourru de se retourner. Draco sursauta et fit rapidement volte face pour tomber sur Rokwood qui s'installait à son bureau. Il eut le temps de voir que l'autre homme avait été recouvert d'un drap et il se sentit coupable. Aurait-il survécu si il n'avait pas heurté Rabastan ? Il ne le saurait jamais et il espéra cruellement qu'il ait été déjà mort avant que le brun ne croise sa route.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta l'employé du ministère.

-Est-ce possible que la magie noire influe sur ma malédiction?

-Bien entendu, répondit Rokwood en lui lançant un regard qui lui donna l'impression d'être un profond débile. C'est le principe d'une malédiction.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Draco d'un air agacé, est-ce possible que ce soit la magie noire qui accélère … on va dire ma maladie ?

Le mangemort ne répondit pas, le regardant d'un œil nouveau avant de lui dire de l'attendre. Draco attendit longuement. Le médicomage avait finit son travail et Rabastan se reposait maintenant sur un lit, le ventre bandé et des potions pleins l'estomac. Draco l'observa pour passer le temps et il se dit que le plus jeune des frères Lestrange était décidemment le plus mignons. Mais il semblait avoir mauvais caractère. Il donnait l'impression d'être un homme sévère, et du peu que Draco savait, il était également un combattant redoutable car efficace.

Si Bellatrix connaissait des sorts vicieux et attaquait avec fourberie et cruauté, lui était direct et d'une précision chirurgicale. Il n'aimait pas perdre de temps et jouer avec ses ennemies ne l'amusait pas, et c'était ce qui le rendait si effrayant. Il tuait machinalement et ce geste était pour lui aussi mécanique que de se brosser les dents. Du peu que Draco avait entendu dire durant son séjour au Square, si Bellatrix était une sadique, Rabastan était ce qu'on qualifiait d'une machine à tuer. Il avait plus de mort à son actif que la majorité des mangemorts. Un parfait soldat. Il exécutait les ordres sans chercher plus loin et sans se poser de questions.

Soudainement Draco craint un peu à l'idée d'avoir bousculé cet homme. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. D'autres comme MacNair ou Avery n'aurait pas hésité à le molester un peu sous le prétexte qu'il se baladait dans un couloir. Peut-être devrait-il se méfier. Mais l'homme avait placé un sort de silence pour épargner son estomac … alors peut-être n'était-il pas mal intentionné ?

Penser lui donnait le tournis, alors il se tourna vers le bureau et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que Rokwood ne revienne les bras chargés, d'objet diverses et varié.

-Prends ça, lui ordonna Rokwood.

Draco prit une plume de paon et caressa du bout des doigts les petites plumes douces et brillantes. Il adorait la sensation et c'est en s'oubliant un peu qu'il caressa son visage avec un certain ravissement. Le raclement de gorge du brun le ramena à l'instant présent et il reporta immédiatement son attention sur son « médicomage » attitré en prenant un visage neutre.

-Prends ça, continua Rokwood en lui prenant la plume des mains.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise en prenant la plume noire que lui tendit le mangemort. La couleur n'était pas inspirante mais mis-à-part ça, il ne ressentit pas grand chose. Rokwood lui reprit la plume des mains immédiatement avant de lui donner un collier à tenir. Draco ne ressentit rien de particulier, c'était un simple collier, bien que magique, à n'en pas douter. Puis Rokwood lui donna un autre médaillon. Draco ressentit immédiatement qu'une malédiction rongeait le bijou et il le déposa prudemment. Il valait mieux éviter de jouer avec ce genre de magie.. Puis, Rokwood lui tendit en dernier deux baguettes. Il les tint l'une après l'autre avant d'en redéposer une prestement alors qu'il tâtait son visage. Il saignait du nez.

-Fascinant, déclara Rokwood en lui tendant un mouchoir que Draco appliqua immédiatement sur son nez. Je t'ai donné successivement, une plume de paon, une plume de sang, un collier de protections mineures, un médaillon frappé par la malchance, une baguette dont le dernier sort jeté était un sort de soins et l'autre dont le dernier sort était le sort de mort. Il semblerait monsieur Black, que nous ayons découvert une première découverte : tu es ultra sensible à la magie. Cependant, il semblait que certaines choses t'affectent plus que d'autres. Il nous reste à déterminer quelles sont ces choses avec exactitude.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonsoir à tous,

Il ne me reste plus que quelques minutes pour publier dans les temps! Mais je le ferai! Mais avant tout, j'ai une question pour vous ... mais où sont mes fidèles lecteurs?! Depuis quelques temps, vous êtes globalement silencieux! Êtes vous tous si débordé?

 **merguez** : Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu me laisses un petit commentaire quoi qu'il arrive. Ça motive réellement car le silence me laisse un peu ... bé ... démotivée x). En fait non, j'oublie simplement d'écrire x) (enfin cette fiction là vu que j'en ai d'autres en cours et non publiées). D'ailleurs je dois t'avouer que c'est parce que j'ai vu que j'avais reçu ta review que je me suis rappelée que je n'avais pas publié! Donc merci à toi.  
Terence est définitivement adorable je confirme. Et il fait fondre tout le monde. Malheureusement, Draco a redonné le médaillon à Voldemort mais il ignorait à quoi il servait. Mais en même temps, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait été tué donc ... voilà voilà. Ça lui a quand même coûté 2 doigts toute cette histoire!  
Mais je pense que tu vas être contente de se chapitre ;). On y apprend quelques petites choses importantes.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il était actuellement coincé entre Ron et Hermione et refrénait une envie de bouger qui le titillait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ces longs mois d'exil volontaire les avaient rapproché. C'était ses amis, ses confidents et peut-être plus. Les gens en qui il avait le plus confiance et actuellement, les savoir blessés lui crevait le cœur et le faisait souffrir aussi efficacement qu'une véritable blessure. Il avait envi de faire du mal à Draco, réellement et ça le dérangeait car il se savait différent. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il avait souhaité épargné Pettigrow à la cabane hurlante alors il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit au quart de tour avec Draco. Mais il avait blessé Hermione et c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il était … indécis, perturbé et incrédule à la fois. Remus était venu le voir la veille. Ils logeaient actuellement chez Bill et Fleur en attendant de trouver un nouvel endroit où se réunir. Tonks était reparti chez sa mère, Kingsley chez lui, les Weasley également et Sirius … Sirius avait simplement quitté sa maison avec ses vêtements sur le dos et sa baguette après avoir posé des sortilèges de protections qui avaient fait frémir même Severus et une dernière discussion avec sa mère. Tout le monde avait été surpris par la conversation calme et le ton doux de Walburga d'habitude si prompte à maudire tous les habitants de cette demeure. Sirius avait d'ailleurs été ébranlé par leur discussion car il n'imaginait pas que la sorcière lui dise de revenir vivre ici avec son mari une fois tout revenu dans l'ordre. Elle lui avait affirmé avoir confiance en lui pour réparer son erreur car elle le savait loyale, droit et persévérant. Réellement ému, il avait fait un premier pas vers le pardon en demandant à sa mère de le pardonner pour avoir fuit la maison étant adolescent et ne jamais avoir cherché à reprendre contact. A l'étonnement générale, Walburga lui avait avoué l'avoir pardonné depuis bien longtemps maintenant et n'espérer qu'un futur prospère pour lui et sa maison.

Il était parti sans rien dire à personne de l'endroit où il se rendait ni ce qu'il comptait faire. Et le pire sûrement, c'est que personne n'avait tenu à le savoir à par peut-être Remus qui était sorti un moment. Ils avaient discutés dehors alors que Harry les dévisageait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, incapable d'assimiler les révélations de son parrain.

La conversation n'avait pas du être agréable car Sirius avait les trais crispés mais il avait accepté les remontrances de Remus sans rien dire. A la fin, au grand étonnement de Harry et de Sirius, le loup-garou l'avait brièvement serré dans ses bras avant de lui glisser un mot dans la main. Sirius était resté saisi et avait semblé vouloir rendre son attention à son ami qui avait décliné en secouant négativement la tête. Sirius avait reculé, la tête basse et le dos vouté mais avait semblé rassembler son courage avant de se changer en Patmol et de disparaître au coin de la rue. Depuis, personne n'avait eut de nouvelles de Sirius et personne n'en avait demandé comme si Sirius Black était redevenu un sujet tabou.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était horrible. Un cauchemar même. Mais il y avait tout de même une barrière dans sa tête car il s'agissait de Draco. Draco qui avait poignardé Hermione, qui avait aidé l'assassin de Dumbledore à s'enfuir et qui avait tenté d'assassiner ce dernier lui-même en plus de leur pourrir l'existence durant ces longues années. Alors Harry n'arrivait plus à ressentir de la compassion ou de la pitié pour le blond comme il avait pu en ressentir lors du mariage ou même après. Faire du mal à Hermione était le geste suffisant pour rendre son cœur hermétique à Draco Malfoy. Et Sirius … que penser ? Il arrivait juste à songer « Rogue avait raison, Sirius est un connard et mon père l'était sûrement aussi ». Ça l'obsédait et l'idée que son parrain soit mauvais le hantait. Et ça le gênait terriblement. Parce que jusqu'à présent, il chérissait avec force la mémoire de ses parents et l'image qu'il s'en faisait et maintenant, il remettait tous en question et l'idée que son Oncle Vernon ou Rogue ait pu avoir raison lui donnait envi de vomir. Et d'abandonner. Surtout d'abandonner en fait.

Il soupira lourdement et se retourna. Son nez failli heurter le front d'Hermione. Il recula doucement avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, dans les cheveux touffus de son ami. L'odeur et la texture bien connue lui parurent rassurantes. Il sursauta quand le bras de Ron se glissa dans par dessus son épaule pour venir se poser sur la nuque de la jeune sorcière qui ne broncha pas une seconde. Harry roula des yeux quand la jambe de Ron le recouvrit partiellement et que ses ronflements reprirent en puissance. Il ne chercha pas à se dégager, profitant de la chaleur et du poids (étouffant) de son meilleur ami. Il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de se détendre.

Il n'était pas censé penser comme ça. Même penser rendait l'exercice du sommeil (déjà compliqué chez lui), très difficile.

Et rajouter a cela, Remus était revenu le lendemain. La discussion qu'il avait eut avec lui avait fini de le perturber. Le loup-garou c'était enquit de leur santé aussi bien physique que mental, lui avait proposé son aide et de les héberger si besoin. Il avait été très étonné d'apprendre que Remus et Tonks était séparé (à cause de Draco, encore) et que le loup-garou avait un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Harry avait refusé car Remus avait Teddy et il se savait pourchassé. Il ne voulait pas mêler le loup-garou à cela.

Puis la conversation c'était gâté. Remus lui avait parlé de l'incident des toilettes avec Draco en sixième année. Ses mots avaient été d'une douloureuse justesse alors que son ton restait mesuré et ses paroles sages. Harry avait senti ses joues chauffer alors qu'il se tortillait pour essayer de se soustraire au regard perçant du loup-garou. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon à qui on tirait les oreilles. Il se sentait terriblement honteux et le visage mortellement sérieux du loup-garou n'avait rien arrangé à son sentiment de mal être. Il avait voulu protester et se défendre. Les remontrances avaient été plus sévères encore et Harry ne doutait pas qu'il aurait été sévèrement puni s'ils n'avaient pas été en temps de guerre. Pourtant, Remus avait fini par lui dire qu'il le sermonnait pour son caractère emporté et irréfléchi tant semblable à celui de sa tête brûlée de parrain et de père, mais que comme quoi, même ceux à la tête la plus dur finissait par apprendre. Il espérait juste que Harry n'attendrait pas qu'il soit trop tard pour apprendre de ses erreurs. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne le forcerait pas à s'excuser auprès de Draco car Draco avait autant de choses à se reprocher que lui, mais que si un jour il voulait qu'il le considère comme un adulte à par entière et qu'il désirait sa confiance pleine et totale, il allait falloir penser à changer d'attitude.

Harry avait été bouleversé. Il avait l'habitude des cris et des coups, des accusations injustes ou des sermons rébarbatifs, mais pas à des remontrances calmes et d'une offre de chance de faire ses preuves. Il c'était senti bêtement ému car il avait songé à une fois où sa Tante Pétunia avait disputé Dudley car il avait volé un bonbon à une petite fille qui était leur voisine avant qu'elle ne déménage. Pétunia n'avait pas haussé la voix, ne c'était pas énervée mais avait choisi ses mots avec tant de soins que Dudley avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le lendemain, il avait demandé à sa mère d'acheter des bonbons avec son propre argent de poche et il les avait offert à la petite fille. Pétunia l'avait alors félicité pour sa manière d'avoir géré le problème et avoir reconnu ses torts. Dudley avait semblé si fier que Harry avait cru le voir grandir de quelques centimètres. Et malgré tous ses défauts, Dudley Dursley n'avait plus jamais volé.

Harry c'était senti un peu comme ça face à Remus. Il voulait qu'il le regarde avec fierté, qu'il le félicite, comme Pétunia avait félicité son fils pour avoir appris de ses erreurs. Il avait donc baissé la tête et réussi à articuler avec sa gorge serrée qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne recommencera plus. Remus n'avait rien dit et Harry avait senti son cœur s'emballer à l'idée d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Le blond lui avait simplement serré l'épaule avant de soupirer.

Puis Remus lui avait avoué quelque chose qui avait glacé le sang de Harry. Ginny. Ginny l'avait drogué à l'amortensia.

Ça lui avait fait l'effet de l'apocalypse. Il avait vacillé, heurté en pleine poitrine par la douleur alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler les mots. Remus l'avait retenu, le serrant contre lui en lui disant simplement d'être très prudent et que c'était sans doute des travers de jeune fille en fleur et qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas mal pensé. Mais Harry était amère. Car Ginny entre tous savait ce que ça faisait de perdre le contrôle de ses actes et de son esprit. Il c'était senti trahis et en quelque sorte abusé. Il avait réellement eut envi de vomir. Remus lui avait alors promis qu'il allait s'occuper de tout et lui promis de lui acheter une amulette de protection sur mesure contre ce genre de philtre. Il lui promis également que seul Harry et lui était au courant, qu'il n'avait pas voulu briser la famille Weasley mais que le choix d'en parler lui revenait. Puis ça c'était gâté.

Harry lui avait demandé comment il l'avait su. Remus lui avait répondu honnêtement qu'il le tenait du journal intime que lui avait confié Draco. Harry c'était une fois de plus senti trahis et avait demandé à Remus comment diable il pouvait croire en le venin de Draco, ça pouvait totalement être un piège. Mais Remus ne c'était pas démonté face à son accès de colère et lui avait raconté sa première rencontre avec Draco dans le magasin de . Puis chacune des crasses de Draco à Poudlard. Harry avait blêmit car c'était vrai. Draco n'avait pas menti dans le mal qu'il avait fait. Il avait dit la vérité, juste la vérité, alors … il pouvait ne pas avoir menti pour Ginny. Ce qui l'avait achevé, c'est que Remus lui avait dit que Draco lui avait confié ce journal en tant que testament.

Harry était simplement parti après avoir promis qu'il serait très méfiant et était allé se réfugier auprès de ses amis. Jamais il ne pourrait avouer ça à Ron. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il détestait sûrement Draco plus que lui d'ailleurs. Mais on parlait de sa sœur. Surtout que le mal était déjà fait. Ginny lui avait dit dans le train peut avant qu'il s'enfuit avec Ron et Hermione ... elle était enceinte. De lui. Harry gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains alors qu'il sentait le mal de crâne revenir. Si elle l'avait drogué, peut-être avait-elle menti aussi sur ça non? Il l'espérait de tout son être.

-Tu penses à Sirius ? Chuchota la voix endormie de Ron.

-Entre autre.

-Il reviendra, le rassura Ron, il revient toujours.

Harry acquiesça, la gorge serrée et chuchota simplement à Ron de se rendormir.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Ils c'étaient tous réunis dans la clinique de Danitza pour l'occasion. Elle leur avait confié qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de ses patients sans prendre ses dispositions à l'avance (notamment à cause du décès de la maman de la famille moldu) et qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de Nelly. C'est pourquoi, le lendemain, Remus, Nelly, Violette et Severus se trouvait dans la chambre de la cubaine, seule pièce privée de sa clinique.

-J'ai une famille de moldu, expliqua Danitza, j'ai besoin de les renvoyer dans leur monde et de les cacher. La mère n'a pas passé la nuit. Les enfants sont en détresse et le père est blessé. Mais je n'ai plus de place et d'autres blessés arrivent.

-Je peux les héberger, affirma Nelly. Je prendrai contact avec leur famille dès qu'ils s'en sentiront la force.

-Êtes-vous bien consciente, dit Severus d'un ton qu'il adoptait pour ses élèves les plus lents et qui fit rougir Nelly d'embarras, qu'en faisant ce choix, vous prenez part à une guerre.

-Si j'ai bien compris, mon voisin de pallier est un résistant, loup-garou, parrain d'un sauveur prophétique et gardien d'un autre hypothétique sauveur, alors oui, je pense savoir dans quoi je m'embarque. Enfin malgré toute l'ironie de la situation.

-Bien, affirma sèchement Severus avant de fouiller dans les poches de sa robe pour en sortir un flacon, alors buvez ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas bon, la prévint Danitza, mais efficace. Ne faites pas de pause en buvant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, attendit juste le hochement de tête rassurant de Remus puis elle déboucha le flacon, ne prit pas la peine de le sentir et le but d'une traite. Elle failli vomir. Le goût affreux fit hérisser tous les poils de son corps et elle leur tourna le dos pour tenter de rester digne alors que l'envie de cracher devenait très tentante.

-Vous êtes courageuse, la félicita Remus avec son habituel sourire doux.

-J'espère que vous avez bien regardé, parce que c'est la dernière fois, marmonna Nelly en déposant le flacon vide sur la table de chevet.

Danitza s'esclaffa et fit disparaître le plâtre de la jeune fille d'une incantation. Nelly failli protester avant de se rappeler que la cubaine était médecin et qu'elle savait sûrement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle du d'ailleurs se rendre compte que c'était le cas car elle n'avait plus mal.

-Passez ça, dit-elle, tous les soirs après votre douche pendant 3 jours. Les contusions disparaitrons.

-Wow, souffla Nelly en bougeant prudemment son poignet, c'est prodigieux.

-Magique, la corrigea Danitza avec amusement, allez-y doucement, la fracture est encore fragile. Evitez de rencontrer vos familiers histoire qu'il ne se rende pas compte de votre guérison miracle.

-Compris, dit-elle.

-Bien ! S'exclama . Passons aux choses sérieuses. Kreattur !

Severus sursauta quand l'elfe de maison se matérialisa dans la chambre de la cubaine, muni d'un bloc note et d'une plume. Nelly poussa un cri de surprise en bondissant derrière Remus avant de se reprendre et de se précipiter vers l'elfe de maison qui se hérissa.

-álfur ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air émerveillé avant de tendre la main à Kreattur.

L'elfe de maison sembla aussi effrayé qu'elle l'avait pu l'être quelques secondes plus tôt mais céda face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme et lui tendit sa main squelettique avec réluctance qu'elle sembla ignorer car elle la serra vivement. Elle partit dans un babillage animé en islandais qui fit sourire avec indulgence . Nelly tournait autour du pauvre Kreattur qui se dandinait d'un air gêné sous toute l'attention qu'il recevait.

-Du calme jeune fille, nous ne comprenons pas.

-Je disais qu'il est exactement comme mon père m'avait raconté quand j'étais petite, dit-elle, il faut absolument que vous me laissez faire un portrait de vous monsieur.

-Monsieur ?! S'étrangla Kreattur.

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme en secouant le bras rachitique de la pauvre créature qui ne savait que faire. Vous êtes merveilleux !

Kreattur se dandina sous l'œil amusé de Violette. Il demanda implicitement l'autorisation à sa maîtresse temporaire qui lui dit de faire ce qui lui plaisait. C'est donc la voix prise par l'émotion qu'il accepta de faire plaisir à cette humaine qui le regardait avec tant d'émerveillement.

-As-tu des nouvelles de Draco ?

-Non, soupira l'elfe de maison avec une réelle émotion, le pauvre Kreattur n'arrive pas à rejoindre le maître. Quelque chose l'en empêche.

-Fidelitas, dit Severus, il ne pourra pas y aller à moins que Draco ne l'appelle. Et même là, ça risque d'être compliqué.

-Alors il est chez l'ennemi, conclu Violette. Cela complique considérablement la chose.

-Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Nelly avec inquiétude.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous ignorons à quel jeu nous jouons, dit Violette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Kreattur commençait à prendre des notes. Et intervenir perturberait peut-être l'ordre des choses.

-Alors quoi ? On le laisse là-bas ? Demanda Remus.

-Du calme jeune homme, je n'ai pas dit que nous l'abandonnerons non plus, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce sous l'œil inquiet de Remus alors que Danitza et Severus commençait à se disputer à voix basse. La cubaine voulait suivre son compagnon dans l'antre du seigneur des ténèbres et il essayait de l'en dissuader. Comme d'habitude, il se heurtait à un mur et elle aussi si bien que le ton monta progressivement sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Nelly et Remus se regardèrent d'un air embarrassé quand des « stupide femme bornée » commençèrent à fuser. Severus devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de dispute car il ne sembla pas plus perturbé que cela quand, sous le coup de l'émotion, de l'espagnol venait entrecoupé le discours de Danitza. Et le ton qu'elle employait suffisait à leur faire deviner le sens de ces mots. Le visage de Severus paraissait crispé alors qu'il écoutait le flot de paroles de sa compagne. Remus pouvait presque voir sa patiente s'effriter graduellement. Et presque au moment où le loup-garou s'y attendait, il saisit les poignets de la femme pour l'empêcher de gesticuler et la secoua légèrement pour qu'elle le laisse parler.

-Je n'ai pas besoins de toi ! Aboya-t-il si près de son visage que leurs nez se touchaient.

-Moi non plus idiot ! Répondit-elle avec la même force alors qu'elle le défiait du regard.

-J'ai toujours travaillé seul. Tu me ralentiras.

Cela ne semblait pas la bonne chose à dire car les sourcils de la cubaine se froncèrent dangereusement alors que son regard se durcissait. Elle lutta un moment pour se dégager de la prise de Severus mais il ne sembla pas près de la laisser partir et il finit par la saisir par la taille, la serrant étroitement contre lui pendant qu'il retenait toujours l'un de ses poignets. De son autre main, Danitza tentait de le repousser en poussant des exclamations pleines de colères.

-Va ! Hurla-t-elle finalement. Va ! Espèce d'homme inutile et arrogant ! Vas-y !

-Je n'y arriverai pas si je m'inquiète pour toi !

Danitza le regarda longuement avant de baisser les bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, vaincu. Il resta un instant saisi, le corps totalement rigide avant de se détendre et d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux avant de lui donner une étreinte plus douce.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, je viendrai.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il. Et j'espère ne jamais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Elle soupira lourdement avant de lui lancer un regard lourd de sens qu'il ignora en reprenant une distance convenable avec elle. Il tira sur ses robes et reprit son air strict et rigide alors qu'elle croisait les bras avec agacement. Il roula des yeux et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une « femme irritante » auquel elle répondit par un regard noir. Une dispute serait sûrement repartie si Violette ne les avait pas interrompu en déclarant qu'elle avait un plan.

-Vous dites que le seigneur des ténèbres a dissimulé son âme dans des objets c'est cela ?

-Oui, confirma Severus.

-Je sais quels sont ces objets. Et je sais où sont certains. J'avais une théorie qui a été confirmée partiellement, enchaina-t-elle rapidement. Il a cherché à rassembler des objets de légendes, j'ignorai juste pourquoi.

-Vous êtes brillante, souffla Nelly alors qu'elle la regardait d'un air admiratif.

-Merci jeune fille. Kreattur, le dossier, exigea-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison claqua des doigts et un épais dossier intitulé au nom du seigneur des ténèbres apparu et lévita jusqu'à la vieille femme qui l'ouvrit avant de le feuilleter.

-Vous avez dit que Potter affirme avoir détruit un morceau d'âme contenu dans son journal intime, que Dumbledore aurait détruit une bague et que le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres est un réceptacle selon Potter n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est cela, dit Remus.

Kreattur s'empressa de griffonner sur son parchemin et aussitôt qu'il eut terminé, le morceau s'envola pour venir se greffer au dossier. Elle en tira la nouvelle page et la parcouru un instant des yeux avant de pincer ses lèvres d'un air contrarié.

-C'est … terriblement brouillon s'il s'agit effectivement de l'ensemble de son œuvre. Brouillon et mal avisé. Bien, dit-elle avant de placarder la page de son dossier sur le mur d'un mouvement de baguette. Il possédait le journal déjà détruit, la bague détruite également, le serpent qui est à ses côtés, le médaillon que possède Draco qui est également à ses côtés, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Et je n'en compte que 6.

Le visage de Severus se ferma alors qu'il regarda la vieille femme gravement. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi on la craignait tant et pourquoi elle était en même tant si désirée. Elle avait réussi à déduire quelque chose que le seigneur des ténèbres lui même ignorait, la possibilité d'existence d'un dernier horcruxe. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée si Dumbledore ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle était dangereuse, terriblement dangereuse.

Il hésita un instant à révéler le secret qu'il gardait et qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis un moment déjà. Ce serait l'occasion de confier un peu sa charge à d'autre. Son regard glissa vers sa compagne et le regard à la fois concentré et déterminé qu'elle posait distraitement sur une seringue avec laquelle elle jouait, lui prouva qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à partager son fardeau. Il frissonna. Danitza n'était pas le genre de femme indécise et sentimentale. Il était pratiquement certain qu'elle tuerait le survivant elle-même si ça pouvait leur garantir la victoire. Mais Remus, se dit-il alors que son regard se tournait vers le loup-garou, n'a pas les épaules pour ça. Il voudra gagner du temps et finalement manquera peut-être leur unique chance de gagner.

Un pour et un contre donc. Puis il y avait Nelly Arnidottir. Une moldue, courageuse ou inconsciente, au choix, qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation car trop prise dans l'excitation de la découverte. Impossible de lui faire confiance. Deux contres.

Violette Lake ? Encore un personnage particulier. Severus avait du mal à la cerner. Il connaissait son histoire bien entendu, mais de là à pouvoir affirmer la connaître ? Non. Certainement pas. Pire, plus il l'écoutait parler, tirer des conclusions et mener leur petit groupe aussi fermement qu'un militaire mène sa troupe, moins il était certain de ses véritables allégeances. Pour lui elle était un peu … comme un savant fou. Capable de défier tout et n'importe quoi tant que sa curiosité n'était pas satisfaite. C'était finalement peut-être juste un coup de chance que ceux qui suscitent le plus sa curiosité soit les mages noirs et les travers des gouvernements. Non, Severus ne pouvait décidemment pas lui faire confiance. Et donc, pas leur en parler.

Et lui ?

Il était indécis. Il en voulait encore à Dumbledore de ne pas avoir réglé le problème Potter dès le berceau. Il trouvait ça cruel d'avoir élevé l'enfant avec le sens du sacrifice pour ensuite le mener à l'abattoir en espérant qu'il accepte son sort sans broncher. Lui Severus Snape, aurait peut-être été capable de tous les laisser mourir par pur esprit de contradiction (si bien sûr cela n'avait pas impliqué Lily, et maintenant Danitza). Et justement, c'était le fils de Lily. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable. Capable de tuer Potter s'il le fallait.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois Danitza qui lui sourit brièvement en lui faisant signe de défroncer ses sourcils. Le maître des potions employa un trésor de patiente et de maîtrise de soit pour laisser son visage retrouver un aspect lisse. Satisfaite, elle lui fit cette fois-ci un réel sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la discussion.

Il ne pourrait pas. Mais s'il a besoin d'aide, Danitza sera là.

-Que ? S'étonna Nelly, c'est plutôt pas mal déjà je trouve.

-Non jeune fille, le 6 est un chiffre magique qui n'est pas indiqué dans ce cas. 7 serait le nombre parfait et au vu des exploits qu'il a fait durant ces dernières années, ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'il n'y ait pas songé. Mais je ne m'y connais pas assez dans ce rituel pour savoir si le chiffre 7 inclus sa partie vivante ou non. Dans ce cas, il aurait achevé son œuvre. Mais rien n'est certain avec cet homme.

-Vous pensez qu'il en a fait un dernier ?

-Ou qu'il va en faire un, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Mais ça ne reste qu'une possibilité. J'étudierai ce rituel dès que possible pour savoir si il doit en faire un dernier ou pas.

-L'épée de Griffondor ? Proposa Remus.

-Inaccessible, dit Severus, et je ne vois personne parmi ses adeptes capables de la faire apparaître.

-C'est exacte, confirma la vieille Lake, seul un vrai Griffondor le peut et il n'en existe moins que nous le pensons réellement.

-Il y en a toujours 2 totalement inaccessible, fit remarquer Remus, et deux autres perdus.

-Non jeune homme, dit Violette alors qu'elle arborait un sourire victorieux, nous en avons au moins un.

-Lequel ?

-Pas de précipitation jeune homme, dit-elle en tapotant gentiment la main de Remus qui baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement face à son empressement. J'ai pris le temps d'étudier le médaillon, expliqua-t-elle, ils sont très bien protéger et il sera très compliqué à les détruites. Il nous faut savoir comment les détruire avant même de chercher à les obtenir.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Danitza.

-J'ai vu les effets que cela engendrait sur Draco. La dépendance, dit-elle. Cela change la personne qui le détient. Il devient obsédé, agressif si on essaye de le lui prendre, ça empoisonne l'esprit.

-Et le corps, dit Severus en se rappelant l'état de la main de Dumbledore.

-Nous trouverons, dit Violette avec assurance, en attendant vous aurez une mission mon enfant, dit-elle en s'adressant à Severus qui se crispa comme s'il avait avalé un citron à l'appellation. Vous devez trouver la coupe.

-C'est impossible sans indice, dit-il à contre cœur.

-Il vous en a donné déjà suffisamment, dit-elle avant de tapoter son dossier avec affection. Il a caché ces précédents morceaux d'âmes dans des endroits symboliques. Le diadème est à Poudlard, la bague était dans la maison de sa famille d'après Potter, le médaillon était chez les Black après que Regulus l'ait volé d'une grotte selon Kreattur. Et vous avez dit vous même qu'il avait confié le journal à Lucius. Il reste peut d'endroit symbolique où la dissimuler. Il y a la maison des Potter, son orphelinat, l'Albanie mais c'est à exclure connaissant le personnage, Barjow & Beurk où encore, confié à quelqu'un de confiance.

Il resta un instant silencieux et accepta le dossier qu'elle lui tendit.

-Vous trouverez tout ce que vous avez besoins de savoir dans ce dossier, dit-elle sérieusement. Vous devez trouver la coupe, garder le médaillon en sécurité, et garder un œil sur Draco et les autres morceaux d'âmes … C'est une lourde tâche mon enfant, pensez-vous y arriver ?

-Je le ferai, articula lentement Severus.

-Je t'aiderai, dit Danitza en prenant sa main.

-Danitza, soupira-t-il.

-Non, les coupa Violette, pour vous jeune fille, j'ai une autre tâche à accomplir.

Severus et Danitza se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle.

-Vous allez devoir trouver comment tuer un serpent, dit-elle, de manière si efficace que la magie ou les potions ne pourraient pas le sauver. Et peut-être même quelques hommes. Et comment faire sortir cet enfant de Draco et les garder tous les deux en vie.

Le regard de Danitza brilla de contentement alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

-Quand à vous jeune homme, dit-elle en se tournant vers Remus, j'ai besoin que vous retrouviez Sirius Black. Nous devons connaître le contenu de cette prophétie le plus rapidement possible. Et vous devez garder un œil sur lui. Je crains qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de retrouver Draco et ça les mettra tous les deux en danger. Dans l'idéale, il faudrait que vous récupériez la prophétie. Vous devez également reprendre contacte avec et trouver un moyen de faire sortir Draco de là quand le moment sera venu, et de le garder en sécurité.

-Oui, affirma Remus avec détermination.

-Quand à vous jeune fille, dit-elle en se tournant vers Nelly.

-Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous avez une famille moldu à cacher d'une part, dit-elle. Et ensuite, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour pouvoir me fondre dans le monde moldu.

-Oh oui bien sûr.

-Et vous ? Demanda Severus finalement.

-Moi, dit-elle pensivement, je résoudrai cette énigme d'une manière où d'une autre. Je me rends en France dans deux semaines afin de découvrir les origines de toute cette histoire. Peut-être que ça dégagera assez l'horizon pour que j'en tire les bonnes conclusions.

-Vous pensez que vous trouverez sans la prophétie ?

-Mon enfant, dit-elle avec amusement avant de tapoter gentiment la joue de Severus qui l'assassinat du regard, j'ai trouvé avec mon mari assez de preuve pour renverser un gouvernement, alors ce n'est pas une prophétie qui me fait peur. Je ne crains qu'une chose en réalité.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Nelly.

-Le temps, répondit-elle sombrement, et je crains que nous en manquions cruellement.

-La guerre approche, confirma Remus.

Violette secoua négativement la tête avant de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air distrait.

-Draco ne tiendra pas. Et je ne sais pas encore ce que sa mort engendrera. Nous avons beaucoup à faire.

-Qui est votre maître ? Demanda brusquement Severus qui n'y tenait plus faisant sursauter Nelly et Danitza qui se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

-Oh, je crois que vous le savez Severus.

Violette planta son regard noisette dans les yeux noirs de Severus qui chercha à lire en elle avec sa légilimencie. Etonnamment, il ne rencontra pas de barrière mais juste un souvenir. Un homme et une femme visiblement enceinte qui jouait aux échecs devant le feu d'une cheminée crépitant. L'homme brun, le port altier, l'allure strict et des yeux étonnement doré, regardait sa femme avec amour alors qu'il hochait patiemment la tête face à tout ce qu'elle disait. Il la mis en échec et elle parue estomaquée. Il lui sourit doucement mais avec une pointe d'amusement alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle se concentra intensément pour tenter de gagner alors qu'il la regardait sereinement et amoureusement. Jamais il ne détourna les yeux d'elle.

-Après tout, continua-t-elle alors que le souvenir s'effritait et que Severus quittait son esprit, nous avons les même motivations.

-Je suis désolé, articula-t-il la gorge serrée. Qui … ?

Il était plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé car il se revit serrant le corps de Lily sur le parquet d'une chambre d'enfant. Danitza posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement.

-Pour Spartacus, dit-elle, je finirai ce que nous avons commencé.

-Vous ne désirez pas la vengeance ? Demanda-t-il.

-On ne devrait jamais chercher la guerre, mais être prêt à l'affronter. D'autres m'ont vengé bien que cela n'ait pas été leur but.

-Vous êtes plus sage que moi, admit Severus en regardant distraitement son bras gauche recouvert par sa manche.

-Juste plus vieille, lui dit-elle en secouant la tête négativement. Plus vielle et moins seule. Si je n'avais pas eut les enfants au moment de son emprisonnement, confia-t-elle, j'aurais suivi un chemin sûrement plus sombre que le vôtre Severus.

-Vous n'avez rien à prouver, leur dit Remus prudemment.

-Oh non jeune homme, c'est simplement une histoire entre nous et notre conscience.

Nelly se rapprocha inconsciemment de Remus. La vieille bibliothécaire l'intimidait et l'homme si sombre lui faisait un peu peur. Elle était impressionnée et un peu craintive. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à être motivée par la vengeance et s'imaginait mal en faire le centre de sa vie. Mais elle comprenait également qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé aussi fort que ces deux là avait pu le faire. Elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait réagit à leur place. Et surtout, elle se sentait impuissante, comme lorsque Daniel avait pénétré son appartement. Ce n'était pas la volonté qui lui manquait, juste les moyens. Elle ne voulait pas faire défaut à Remus, à ces gens qui luttaient contre quelque chose de tellement plus grand qu'eux. Mais ignorait comment leur être utile.

-Il nous faut un endroit où nous rassembler en toute sécurité, dit Danitza. Inconnu de l'ordre et des mangemorts.

-Chez moi, proposa spontannément Nelly.

-Non, votre maison n'est pas protégée, refusa Remus, et les mangemorts n'ont aucune pitié pour les moldus. En plus Tonks sait où vous habitez.

Ils se turent tous pour penser à leur différentes options quand Nelly poussa une petite exclamation en relevant vivement la tête, faisant virevolté ses cheveux blonds autour de son visage.

-Vous avez peur des loup-garous ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Remus.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le groupe où chacun se regardait. Severus semblait totalement hermétique à l'idée de proposition alors que Violette et Danitza semblaient beaucoup plus intéressée. Remus quand a lui donnait l'impression de vouloir disparaître dans le sol.

-Hors de questions, dit Severus.

-C'est exactement ça, dit Nelly avec un air triomphant alors qu'elle se retenait visiblement de sautiller tant elle semblait excitée, Remus m'a dit que les sorciers craignent et fuient les loup-garous, alors qu'elles sont les chances que l'ont vienne vous chercher sur le territoire d'une meute !

-C'est bien pour une raison, s'étrangla Severus,

-Elle n'a pas tort.

-Danitza !

-Non vraiment, dit Danitza, elle n'a pas tort. Personne n'ira penser à aller chercher parmi une meute.

-Sauf que toutes les meutes ont ralliées le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Non pas toute, dit Nelly.

-Comment par Merlin pouvez-vous le savoir ?!

Remus poussa un petit geignement de dépits en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il fut surpris par la force de l'Islandaise quand elle lui donna une franche accolade dans le dos alors qu'elle lui souriait avec ravissement. Elle semblait tellement pleine de vie et de bonne volonté que Remus se demanda s'il avait rêvé l'horrible soirée où il l'avait découverte recroquevillé dans sa salle de bain alors que son compagnon la battait. Il n'avait pas envi de lui faire de la peine, et puis l'idée était bonne. Et ça lui donnerait l'occasion de rejoindre sa meute.

-Parce que j'ai une maison en forêt, totalement protégée, en bordure de territoire d'une petite meute. Ma meute.

-Ta- Par Merlin Lupin tu as une foutu meute ?!

-Depuis peu, soupira le blond, et j'en ai donné la position à Sirius. Pas la maison, mais la meute.

-C'est parfait, conclu Violette avec ravissement, nous l'aurons à l'œil comme ça.

-Si il s'y rend, dit sombrement Severus, uniquement si il s'y rend.


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous :),

Je suis rentrée chez moi après 2 mois de stage ! Quel bonheur! Ma maison me manquait tellement, mon lit, mes toilettes, mon enceinte et ma wifi! Oh la la, j'ai plus envi de bouger. Mais bon, j'ai un nouveau stage en vu bientôt donc voilà. Ça signifie une période de rush avant le départ. Je vous préviens dès maintenant, je partirai à l'étranger pour travailler un peu vers la mi juin. Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se dérouler mais je pense (j'espère) pouvoir publier normalement. En tout cas, vous êtes prévenu.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Et non! Ses doigts sont perdus c'est fini. Après il aura peut-être des prothèses si tout va bien pour la suite mais ... encore faut-il que ça aille mieux après. J'ai fais 2 mois dans une école d'ingé là ... avec des brouilleurs dans les chambres. Je peux t'assurer que j'étais au bout de ma vie également, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir d'aller voir mamie de temps en temps ;).

 **merguez** : Violette est le général qui va les mener au front. Et je suis morte de rire en l'imaginant en armure rutilante et entrain d'aboyer des ordres. Et oui, Ginny a bien réussi son coup. Elle a paniqué quand elle a vu que Draco l'avait vu et elle a préféré se méfier. Elle a agit vite et dans la précipitation sans rien d ire à personne (comme si elle devait en parler). Et Harry se retrouve en quelque sorte piégé. Pour Sirius, tu as parfaitement raison x). Quand on entend parler de lui, c'est qu'il a fait une bêtise en générale. Pour Nelly Tonks et Remus, nous verrons plus tard. Et Severus et Danitza sont ... désespérant x).

 **luffynette** : Et bien merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise :).

 **Dydy-Ramen** : On en saura plus sur la prophétie, pas d'inquiétude ... mais plus tard. Violette est sur le coup donc tu auras le fin mot de l'histoire ;). Et bien, à la base, j'avais pensé à rester centrée sur l'histoire de **Diri-Chan** et je n'avais pas prévu d'aller aussi loin (dans tous les sens du terme). Mais il faut croire que son histoire était très inspirante car à chaque nouveau chapitre que j'ai lu, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander "et si ça c'était passé comme ça?". Et ... et je m'en mords les doigts car je ne voulais pas écrire une fiction longue à la base mais reprendre la sienne en une vingtaine de chapitre x).

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Rokwood s'inclina profondément devant le seigneur des ténèbres et lui fit un rapport complet des derniers jours. Le mage noir l'écouta avec attention, ne laissant rien transparaitre de ses sentiments alors qu'il caressait la tête de son serpent. Il était pensif.

-Ne peux-tu donc pas le soigner ?

Cette question fit grimacer Rokwood. Il entendait très bien le sous-entendu sur sa possible incompétence et les conséquences qui risquaient d'en découler. Il se crispa totalement, prêt à subir le courroux du seigneur des ténèbres avant de continuer prudemment.

-Il a une santé fragile. A vrai dire, son corps est une épave, expliqua-t-il en essayant de choisir ses mots avec soin. Il a des carences multiples, des os fragiles, une anémie … c'est comme si son corps s'éteignait petit à petit. Sa blessure est seine, mais les sortilèges n'arrivent pas à la guérir totalement. Cependant j'ai noté que des soins continus résorbent les blessures et réussissent à compenser les carences. Mais survient le problème des surdosages. Je crains que si on arrête les traitements … qu'il s'effondre aussi efficacement qu'un château de carte.

-Garde le en vie.

-Ce sera fait selon votre volonté.

-Et l'enfant ?

-Et bien … Draco semble montrer une sensibilité accrue à la magie. Je pense que ça lui vient de l'enfant car il n'en a jamais montré avant. Il serait plutôt … évident dans ce cas là que l'enfant soit une créature des ténèbres. Mais vu la fragilité du patient, il est délicat de faire des tests pour prouver la théorie.

Le seigneur des ténèbres paru contrarié. Il caressait du bout des doigts le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard qui pendait à son cou. Depuis que le blond le lui avait ramené, il ne s'en séparait plus et personne n'avait pu approcher le médaillon même si une vague de convoitise semblait naître après une exposition trop longue à ses reflets sombre. Rokwood eut du mal à en détacher son regard, ressentant une envie cuisante de saisir le médaillon mais la voix sifflante du Lord noir le rappela à l'ordre.

-Quand est-il de tes recherches ?

-Cela m'a pris du temps mon seigneur, avoua Rokwood avec déférence, le livre que Black à utiliser ne peut-être lu que par certaine personnes mais il semble être la clé de tout ce mystère.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres avec impatiente.

Rokwood frémit et s'empressa de s'expliquer rapidement pour ne pas tester les limites de la patiente de son maître.

-Le livre, _In secreta vitae et mortis,_ se trouve dans la salle de la mort. Cependant, il est illisible. Totalement illisible, expliqua-t-il, et d'après mes recherches, seuls ceux qui ont une affinité particulière avec la mort peuvent le lire. J'en ai déduit que Black à pu le lire car il est techniquement déjà mort. Mais moi, j'en suis incapable.

-Ramène moi ce livre.

-Maître il se trouve dans le dép-

- _Endoloris_ !

Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda son homme de main se tordre de douleur sur le sol sans une once de pitié. Ce n'est qu'une fois satisfait par le son de sa voix cassée qu'il consentit à le libérer du sort et à reformuler sa requête. Il voulait se livre, et tout de suite.

Quand son mangemort eut disparu, il fit appel à Greyback. L'homme transpirait la bestialité par tous les ports de sa peau et Voldemort répugnait à l'employer trop souvent. Pourtant il savait que la loyauté des loups-garous était fragile et qu'il valait mieux occuper leur chef pour éviter toute rébellion épineuse à gérer.

-Quoi ? Demanda le loup-garou en soutenant le regard rougeoyant du sorcier.

-Va et ramène moi Sirius Black, ordonna-t-il. Vivant.

-Dis moi Terence, pourquoi Zacharias et toi n'êtes vous pas retourné à Poudlard ?

Les jours puis les semaines s'étaient écoulés aussi lentement qu'agréablement depuis la dernière visite de Draco à l'infirmerie et il avait entamé son 5ème mois de grossesse avec une étonnante sérénité. Il passait la majeure partie de ses journées dans les jardins à flâner, lire au soleil et à discuter avec ses deux gardes du corps attitrés.

Cela aurait pu être idéal si il n'avait finalement pas perdu les doigts de sa main gauche. Son corps était trop faible selon Rokwood et il avait atteint rapidement la dose de potion acceptable avec ce qu'il prenait déjà pour renforcer sa santé. Il y avait bien les sortilèges mais la soudure ne cicatrisait pas, laissant les doigts rougeoyants et sanglant au moindre mouvement et donc, vulnérable à toute infection. Hors une infection pourrait être dramatique dans son état de faiblesse. C'était un choix donc. Ses doigts ou la fragilité globale. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait exigé qu'il soit en forme alors on lui avait retiré ses deux doigts et la plaie avait été fermée proprement durant une opération où il avait été placé sous potion de sommeil. Ça avait été étrange au début et il avait ressenti un manque presque douloureux et un ressentiment cuisant envers le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il lui avait pardonné.

Parce que le mage noir l'avait visité un soir. Draco avait été terrifié lorsqu'il avait vu la silhouette sombre se glisser dans sa chambre. Il avait remonter précipitamment le drap sur ses épaules nues alors qu'il se redressait prudemment en s'appuyant sur sa main blessée. Tom Riddle s'était assis silencieusement sur son lit, l'aidant même à se redresser avant de prendre sa main blesser silencieusement. Draco avait poussée un petit couinement terrifié quand l'imposant familier avait glissé dans ses draps pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses jambes. Son cœur avait battu à tout rompre, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Il aurait suffit que le serpent serre et il aurait eut les jambes brisées.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, avait-il précipitamment répondu alors que les mains glacées s'attardaient sur les sutures de ses doigts.

-Et le bébé ?

-Il … est agité mon seigneur, avait-il répondu prudemment, votre contact … il vous sent.

Le regard de Draco avait glissé involontairement vers le médaillon qui pulsait d'une lueur sombre dans les robes du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait eut envi de le reprendre, de sentir ce contact froid et à la fois repoussant et si familier. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait du s'en rendre compte car il l'avait rappelé à l'ordre en émettant un petit bruit désapprobateur.

-Est-ce uniquement ma présence qui l'agite ?

-Non mon seigneur, son père avait cet effet également.

-Je vois.

Un silence pesant s'était installé et Draco avait du user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas chercher à se dégager du contact.

-Je suis navré pour tes doigts, avait finit par dire le seigneur des ténèbres en caressant la main pâle du garçon qui tremblait de terreur.

-Ce n'est rien, avait-il répondu précipitamment.

-Non, avait insisté Voldemort en encrant ses yeux rouges dans les siens, je t'ai mal jugé Draco. Tu as su démontrer ta loyauté en revenant vers moi et en me ramenant mon précieux héritage.

Draco était resté silencieux, incapable de trouver quoi dire pour se dépêtrer de cette situation. Il avait soudainement eut peur que le Lord tente de lire son esprit et ne découvre la vérité alors il avait rompu le contact visuel et s'était employé à remonter ses défenses.

-Je refuse de le perdre à nouveau, avait déclaré soudainement le Lord en sortant le précieux médaillon de sa robe.

-Vous devriez le mettre en sécurité à Gringotts, avait proposé Draco pour briser le silence gênant.

-C'est une idée intéressante, avait concédé le Lord noir, mais je répugne à le laisser loin de moi.

-Alors gardez le auprès de vous.

Ces mots avaient couté énormément au blond qui avait envi de récupérer le bijou et cela s'était sentit au ton lent et laborieux de sa phrase.

-Je pourrais. Mais c'est à toi que je vais le confier.

-Moi ? S'était étonné Draco.

-Oui toi, car tu as su en prendre soin et me le ramener, avait-il expliqué, et ça se voit que tu y tiens. Et c'est pour me faire pardonner pour tes doigts.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avait bafouillé Draco totalement déboussolé par l'attitude du mage noir.

C'était la chose la plus prudente qu'il avait trouvé à dire car pour lui, rien n'aurait pu remplacer ses doigts. Hormis bien sûr, en retrouver d'autre fonctionnel. Il avait simplement eut envi d'étrangler le mage noir avec son foutu collier pour se montrer aussi condescendant. Ce n'était pas un honneur qu'il lui faisait, mais un cadeau empoisonné. Draco avait très bien compris. Le seigneur des ténèbres voulaient ce bijou auprès de lui, et par extension, Draco qui en serrait son porteur. Il aurait sûrement protesté si Voldemort ne l'avait pas pris de cours en retirant son médaillon de son cou.

-Ce sera notre secret, avait-il simplement dit en glissant le médaillon autour du cou de Draco qui avait frémit en sentant le contact aussi désiré qu'écoeurant que provoquait le bijou.

La joie de sentir le bijou contre sa peau évinça tout. Il comprit brusquement le sacrifice que devait sûrement faire le Lord pour lui confier un aussi précieux bijou et se sentit immensément privilégier.

-Bien sûr, avait accepté Draco avec joie.

-Ne me déçois pas Draco, avait-il dit.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Le sorcier avait paru satisfait et il avait passé une dernière fois ses doigts glacés sur la peau tendu de son ventre avec convoitise et satisfaction. Draco avait frémit. Puis le sorcier c'était redressé et avait rappelé son serpent qui c'était glissé sous sa robe silencieusement.

-Maître ? Avait-il osé demander.

-Hum ?

-Mes parents, avait-il demandé lentement, pourrais-je revoir mes parents ?

-Bien entendu. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux mon cher enfant.

Draco avait été perplexe voir apeuré au début. Mais la fatigue l'avait gagné avec une rapidité surprenante et il n'y avait plus pensé. Il se sentait simplement heureux à l'idée de revoir ses parents. Le maître était même revenu le lendemain, toujours au milieu de la nuit pour l'informer qu'il avait prévenu Lucius de sa présence au manoir et qu'il voulait savoir quand il désirait les rencontrer. Draco, pris par l'excitation, était prêt à les rencontrer tout de suite, mais le Lord avait simplement rigolé et lui avait fait la remarquer sur son allure affreuse. Penaud, le blond avait reconnu ne pas souhaiter revoir ses parents ainsi, et avait émis le vœu d'attendre d'être rétabli et présentable. Le maître avait accepté sa demande avec grâce et lui avait demandé de voir son bijou. Draco lui avait tout de suite montré le médaillon qui reposait contre sa peau sous sa chemise mais n'avait pas retiré la chaine de son cou. Amusé, le Lord n'avait rien dit mais il avait observé longuement son médaillon avant de le rendre au blond et de le laisser dormir.

Depuis, il passait régulièrement le visiter le soir et lui posait des questions anodines et lui demandait ce qu'il désirait. C'est ainsi que Draco avait enfin commencé à aménager sa chambre pour accueillir le bébé et que Bellatrix avait été sévèrement puni pour s'en être pris au petit Terence que Draco appréciait beaucoup. Draco avait été très surpris par l'attitude du seigneur des ténèbres mais il se sentait privilégié et honoré par l'attention de cet homme. Il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité à l'attention de Violette qui avait tout fait pour le garder hors de l'influence des deux camps … mais même si il savait que cette situation était … étrange, il n'arrivait simplement plus à ressentir l'urgence qu'il ressentait en arrivant il y a de cela quelques jours. Il se sentait bien. Prisonnier d'une étrange torpeur dans une cage dorée. Selon Rokwood, c'était les effets du surdosage en potion qui anesthésiait son esprit mais n'influençait aucunement sur ses réflexions. Si il l'avait craint au début, et tenté vainement de le combattre, maintenant, il n'arrivait simplement plus à s'en faire pour ça ni à trouver la situation anormale. C'est comme si toutes ses inquiétudes s'étaient simplement envolées.

Draco reporta son attention sur Terence si plein de vie qui semblait ravis de pouvoir discuter avec lui et passer du temps dehors. Draco n'avait pas osé leur demander en quoi constituait leur journée jusqu'alors mais il avait néanmoins compris que leur quotidien était nettement plus agréable depuis qu'ils avaient la reposante mission qu'était de le surveiller. Même Zacharias, d'habitude si vindicatif à son sujet, semblait accepter sa présence de bonne grâce maintenant.

Terence était d'un optimisme à tout épreuve qui faisait sourire Draco alors que Zacharias passait son temps à se plaindre et maudire la vie, mais Draco voyait qu'il ne le détestait pas aussi fort qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraitre. Le Poufsouffle les surveillaient toujours du coin de l'œil et s'assurait toujours que les deux garçons avaient tout ce dont ils aient besoin et Draco appréciait réellement ces petites attentions. Pour lui, le blond ressemblait moins à un nuisible qu'à un gros nounours maintenant. Il y avait aussi le fait que Terence était d'une naïveté touchante et ne voyait pas le regard qui le couvait mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Draco qui s'amusait toujours des réactions maladroites et bourrus de Zacharias quand il y faisait allusion. Une atmosphère légère c'était installé entre eux trois et Draco en venait presque à oublier ses angoisses et le danger qui planait toujours au dessus de sa tête.

Presque.

Sa santé restait fragile et il était tombé malade aussitôt que la température se fut un peu rafraichie. Il fut cloué au lit un jour entier et cela fut éprouvant pour son morale déjà vacillant. Maintenant, il marchait couvert avec un sort de réchauffement et sous la vigilance constante et étouffante de Zacharias qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre effort ou de profiter autant qu'il l'aurait voulu du jardin. Cependant, il ne s'en plaignit par car il sentait sa faiblesse. Il avait constamment froid malgré les sorts apposés sur ses vêtements et les thés bouillant que les elfes de maison se faisaient un devoir d'apporter lui même où qu'il soit dans le manoir. Les tremblements ne le quittaient plus bien qu'ils soient léger et son tint palissait de jour en jour. Il y avait aussi le fait que la fièvre le harcelait, montant parfois de manière inquiétante durant la nuit pour redevenir qu'un rappel dérangeant de sa faiblesse en pleine journée. Il ne disait rien mais la peur le rongeait. Il mourrait et il le sentait.

-Et bien nous y sommes allées, répondit le petit Serpentard en essayant d'amadouer un paon avec Draco (sans grand succès), au début c'était génial. En tant que Serpentard nous avions enfin le respect des autres maisons même si c'était en grande partie du à la peur des représailles je te l'accorde. Plus personnes n'osaient me jouer des vilains tours quand les adultes avaient le dos tourné, je me sentais libre de me balader comme je le voulais dans le château. Nous avons même recrutés quelques nouveaux membres et je me sentais plus libre je te l'avoue … mais bien vite il y a eut des tensions.

-Entre les résistants et les mangemorts ?

-Non, répondit Terence avec tristesse, entre les sang-pur et les autres mangemorts. Les sang-pur de Serpentard rabaissaient les sang-mêlés ou même les sang-pur qui ne faisaient pas partie de la maisons serpentard et les Carrow prenaient un malin plaisir à observer le conflit grossir. Ils torturaient les élèves, dit-il en baissant la voix. Certains élèves ont même disparu, continua-t-il alors que ses épaules tressautaient légèrement, Lovegood est pourtant une sang-pur … personne n'était à l'abri. Et nous avons vite compris que notre statu de Serpentard ne nous protégeait pas, dit-il avec amertume. Pour eux, nous leur devions le respect, nous devions les servir, nous étions les larbins !

-Quoi ?

Draco resta bouche bée alors que sa voix se brisait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que de telle chose se déroulait à Poudlard. Comme la grande majorité des sorciers d'Angleterre, Poudlard avait été sa maison et entendre qu'il s'y déroulait de telle chose lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le temps qui semblait s'être arrêté repris son cours quand Draco éternua après le passage d'une brise fraîche qui le fit frissonner. Il avait froid. Zacharias du le sentir car d'un sort marmonné entre ses dents, la température des vêtements de Draco augmenta. Il remercia le blond d'un hochement de tête et ramena ses mains contre son torse avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre en attendant que Terence poursuive son explication.

-Bien sûr, jamais quand le directeur était là, s'empressa de clarifier Terence comme si porter atteinte à la réputation de Severus était un crime grave. Le professeur Rogue est sévère, mais juste, affirma Terence avec un peu plus de conviction. Mais il a été appelé longuement en début d'année scolaire et là …

-Longdubas a mené les troupes, continua Zacharias avec ce qui semblait être du respect dans la voix. Il a caché les plus faibles et les premières années je ne sais comment dans le château. Il a été torturé mais il c'est battu et les élèves se sont soulevés. Et certains l'ont rejoint.

Les épaules de Terence s'affaissèrent et Draco comprit qu'il y avait bien plus que ce qu'ils voulaient bien dire derrière tout ça.

-Vous … ?

-Nous avons suivis Longdubas, avoua Zacharias en défiant Draco du regard de dire quelque chose. Et je suis fier d'avoir eut l'honneur de me battre à ses côtés.

Draco relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de retenir. Si Zacharias lui en voulait tant, ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il avait été chez l'ennemie ou qu'il était revenu la queue entre les jambes … c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage de se battre. Le jeune homme ressentit un élan de sympathie pour le Poufsouffle à l'air revêche et son regard s'adoucit considérablement quand il regardait le blond.

-Et on a perdu, termina Terence d'une voix nouée qu'il éclaircie en toussant légèrement. Londubas a servit d'exemple, mais il a tenu bon. Il … je ne savais pas à quel point il était fort et courageux. Il a prit la majorité de la punition à la place des élèves. C'est un héros. Certains élèves se sont échappés dans la forêt interdite mais on a retrouvé quelques corps, dit-il en fermant les yeux, d'autres sont toujours cachés dans le château et Longdubas n'a jamais parlé. Ils ont voulu essayer le veritaserum mais les réserves de l'école étaient épuisées et je ne pense pas que Rogue acceptera de les fournir encore.

-Il faut croire qu'on ne les connaissait pas vraiment, dit Draco avec tristesse en songeant à l'enfant rondouillard et maladroit qu'avait été le Griffondor. Mais … vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là alors ?

Il n'osa pas formuler sa question. Même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir du visage de Terence et qu'il n'avait pas vu Zacharias depuis un an, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que le petit Terence ait été torturé, ni Zacharias ou même qu'ils aient choisis de rejoindre les mangemorts. Il ressentit un profond dégout et se demanda finalement ce qu'il faisait là. Au moins, se dit-il avec tristesse, Sirius ne faisait du mal qu'à lui, alors que chaque personne dans ce manoir faisait souffrir des gens, tous les jours.

-Longdubas nous a protégé, dit Terence avec une émotion forte dans la voix, il n'a pas révélé nos noms même sous la torture.

-Mais ils ont pratiqués la legilimencie sur certains élèvent et ils ont eut les infos sur Weasley fille, cracha Zacharias avec tant de colère que cela fit sursauter les deux garçons, heureusement, elle ne savait pratiquement rien. Mais ils ont eut le nom de la plus part des Serpentards qui avaient retourné leur veste et un passage secret qu'ils ont condamnés. On a avait fait fuir la plus part des premières années par là.

-Ils ont rassemblées les frères et sœurs des plus agés et les ont pris comme otages, dit Terence avec tristesse. Ceux qui n'avaient aucune famille se sont vus prendre leur meilleurs amis ou leur compagnon après un interrogatoire musclés et pour bien nous prouver qu'ils avaient le pouvoir et l'autorité absolue, ils les ont torturés, pendant des jours.

-Qui … qui a été pris pour vous ? S'inquiéta Draco.

-Personne, avoua Terence avec soulagement tinté d'amertume.

-Mais qu'on-t-il fait pour te faire obéir ?

Terence baissa soudainement les yeux et ne parla plus. Draco passa immédiatement sa main dans le dos de l'adolescent pour le réconforter et s'excusa de lui avoir posé la question en lui assurant qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre.

-C'est moi l'otage.

-Quoi ? Demanda Draco alors qu'il avait du mal à assimiler ce que disait l'adolescent.

-Mon père commence à se faire un nom, expliqua-t-il. Il a gravit les échelons et mène une carrière prestigieuse au ministère.

-Dans quel service ? Demanda Draco car il ne se souvenait pas d'un Millers mais cela pouvait s'expliquer si jamais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de travailler avec son père.

-Au service de renseignement, soupira Terence. Ils m'ont amené ici et emprisonné. Ils ont voulus faire chanter mon père.

-Mais pourquoi … ?

Il n'osa pas terminer sa question. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas enfermé dans les cachots si effectivement c'était le cas.

-Ils m'auraient tué. Ils ont tué tous les autres. Alors j'ai demandé à les rejoindre, dit-il tristement. Ils ne m'en pensaient pas capable, dit-il alors qu'il émettait un petit sourire sans joie, mais j'ai fais mes preuves. Et mon père m'a renié.

Draco déglutit péniblement alors qu'il imaginait le petit Terence rondouillard et si plein de vie accomplir une mission. Vu le visage torturé du garçon, cela le hantait toujours donc Draco pu très bien imaginer le genre de choses qu'on lui avait demandé d'accomplir.

-Oh non, ne pu s'empêcher de souffler Draco en imaginant ce qui avait du arriver au garçon.

Il sentit à la crispation du corps du jeune garçon et il devina sans peine qu'il l'avait blessé. Draco ne réfléchit pas plus et serra Terence dans ses bras de toutes ses maigres forces, les surprenant tous les deux. Il frotta son dos avec énergie comme pour le réchauffer et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il s'en fichait en fin de compte.

-Tu es si courageux, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire pour le réconforter. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eut ton courage, avoua-t-il avec sincérité. Mais je te comprends, au moins un peu. Quand on m'a marié à Black, j'ai demandé à être déshérité. Je ne voulais pas que les ennemis de mes parents profitent de leur héritage pour leur nuire. Ton père sait ce que tu as fait pour lui ?

-Non et il ne le saura sûrement jamais, dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Draco le serra une nouvelle fois contre son lui et le garçon accepta l'étreinte avec désespoir. Le blond lui laissa tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir se reprendre et lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent. Draco était essoufflé après son petit monologue et sa respiration siffla deux fois avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser. Terence s'éloigna de lui pour l'aider à s'allonger sur l'herbe tranquillement. Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns du garçon pour les ébouriffer un peu dans un geste affectueux qui sembla redonner toute sa joie à Terence. Le jeune homme entendit vaguement Zacharias marmonner quelque chose dans son dos avant qu'une écharpe ne s'enroule autour de son cou et qu'une cape ne soit rajoutée sur ses épaules. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir avec son tint blafard et ses doigts squelettiques qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler mais il refusait de s'allonger dans un lit à attendre que les choses se fassent. Il avait choisi, il mourrait en voyant le soleil, plus jamais il ne resterait enfermé.

-Et toi Zacharias ? Demanda Draco en ayant soudainement très peur pour le blond.

Celui-ci ne dit rien mais Draco vit son masque se tourner vers le jeune Serpentard insouciant et Draco comprit sans qu'il ait besoin de mot.

-Mais, le ton de la voix de Draco diminua jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons soient obligés de se pencher pour l'entendre, vous pouvez vous enfuir non ? Vous passer la journée à me suivre, vous n'avez qu'à courir par là, dit-il en pointant un coin du jardin avec un doigt qui dépassa à peine de son manteau, 10 min et vous sortez des limites des barrières.

-Non, répondit sèchement Zacharias en remettant brusquement le blond sur ses pieds. Il est l'heure de rentrer.

Draco ne comprit pas le brusque changement d'humeur du Poufsouffle et il lança un regard plein d'incompréhensions à Terence qui les suivaient en silence. Le jeune homme balaya alors l'espace devant lui avec sa main et Draco tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il lui montrait. Il ne comprit pas ce que le geste de Terence signifiait. Lui ne voyait que les magnifiques allées du jardins avec des hais taillées avec soin par les elfes de maisons, les paons qui se pavanaient au soleil, les marches qui menaient à l'intérieure du manoir. Il n'y avait rien à voir. Soudain, son regard fut attiré vers un mouvement et il vit un elfe de maison qui s'affairait à tailler parfaitement un rosier pour en faire une haie. Il se détourna vite de l'activité peu intéressante et tendit machinalement son manteau à l'elfe de maison qui leur ouvrit la porte. Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs déserts et Draco comprit enfin ce qui le dérangeait quand il croisa le regard sévère d'un des portraits.

-Nous ne sommes jamais seul, comprit-il avec effroi.

Il savait que dans le manoir, ils étaient surveillés de partout. Les tableaux, les elfes, les mangemorts, les sortilèges … aucun moyen que Zacharias et Terence n'initient une action sans que cela ne se sache, raison pour laquelle ils se baladaient en toute liberté.

-Tu as compris, dit Zacharias sans détourner les yeux du couloir, ils savent déjà tout ce qu'il y à savoir de toi, et tu ne partiras que s'ils souhaitent que tu t'en ailles.

-Personne … ?

-Diane Carter a essayé.

Il se souvenait vaguement de cette fille. Elle avait étudié à Poudlard chez les Serpentard. Elle était pour lui une parfaite inconnue, mais en même temps, restait tellement proche.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Draco en serrant le bras de Zacharias alors que sa voix grimpait dangereusement dans les aigus.

-Elle est morte.

Draco fut ramené dans sa chambre et enfermé. Il frissonna. Il se sentait un peu agar et passablement perturbée car la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait ébranlé sa petite bulle de confort qu'il refusait de quitter depuis son arrivée. Il ressentit de nouveau la présence de la peur et soudainement, il ne pu plus supporter la vue de sa main aux doigts amputés.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit dans l'espoir de faire passer son sentiment d'étourdissement. Epuisé, il finit par s'allonger et se glissa sous la couette. Il passa une main fraîche sur la peau de son ventre tendue et se sentit rassuré en sentant la chaleur de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se reposer et apaiser son esprit agiter. Le visage de Remus s'imposa derrière ses paupières.

Il ressentit une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume et essaya de chasser le souvenir de sa confession ratée en se tournant et en se retournant dans le lit. Il finit par se débattre dans les draps et les renversa sur le sol avant de faire subir le même sort à ses oreillers. S'agiter ainsi l'avait épuisé mais il était satisfait car son esprit était de nouveau vide.

Il se recoucha avant de sursauter en entendant un bruissement et en ressentant une sensation étrange contre sa tête. Il se releva d'un bon, le cœur battant, avant de se détendre en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. Il prit l'enveloppe et la tourna entre ses mains pour essayer de découvrir l'identité de son expéditeur. Il songea immédiatement au seigneur des ténèbres car c'était le seul à le visiter dans sa chambre, mais il chassa rapidement cette idée car la lettre se trouvait sous son oreiller. C'était donc un message volontairement dissimulé.

Curieux et un peu inquiet, il finit par l'ouvrir et découvrit un cours message qu'il lu soigneusement :

 _« Draco,_

 _Tes parents ont été prévenus de ta présence en ces lieux, ils s'inquiètent._

 _Black a disparu._

 _Ne laisse pas ton esprit s'endormir._

 _RL. »_

Inquiet, Draco regarda autour de lui et finit par enrouler le message dans du papier toilette et le jeta dans la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse. Complètement démuni, il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et se pris la tête entre les mains.

Severus sortit de la cheminée dans une envolée de cape dont lui seul avait le secret. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas vif et progressa dans le manoir jusqu'à se rendre dans la salle où il se savait attendu. Il frappa d'un coup sec à la porte avant d'entrer et de s'incliner brièvement pour saluer son maître et les personnes présentent.

-Severus, l'invita le seigneur des ténèbres, nous t'attentions.

Severus resta silencieux.

-Rokwood a besoin de potions, tu les lui fourniras.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Non, répondit simplement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il hocha la tête et planta son regard perçant brièvement dans ceux de Rokwood dans l'espoir d'effleurer son esprit. Il n'entrevit qu'une image mais ce fut amplement suffisant pour confirmer ses craintes. Draco se trouvait quelque part ici.

-Où se trouve Black ?

Severus se concentra de nouveau sur le seigneur des ténèbres et il s'efforça de laisser disponible des souvenirs insignifiants tel que les soins effectuer sur le visage de Black ou encore sa paperasse à Poudlard. Ces temps-ci, il n'avait fait que jongler entre l'Ordre, le groupuscule mené par la vieille Lake et la protection discrète des enfants à Poudlard si bien que son esprit était plein de souvenirs plutôt accablant pour son rôle d'espion. Habituellement, son travail de professeur lui permettait d'avoir en tête ses leçons insipides mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait d'activité innocente. Et il refusait de songer à Danitza car ça la mettrait en danger quoi qu'elle en dise. En plus, ils n'étaient pas en bon terme actuellement. Elle l'avait jeté dehors après une discussion plutôt houleuse où il avait lâché quelques mots malheureux qu'il regrettait déjà. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, même durant les réunions avec Lake. Si au début, Severus était trop amer et rancunier pour se remettre en question maintenant, il s'en voulait. Il avait blessé la médicomage alors qu'elle avait simplement voulu être honnête avec lui. Après il est certain qu'il n'accepterait sans doute jamais la situation mais il pouvait au moins la comprendre. Mais comme avec Lily quand il avait simplement parlé sans réfléchir et il s'en mordait les doigts. Etait-il destiné à répéter les mêmes erreurs inlassablement ? Donc il préférait choisir soigneusement les informations qu'il lâcherait et orienté le Lord vers ce que lui désirait montrer.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au visage de Black ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Draco l'a blessé en tentant de s'enfuir de leur lieu de résidence, expliqua Severus. S'il avait visé, il aurait débarrassé le monde d'un nuisible, dit-il avec franchise.

Voldemort ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner face à la rancœur toujours présente dans le cœur de son mangemort.

-Cependant, Black est partit, continua Severus. Personne ne sait où et il n'a contacté personne depuis son départ.

-Pourquoi est-il partit ?

-Ses petits copains ont découvert quel genre de monstre il était quand il a avoué avoir maltraité Draco pendant une année, siffla-t-il, il n'est plus le bienvenu parmi eux. Et il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en repentir.

-Comment ça ?

-Black est fou, asséna-t-il. Je l'ai toujours dit et personne n'a voulu m'entendre. Maintenant ils s'en mordent les doigts. Ce type est totalement malsain et instable. Il a l'air d'avoir des remords mais ça ne durera qu'une seconde avant qu'il trouve une nouvelle occasion de nous empoisonner de sa présence. Si vous voulez nous en débarrasser de nouveau, je me porte volontaire, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Il avait dit ça sur un coup de tête mais il estimait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il pourrait maquiller la mort de Black et le garder tant que Violette en avait besoin. Ça arrangerait leur plan si c'était lui qui était chargé de trouver Black.

-Si prompte à me servir, dit Voldemort avec un ricanement amusé, non Severus, quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge.

Severus soupira avec résignation mais se plia à l'avis du seigneur des ténèbres. Il faudra qu'il envoie un message à Lake pour lui dire que Black était recherché. Cela compliquait considérablement leur tâche. Lupin n'avait aucune nouvelle de Black et personne ne l'avait croisé dans sa meute apparemment. Il ne c'était pas non plus présenté à la clinique de Danitza et Lupin avait déjà parcouru tous les lieux connus de Black et lui sans succès.

-Je désire être là quand il recevra enfin la punition qu'il mérite.

-Cela va de soit, concéda le mage noir. Et l'Ordre ?

-Ils ont du mal à s'organiser, dit Severus, la « désertion » de Black et la disparition de Potter a fragilisé les rangs et ça sans compter les disputes intestines.

Les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres brillèrent de contentement alors qu'il demandait de plus amples détails. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait du rapport de Severus (qui avait sciemment omis le retour de Potter ou sa révélation sur les horcruxes), il passa à un autre sujet.

-Les Carrow m'ont fait part de ton manque de coopération.

Severus se crispa.

-Je n'ai plus de Veritaserum c'est vrai, mais c'est seulement car ils ont épuisés mes réserves lors de leur première rafle sur les élèves.

-Tu ne leur en a pas fourni depuis, fit remarquer Voldemort d'un ton doucereux qui hérissa les poils du potionniste.

-Cette potion est compliquée, longue et gourmande en ingrédient plutôt difficile à obtenir, dit-il pour se justifier. Je ne peux pas en faire sur demande.

-Oh si Severus tu peux, persiffla le seigneur des ténèbres, et la prochaine fois que tu oublieras ta place, je chargerai personnellement cette femme de te transmettre le message.

Severus frémit alors que son masque d'impassibilité jusque la inébranlable se fendilla. Le seigneur des ténèbres avaient percé ses défenses et avait entrevu Danitza. Il s'était laissé, le temps de discuter de son ennemi de toujours, emporté par les émotions et ça avait suffit pour que Voldemort effleure son esprit plus loin qu'il ne le pensait.

-Je n'oublierai plus, assura-t-il alors que sa bouche se remplissait d'une salive acide.

Il s'en alla aux côtés de Rokwood quand le Lord le congédia et Bellatrix pénétra dans la pièce une dizaine de minute plus tard.

-J'ai une mission pour toi ma douce.

-Avec plaisir maître, susurra Bellatrix.

-Notre maître des potions est de nouveau amoureux, va et trouve moi cette Danitza. Severus travaille toujours mieux sous la pression, dit-il avant de s'esclaffer aux côtés de sa fidèle.


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour à tous,

Alors voilà un petit chapitre que j'étais impatiente de poster ! Ce chapitre traite exclusivement d'un couple secondaire, à savoir Severus et Danitza, et leur relation compliquée. Ce chapitre me plait autant qu'il me stresse car il aborde plusieurs sujets plutôt délicat et d'actualité je trouve. Je vous laisse juger par vous même.

Je tiens à préciser qu'à un moment, je parle de religion. Je ne suis pas croyante mais plusieurs membres de ma famille et des amis très proche le sont. J'en parle peut-être maladroitement, et je ne nomme pas de religion volontairement, mais j'en parle comme on m'en a parlé dans les grandes lignes. Je respecte les religions et j'ai apprécié que mes parents me laissent le choix de me faire ma propre opinion sur ce sujet. Bref, je ne tiens pas du tout à m'avancer sur un sujet que je ne maîtrise pas.

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop maladroite dans la manière dont je traite le sujet.

 **Alissa Roselmack** : Alors je tiens à te rassurer! Non "Tonton Voldy" n'a pas craquotté sur Draco (quel horreur!). Désolé pour ses doigts mais ... bon j'aurai pu faire pire ;) (et j'y ai fortement pensé, à la base ce n'est pas juste des doigts qu'il perdait mais plutôt ses deux jambes).  
Je ne suis pas cruelle au point de faire Draco se frotter à Voldemort pour récupérer le médaillon! Et d'ailleurs, Draco ignore toujours de quoi il s'agit. Il le désire mais pas au point de tout sacrifier vu qu'il a été arraché à son influence quand Voldemort l'a récupéré. Si il avait du s'enfuir, il aurait abandonné le médaillon purement et simplement.

 **merguez** : Quel cruauté! x) tu n'as pas une once de pitié pour la pauvre Danitza. Zacharias et Terence peuvent être des alliés pour Draco, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Ça n'aura échappé à personne que Zacharias est amoureux de Terence et malheureusement si il avait un choix à faire, Draco serait sacrifié sans état d'âme.

 **MeIina** : Ma méthode contre les baisses de morale, tu met tes écouteurs, des bonnes chaussures et tu pars. Marche en ville sans penser à rien et sans but jusqu'à ce que ton esprit soit totalement vide. Profite de ta promenade, rentre, douche toi et ensuite c'est reparti. Méthode testé et approuvée durant mes années de classe prépa ;). (Evite de marcher la nuit et dans les endroits chelou quand même).

 **kymaniwu** : Rien n'est sûr pour Draco et du coup pour Danitza aussi. Elle est officiellement en danger maintenant.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Danitza était inquiète. Elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure devant ses patients ou Severus, mais seule dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses cheveux dont les boucles s'emmêlaient à une vitesse affolante, elle s'autorisait à exprimer son inquiétude.

Elle était arrivée en Angleterre il y a seulement quelques années et c'était installée dans ce petit cabinet. Elle avait entendu les histoires sur la guerre, comme tout le monde, mais elle ne s'en était jamais souciée. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle était coincée dedans.

Elle mentirait en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas songé à partir. En réalité, elle avait déjà préparé ses valises et son prochain voyage. Mais elle avait reçu un coup de cheminette urgent en pleine nuit et elle c'était retrouvée à soigner un homme qui avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et un adolescent dans un état critique. A partir de cet instant, elle avait su qu'elle ne partirait pas. Pas comme ça alors qu'on avait encore besoin d'elle. C'était peut-être bête, mais il n'avait suffit que d'une personne.

Elle fit une grimace à son reflet alors qu'elle se traitait d'idiote. Elle avait retardé son départ pour Draco car il avait perdu la mémoire et était dans un état de faiblesse affligent. En tant que médecin, elle n'avait pas pu l'abandonner à son sort. Puis … puis il y avait eut Severus. Elle ne pensait pas s'intéresser à un homme tel que lui à la base. Severus n'était pas beau. Il ne se mettait pas en valeur, ne prenait pas véritablement soin de lui et semblait résigner à vivre seul et à se complaire dans sa solitude. Cependant ses commentaires tranchants, ses discussions pleines d'esprit et son humour particulier l'avaient aidé à considérer cet homme sous un nouveau jour. Elle avait découvert un homme charment bien que possédant un caractère piquant. Elle c'était étonnée de son manque de partenaire compte tenu de ces étonnantes qualités. Elle préférait largement sortir avec un homme qui a de la conversation et qui savait la stimuler qu'avec un bellâtre avec qui elle ne partageait rien.

Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle connaissait ses charmes et savait en jouer. Aussi, elle avait vu sans peine qu'elle lui plaisait et elle en avait usé et abusé pour le faire craquer. Mais ce qui n'était qu'un simple amusement au début, c'était rapidement transformé en quelque chose d'autre. Severus, une fois engagé, avait montré une facette de lui méconnue de tous. C'était un homme attentif, d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, protecteur, dévoué, et surtout, affamé d'amour. Elle avait été très surprise car c'était une description qui collait bizarrement au personnage mais les révélations de sur l'amour de Severus pour Lily Potter qui avait dicté toute sa vie, avaient rendu la chose évidente. Cependant, Danitza n'était pas ainsi.

Elle aimait. Oui, comme tout le monde. Mais jamais intensément. Pas au point de tout abandonner, pas au point de tout sacrifier, pas au point de faire des promesses. A vrai dire, Severus et elle n'avaient parlé qu'une seule et unique fois de leur expérience passée. Elle avait découvert ainsi son amour pour Lily Evans et la fidélité de cet homme. Elle l'avait taquiné un peu en le comparant à un inséparable. Devant l'air perplexe du potionniste, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait une race d'oiseau, appelé inséparable, qui formait une paire pour la vie et il n'était pas rare de voir un des oiseaux mourir de chagrin à la mort de son compagnon. Severus lui avait lancé un regard noir en la remerciant pour cette comparaison peu flatteuse. Elle avait rigolé avec amusement et l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était une qualité qu'elle respectait. Puis, il lui avait demandé si elle aussi pouvait être comparé à un inséparable. Elle lui avait avoué que non. Danitza était libre, autant dans son corps que son esprit. Alors elle était plutôt le type de femme à enchainer les conquêtes et surtout à ne jamais se poser. Elle lui avoua même ne pas avoir eut de relations exclusives depuis une dizaine d'année. Elle avait compris avec le type de vie qu'elle souhaitait mener (son travail, ses voyages, le militantisme, la vie en zone à risque), qu'elle ne souhaitait pas impliquer quelqu'un ni se voir contrainte par la présence d'un amant ou d'une amante. Severus avait été choqué.

Ils avaient eut leur plus grosse dispute à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'une femme respectable puisse désirer être volage et ça avait vexé Danitza qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était avec elle malgré son « évidente dépravation ». Puis Severus lui avait demandé d'un ton amer si justement, il était le seul à partager sa couche. Elle l'avait mis dehors.

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus revus et elle était inquiète.

Elle avait bien entendu voulu le recontacter. Mais elle était vexée, terriblement vexée. Il lui était arrivé d'entretenir 2 ou 3 relations en même temps dans le passé ou même d'explorer dans pans de sa sexualité inédite et insoupçonné, mais ça ne se faisait jamais sans l'accord des partenaires. Elle ne sortait jamais avec des hommes mariés à moins que la femme soit dans la confidence et d'accord avec tout cela, et encore. Elle avait rencontré des hommes dont l'épouse soumise donnait son accord malgré sa peine. Là, elle refusait purement et simplement quoi qu'en dise les hommes. Elle ne sortait non plus jamais avec des mineurs, et les termes de leur relation était toujours très clair. Ainsi, ses compagnons savaient toujours que leur relation était (généralement) non exclusive, qu'elle ne faisait rien sans protection et test de santé et que leur relation était tout le temps à court terme car elle ne restait jamais très longtemps au même endroit.

Alors elle avait été blessée quand il l'avait accusé de la tromper ou d'être une femme facile. Elle n'était pas facile, elle aimait juste le plaisir de la chair comme tout le monde. Elle avait juste eut la possibilité de l'exprimer grâce à son parcours. Si elle était restée dans sa famille à Cuba, elle aurait épousé un sorcier de bonne famille à sa majorité et n'aurait probablement connu que lui. Alors elle ne pensait pas faire quelque chose de mal et ne s'attendait pas à être jugé aussi sévèrement pour son honnêteté.

Mais après quelques jours de réflexions où elle avait pu prendre un peu de recul, elle avait admis que Severus aurait de toute façon pensé ainsi. Les sorciers britanniques étaient renfermés sur eux même et sur leur tradition depuis si longtemps qu'il était normal finalement que son « exotisme » paraisse choquant. Elle comprenait que cet homme qui n'avait jamais quitté sa terre natale et qui en plus n'avait connu qu'un nombre restreint de femme dans sa vie, ne puisse pas la comprendre.

Elle comprenait, mais ça la blessait tout de même.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa coiffeuse et en sortit les deux passeports ainsi que tous les papiers qu'elle avait préparés pour sa fuite. La Chine. Elle c'était dit que c'était un bon endroit pour pouvoir enrichir ses connaissances en tant que médicomage et qui ferait sûrement plaisir à Severus en tant que potionniste. Elle contempla le passeport qu'elle avait discrètement fait préparé pour Severus ainsi que les Visa et se dit avec tristesse qu'elle n'en aurait sûrement plus besoin. Leur histoire était vouée à l'échec si ils ne faisaient pas un pas vers l'autre.

Elle soupira tristement et se promis d'appeler Severus ce soir. Il était trop fier pour faire le premier pas et il avait sûrement une très mauvaise opinion d'elle. Elle tenait au moins à rectifier ça si même s'ils ne revenaient pas ensemble.

Danitza sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand et qu'elle vint frapper contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle posa sa main contre son cœur et lâcha sa baguette quand elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que de Severus. L'homme avait le visage toujours aussi austère mais elle remarqua à son tint grisâtre et au léger tremblement de ses mains qu'il semblait éprouvé. Elle ravala donc un commentaire piquant sur ses manières et traversa la chambre en deux enjambés sans se soucier de ses cheveux à moitié coiffé et de son pyjama informe pour venir le tirer par la main et l'asseoir sur le lit. Elle lui apporta un thé qu'il repoussa sans même lui jeter un regard. Inquiète, elle s'assit prêt de lui et commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa robe stricte mais il la repoussa de nouveau. Elle failli s'impatienter mais il se tourna finalement vers elle et la tint contre lui en humant ses cheveux. Elle songea un instant à lui conseiller à se pas mettre son nez dans la glue d'aloe verra (elle en avait plusieurs pieds sur son balcon et elle s'en servait pour ses produits de beauté et ses cheveux) avant de se raviser. Elle resta donc silencieuse et lui caressa simplement le dos en attendant qu'il soit prêt à parler. Cependant, elle finit par s'impatienter quand de longues minutes se furent écoulées.

-Severus.

Il soupira et se détacha d'elle avant de se lever et de gagner la salle de bain. Elle le suivit et lutta un instant avec lui quand il voulu lui fermer la porte au nez. Agacée, elle força la serrure avec sa baguette et pénétra dans la pièce où le mettre de potion se débarrassait de ses robes. Il lui tourna immédiatement le dos, gêné de se montrer nu devant elle même si il songeait que Danitza n'accepterait pas qu'il lui tourne le dos ainsi. Et ça n'y coupa pas car la main sur son épaule le força à se retourner pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Il eut presque envi de sourire face à l'emportement de la médicomage. Elle n'avait aucune patiente et il commençait réellement à la connaître par cœur.

-Severus, gronda-t-elle, qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne débarquerait pas chez elle ainsi pour venir lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Alors, ça voulait dire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, et quelque chose de grave s'il revenait chercher un refuge ici après leur dernière dispute.

-Rien.

-Pas à moi, dit-elle sèchement, tu arrives chez moi désemparé et tu espères m'éviter ? Si c'était vraiment ton intention, tu n'avais qu'à rentrer à Poudlard.

-Ça ne te concerne pas, dit-il d'un ton qu'il réservait généralement à Potter quand il voulait le faire battre en retraite.

-Oh si ça me concerne Severus.

-Non.

-Tu m'épuises, dit-elle avec agacement en détachant l'élastique de ses cheveux.

Le maître des potions finit de retirer sa chemise et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il ne se souciait plus de sa nudité car Danitza s'en fichait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais initié de contact plus intime que les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Severus n'avait rien initié non plus car l'attitude de sa compagne le déstabilisait et le blessait quelque part. Il se sentait repoussant et le manque d'intérêt de la cubaine pour son corps lui semblait une meilleure indication que n'importe quel mot. Elle lui avait dit avoir enchainé les hommes et parfois quelques femmes et lui … elle ne le regardait pas. C'était terriblement difficile à encaisser et il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec lui. Voulait-elle s'assurer de l'efficacité de ses charmes en faisant fondre même la chauve-sourie des cachots ? Ou était-ce encore une affreuse plaisanterie comme on lui en avait jouer dans sa jeunesse ? Etait-il un passetemps ? Ou il y avait-il quelqu'un qui attendait la jeune femme quelque part et auprès de qui elle avait promis de retourner ? Il ne comprenait pas et il n'était pas sûr que la vérité lui plaise.

Il lui tourna donc le dos et retira son dernier vêtement avant de pénétrer dans la douche. Il alluma l'eau et se plaça immédiatement sous le jet brulant. Il soupira d'aise, se sentant immédiatement mieux et aurait sûrement oublié Danitza et leur discussion désagréable si elle n'avait pas soudainement tiré le rideau de douche et poussé sur le côté sans sommation pour prendre sa place sous le jet.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'aventurer sur son corps et il se demanda soudainement ce qu'il faisait là. Elle était belle. Elle ne ressemblait pas au canon de beauté des sorciers anglais qui aimaient les sorcières filiformes à la beauté glacée. Danitza n'était pas ainsi. La cubaine avait une belle peau brune sans imperfection et au reflet dorée. Elle était pulpeuse, avec des hanches larges et des cuisses épaisses. Elle avait des fesses rondes et dessinées, le genre de fesse que Severus n'avait jamais espéré entrevoir un jour et qui le faisait rougir durant son adolescente. Son ventre présentait des rondeurs féminines qui accompagnaient à ses petites poignées d'amour. Ses seins, rond et ferme, s'accordaient parfaitement à son corps tout en rondeur féminine. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle présentait une légère pilosité visiblement entretenue au pubis. Les femmes qu'il avait connu n'en avait pas et il lui semblait se souvenir avoir concocter des potions de beauté pour Lily durant sa scolarité.

-Ne croit pas que nous avons terminé cette conversation, dit-elle quand elle remarqua qu'il restait silencieux.

Elle se tourna vers lui après avoir rincé ses cheveux qui atteignait la naissance de ses fesses une fois mouillées et présenta à Severus le gel douche. Il l'accepta silencieusement et en versa également dans les mains de la cubaine qui se tourna de nouveau pour commencer à se savonner. Il était de nouveau mal à l'aise. Elle était rayonnante à côté de lui qui se trouvait sinistre et disgracieux. Et l'apparente indifférence de la femme le perturbait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Il eut un petit mouvement de recul quand elle appuya une éponge contre son torse. Elle s'immobilisa, le regardant dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions se détende. Puis, elle entreprit de le frotter avec soin. Il grimaça par moment car elle le frottait avec énergie mais il apprécia l'attention à sa juste valeur. Il se laissa donc manipuler docilement et finit par se détendre sous le traitement vigoureux mais relaxant.

-Tu n'es pas blessé, dit-elle avant de se décaler pour qu'il puisse profiter du jet.

-Non, admit-il alors qu'il rinçait le savon.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu demander à la base. Elle avait voulu dire : « resteras-tu ? » mais elle avait ravalé ses mots. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser des questions sur une hypothétique histoire d'amour à peine débuté et du coup, facilement oubliable. Il avait besoin d'un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer. Et un pilier devait être inébranlable alors elle décida de faire taire toutes ses inquiétudes à propos de leur relation et de s'intéresser à Severus et ses préoccupations.

Il resta un moment silencieux et finit par prendre l'éponge des mains de la femme. Il eut peur d'essuyer un refus mais elle se tourna simplement et dégagea ses cheveux de son dos pour lui permettre de frotter. Il posa prudemment sa main sur son épaule, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle cherche à le fuir puis commença à frotter avec hésitation. Il pensait qu'après les derniers mots échangés où il lui avait dit des choses pas très agréables à propos du nombre d'hommes qu'elle avait hypothétiquement fréquenté, qu'elle le repousse. Après tout, c'était bien le genre de Danitza. Cependant, elle resta silencieuse et cela aida Severus à se détendre.

-Frotte, s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un moment, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Il s'agaça de son manque de romantisme et se mis à frotter avec rudesse pour la faire ravaler ses mots. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, s'appuyant simplement sur le mur pour ne pas glisser et resta silencieuse. Perdu dans ses gestes mécaniques et l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour frotter avec vigueur, il en oublia sa gêne première et lava entièrement la femme sans se soucier de la décence.

-Tu vois, dit-elle une fois qu'il eut finie, pas besoin d'être gêné.

-Oui, admit-il à contrecœur.

Elle se retourna vers lui après s'être rincée et elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. Ils restèrent longuement silencieux, à se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche prudemment et pose son front contre l'épaule du potionniste. Severus se crispa entièrement quand il sentit le corps moelleux se presser contre lui. Il sentait contre son torse le bout de ses seins avec un peu trop de précision. Il resta les bras écartés pour ne pas la toucher plus que nécessaire alors qu'il se plongeait entièrement dans l'occlumencie pour ne pas laisser son corps avoir des réactions qui serait potentiellement embarrassante.

-Ils ont Draco ?

Une terreur glacée coula dans les veines de Danitza alors qu'il imaginait le jeune garçon mort étendu dans un fossé. Elle c'était attachée plus à lui qu'elle le pensait, ou qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Mais elle se rassura avant même que Severus n'ait pu répondre. Violette leur avait déjà dit que Draco était entre les mains de l'ennemi. Et les arguments de la vieille femme étaient … solides. Alors si Violette disait qu'ils ne toucheraient pas Draco (pour l'instant), alors c'est que le blond devait aller bien.

-Oui, souffla-t-il en dégageant les cheveux de sa compagne qui collait à sa peau.

Son cœur eut un petit sursaut désagréable et elle ferma les yeux une petite seconde le temps de se reprendre.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Saisissant sa nuque, il la ramena contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Danitza ne dit rien mais elle était secrètement heureuse de le voir l'accepter.

-Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller dans ces conditions, dit-il, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Il faut en parler à Violette.

-Oui, dit-il alors qu'il passait et repassait ses mains sur sa nuque en emmêlant ses doigts dans une poignée de mèche mouillée.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te perturbe, comprit-elle alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour appuyer sa joue contre son épaule et se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Elle désespérait. Severus était infiniment doux avec elle alors même que ses mots étaient aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir parfois. Quand il la serrait ainsi, elle avait envi d'oublier les mots malheureux qu'il avait eut à son encontre. Mais Danitza n'était pas ainsi. Elle était rancunière. Et elle se félicitait d'être ainsi car elle avait accueillit trop de femmes dans son cabinet qui lui avaient racontés avoir pardonné à leur compagnon une première fois. Puis l'habitude c'était installé car elles avaient le pardon facile. Alors Danitza avait ramassé bon nombre de femmes (et parfois d'hommes mais c'était plus rare) physiquement ou psychologiquement éprouvé (quand ce n'était pas les deux à la fois). Elle refusait de vivre ça, avec personne.

Elle estimait qu'elle ne devait aimer personne plus qu'elle même à part ses enfants. Alors elle en avait fait tout un style de vie et avait abandonné chaque compagnon qui avait tenté d'être trop possessif, jaloux ou simplement ceux qui avait la parole facile. On le lui avait reproché. On lui avait dit qu'elle était trop dur, qu'elle finirait seule et malheureuse. Mais elle n'en démordait pas. Elle préférait finir seule et digne que prisonnière d'une relation où la notion de respect était un doux rêve. Alors elle se sentait à deux doigts d'abandonner Severus pour ce qu'il avait dit. Ça lui ferait de la peine, oui, beaucoup. Mais elle ne laisserait personne l'insulter ainsi. Pas par amour. Surtout pas par amour.

-Non, admit-il.

-Tu ne vas pas me le dire ?

-Non.

Elle pinça ses lèvres et se demanda jusqu'où irait sa patiente. Elle avait chassé Severus de chez elle il y a de cela quelques jours. Et quand il revenait la bouche en cœur en prenant possession des lieux comme si il était en territoire conquis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'accueillir. Parce que l'inquiétude lui tordait les entrailles.

Elle était inquiète oui. Le regard qu'avait eut le sorcier en rentrant semblait hanté. Elle savait qu'il était venu chercher du réconfort et une oreille attentive. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait obligée d'insister. Severus était le type de personne à garder jalousement ses secrets et dont les non-dits finissaient par le ronger.

-Dis le moi, exigea-t-elle avec douceur.

-Danitza, souffla-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

-Severus.

Il soupira et appuya sa joue contre le crâne de la cubaine. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos d'un air apaisant, retraçant les cicatrices et enroulant et déroulant ses cheveux ébène entre ses doigts.

-Il sait, avoua-t-il finalement.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse en prenant garde à ne pas arrêter ses caresses. Elle s'y attendait. Severus était souvent chez elle et même si elle ne doutait pas de la discrétion du maître des potions, ses disparitions paraissaient suspectes. En plus, les membres de l'ordre avaient finit par comprendre, à force de les voir ensemble, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Et enfin, elle n'avait pas arrêté ses petites escapades, quoi qu'en dise Severus et continuait de sauver les victimes des mangemorts après leur passage. D'ailleurs, elle avait aménagé chez Nelly, un petit camp provisoire pour toutes les victimes moldu. L'appartement de la jeune fille était plein à craquer si bien qu'elle dormait à présent chez Remus ( avait pris possession de la demeure de Remus qui se trouvait en territoire de sa meute). La médicomage lui avait dispensé d'une formation en accélérée des premiers secours (moldu comme sorcier) et de l'emploi de la cheminette. Nelly s'occupait des blessés seuls et l'appelait en cas d'urgence. Pour l'instant, l'Islandaise gérait parfaitement bien toute seule et avait pu réunir la première famille que Dantiza lui avait confiée avec leur parent. Alors Danitza ne s'étonna pas que l'information ait fuité avec tout ce monde au courant de leur relation.

-Il aurait su à un moment ou un autre.

-Tu es en danger.

-Depuis que j'ai rencontré Draco. Ce garçon est un aimant à problème.

-Comment peux-tu le prendre aussi calmement !

-Je ne suis pas calme contrairement à ce que tu penses. Mais si je cède à la panique, ça ne va m'avancer à rien. J'ai déjà un plan de secours.

-Si il t'attrape, ça ne servira à rien.

-Ils ne m'auront pas et tu le sais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi ! S'exclama-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

-Je ne mourrais pas pour toi, répliqua-t-elle avec rudesse. Tu n'es qu'un homme parmi 7 milliards d'individus alors je ne gâcherai certainement pas ma vie pour tes beaux yeux Severus. Si je meurs, se sera pour la cause. Pour quelque chose qui réuni et inspire les hommes. Je mourrais pour ce que je crois être bien, mais certainement pas pour _toi_.

Il était blessé au delà des mots. Parce que lui mourrait pour elle. Il tuerait pour elle. Il aurait pu commettre le pire comme le meilleur pour elle. Et ce n'était pas réciproque. Il la lâcha et s'appuya contre le mur de la douche alors que son regard sombre fixait un point derrière elle.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, siffla-t-elle pour l'empêcher de partir dans ses pensées.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton d'où suintait l'amertume et la rancœur.

-De t'auto flageller, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu es un grand romantique Severus et je respecte ça. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne te ferai pas de promesse que je sais que je suis incapable de tenir. Et je ne peux pas te promettre l'amour éternel et le sacrifice qui va avec. Je n'y crois pas. Une relation se construit au jour le jour et je ne sais pas si je cesserai de t'aimer demain, dans 10 ans ou si je t'aimerai encore après ma mort. Pour moi, seul Dieu mérite toute cette dévotion et je ne suis certainement pas Dieu.

-Ce sont des chimères.

Elle pinça les lèvres et le regarda d'un air réprobateur. Elle avait énormément voyagé et avait rencontré bon nombres de septiques, de non croyant, de fanatique et finalement, de personne en tout genre. Pourtant, aucun n'avait pu faire vaciller sa foi. Croire était son moteur, ça lui donnait de la force et du courage. Elle n'avait jamais imposé sa religion à qui conque et Severus n'aurait certainement jamais su qu'elle était croyante si ils n'avaient pas eut cette discussion. Pour elle, c'était quelque chose de privé et de terriblement intime car elle estimait que chacun avait besoin d'un guide finalement. Et elle respectait toutes les formes que pouvaient prendre ce guide, que ce soit Dieu, les esprits comme chez les animistes, la nature, un partenaire ou encore une l'amour, mais elle ne tolérait certainement pas qu'on se moque des croyances de chacun. C'était justement ce qui faisait la diversité et la beauté de ce monde.

-Comme ton amour éternel, répondit-elle avec une pointe de mesquinerie que Severus ne lui connaissait pas.

Severus faillit répliquer mais voir les points serrés de la jeune femme, son visage crispé et sa respiration saccadée qui faisait sauter sa poitrine, lui fit comprendre qu'il frôlait dangereusement les limites de sa patiente. Alors il resta silencieux, les lèvres aussi pincées que les siennes et la mine tout aussi renfrognée. Elle apprécia son silence à sa juste valeur et reconnue également qu'elle s'était emportée.

-Je ne mourrais pas, dit-elle finalement, mais si c'est le cas … c'est que ça devait en être aussi. La mort n'est qu'une étape.

-Non, dit-il, c'est la fin. Il n'y a rien après. C'est fini.

-Non, le contredit-elle avec conviction, un endroit meilleur nous attend.

L'étincelle avait rallumé les cendres.

-C'est de la connerie !

Pour lui seule les fantômes et les tableaux avaient encore une réalité après la mort. Mais le fait que toutes les âmes ne restent pas sur terre était une preuve pour Severus qu'après, une fois partie, il n'y avait rien. Juste le vide.

-Et bien j'y crois ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Comment peux-tu croire à ça ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il dévisageait son visage larmoyant avec incompréhension.

Ça lui serrait le cœur de voir les yeux rougis de la femme. L'eau sur son visage l'empêchait de voir si elle pleurait vraiment mais il s'en voulu. C'était la seconde fois qu'il la blessait en parlant sans réfléchir. Mais il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient différents. Très différent. Peut-être trop.

-J'ai la foi, affirma-t-elle avec émotion, et quoi que tu penses, quoi que tu dises, pour moi, Dieu sera toujours à mes côtés et je continuerai à prier tous les jours. Même pour toi Severus. Et il prend soin de moi si je meurs comme il prend soin de ma petite Aleja.

Severus eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine et il recula pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

-Tu … tu as une fille ?

-J'avais, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux avant de le fixer avec fermeté. Elle n'était pas prévue à la base, le père et moi avions convenu que je l'élèverai seule. Mais c'était mon rayon de soleil. Elle est morte de la Dragoncelle aux Etats-Unis. J'étais jeune et je n'avais pas l'argent pour la soigner. C'est après ça que j'ai décidé d'être médicomage.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il la gorge serrée avant de se rapprocher de nouveau d'elle pour lui apporter son soutient.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit-elle avant de renifler une fois et prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Je crois … qu'elle m'attend quelque part. J'en suis sûre. Alors pour moi Severus, quoi que tu en penses, la mort n'est qu'une étape. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai simplement peur de souffrir.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines autant ? Demanda-t-il d'un air désespéré alors qu'il la s'accrochait à elle comme à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'essuya de nouveau les yeux avant d'augmenter la température de l'eau.

-Parce que … et bien … finalement je crois que je t'aime.

Il eut le souffle coupé. Il prit son visage en coupe avec ses mains tremblantes et encra son regard sombre dans ses yeux rougis de la cubaine. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de rester digne mais échoua lamentablement. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler et Severus vit enfin les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

-Ne dit pas ces mots à la légère, la supplia-t-il, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Tu es un sombre idiot Severus Rogue, dit-elle avant de fondre en larme dans ses bras.

Il la retint quand elle chercha à sortir de la cabine de douche et il la serra contre lui sous le jet brulant alors qu'elle pleurait bruyamment. Il la consola en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Il se sentait totalement vide. Mais dans le bon sens du terme. Son inquiétude initiale c'était estompée, son esprit était blanc, il se sentait fatigué. Mais il avait retenu qu'une chose finalement. Elle l'aimait. Et ses larmes étaient la meilleure preuve dont il pouvait avoir besoin car quelque part dans son esprit, Danitza Otrez n'était pas le genre de femme à pleurer.

-Je suis un imbécile, lui dit-il avant de rigoler doucement quand elle affirma que oui.

Elle finit par se calmer au bout d'un moment. Il la laissa partir et il prit lui même un moment pour regagner ses esprits avant de la suivre dans la salle de bain. Ils se séchèrent en silence et elle utilisa sa baguette pour leur sécher les cheveux. Les cheveux de la sorcière gonflèrent instantanément pour venir entouré sa tête comme une crinière de petits frisottis indomptables. Elle enfila une culotte, enroula sa poitrine avec une serviette et retourna en face de sa coiffeuse pour dompter sa tignasse. Severus finit quand à lui de s'habiller et la rejoignit dans la chambre avant d'être surpris par le regard dur qu'elle lui lança alors qu'elle démêlait ses cheveux méthodiquement.

La porte était ouverte. Une invitation silencieuse à ce qu'il s'en aille. Il tressaillit. Elle le fixa durement, attendant qu'il fasse un mouvement mais Severus en était simplement incapable. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, dans son corps d'adolescent ingrat, faisant face à Lily Evans qui mettait fin à des années d'amitié et qui détruisait involontairement sa vie. Elle avait été la seule, sans le savoir, à avoir empêché Severus de sombrer. Sa défection avait été un choc aussi violent que son premier meurtre. Son âme avait été meurtrie si profondément qu'il avait cru mourir et n'avait plus vraiment vécu depuis. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une femme ne l'accueille dans son lit sans rien attendre de lui autre que sa présence.

Inconsciemment, il avait été tendu et il l'était toujours. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Danitza. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle ne se satisfasse uniquement de sa présence et qu'elle ne souhaite pas autre chose. Ça le blessait évidemment car il avait une fierté toute masculine à satisfaire. Mais son cœur d'enfant blessé était apaisé. Il se sentait désiré et affamé de tendresse et de douceur. Et même si Danitza était d'une sincérité désarmante et brutale, qu'elle n'était pas forcément très patiente ou débordante de gestes tendres, il prenait chacune de ses marques d'affections pour ce qu'elles étaient. Dès qu'elle se levait, qu'importe l'heure de la nuit, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien (malgré ses protestations) après une mission, son cœur se réchauffait. Quand elle le taquinait, il s'emballait. Quand elle lui souriait, il palpitait. Et finalement, il avait fondu si vite que Severus en avait presque le tournis.

Il ne voulait pas passer cette porte même si elle ne voulait pas le toucher. Même si ça lui faisait mal, rester à ses côtés malgré tout serait infiniment moins douloureux qu'être seul de nouveau. Alors cette fois-ci, il choisi de faire ce qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage de faire avec Lily à l'époque. Il lui tint tête. D'un petit informulé, il fit claquer rudement la porte. Elle frémit quand le bruit la fit sursauter mais elle refusa de baisser les yeux. Elle se leva lentement, tenant sa serviette contre sa poitrine et le contourna dans une attitude pleine de défiance qui hérissa Severus. Quand elle arriva prêt de la porte, elle l'ouvrit de nouveau en gardant la poignée dans sa main.

-Je t'invite à partir pour l'instant Severus.

Il tressaillit. Une douleur qu'il connaissait bien le heurta en plein cœur alors qu'il revoyait Lily lui tourner le dos à jamais dans ses souvenirs.

-Nous devons parler, articula-t-il si bas qu'elle peina à l'entendre.

-Quand tu seras disposé à m'entendre, répondit-elle.

Un soulagement indescriptible coula dans les veines du potionniste qui se détendit. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses jambes ne le portant plus alors qu'elle continuait à le toiser sévèrement. Elle lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer. C'était beaucoup plus que la plus part des gens avaient fait pour lui. Elle ignorait sûrement la portée qu'avait eut cette simple phrase dans l'esprit de Severus. Il avait encore moins envi de partir maintenant.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il précipitamment quand il vit qu'elle s'impatientait.

-Si tu penses que je ne suis pas digne de ta confiance, part, attaqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Danitza …

-Non Severus. Admettre que je t'aime ne me rend pas idiote. Je ne resterai pas avec un homme qui pense que je le poignarderai dans le dos à la première occasion et qui a en plus une bien piètre opinion de moi. Mes relations ont toujours été basées sur une confiance mutuelle aveugle et jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais eut à la regretter. Et quoi que tu en penses, on ne meurt pas d'une peine de cœur, quelque soit le temps qu'il faut pour s'en remettre.

Sa bouche salivait à outrance alors qu'il soutenait son regard avec peine. Elle lui semblait si fragile alors même qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui. La défection de Lily avait été comme un cataclysme pour lui. Il c'était effondré et n'avait finalement pas cherché à se relever. Elle, elle lui disait qu'elle se relèverait qu'importe la douleur qu'elle ressentirait. Il n'était pas ainsi. Il n'était pas capable de penser ainsi. Il avait l'impression que si elle le mettait dehors (et il était sûr qu'elle le ferait à la force de ses bras si la conversation s'envenimait), il en mourrait. Quelque part, Danitza l'impressionnait.

-Tu es … exceptionnelle.

-Non, la contredit-elle sèchement, juste différente de Lily Evans. Et si tu n'arrives pas à admettre que je ne suis pas la parfaite petite femme anglaise qui t'attendra derrière ses fourneaux pendant que tu iras jouer au héro, c'est moi qui te ferai partir.

Danitza n'avait rien dit quand il lui avait parlé de Lily avec tant de souffrance et de dévotion dans la voix. Elle l'avait écouté et consolé en gardant bien précieusement le fond de sa pensée pour elle. Elle _haïssait_ Lily Evans. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel et injuste mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser une femme morte et se satisfaire de son absence. Pas de sa mort, non, elle n'était pas cruelle. Juste du fait qu'elle n'était plus là pour empoisonner Severus avec son bonheur étincelant.

Danitza avait ramassé une épave qui ne voyait la vie qu'à travers un filtre nommé Lily Evans. Severus ne s'en rendait pas compte, et ne faisait certainement pas exprès, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette femme. Elle représentait son idéale et il cherchait en Danitza quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Mais il ne pouvait rien trouver car Danitza n'était simplement pas Lily. Et ça blessait Danitza autant que ça l'attristait. Elle aurait pu rompre avec Severus (enfin pour autant qu'on puisse appeler leur relation un couple car ils étaient toujours au stade tâtonnement), mais elle aurait pu mettre sa main au feu que Severus aurait été malheureux. Pas juste quelques mois. Non, Severus se serait flagellé toute sa vie. Car son rapport aux femmes étaient finalement tinté d'abandon et de déception.

Alors Danitza voulait le secouer. Il voulait qu'il se rende compte que sur terre il n'y avait pas que des Lily qui pouvaient trouver grâce à ses yeux et qu'il était temps qu'il laisse cette femme là où elle était. Ils souffraient toutes les deux de cette situation et elle pensait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre de débat. Cependant, Severus n'était plus très rationnelle quand il s'agissait d'amour et elle craignait qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Alors même si elle aurait préféré avoir cette conversation à un autre moment (surtout quand la colère qui faisait palpiter son cœur et faussait son jugement, serait redescendue), elle se faisait violence pour mettre tout à plat maintenant.

-C'est vrai, admit-il alors que sa gorge se serrait, ça me surprend tous les jours.

-Mais tu n'aimes pas ce que tu apprends.

-Pas tout, admit-il sincèrement.

-Je ne changerai pas pour toi Severus. Si tu ne m'aimes pas ainsi c'est que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, dit-elle en détournant le regard vers son miroir.

-Non, dit-il à contre cœur, tu ne dois pas changer. Nous devons simplement … nous adapter.

-Y arriveras-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air las avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. J'ai pratiqué certaines choses concernant le sexe qui te sont sûrement inconnus. J'ai eu plusieurs partenaires, hommes comme femmes. J'ai eut une fille. Je ne t'attendrai pas dans un manoir à élever tes héritiers. Je n'arrêterai ni mon travail, ni mes missions, ni de voyager. Je vais à l'église tous les dimanche Severus. Je ne t'imposerai jamais de croire en mon Dieu et de suivre ma religion, mais à respecter mes croyances. Si nous décidons d'entamer une relation, tu seras inévitablement confronter à ma religion dans une moindre mesure.

-Tu … aurais-je l'exclusivité ? Demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

Il était soudainement mal à l'aise de parler de tout cela avec elle alors même qu'il y songeait depuis longtemps. Il avait bien compris qu'ils n'avaient pas la même conception de l'amour l'un et l'autre et il voulait savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Severus tu aurais été prévenu bien avant qu'on s'implique sentimentalement si je ne voulais que du sexe.

-En aura-t-on ?

-C'est le principe d'un couple non ? Demanda-t-elle cette fois-ci réellement amusée par les insécurités du brun qui semblait sincèrement gêné de parler de sexe.

-On est un couple ?

-Nous le saurons à la fin de cette conversation, dit-elle sérieusement.

-L'imposeras-tu à tes enfants ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta religion ?

-Non, répondit-elle doucement. Je leur apprendrais ce que je sais, mais ils auront le choix.

-Même de … batifoler ?

Elle eut un petit rire avant de lancer un regard amusé vers Severus.

-Ils pourront batifoler autant qu'ils le désirent tant qu'ils le font intelligemment et de manière sûre. Je ne suis pas tombée enceinte pour m'amuser. Mon compagnon était un moldu et les moyens de protections moldus ne sont pas fiables à 100% et celui qu'on a utilisé c'est percé. C'est tout. Nous n'avons rien vu et il était déjà tard quand je m'en suis rendue compte. Mais j'ai décidé de garder Aleja seule.

-Il n'a pas voulu reconnaître l'enfant ? Demanda-t-il d'un air réellement offusqué.

La question était sortie toute seule. Il s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir demandé car il ne voulait pas lui rappeler de souvenirs douloureux mais la curiosité le rongeait. Il se sentait jaloux de cet homme avec qui elle avait partagé ce petit fragment de bonheur même si on le lui avait arraché brutalement.

-Oh non, sourit-elle avec tristesse. Il ne voulait pas d'enfants tout de suite, et surtout pas avec moi vu qu'on ne se fréquentait qu'occasionnellement, mais il a accepté de la reconnaître. Elle porte son nom. Il était là quand j'ai accouché et est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'installe avec Aleja. Puis il a disparu de nos vies, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe malade. Il a envoyé de l'argent pour les soins mais ça n'a pas suffit, elle avait de graves complications. Il est venu à l'enterrement. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Tu l'as eut à quel âge ?

-22 ans.

-Tu n'en as pas voulu d'autres ?

-Je n'ai pas un rythme de vie adapté à un enfant.

-Mais … tu en aurais fait un sans … partenaire fixe ?

Elle eut un petit ricanement tinté d'amertume et lança un regard amusé à Severus qui paraissait gêné de discuter d'une telle chose.

-Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne couche pas avec le premier venu. Je ne regarde pas les hommes en couple, mes partenaires ont toujours été prévenus de la teneur de nos rapports. Et je ne fais pas de bébé dans le dos des gens.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit-il d'un ton offusqué.

-Tu es prévenu, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'aurais pas fait d'autre enfant. Perdre Aleja a été ma plus grande douleur et je ne désire pas revivre ça.

-Tu n'en voudras plus ? Demanda-t-il avec un certain empressement.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange avant de porter son regard à ses mains et de rester silencieuse. Comprenant qu'il avait finalement mis son doigt sur _le_ sujet sensible, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui pour la réconforter. Elle se laissa faire.

-Si je m'implique avec une femme, dit-il après un instant de réflexion, ce sera totalement. Je lui serais entièrement dévoué et je ferais tout pour elle. Mais … j'ai besoin d'assurances, admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Je ne serai jamais serein à l'idée de la savoir en voyage entouré d'autres hommes, ou … ou de savoir qu'elle soit décomplexée au niveau de sa sexualité. Ce n'est pas une critique, s'empressa-t-il de dire, mais … qui me dit qu'elle ne s'ennuiera pas avec un unique partenaire ? Je ne supporterai pas un nouveau départ. Je veux quelque chose de simple Danitza. Une femme, des enfants et la paix.

-Je pourrais être ta femme, dit-elle finalement en ignorant tout le bonheur que ça engendrait chez Severus, je pourrais te promettre la fidélité pour tout le temps qu'on passera ensemble, mais des enfants …

Elle frissonna si fort contre lui que Severus sursauta. Il la serra étroitement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le crâne. Il se rendait compte alors qu'il sentait ses larmes mouiller le col de sa chemise que Danitza était plus blessée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

-Pas d'enfants, dit-il pour la rassurer.

-Tu en veux, dit-elle alors qu'elle reniflait bruyamment.

-Pas si sa te rend malheureuse.

Non, plus jamais Severus ne voulait la faire pleurer. Il l'embrassa sur le crâne.

-Soit ma femme.

-Tu n'y penses pas ?! On se connaît à peine ! Le contredit-elle d'un air réellement choqué.

-Danitza, supplia-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les joues. C'est la guerre et mon avenir est incertain … je ne veux rien regretter.

-Si tu penses être en danger partons, dit-elle brusquement alors qu'elle se relevait, le visage encore plein de larmes pour aller chercher les papiers dans sa coiffeuse. J'ai déjà tout prévu.

-Tu es exceptionnelle, dit-il dans un petit sourire tendre alors qu'il se relevait pour l'entourer de ses bras.

-Severus- !

Elle fut coupée par le baiser étourdissant que lui donna le maître des potions. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, froissant les documents qu'elle avait en main alors qu'il fourrageait dans ses cheveux avec passions en la rapprochant de lui de l'autre main. Il avait rarement sentit autant d'assurance que maintenant et le regard un peu agar qu'elle lui lança alors qu'elle prenait une petite inspiration tremblante conforta son égo mis à mal et fit palpiter quelque chose dans son ventre.

-Tu veux fuir avec moi mais pas m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire si joyeux qu'elle en fut perturbée.

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche d'un air idiot.

-On épouse pas les gens à la légère Severus. C'est un engagement à vie, dit-elle finalement après avoir rassemblé ses arguments.

-Tu n'as pas dit non, constata-t-il avec un petit sourire emprunt de sérénité.

Elle resta un instant bouche bée, totalement déstabilisée et tenta une dernière fois de protester.

-Tu devras me supporter jusqu'à ta mort.

-L'inverse est vrai.

-On fera trembler les murs de la maison, dit-elle finalement.

-A chaque dispute, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et même quand nous serons vieux, les médicomages seront obligés de nous séparer pour ne pas qu'on se tape dessus avec nos cannes.

-Je pensais que tu voulais la paix.

-J'y ai renoncé la première fois que tu as essayé de me planter une seringue dans le cou.

-Tu as essayé de m'oublietter, protesta-t-elle dans un petit rire avant qu'il ne se bloque en croisant le regard infiniment sérieux et tendre de Severus.

C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à sa meilleure amie. Son regard avait suffit à la faire craquer et quand il la regardait ainsi, elle avait envi de lui céder.

-Severus…

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et embrassa ses jointures en la regardant sans sourciller. Elle sentit son visage chauffer et pour la première fois, elle détourna les yeux.

-Se sera définitif.

-J'apprendrai, dit-il. Et tu apprendras.

-La guerre…

-Est une raison de plus pour le faire maintenant. Ou non si tu estimes que tu as peur de prendre le risque.

-Normalement tu es censé être raisonnable et mesuré.

-Jamais quand il s'agit d'amour.

-Severus, gémit-elle d'un air désespéré.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d'hésiter, dit-il avec amusement.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de rouler des yeux et de dire :

-Je veux une bague. Avec un gros diamant. Enorme.

-Bien sûr, dit-il alors qu'un petit sourire éclairait son visage si sombre habituellement.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit oui comme elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils étaient en couple. Avant ça l'avait inquiété, mais maintenant il comprenait. Et à ses oreilles raisonnait un grand OUI qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de crier. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait mais le regard qu'elle lui lançait était celui d'une femme amoureuse.

Il embrassa ses mains une fois de plus et posa sa main sur sa nuque alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Son cœur se calmait à peine. Il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait battu à tout rompre durant toute leur conversation.

-A l'église. Je veux me marier à l'église.

-Et devant un mage sorcier.

Elle hocha la tête contre son épaule.

-Et je veux que ma mère et ma famille soit là.

-Alors nous nous marierons devant le mage sorcier ici et à l'église à Cuba, proposa-t-il.

La tension quitta les épaules de Danitza qui s'appuya un peu plus contre Severus.

-Tu es un idiot Severus Rogue.

-Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour à tous,

Je vais me répéter dans ce petit paragraphe par rapport à mon autre fic mais la justification est la même: Alors non, avant que tout le monde ne se plaigne ... je ne vous ai pas oublié. Le fait est que je pars en stage à l'étranger vendredi et que pendant ce long mois, je n'aurais pas accès à mon ordi du boulot, donc à mes recherches, donc je ne pourrais pas rédiger mon mémoire. Alors je suis dans le rush pour le finir avant mon départ pour qu'il ne me reste que les correction à faire pendant mon stage. Et ce week-end, mon père était chez moi (et comme il vit à 8000 km de chez moi, quand il est là, j'en profite :). Bref, je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais j'ai du faire des sacrifices dans mon planning pour arriver à tout boucler.

Et pendant qu'on y est, je tiens également à préciser que je ne connais pas du tout l'endroit où je me rendrais (grande ville? Campagne paumé? Je ne sais pas où je me situe par rapport à ces deux extrêmes). Bref, je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer pour internet et si j'aurais assez de forfait pour publier sans payer une facture téléphone monstrueuse. Donc vous êtes prévenu. Jusqu'au 16 Juillet (date de remise de mon mémoire), je ne vous garantit plus l'assiduité de la publication mais j'essayerai toujours de publier une fois par semaine.

 **merguez** : Je comprend, c'est le risque avec les personnages ajoutés. J'ai souvent peur de vous ennuyé mais j'avoue être une fan des Slice of Life tout simple. Donc j'ai tendance à essayer de les caser. A la base je voulais faire une histoire courte ... et voilà qu'elle est longue x). Puis j'ai voulu faire très long pour avoir le temps de mettre mes petits bonus mais j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai d'autres projets à écrire. Les bonus seront rares, mais il y en aura quelques uns.  
Alors pas de panique! Il n'y a pas de romance à proprement parler entre Zacharias et Terence. Zacharias aime Terence (rappelons qu'ils n'ont que 2 ans d'écart déjà), mais Terence n'aime pas Zacharias. Et Zacharias ne lui avouera jamais ses sentiments car il sait que Terence ne l'aime pas. Leur relation n'ira pas plus loin qu'une franche amitié et qu'un friendzone digne de Jorah Mormont pour Zacharias.  
Et si tu veux un bouquin je peux te proposer Kushiel de Jacqueline Carey pour un publique averti. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton style mais j'aime bien ce livre. Sinon ... hum en science fiction j'ai beaucoup aimé la saga Dune. Et si tu veux une bande dessiné amusante avec un graphisme sympathique (qui d'ailleurs s'améliore à chaque tome), je te conseil Freak's Squeele de Florant Maudoux (en plus c'est français!) et Funéraille, du même auteur. Funéraille est un préquel de Freak's Squeel mais il peut se lire sans connaitre Freak's Squeel.

 **Luffynette** : J'aime tes petits commentaires concis et précis. Je suis sûre de ma performance comme ça ;).

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Draco était un peu préoccupé. Il avait laissé nombres de messages sous son oreiller mais ils disparaissaient simplement quand il quittait sa chambre et il ne recevait pas de réponses. Il commençait à s'impatienter. Il voulait voir ses parents, surtout maintenant qu'il sentait ses forces décliner graduellement. Il avait peur de manquer de temps.

Il ne sortait plus si souvent que ça et le mois d'Avril avait filé à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait atteint son sixième mois et commençait à voir l'avenir sous un œil un peu plus serein. Le bébé serait encore en danger si il naissait maintenant mais il aurait une chance. Et plus il tiendrait, plus les chances seraient élevées. Alors Draco obéissait sagement aux ordres de Rokwood et prenait ses potions sans sourciller. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer de toute façon. Cependant, Rokwood était inquiet. Les doses étaient maintenant trop forte et trop rapprochées pour que cela reste sans conséquence. Il avait ainsi appris que même si l'enfant naissait en bonne santé, ils risquaient tous les deux des séquelles plutôt lourdes. Car … et bien Draco était dépendant et l'enfant risquait de l'être également. Pire … un nouveau problème s'ajoutait à sa fragilité apparemment. Draco avait appris que certains de ses organes c'étaient simplement … éteint, dont son foie et un de ses reins. Arrêter les potions équivaudrait à une condamnation à mort vu que les potions effectuaient le rôle de ses organes défaillants. Mais cela attaquait également ses organes encore sains. Pour l'instant ça allait, mais dès que les poumons, l'estomac et le cœur seraient touchés, il devrait compter les jours. Et malheureusement, personne dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres n'était assez compétent pour trouver une solution.

Il se sentait faible. Et seul.

Si les premières semaines, Zacharias et Terence passaient pratiquement tout leur temps avec lui, c'était de moins en moins le cas maintenant. Quoi que, il voyait encore plus souvent le grand blond à l'air revêche que le petit Terence. Le garçon était convoqué régulièrement et il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant des jours avant de refaire surface. Quand cela arrivait, Zacharias restait à ses côtés, veillant seul sur son bien être et sa santé (il avait été formé rapidement par Rokwood pour lui donner les potions adéquats). L'ambiance était toujours tendue dans ces cas là. Zacharias n'était ni patient ni gentil. Il haïssait tout et tout le monde. A part Terence. Alors quand Terence n'était pas là pour le tempérer, il devenait une véritable boule de nerf prête à exploser à tout moment. Draco s'y était à plusieurs reprises heurté plutôt durement et avait passé quelques soirées à ruminer des pensées plutôt sombres et une envie de frapper Zacharias en plein visage dans son lit. Pourtant, même s'il était toujours rude dans ses paroles et plutôt expéditif avec lui, il restait prévenant et protecteur. Et ça réchauffait sincèrement le cœur de Draco qui avait besoins d'amis ces temps-ci. Alors il laissait couler, car il avait compris que c'était ainsi qu'était Zacharias et que c'était en quelque sorte sa manière d'exprimer son inquiétude.

Surtout qu'ils avaient des raisons de s'inquiéter. Terence était revenu blessé. Il avait fait un séjour à l'infirmerie et n'en était ressortit que très récemment avant de repartir aussitôt en mission. Ils n'avaient pas pu le voir durant tout ce temps et ça avait rendu Zacharias encore plus irritable si bien qu'il avait eut une altercation avec un autre mangemort et avait été sévèrement puni. Avec Terence alité et Zacharis il ne savait où pour subir il ne savait qu'elle punition, Draco avait passé le reste de la semaine dans sa chambre. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Et rester enfermé signifiait ne pas recevoir de nouvelle par messages, mais au moins ça lui permettait de se reposer. Il était épuisé et il avait mal au ventre. Rokwood était passé plusieurs fois le voir pour surveiller si c'était une simple phase ou quelque chose de plus grave. Mais heureusement, Draco ne vomit que quelques fois une bile rougeâtre avant que les symptômes ne se calme.

Il avait également reçu la présence du seigneur des ténèbres qui lui avait offert un autre présent. La coupe de Poufsouffle. Draco avait été sincèrement surpris et avait voulu poser des questions. Mais devant l'honneur qui lui avait été fait, il avait simplement pris la coupe et promis de la garder jusqu'à ce que le maître en ait de nouveau besoin. Il avait soudainement songé à Violette et il avait eut envi de lui dire qu'elle avait raison durant tout ce temps. Mais il avait renoncé très rapidement. Prendre le risque de la contacter ne valait pas le coup. Et le maître lui faisait confiance. Obéir aveuglément était finalement beaucoup plus simple et moins dangereux pour sa santé.

Il avait reçu quelques privilèges. On lui avait fourni des magasines et Draco avait passé une soirée à les éplucher pour choisir le mobilier pour le bébé. Et c'est le maître qui avait écouté ses choix et passé la commande en personne. Il lui avait également offert un chiot quand Draco lui avait fait part de sa brève rencontre avec un vieux chien errant quand il avait fuit Black. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait l'effort d'en trouver un qui ressemblait fidèlement à la description qu'avait faite Draco et il avait hérité d'un petit chiot tout noir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Sinistros. Draco l'avait appelé Beau.

Il avait été si heureux de retrouver un compagnon à poil qu'il avait presque voulu sauter au coup du seigneur des ténèbres. Satisfait, l'homme ne lui avait demandé qu'une chose en retour. Draco avait accepté avec joie et avait signé les papiers qu'il lui avait présentés faisant de son bébé l'héritier officieux du seigneur des ténèbres qui devint par le même coup son tuteur magique en cas du décès de Draco (dans l'optique où Black ne réclamait pas l'enfant, mais ça, Voldemort s'en chargerait personnellement). Draco avait tout de même émis des inquiétudes face à la haine de la population et Voldemort l'avait rassuré. L'enfant serait un Black aux yeux de tous et ne serait son héritier qu'au niveau de Gringotts jusqu'à sa majorité. Une fois majeur, il pourrait révéler son identité et prendre la relève sur l'empire que comptait créer Lord Voldemort officiellement ou choisir de continuer son œuvre dans l'ombre. Draco lui avoua alors timidement qu'il ne souhaitait pas que son bébé participe à une guerre ce qui avait fait rire le seigneur des ténèbres aux éclats. Il lui avait dit qu'il était là pour que la guerre soit de l'histoire ancienne à la naissance de l'enfant et pour qu'il puisse n'évoluer que dans un monde de paix façonner par eux. Et il lui promit également que Draco ne serait pas écarté de son éducation en tant que « mère » de l'héritier. Il avait craint devoir quelque chose à l'homme qui c'était empressé de le rassurer. Il ne désirait rien venant de Draco à part qu'il fournisse une éducation strict et convenable à l'enfant à venir. Draco avait été grandement soulagé, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour l'homme qui avait fait plus pour lui que son propre mari et cela même après l'avoir blessé, il savait qu'il aurait été malade à l'idée d'avoir un contact physique avec cet hybride d'être humain. Et pour couronner le tout, il lui avait fournit un gant qui dissimulait la cicatrice de ses doigts manquants et laissait sortir les autres librement. A la place, il y avait, à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver ses doigts, un enchevêtrement de bijoux d'une finesse rare qui faisait penser à Draco sa broche Veela qu'il gardait jalousement secrète de tous.

« Pourquoi êtes vous si bon avec moi ? N'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de demander. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait simplement dit qu'il savait récompenser les gens qui se montraient méritant. Puis il avait clos définitivement cette conversation. Draco dormait maintenant pratiquement toutes les nuits avec Nagini qui veillait sur son sommeil et dont il n'avait plus peur et la coupe qu'il refusait de lâcher. En journée, il la cachait là où il avait dissimulé ses petits méfaits d'adolescents (des magasines particulièrement de mauvais goût), c'est-à-dire dans un troue qu'il avait fait sous son matelas. Son chiot dormait sagement au pied de son lit et avait l'autorisation de le suivre partout dans le manoir ce qu'il faisait avec un sérieux remarquable. Il était rare qu'il s'éloigne plus de quelques minutes de Draco.

La seule chose qu'il regrettait actuellement, c'était de ne pas encore avoir eut l'occasion de voir ses parents. Rabastan le lui avait promis. Mais il n'avait plus croisé l'homme dans les couloirs depuis longtemps également. Le manoir était en effervescence. Draco sentait que quelque chose se préparait mais il ne savait quoi et il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de la coupe quand on frappa à sa porte. Il la rangea précipitamment sous son lit et alla ouvrir. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire quand il tomba sur Terence et Zacharias. Mais son sourire se fana rapidement en voyant le visage hanté et amaigri du garçon et la balafre sur le visage de Zacharias. Il avait une brulure apparente dans le col de sa chemise et une cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez et la joue jusqu'à son oreille dont un petit bout manquait. Terence quand à lui avait un bandage autour de la main et il lui manquait quelques cheveux sur sa tempe. A cet endroit, sa peau semblait fondue. Draco détourna les yeux soudainement mal à l'aise et serra le médaillon sous sa chemise. Ici, il avait tendance à oublier ce qu'il se déroulait hors de ces murs.

-Ton ventre est énorme, s'exclama Terence en écarquillant les yeux avant de se baisser pour flatter le flanc de Beau qui lui faisait la fête.

-Pas tant que ça, dit Draco soulagé que Terence engage la conversation, Rokwood dit qu'il reste petit pour les moyennes.

-Tu as des envies ?

-Du chocolat, dit-il avec amusement, j'en ai tellement mangé que j'ai été malade et Rokwood m'a interdit de chocolat jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais je suis passé aux fraises, et ça a été pire.

-M'en parle pas, marmonna Zacharias qui avait été celui qui était passé derrière Draco après qu'il ait fait une indigestion de fraises.

Draco lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse auquel Zacharias répondit par un regard assassin. Draco rigola, Zacharias regardait tout le monde comme ça. Les traits même de son visage c'était durci, semblant figé constamment dans une expression contrarié et sévère. Draco avait appris à apprécier ce visage car il représentait quelque chose de sympathique pour lui. Tout comme il appréciait la petite fossette sur la joue de Terence.

-Il bouge ?

-Oh oui, dit-il en souriant au garçon. Surtout la nuit, il prend un malin plaisir à appuyer sur ma vessie.

Il prit sa main et la glissa entre deux boutons de sa robe qu'il fit sauter. Il appuya sa main sur le côté de son ventre et Terence ouvrit la bouche d'un air hébété en sentant la petite bosse sous sa paume.

-Il a décidé de laisser son petit pied là depuis tout à l'heure, dit Draco après avoir proposé à Zacharias de toucher. C'est pas forcément très agréable, mais je sais qu'il va bien comme ça. Il est vigoureux, dit-il avec un sourire tendre, comme son père.

La dernière phrase sembla les surprendre autant qu'elle surpris Draco lui-même qui écarquilla les yeux en songeant à Sirius. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas songé au brun, il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Mais là, ça lui était venu tout naturellement et il se surpris à se demander ce que Sirius devenait. Il se rappelait avec précision de leur dernière rencontre et de la volonté de Sirius de se racheter. Il avait eut peur … et il avait toujours peur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que le brun avait été sincère et que peut-être … peut-être il voudrait le revoir. Il se secoua alors qu'un frisson désagréable le parcourait. Que lui prenait-il ? Il avait fuit Sirius, ce n'était pas pour revenir en arrière. Surtout que Sirius ne semblait pas aimer leur enfant.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda le grand blond en posant sa main chaude sur la peau tendue de son ventre quand il remarqua l'air perdu de Draco.

La question l'avait également inquiété. Pas qu'il ne soit pas content d'avoir les deux mais il craignait la réaction du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais celui-ci l'avait rassuré, il n'était pas contre une héritière tant qu'elle se montrait digne.

-On n'arrive pas à savoir, dit-il en grimaçant, Rokwood n'y comprend pas grand chose. Il a demandé au seigneur des ténèbres de trouver un médicomage. Ils cherchent toujours.

Ils se turent quand ils croisèrent Bellatrix et Rodolphus dans le couloir. Draco était toujours très mal à l'aise avec ces deux-là. Bellatrix semblait le haïr de toute son âme et avoir été puni pour l'avoir taquiné n'avait pas semblé arrangé l'humeur de sa tante. Elle couvait Draco d'un regard qui lui promettait mille torture si jamais il avait un jour le malheur de la croiser en étant seul. La menace n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors Draco rasait les murs. Il avait fait par de l'inimitié de sa tante au seigneur des ténèbres qui lui avait promis de faire quelque chose contre ça. Depuis, Bellatrix était régulièrement envoyée en mission avec son époux. Cela avait semblé alléger un peu l'humeur de sa tante qui n'avait plus le temps de se concentrer sur lui. Mais Draco préférait tout de même ne pas se laisser aller, surtout quand elle lançait un regard si noir vers son ventre.

Rodolphus était différent. Il suivait sa femme comme son ombre, toujours en retrait et silencieux mais il avait un regard perçant qui mettait les gens mal à l'aise. Il observait toujours tout et tout le monde et peut de choses semblaient lui échapper. Et d'après les bruits de couloir, il n'avait rien à envier à sa femme en terme de sadisme quand il s'y mettait. Alors Draco faisait profil bas. Si son oncle découvrait qu'il mentait et recevait des messages de son frère, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et celle de Rabastan.

Terence sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même quand Bellatrix lui fit remarquer que s'il se montrait aussi incompétent si sa prochaine mission, elle se chargerait elle-même de le faire rentrer dans les rangs. Zacharias sembla vouloir lui arracher la tête. Et il aurait sûrement débuté les hostilités si Terence n'avait pas répondu un « oui madame » rempli de docilité avant de tirer les deux blonds vers les jardins, s'éloignant ainsi du rire malsain de sa tante qui semblait s'amuser de l'expression de Zacharias.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Draco à Terence qui était étrangement silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le jardin.

Le Serpentard lançait distraitement un caillou transfiguré en balle que Beau s'empressait d'aller récupérer. Draco soupira en regardant son chien. Il n'y avait guère que le jeu que comprenait son petit chiot. Après, il se disait que c'était normal avec l'âge. Mais si il n'y avait pas de balles ou de gratouilles en jeux, Beau était intenable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il a des missions, chuchota Zacharias d'un air irrité pour dissuader Draco de poser d'autres questions.

Draco rougit, se sentant soudainement bête. Il avait oublié. Il était si bien traité ici qu'il ne faisait plus attention au côté dérangeant de la chose. Zacharias lui lança un regard noir alors que Terence allait s'assoir un peu plus loin le dos vouté.

-Pourquoi on l'envoie aussi souvent et pas toi ? S'étonna le blond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Passablement irrité, Zacharias jeta un sortilège d'intimité autour d'eux et commença à passer un savon au blond qui eut la décence de rougir face à son indiscrétion et de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Ils l'envoient au front pour titiller son père, finit-il quand même pas répondre.

-Et ça marche ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui putain ?! Demanda Zacharias d'un ton hargneux.

-Pardon, dit Draco alors qu'il passait une main sur son ventre dans un geste apaisant, je … oublie.

Le Poufsouffle observa un instant le blond d'un air suspicieux qui le mis mal à l'aise mais fini par répondre de mauvaise grâce.

-Non, son père a ordonné à ce qu'on l'arrête et qu'on l'envoie à Azkaban. Terence est pris entre deux feux. Son père est devenu encore plus combattif en devant faire face à son fils et ça déplait au seigneur des ténèbres. Alors il a donné l'ordre à Terence d'abattre son père la prochaine fois qu'ils se croisent. Et Terence n'a pas pu. Alors il a été puni. Et on le renverra bientôt, soit en sûr.

-C'est terrible, compatis Draco en lançant un regard peiné au Serpentard.

-Et toi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la ramener, marmonna Zacharias en lui lançant un regard acide.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Draco profitait du soleil tant qu'il le pouvait encore et Zacharias couvait Terence du regard. Draco lui, les regardait l'un après l'autre. Il était clair pour lui que Zacharias était amoureux de Terence et son air renfrogné ne pouvait pas vraiment le dissimuler. Mais pourtant, jamais le blond ne faisait un geste vers le Serpentard. A peine si il le touchait. Ils avaient simplement l'air d'amis de galère.

-Il le sait ?

-Quoi ?

-Que tu l'aimes ?

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Zacharias d'un air blasé qui fit rire Draco. C'est parce que t'es en cloque que tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire ta commère.

-Ça fait un moment que je me pose la question.

-Il ne le sait pas. Il ne le saura jamais, répondit-il sèchement. Alors tient ta langue Black.

Le ton du blond était cassant et Draco se crispa. Zacharias avait encore cet air méchant sur le visage. Le blond leva les mains en signe de paix et cela sembla satisfaire Zacharias qui tourna de nouveau son regard sur Terence. L'adolescent essayait désespérément d'apprendre à Beau à s'asseoir mais le chiot était trop survolté pour faire autre chose que lui lécher les doigts et courir autour de lui.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir pourquoi le Poufsouffle refusait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il voyait au visage crispé de Zacharias qu'il avait certainement déjà la réponse à sa question. Le blond se redressa et passa une main pâle autour de son épaule. Zacharias ronchonna à voix basse mais le laissa faire, le recouvrant simplement avec sa cape.

-Tu l'as connu à Poudlard ?

-Non, répondit Zacharias d'une voix étrangement douce. Je l'avais déjà vu à Poudlard mais je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui. Il est venu en vacances avec sa famille dans mon village. Il était souvent seul au lac. Et cet idiot a voulu sauter du ponton pour suivre des petits cons avec qui il était devenu « ami ».

-Qui n'est pas un petit con à tes yeux ?

-Peu de monde, marmonna-t-il. Bref, il a sauté, et il n'avait pas pied.

-Donc tu l'as sauvé ?

-Non, marmonna-t-il, mon père l'a fait. Et moi je l'ai engueulé.

-Ah oui, ça te ressemble plus, dit Draco avec évidence. Et depuis, tu veilles sur lui n'est-ce pas ?

L'absence de réponse fut révélatrice pour Draco. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux et Draco appela Beau pour jouer un moment avec eux. Zacharias chassa le chiot d'un revers de main mais Draco le prit contre lui pour le consoler et lui faire pleins de câlins. Puis, il le laissa retourner vers Terence quand il devint trop frétillant.

-Moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un qui n'aimera jamais de la manière dont je le souhaite, avoua-t-il simplement alors qu'il passait sa main sur son ventre pour inciter le bébé à changer de position.

Il avait mal au ventre. Zacharias ne répondit pas, gardant son visage fixé dans le dos de Terence mais il glissa une main sur la taille de Draco pour le soutenir silencieusement.

-C'est pas grave. Tu as mauvais goût de toute façon, dit-il quand l'ambiance devint trop pesante.

-Sûrement, sourit Draco avec tristesse.

Ils restèrent tous les trois dans l'herbe à discuter tranquillement. Ils durent faire un petit arrêt potion pour Draco qui devint somnolent. Il fit une petite sieste nichée entre les deux garçons, Beau tranquillement installé contre son ventre.

-Draco ?

Le blond papillonna des yeux et fut surpris de constater qu'il faisait presque nuit. Il était recouvert des manteaux des deux mangemorts qui discutaient à voix basse à côté de lui.

-C'est l'heure de rentrer, lui dit Terence avec un sourire joyeux, j'ai faim.

-Allons manger.

Le brun l'aida à se lever. Draco commençait à avoir un peu de mal à se mouvoir mais ça allait encore. Son état de faiblesse était plus préoccupant. Ils rentrèrent lentement, au rythme de Draco qui ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre d'une part, et qui ne pouvait marcher très vite de l'autre.

-Vous retournerez à Poudlard quand tout sera fini ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il montait péniblement les marches d'escalier.

-Non, dit Terence, je pense que j'irai chez les moldus je … j'en ai assez de la magie.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Draco.

Il aurait peut-être trouvé ça inconcevable un an auparavant mais après avoir été privé de sa baguette pendant tout ce temps, il ne trouvait plus nécessaire de vivre avec la magie. Mieux mais pas indispensable. Mais lui n'abandonnerait la magie pour rien au monde.

-Et toi Zach' ? Demanda Terence. Je te vois bien auror.

-Avec la marque sur mon bras ? Le rabroua-t-il en le regardant comme si il était un débile profond.

-Dans l'idéal, souffla Terence en roulant des yeux.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas atteint par la mauvaise humeur constante du blond. Il le taquina même en lui proposant de poser pour le magasine Sorcière Hebdo.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, grogna Zacharias. Plus tard … je ne sais pas. Je veux juste partir d'ici, après je verrai.

-C'est déjà un bon plan, dit Terence en hochant la tête. Et toi Draco ?

-Moi ? Et bien … si je survis, je resterai ici, dit-il en essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaitait faire plus tard. Mais j'aimerais bien présenter mon bébé à Remus. Peut-être que nos enfants seront amis, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire rempli de nostalgie.

Il fut surpris par le silence qui l'entoura et il se tourna vers ses amis pour constater qu'ils le regardaient gravement. Terence lui offrit un petit sourire plein de tristesse alors que Zacharias lui donna un claque virile dans le dos qui le fit toussoter.

-Lupin c'est ça ? Demanda le blond en gardant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Oui, avoua Draco, c'est lui.

-T'as vraiment des goûts merdiques Black.

Ce qu'il aurait pu prendre comme une insulte le fit rigoler. Terence jeta un regard interrogatif à Zacharias qui lui fit signe de ne pas poser de questions. Puis, il poussa Draco pour qu'il reprenne sa marche avant de s'arrêter quand la porte du manoir s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Papa ! S'écria Draco réellement surpris avant de sauter dans les bras de son père qui le réceptionna.

Trop heureux, Draco se laissa couler dans son étreinte sans remarquer l'air profondément confus de Lucius qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le voir ici. Il interrogea les deux jeunes recrues des yeux mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. Ils avaient repris leur rôle de Mangemort et leur masque était de nouveau en place, dissimulant efficacement leur émotion. Lucius se concentra alors sur son fils et fut encore plus choqué en sentant la proéminence au niveau de son ventre.

-Draco ?

-Je savais que tu viendrais, dit le blond alors qu'il le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, le maître avait promis. Où est mère ?

-Ta main? S'exclama-t-il en voyant le gant incrusté de bijoux qui dissimulait ses doigts manquant.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il, j'ai été puni mais c'est excusé.

Lucius était plus confus si possible. Personne ne lui avait dit que Draco était là. Il le pensait toujours en compagnie de Black. Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles depuis qu'il avait été pris en charge par le médicomage Danitza. Il avait d'ailleurs été appelé par Bellatrix et Rodolphus car ils désiraient des renseignements sur la médicomage. Lucius leur avait fourni le strict minimum. Il était trop dangereux de mentir mais il ne désirait pas mêler la femme à tout cela. Ils sortaient juste de son entretient avec sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère quand Rodolphus lui avait proposé d'aller fumer un cigare. Il fumait rarement, et n'en était pas fan. Mais il connaissait sa position et savait qu'il devait faire profil bas et se faire bien voir pour le bien de sa famille. Alors il avait accepté et avait suivit l'homme vers les jardins.

-Pourquoi êtes vous dehors après le couvre feu? Demanda Rodolphus d'un air contrarié en s'adressant aux recrues.

-Il faisait beau, répondit Zacharias en s'avançant d'un pas pour attirer l'attention du mangemort qui fixait Terence avec trop d'insistance, le soleil fait du bien à Black.

-Tu es un peu trop téméraire Smith, tu finiras par comprendre un jour que tu dois rester à ta place.

Lucius comprit alors qu'il n'était pas censé croiser son fils. Il ne l'aurait certainement jamais su si les garçons n'avaient pas trainé dehors. Et le maître avait promis à Draco qu'ils se verraient ?

-Draco tu …

Son regard coula vers son ventre et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Son fils lui offrit un petit sourire timide et baissa les yeux. Pour la première fois, il se sentait un peu honteux par rapport à sa grossesse. Pas qu'il la regrette non, mais il craignait la réaction de son père plus que tout.

-Ça te va bien, dit Lucius que la présence de Rodolphus dérangeait.

Il vit les épaules de son fils s'affaisser alors qu'il se détendait visiblement. Lucius était en réalité épouvanté. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son petit garçon se retrouver dans cette situation, ni qu'il se retrouve enceint. Il sentit son estomac se contracter à l'idée de la manière dont c'était arrivé.

-Le père ? Demanda-t-il avec une réelle difficulté.

-Sirius, répondit Draco en lui offrant un petit sourire penaud.

-Merlin, souffla Lucius en ressentant une soudaine envie de s'asseoir et d'étrangler Sirius.

-J'ai tellement de choses à te dire père, dit le blond en l'entrainant à sa suite dans sa chambre.

-Toi, dit Rodolphus en attrapant Zacharias par le col avant de le trainer dans les couloirs alors que le garçon se débattait farouchement, tu vas apprendre la discipline.

Ce soir là quand Lucius rentra chez lui après une brève entrevue avec le seigneur des ténèbres qui lui balança un mensonge trop gros au visage à propos du fait qu'il tenait à mettre Draco sur pied avant de les prévenir, il su que des informations cruciales lui échappaient. Il se précipita dans la cuisine où Narcissa essayait de faire manger Scorpius qui semblait plus intéressé par les taches sur son bavoir que par sa compote.

-J'ai vu Draco, dit-il précipitamment, il a perdu des doigts et il est enceinte. Par Morgane! Il est enceinte!

Lucius ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son épouse et après avoir embrassé son petit garçon sur le haut de la tête, il alla se servir un verre de Whisky pur feu. Narcissa gela sur place alors que le sang quittait son visage.

-Où tu l'as vu?

-Au manoir! Répondit-il avant de vider son verre. Ils nous le cachaient! Tu t'en rends comptes? Il est prisonnier il ... il est enceinte. Narcissa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai manqué?

Le coeur de Narcissa semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine alors qu'elle peinait à assimiler ce que son mari disait. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour que Draco s'éloigne du seigneur des ténèbres et le voilà de retour. Pire, Voldemort devait certainement se méfier d'elle car il dissimuler sa présence. Elle essuya la bouche de Scorpius par automatisme, le regardant sans vraiment le voir avant de relever les yeux vers Lucius qui semblait toujours aussi épouvanté.

-Il y a des choses que je dois te dire, souffla-t-elle après avoir rassemblé son courage.

-Cissie?

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Une main délicate à la peau blanche se posa sur sa joue. Il frémit. Son nez fut chatouillé un instant par des mèches de cheveux à l'odeur si familière. Il sourit.

-Je t'attendais.

Il prit appuya plus fortement sa main contre la joue. Elle était froide. Il frotta la peau si claire par rapport à ses doigts abimés par le temps et la saleté et eut peur un instant de la salir. Il papillonna des yeux, tombant immédiatement sur le visage souriant qui le surplombait. Il cligna un peu plus des yeux, la cascade de cheveux blancs l'empêchait de distinguer les traits de son visage.

-Draco ?

Un rire claire retentit et sa vision s'éclaircie enfin. Il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il reposa la main qu'il frottait sur sa joue depuis un moment et constata que sa peau était glacée. Il avait froid. Il se redressa, faisant craquer ses articulations transis puis regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé sur le sol, dans les bois. Où était-il ? Il se remis sur ses pieds, chancelant un peu et regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu. Inquiet, il fouilla la poche de sa veste pour chercher sa baguette heureusement toujours présente. Il se lança sort de réchauffement et partie à la recherche d'eau. Il était assoiffé. Il ne se rappela pas la dernière fois qu'il avait bu quelque chose. Il marcha sans but, ses yeux furetant partout à la recherche de nourriture et d'un quelconque signe qui pourrait l'aider à se repérer. Il n'osait pas transplaner en ignorant la distance qui le séparait des lieux qu'il connaissait. C'était un coup à se tuer.

Il sursauta en entendant du bruit. Il n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'il empruntait car il était perdu dans ses pensées. Par réflexe, il se cacha et resta immobile en faisant attention à respirer discrètement. Il cru avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'on nouveau son ne retentisse. Un rire.

Il releva la tête des buissons et avança toujours à quatre patte jusqu'à arriver à la limite des fourrés. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Là, devant lui, dans un jardin somptueux se promenaient 3 garçons. Et parmi ces garçons, il y avait son mari. Et Draco avait un petit ventre rond.

Il ressentit une étrange sensation dans ses entrailles à la vue de la rondeur sous les vêtements du sorcier. Il sentait une pointe de fierté toute masculine à l'idée de se dire que ce gonflement était du à ses reins. Dès la première fois. Puis il se rappela brutalement. Non, ce n'était certainement pas grâce à lui, mais à cause de lui et ce n'était certainement pas du à ses reins. Ils n'avaient pas consommés leur union. Il était partagé. A mi chemin entre la fierté et la déception. Draco avait gardé l'enfant. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de son ventre pour observer son visage. Pâle. Grisâtre. Les lèvres exiguës, les yeux rougies. Sirius n'avait pas espéré qu'il puisse tenir autant de temps.

Son regard glissa vers les garçons et il fit un bon en arrière quand il reconnu le masque de mangemort. Où était-il bon sang ? Il regarda une nouvelle fois prudemment depuis sa cachette et reconnu un manoir, le manoir Malfoy. Il regarda les garçons et constata qu'un des yeux semblaient blesser à sa manière de se mouvoir avec prudence. Le second avait l'air de faire de son mieux pour égailler la journée en jouant avec un chiot survolté. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le chiot ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa forme anigamus. Il fit du bruit en s'appuyant sur un brindille et le chiot oublia instantanément sa balle pour venir courir vers lui. Le cœur de Sirius sombra dans sa poitrine quand il entendit Draco crier le nom du chiot en le suivant aussi vite que possible.

-Beau ! Appela Draco.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Draco aussi bien que Sirius se figèrent, incapable même de respirer alors.

-Draco ? Un problème ? Demanda Terence en accourant après avoir aidé Zacharias à se relever.

-Non, répondit le blond en rompant le contact visuel, juste un oiseau.

Sirius battit en retraite revenant sur ses pas. Draco l'avait vu. Ils c'étaient regardé et le blond n'avait rien dit. Et Beau ? C'était ainsi que Draco l'appelait quand il pensait qu'il était juste un chien errant. Etait-ce possible que son époux ait encore des restes de sentiments pour lui ? Sirius sentit son cœur se réchauffer en même temps qu'il se contractait désagréablement. Il était confus. Il en était heureux. Sincèrement.

Il lança un sortilège et fut choqué. Avril. Hébété, il lança de nouveau le sortilège et le résultat resta inchangé. Avril. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardée la date, peut-être un jour ou deux après son départ du Square Grimmault, il était certain qu'ils étaient en Mars. Il avait un trou de plus de deux semaines dans sa mémoire.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai !

Il fouilla précipitamment dans ses poches et ressentit un intense soulagement quand il tomba sur sa boite de médicaments. Il avait un traitement à suivre, prescrit par le psychologue qu'il voyait. Il ne le croyait pas quand il disait que les médicaments seraient utiles mais après ce trou noir, il voulait y croire. Il prit 2 cachets, comme c'était prescrit et les avalas promptement.

-Ok, se dit-il, manoir Malfoy, je vois où je suis. Maintenant … maintenant ? Prévenir les autres que j'ai retrouvé Draco. Et manger.

Rassuré par le fait d'avoir un but, il se mit en route. Il savait qui prévenir. Remus lui avait donné une adresse. Il transplana à Londres et prit un bus pour se rapprocher de l'adresse. Une fois arrivée en périphérie de la ville, il marcha. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la forêt où se situait la demeure de Remus donc il ne pouvait y transplaner mais il trouverait. Il n'était pas inquiet. Quand la faim le tirailla, il chassa le lièvre pour manger. Il reprit sa route ensuite et quand l'atmosphère commença à devenir oppressante, il prit la forme de Patmol. Remus l'avait prévenu qu'il serait sur le territoire d'une meute et Sirius ne préférait pas y pénétrer sous forme humaine sous peine de faire de mauvaise rencontre. Il ne croisa pas l'odeur de Remus cette après midi-là alors il trouva un coin tranquille pour dormir tranquillement.

Le lendemain, il ne prit le temps de retransformer que pour prendre ses médicaments. Et surtout il trouva la maison indiquée par Remus. Il rentra dedans avec prudence, s'attendant à tout instant à ce qu'on lui saute à la gorge mais elle était vide. Il huma l'air, furetant partout sans reprendre forme humaine et s'assit au milieu du petit salon. Il connaissait cette odeur même si elle était presque effacée maintenant. C'était celle de .

Il reprit sa forme humaine et fouilla dans les placards pour trouver de quoi manger. Heureusement, ils étaient pleins. Il se fit un repas rapide mais consistant, pris le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de changer de vêtement et attendit. Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire longtemps car Remus jaillit de la cheminée avec une jeune femme et Teddy. Sirius fut réellement surpris et lança un regard hébété à son ancien ami.

-Sirius, dit Remus avec un réel soulagement, où étais-tu bon sang ?

-Qui… ?

-Nelly, ma voisine, je te présente Sirius, mon … ami.

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et fut surpris par sa poigne. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui et pris Teddy des bras de son père d'une manière qui prouvait qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

-Je vais dehors.

-Nelly, marmonna Remus inquiet de la voir se promener sur le territoire des loup-garous.

-On est en pleine journée Remus, dit-elle en roulant des yeux avec amusement, et j'ai mon spray au poivre.

Puis elle disparu rapidement par la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Demanda Sirius d'un air perdu.

-Pas mal de choses je le crains, répondit le loup-garou en songeant à Harry qui était de nouveau parti avec ses amis ou les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses contre la population. Où étais-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius avec une réelle angoisse au fond des yeux. Hier matin, je me suis réveillée dans une forêt à côté … de … il y avait Draco. C'était le QG.

Il grimaça. Il était incapable de dire où il était quand bien même il le savait. Tout le monde le savait en réalité, ou s'en doutait, mais le lieu était sous fidelitas.

-On sait, affirma Remus, Severus nous l'a dit.

-Severus ? Demanda-t-il surpris du ton amical du loup-garou pour le potionniste.

Il était réellement perdu, il avait l'impression d'avoir été dépossédé d'une partie de sa vie et ça le laissait avec un sentiment d'abattement teinté d'angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac.

-Remus je … je ne sais pas où j'étais pendant les deux dernières semaines.

-C'est normal le lieu est sous fidelitas, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour t'y rendre d'ailleurs.

-Non, dit Sirius en secouant la tête alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient comme ceux d'un animal traqué, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pendant 2 semaines. J'ai un trou noir.

Remus le regarda gravement et l'invita à s'asseoir pour qu'ils discutent. Sirius lui dit tout, autant sur son parcours des derniers jours que sur ses ressentis et sa peur.

-Il va mourir, dit Sirius, l'enfant … j'ai fais quelque chose…

-Qu'as-tu fait Sirius ? Demanda doucement Remus.

Il était toujours en colère contre le brun mais il n'arrivait plus à le haïr. Pas quand il voyait la peur sur le visage de son ami.

-L'enfant se nourrie de lui, avoua Sirius en se prenant les cheveux entre les mains, c'est un parasite. Ce n'est pas … c'est une vie artificielle. Je pensais me libérer de notre lien en donnant à la magie un enfant dont j'aurais pu me débarrasser facilement. Je ne pensais pas que Draco l'aimerait. Je ne penserais pas qu'il serait si fort. Je voulais m'en débarrasser avant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, pas Draco. La contrainte ne marche pas Remus, je n'arrive pas à l'aimer en me disant que je suis forcer de passer ma vie à ses côtés. Je voulais juste … juste nous libérer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'enfant ? Demanda Remus en se forçant à rester impassible pour ne pas plus perturber Sirius qui semblait boulversé.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage. Je ne sais pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Nelly qui alla s'accroupir prêt de la cheminée. Une potion en sortie et elle alla les rejoindre rapidement avant de repasser Teddy à son père.

-Il c'est endormi pendant la balade. J'ai appelé. Elle nous a envoyé des instructions, dit-elle.

Elle avait offert une formation accélérée à pour qu'elle maîtrise la technologie moldu avant son départ pour la France. Depuis que la sorcière était partie, elle appelait Nelly et c'est l'illustratrice qui faisait le relais entre et les autres. Danitza aussi savait utiliser la technologie moldu alors quand la vielle femme avait un truc à dire à la médicomage, elle l'appelait directement.

Depuis qu'elle était partie, il y a plus d'une semaine. Violette leur faisait part de ses avancées régulièrement et organisait leur petit groupe d'une main de fer. Elle avait une nouvelle théorie mais voulait la confirmer. Ses recherches l'avaient mené à un petit village français. Elle avait passé des jours entiers penchés sur son histoire et en avait tiré quelques conclusions utiles mais inquiétantes. Alors elle avait demandé à Severus de lui concocter une potion bien particulière qu'elle avait fait envoyer à Nelly ensuite.

, dit Nelly, j'aurais besoin d'une goutte de sang pour effectuer un test.

-Non, dit Sirius surpris qu'elle connaisse la magie.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez une créature magique, dit Nelly fermement, ceci est une potion de révélation.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il songea au fait que Draco avait fait un test semblable à Gringott. Avait-il découvert qu'il était une créature magique ? Mais c'était impossible.

-Je ne suis pas une créature magique, dit-il.

-Vous ne l'étiez pas, corrigea-t-elle, au pire cela ne fera que confirmer n'est-ce pas ?

-Nelly ?

-Ordre de Violette, répondit-elle à Remus.

-Violette ? Lake ? Demanda Sirius réellement confus.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et Sirius présenta sa main à Nelly avec réluctance. L'Islandais lui piqua le doigt avec une aiguille et fit tomber une goutte de sang dans la potion. Aussitôt fait, elle se mit à bouillonner furieusement avant de changer inlassablement de couleur sans jamais se stabiliser. Nelly attendit une dizaine de minute, le temps pour que la potion redevienne inactive et constata que la potion n'avait pas arrêté de changer de couleur durant ce laps de temps.

-Bon, dit-elle un peu confuse. Je ne saurais comment l'interpréter. Excusez-moi, dit-elle en sortant avec son téléphone portable.

-Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hum… tu dois rester ici Sirius, pour ta sécurité et pour celle de Draco. Je vais tout t'expliquer.


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai failli ne pas réussir à poster ce chapitre. Internet est très ... capricieux dans la pension dans laquelle je loge le temps de son stage. Donc je confirme, le rythme de parution risque d'être un peu chaotique jusqu'au mois de juillet.

 **kymaniwu** : Alors désolé, mais tu n'auras pas les réponses à ce chapitre mais bientôt ;)... très bientôt on saura tout ce qu'i savoir.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki.

* * *

-Madame Lake ! S'écria Nelly en agitant la main avec énergie.

Danitza qui l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport pour venir chercher la bibliothécaire qui avait soudainement raccourci son voyage, lança un regard amusé à la moldu. Après que Nelly lui ai communiqué les résultats de la potion qu'elle avait utilisé sur Sirius, avait pris le premier vol pour Londres, estimant qu'elle en savait assez pour prévoir la suite des évènements. La bibliothécaire se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers elles une fois qu'elle les eut repéré et Nelly s'empressa de prendre son sac avant de les mener au parking une fois qu'elle eut payé la place.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Nelly.

-C'était très enrichissant, dit Violette, j'ai nos réponses. Ou du moins, je suis en passe de les avoir.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et vous tombez à point nommé, Severus et Danitza nous on demandé de passer chez eux cet après-midi.

-Une raison particulière a cela ? S'enquit Violette en lançant un regard interrogatif à la cubaine.

-Vous verrez, répondit Danitza, mais ça tombe bien, tout le monde sera présent, nous pourrons ainsi discuter de tout ce que vous avez découvert.

Un silence agréable prit place dans l'habitacle de la voiture pour être brisé seulement quelques minutes avant leur arrivé à l'appartement de Nelly par Danitza.

-Vous-savez-qui sait pour moi et Severus.

Violette lui lança un regard aigu alors que Nelly semblait simplement épouvanté. Elle lui proposa immédiatement de se cacher chez Remus dont la maison était protégée mais la cubaine secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, dit-elle, je ne vois que 3 façons d'agir pour lui. Il cherchera à me tuer, à me faire enlever ou à me menacer. Dans tous les cas, nous avons un avantage.

-Il apprendra que vous êtes médicomage, dit Violette en hochant la tête alors qu'elle semblait plonger dans ses pensées, et il en aura besoin pour Draco et même si ce n'est pas le cas, un médicomage est toujours bon à prendre n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, dit Danitza, je crois qu'il ne me tuera pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Ça me laissera l'occasion de me rapprocher de Draco et de veiller sur lui le temps qu'on arrive à le sortir de là.

-C'est vrai, dit Violette.

Violette et elle discutèrent longuement d'un plan d'action pour le cas où elle se ferait capturer sous l'œil inquiet de Nelly. Elle ne chercha cependant pas à l'empêcher d'agir.

-Que dirons nous à Severus ? Demanda Nelly.

-Rien, s'exclama Danitza d'un air épouvanté, il ne faut rien dire.

-Il sera en colère, grimaça la petite blonde.

-Mais j'aurais fait ce qu'il me paraît juste, dit-elle gravement, et ça il le comprendra.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous !

Severus se crispa totalement alors que son regard assassinait la jeune femme qui se pendait à son cou avec une joie évidente. Il resta aussi immobile qu'une statue et son visage se crispa d'autant plus en constatant que ça ne semblait pas émouvoir plus que cela la petite blonde qui sauta ensuite au cou de Danitza pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Severus l'assassinat du regard alors qu'elle débitait un nombre de parole hallucinant avec les deux femmes qui l'écoutaient avec indulgence.

-Félicitation.

-Merci, articula-t-il péniblement en se tournant vers Remus.

-Elle est bien pour toi, dit Remus alors que son regard glissait vers la bague au diamant énorme de Danitza.

Severus le lui avait offert le soir même de leur réconciliation. C'était l'alliance de sa mère, seul bijou hérité de ses parents qu'elle avait pu garder. C'était un solitaire très simple mais qui ne manquait pas d'élégance. Puis quand Severus réussi à trouver un mage de confiance, ils avaient contacté tout le monde. Remus avait été son témoin, Violette celle de Danitza et Nelly avait été la demoiselle d'honneur improvisée. La cérémonie avait été courte et d'une sobriété affolante. Severus avait paru aussi austère que les autres jours. Mais le petit sourire qu'il avait abordé au coin des lèvres n'avait trompé personne. Et puis le contraste avec l'air pétillant de Danitza était assez saisissant pour qu'ils paraissent assortis.

Severus avait mis pour l'occasion une robe de cérémonie noir et formelle. Danitza avait opté pour une robe légère blanche. C'était une robe qui aurait pu convenir pour une après midi à la plage. Elle avait libéré ses petites boucles épaisses dans son dos et avait mis une fleur d'hibiscus rose dans ses cheveux. Remus Nelly et Violette, qui ne savaient pas à quoi ils avaient été conviés, étaient arrivés à l'Impasse du Tisseur en tenu de ville. Si Remus avait été profondément perturbé de participer à ce mariage éclaire en comité restreint avec un mage de cérémonie aussi rapide que discret, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Nelly semblait ravis et sa joie semblait communicative car Danitza (qui était passablement nerveuse et peut-être un peu hésitante en arrivant) ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Violette avait apparemment la même retenue que Remus et avait simplement gratifié Severus d'un hochement de tête approbateur qui avait été plus touchant que n'importe quel mot pour le maître des potions. Violette c'était rapidement imposée comme leur leader et cette figure « d'autorité » rappelait à Severus la présence de Dumbledore (en plus sévère peut-être). En ayant son approbation il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu quelque chose de semblable à la bénédiction d'un parent (bien qu'il se serait de toute façon passé de celle de son père).

-Elle est enceinte ? Demanda Remus après une profonde inspiration une fois les filles assez éloignées dans la maison d'enfance de Severus pour qu'elles ne les entendent pas.

-Quoi ?! Mais non mais par Merlin Lupin ! S'exclama Severus d'un air offusqué alors qu'il toussotait pour tenter d'expulser de ses poumons la gorgée de vin qu'il avait avalé de travers.

-Hum, commença Remus avant de s'éclaircir la gorge d'un air gêné. Vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole hier encore alors … je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

-Tu ne t'es peut-être pas dit que c'est simplement par amour ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grinçant en essayant de creuser un trou dans la tête du loup-garou avec ses yeux.

-Ça se voit que vous vous aimez, s'empressa de corriger Remus, mais c'est un peu précipité.

-Sûrement, admit Severus de mauvaise grâce.

-C'est un jour de joie Severus, détend toi, ne put finalement pas s'empêcher de taquiner Remus une fois qu'il fut totalement rassuré sur les intentions du maître des potions.

-Je suis parfaitement détendu, dit-il alors que ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs.

-C'est évident, dit Remus ave amusement.

-Lupin ?

-Remus.

-Remus, dit Severus avec réluctance comme si dire son prénom avait un goût étrange sur sa langue. Si jamais ça devait se … compliquer, j'aimerai que tu éloignes Danitza.

Le visage de Remus perdit son air joyeux et il lança un regard grave au brun. Il comprenait maintenant les raisons de Severus et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Elle n'acceptera jamais, lui fit-il justement remarquer.

-Non, confirma Severus alors qu'il lançait un regard empli de tendresse vers sa _femme_ , et tu devras sûrement te battre avec elle. Mais son avis importe peu dans ce cas.

-Elle te haïra.

-Elle vivra.

Remus le regarda gravement mais fini par acquiescer. Il comprenait. Il aurait pu supporter la haine de Harry ou encore de Teddy si ça signifiait qu'ils étaient en bonne santé. Remus décida de couper cours à cette conversation en demandant à Severus ce qu'il désirait comme cadeau de mariage. Le potionniste fut un peu décontenancé car il ne pensais sincèrement pas être à cette place un jour dans sa vie et répondit d'un ton hésitant qu'un service à thé serait le bienvenue ce que Remus s'empressa d'accepter avec un sourire indulgent pour l'homme qu'il considérait maintenant comme un ami.

Puis il s'excusa quand Teddy, déjà grincheux à cause d'une petite fièvre, commença à geindre. Remus devait aller le moucher. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain et Severus lui dit qu'il devait avoir quelques potions pour bébé. Remus ne voulu pas le déranger mais Danitza enfila immédiatement sa peau de médicomage et partie avec lui dans la salle de bain pour ausculter le bébé. Heureusement, ce n'était rien qu'une bonne potion ne pouvait soigner.

Severus resta planté contre le mur de son salon, les bras ballant et se sentant un peu dépassé par les évènements, mais heureux. Violette posa sa main aux veines saillantes sur l'épaule du sorcier tout juste marié. Severus tourna un regard un peu agar vers elle.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix, dit Violette.

-Vous le pensez sincèrement ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon approbation, lui dit-elle d'un ton amusé alors qu'elle lançait un petit regard remplie d'une douceur toute maternelle sur le sorcier.

-Non, admit-il, mais votre avis m'intéresse.

-Ne regrettez rien Severus, car la fin est proche.

-Vous le sentez également, dit-il sombrement.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour de joie, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, nous en parlerons demain. Profitez de votre épouse.

-Vous avez raison, dit-il en s'avançant vers Danitza qui sortait de la salle de bain avec Remus.

Elle allait l'interpelé mais le potionniste fut plus rapide et se baissa pour la cueillir alors qu'elle marchait vers lui.

-Severus ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle avait soudainement la tête en bas et son ventre douloureusement compressé sur l'épaule. Tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat !

Elle avait perdu une chaussure dans la manœuvre.

-Si je t'avais porté comme une jeune mariée, tu m'aurais arraché la main, dit-il avant de saluer ses quelques invités de manière expéditive pour disparaître dans les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre alors que Danitza rigolait.

Remus, très gêné, se détourna bien vite des escaliers alors que Nelly lançait un regard amusé à l'endroit où avait disparu Severus et sa femme. Ils restèrent un moment immobile jusqu'à ce que le bruit de grincement ne les rappels à l'ordre. Après ça, Violette décida de battre en retraite et les embrassa sur les joues avant de sauter dans la cheminée.

-On devrait y aller.

-Oh voyons Remus, ça commençait à devenir amusant.

-Nelly !

La jeune illustratice rigola à gorge déployée en se moquant de la pudeur des sorcières et pénétra dans la cheminée après qu'il l'ait allumé pour elle. Le talon de l'Islandaise heurta le bord de la cheminée quand elle jaillit des flammes. Elle tomba à genoux dans le salon de Remus. Le rouge lui monta instantanément des joues quand le loup-garou sortit des flammes une petite seconde après qu'elle se soit lamentablement ramassée pour la trouver à quatre pattes sur son parquet. Violette était parti compiler ses recherches dans la maison de Remus et eux étaient rentrés à l'appartement (et par la même occasion, garder un oeil sur Sirius). Nelly ne voulait pas s'absenter trop longtemps et laisser des blessés seuls chez elle. Remus devait changer Teddy qui geignait depuis un moment déjà et Nelly devait aller préparer le déjeuner de tout le petit monde qui squattait chez elle. Ensuite, il retournerait tenir compagnie à Sirius qui était resté dans sa maison dans la forêt.

-Vous vous y habituerez un jour, dit gentiment Remus alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

-J'espère, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle époussetait son jean. Ou la honte finira par m'achever.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

-Je suis solide, dit-elle en montrant ses petits bras avalés par son pull trop grand.

-Mais oui, dit-il avec amusement.

Elle allait répliquer quand un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna en reculant et manqua de bousculer Remus qui protégeait Teddy de ses bras.

-Nymphadora, salua Remus en posant ses yeux doré sur la femme qui les regardait avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Remus, salua-t-elle en oblitérant délibérément Nelly qui ramena la main qu'elle lui tendait vers elle.

Le sourire de l'Islandaise se fana alors qu'elle lançait un regard aigu à Tonks qui préféra l'ignorer comme si elle faisait face à quelque chose de particulièrement insignifiant. Remus lui lança un regard incisif que Tonks soutint. Nelly, qui se trouvait entre les deux ex, se sentit rapidement de trop et commença à se balancer sur ses jambes.

-Je crois que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire, dit Nelly quand le silence menaça de s'étirer indéfiniment, alors je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée Remus, au revoir bonhomme, dit-elle avant de plaquer un bisou bruyant sur la joue d'un Teddy ronchon qui essaya d'attraper ses cheveux. Madame.

Avant de partir, elle récupéra le sac de potion expédié par cheminée par Danitza la veille et quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste.

-Elle connaît la magie, fit-elle remarqué d'un ton trainant qui fit frissonner Remus malgré lui.

Il aurait pu avoir de sérieux problème si quelqu'un avait découvert qu'il avait éventé le secret. Mais heureusement pour lui, Nelly était particulière et ça le rendait intouchable.

-Sa mère était une sorcière, répondit-il calmement.

Il vit à l'air de Tonks qu'elle était déçue. Il ne doutait plus qu'elle s'en serait servie contre lui si jamais il n'était pas allé dans son sens.

-Tu sors avec elle ?

-Non, dit Remus avec agacement, nous avions un rendez-vous en commun.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et allongea Teddy sur une serviette pour le changer. Tonks le suivit et le regarda faire un moment avant de s'agacer de l'indifférence de Remus. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait à son appartement. Avant, Remus venait sans faute chez sa mère tous les après-midi et elle le voyait là où aux réunions de l'ordre. Mais depuis que Sirius avait disparu et que Harry n'était plus porté disparu, le loup-garou se faisait rare. Et pire encore, il ne laissait plus Teddy chez Andromeda si Tonks n'était pas présente alors Tonks n'avait plus l'occasion de le croiser.

Alors elle était venue à lui dans l'espoir de le confronter, seul à seul. Mais sa déception avait été cuisante en le voyant arriver avec sa moldue par la cheminée. Elle constatait non seulement que Nelly était au courant de la magie mais que Remus passait sûrement beaucoup de temps avec elle. Et ça, ça la mettait dans une rage folle.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle d'un ton plein d'ironie, quel genre de rendez-vous ?

-Pas que ça te concerne, dit-il d'un ton affable qui rendrait pratiquement envieux Severus tant il débordait de mépris contenue, mais il s'agissait d'un mariage.

-Un mariage ? S'étonna-t-elle. De qui ?

-Des amis en commun, répondit-il évasivement. J'imagine que tu es venu voir Teddy, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Il rhabilla le petit garçon et jeta la couche sale avant de retourner dans le salon où il l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle pinça ses lèvres avec agacement alors qu'elle glissait un regard assassin à la porte d'entrée où Nelly avait disparu. Remus était tout aussi en colère contre elle car elle n'avait même pas cherché à prendre l'enfant alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Pas exactement, dit-elle.

-Que veux-tu ?

Elle lui tendit un papier. Remus le prit après avoir allongé Teddy sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Le sang quitta son visage alors que son cœur se contractait douloureusement. Elle avait eut la garde. Il n'avait même pas été convié à l'audience à cause de son statut de loup-garou. Elle avait profité d'un jour où il avait lui avait déposé le bébé pour faire un médicomage faire un certificat médicale attestant que l'enfant était sein. Ça avait suffit au juge pour donner la garde exclusive à sa mère. Remus avait uniquement un droit de visite. Teddy ne pourrait plus être seul avec son père. Et c'était à effet immédiat.

-J'ai préféré venir seule qu'accompagné d'aurores, lui dit-elle. J'ai déjà récupéré ses affaires ne t'en fais pas. Nous pouvons négocier les dates de visites si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Elle posa une main légère sur son bras qui hérissa totalement Remus. Il sentit Moony se cabrer dans son esprit et son regard devint brillant alors qu'il la dévisageait d'un air agar. L'humain était en état de choc mais le loup rugissait de colère et il n'y avait qu'un mince pas avant qu'un accident ne se produise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

-Il n'est pas normal qu'un enfant soit séparé de sa mère.

-Teddy n'est pas un jouet ! Hurla Remus si fort que Tonks recula en manquant de tomber du canapé. C'est un enfant innocent et sans défense. Notre enfant ! Tu ne peux pas le prendre et le dédaigner une fois que tu te seras lassé !

-Je m'occupe de lui ! Répondit-elle d'un air blessé.

-Le donner à ta mère n'est pas ce que j'appelle t'en occuper.

-Tu vas me reprocher d'avoir un travail maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Aboya-t-il à son visage. Je te reproche de ne pas être venu voir ton fils quand tu avais un moment de libre. Je te rapproche de ne jamais m'avoir contacter pour le prendre quelques jours alors que je t'ai dit que je ne te séparerai jamais de lui. Je te reproche de ne même pas l'avoir touché alors que ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu, je te reproche d'essayer de le manipuler pour satisfaire tes désirs pervers et égoïste !

-Mes désirs ?! Tu m'as arraché mon fils ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Pitié ! Merlin donnez moi la force, dit-il en se frottant le visage avant de traverser la maison pour sortir de l'appartement.

-Tu me tournes le dos alors qu'on est en pleine discussion, lui reprocha Tonks. Quel bel exemple.

-Non, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré alors qu'il tambourinait à la porte de Nelly, je vais faire garder Teddy car un enfant ne devrait pas être présent quand ses parents se crient dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément sur le visage inquiet de Nelly. Elle se glissa dehors habilement pour que Tonks ne puisse pas voir l'intérieure de son appartement plein de convalescents et Remus lui fourra le bébé dans les bras qui devint aussi blond que l'illustratrice en reconnaissant son visage. Nelly sourit au bébé un instant avant de prendre le sac de lange que Remus avait attiré à lui sans un mot. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle gardait Teddy, Remus le lui confiait maintenant qu'il ne se rendait plus chez Andromeda. Mais c'était la première fois que le père avait un air si colérique sur le visage quand il lui laissait l'enfant. Et la colère et Remus n'allaient pas ensemble.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et Nelly pouvait reconnaître au fond de son regard la présence de la bête. Nelly voulu s'enquérir de son état mais voir son ex dans son dos la fit changer d'avis. Ça n'allait sûrement pas aider Remus à se remettre en couple avec elle si jamais elle s'immisçait dans leur histoire. Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'ils se remettent ensemble si ça apportait un peu de joie à Remus qui le méritait amplement à son avis. Après elle avouerait sans peine qu'elle n'était certainement pas une grande fan de Tonks mais si Remus l'aimait, elle était prête à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais elle espérait tout de même qu'elle calme sa jalousie car ça boufferait continuellement leur relation.

-Je refuse que cette petite intrigante pose ses salles pattes sur mon fils, siffla Tonks en arrachant le bébé des bras de Nelly.

Nelly eut comme premier réflexe de le retenir mais le relâcha rapidement pour ne pas faire mal au petit corps fragile. Le petit garçon, ainsi bousculé de bras en bras se mit à pleurer alors que les ongles de Nelly s'accrochaient par mégarde à sa peau.

-Mais faites attention ! Aboya Nelly avec colère.

-Elle a toujours gardé Teddy, dit Remus d'un air d'infinie souffrance.

-Tu as donné notre fils à une inconnue ?! S'étrangla Tonks.

-Un coup je suis la maîtresse et un coup je suis une inconnue? Vous cherchez tellement à embêter Remus que vous en êtes incohérente. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à obtenir exactement mais ce n'est pas en venant briser les couilles des honnêtes gens que vous allez avoir ce que vous désirez.

Remus et Tonks tournèrent un regard choqué vers la petite blonde qui avait posé ses poings serrés sur ses hanches. Ses yeux noisette irradiaient d'une fureur sans nom alors qu'elle toisait Tonks qui berçait Teddy qui s'égosillait toujours. Nelly était jusque la prête à laisser le bénéfice du doute à Tonks mais son seuil de tolérance était incroyablement bas comparé à celui de Remus. Et elle ne la laissera pas se payer la tête de son voisin et ami, ni l'insulter au passage.

-Nelly !

-Oh ça va Remus, vous êtes trop bon pour dire à cette demoiselle ce qu'il faut qu'elle entende. Vous m'avez aidé avec Daniel, laissez moi vous rendre l'appareil ok ? Dit-elle en coupant Remus dans sa tirade. Et pour vous je vais être polie, dit-elle d'un ton grinçant en pointant son doigt dans la poitrine de Tonks. Je suis certaine que votre maman vous a donné une très bonne éducation madame, un homme aussi gentil et vertueux que Remus ne se serait jamais attardé sur une personne qui manque de ces qualités. Et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas en venant traiter les gens « d'intrigantes », en s'acharnant sur des adolescents maltraités, et en arrachant des bébés des bras des gens que vous avez réussi à le séduire. Vous n'avez plus 12 ans, alors comportez vous comme une femme et pas comme un enfant qui fait un caprice.

-De quel droi-

-Oh taisez-vous, s'exaspéra Nelly en roulant des yeux. Vous l'aimez, vous avez fait une connerie, arrêtez de vous enfoncer, excusez vous et il vous pardonnera peut-être. Ce n'est pas en continuant à vous acharner dans cette voie, qui n'est visiblement pas la bonne, que vous allez le reconquérir.

Puis elle récupéra Teddy avec délicatesse des bras de Tonks qui la laissa faire et leur claqua la porte au nez. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et s'entreregardèrent d'un air gêné avant de rentrer silencieusement dans leur appartement.

-Tu n'as pas de relation avec elle alors ? Demanda Tonks prudemment.

-Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que non, soupira Remus. Dois-je prendre du véritaserum pour que ce soit clair ?

-C'est une bonne amie, constata-t-elle simplement.

-Plutôt oui, confirma Remus, elle a été présente quand j'en avais besoin. Et inversement. Elle accepte tout avec une facilité déconcertante et déborde d'une joie de vivre qui est plus que bienvenue en ces temps difficiles. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu s'énerver avant aujourd'hui, confia-t-il.

Il savait qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire car elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte à son ex la première fois qu'il était venu. Et elle avait sûrement cherché à se défendre quand il l'avait frappé mais sa petite carrure rendait ses efforts presque vains. Par contre, il avait vu qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à porter plainte contre lui. Elle était gentille, jusqu'à un certain point.

-Et Draco ?

-Tonks par Merlin ! Il a 17 ans !

Elle s'excusa d'une petite voix avant de relever prudemment les yeux vers lui.

-Il t'aime.

-Je sais, dit-il en poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Enfin si, je ne veux pas déprécier ses sentiments et ses efforts, mais il aurait sans doute aimé toute personne gentille avec lui.

-Il n'aimait pas la médicomage, fit-elle remarquer avec justesse.

-Il la désirait, assura Remus. Draco est … quelqu'un de terriblement loyale. Peut-être trop. Quand il a compris l'intérêt qu'il y avait entre Severus et Danitza, il c'est immédiatement effacé et il se serait interdit d'avoir le moindre sentiment pour elle. Il désirait Fleur aussi, ça empestait à chaque fois qu'elle était présente. Mais elle est mariée et il respecte ça.

-Pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de te draguer, dit-elle d'un ton aigre.

-Il m'a embrassé quand il a fugué Tonks, dit-il d'un air exaspéré. Tu penses sincèrement que ça compte ?

-Il t'a quand même embrassé et il a brisé ma baguette.

-Vous vous détestez et même si j'admet que c'était une basse vengeance que tu ne méritais pas, admets que tu n'as jamais été très tendre avec lui.

-Tu voulais que je l'accueille à bras ouvert alors qu'il essayait de te voler à moi, qu'il a complètement retourné l'esprit de Sirius et qu'il nous mettait tous en danger ?

-Par Mordred Nymphadora ! Cingla Remus. Ça suffit bon sang ! Arrête ! Laisse Draco là où il est ! Il a assez souffert pour que tu viennes encore cracher ton venin sur lui. Tu vois ce que Nelly disait il y a une minute à peine ? Tu es incapable de t'arrêter.

-Mais c'est lui le problème ! Répliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings.

-Il n'y avait pas de problème entre nous jusqu'à ce que tu en inventes un ! Comment peut-il être un problème alors qu'il est perdu dans la nature depuis deux mois ?!

-Tu penses encore à lui !

-Sainte patiente donnez moi la force, murmura-t-il pour lui même en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de reporter son attention vers Tonks, c'est la dernière fois que nous avons cette conversation.

-Tu vois, marmonna-t-elle, comment veux-tu régler la situation si tu refuses d'en parler ?

-IL SUFFIT !

Son cri le surpris autant qu'il surpris Tonks. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Remus crier et c'était plus perturbant que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

-Tu n'es visiblement pas prête à avoir une relation, dit-il une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle l'écoutait, visiblement pas avec moi du moins.

-Mais non je-

-Je ne _veux_ plus. Tu viens dans ma maison me menacer et m'enlever mon fils et tu penses que je vais te tomber dans les bras ? Je suis un homme patient Tonks, mais là, tu viens de franchir une limite que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir.

-Tu m'as enlevé mon fils aussi.

-J'ai amené Teddy avec moi mais je te le ramenais tous les jours, répliqua-t-il avec les derniers restes de sa patiente. Je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois de me dire quand tu voudrais le garder, ou si tu voulais l'avoir plusieurs jours de suite car je t'ai dit clairement que je ne vais jamais le séparer de sa mère car Teddy à besoin de ses 2 parents. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Et ce que tu m'imposes, ce n'est pas de le prendre avec toi et de me laisser le voir tous les jours. Ce que tu as fait Tonks, c'est comparable une prise d'otage parce que tu peux décider que je ne le reverrais plus jamais et il n'y aura rien que je pourrais faire contre ça. Et tu ne le récupères pas parce qu'il te manque, ou si peu, tu le récupères pour me faire du mal.

-Non Remus ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient exagérément sous le choc. Je ne vous aurais pas séparé.

-A quelles conditions ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-A quelles conditions ? Celle que je revienne vivre avec toi ? Dans ton lit ?

-Remus…

-A QUELLES CONDITIONS ?!

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et Remus se détourna d'elle avant d'abattre sa main aux ongles soudainement acérée sur sa table qui se brisa en deux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi.

-Remus, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette lorsqu'un regard féroce lui répondit. Parler de Remus n'était certainement pas la chose à faire et elle eut à peine le temps de se protéger avant qu'une chaise ne s'écrase sur son bouclier. Ce n'était plus Remus face à elle. Tonks avala péniblement sa salive et leva ses mains dans un geste apaisant alors que Remus se mettait à faire les cents pas dans la pièce en grondant furieusement de temps à autre. Elle sursauta quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Nelly et Teddy. Le cœur de Tonks sombra dans sa poitrine. Elle voyait se jouer en boucle dans son esprit, un scénario sinistre ou Remus s'en prenait au bébé. Elle combattrait Remus, elle le savait. Ça lui briserait assurément le cœur, mais jamais elle ne le laisserait blesser son bébé. D'un informulé elle dévia le projectile que Remus venait de lancer sur la jeune femme. L'Islandaise ferma les yeux quand une tasse pleine de thé se brisa sur le mur à un cheveu de sa tête. Elle eut le réflexe de se tourner pour protéger Teddy du projectile.

-Venez, dit-elle à Tonks.

-Vous êtes folle, souffla-t-elle en surveillant Remus du coin de l'œil avec crainte. Ramenez Teddy chez vous !

Nelly eut un petit regard au coin pour elle et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle voyait enfin la mère et la compagne dans le regard de Tonks. Elle était perturbée et la tristesse l'aveuglait mais elle les aimait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne savait plus l'exprimer c'est tout.

-Pas de gestes brusques, dit-elle, rangez votre baguette. Il ne fera pas de mal à Teddy.

Nelly avança dans la pièce, après avoir retiré ses talons pour ne pas les faire claquer sur le parquet. Elle leva immédiatement la main pour interpeller Remus pour ne pas le surprendre.

-Non !

Tonks était terrorisée. Ses genoux tremblaient de manière incontrôlable.

-Hey Moony, dit-elle calmement même si sa voix tremblait un peu, ça fait longtemps.

L'homme se tendit, humant l'air. Nelly s'arrêta à une bonne distance, lui laissant le temps de la reconnaître et décida de continuer à avancer quand Remus s'immobilisa. Elle arriva face à lui et poussa un petit glapissement aigu quand les dents pointues de l'homme claquèrent à un cheveu de son oreille. Elle pencha la tête en fermant les yeux et ne bougea plus, même quand un filet de salive chaud et épais dégoulina sur sa joue. Le loup-garou leva une main griffue vers elle et lui entailla profondément le bras par mégarde. Elle poussa un couinement aigu qui fit gronder Remus mais elle reprit rapidement son calme. Il bassa sa tête vers le bébé qui le regardait avec curiosité et s'approcha pour le sentir.

Moony sursauta quand une claque sèche sur la main l'empêcha de toucher l'enfant. Il gronda férocement et aurait sûrement arraché la gorge de Nelly si un sortilège cuisant ne lui avait pas brulé le bout du nez. Tonks poussa un petit cri aigu qui attira l'attention de l'animal sur elle. Elle semblait prête à en découdre. Mais Nelly le retint par la main, s'entaillant une fois de plus la paume sur ses ongles pas encore totalement transformés en griffes. Elle intima à Tonks de rester silencieuse et reprit ce qu'elle faisait. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait !

-Doucement. Tu vas le blesser, le gronda fermement Nelly.

-Non ! Supplia Tonks alors que les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes alors qu'elle plaquait une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de rester silencieuse.

-Faites lui confiance, dit Nelly, tout se passera bien.

Nelly prit la main du loup-garou dans la sienne, ne s'occupant pas des ongles tranchants qui lui entaillaient la peau et posa délicatement la pulpe des doigts sur le petit crâne de Teddy en faisant particulièrement attention à garder son doigt entre son ongle et la peau fragile du front du bébé. Le regard du loup-garou s'éclaira alors qu'une compréhension nouvelle le saisissait. C'était son louveteau. Le fils de son humain. Et celle qui présentait son bébé devait être son humaine. Nelly le laissa renifler l'enfant sur toutes les coutures et laissa Teddy toucher le visage de son père. Moony s'ébroua. Curieux de se nouveau contact. Heureux comme un chiot, il se mit à tourner autour de la jeune femme, arrachant un rire ravi au bébé qui essayait de le saisir.

-Moony, appela Nelly pour tenter de capter l'attention du loup-garou. Moony.

Lorsqu'enfin, ses yeux dorés croisèrent les siens, elle essaya d'entrevoir Remus dans son regard.

-On a besoin de Remus, dit-elle.

L'animal geignit, contrarié à l'entente du nom de l'humain qui partageait son corps et voulu reporter son attention sur le bébé qui portait son odeur. Il ne voulait pas céder sa place alors qu'il avait eut tant de mal à s'arracher au silence. Et puis l'humain était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant que ses sens étaient coupés.

-Non, le contredit Nelly en tenant sa mâchoire fermement dans sa petite main pour le forcer à la regarder. Remus, répéta-t-elle, on a besoin de Remus. Laisse lui la place, on se reverra très vite.

Elle ne savait pas si Moony (le nom que Remus lui avait donné pour son alter égo), la comprenait mais elle voulait essayer. Après tout, ça avait bien marché la première fois alors pourquoi pas. L'animal la renifla une dernière fois et décida dans une impulsion de lui lécher tout le visage et le cou. Elle grimaça et voulu protester mais il grogna fortement quand elle voulu s'essuyer le visage. Il ne fut satisfait que lorsque ses cheveux étaient rendus collant par la bave épaisse du loup. Puis il recula de deux pas et le regard de Remus s'assombrit jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leur couleur ambrée habituelle.

-Nelly ! S'exclama-t-il avec une réelle inquiétude.

-Tout va bien, rassura-t-elle, Moony a juste voulu nous faire un petit coucou bien baveux.

-Tu es totalement inconsciente ! Tu saignes ! Encore !

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle.

-Non, c'est une blessure due à un loup-garou, tu dois te faire ausculter, dit-il avec une réelle inquiétude.

-Remus ? Appela Tonks.

-Sors de chez moi, dit-il d'un ton si mordant qu'elle glapit.

-Teddy…

-Tu peux le prendre, le juge t'en a donné le droit, dit-il, mais sache que si tu le fais, tu te seras fait un ennemi que tu n'es certainement pas prête à combattre. Et je n'aurais cesse de te harceler jusqu'à ce que te tu demandes grâce. Et même à cet instant, dit-il alors que ses yeux se remettaient à luire dangereusement, même à cet instant, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je ne serai satisfait qu'une fois le regret inscrit au fer rouge dans ton âme. Et ce n'est ni la loi, ni les aurors, ni même un fidelitas qui te protègerons. Alors choisi.

Chaque mot était plus douloureux qu'un sortilège de torture pour la jeune mère. Son cœur et son âme saignaient. Elle se rendait compte maintenant que si elle continuait dans cette voie, elle perdrait définitivement Remus, et ça elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle resta agenouillée à sa place, le regard brouillé de larme. Contre toute attente, c'est Nelly qui prit la défense de Tonks. Elle alla aider à la jeune mère à se relever et lui mit Teddy dans les bras. Immédiatement, Tonks serra délicatement le bébé contre elle et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Nelly passa une main réconfortante dans son dos puis lança un regard noir à Remus pour qu'il s'asseye.

-Vous avez des choses à vous dire, dit l'illustratrice, mais vous n'employez pas la bonne méthode.

-Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, dit tristement Remus.

-Remus, la gronda gentiment Nelly.

Il soupira lourdement mais finit par s'asseoir. Il était encore perturbé de toute façon et ses jambes le portaient à peine. A leur grande surprise à tous, c'est Nymphadora qui se mit à parler (bien qu'avec peine vu qu'elle pleurait toujours). Teddy s'était mis à pleurer en sentant la détresse de sa mère mais Tonks le câlinait avec soin bien que de grosses larmes s'échappaient toujours de ses yeux.

-Je voulais juste nous rapprocher. Je m'étais dit que si tu étais obligé de passer du temps chez moi, rien que nous trois, on pourrait retrouver ce que nous partagions avant. Nous étions bien avant toute cette histoire. Mais cette année, avec la guerre, Draco, puis Teddy, tu as commencé à t'éloigner lentement mais sûrement. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te retenir, dit-elle avant de pleurer un peu plus fort dans les bras de Nelly qui l'encourageait à tout extérioriser. J'aime Teddy, de tout mon cœur, dit-elle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste et déçue et en colère quand je vois que tu as tout de suite préféré ton fils à moi. C'est comme si … comme si l'identité de la mère t'importait peu. J'aurais pu être n'importe qui que tu aurais été satisfait de la même manière ! Dit-elle d'un ton clairement accusateur qui eut la décence de faire rougir. Tu avais tant de secret que tu refusais de partager. Je me sentais exclus. J'avais l'impression que plus tu prenais tes distances, plus ça te plaisait et tout à finit par nous glisser entre les doigts. Et tu as beau dire tout ce que tu veux, tout a commencé à cause de Draco. Au lieu de partager ça avec moi, tu l'as gardé jalousement pour toi. Je le déteste encore plus pour ça ! Et ensuite, tu m'as abandonnée, quand j'avais besoin de toi, dit-elle avant de se moucher bruyamment, mais tu avais raison quelque part. Sirius est fou. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Et je n'aurais pas été capable de prendre soin de Teddy comme tu le fais. Je suis une mauvaise mère, dit-elle avant de fondre en larme une nouvelle fois. Je t'aime Remus.

Remus avait la gorge serrée. Le discours de Tonks était un peu décousu mais il avait saisi l'idée et les reproches et il se rendait compte qu'il avait son lot de fautes dans l'histoire. Il ne c'était pas rendu compte de la détresse de la jeune femme avant. Elle avait agit de manière folle parce qu'elle était désespérée. Ça ne l'excusait pas totalement, mais il comprenait.

Il se leva prudemment, les jambes encore faibles et Nelly lui laissa sa place sur le canapé. Il prit délicatement Tonks dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, dit-il pour la réconforter, inexpérimentée et maladroite, mais pas mauvaise.

Il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule le temps qu'elle se reprenne puis il se recula pour qu'elle se mouche. Il était sincèrement désolé. Jusqu'à présent, Tonks et lui n'arrivaient simplement pas à se comprendre et c'était sûrement ça le plus triste à ses yeux.

-Tu es importante, dit-il en essuyant les traces de larmes sur son visage, croit le bien, n'importe qui n'aurait pas pu être la mère de mon enfant. Tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai partagé et désiré partager autant de choses. Mais avec notre rupture et les différents évènements, j'ai choisi Teddy. Et je pense que si les rôles avaient été inversés, tu aurais également choisis Teddy non ?

Elle hocha la tête en jetant un regard à son nez en parti brulé par son sortilège cuisant. Elle se serait battue pour Teddy. Même si c'était contre Remus.

-Ça fait de toi une bonne mère, insista-t-il. Ta jalousie est étouffante, continua Remus comme on énonce un fait, et je ne pourrais pas la supporter sur le long terme. Mais j'admets que c'est de ma faute si tu en es venu à penser ça. Je te prie d'accepter mes sincères excuses Tonks, je ne désirais pas te faire souffrir et je ne pensais pas que tu te sentirais exclus. Je pensais faire au mieux. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Elle pinça ses lèvres pour ravaler ses larmes mais hocha la tête. Elle pouvait l'accepter ça.

-Est ce qu'il y a une chance … ?

-Je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour discuter de ça, trancha Nelly en apportant un plateau de thé et deux potions calmantes, prenez le temps de vous retrouver et de renouer avant de sauter les étapes.

Remus la remercia d'un hochement de tête et servit Tonks qui bu sa potion d'une traite.

-Tu … si je te laisse Teddy, tu accepterais de me revoir ?

-Je ne séparerai jamais mon fils de sa mère.

-Alors garde le, dit-elle en essayant de retenir vainement ses sanglots. Garde le.

Nelly était sincèrement désolée. Elle lança un regard malheureux à la jeune femme qui avait finalement besoin de se faire entendre et elle espéra sincèrement que les choses s'arrangent. Tonks embrassa l'enfant sur les deux joues et lui murmura des petits mots à l'oreille qu'elle n'entendit pas avant de confier le bébé à son père. Puis, à la surprise générale, elle prit Nelly dans ses bras et lui murmura un « merci » vibrant de reconnaissance à l'oreille.

-Tout n'est pas perdu, lui murmura Nelly au creux de l'oreille pour la réconforter, laissez lui du temps puis reprenez votre relation sur des bases saines. Mais ne gâchez pas votre relation avec Teddy pour des histoires de cœur, vous le regretterez sans doute plus tard.

-Je vous ai mal jugez, s'excusa Tonks.

-J'ai failli le faire, avoua Nelly avant de rigoler un peu avec la sorcière qui s'excusa encore d'avoir été si mauvaise avec elle.

Nelly resta longtemps avec elle, jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent puis elle la raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée. Tonks hésita un moment puis fit venir le papier du tribunal qu'elle déchira avant d'abandonner les morceaux au sol. Remus la remercia.

-Je te le dépose demain à 16h, dit-il. Seras-tu là ?

-Oui, dit Tonks alors que son cœur se gonflait d'espoir face à la reconnaissance du loup-garou, je me libèrerai.

-A demain.

-A demain Remus, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant avant de sauter dans les flammes.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, Nelly souffla enfin. Elle avait eut envi de pleurer pendant cette discussion mais c'était bravement retenu. Maintenant que Tonks n'était plus là, elle autorisa ses larmes à couler sur ses joues avant de les essuyer bien vite avec sa main valide.

-Eurk ! Ça pu ! S'exclama-t-elle en passant sa main sur ses cheveux collants.

-Venez, dit Remus après avoir rassemblé les affaires de Teddy.

-Hein ?! Où ?

-Vous devez voir un médicomage, dit-il gravement. Maintenant.


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour à tous,

Premièrement, je suis ravis de poster un chapitre au lendemain de la victoire de la France. La seule fois où j'ai suivi le foot on a gagné (comme quoi, j'étais indispensable ah ah!). L'ambiance était terrible à Paris! Et le concert de Beyonce juste derrière! Autant vous dire que c'était un bon dimanche pour moi et j'espère pour vous aussi.

Ensuite, je tenais à m'excuser pour ma longue absence. Je n'avais pas forcément de réseau, ou accès à mon ordinateur durant mon stage donc ça a été plutôt compliqué. En plus, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot mais mon mémoire sera rendu vendredi, donc à priori, je n'aurais plus d'excuse pour vous fausser compagnie ah ah x). Encore désolé. J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre pleins de révélations (que certains ont déjà deviné en partie).

 **Mirty** : Bienvenue parmi nous pour commencé.  
J'avais d'autre version en tête et si je m'écoutais, je pense que j'aurais une fic interminable! Mais j'ai d'autres projet donc je préfère ne pas trop m'emballer. Je crois que tu peux élever un autel pour Violette, c'est ma déesse personnellement. Dans les moments de doutes, je lui demande conseil mdr x). Et sinon, tu auras une autre image de leur couple.

 **merguez** : Voldy sugar daddy ... brrrr j'en ai des frissons d'angoisse rien que d'y penser! Pour Sirius tu as raison quelques part, et tu auras la réponse (enfin!) à ce chapitre. Zacharias, je l'aime bien finalement (oui j'ai changé d'avis) et du coup, j'hésite à lui faire du mal. Mais j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages! Je suis face à un réel dilemme :(. Pour le mariage et Severus et Danitza c'était voulu que ce soit précipité et un peu bancal. Ils sentent dans leur sang que la fin est proche. Ils font les dernières actions désespérés avant d'avoir des regrets. Enfin surtout Severus qui est en première ligne. Et non! Pour une fois, il s'agit d'une simple amitié entre Nelly et Remus. Du moins pour l'instant. Nelly n'a pas l'intention de se mettre en Tonks et Remus (sauf si il faut secouer l'un ou l'autre pour qu'ils communiquent enfin).  
As-tu commencé Dune? Qu'en penses-tu?

Dernière petite précision: j'avais fais il y a longtemps un petit sondage improvisé pour savoir si vous désiriez un Happy end ou non. Et bien sachez que ce sondage a impacté ce chapitre et ce qui en découlera. Je vous dirai plus tard l'autre scénario qui avait été envisagé.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Terence et Zacharias l'avaient ramené à sa chambre et son père venait de s'en aller. Il se sentait si léger et si reconnaissant envers le seigneur des ténèbres pour avoir tenu sa promesse. Son père avait paru un peu décontenancé mais il comprenait. Draco imaginait bien le choc que c'est de découvrir son enfant enceinte et séparé du père après plus d'un an de séparation. Il avait proposé à son père de toucher son ventre et l'homme l'avait fait avec un visage ému. Il avait paru si heureux de sentir le léger mouvement sous la peau tendu que Draco n'avait pas eut le courage de lui avouer la vérité. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait finalement jamais réussi à s'entendre avec Blake et qu'il avait simplement repris sa liberté une fois la part du contrat rempli. Il lui avait assuré que le seigneur des ténèbres s'occupait bien de lui mais cela n'avait pas semblé rassurer le Lord. Draco avait voulu le rassurer en lui disant que le seigneur des ténèbres avait promis de l'entretenir et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son avenir. Le Lord noir lui avait même proposé de reprendre son apprentissage une fois l'enfant né. Draco avait bien sûr accepté, trop heureux qu'on aie autant de considération pour lui. Cela avait semblé apaiser Lucius qui l'avait écouté patiemment avant de lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur son petit frère. Les yeux de Draco avaient brillé de larmes contenues autant de joie que de jalousie en s'imaginant tous les moments que son frère avait passé avec ses parents. Lucius avait promis qu'il essaierait de ramener sa mère et le bébé la prochaine fois et Draco lui avait dit qu'il ne bougeait pas de toute façon.

Ils avaient discuté longtemps et l'elfe de maison qui lui apportait généralement ses potions et son dîner était venue et reparti avec. Il avait dit qu'il les prendrait plus tard. Il avait vu l'inquiétude chez son père en voyant le nombre de fioles. Il l'avait tout de suite rassuré en lui disant qu'il semblait en meilleure forme depuis qu'il était ici. Lucius n'était finalement parti que parce que l'elfe de maison était revenu avec les potions aux alentours de 23h. Il était rare que Draco veille aussi tard, il se sentait fatigué. Lucius l'avait prit dans ses bras puis était parti.

Draco avait soupiré de bien être quand la porte c'était fermée. Il était heureux. Beau était allé se rouler en boule dans son panier, exténué d'avoir couru tout l'après midi. Draco l'avait caressé en souriant avec amusement alors que le chiot secouait la queue de manière décousue car il s'endormait. Il avait fini par le laisser tranquille quand sa vessie avait commencé à sonner la sonnette d'alarme. Le bébé appuyait fortement sur sa vessie ces temps-ci.

Il s'était rendu à la salle de bain rapidement en se délestant de ses vêtements encombrant car bien que l'été soit déjà là, il frissonnait toujours de froid. Il faillit ne pas arriver aux toilettes à temps mais c'est avec un soupire de soulagement qu'il pu s'asseoir sur le trône avant de se glisser dans son bain. Ça l'amusait maintenant de voir son ventre atteindre la surface de l'eau quand il s'allongeait dans la baignoire. Il sourit quand il vit une ondulation sous sa peau et la caressa.

-Si tu pouvais t'amuser à faire ça quand je n'essaye pas de dormir mon trésor, je serais terriblement reconnaissant bébé, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait son index sur la petite bosse qui demeurait prêt de sa hanche.

La bosse demeura une longue minute avant de disparaître. Il appuya sa nuque contre le rebord de la salle de bain et soupira lourdement. Ses hanches le faisant souffrir, son dos le faisait souffrir. Tout le faisait souffrir actuellement. Le bébé commençait à peser lourd mais c'était signe qu'il devenait fort et Draco en était heureux.

-Prends ton temps, dit-il en caressant tendrement son ventre, autant de temps dont tu as besoin bébé. Grandit, devient fort, et vit bien. Je sais qu'ici on s'occupera bien de toi ici. Tu auras une grande chambre, à côté de la mienne, et tu iras à Poudlard. Peut-être que tu seras ami avec Teddy, j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas. Son père est si gentil, si doux … je divague. Je veux que tu ailles à Poudlard mon bébé. Ne t'en fais pas pour la maison où tu iras, peut importe l'endroit, je serai content pour toi mais je t'avoue que je serai terriblement soulagé si tu atterrissais à Poufsouffle. Personne ne fait attention aux Poufsouffle. Ton père n'aurait jamais l'idée de venir te chercher là bas.

Il s'amusa un moment a essayer de créer une tour avec la mousse sur son ventre mais cela échoua lamentablement. Il essuya la mousse et recommença plusieurs fois.

-J'aurais … tant aimé que ça se passe bien avec ton père, souffla-t-il, sincèrement. Il … il m'a montré qu'il peut réellement être tendre. Il peut aimé, et il aurait été … ça aurait été … j'aurais tellement voulu. Tu sais, dit-il en s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans son bain quand les douleurs de son corps commençaient à devenir trop présente, je l'ai vu regarder Potter. Ses yeux brillent quand ils se posent sur lui. Ton père s'anime à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans la pièce et il fait le pitre. Il veille toujours à ce que Molly lui face de la tarte à la mélasse et trouve toujours une activité pour l'amuser même quand ils sont confinés.

Il se tu un moment et grimaça quand une pression désagréable se fit sentir sur son estomac. Il posa son index encore une fois là où une légère bosse venait d'apparaître et appuya légèrement dessus. Aussitôt, elle s'évanouit et Draco pu se détendre.

-Il aurait fait un père fabuleux, admit-il tristement. Peut-être qu'il t'aimera quand moi je ne serai plus là…

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée absurde, il vida le bain et s'extirpa prudemment de la baignoire avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à Sirius tout un coup alors que la soirée avait été si bonne. Mais c'est vrai, il avait des regrets car il savait que ça aurait pu marcher. Il ignorait juste ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

-Arrête de bouger bébé, supplia-t-il alors qu'un nouveau coup le faisait grimacer de douleur.

Il se sécha rapidement, peinant un peu à se baisser puis s'enroula dans un peignoir avant d'enfiler un bas de pyjama. Il se sentait lourd. C'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pris ses potions, le retard le rendait toujours patraque. Il dénoua ses cheveux précédemment attachés en chignon et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Beau dormait à point fermé, sa patte s'agitant parfois alors qu'il rêvait. Cela fit sourire Draco. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau sur lequel était posé son plateau repas après avoir récupéré la coupe qui était caché sur son lit. Il aimait l'avoir avec lui quand il se trouvait sa chambre. Sa présence avait, comme le médaillon, quelque chose de rassurant. C'était l'assurance quelque part qu'il aurait toujours une maison et quelqu'un qui l'attendrait.

Il caressa les bords ouvragés de la coupe et s'amusa de la sentir pulser au rythme du médaillon. Au début, il le supportait à peine. La première fois, quand le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait mis entre ses mains, il avait été malade. Il avait vomit à ses pieds avant de s'évanouir. Il c'était senti affreusement mal pendant une journée mais comme pour le médaillon, il c'était habitué et ne souhaitait plus s'en débarrasser.

Il détacha son regard difficilement de la coupe avant de se concentrer sur son plateau repas maintenant froid. Il dédaigna son diner et commença à prendre ses potions dans l'ordre très précis que lui avait indiqué Rokwood. De toute façon, toutes les fioles étaient numérotées et le temps entre les prises étaient également indiqués sur des étiquettes attachées aux bouchons des potions. Il prit une profonde inspiration et avala la première d'une traite. La première était souvent la plus difficile. Ses papilles gustatives arrêtaient de toute façon de fonctionner après la troisième potion. Il grimaça tout de même et prit une gorgée de thé pour attendre de pouvoir prendre la deuxième.

-Tu sais bébé, dit-il en jouant avec la coupe, tu n'as pas été facile à porter, alors je ne sais pas si tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur hein. Mais tu joueras avec ton oncle.

Il eut un fou rire à l'idée que son enfant qui sera dans la même année que Scorpius à Poudlard l'appelle « mon oncle ».

-Bon la deuxième, souffla-t-il avant de déboucher la seconde fiole avant de l'avaler cul sec.

Il prit ses cinq autres potions ensuite en les faisant toute passée avec une gorgée de thé extrêmement sucré. Cependant, il se figea à la septième. Il y avait un papier sous le flacon. Il le déplia d'une main tremblante, le cœur palpitant pour une raison qui lui échappait et lu.

 _« Ne boit pas »._

Il lâcha la potion comme si elle le brulait alors qu'il restait figé. C'était signé RL. Il avait envi de lui faire confiance mais ces potions étaient là pour sa santé. Il regarda la potion avec incertitude. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il recevait un avertissement de ce genre. Il avait délibérément ignoré le premier mais … pourquoi ce message était sous la potion numéro 7 et pas la première ? Soudainement inquiet, Draco déboucha le flacon avant de le porter à son nez mais il ne senti rien de suspect. Elle avait la même odeur, la même texture et la même couleur qu'habituellement. Il souleva les deux derniers flacons pour voir s'il trouvait un message de ce genre mais il n'y avait rien. Pourquoi un avertissement juste sous la numéro 7 ?

Il souffla puis pris une décision. Il n'allait pas la prendre mais la garder. Si il se sentait trop mal il pourrait toujours la prendre plus tard. C'est donc l'esprit plein de questions qu'il alla se coucher et comme d'habitude, le sommeil revint rapidement.

C'est la douleur qui le réveilla.

Au début ce n'était qu'une sensation désagréable dans son flanc comme si la zone avait été longtemps privée de sang et que l'engourdissement pinçait ses nerfs. Puis ça c'était amplifié à la sensation d'une crampe. C'était douloureux mais pas insurmontable alors il avait attendu, les dents serrées, que ça passe. Mais lorsque la douleur c'était prolongée impitoyablement, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'ouvrir les yeux et de pousser un halètement plein de douleur avant d'essayer de tenir son flanc. Essayer, car il se rendit vite compte que ses membres étaient entravés.

-Qu- !

Sa respiration s'emballa alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec angoisse. Il était dans l'infirmerie, il faisait nuit à la vue de l'absence de lumière qui perçait par les fenêtres. Il était attaché sur la table d'auscultation et couvert d'une blouse médicale. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il se demandait avec angoisse ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait toujours aussi mal mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. La douleur était dans son flanc, au niveau des côtés, il supposait (de toute ses forces en tout cas), que ça ne concernait pas le bébé. Il releva la tête difficilement, la sentant terriblement lourde et se contorsionna pour réussir à dégager la blouse assez pour voir tant bien que mal l'origine de sa douleur. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour réussir à tirer assez sa blouse avec ses mains attachées.

-N-non, souffla-t-il alors que l'angoisse en voyant les points de sutures sur son flanc.

Il tira désespérément sur sa blouse pour essayer de voir jusqu'où s'étendait la blessure quand il entendu un bruit derrière le rideau. Il tira précipitamment la blouse pour la remettre en place en tentant de garder sa respiration sous contrôle. Il se tortilla pour remettre sa blouse en place alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un marcher et déposer des choses dans la pièce. Il haleta quand il sentit une brusque douleur dans le flanc et souffla profondément alors que la personne qui était dans la pièce se tournait vers lui. Draco réussit à remettre sa blouse en place et ferma la yeux précipitamment en se plongeant profondément dans son esprit pour donner l'impression de dormir. Il se félicita d'être un occlument naturelle car la douleur et la panique étaient suffisantes pour le faire repérer.

-Merde, entendit-il, les points de suture ont sautés.

C'était donc ça la douleur. Il entendu les pas de l'homme s'écarter précipitamment et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et se refermer. Draco ouvrit les yeux et se tordit le cou pour effectivement constater qu'une tâche de sang commençait à s'étendre sur son flanc. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sur une table reposait des flacons étiquetés qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire mais ce qu'il y avait dedans lui retourna l'estomac. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des organes.

-Merlin, souffla-t-il alors qu'une larme menaçait de lui échapper.

Draco ferma précipitamment les yeux et se rallongea. Peut de temps après, le rideau fut tiré et il sentit deux paires de mains s'agiter autour de lui. Draco failli bouger par réflexe mais il se plongea si profondément dans son propre esprit pour rester totalement impassible qu'il failli ne pas attendre les voix autour de lui.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Rokwood.

Draco avait appris à faire confiance à l'homme depuis qu'il le soignait. Draco ne lui cachait plus rien qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec sa santé et Rokwood se faisait toujours un devoir de l'aider ou d'aller en référer au seigneur des ténèbres quand c'était une demande particulière. Alors le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et surtout. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi encore une fois, on le trahissait.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru entendre un bruit et quand je suis venu voir, j'ai vu le sang.

-Il a bougé ?

-Non.

-Tourne le, il faut refaire les points de sutures et endiguer le début d'hémorragie.

-Je vais chercher une poti-

-Il est a la limite que peut supporter son organisme, le coupa Rokwood, et je ne sais pas comment une nouvelle potion réagirait avec le rein de Veela.

-Mais le sang de licorne-

-Nous devons le conserver, notre réserve n'est pas infinie et se rendre dans la forêt interdite devient de plus en plus compliquer.

Draco du se plonger encore plus profondément dans son esprit quand une brusque douleur lui brulait le flanc. Il eut un moment d'absence, perdu dans son propre esprit, à l'abri dans la chambre de ses parents qu'il se représentait dans son esprit. Il du se faire violence pour sortir de son cocon de protection mais il devait entendre. Il tenta une première fois de refaire surface mais la douleur était encore trop forte alors il choisi d'attendre. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'il était resté plus longtemps que prévu car lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il sentit tout de suite qu'il n'était plus entravé. Il était dans son lit.

Il se redressa précautionneusement, sentant les bords de l'entaille sur son flanc le tirer. Il sortit de son lit avec une lenteur infinie pour ne pas rouvrir la blessure et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il alluma une bougie pour s'observer dans le miroir. Il haleta.

Son corps …

Il avait d'autres entailles similaires sur son buste à plusieurs stades de cicatrisation. Pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il les sentait. Il eut envi de vomir. Il comprenait ce qu'il lui avait été fait … Rokwood lui avait expliqué que certains organes s'éteignaient et ce soir … il regarda le bord rougit de la blessure sur son flanc et ressentit un violent frisson qui réveilla la douleur dans son corps. On lui avait mis un nouveau rein. Un rein de Veela.

Il lâcha sa chemise de nuit qu'il était de nouveau de retour sur ses épaules et se redit dans sa chambre. Il arracha un morceau de parchemin à une pile et écrivit un message à LR. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il glissa le message sous son oreiller et se recoucha. Il avait besoin de réponses. Et vite.

-Madame Lake ? Sirius ? Appela immédiatement Nelly en sortant de la cheminée rapidement suivie de Remus qui portait Teddy.

-Nous sommes là, prévint Sirius qui se sentait soulagé de ne plus avoir affaire au regard incisif de .

La vieille femme avait débarqué dans la maison il y a peut-être une heure et c'était mise à le décortiquer du regard avec tant d'intensité qu'il en avait été mal à l'aise. Pire, quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle le fixait, elle avait commencé par lui dire sèchement de ne pas parler de manière familière à ses ainées. Puis, elle lui avait dit des choses étranges. Elle avait dit qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, et que même si elle ne pardonnait pas, elle pouvait l'expliquer et que ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute. Sirius n'avait su quoi répondre mais il avait été soulagé que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était pas de sa faute finalement. Cependant, elle avait continué en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'à moitié excusable et qu'il restait un sombre connard qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à corriger si il continuait ses conneries. Il avait été choqué au delà des mots et depuis, il était resté silencieux, crispé sur sa chaise alors que relisait des notes avec assiduité.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Violette qui ne les attendait pas aussi tôt.

-Nelly est blessée, je l'amène à ma meute, dit Remus avec inquiétude en déposant le sac de lange dans un coin, pouvez-vous garder Teddy ?

-Bien sûr.

Il avait à peine déposé l'enfant dans les bras de Violette qu'il disparaissait déjà par la porte en entrainant Nelly derrière lui. Elle semblait beaucoup moins inquiète que lui qui transplana dès qu'il eut dépassé les barrières.

-C'est une moldue, constata Sirius toujours aussi déconcerté par ce petit bout de femme qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus impressionnée que ça.

-Exact, répondit Violette en allant asseyant Teddy sur ses genoux. Une brave fille. Elle fait beaucoup de bien à Remus.

-Elle … et Remus ?

-Oh par Merlin non, rigola-t-elle, ils ont beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit romantique. Ils se sont rencontrés à un moment où leur vie leur échappaient à tous les deux et leur rencontre leur on permis de se reprendre et de retrouver un certain équilibre. Une grande amitié est née à ce moment là.

-Pourtant elle est mignonne, fit remarquer Sirius, Remus n'y perdrait pas au change.

-Sauf qu'ils sortent tous les deux d'une rupture difficile et que ça ne nous concerne de toute façon pas, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard appuyé qui fit rougir l'homme.

Sirius se tue, un peu gêné de faire face au regard perçant de Violette qui le décortiquait du regard.

-Ça devient pressant n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle soudainement.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-Ce sera bientôt fini, répondit-elle mystérieusement en secouant la tête négativement.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Patiente, dit-elle alors que son regard se faisait plus tranchant, nous attendons le retour des enfants puis vous saurez tout. Et vous le dire trop tôt ne servirait à rien. Surtout que je pense que vous le savez au fond de vous.

-Les enfants ? Demanda-t-il vraiment perdu cette fois-ci.

-Oui mon petit, dit-elle, allez appeler Severus et Danitza.

-Severus ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

-Dépêchez-vous, cingla-t-elle.

Deux heures plus tard, un Severus de fort méchante humeur mais à l'air tout de même plus détendu s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine avec les autres. Danitza finissait à peine de désinfecter et de panser les plais de Nelly. Sirius se tenait dans un coin, extrêmement mal à l'aise parmi toutes ces personnes qui n'avaient pas une once d'amitié envers lui. Il n'y avait que Nelly qui semblait le considérer à peut près normalement. Mais Remus semblait si inquiet qu'il ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle ce qui rendait à Sirius impossible la tâche de se détendre. Il avait voulu s'éclipser bien sûr mais Violette l'avait cloué à sa chaise avec un regard particulièrement convainquant.

-Qu'on-t-il dit ?

-Pas grand chose, les rassura Nelly, je dois juste surveiller ma santé pour la prochaine pleine lune. La salive n'a pas pénétré les plais donc apparemment il y a peut de chance d'infection mais le risque n'est pas nulle.

-Il faudra que tu passes à la clinique, lui conseilla Danitza.

-Avec plaisir, dit Nelly comme si elle parlait d'une sortie entre fille, tu en profiteras pour me dire ce que tu souhaites comme cadeau de mariage.

Danitza lui sourit, amusé par cette petite moldue qui semblait tout prendre avec un calme confondant alors que Remus semblait au bord du malaise. Nelly n'était jamais étonnée, jamais effrayée, elle se sentait enfin à sa place. Elle c'était toujours sentie à part depuis le décès de sa mère. Très vite, elle avait été cataloguée comme la fille d'un homme rendu fou par le chagrin. On la traitait avec une compassion emplie de pitié qui la faisait grincer des dents. Puis son père était mort et ça c'était empirée. Surtout qu'en mémoire de son père, alors même qu'elle était septique une fois les inquiétudes nouvelles de l'adolescence parvenues à elle, elle continua à affirmer le croire alors même qu'il affirmait de son vivant que les sorciers et la magie existait. Elle avait été cataloguée comme bizarre. Pas folle hein, elle n'avait pas été marginalisée loin de là. On avait au contraire cherché à l'entouré le plus possible, pensant que le chagrin la faisait délirer comme son pauvre père avec elle. Son adolescence avait été marquée par des visites fréquentes chez un psychologue et des moments extrêmement gênant où elle n'arrivait plus à s'intégrer parmi sa famille d'accueille. Quand elle avait compris que persister à soutenir les dires de son père ne servaient à rien, elle avait abandonné, gardant ses convictions pour elle et notant avec précision tout ce que son père lui avait transmis dans un carnet qu'elle possédait toujours. Elle avait travaillé dur avec un unique objectif en tête : partir de l'Islande. Et elle avait réussit et trouvé du travail pour une petite maison d'édition. Daniel était un incident de parcours malheureux, elle avait été idiote de l'avoir laissé prendre autant d'emprise sur sa vie même si elle était partie avant que ça dégénère vraiment. Mais peut importait. Elle avait rencontré Remus. Et elle qui c'était toujours senti bizarre et finalement, pas à sa place, se sentait enfin bien. Son pauvre père n'était pas fou, sa mère était bien une sorcière et elle avait fait son devoir de fille en soutenant leur mémoire quoi qu'en dise les autres. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher et ça faisait un bien fou.

-Bon sang Nelly, explosa Remus en la secouant par les épaules, tu es peut-être infectée !

-Peut-être, dit l'Islandaise en posant une main légère sur le bras de Remus, donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Et Moony ne me fera pas de mal.

-Il a dit qu'il cherchera à te changer.

-Il ne le fera pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je le sais c'est tout. Ne t'en fais donc pas Remus, je vais bien.

-Je vous avais dit d'être plus prudente, grinça Severus qui était visiblement contrarié d'avoir été appelé durant sa lune de miel improvisée.

-Je vais bien, râla-t-elle, ce n'est pas parce que Moony me considère comme une compagne potentielle pour avoir présentée le bébé à la place de l'Alfa ou de Tonks que je fais en faire un drame. Ce n'est pas grave, il suffit que j'évite Moony un moment et ce sera oublié.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez alors qu'il réprimait une puissante envi de crier sur l'impudente. Il savait qu'une catastrophe du genre se serait produite dès qu'il avait rencontré cette fille. Elle était trop insouciante et avait trop peu d'instinct de survit. Comment diable ne peut-elle pas craindre un loup-garou bon sang ?!

-Nelly c'est grave, dit Remus.

-Remus ! S'agaça-t-elle, les seules concernés sont moi et Moony, alors arrêtez de vous rongez les sang. Tout va bien. Je vais bien, Moony va bien, alors pas d'inquiétude.

-Il faut que nous parlions, dit Violette coupant court à la conversation quand elle vit que le débat était parti pour s'éterniser.

Immédiatement, tous se tournèrent vers elle et Severus se pencha même un peu en avant vers elle. Ils se sentaient fébriles comme si ils allaient enfin avoir la réponse tant attendue à une énigme particulièrement compliquée. Et c'était sûrement le cas d'ailleurs.

-Mais avant je veux votre état d'avancement, dit-elle en lançant glisser leur regard vers Severus.

-Je n'ai rien de probant, soupira Severus, j'ai laissé trainer mes yeux et mes oreilles partout mais il semblerait qu'il ait changé la coupe d'emplacement. Personne ne sait où. Le diadème est toujours à sa place.

-Je m'en doutais, dit-elle simplement alors que Danitza lui offrait un petit hochement de tête discret quand elle l'interrogea du regard. Le temps presse.

-Combien de temps ? Osa demander Nelly.

-Trois mois. Dans trois mois, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire quelques soient les efforts que nous fournirons.

-Trois mois ? S'étonna Remus. C'est … étonnement précis, pourquoi 3 mois ?

-Parce que l'enfant naîtra à ce moment là, répondit sombrement Violette.

-L'enfant ? De Draco ?

Violette hocha la tête et lança un regard à Sirius qui tressailli.

-Draco ne tiendra pas, la contredit Sirius. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon.

-Qu'il tienne ou pas n'a aucune sorte d'importance, dit Violette, dès le départ, cet enfant serait venu au monde même s'il avait du se creuser un chemin à travers son cadavre refroidi.

Nelly frissonna et serra le médaillon de sa mère dans sa main. Elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de Danitza qui avait fait le signe de croix en jetant un regard pesant sur Sirius qui avait le tint grisâtre alors que le poids de ses actions tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules. Remus semblait totalement hébété, incapable de comprendre les implications de ce que Violette venait de dire. Seul Severus resta stoïque et c'était plus du à l'entraiment qu'autre chose.

-Comment ?

-J'ai découvert les informations qui nous manquait pour comprendre ce qui se jouait sous notre nez, coupa Violette. J'ai découvert avec Draco que Sirius et lui n'étaient pas liés par hasard contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Ce n'est pas la magie, ni les manipulations de Narcissa Malfoy qui vous ont liés, dit-elle en s'adressant à Sirius. Et tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun déglutit alors qu'il était soudainement incapable de bouger. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne faisait rien que de cligner des yeux, il fondrait en larme et serait incapable de s'arrêter. Il était incapable de répondre.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert en France ? La pressa Nelly qui n'y tenait plus.

-Une légende.

-Une légende? S'étonna Remus.

-Une légende si vielle qu'elle est uniquement transmise oralement, répondit-elle, une légende qui correspond avec les registres de naissances et l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy.

Elle laissa planer un petit silence, le temps que chacun digère ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de débuter son récit.

-Il y a longtemps, très longtemps est née une enfant de la lune, dit-elle en retranscrivant fidèlement ce qu'elle avait elle-même entendu, ce bébé avait les cheveux aussi blanc et brillant que la lune la plus brillante dans une nuit de pleine lune, une peau d'un blanc presque irréel et des yeux de la couleur de l'argent. On cria à la sorcellerie, d'autant plus quand la mère mourut après n'avoir pu allaiter l'enfant qu'une unique fois.

-Albinos ? Demanda Danitza.

-Oui, répondit-t-elle, je le crois. Ces enfants ont souvent été tués à la naissance à l'époque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Etait-ce une sorcière ?

-Je ne le crois pas.

-Continuez.

-Le village voulu tuer l'enfant pour empêcher la malédiction de s'abattre sur eux mais le père s'y opposa. Ils furent chassés et vécurent dans la forêt avoisinant le village. Cependant, la maladie s'abattit sur le village quelques années après. On mit cela sur le dos de la fille de la lune aperçue par hasard par un groupe de voyageur. Alors les villageois chassèrent la fille et le père plus profondément encore dans la forêt. Le père ayant été blessé dans leur fuite voyait sa vie arriver à son terme mais il ne désirait pas encore abandonner sa fille trop jeune pour survivre seule. Alors il pria pour un délai alors que sa fille alla chercher de l'aide. Elle rencontra un homme qui quittait le village et qui accepta de la suivre. On dit qu'il était impossible de décrire les traits de cet homme, chacun le voyait différemment mais tous le reconnaissaient.

-Qui étais-ce ? Demanda Remus.

-La Mort, répondit Violette, venue récolter les âmes des malades. Il suivit la fille car avec le père mourant, l'enfant ne tarderait pas à suivre. Cependant, il fut ému par cette petite fille qui lui proposa, sans même le reconnaître, de rester avec eux pour ne pas passer son temps seul encore et toujours. Alors il accorda un délai à son père pour lui faire plaisir et il parti. Il ne revint que des années plus tard quand la blessure du père se rouvrit. Le délai était écoulé. Le père et la fille l'attendaient, ils avaient compris l'identité de la Mort. Le père accueillit la Mort comme une vieille ami et s'en alla à ses côtés, bras dessus bras dessous, dans les profondeurs de la forêt pour ne plus en ressortir. La Mort revint pour la fille. Mais quand elle lui proposa de partager son repas, il n'eut pas le cœur à l'amener elle aussi alors qu'il savait qu'elle mourrait rapidement, chassée par des villageois. Alors, il lui proposa de le suivre. Et la dame de la lune suivit la Mort des années durant, renforçant encore plus son image de sorcière.

-Ils étaient amoureux, dit Nelly.

-Oui, répondit Violette, tant et si bien qu'ils se marièrent.

-Je ne vois pas les liens avec la famille de Draco, vous aviez dit que ses deux parents étaient moldus.

-Et ils l'étaient, dit Violette. La Mort et la Dame de la lune finirent par s'arrêter dans le village où je me suis rendue quand la dame fut fatiguée de voyager. Ils s'y installèrent et la Mort partait tous les jours faire son travail et revenait passer les nuits auprès de sa Dame. Elle s'occupait de leur foyer et ils vivaient paisiblement. Mais elle avait une réputation. Les femmes la jalousaient, les ainées la craignaient et les hommes la désiraient. Alors quand un incendie ravagea l'église du village, on mit ce malheur sur son dos. Un homme puissant lui fit alors une proposition. Il trouverait une raison à l'incendie qui la disculperait si elle acceptait de devenir sienne. Elle refusa et l'homme se vengea. Il fit appel à un sorcier pour la punir. Il la fit maudire d'une terrible façon. Il la condamna à vivre éternellement, piégée par son propre corps, incapable de mourir, incapable à jamais de suivre la Mort.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Severus alors même que Sirius semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Je l'ignore. Ils ont détruit toutes les possessions du sorcier quand il fut accusé de sorcellerie plus tard, répondit Violette. Je disais donc, il la condamna à vivre dans un corps qui se changeait lentement en pierre et condamna par la même occasion l'enfant qui vivait en son sein. La Mort revint et dévastée, elle décida pour la dernière fois, de changer le destin de sa Dame. Il arracha les âmes du corps. Il plaça l'une dans un endroit où le temps et l'espace n'existent pas, un endroit où l'âme serait conservée et attendrait patiemment qu'on vienne la délivrer, et l'autre qu'il avait de la peine à tenir dans le creux de sa main à cause de la malédiction qui les séparaient, la plaça dans le ventre d'une mortelle. La femme de l'homme qui lui avait pris son épouse.

-Impossible, souffla Severus, c'est impossible.

-Et pourtant. Alors qu'ils étaient bruns et moldus, la femme accoucha de jumeaux à la chevelure aussi blanche que la lune et aux yeux gris. Son mari, effrayé, l'accusa de tromperie et la mis a mort. Ayant tué la fille unique d'un riche propriétaire, le père furieux, tua le mari et éleva les enfants. Ainsi, la Mort s'était vengée.

-Alors la dame … ?

-C'est en quelque sorte réincarnée, dit Violette. Les Malfoy ne se mariaient qu'entre eux pour inconsciemment, préserver l'âme de la Dame de la lune mais je suppose que c'est impossible. Leur magie est née de la Mort qui a offert à sa Dame une manière de se protéger et il a du veiller sur chaque enfant pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'agissait pas de sa Dame.

-Pourquoi Draco ?

-La question est plutôt pourquoi Sirius. Parce que si Draco est le descendant direct de la Dame de la Lune, ça ne signifie qu'une chose.

-Sirius est la Mort.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sirius qui avait le visage gris. Il avait la bouche ouverte alors qu'il semblait incapable de respirer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix aigue d'où transparaissait la panique.

-N'avez-vous pas l'impression parfois d'être dépossédé de votre corps ? D'avoir des absences ? D'agir de manière étrange ? D'aimer Draco.

-O-oui, bafouilla-t-il complètement perdu. Je … ce n'est pas moi ? Quoi ?!

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il fermait les yeux très fort comme si cela suffirait à effacer la terrible réalité.

-La Mort, selon la légende, a arrêté de fouler la terre quand sa Dame lui a été arrachée, expliqua Violette en le surveillant d'un œil inquiet. Je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre, la magie qu'il a du employer pour sauver sa Dame et leur enfant à détruit l'enveloppe qu'elle employait. Et qu'elle a cherché pendant tout ce temps un moyen de revenir. Les reliques, les horcruxes tout ça … ce n'est pas un hasard. Elle a offert des cadeaux à doubles tranchants. Elle offrait aux hommes le pouvoir dans le but que quelqu'un parvienne à la ramener … dans le monde physique auprès de sa Dame. Et vous Sirius … vous êtes le premier à être revenu de derrière le voile. La Mort vous a _laissé_ partir.

Il allait être malade. Mais Violette continua sans pitié. Elle voulait la confirmation de sa théorie.

-N'avez-vous donc aucun souvenir ?

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il regardait les autres avec désespoir comme s'il cherchait de l'aide. Elle … je _sais_ qu'à ma mort, je … je … mon âme retournera au voile là où elle doit demeurer.

Le regard de Violette s'illumina d'un délice face à sa victoire, elle avait enfin la preuve qu'elle attendait.

-Mais tu es déjà mort Sirius, dit Danitza qui comprenait enfin le raisonnement de Violette. La Mort n'attendait qu'une occasion et elle l'a eut quand tu as attaqué Draco et que la magie du contrat de mariage c'est retournée contre toi. Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque.

-Mais j'ai été réanimé !

-Parce qu'elle le voulait, dit Violette avec sérieux, comme avec le père de sa Dame, elle t'a laissé un délai et en contrepartie, elle a pu posséder ton corps.

-Alors … alors… ?

-Tu n'es pas totalement responsable, dit Remus qu'un soulagement intense avait saisit alors qu'il posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Sirius qui la serra comme un désespéré.

-Si tu n'avais pas attaqué mon filleul nous n'en serions pas là, fit tout de même remarquer Severus sans aucune pitié.

Sirius accusa le coup, se rendant compte qu'il c'était mis dans cette situation tout seul mais une prise de conscience le soulagea tout de même.

-Alors je ne suis pas fou ?

-Je ne le crois pas, dit Violette, vous avez un problème pour gérer votre colère, et une instabilité émotionnelle due à votre emprisonnement, mais vous n'êtes pas fou. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez agit, continua-t-elle.

-J'ai appris à aimer ses cheveux et l'odeur de son shampoing, dit Sirius alors que ses entrailles se tordaient à mesure que l'idée se faisait une place dans sa tête.

-Ce n'était … non, ce n'est pas vous, dit Violette avec une douceur étonnante. La Mort aime Draco comme il a aimé sa Dame. Il ne fait aucune différence entre elle et lui alors même que l'esprit de sa Dame s'est effacée au court du temps, ne laissant qu'un héritage génétique et magique puissant. Mais vous … vous ne l'avez jamais aimé n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne comprenais pas, dit Sirius alors que les larmes se mettaient enfin à dévaler ses joues, pourquoi je me sentais si possessif envers lui. Pourquoi parfois j'avais si envi de lui. Pourquoi je voulais le toucher et enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux alors même que la seconde d'après … je le haïssais avec tant de force que ça me faisait mal au ventre. Je ne voulais pas poser ma main sur lui ! Je pensais … je pensais que c'était sa faute. Que tous mes malheurs venaient de lui.

Remus, incapable de rester sourd à la douleur de Sirius qui était finalement innocent (en parti), se leva pour étreindre son ami avec force. Sirius éclata en lourd sanglot sur son épaule, incapable de s'arrêter ou de reprendre son souffle. Severus regardait Sirius avec un dégout évident. Il comprenait, mais il ne pardonnait certainement pas. Sirius avait trop d'erreurs à son actif pour qu'il puisse oublier. Il avait fait du mal à Draco avant cela. L'escalade de la violence avait débuté après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, cela coïncidait avec le début de la possession mais Sirius avait été un connard avant cela. Et le fait que la Mort soit le seul à avoir finalement un peu de tendresse pour le blond ne faisait que renforcer l'antipathie de Severus pour Sirius. Danitza lui serra la main pour détourner son attention du brun qui avait visiblement du mal à s'en remettre. Le potionniste détourna le regard, encore amer, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Danitza, sa femme. Sa gorge se serra sous l'émotion, il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Pris d'une envie subite, il se pencha vers elle et posa son front sur sa poitrine. Surprise, elle reste un moment immobile avant de refermer ses bras dans le dos de l'homme qu'elle caressa doucement le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se redressa.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement en se massant les tempes. Que ce passe-t-il ensuite ?

-Ensuite, maintenant que la Mort a retrouvé sa Dame, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose.

-L'enfant, dit Nelly avec un petit soupire rêveur.

-Oui, mais Sirius, Draco et elle n'ont jamais pu s'accorder alors la conception c'est mal passé.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda Sirius en acceptant volontiers un mouchoir que lui tendait Nelly.

-Je ne peux que supposer. Mais je pense qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose en réalité. Après tout … Draco est mortel lui.

Severus blêmit soudainement.

-Elle veut l'amener avec lui ?

-Peut-être pas tout de suite, le rassura Violette, mais c'est une évidence. Il n'a jamais pu avec sa Dame mais avec Draco … elle aura retrouvé tout ce qu'elle a perdu.

-Mais et l'enfant ?

-L'enfant … je crois que nous ne pouvions pas le qualifier ainsi pour l'instant mes enfants, dit-elle dans un soupire. Ce qui pousse dans le corps de Draco n'est pas vivant, pas _encore_. Et c'est ça qui le tue.

-Ça le tuera, dit Sirius après s'être un peu calmé, il … il aime cet enfant plus que sa propre vie. Accoucher d'un cadavre, si tant est qu'il arrive jusque là, le tuera aussi efficacement qu'un sortilège de mort.

-Je sais, dit Violette. Mais ni vous ni moi n'avons de pouvoir sur cela. Cet enfant ne verra le jour que lorsque la Mort lui aura offert une âme. Et cela … je crains qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui sache le faire.

Ils restèrent silencieux, le temps de méditer sur ses paroles alors que Sirius continuait à frissonner violemment.

-Comment peut-il être encore en vie si l'enfant est cliniquement mort ? L'infection aurait du l'achever, fit justement remarquer Danitza. Et Draco m'a dit que l'enfant bougeait très tôt.

-Je l'ignore, dit Violette. Peut-être des réactions du sortilèges, peut-être des réponses des nerfs ... je ne sais pas exactement dans quel état est cet enfant mais son âme est assurément absente. Alors je m'attends à trouver un corps aussi actif que celui d'un prisonnier après un baiser du détraqueur.

-Je me renseignerai, promis Severus.

-Pourquoi avoir dit que ça se terminerai dans 3 mois ? S'enquit Remus.

-Et bien, il y a toujours une prophétie qui lie Draco et Sirius, expliqua-t-elle. Il s'agit maintenant d'une hypothèse que je garderai pour moi mais je pense savoir comment ça se terminera.

Severus se renfrogna immédiatement en lançant un regard lourd à la vieille femme qui soutint son regard sans ciller.

-Vous êtes encore trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour parler de ce genre de chose mon petit, dit-elle à Severus qui perdit un peu de sa froideur face au ton affectueux de la vieille femme. Si quelqu'un doit faire face à la Mort, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il soit préférable que je sois le porte parole ?

-Vous allez bien hein ?! S'exclama Nelly soudainement inquiète pour la bibliothécaire.

-Aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être à mon âge mon enfant, la rassura-t-elle. Mais si j'ai raison, la Mort finira par se manifester et à ce moment, je saurai quoi lui dire. Il est inutile que vous vous tracassiez avec ça.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Danitza pour empêcher Severus de répondre.

-Il faut se préparer à vous battre mes enfants, dit-elle gravement. Sirius a eut sa première absence n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avant de continuer quand elle eut un hochement de tête affirmatif de l'homme. La Mort gagne du terrain et elle n'abandonnera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé sa Dame et leur enfant. Alors, il faut les réunir avant que nous les perdions tous les trois aux mains de l'ennemie.

-Et ... pourquoi ne les laissons-nous pas aux mains de l'ennemie au juste? Demanda Nelly en fronçant les sourcils. Si c'est pour réunir une famille ... et ils auraient déjà tué Draco si ils le voulaient non?

-C'est vrai, concéda Violette. Mais nous devons admettre que Tom Riddle n'est pas un idiot. Loin de là. Il n'a peut-être pas encore compris tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire mais il s'en est fait une idée. Il laisserai sûrement Draco et Sirius se revoir mais je crains qu'il puisse en tirer avantage en demanda une récompense à la Mort.

-Ah oui, dit comme ça, admit Nelly ce qui fit sourire Violette avec amusement. Comment on fait ça alors?

-Vous jeune fille, vous resterez avec ici. Nous avons un petit garçon à garder je crois, lui fit-elle justement remarquer ce qui fit rougir la moldue d'embarras et fit soupirer le loup-garou de soulagement. Severus, vous allez guider Potter sur la piste des horcruxes. Laissez le accéder à celui de Poudlard et veillez à ce qu'il ne le détruise pas sur les lieux. Puis, laissez trainer des indices. Menez les à la résidence du seigneur des ténèbres. Remus, dit-elle en se tournant vers le loup-garou, je compte sur vous pour mener vos alliés aux mêmes conclusions. Il faut trouver le moyen de contourner le fidelitas et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Quand la bataille sera lancée, dit-elle en se tournant vers Danitza, je veux que vous exfiltriez Draco. Il rejoindra Sirius ici. Et à ce moment là, nous détruirons les horcruxes.

-Et la coupe ?

-Si vous-savez qui l'a déplacé, je pense que c'est pour la rapprocher de lui, expliqua-t-elle, c'est risqué mais si ce n'est pas le cas et que nous réussissons à détruire son corps, nous aurons assez de temps pour chercher la coupe et la détruire après. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, nous pourrons toujours essayer de négocier directement avec la Mort quand elle se montrera. Après tout, les horcruxes sont un cadeau qu'elle a gracieusement offert, alors elle peut très bien le reprendre.

-Avons nous un plan alors? Demanda alors Remus.

-Oui mon enfant, dit Violette avec gravité, je dois encore en arranger les détails, mais vous savez au moins ce que vous avez à faire. Et surtout, dit-elle, nous devons empêcher Sirius de se rendre là-bas. Si la Mort trouve qu'il est opportun de s'allier à l'ennemie, autant vous dire que lutter sera inutile.


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour à tous,

Plus qu'une semaine avant mes vacances! Youhou! Je n'en peut plus d'attendre! Encore une fois je préfère vous prévenir, je pars à l'étranger donc le rythme de parution peut se retrouvé un peu chamboulé. Mais j'essayerai d'être constante. J'espère pour ceux qui sont en vacances, que ça se passe bien et ceux qui ne le sont pas encore, que ça viendra vite.

 **eiko12** : Merci :). L'ironie de tout ça, c'est que Draco n'a juste pas eut de chance. Si Lucius n'avait pas eu Narcissa et un fils, ça aurait pu tomber sur lui, comme ça aurait pu tomber sur Scorpius ou n'importe quel Malfoy de la branche principale. Donc c'est romantique oui et non ... personne n'a demandé l'avis de Draco quand même x), ni l'avis de Sirius d'ailleurs. Et Draco ne sait toujours pas qu'il est l'avant dernier descendant de la Dame de la Mort. Et oui, je confirme, la Dame de la Mort a bien disparue. Son âme c'est fondue dans sa descendance et elle n'existe plus en tant que telle donc la Mort s'accroche toujours à un souvenir. Et pour l'instant, oui le bébé est cliniquement mort, ce qui est pas cool. Il est "né" de deux humains et d'une entité magique (je ne sais pas si je peux l'appeler comme ça) donc, il a techniquement 67% de gênes purement humain. Donc il y a pas mal de chances qu'il soit humain ;) (pour ceux qui avaient peur).

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre calme (il faut souffler après tout ça d'émotion).

Bonne lecture,  
Letki.

* * *

Draco surveilla son état avec attention et angoisse.

Il ne reçu plus de réponses par message mais il prit soin de ne plus boire la potion numéro 7. Et maintenant, il savait. Il était évident qu'on l'avait manipulé et que le seigneur des ténèbres avait cherché à s'acheter sa confiance. Se réveiller à l'infirmerie en pleine nuit avait été le déclic dont il avait besoin pour se poser les questions qu'il avait enfouit soigneusement au fond de lui durant tous ces mois. Mais que faisait-il là bon sang ?!

Voir le visage tuméfié de Zacharias, la dépression naissante de Terence, sa surveillance constante et tous les « cadeaux » qu'il recevait le rendait malade. Et il ne savait plus à qui faire confiance et c'était sans doute ça le pire. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il regrettait Violette et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Danitza et Severus lui manquaient aussi et Remus également mais pour le loup-garou … c'était totalement différent. Il se rappelait maintenant à quel point le blond lui manquait.

Il finit bien entendu par comprendre quelle était la potion numéro 7 quand le manque survint. Anxiété, paranoïa, dépression, frénésie, insomnie … la potion numéro 7 avait tout d'un filtre de paix. Il la prenait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvint simplement pas à arrêter les prises. Il les espaça le plus possible pour rester conscient de son environnement mais le manque devenait visible. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire démasquer par Rokwood. Pire, il ne voulait pas risquer de déclencher l'accouchement trop tôt.

Mais même en prenant des faibles doses …

Draco était recroquevillé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il tremblait violemment alors que son estomac se contractait à des rythmes réguliers. Ses cheveux, mouillés par la transpiration, collaient sur son front. Il se sentait fiévreux. Même son épiderme semblait sensible et cela lui procurait une sensation désagréable. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un était déjà passé en début de soirée vérifier l'état de ses points de sutures.

Il avait pris le dernier filtre de paix deux jours auparavant pour tester ses limites mais il semblait déjà à bout. Il déboucha le flacon dont il avait préalablement vidé les ¾ de la potion pour être certain de ne pas céder au manque et but le fond de la bouteille. Il attendit que la potion prenne effet et quand ce fut le cas, il se sentit légèrement mieux. Il se débarrassa de son pyjama avec une lenteur extrême due à ses membres tremblants et se glissa dans la baignoire. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude. Il siffla quand l'eau entra en contact avec son épiderme sensible mais fini par se détendre.

Malheureusement, cela ne fut qu'un court répit. Il se sentit rapidement mal. Il réussit à se glisser hors du bain pour éviter de s'endormir dedans et s'enroula dans une serviette. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il resta longuement prostré sur le carrelage froid, le corps encore humide de son bain mais incapable de se lever. Il prit une profonde inspiration, une seconde et vomis sur le côté. Il gémit et se traina à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il posa ses deux mains sur son ventre et s'appuya contre le mur, se sentant très légèrement apaisé. Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Il avait un drôle de sentiment d'urgence et il sentait une sensation désagréable dans son bas ventre. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec son bébé. Alors il se leva. Il avança prudemment à travers sa chambre en s'appuyant sur le mur et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Bien sûr, elle était fermée de l'extérieure. Comment ne c'était-il jamais rendu compte du problème ?!

-S'il-vous-plait, geint-il péniblement en frappant faiblement contre la porte.

Il s'appuya contre la porte, respirant péniblement alors que son mal être s'intensifiait. Il ferma les yeux et regretta tout de suite quand il sentit sa tête tourner. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de reprendre son équilibre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Zacharias. Draco tomba à ses pieds lamentablement en s'accrochant à sa robe de sorcier. Le blond paru très surpris de le trouver dans cet état et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il le redressa en le tenant par l'épaule et dégagea son visage de ses cheveux pour réussir à croiser son regard.

-Draco, appela-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Le blond gémit pour toute réponse.

-Je vais prévenir Rokwood.

Draco se débattit faiblement au nom du mangemort et Zacharias se redressa en soulevant le blond dans ses bras. Il grimaça un peu. Draco bien qu'étant léger, restait un adulte et était par conséquent lourd, surtout que tout son corps semblait relâcher. Un autre mangemort qui devait être de garde avec Zacharias, se tenait près de la porte.

-Reste à ton poste, ordonna Zacharias quand l'autre fit mine de s'éloigner.

-Les ordres-

-Reste à ton poste ou je te promet que tu n'auras plus à t'en occuper demain, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quand au fait qu'il serait ravis de s'en occuper.

-Tu crois me faire peur petit con ? S'amusa l'homme bien qu'adoptant une posture plus agressive.

-Je t'ai déjà foutu une raclée.

-Si j'avais vraiment voulu t'arrêter je l'aurais fait, siffla-t-il.

-Et tu ne l'as pas fait, dit effrontément Zacharias. D'ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas que ta femme sache que tu aimes que des gars te malmène, t'as intérêt à filer droit, répliqua sèchement le blond sans lui jeter un regard. A moins que tu préfères qu'on apprenne que ta fille « décédée » file le parfait amour avec son sang-de-bourbe de mari à la campagne.

-Tu te crois malin Smith, grogna le mangemort alors que Zacharias allait déposer Draco dans son lit. Fais ce que tu veux, si il clamse, c'est toi qui prendra.

-Ferme cette porte et surveille le couloir, dit le blond alors qu'il installait Draco dans les coussins.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda le blond qui peinait visiblement à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Savoir quoi ? Demanda Zacharias en revenant de la salle de bain avec une éponge, un bassin et un verre d'eau qu'il lui fit boire.

-Pour ses goûts ou encore pour sa fille ? Demanda Draco.

Il laissa le Poufsouffle lui éponger le front et l'hydrater. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'aller mieux mais parler le distrayait. Zacharias se plaignit beaucoup quand Draco vomit l'eau qu'il lui fit boire. Draco ne pu que rire faiblement en le voyant nettoyer le lit à grand coup de baguette rageur.

-C'est le meilleur moyen pour calmer les petites frappes, répondit Zacharias en haussant les épaules.

-Mais comment t'as su ?

-On c'est battu, et ça l'a fait bander Black, répondit Zacharias en lui lançant un regard en biais. Plus je tapais fort, plus il prenait son pied. Je l'ai massacré puis je l'ai baisé. Et il en a redemandé. C'était chaud putain. Sauf que moi, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Draco ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de comprendre ce qu'avais dit le blond. Il finit par baisser les yeux car Zacharias le défiait du regard d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Draco eut un frisson désagréable et il gémit. Zacharias changea immédiatement l'eau du gant pour le soulager un peu et le fit boire encore un peu.

-Tu … tu aimes frapper les gens ? S'inquiéta un peu Draco.

-Pas particulièrement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, mais j'aime voir l'effet que ça fait sur lui. Il est bien dressé.

-Dressé ? Demanda Draco encore plus perdu.

-C'est un putain de soumis masochiste, expliquas Zacharias. Il réagit d'une manière délicieuse à l'autorité. Et il ne l'assume pas alors que c'est déjà encré dans ses réflexes.

Draco se sentit bêtement rougir. Il connaissait le concept bien sûr, mais il n'était pas familier à ce genre de pratique. Il se sentait intimidé que Zacharias, qui pourtant avait le même âge que lui soit si expérimenté par rapport à lui. A moins que se soit lui qui soit terriblement inexpérimenté.

-Donc tu es un sadique ?

-Dominateur Black, répondit Zacharias avec un reniflement amusé.

-Mais Terence- ?

-Ce n'est certainement pas son truc, répondit-il en grimaçant, il est gentil mais il n'a aucune patiente et ne répond pas très bien à l'autorité. Et il est trop prude. Un peu comme toi. C'est pas étonnant que vous entendez si bien. Quoi que, tu es docile toi.

Draco prit le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il regarda Zacharias du coin de l'œil et il avala péniblement sa salive. Le blond lui paraissait soudainement plus vieux et plus … quelque chose qui chatouilla la curiosité de Draco autant que cela l'intimida. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit et ferma brièvement les yeux. Mauvaise idée, il se rappela soudainement qu'il se sentait mal. Quand il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau lancé en pleine tempête. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas vomir.

-Tu es infidèle, finit par dire Draco qui refusait de s'endormir.

Zacharias ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de réponse car il s'esclaffa un instant.

-Il y a rien entre Terence et moi.

-Mais il y aura jamais rien si tu vas voir ailleurs, le gronda gentiment Draco.

-Parce que ça t'a réussi toi peut-être ?

-Touché, rigola Draco.

La fièvre due au manque lui donnait l'impression d'être soul. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser sous la pression si il ne faisait rien. Alors il rigolait bêtement. Ça l'aidait à se focaliser sur le visage de Zacharias.

-J'ai laissé tombé Draco, dit le blond en retirant le drap trempé de sueur pour le sécher d'un coup de baguette avant d'aller chercher une serviette pour finir d'essuyer Draco qui ne c'était pas bien séché. Il m'a fait clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas possible.

-Mais t'as dit que tu ne lui avais jamais avoué, s'étonna le blond qui se laissait manipuler sans protester.

-Je n'ai pas eut besoin, je me tapais déjà des mecs à Poudlard de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas un secret. Il a toujours été clair. Ami mais sans plus.

-J'espère que tu tomberas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh la Black, siffla Zacharias en le déshabillant, ça y es tu dérailles.

-Tu mérites d'être aimé, insista Draco alors qu'il frissonnait toujours aussi violemment.

-C'est ce qu'on dit.

-Moi aussi je mérite d'être aimé, continua Draco qui semblait être complètement ailleurs.

-Oui, répondit Zacharias en le frictionnant avec une serviette.

-Tu ne veux pas m'aimer ?

-Ça marche pas comme ça, répondit le mangemort avec une patiente infinie même s'il roula des yeux. Et toi tu veux m'aimer ?

-J'aime Remus. Et peut-être un peu … quand il est gentil … Sirius parfois est bien. Je peux pas aimer trop de personnes en même temps.

-Tu me blesses en plus, souffla le blond. T'as besoin de quoi Black ? Infirmerie ? Potion ?

-Non, répondit Draco en secouant la tête de manière décousue, pas la potion, j'essaye … d'arrêter.

-T'as vraiment une sale gueule. Tenter un sevrage maintenant m'a l'air risqué.

-Obligé, marmonna Draco a moitié inconscient mais toujours aussi agité.

-T'y arriveras pas comme ça.

Le Poufsouffle veilla sur Draco une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais son état empirait. Il ne pouvait pas se sevrer aussi brutalement d'une potion aussi addictive dans cet état. Zacharias finit par lui arracher le nom de la potion quand le blond fut au plus mal et en demanda une à l'infirmerie qu'il lui administra. Il prit un peu de temps à se calmer. Zacharias resta à ses côtés pendant qu'il reprenait ses forces.

-Tu as interdiction de sortir tant que tu n'auras pas reprit des forces, lui apprit le mangemort qui se frottait les yeux.

Il aurait du finir son service il y a des heures de cela mais le seigneur des ténèbres avait décidé de le laisser auprès du blond. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 24h maintenant. Draco hocha la tête. Il n'en avait pas la force de toute façon.

-Où est Terence ?

-En mission, répondit sombrement le blond.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé avec lui ? Demanda Draco alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

-J'y serais bien allé, mais … hum … je suis un élément perturbateur selon eux. Je ne suis pas les ordres.

A vrai dire c'est comme ça qu'il en était venu à se battre avec son coéquipier actuel. Dans la dernière mission où il était allé, il y a eut un repli stratégique quand l'ordre du Phoenix leur était tombé dessus. Certains mangemorts avaient les portauloin, les autres non. Son coéquipier l'avait et avait voulu l'activer et abandonner Terence et deux autres gars qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Zacharias l'avait salement amoché et lui avait volé le portauloin avant de traverser les lignes ennemies pour aller chercher son ami. Il avait abandonné un des mangemorts sur place, récupérant uniquement son coéquipier, un autre gars et Terence. Il avait été mis aux arrêts immédiatement et sévèrement puni. Si il avait été capturé, l'ennemie aurait pu se servir du portauloin pour trouver leur repère. Mais Zacharias n'en avait rien à faire et il l'avait montré. Les mangemorts du cercle intérieure grinçaient des dents en pensant à lui. Il était une variable incontrôlable et dangereuse. Zacharias ne respectait les ordres que quand ça l'arrangeait et ne semblait pas craindre les punitions. Il avait gagné une sacrée réputation.

Certains le pensait aussi fou que les Lestrange, d'autre le trouvait dangereux, d'autre juste masochiste et le seigneur des ténèbres se réservait. Zacharias avait selon lui toutes les qualités d'un général mangemort. Mais il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas s'acheter sa loyauté tout comme il avait compris que les menaces ne l'effrayaient pas. Le Poufsouffle ne semblait pas craindre grand chose mais il restait. Et le seigneur des ténèbres avait compris pourquoi. Il avait simplement convoqué Zacharias et l'avait informé que Terence partait en mission. C'était tout mais c'était amplement suffisant pour que Zacharias sente son sang geler dans ses veines. Il avait simplement hoché la tête, essayant de paraître distant mais personne n'avait été dupe. Et pour couronner le tout, Bellatrix lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'ils sauront qui punir à l'avenir pour que Zacharias file droit. Le blond avait tressailli et n'avait pas eut peur de lui dire qu'un jour, il lui ferait gouter à sa propre médecine. Il c'était fait battre pour son insolence bien sûr, mais cela n'avait rien enlevé à sa motivation. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à plier sous les coups. Au contraire, ça le rendait plus hargneux et motivé.

Et maintenant, il attendait « sagement » au manoir pendant que Terence était envoyé en mission. Cela avait pour but de tester sa docilité. Il devenait fou à attendre son ami enfermé ici mais il prenait son mal en patiente.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit doucement Draco. Faut que tu m'aides. J'y arriverai pas tout seul.

-A quoi ?

-La potion … ils me droguent au filtre de paix et … je ne connais pas les autres potions. Le mélange me rend totalement … oublieux de ma situation, docile et crédule. Je me suis réveillé … ils m'ont opéré dans la nuit.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Zacharias qui ne comprenait plus.

-Je … Je me suis réveillé sur une table d'opération il y a quelques jours. Ils ont remplacé mon foie … sans me le dire. Et ils parlaient de sang de licorne et … je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu faire d'autre. J'écoutais et j'acceptais tout ce qu'on me disait la bouche en cœur, dit-il alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. J'avais réussi à oublier qu'il ne s'agit que d'une prison un peu plus grande.

-Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Demanda tout de même le blond.

-Je l'ignore … le foie n'était même pas humain.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses pour toi dans ce cas ?

-Aide moi à fuir. Partons avec Terence. Je sais où aller.

-Non. Et parce que je t'aime bien, je vais faire comme si je n'ai pas entendu cette conversation.

La réponse avait été cinglante et dite sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Le visage de Draco se fripa et il cligna des yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait assez pleuré.

-Tu ne peux plus fuir. Tu ne connais pas la composition des potions qu'ils te donnent. Arrêter d'un coup serait fatale et on ne pourrait pas les reproduire en assez de temps. Ensuite, tu es étroitement surveillé, tout comme Terence. Et nous, ils nous tueront.

-Mais-

-Non Draco, dit-il sèchement. Dors.

-Zac-

-Je ne risquerai pas la vie de Terence pour toi, dit-il excédé. Ni pour toi ni pour ton gamin. Essaye tout seul si tu veux, mais je ne mêlerai pas Terence à tes missions suicides.

-Je comprends, finit-il tout de même par soupirer. Ne me laisse pas oublier c'est tout.

-Si ça peut t'aider …

-Sirius ?

Le brun sursauta et s'écarta quand il vit Remus venir vers lui avec deux tasses. Le loup-garou s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit une tasse. Il l'accepta et la but sans un mot, grimaçant avec surprise au goût amer du café sur sa langue.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

-A qui ? S'étonna Remus en relevant son nez de sa tasse.

-Lake.

-Oui … enfin c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Elle a l'âme d'un leader et un sang-froid à tout épreuve. Quand on panique … quand des choses trop compliquées nous tombent dessus, elle prend toujours le commandement et c'est … naturel. Severus aurait sûrement pu avoir ce rôle, mais il n'a pas assez de recul et il est sûrement trop gentil pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

-Severus ? Gentil ?

-Oui Sirius, souffla le loup-garou. Tu gagnerais à le connaître.

-Tu as peut-être raison, admit-il en replongeant son regard dans son café.

-Sirius ?

-Hum ?

-Comment c'était ? Là bas ? Demanda Remus visiblement mal à l'aise.

Sirius fut étonné de la question. Remus était le premier à oser demander clairement ce qu'il avait ressentit derrière le voile. Quand il était revenu, personne n'avait osé malgré les interrogations qui se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Mais tout c'était enchainé si vite avec Draco et la guerre que les questions avaient été reléguées au second plan.

-C'était … accueillant. Mais … et bien on ne s'y sent pas à sa place. C'est un endroit où on ne reste pas ?

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Remus.

-Je n'étais pas seul là bas, expliqua-t-il, mais j'étais le seul à y être « tombé ». Je pense que si j'y étais resté plus longtemps, le voile aurait simplement arraché mon âme de mon corps. Et comme avec les autres, ma présence aurait fini par s'éteindre.

-S'éteindre ? S'inquiéta Remus, les âmes disparaissent ?

-Oui, expliqua Sirius, elles finissent toutes par quitter le voile un jour ou l'autre.

-Où vont-elles ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius, mais je pense qu'elles se réincarnent en quelque sorte.

-Alors James et Lily… ?

-Non, répondit Sirius avec assurance. Ils n'étaient pas là.

-Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas là que vont les âmes ?

-Non, répondit Sirius en secouant négativement la tête. Je n'aurais pas du me trouver là. Ce n'était pas ma place. Les morts ne vont pas là par hasard, pas seul.

-Sirius ? S'inquiéta Remus.

-Après ce qu'à dit Violette … je crois que cet endroit est l'endroit spécial que la mort a créé pour sa Dame et son enfant, expliqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle choisie qui a le privilège d'y aller. Et qui a le privilège d'en sortir.

-Tu veux dire que la … famille Malfoy attendrait sagement là-bas de se réincarner encore et encore ?

-C'est une possibilité, avoua difficilement Sirius. Mais il y en avait d'autres, d'âmes.

-C'est complètement dingue, souffla le loup-garou.

-Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

C'était une question que Remus c'était posé bien sûr. Il avait demandé son avis à Violette quand il était certain que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Elle lui avait répondu ce qu'elle pensait être vrai. Pour elle, Sirius bénéficiait d'un délai qui s'achèverait quand la Mort n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Donc elle était pratiquement certaine que Sirius mourrait dans 3 mois. Mais elle n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être que la Mort voudrait élever l'enfant si l'enfant finissait par vivre. Mais rien n'était dit. Et Remus espérait sincèrement que ça ne se passera pas ainsi.

-Je vais repartir, dit finalement Remus.

-Avec Nelly, dit Sirius en lui lançant un regard équivoque.

-Hum oui avec Nelly, c'est ma voisine.

-Ta voisine hein…

-Sirius, souffla Remus excédé avec tout de même un petit sourire.

Il était heureux de retomber dans une atmosphère légère avec des conversations insipides. C'était signe que ça allait. Enfin c'était ce qu'il voulait croire.

-Quoi ?! Se défendit le brun. Elle est mignonne et elle aime bien Moony.

-Elle t'intéresse ? S'étonna Remus.

Il haussa les épaules. Les femmes n'étaient pas, disons n'étaient plus sa première préoccupation. Il ne dira pas non à une gentille proposition mais il ne déploiera plus des trésors d'énergie pour séduire une femme. Et puis … la dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec une femme, il avait poignardé son mari et avait eut le crâne défoncé par une poignée de porte. Maintenant, il doutait réellement que ce soit les talents (aussi exceptionnels soient-ils) de Danitza qui l'ait sauvé. Il était sûrement mort cette nuit là, gisant sur le parquet dans son propre sang, le crâne troué par une poignée de porte. La Mort avait du le garder en vie assez longtemps pour que Danitza le remette sur pieds. Il était dégouté. Il cligna fortement des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et tenter de ne pas penser à sa situation.

-Si elle est dispo je dis pas non, dit Sirius, j'aime bien les blo-

Il tressaillit. Remus ressentit le même malaise. Il essaya de se rappeler de leur scolarité mais il ne se rappelait pas de Sirius ayant un genre particulier. Il aimait les femmes point.

-Elle s'est décolorée les cheveux, fit remarquer Remus pour ne pas briser le rythme de la conversation, ses sourcils sont bruns.

-Hum, dit-il distraitement, je pense pas que ce soit judicieux que je touche une femme de toute façon.

-Ah sûrement, répondit Remus.

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux et s'étendit. Jusqu'à ce que Nelly vienne chercher Remus pour rentrer. Elle lui rappela qu'il devait préparer sa rencontre avec Tonks demain et que leur avait donné du travail. Danitza et Severus étaient partis depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Ils voulaient profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Sirius se trouva seul sur le canapé à observer le fond de sa tasse.

-Allez vous couchez, entendit-il depuis le couloir.

Il se leva tel un automate et s'allongea sur les couvertures. Il observa le plafond un long moment sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans espoir de s'endormir. N'y tenant plus, il se leva, alluma une bougie avec la baguette de Draco et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il ne s'étonnait même plus que la baguette du blond lui obéisse si bien. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas lui obéir alors que c'était techniquement lui qui avait « offert » la magie à Draco. Tout était ironiquement logique.

Il souffla et se posta devant le miroir. Il leva la bougie pour éclairer son visage et lâcha un petit souffle tremblant. Sur son visage dansaient des ombres. Il les avait déjà vu. Il ne se reconnaissait pas tout en restant sensiblement le même. Il avait d'abord prit ça pour un signe de folie, une preuve que son cerveau était malade, mais maintenant, c'était tellement … clair. Il s'observa, essayant de décrire le visage qu'il voyait dans la glace sans y parvenir. Mais ce qui l'effraya réellement, c'est quand son reflet pris un peu plus de temps à baisser les yeux que lui. C'était une fraction de seconde mais c'était bien réel. Sirius n'était pas seul. Frissonnant, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule dans un réflexe totalement inutile mais il ne vit rien bien sûr. Il hurla de terreur quand son reflet le fixait quand il tourna la tête vers le miroir de nouveau. C'était comme si l'image n'avait pas bougé alors qu'il tournait la tête.

Il renversa la bougie par mégarde et jura quand le bas de son pyjama prit feu. Il jeta sa jambe dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau précipitamment en jurant copieusement. Il avait les poils brulés. Il se retourna a temps pour voir que le tapis commençait également à prendre feu. Il sortit de la douche en trébuchant sur le rebord de la douche et écrasa son pied sur les flammes. Heureusement, la flamme s'éteint tout de suite. Il ramassa la bougie et la posa en sécurité sur un meuble de la salle de bain et resta bêtement debout tout échevelé.

-Sirius ? Entendit-il derrière la porte close.

-Oui ?

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Violette avec une pointe de méfiance. Vous avez hurlé.

-Oui ça va, dit-il, j'ai fais tomber ma bougie.

-J'entre.

-Non ! Je suis tout nu ! Dit-il précipitamment.

-Faites attention, dit finalement Violette.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait menti mais il ne voulait pas que Violette le voit à cet instant. Il attendit d'entendre les bruits de pas s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers le miroir. Son reflet était totalement normal. Mais a quoi s'attendait-il ? Il avait étudié les cas de possession à l'école des aurores, l'entitée ne se montrait à autrui que lorsqu'elle avait une emprise quasi-totale sur la victime ou était proche d'accomplir son but. Et maintenant qu'il était au courant de son existence, la Mort n'avait sûrement plus de raison d'être discrète. De plus il ne s'agissait pas d'une possession conventionnelle non plus.

Il reporta son attention sur le miroir et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

-Dit moi ce que je dois faire, dit Sirius en regardant son reflet, je t'aiderai.

-Où est Terence ? Demanda Draco.

-Tu me gonfles Black, répondit méchamment Zacharias qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Désolé, souffla Draco en s'asseyant prudemment contre le mur.

Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter sa chambre mais il pouvait s'asseoir contre le mur avec la porte ouverte. Zacharias revenait tout juste de sa corvée promenade. Beau était follement excité. Il courrait partout en poussant des petits aboiements pour attirer l'attention de son maître qui le câlinait avec plaisir dès qu'il arrivait à le tenir plus d'une minute. L'autre mangemort était toujours là et Draco avait arrêté de le regarder. Il y avait une étrange tension entre Zacharias et lui qui le rendait à la fois mal à l'aise et toute chose.

-Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?

-Tu ne sais réellement pas quand te taire où tu me tapes sur les nerfs pour que je te fasse taire aussi ?

Draco ne se vexait plus depuis longtemps de la manière de parler de Zacharias. Plus que ses mots, le blond avait comprit par ses gestes que le Poufsouffle était fidèle en amour et en amitié et qu'il prenait soin de ses amis même quand il se montrait sec, voir insultant. Il s'interrogea une seconde sur la signification du « aussi » mais il n'eut pas à s'interroger trop longtemps.

Le blond sursauta quand il entendit un petit son étranglé s'échapper des lèvres de l'autre mangemort. Draco lui jeta un petit regard en coin mais il n'avait apparemment pas bougé. Zacharias eut un petit rire amusé en voyant le regard interrogateur de Draco et la posture crispée de son collègue. Il agita sa baguette et l'homme glapit en se balançant soudainement d'une jambe à l'autre. Un deuxième mouvement de baguette attira une autre réaction similaire et un nouvel halètement jusqu'à ce que le mangemort comprenne qu'il faille rester totalement silencieux. Quand ce fut le cas, il put se détendre, très légèrement. Mes ses jambes tremblaient toujours légèrement.

-T'es pas le seul à être bavard Black, répondit simplement Zacharias, mais toi tu fais pas exprès. C'est sûrement ça le pire.

La mâchoire de Draco se décrocha quand il comprit enfin ce qui se passait sous son nez. Il jeta un regard à mi-chemin entre la consternation et le dégoût au blond alors qu'il sentait tout le sang ruer vers son visage. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Zacharias ! S'exclama un Draco rougissant et contrarié.

Il battit en retraite en s'excusant auprès de l'autre homme et lui promettant de ne dire à personne ce qu'il pensait avoir vu. Il était terriblement embarrassé et il se sentait tellement mal pour cet homme qui avait été affiché par Zacharias. Il s'assit sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond. Draco grogna et le pria de sortir. Il n'avait réellement pas apprécié le comportement du blond et il lui fit savoir en le foudroyant du regard.

-Tu ne pouvais pas plus le gêner que quand tu t'es excusé, lui fit remarquer Zacharias sans pitié.

-C'est ta faute, siffla-t-il avec colère. Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour tes part-

-Il a jouit.

Draco ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incapable d'articuler le moindre son avant de détourner le visage. Il se cacha derrière ses cheveux. Il n'avait réellement pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Je ne ferai rien de sexuel qu'il n'apprécie pas, expliqua patiemment Zacharias. Et être scruté par des yeux innocents lui fait un effet monstre.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ! Se plaignit Draco. Mes oreilles _innocentes_ n'avaient certainement pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Connerie.

-Je te demande pardon ?! S'offusqua-t-il en le foudroyant du regard une fois de plus.

-T'es à fleur de peau Draco, dit Zacharias, tu mates toutes les filles un peu mignonne qui passe dans les couloirs. Et quoi que tu en dises, tu n'as pas détourné le regard. C'est flagrant.

Il se crispa et se mura dans le silence. Oui il regardait toujours les rares filles quand il en avait l'occasion mais il ne plaisait pas. Il ne plaisait plus. Pas dans cet état. Les filles n'arrivaient plus à le considérer comme un minimum « viril » et il n'avait plus essayé quand il avait vu que les filles l'évitaient avec soin dans les couloirs. Elles étaient gênées et n'osaient plus le regarder. C'était arrivé qu'une seule fois et ça l'avait assez déprimé pour que le seigneur des ténèbres lui propose de louer les services d'une professionnelle pour lui tenir compagnie. Il avait été encore déprimé si possible et avait décidé ce jour là à réprimer sa sexualité. En plus, se disait-il pour se consoler, il était marié donc la question ne se posait même pas.

-Et alors ? Grogna-t-il sur la défensive.

-T'arriveras jamais a emballer une meuf.

-Va droit au but Zacharias.

-Lâche l'affaire, tu te fais du mal.

-J'avais déjà compris merci, j'avais pas besoin de toi pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Si c'est le seul truc constructif que t'avais à dire tu peux t'en aller, marmonna-t-il avec agacement avant de montrer la porte d'un geste de la main.

-T'as un caractère finalement, s'amusa le Poufsouffle sans bouger de sa chaise. Je commençais à désespérer.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne à la porte ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Il se leva pour mettre le mangemort dehors à la force de ses bras s'il le fallait.

-Du calme du calme, rigola Zacharias amusé. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'avec les meufs, t'auras aucune chance pour l'instant mais qu'avec les mecs tu as encore de l'espoir.

Draco haussa un sourcil, vraiment peu convaincu et se rassit confortablement.

-Génial, ça me fait une belle jambe, souffla Draco d'un air exaspéré.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Et moi aussi. Je n'aime pas les hommes, répondit-il simplement.

-T'es bien amoureux d'un homme non ?

-Ouai, admit-il en soupirant. Mais c'est … romantique.

-Ah parce que tu comptais l'aimer platoniquement toute ta vie si il avait dit oui ?

C'était au tour de Zacharias de hausser un sourcil peu convaincu. Draco rougit immédiatement. Il s'était brièvement posé la question mais il n'avait pas eut de réponse. Pour Remus … et bien si il y avait eut quelque chose et qu'ils avaient été en couple, ou marié, il aurait fait l'effort c'est certain. Mais … en avait-il envi ? Pas vraiment.

Il resongea à ses malheureuses expériences avec Sirius et frissonna désagréablement. Non décidément, il ne le ferait pas de gaité de cœur. Tout c'était fait dans la douleur et le plaisir n'avait été que factice à chaque fois. Mais avec une potion, il était certain de pouvoir apprécier ce type d'étreinte. Mais, il devait admette qu'il avait aimé embrasser Remus même si c'était un baiser des plus chastes. Mais encore une fois, c'était plus … cérébral qu'autre chose. Il avait déjà embrassé quelques filles à Poudlard et il avait ressentit un besoin impétueux naitre au creux de son ventre. Avec Remus, ce n'était qu'une douce chaleur, un sentiment de réconfort et de bien être. Rien de sexuel en somme.

-Je … et bien je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il piteusement.

-Tu serais pas allé bien loin, lui fit justement remarquer Zacharias.

-Je suis marié de toute façon, la question ne se pose pas.

Zacharias balaya son argument d'un revers de main.

-Je pense que personne ne t'en voudra de rompre tes vœux quand on sait que tu as fuis ton mari pour ta sécurité et celle de ton enfant.

-Mais Zac-

-Il a été fidèle ?

Draco failli dire que oui mais il se rappela le soir de leur première fois raté où Sirius l'avait poignardé. Ça avait dégénéré parce que Draco c'était énervé car il avait vu les traces de rouge à lèvre sur Sirius. Son humeur s'assombrit en y resongeant et il pinça ses lèvres de contrariété. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour que Zacharias comprenne.

-J'essaye de rendre service, dit quand même le blond.

-En te mêlant de ma vie sexuelle ?

-De ton absence de vie sexuelle, corrigea Zacharias ce qui fit grogner Draco de plus belle. Et enfermé dans ce manoir, il n'y a pas grand chose pour se distraire à par ça.

C'était la seule chose que Zacharias avait trouvé pour ne pas devenir fou. Il aimait ça, comme tout le monde, mais être ici était un enfer. Ignorer ou Terence était et quand il reviendrait le tuait. Il exécutait des ordres qui le répugnaient avec un automatisme qui le rendait malade et quand il ne le faisait pas, il recevait des punitions dont il se rappelait longtemps. Il aurait des cicatrices à vie. Et l'ambiance malsaine de ce manoir, les morts tous les jours qu'il taisait à Draco, sa situation … Tout ça était difficile à gérer. Alors le sexe était un moyen d'extérioriser toute la tension accumulée avant qu'il n'explose. Ça lui permettait de se focaliser sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un et de tout oublier. Malheureusement, bien qu'il apprécie ses jeux actuels avec son coéquipier, il n'était pas pleinement satisfait. Bien qu'il adorait le côté domination de la chose, il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire souffrir son partenaire et ça l'épuisait de devoir le faire pour procurer du plaisir à l'autre. Et son partenaire n'était pas un grand fan de l'aftercare. Il ne restait jamais après une quelconque séance et ne partageait rien d'autre avec lui que tu sexes rudes et rapide. Il cherchait une relation un peu plus simple.

Alors Zacharias cherchait un autre partenaire. Il avait bien pensé à un autre mangemort, mais il ne supportait pas les mangemorts. Si il avait une relation avec un sadique haineux ou un larbin sans libre arbitre, il sentait qu'il perdrait très vite patiente. Et ensuite, l'homosexualité n'était pas forcément quelque chose qu'on criait à haute voix dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Oh c'était accepté bien sûr, mais il fallait faire ses preuves et la vie devenait un peu plus compliquée quand on l'était ouvertement. Alors Zacharias n'avait simplement que de vagues idées des potentiels partenaires qu'il pourrait avoir. Et ils se résumaient au nombre de 3. Dont Draco.

Si au début, Draco lui avait paru l'option la moins envisageable, il revoyait clairement son classement. Draco était déjà son ami et il n'aurait pas à se cacher ou à jouer au méprisable mangemort avec lui. Puis Draco était fragile. Et cela réveillait quelque chose en Zacharias. Il avait envi de prendre soin de lui, de le couver, d'être le roc sur lequel il se reposait. C'était ce qu'il désirait dans une relation. Et c'est ce qu'il n'aurait jamais avec Terence et qu'il ne trouvait pas avec son partenaire actuel.

En fait, il avait commencé à y songer le soir où Draco avait été malade et où il avait du prendre soin de lui. Zacharias c'était secrètement amusé. Puis une parole du blond l'avait interpelé. Depuis il réfléchissait à une manière d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Il ne pensait pas le faire aujourd'hui, ni maintenant. Il avait plutôt en tête d'attendre la naissance de l'enfant, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le taquiner quand il avait vu sa gêne face à son petit jeu de tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu ! S'offusqua Draco réellement outré qu'il prenne ça à la légère et qu'il ne s'en préoccupe que par ennui.

C'était particulièrement vexant. Zacharias vit qu'il avait été trop loin quand il vit le mouvement de recul de Draco.

-Je pense que tu n'aimes pas les hommes parce que ton mari était vraiment nul à ça, dit Zacharias. Si tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre essayer, peut-être que tu aimeras.

-Merci pour cette analyse Zacharias, mais ça va aller, merci. Et il n'était pas nul.

Zacharias haussa un sourcil face à la manière de Draco de toujours défendre Sirius mais ne releva pas.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Ah oui et qui va se sacrifi- … attend toi ? S'étonna Draco en écarquillant les yeux avant de le dévisager comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Et bien, tu m'as demandé si je pouvais t'aimer il y a quelques nuits. A défaut de t'aimer, je ne vois aucun mal à te ba-

-Ne finis pas cette phrase, gronda Draco en le foudroyant du regard ce qui fit rire Zacharias.

-Je ne vois pas le mal à avoir une relation entre gens qui s'apprécient, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Peut-être même qu'on finira par s'aimer avec le temps.

-Tu penses ? Demanda Draco vraiment surpris cette fois-ci.

L'idée était très tentante pour lui et pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il était séduit par l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui prendrait soin de lui et de son enfant. Ensuite, il savait que Zacharias était réellement attentionné avec Terence. Puis … et bien il devait s'avouer qu'il était curieux à propos du sexe. Mais il était marié. Et ils ne s'aimaient pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils pouvaient apprendre …

-Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait réellement Draco.

-Mais Terenc-

-Il n'y aura rien avec Terence, l'arrêta tout de suite Zacharias. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec l'homosexualité. Il sera soulagé de me savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Comment peux-tu te contenter de ça ? Demanda tristement Draco.

-Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il veut bien me donner, répondit le blond en soupirant. Arrête de me parler de Terence s'il-te-plait.

Draco avala sa salive avant d'hocher la tête. Il voyait dans le visage crispé de Zacharias que le sujet était réellement sensible et qu'il c'était déjà fait une raison. Draco avait vraiment de la peine pour lui. Sans le vouloir, cela le fit penser à sa propre situation avec Remus qui était hétéro et Sirius qui avait dit qu'il refusait de le toucher à plusieurs reprises. Il en avait été soulagé sur le coup, mais c'était tout de même blessant quelque part. Il avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer.

Zacharias se leva, totalement refroidit. Penser à Terence était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire en ce moment. A chaque fois, ça mettait son cœur dans tous ses états avant de l'écrabouiller sans pitié. Ça le déprimait réellement, surtout en le sachant loin de lui. L'ambiance était définitivement retombée. Il préféra s'en aller et oublier cette conversation. De toute façon, il avait toujours son partenaire de jeu qui l'attendait sûrement tout palpitant de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Attend !

Il se retourna pour voir ce que Draco lui voulait et sursauta quand le blond l'embrassa timidement avant de reculer précipitamment. Ce n'était qu'une simple pression de ses lèvres rendues un peu mécanique à cause du stress sûrement. Heureusement, ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille donc Draco n'avait pas été trop gêné par son ventre. Zacharias resta un instant stupéfié alors que Draco se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, terriblement mal à l'aise du manque de réaction du blond.

-Tu sais pas embrasser, lâcha finalement Zacharias.

Draco rougit brutalement et le poussa dehors après avoir ouvert la porte. Zacharias ne pu s'empêcher de rire quand la porte claqua derrière lui.

-Je t'apprendrai, dit-il assez fort pour qu'il l'entende à travers la porte avant de rire encore.


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour à tous,

Je poste un peu tard mais bon, j'ai 9h de décalage avec la France et je suis en vacances (oui c'est une bonne excuse). Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre un peu long qui j'espère ne vous ennuiera pas. Un passage dans ce chapitre m'a paru particulièrement dur à écrire, et je pense que vous verrez immédiatement de quoi je parle. J'ai essayé de rester proche de la réalité tout en gardant un minimum de magie de la fanfiction parce que bon ... je me las vite des choses trop tiré par les cheveux et résolues par la magie de l'auteur. Bref, ce chapitre me stresse beaucoup et j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il m'a donné mal au crâne.

 **SabrineClmb** : Mes vacances sont très agréables à défaut d'être reposante ;), j'espère que les tiennes le sont par contre (si tu en as). Je suis contente que ça te plaise car cette fiction me donne du fil à retordre! Mais que serait une fiction si on ne se cassait pas la tête à imaginer la suite. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite.

 **Paprika Star** : Malheureusement, Terence n'aime pas Zacharias comme Zacharias l'aime et ça ne changera jamais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ont deux orientations sexuelles différentes. Draco et Zacharias se soutiennent à travers leur relation. Ils ont tous les deux été blessés par des sentiments à sens unique (quoi que, Draco aurait eut encore moins se chance avec Remus à cause de l'écart d'âge). Leur relation n'est pas idéale, mais actuellement, c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

 **merguez** : Hé hé, Draco n'est pas vraiment soumis dans la mesure ou il n'acceptera pas de se plier totalement au mode de vie de Zacharias. Mais oui, parfois ça l'aide de laisser les commandes à l'autre. Et promis! Zacharias ne l'abimera pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et oui, il me semble que tu avais déjà deviné pour Sirius mais par pour son lien avec Draco. C'est héritage en quelque sorte, tu n'étais pas loin. Mais du coup ... c'est juste que c'est vraiment pas sa faute. Et tu as raison, l'enfant se "nourrit" de lui en quelque sorte et sans Voldemort, et bien ... plus de Draco (ironique non?).  
Je suis contente que tu aimes Dune! Mon père les a tous et c'était ma lecture entre deux Tara Duncan (registre totalement différent mais soit). J'attend une nouvelle adaptation de ce chef d'oeuvre, malheureusement, le film est trop vieux et n'a pas eut beaucoup de succès même si je l'ai adoré.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

Au début de leur relation, Draco avait eut peur de la vitesse avec laquelle Zacharias voulait sauter les étapes. L'enthousiasme de son ami, bien que flatteur, effrayait le blond qui était intimidé par l'expérience déjà acquise du Poufsouffle. Mais alors que Zacharias voulait très vite passer aux choses sérieuses en premier lieu, une mission qui avait mobilisé pratiquement tous les occupants du château vers mi-juin, avait mis le holà aux ardeurs du blond.

Il avait refusé de dire à Draco de quoi cette mission retournait et personne dans le manoir n'avait laissé filtrer le moindre mot. Mais Draco avait vu sur le visage que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Une bonne partie des effectifs n'était pas revenue et ceux qui avaient pu regagner le château étaient blessés. Zacharias et Terence avaient passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie avant d'être réaffectés à d'autres missions. Même le seigneur des ténèbres, avait selon les rumeurs, été blessé. Alors Draco pensait qu'une bataille avait eut lieu. Mais il en ignorait le vainqueur et la portée. Zacharias avait refusé d'en parler et ne l'avait jamais fait depuis.

Puis le seigneur des ténèbres était venu le visiter. Il avait exigé la coupe. Draco avait eut un mal fou à la lui céder mais il avait été obligé. Voldemort n'avait pas été patient et Draco avait rapidement senti que le châtiment corporel était à deux doigts de s'abattre sur lui. Il n'avait pas compris ce revirement dans l'attitude du sorcier. Alors il lui avait abandonné la coupe précipitamment, soulagé que le médaillon reste en sa possession. Il lui avait tout de même demandé ce qu'il comptait en faire mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Seul une interdiction de quitter l'enceinte du manoir lui avait été donnée.

Après cela, la discussion avait été simplement close et cet épisode de la vie du manoir avait été simplement tu. Personne n'en faisait allusion, tous s'affairaient comme pour occuper leur esprit. Et Draco restait là, à les regarder évoluer alors que lui restait immobile.

C'est à peut-près à cette période, qui correspondait également avec un nouveau départ de Terence, que Zacharias revint vers lui en renouvelant la volonté d'établir une relation. Draco avait accepté de nouveau avec joie. Il avait besoin de se distraire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Poufsouffle se jetait à corps perdu dans ses relations avec son partenaire et lui. Ça permettait de ne pas devenir fou, à occuper son esprit, et à avoir un semblant de normalité.

Le mois de Juillet débutait à peine et avec lui, une tendresse naissante entre les deux blonds. Leur relation avait évolué étonnamment doucement à leur grande surprise. Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques baisers, rien de plus. Zacharias couchait toujours avec son coéquipier, avec la bénédiction de Draco qui ne se sentait pas prêt à lui offrir ce genre de relation. Il était simplement heureux de partager des petits moments intimes et tendres avec l'autre. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu en fin de compte. Et il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu volontiers offrir ce même genre de « permission » à Sirius si seulement il s'était montré attentionné avec lui dès le début au lieu de chercher le conflit au moindre petit bouleversement de leur quotidien. Cette constatation déprimait Draco qui regrettait une vie de famille qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Cependant son cœur se gonflait d'espoir à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Zacharias. Le blond serait fidèle et pourrait prendre la place d'un père à défaut d'un géniteur.

Il n'était pas rare de voir le mangemort dans la chambre de Draco maintenant, même lorsque ses tours de gardes étaient terminés. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne disait rien. Il s'en fichait tant que Draco restait bien sagement à sa place et c'était encore mieux maintenant que Zacharias arrêtait de se rebeller. Du coup, il encourageait leur relation en offrant plus de liberté au blond. Bien entendu, cette pseudo liberté voulait simplement dire que le Poufsouffle était maintenant emprisonné au même régime que Draco, mais c'était toujours plus agréable que ce dont il avait à faire au début.

Draco avait grincé des dents et s'était demandé un instant si Zacharias n'exécutait pas simplement des ordres. Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question au mangemort de peur de subir une nième déception. Alors, pour tester sa fidélité, il lui parlait de plan d'évasions. Il fit même mine de chercher à s'enfuir une fois, mais quand il vit que personne ne l'arrêtait, pas même Zacharias qui l'avait regardé s'éloigner avec une moue dépitée, il avait accepté que cette idée de relation vienne de lui. Il était soulagé mais déçu. Zacharias aimait trop Terence pour partir sans lui. C'était évident, mais Draco espérait sans vraiment le vouloir que ça ait changé. Et il se sentait coupable car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Sirius et Remus avec regret. Mais pour des raisons différentes.

Il n'était pas étonné que les sentiments de Zacharias n'aient pas changé pour le petit brun régulièrement absent, mais c'était tout de même blessant quelque part. Cela avait un peu refroidit Draco mais après une discussion difficile avec le blond, il avait finit par accepter que sa réaction était absurde. Puis ils avaient continués comme avant. Zacharias passait pratiquement tout son temps libre avec lui. Il lui massait les jambes devenues lourdes à l'approche du dernier mois, l'aidait à attacher ses chaussures, le dorlotait, le couvait avec soin et il l'embrassait. Jamais Draco n'initiait le premier geste. Il avait essayé une fois mais le « non » sec qui avait suivit lui avait glacé le sang. Il avait failli réellement se vexer avant de se souvenir d'un trait de caractère particulier de Zacharias. Draco avait été un peu mal à l'aise au début. C'était un caractère de leur relation intrusif et étouffant. Zacharias voulait tout gérer, tout contrôler, être tout le temps présent et que lui, se laisse faire et apprécie. Ça l'avait beaucoup dérangé.

Donc ils en avaient discuté. Une des discussions les plus gênante de son existence où ils avaient du définir leur rôle et leur attente. Zacharias lui avait avoué vouloir dominer certains aspects de sa vie dans la limite d'acceptation de Draco. Une fois que c'était clair pour chacun, Draco c'était détendu. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui aimait prendre soin de soit. Bizarre certes vu la manière de faire de Zacharias, mais agréable. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose pour Draco qui c'était vu privé de ses droits dès son premier jour de mariage. Mais il avait apprécié que le blond lui laisse le choix et qu'il puisse dire non. Il avait d'ailleurs testé le pouvoir de ce non à plusieurs reprises en contestant des ordres du blond ou en refusant le contact à des moments particulièrement mal venu. Le Poufsouffle avait toujours pris le non pour ce qu'il était : la fin du jeu, et c'était toujours exécuté dans la seconde. Draco s'était détendu. En fin de compte, il avait encore une certaine liberté. Et le mangemort savait lui aussi que c'était une phase nécessaire à Draco et qu'il avait besoin de le tester pour se sentir en sécurité. Il s'y était plié volontiers, ravalant sa frustration et son agacement jusqu'à ce que Draco soit totalement détendu dans leur relation. C'était le cas à présent, mais Zacharias ne doutait pas que Draco continuerait à tester le pouvoir du « non » au fur et à mesure de l'avancé de leur relation et il se tenait prêt à y faire face.

Puis, une fois totalement détendu, Draco avait posé _la_ question. Comment ça se passerait dans l'intimité. Zacharias avait rigolé et lui avait dit qu'il ne le frapperait jamais, sauf s'il le demandait. Draco avait été soulagé et avait marmonné contre les penchants bizarres de certains. Il avait assez souffert merci. Donc il avait demandé quelque chose de très normal. Le plus banal possible même. Ça avait fait s'esclaffer le blond qui lui avoua ne pas avoir songé une seconde à faire autrement. Il fallait déjà que Draco connaisse le sexe avant de se lancer dans quelque chose de plus élaboré. Terriblement gênant.

Mais après ces petites maladresses, tout allait bien entre eux. Ils étaient restés les amis qu'ils avaient été depuis leur rencontre à l'exception que Zacharias le couvait comme du lait sur le feu et l'embrassait quand l'envie lui prenait.

-Terence est rentrée, lui apprit Zacharias qui parcourait les livres de prénoms que Draco avait fait commander par le seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils avaient un peu de mal à se décider dans la mesure ou ils ignoraient si l'enfant était un garçon ou une fille. Et Zacharias trouvait que les traditions Black et Malfoy étaient un peu trop vieillottes. Les prénoms que Draco voulaient ne passaient pas du tout inaperçu dans le monde moldu. Ceux que Zacharias lui proposait manquaient trop de prestance pour le blond.

-Depuis quand ?

-3 jours, répondit Zacharias en surlignant un nouveau nom dans le livre de prénoms de filles, Draco s'occupait de celui des garçons.

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis que maintenant ? S'étonna Draco en relevant sa tête du livre.

-Il est à l'infirmerie, lui apprit-il avec une mine sombre.

Draco ferma brusquement son livre et se redressa. Il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Zacharias. Immédiatement, le blond ferma son propre livre et l'aida à se lever et à enfiler ses chaussures. Draco le remercia et il se laissa guider jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, Rokwood n'était pas là. Draco était trop mal à l'aise face à l'homme maintenant. Il n'avait plus confiance.

Il y avait quelques personnes dans l'infirmerie. Tous dans un état épouvantable qui fit frémir Draco. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le lit occupé par Terence et Zacharias tira les rideaux et apposa un sort d'intimité. Draco avala difficilement sa salive. Le brun était blessé. Ce n'était pas une surprise. La surprise cependant, était qu'il lui manquait quelques doigts et un morceau dans le bras. Draco baissant son regard sur ses propres doigts manquant et ressentit un profond malaise. Il releva ensuite son regard sur le visage de son ami. Il était totalement tuméfié et il avait en plus des lacérations sur le torse. Draco entendit Zacharias haleter avant de gronder de colère.

Draco détourna la tête quand il sentit ses yeux le piquer et sortit un instant. Heureusement, Terence dormait donc n'avait pas vu sa réaction. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre ses esprits mais il n'y arriva pas. Il réussit à contenir un début de sanglot courageusement en papillonnant des yeux et en prenant de profonde inspiration tremblante. Il était vraiment à fleur de peau, il se détestait d'avoir des réactions aussi peu digne. Il sursauta quand un verre d'eau apparu dans son champ de vision.

-Boit.

Il releva les yeux, interloqué pour tomber sur Rabastan Lestrange. Un puissant sentiment de soulagement s'écoula dans ses veines alors qu'il souriait timidement à l'homme qui restait impassible. Il prit le verre d'eau et le remercia. L'homme se détourna alors, repartant vers son lit en boitant lourdement. Draco le suivit sans savoir si il en avait le droit et s'assit près de lui.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Finit-il par demander.

-Un sort explosif, répondit-il simplement.

-Vous irez bien ?

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Merci, lâcha soudainement Draco qui n'y tenait plus.

-Vous m'avez déjà remercié.

-Non, dit Draco avant de baisser sa voix avant de s'approcher de lui. Pour votre protection. Vos messages m'ont beaucoup aidé. Je me rends compte que c'est vous qui m'avez permis de rencontrer mon père n'est-ce pas ?

Rabastan resta un moment silencieux, semblant jauger si c'était réellement utile de répondre avant qu'il ne hoche la tête prudemment.

-Comment vous avez su ? Finit-il par demander.

-Oh vos initiales, répondit Draco, RL. Et puis je vous ai aidé à fuir pendant le mariage, vous faites ça à cause de la dette de vie n'est-ce pas?

-Je pensais avoir été discret.

Draco rigola doucement.

-Personne ne le sait, dit-il, j'ai détruit tous les messages ne vous en faites pas.

-C'est bien, dit-il en hochant la tête.

-Pouvez-vous contacter mes parents encore ? Demanda Draco, il faut que je les vois.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Je prends des risques pour les faire venir, il faut que vous ayez une bonne raison.

-Il faut que je parte d'ici, chuchota Draco, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Je vous le demande en échange de la dette que vous avez envers moi, dit Draco d'un air suppliant.

Rabastan grimaça. Il n'avait plus le choix.

-Très bien, dit-il, soyez prêt.

Draco le remercia sincèrement et se leva quand Zacharias l'appela. Il accourut auprès du blond qui passa immédiatement un bras autour de sa taille. Il avait les sourcils froncés de contrariété.

-Pourquoi tu lui parles ?

-Il m'a aidé, expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles.

Le ton était emprunt d'une autorité que Draco connaissait bien maintenant. Zacharias essayait de ne pas s'imposer dans sa vie, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et Draco ne voulait pas qu'il régisse sa vie privée.

-Zacharias, souffla Draco.

Le Poufsouffle grimaça mais ne chercha pas à argumenter avec le blond. Au lieu de ça, il ouvrit le rideau et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Terence était réveillé. Draco soupira de soulagement et le prit très prudemment dans ses bras.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, dit simplement Draco car il pensait que lui demander si ça allait pourrait paraître un peu déplacer.

Le petit brun avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis le début de ses missions. Le jeune homme rondouillet et débordant d'optimisme avait laissé place à une jeune adulte silencieux et blessé.

-Pas moi, répondit simplement Terence alors qu'il les observait. Vous êtes ensemble ?

-N-

-Oui, le coupa Zacharias alors que Draco lui donnait un petit coup de coude. Depuis presque 2 mois.

-C'est le genre de bonne nouvelle que j'avais besoin d'entendre, répondit Terence dont le visage blessé s'illumina d'une joie réelle.

Draco se sentit mal. Il offrit un petit sourire pincé à Terence en se demandant s'il ignorait vraiment ce que ressentait Zacharias mais quand il vit le blond observer un coin du rideau avec attention, il se dit que peut-être, Terence savait. Et que le blond s'accrochait.

-Ça fait longtemps que je lui dis qu'il doit se caser, expliqua Terence. Et pas avec le premier pauvre type qui croise sa route.

-Il n'était sûrement pas encore prêt, répondit maladroitement Draco.

-Sûrement, sourit le brun.

Draco du détourner les yeux quand la contraction des muscles du visage de Terence découvrit un troue béant dans sa joue. Il avait pris la boursoufflure pour une simple bosse, il n'avait pas vu l'entaille à sa base. Les bords de la plaie étaient totalement noirs. Il frissonna.

-Je …-

Il ne put finir sa phrase. C'était trop difficile.

-Va m'attendre dehors, lui ordonna soudainement Zacharias.

Soulagé, il s'exécuta sans protester, heureux de recevoir un ordre pour une fois. Il salua Terence et lui promit de lui apporter son petit chien dès qu'il irait mieux avant de sortir. Il se sentait oppressé dans l'infirmerie. Il hésita un instant à regagner sa chambre seul mais il savait que Zacharias serait en colère si jamais il ne l'attendait pas, alors il s'assit simplement sur un lit vide après avoir offert un petit hochement de tête à Rabastan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zacharias le rejoignit et l'attrapa par le bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il le ramena à sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Draco avait du mal à suivre. Il courait presque derrière Zacharias en soutenant son ventre. Le blond ne ralentit son allure que lorsqu'il sentit Draco trébucher derrière lui. Il s'excusa auprès de son compagnon et attendit qu'il reprenne son souffle avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Il voulu faire immédiatement demi tour mais Draco le retint en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. Le Poufsouffle aurait certainement pu se dégager sans peine, mais il ne voulait pas faire de geste brusque qui risquerait de blesser le garçon.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit si ça te fait tant souffrir ? Demanda doucement Draco en retournant Zacharias pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Draco porta sa main à la joue du mangemort qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Le blond appuya son visage contre la paume de sa main. Le Poufsouffle avait les yeux humides et le visage figé dans une expression butée. Le Serpentard lui prit la main doucement et l'attira vers le lit. Il s'allongea contre le coussin, bataillant un moment avec son ventre encombrant avant d'attirer Zacharias dans le lit. Il s'y installa doucement, s'allongeant contre les jambes de Draco avant de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce petit geste sembla apaiser Zacharias qui passa un bras autour des jambes du blond et ferma les yeux.

-Je devais savoir.

-Zacharias …

-C'est très clair.

Draco soupira et continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Vous en avez discuté ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de fermer fortement les yeux.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-Tu veux toujours rester ?

-Oui.

-Zacharias…

-Draco, s'il-te-plait.

-D'accord. Mais … je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Embrasse moi.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, ne pensant pas que c'était le meilleur moment pour cela mais il consentit à le faire pour le consoler.

-Approche.

Zacharias se redressa et s'approcha. Il laissa pour une fois le blond mener le baiser. Draco prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser lent et doux. Il avait fait du chemin depuis la première fois où il l'avait embrassé. Il avait appris, avait pratiqué et maitrisait maintenant l'art d'embrasser.

Quand il sentit que son partenaire restait immobile, il comprit que ce n'était pas encore assez. Alors il approfondit le baiser. Zacharias y répondit immédiatement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet bien connu mais toujours infiniment doux lorsqu'il était mené par le Serpentard. Puis, quand le baiser devint long, Draco recula et posa trois chastes baisers sur les lèvres de l'autre blond qui finit par soupirer avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule et d'enfouir une main dans ses cheveux et de serrer sa taille de l'autre.

-Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir ton partenaire ? Proposa Draco en lui caressant le dos.

-J'ai envi de douceur, répondit-t-il simplement. Serre moi contre toi.

Draco le fit en silence, essayant de le réconforter par ses gestes plutôt que par ses mots.

-Merci, souffla Zacharias.

* * *

Terence fut renvoyé en mission dès qu'il fut remis sur pied. C'était comme un poison pour Zacharias qui ne pouvait le suivre. Oh il essaya bien sûr. Mais on lui brisa les genoux quand il se montra trop prompt à défier les ordres. Et on ne le soigna que deux jours plus tard quand le groupe de Terence était déjà loin.

Il devint irascible. Violent.

On l'évitait dans les couloirs et il fut également envoyé en mission. Il s'en allait avec joie, espérant rejoindre Terence, mais revenait déçu à chaque fois. Il ne parlait jamais de ses missions avec Draco qui l'attendait dans l'angoisse et le silence. Zacharias n'était plus le même. Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé.

-Restes-tu ? Demanda Draco un soir chaud de Juillet.

Le mois touchait lentement à sa fin et Draco n'avait plus qu'une hâte, arriver en Aoput et connaitre la délivrance. Il s'était réveillé une fois de plus à l'infirmerie avec une cicatrice sur le torse. Un poumon avait été remplacé cette fois. Il avait frissonné d'angoisse et frissonnait encore. Il ne voulait plus que Zacharias parte. Il avait peur de se qu'on faisait à son corps. Il avait peur de ce qu'il devenait car aujourd'hui, la lumière du soleil l'avait incommodé pour la première fois de son existence, agressant sa peau au point que cela soit douloureux.

-Oui, répondit Zacharias qui lui massait silencieusement les jambes depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il avait une cicatrice sur le crâne maintenant. Un troue à l'arrière de la tête où ne poussait plus de cheveux. La cicatrice, rougeâtre, était encore visible mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir, où l'ignorait.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Veux-tu que je parte ?

-Oui.

-Sans toi ?

-Non, avoua-t-il en soupirant. Mais je te ralentirai.

-Sûrement, avoua-t-il. Quand junior sera né, et que Terence sera là. On profitera d'une grande bataille pour s'échapper.

-Ça sonne bien, dit Draco avec un petit sourire. Où irions nous ?

-A la campagne, répondit-t-il, prêt d'un lac.

-En Angleterre ?

-Non. Aussi loin possible de ce pays maudit.

-De quoi vivrons nous ?

-De la simplicité ?

-J'aime cette idée, dit Draco en soupirant une nouvelle fois de bien être.

-Comment va Junior ?

-Bien … je crois. Je ne sens plus grand chose. J'ai l'impression d'être … anesthésié.

-Ils t'ont encore touché ?

-Oui, avoua Draco, je pense … je pense qu'ils me maintiennent en vie par tous les moyens.

-Je les tuerai.

-Non ! Souffla Draco réellement choqué par cette affirmation.

-Je le ferai, dit fermement Zacharias sans arrêter son massage. Tous. Ils le méritent tous.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face au ton employé par le blond. Zacharias n'était plus le même et il parlait de tuer avec tant de facilité maintenant … Draco savait qu'il avait sûrement du le faire, mais il n'osait pas poser la question, il ne voulait pas savoir.

-Embrasse moi.

Draco oublia son trouble pour s'exécuter avec joie. Il avait besoin d'affection. Il sentait jusque dans ses os que quelque chose approchait. Il se sentait bien quand les grandes mains chaudes du Poufsouffle emprisonnaient sa tête pour l'empêcher de reculer. Il se sentait en sécurité dans cette étreinte sûre et puissante. Il était choyé quand Zacharias prenait les commandes quand lui ne savait pas. Il se sentait rassuré quand le blond restait debout comme un roc.

Il soupira de bien être contre ses lèvres et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais, gronda Zacharias en posant son menton sur le crâne du blond.

Draco gloussa.

-Je suis affreux et difforme.

-J'aurais voulu être à l'origine de ce genre de difformité.

Draco ouvrit la bouche alors qu'il se sentait bêtement rougir. Il n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre de possibilité mais l'idée était douce à son oreille.

-Vraiment ?

-Un jour peut-être. Si nous traversons les années ensemble.

-Tu voudrais ?

-Ça me plairait.

-Un enfant ? Demanda le blond abasourdit.

-Pourquoi ça te surprend autant ?

-Sirius ne voulait pas d'enfants, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Surtout pas de moi.

-Sirius est un sale con, répondit Zacharias. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Beaucoup mieux, sourit Draco. Mais je ne pense pas être capable d'en porter un deuxième.

-Peut importe, celui-là sera bien.

-Tu penses ?

-J'en suis sûr.

Draco s'installa dans le giron de Zacharias et il le laissa avec plaisir glisser ses mains sous sa robe de sorcier pour venir masser son ventre tendu. Draco appréciait ces moments.

-J'ai peur.

-C'est normal.

-Tu seras là ?

-J'essayerai.

-Merci.

Draco étira son cou et embrassa Zacharias du bout des lèvres. Le blond se pencha vers lui et approfondit le baiser. Ils restèrent dans cette position, Draco ayant le cou douloureusement étiré mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait rompu leur échange. Il gémit faiblement quand la langue du Poufsouffle effleura son palais, lui procurant de délicieux frisson et, se sentant plein d'audace, il monta sa main pour l'enfouir dans les cheveux de son ami. Le mangemort gronda de contentement contre ses lèvres, plaquant sa main contre celle du blond pour l'encourager à serrer ses cheveux. Draco s'exécuta timidement mais avec un certain empressement. Le soupire du Poufsouffle l'avait grisé, il voulait être à l'origine d'une autre réaction de ce genre. Prenant confiance en lui, il se retourna prudemment entre les bras de l'autre blond pour se presser contre lui tout en continuant le baiser. Zacharias apprécia grandement cette prise d'initiative et il laissa Draco mener la barque, se contentant de passer ses mains dans son dos qu'il caressait doucement. Le Serpentard se retrouva rapidement assis à califourchon sur une de ses cuisses dans la position la plus intime qu'il n'avait jamais partagé volontairement avec quelqu'un. Il voulu se presser plus contre le blond pour soulager une pression qui montait lentement mais impérieusement dans son bassin mais son ventre distendu ne lui permettait pas de s'approcher plus que cela. Alors, prit d'une envie soudaine, Draco écrasa son entrejambe contre la cuisse de Zacharias, gémissant de contentement à cette sensation nouvelle mais Oh combien libératrice. La pression n'en était pas moins forte, au contraire même, mais une sensation nouvelle qui contracta délicieusement son estomac le saisit brusquement. Son audace le fit sursauter. Il recula précipitamment, mortifié d'avoir agit ainsi.

-Désolé, bafouilla-t-il.

-Continue.

-Mais- ?

-Continue Draco.

Zacharias le ramena contre lui en exerçant une pression sur son dos et ravit encore ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de réfléchir. Il enfuit sa main dans les cheveux du blond, massant son crâne tout en appuyant sur son dos pour le maintenir proche de lui. Draco poussa une exclamation surprise et s'appuya contre ses épaules alors que son entrejambe était de nouveau pressé contre la cuisse du blond. Le Serpentard se tortilla légèrement mais n'osa plus bouger alors Zacharias leva son genou pressant fortement son partenaire contre lui. Le blond surpris, gémit bruyamment contre la bouche de son ami qui exprima également son plaisir bruyamment.

Le Poufsouffle prit la main du blond et la plaqua contre sa joue. Draco caressa sa joue, légèrement piquante d'une barbe naissante et le laissa le guider vers son torse. Il regarda sa main descendre le long de sa robe de sorcier, plaqué fortement par la main de Zacharias et disparaître derrière son ventre. Puis, il sentit sa paume s'appuyer contre une dureté qui déformait le pantalon du blond. Il haleta en retirant sa main brusquement.

Zacharias ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il s'appuya simplement plus confortablement sur la tête de lit tout en caressant gentiment les cuisses et le dos du blond. Draco resta immobile un instant, semblant hésiter sur la marche à suivre avant de reposer timidement sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Zacharias, là où la déformation de son pantalon était la plus évidente. Sa main épousa immédiatement la forme de la dureté qu'il pressa d'abord doucement avant d'y aller plus franchement. Pour l'encourager, le Poufsouffle exprimait bruyamment son plaisir en exagérant même. Il voulait que Draco sache qu'il faisait bien. Et cela sembla rassurer le blond qui se mit à malaxer plus franchement son pénis tout en cherchant à tirer d'autres sons à son ami et amant.

-Passe ta main en dessous.

Se laissant guider par la voix sûre de Zacharias, il déboutonna le bas de la robe du sorcier et passa sa main dans sous son pantalon. Il fut surpris par la chaleur et de la moiteur qui irradiait de la peau de l'autre blond. Il caressa du bout des doigts toute la longueur du blond, essayant d'estimer la taille et la forme. Il passa son pouce sur le gland et se sentit flatté de sentir une humidité poisseuse sur le bout. Zacharias poussa un petit soupire.

-Tu as assez joué ?

-Non, répondit Draco avec un sourire taquin.

Zacharias prit son poignet dans sa main et lui imposa un mouvement de va et vient que Draco suivit rapidement seul. Draco était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, ne relevant que de temps à autre les yeux pour observer le visage de son partenaire. Le blond était allongé, détendu mais le regard intense ne lâchait pas Draco et semblait décortiquer chacun de ses gestes avec soin. Cette intensité embrasa quelque chose dans le corps de Draco. Inconsciemment, il se remit à s'appuyer contre la cuisse de Zacharias qui le regarda faire avec contentement. Zacharias remonta ses mains sur ses jambes, passant ses pouces dans l'intérieure de ses cuisses avant de remonter dans son dos. Il accompagna les mouvements de Draco de caresses appuyées dans son dos avant de descendre sur ses fesses qu'il serra entre ses mains. Draco soupira de contentement, cherchant un peu plus de ce contact. Le blond entreprit alors de malaxer ses fesses consciencieusement.

Zacharias écrasa chacune de ses mains sur les paumes de fesses de Draco, les écarta avant de les compresser comme si il voulait imprimer l'emprunte de ses doigts dans sa chaire. Il se félicita de sentir le blond frémir contre lui. Gardant une de ses paumes de fesses fermement coincée dans sa main, il passa sa main libre entre ses fesses, traçant et retraçant le chemin avec ses doigts avant d'appuyer avec deux doigts. Draco s'appuya plus lourdement contre lui alors qu'un son étranglé lui échappait. Zacharias entreprit alors de masser la zone en surveillant le visage du blond.

Draco avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés dans une expression concentrée. Il semblait essayer de déterminer si oui ou non il aimait ce que l'autre blond lui faisait subir. Cependant, le blond prit l'absence de commentaire négatif pour une invitation à continuer. Il dévia alors son visage pour embrasser le cou du blond. Il déposa quelques petits baisers sur la peau fine avant d'y enfoncer ses dents. A sa grande surprise, Draco y réagit positivement, en agrippant ses cheveux d'une main alors que son autre main se serrait autour de son pénis, faisant gronder Zacharias de plaisir. Le Poufsouffle aspira la peau entre ses dents, se délectant des gémissements du blond qu'il pressait plus étroitement contre lui. Il glissa ses mains sous sa tunique avant de les diriger prudemment vers le pantalon du blond. Il releva les yeux vers le visage du Serpentard pour voir s'il désirait continuer mais le blond semblait totalement immergé dans l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus chaude. Draco semblait fébrile, à fleur de peau et tout à fait désireux d'expérimenter plus. Cela ne pouvait plus ravir Zacharias qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Draco ? Demanda-t-il en serrant ses fesses entre ses mains.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que tu veux continuer ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il avant dévorer ses lèvres.

Zacharias sentit une décharge de plaisir parcourir ses veines. Il gronda de plaisir et prit d'une soudaine frénésie, il renversa Draco sur le lit. Le Poufsouffle se redressa, attendant une réaction de la part de Draco qui ne vint pas. Généralement, Draco l'arrêtait toujours pour tester sa patience et sa volonté. Mais aujourd'hui, le blond ne le fit pas. Regardant simplement son ami avec des yeux brillants d'émotions.

-Dit moi si la position est inconfortable.

Draco hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il regarda avec une certaine angoisse mêlée d'anticipation, Zacharias défaire tranquillement les boutons de sa tunique. Il leva une main pour l'aider mais se trouva ridicule, se sentant incroyablement stressé et maladroit mais à la fois si impatient.

-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Zacharias en voyant ses mains trembler légèrement.

Draco s'exécuta avec joie, s'en remettant à Zacharias pour la suite. Il se demanda tout de même s'il devait rester immobile car il ne lui semblait pas qu'un partenaire immobile était très stimulant mais le Poufsouffle semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voulait. Quand il eut finit de déboutonner sa tunique, il écarta les pans du vêtement avec une certaine révérence qui fit rougir Draco.

L'immobilisme et le silence soudain de Zacharias rendirent mal à l'aise Draco qui finit par se redresser. Surtout que le poids du bébé commençait sérieusement à écraser son ventre. Il le regarda un instant, le cœur battant avant de refermer ses mains sur son torse et de ramener lentement ses vêtements contre lui. Il se sentait idiot et comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, affreux. Il allait quitter le lit quand l'ordre claqua à ses oreilles.

-Ne bouge pas.

Il resta saisit, assis face à Zacharias qui avait la mâchoire contractée et le regard plein de colère.

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

Draco baissa les yeux sur son ventre pour chercher à voir ce qui le rendait aussi furieux. Il parcouru sa peau des yeux avant de s'arrêter sur la cicatrice. Celle du soir où Sirius l'avait éventré et brûlé avec une bougie. Cette cicatrice faisait partie de son quotidien depuis si longtemps qu'il avait finit par s'y faire. Mais maintenant que Zacharias y faisait allusion, il voyait avec une netteté nouvelle la peau rose abimée qui semblait fondue. La cicatrice c'était bien estompé avec le temps, mais la grossesse l'avait distendue et la peau semblait à vif, prête à rompre au moindre mouvement.

-Oui, répondit-il en avalant la salive qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche.

-Tu as mal ?

Zacharias accompagna sa question de sa main qui effleura la peau sensible. Draco tressailli. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le touche ainsi, et ici. Il releva un regard un peu incertain vers le blond avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

-Je veux garder mon haut, dit soudainement Draco en repoussant sa main.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, s'empressa de le rassurer l'autre blond.

-Non, souffla Draco qui sentait sa gorge se serrer, je veux un tee-shirt.

Zacharias failli protester mais il comprit au regard de Draco que c'était une limite nouvelle qu'il n'était pas prêt de franchir. Alors il alla lui chercher un tee-shirt large dans son armoire que le blond s'empressa d'aller enfiler dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Zacharias pu voir à son regard fuyant et à sa démarche mal assurée qu'il avait perdu tout son courage et certainement son envi. Alors quand il se rassit prêt de lui, il se sentit obligé de lui poser la question.

-Veux-tu continuer ?

-Je … oui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, insista Zacharias. Nous ne sommes pas pressé.

-Non, je le veux, répondit-il plus certainement.

Et Draco le voulait vraiment. Mais il devait avouer qu'une raison totalement égoïste y jouait pour beaucoup. Il avait peur d'accoucher sans avoir perdu sa virginité. C'était peut-être une invention de son esprit, mais il avait l'impression qu'il souffrirait sans doute plus si il ne « sautait » pas cette étape. Alors il voulait expédier cette formalité au plus vite. Il prit deux profondes inspirations pour se donner du courage et pria Zacharias de continuer. Cependant, le Poufsouffle avait suivit en quelque sorte le cheminement de ses pensées et voyait que le blond se forçait. Alors il employa des trésors de patiente et d'imagination pour le détendre. Sans vraiment y parvenir. Il songea un instant à renoncer, mais quand il se rhabilla, il vit le regard du blond s'humidifier alors que Draco se sentait mourir sous la honte d'avoir détruit l'ambiance.

-Assied toi confortablement dans le fauteuil, et ne bouge pas, ordonna Zacharias en se levant.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda nerveusement Draco.

-Silence, ordonna Zacharias.

Draco ferma la bouche dans un claquement sec, à la fois offusqué et soulagé et regarda Zacharias sortir de la pièce pour en revenir, moins d'une minute plus tard, avec son partenaire de garde. L'homme semblait aussi perdu que Draco et il jugea la tenue du blond d'un regard critique qui fit hausser les sourcils de Draco de mécontentement. C'était la première fois que cet homme rentrait dans sa chambre. C'était également la première fois que Zacharias l'introduisait dans leur quotidien et Draco n'était pas certain d'aimer ça.

-Zac- ?

-Silence, le coupa le blond avant de se tourner vers son partenaire qu'il poussa à s'agenouiller d'une pression sur l'épaule plutôt rude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu f-

-Silence ! Hurla presque Zacharias.

L'homme ferma également la bouche alors qu'il regardait Zacharias d'un air interrogateur. Le blond ouvrit alors sa robe de sorcier et ouvrit les boutons de son pantalon avant de baisser assez son caleçon pour en libérer son sexe à moitié dur.

-Suce, ordonna-t-il à son partenaire, et fais le bien.

Draco tressailli et voulu se lever mais un nouvelle ordre de Zacharias le cloua sur place. Il ferma alors les yeux et cacha son visage dans ses mains, se sentant terriblement gêné.

-Ouvre les yeux, ordonna Zacharias avec une autorité qui fit frémir le blond, et regarde.

Draco prit du temps à s'exécuter mais quand il le fit, il fut cueilli par une vision qui le fit haleter. Il ne savait pas si il était dégouté ou excité. En tout cas, c'était une vision terriblement obsédante que de voir le sexe luisant de salive du blond disparaître dans la bouche de son partenaire qui semblait en tirer du plaisir alors même qu'il ne se touchait pas. Draco fixa le manège de ses allées retours un moment avant de réussir à s'arracher à cette vision et d'observer Zacharias. Il sursauta en constatant que le Poufsouffle le fixait depuis sûrement plusieurs longues minutes.

-Regarde le, ordonna-t-il.

En réponse, l'homme agenouillé gémit, faisant rougir Draco. Il rebaissa rapidement les yeux, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard de Zacharias. Cependant c'était également difficile de regarder l'autre homme. Il failli sursauter quand la main du mangemort surgit soudainement devant ses yeux pour venir agripper les cheveux de son partenaire et de le pousser rudement en avant. Draco entendit un petit bruit à la fois de surprise et peut-être d'étouffement et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le nez de l'homme s'enfouir dans les poils pubiens de son ami. Il fit sa pomme d'adam monter et descendre rapidement avant de se figer. Il poussa un bruit ressemblant fortement à une plainte alors qu'il respirait lourdement par le nez. L'homme attrapa le pantalon de Zacharias, s'empêchant apparemment de déglutir avant que le blond ne le relâche. Il recula rapidement et Draco vit le pénis du blond jaillir de sa bouche dans un bruit mouiller qui le fit déglutir péniblement. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir face à ce spectacle. Avait-il envi de se retrouver à la place de l'homme ou de Zacharias ? Il l'ignorait. Mais ça ne le laissait définitivement pas indifférent.

Il frémit quand Zacharias poussa un râle rauque quand l'homme avala de nouveau son pénis. Draco vit le blond lever son pied pour venir exercer une pression sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire qui gronda de contentement. C'était rude, loin de la douceur et de l'attention que Zacharias avait pour lui mais pourtant, cela rendait Draco toute chose.

-Il aime ce qu'il voit, dit Zacharias en tenant encore les cheveux de l'homme qui s'appuyait lourdement contre sa jambe.

L'homme gémit encore, semblant trouver de la motivation dans ce commentaire et il mit plus d'ardeur à sucer Zacharias encore. Il semblait rechercher une pression libératrice et ses hanches bougeaient d'elle-même. Se frottant contre Zacharias de manière indécente. Draco s'appuya sur les accoudoirs pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable. Etait-ce à cela qu'il ressemblait quelques minutes plus tôt quand il se frottait contre la cuisse du blond ? C'était à la fois indécent et érotique.

-C'est bien, le flatta Zacharias en caressant ses cheveux, continue, il apprécie.

Draco ne savait pas s'il appréciait mais cela l'intriguait à n'en pas douter. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait du sexe entre homme. Et surtout, la première fois qu'il voyait les deux partenaires y prendre du plaisir. Il en avait ressentit les prémices quelques minutes plus tôt et maintenant, il avait vraiment envi d'en ressentir plus. Ce plaisir. Il voulait se sentir aussi fébrile que le partenaire de Zacharias, il voulait être guidé par ces mains sûres et chaudes, il voulait ressentir ça également.

-Regarde le Draco, ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Draco obéit machinalement, comme l'autre homme qui se frotta plus lourdement à la jambe de Zacharias. Le Poufsouffle restait de marbre. Il devait tenir pour pouvoir offrir du plaisir à ces deux amants. S'il exprimait trop vite sa jouissance, il ne pourrait pas pleinement les satisfaire. Alors son expression restait figé, les sourcils froncés dans une expression dure alors qu'il se concentrait pour surveiller les deux hommes. Il connaissait son amant parfaitement. Il savait sur quel bouton appuyer pour lui donner du plaisir. Alors il l'attrapa de chaque côté du visage et lui ordonna de rester immobile avant de commencer à donner le rythme avec des mouvements amples de ses hanches. Il ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'y soustraire, aucune chance de reposer sa mâchoire sûrement douloureuse et prit son plaisir en ne lui accordant qu'une pression de son pied sur son pénis emprisonné dans sa robe de sorcier. Ça n'y manqua pas. L'homme eut un sursaut violent alors que ses hanches tressautaient.

Zacharias tint le rythme, ralentissant pour laisser la mâchoire de son partenaire se reposer puis leva ses yeux vers Draco. Il fut satisfait de voir le blond se tortiller sur son siège. Il fixait toujours ses hanches, suivant leur mouvement avec attention et ne sembla même pas s'occuper de son érection naissante. Zacharias se demanda un moment s'il était inexpérimenté à ce point mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'un homme de 18 ans maintenant, ne se soit jamais masturbé.

-Draco.

Il se délecta du petit sursaut du blond qui rougit comme pris en flagrant délit. Il pensait pendant un instant à lui proposer de rejoindre son partenaire mais il se doutait que c'était peut-être un peu trop pour Draco qui semblait embarrasser bien que mourant d'envi de se soulager. Alors, il s'employa à finir rapidement son partenaire. Il quitta sa bouche, remettant son pantalon en place et continua à le masturber plutôt durement avec son pied. Il utilisa sa baguette pour rajouter de la pression comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois avec lui et il ne fallu pas longtemps à l'homme pour jouir.

Zacharias souffla pour se calmer quand l'homme partit de la chambre. Son érection était plus tendue que jamais, il avait été à deux doigts de jouir mais il avait résisté. Il ordonna à Draco de regagner le lit et il fila dans la salle de bain se doucher. La morsure de l'eau froide l'aida à faire redescendre un peu la pression mais il était toujours excité quand il rejoint le blond dans le plus simple appareil. Il sourit en voyant le regard du blond fixer directement son pénis. Il grimpa sur le lit et se glissa entre les jambes du blond qui semblait de nouveau dans un bon état d'esprit.

-Dit moi quand tu as besoin de changer de position.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse du blond avant de reprendre ses caresses. Il ne chercha pas à lui retirer son tee-shirt mais il insista pour passer ses mains sur son ventre et sur ses cicatrices pour lui prouver que ça ne le dégoutait pas. Lui-même avait été bien abimé par son séjour ici. Il recommença à malaxer ses fesses avant de mimer l'acte sexuel en se frottant contre lui. Draco semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, semblant surpris par les sensations mais il se tut, se contentant de caresser du bout des doigts le torse de son ami.

-Si tu as mal, si c'est désagréable, si il y a la moindre chose, dit le moi, insista-t-il.

Il se doutait que c'était important. Connaissant la relation que le blond avait avec son époux, Zacharias se doutait qu'il aurait tendance à se taire plutôt que de manifester son inconfort alors, il lui faudrait être doublement attentif pour que tout se passe bien. Draco hocha la tête, le regardant faire venir à lui une fiole de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Il s'en enduit généreusement les doigts avant de demander à Draco de se coucher sur le côté pour que le bébé ne pèse pas trop sur son ventre. Il étala le lubrifiant sur ses fesses en n'omettant pas de le caresser un peu partout pour le détendre et lui demanda de se relaxer.

-Zach ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu peux me … enfin tu vois ?

Le Poufsouffle rigola.

-Je vois oui. Remonte tes jambes.

Draco remonta le plus possible ses jambes contre son ventre et laissa Zacharia prendre son sexe en main tout en continuant à caresser ses fesses avec sa main. Il le masturba durant quelque seconde avant de prendre son pénis en bouche. Draco glapit, surprit par la sensation chaude et humide qui l'emprisonna avant de gémir lourdement. Zacharias savait ce qu'il faisait et ne perdait pas de temps. Il voulait que Draco éprouve le plus de plaisir possible après ses expériences passées désastreuses. Il ne fut satisfait que lorsque Draco fut réduit à l'état de masse gémissante entre ses mains. Il se concentra alors sur sa main libre. Quand il fut sur que le blond était totalement détendu, il poussa prudemment une phalange contre son anneau serré.

-Ça va ?

-C'est étrange, répondit Draco qui ne savait comment qualifier autrement cette sensation.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

-Non.

Zacharias continua à enfoncer lentement son doigt, n'hésitant pas à rajouter du lubrifiant jusqu'à ce que la zone soit rendue totalement glissante. Draco grimaça. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais certainement pas agréable. Il était trop focalisé dessus si bien qu'il en oublia presque le plaisir jusqu'à ce que Zacharias recommence sa fellation. Il se mit à bouger son doigt prudemment, allant et venant dans un premier temps pour tester le confort de Draco. Quand il fut certain que le blond ne souffrait pas, il tourna et retourna son doigt. Le blond bougeait d'inconfort parfois mais il ne l'arrêta pas.

-C'est désagréable, lui fit remarquer Draco qui serrait les dents.

Zacharias suça avec plus d'ardeur son pénis un peu ramollit. Il enfonça alors le plus possible son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer et se mit à appuyer contre les parois. Il essaya plusieurs choses pendant de longues minutes, abandonnant finalement le sexe de Draco totalement ramollit.

-As-tu mal ?

-Non, répondit encore Draco, mais c'est bizarre.

-Quand ?

-Quand tu recules.

Alors Zacharias poussa rudement et Draco haleta. Il recula à peine et reprit ce mouvement plusieurs fois, satisfait de voir le pénis du blond reprendre un peu vie. Il plia son poignet en reprenant ce mouvement sec jusqu'à ce qu'il soit récompensé par une exclamation de surprise.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-C'était … je ne sais pas, intéressant, dit Draco.

-C'est un bon début.

Zacharias recommença son mouvement et eut quelques ratés avant de réussir à le reproduire systématiquement. Quand il fut assuré dans son geste, il s'immobilisa et se mit à frotter la zone du bout du doigt. La réaction de Draco fut immédiate et satisfaisante. Le blond se tortilla en haletant, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il bougeait inconsciemment ses hanches pour tenter d'obtenir plus de pression. Rassuré d'avoir enfin réussi à procurer du plaisir au blond, il recommença à le masturber en y rajoutant une pointe de lubrifiant ce qui sembla plaire grandement au Serpentard.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, haleta Draco.

Zacharia retira lentement son doigt, surveillant l'expression de Draco. Le blond ressentait encore de l'inconfort quand il retirait son doigt mais Zacharias craignait de ne pas pouvoir y faire grand chose pour l'instant. Cela irait mieux avec l'habitude. Le Poufsouffle remit encore un peu du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et inséra deux doigts sans trop de peine. Il fut rassurer de voir que Draco ne ressentait pas de douleur mais l'inconfort était de retour. Zacharias reprit sans tarder sa position initiale. Quand il réussit de nouveau à procurer du plaisir à Draco, il entreprit de détendre patiemment ses chairs pour que la suite se passe en douceur. Il s'attarda longtemps jusqu'à ce que Draco lui demande de lui accorder plus. De quoi ? Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et préféra reprendre ses attentions buccales tout en ajoutant un troisième doigt. La gêne fut réelle cette fois-ci. Draco lui demanda d'attendre avant de bouger et fort heureusement, Zacharias avait prit assez de temps pour que ce troisième ajout ne soit pas douloureux mais juste extrêmement désagréable.

-Ça tire, se plaignit le blond en respirant par petite inhalation.

-Détend toi, respire profondément, lui conseilla Zacharias, on va à ton rythme. Ça viendra tout seul.

Cela rassura Draco qui ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration alors que Zacharias restait immobile, se contentant d'écarter les doigts très légèrement pour tester la souplesse du blond. Quand il vit les muscles de la cuisse du blond se détendre, il appuya de nouveau à la recherche du plaisir du blond. Il mit un peu plus de temps à le trouver à cause de la gêne qui tiraillait son compagnon mais une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il ne lui laissa aucun répit. Draco se trouva rapidement à haleter et gémir alors qu'il se tordait et se retournait entre les mains de Zacharias à la recherche de la délivrance. Satisfait, le Poufsouffle se pencha sur le blond et se mit à lui embrasser l'arrière des cuisses avant d'aspirer une testicule dans sa bouche. C'était un réel plaisir pour lui car le blond était totalement imberbe et il put jouer sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Il remplaça rapidement sa bouche par sa main libre pour reprendre son pénis en bouche et il fit ce qui semblait avoir tellement subjugué le blond un peu plus tôt. Il l'avala. Draco cria de surprise et de plaisir en s'accrochant aux draps et, alors que Zacharias se forçait à respirer par le nez et à ne pas déglutir, il poussa sur ses doigts et appuya fortement contre la paroi. Il fut presque aussi surpris que le blond quand Draco jouit, le corps tremblant et la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux. Zacharias continua à frotter la zone avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'espacent, que la pression sur ses doigts diminue et que Draco reprenne son souffle. Puis, il libéra son pénis après l'avoir nettoyé de sa langue.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, souffla Draco, je crois.

-Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

-Ça va, répondit un peu plus fermement le blond, c'était … wow.

Zacharias sourit alors que la fierté faisait son torse se bomber.

-Tu veux continuer ?

-Oui, dit-il, je suis prêt.

-Arrête moi au moindre soucis.

Il continua à le préparer en faisant des mouvements amples des doigts pendant quelques minutes avant de retirer lentement sa main. Le mouvement était toujours aussi désagréable pour Draco mais la promesse du plaisir que pouvait procurer cette zone suffisait à le détendre. Il demanda le lubrifiant à Zacharias et tint à enduire lui même sa virilité du liquide après que celui-ci ait enfilé un préservatif. Puis, il se rallongea en changeant de côté pour soulager son ventre. Zacharias lui demanda de replier ses jambes contre son ventre puis il prit position contre lui.

Il le pénétra lentement, avec une infinie patiente et une maîtrise de soit qui le surpris lui-même. Bientôt, ses bras tremblèrent de douleur à force de devoir soutenir son corps qui devait rester immobile pour ne pas pénétrer le blond trop rapidement. Il sentait la sueur couler dans ses cheveux, les plaquer contre son front alors que son corps entier se crispait pour ne pas aller trop vite. Draco était humide de lubrifiant, et serré. O combien serré. Zacharias se mordit la lèvre et souffla pour ne pas se précipiter. Le visage de Draco montrait tout son inconfort. Le blond se sentait désagréablement rempli, presque au delà de ce qu'il pensait pouvoir supporter. La pression était forte, la présence de Zacharias occupait chaque parcelle de son être et il avait l'impression que le moindre geste un peu trop précipité pourrait le faire exploser. Il arrêta deux fois son partenaire dans sa progression à cause d'un début de douleur avant que Zacharias ne soit totalement enfouit en lui.

Cela avait prit du temps, beaucoup de temps. Les muscles du mangemort endolories par l'immobilisme tremblaient légèrement.

-Ça va ?

-Non, souffla Draco qui gardait les yeux étroitement fermés.

-Tu as mal ?

-Je ne sais pas, geint-il alors qu'il essayait de trouver une position plus confortable.

-Respire juste, lui conseilla le blond. Dis moi quand ça va mieux.

Zacharias se mit à bouger prudemment, ne faisant que des petits mouvements et rajoutant du lubrifiant pour soulager le blond. Son contrôle de lui-même était mis à rude épreuve mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son ami. Alors il chercha patiemment. Il se passa une longue minute durant laquelle le visage de Draco ne s'était pas détendue et où lui sentait le plaisir monter lentement. Il commençait à craindre de finir avant d'avoir pu satisfaire le blond. Alors il essaya d'imiter ce qu'il avait fait avec ses doigts. Il chercha à s'enfouir le plus loin possible en Draco, pressant ses testicules étroitement contre lui alors qu'il poussait jusqu'à la dernière limite en lui avant d'onduler ses hanches sans jamais chercher à se déloger. Il eut la réaction espérer quand Draco se cambra en écarquillant les yeux. Draco ressentait une pression à la fois douloureuse et électrisante au fond de son ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'il suffisait qu'un petit centimètre de plus pour que Zacharias atteigne le fond. De quoi? Il l'ignorait, mais il sentait que le blond buttait contre quelque chose qui inondait les nerfs de Draco d'informations.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-C'est trop loin, haleta le blond en tournant un regard brillant vers lui. C'est trop loin.

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

Zacharias bougea une fois de plus, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Draco.

-Ce n'est pas que de la douleur n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en étudiant attentivement l'expression du blond.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il s'installa plus confortablement, posant ses côtés de part et d'autre du visage du blond et adopta un rythme sec et profond qui faisait siffler le blond à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Rapidement, Zacharias qui avait retenu son propre désir depuis longtemps, se retrouva submergé et s'excusa auprès du blond de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir plus. Il se retint le plus longtemps possible, essayant de pousser jusqu'à sa limite à chaque fois, emprisonné dans les chairs brulantes du blond, mais son rythme devint rapidement rapide et désordonné. Il embrassa toutes les parcelles de peau du blond à sa disposition et fut encore une fois surpris quand le plaisir le faucha.

Il se crispa entièrement, le corps secoué de spasmes rapprochés alors qu'il grondait contre l'oreille du blond qui semblait être également rongé par le plaisir. Zacharias reprit son souffle durant quelques courtes secondes avant de se retirer pour éviter de s'écrouler sur le blond. Draco avait ressentit un plaisir immense à voir Zacharias jouir en lui, à cause de lui. C'était tout aussi excitant que des préliminaires pour lui et il aurait désiré que ce moment dur plus longtemps. Le blond s'allongea à côté de lui, le cœur encore palpitant sur l'effort et constata que le Serpentard avait encore une érection. Il se tourna alors vers lui pour le masturber jusqu'à une délivrance qui ne tarda pas à venir. Zacharias les nettoya d'un coup de baguette et ramena le blond contre lui qu'il embrassa doucement.

-Ça a été ? S'inquiéta Zacharias.

-Merci, souffla simplement Draco.

* * *

Violette était assise dans le fauteuil du salon de Remus. Elle fixait le tableau d'investigation qu'elle avait monté sur un mur vierge de la pièce depuis quelques longues minutes déjà. Elle réfléchissait. Quel coup serait le prochain ? Où placer ses pions pour gagner cette partie ?

C'était une question compliquée dans la mesure où elle ne désirait pas perdre son petit groupe. Elle avait réussi à écarter Nelly pour des raisons évidentes, mais son petit Severus et sa femme était en première ligne. Remus avait également une position délicate dont elle aimerait l'écarter. Elle songeait donc à un moyen de sacrifier des personnes de l'ordre du Phoenix. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune affinité avec ces gens, que ce soit dans un camp où dans l'autre. Mais elle devait agir prudemment pour ne pas mener la situation à une catastrophe. Déjà, la bataille de Poudlard qui avait eut lieu il y a de cela un mois avaient été un véritable désastre en terme de perte humaine. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient péris et Severus avait du disparaître. Il n'était aux dernières nouvelles, ni avec l'ennemi ni avec eux. Il avait été grièvement blessé et personne n'avait de nouvelles. Cependant, il avait réussi sa mission. Potter avait le diadème et il avait réussi à tuer Nagini avec (la vie était quand même d'une douce ironie) l'épée de Griffondor que le jeune Longdubas lui avait lancé après avoir été lui-même désarmé. Cependant, il avait été vu luttant contre le serpent accompagné d'un élève. Severus était donc un homme recherché et cela, par les deux camps. Mais, à la grande surprise de Violette, le jeune Longdubas c'était mis à défendre le nom de son professeur malgré la vive opposition qu'il rencontrait. Le jeune homme avait apparemment gagné en charisme et avait décidé de continuer à défendre Poudlard pendant que Potter continuait sa quête.

Danitza était inquiète. Terriblement inquiète mais elle ne disait rien.

Immédiatement après la bataille, elle avait débarqué sur le champ de ruine et avait prêté main forte pour aider les blessées, accompagnée de Nelly qui était rodée aux gestes de premiers secours. Avec l'aide de Minerva qui s'occupait de l'école, Nelly s'était chargée de contacter les élèves de parents né-moldus et s'était occupée de toute la logistique pour les « envoyer en vacance » en Islande. Danitza et elle s'étaient principalement occupées de ces enfants pour les envoyer en sûreté le plus vite possible. Puis elles avaient disparu du champ de bataille avant de devoir faire face à l'ordre du Phoenix. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Remus qui devait réussir à les mener au manoir Malfoy.

Malheureusement, ils bloquaient à ce niveau.

Ils leur étaient toujours impossible de le localiser, rendant leur effort caduque. Ils avaient bien essayé de prendre des mangemorts en filature, mais ils n'étaient pas idiot et passaient par plusieurs chemins pour brouiller les pistes. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Et bien sûr, le seul homme qui pouvait les y mener avait disparu.

Violette sursauta violemment quand une main douce effleura sa joue.

Elle se retourna vivement, le cœur battant et sa baguette en main avant de se figer alors que son cœur semblait sombrer dans son estomac.

-Spartacus ? Appela-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait la longue chevelure noire, lisse et brillante disparaître au coin de la porte.

Il portait un long manteau en cuir noir qui semblait avoir été usé par le temps et son port était toujours aussi droit. C'était lui à n'en pas douter. Elle se leva d'un bon et couru à sa suite pour arriver dehors. Elle s'arrêta, le cœur battant et rempli de déception.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'homme assis sur le perron.

Elle regarda un instant son manteau en cuir noir avant de remonter sur ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. Elle avala péniblement sa salive. Quoi qu'elle en dise, jamais elle ne pourrait s'y habituer.

-J'attends.

-Quoi donc ?

-Quelque chose, répondit-il énigmatiquement, quelque chose va arriver.

-Vous ignorez quoi ?

Il secoua négativement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la forêt avoisinante.

-Vous la voyez souvent n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis une vieille femme, répondit-elle avant de regarder également devant elle fixement alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier. Mais j'aime la voir.

-Le jour où vous lui prendrez la main, elle ne vous lâchera pas vous savez, dit-il quand même.

-Je sais. Je n'ai pas peur de ce jour.

-Je sais, répondit-il sur le même ton, mais ne le précipitez pas. Votre heure n'est pas encore venue.

Elle prit le conseil pour ce qu'il était et resta assise à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le bruit de battement d'aile d'un hibou vienne troubler le silence. Elle prit l'exemplaire du journal qu'il transportait alors que Sirius se levait et époussetait son manteau.

-Vous devriez demander à Nelly de passer. Elle gardera les enfants ici.

-Les enfants ? Demanda Violette.

Sirius ne répondit pas et pour cause. Quand Violette tourna les yeux, elle ne vit qu'une longue chevelure noire s'éloigner dans la maison. Elle résista à l'envi de la suivre et prit une profonde inspiration. La Mort et Sirius se confondaient régulièrement depuis quelques jours et maintenant, elle le voyait. Et c'était troublant. Troublant et tentant car la Mort lui apparaissait comme infiniment douce.

Elle reporta son attention sur le journal et son vieux cœur fit une embardée. Le gros titre disait que la clinique des Eaux Claires avait été attaquée. L'endroit avait entièrement brulé. Les enfants avaient été évacués par les deux employés mais 7 patients avaient péri dans les flammes. Les pompiers moldus se battaient toujours contre les flammes. Une famille moldue qui habitait à l'étage supérieur avait également péri. Ils avaient également pu identifier le cadavre de deux mangemorts notoires, périt apparemment lors d'un duel sorcière entre la gérante de l'établissement et eux selon le témoignage des employés. Il était écrit également que la gérante, Danitza Otrez, n'avait pas été retrouvée et qu'un message clair, accompagné de la marque des ténèbres avait par contre été vu. Severus devait se rendre.

Violette se leva lentement et marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'au salon. Elle découpa l'article et le placarda sur le tableau des investigations. Elle regarda un instant le tableau, l'esprit totalement vide l'espace d'une seconde avant de secouer négativement la tête. Elle avait surestimé le temps qu'il leur restait apparemment.

-Sirius ? Appela-t-elle.

Le brun revint, une tasse de thé et une miche de main dans la main.

-Vous saviez ?

-Elle savait, répondit-il.

-Mais vous saviez ?

-Non, répondit-il après un moment, c'est juste une impression.

-Elle voit l'avenir ?

-Evidemment, répondit-il, elle est la Mort. Alors elle connaît les morts passées, les morts présentes et les morts à venir. Mais sa vision se limite à cela. Pourquoi? Vous voulez que je vous dis-

-Non ! Surtout pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête avec désapprobation. Il serait mal aviser d'interpréter le futur. Ne cherchez pas à savoir. C'est mieux pour vous.

-Alors pourquoi me poser la question ?

-Vous avez parlez d'enfants ?

-Ah… je ne sais pas, répondit-il en grimaçant, j'ai juste dit ça sur le coup.

-Je vois, dit-elle avant de le contourner avant de se rendre jusqu'à la cheminée.

Elle n'eut pas à l'allumer car elle reçu un appel de Remus qui semblait inquiet et perplexe.

-J'attendais votre appel, dit-elle sans préambule.

-Danitza a été capturé.

-Elle s'en sortira, dit-elle pour le rassurer. Avez-vous des enfants avec vous ?

-Comment savez-vous ? S'étonna Remus.

-Venez, avec Nelly, je vous attends.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus sortait de la cheminée avec Teddy dans les bras, rapidement suivit de Nelly et d'un bébé blond plus âgée que Teddy. Un coup d'œil suffit à Violette pour l'identifier.

-Scorpius Malfoy.

Le bébé était éveillé et semblait heureux de faire face à un autre bébé. Nelly eut vite fait de les poser tous les deux sur le tapis pour les laisser jouer et babiller le langage de bébé.

-Oui, répondit Remus qui était dépassé par les évènements. Lucius et Narcissa m'ont contacté. Ils m'ont demandé de garder leur fils car ils avaient une chose importante à faire.

-Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Je crois qu'ils vont essayer de libérer Draco.

-Alors c'est ça ? Se demanda Violette, c'est ce que vous attendez n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse bien sûr, mais elle en avait l'intime conviction. Elle regarda la date sur le calendrier et eut la confirmation qu'elle attendait.

-Préparez l'ordre du Pheonix Remus, c'est aujourd'hui.


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour à tous,

Je reviens de vacances ça y est! Je suis prête à reprendre un petit rythme convenable (si si je le jure). J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passés. Malheureusement je reprends sur un oral de soutenance moi :(. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

 **Dydy-Ramen** : Wow je suis contente que tu ais lu le lemon en entier x). Ce lemon m'a stressé à un point inimaginable. Cette fiction aurait pu clairement s'en passer je pense, mais je tenais à vous en faire un alors ... pression sur mes épaules! Je ne voulais pas faire de lemon magique où tout arrive en un claquement de doigt. Les premières fois c'est rarement le feu ... mais bon il a tellement souffert que je ne voulais pas non plus que ça se passe mal x). Compliqué dans ma tête.  
Et oui! Tu as raison! J'ai bien pris le nom de la clinique des Eaux Claires de Guadeloupe. Simple et efficace.

 **Paprika Star** : Je sais que je malmène Terence :( ... moi même ça me fait de la peine le pauvre. Et oui Zach et Draco iraient bien ensemble mais bon ... ce chapitre est un peu mouvement, tu verras.

 **veronika** : Merci! Je galère a garder un semblant de suspence donc ça me fait plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Violette dit que ce soir il se passera quelque chose, je dois tenir l'ordre prêt à agir.

Nelly sentit son estomac se serrer alors qu'elle regardait Remus se préparer à partir. Sirius était entré dans une étrange phase de calme qu'ils avaient rarement vue chez le sorcier et s'était assis sur le porche pour attendre. Qu'attendait-il ? Tout le monde l'ignorait sauf peut-être Violette qui au contraire, était rentrée dans une sorte de frénésie. Nelly devait simplement attendre et jouer avec les enfants. En temps normal, Nelly aurait été positivement ravis mais elle détestait cette attente qui avait débutée au moment où les Malfoy avait frappé chez Remus.

Ils n'avaient laissé aucune instruction disant simplement que les Gobelins sauraient quoi faire en cas de problème. Bon dieu ! Nelly ne savait même pas ce qu'était un Gobelin ? Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Comment était-elle censée se sentir ?

-Remus, commença-t-elle par dire, je suis censée faire quoi avec les enfants ? Si jamais il se passe quelque chose ? C'est quoi un Gobelin ? Et si-

-Nelly, la coupa Remus en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, tu ne seras pas seule. sera là. Et tu sais très bien t'occuper d'un enfant, ce n'est plus à prouver.

-Et si il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

-C'est le risque, dit-il après un moment de silence où il avala péniblement sa salive. Mais je le prends en tout connaissance de cause.

Son regard dévia sur les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc pour bébé et son visage s'adoucit. Les épaules de Nelly se décontractèrent sensiblement et elle serra les mains sur sorcier dans les siennes avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte étonnement puissante pour sa petite carrure. Il referma ses mains dans son dos et la serra également fort entre ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux décolorés et prit une inspiration quelque peu tremblante.

-J'ai laissé des instructions chez les Gobelins également, dit-il, Kreattur ou t'y amèneront en cas de problème. Sinon demande à n'importe quel sorcier, tu sais maintenant comment contacter le monde magique.

-Je m'attends à être la demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage, dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Sans faute, dit-il en rigolant.

Il se sépara ensuite d'elle pour s'approcher des enfants. Il s'abreuva de la vision de son fils jouant sereinement avec Scorpius Malfoy avant de se redresser lentement. Il lança un dernier regard à Teddy avant de se détourner. D'une brusque inspiration, Nelly fouilla dans son sac à main et fourra un objet dans la main de Remus avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Surpris, il baissa les yeux et lu « spray au poivre ».

-Ça sera peut-être utile, dit Nelly en guise d'explication, vise les yeux. Je t'attends ici.

Nelly le regarda s'en aller par la cheminée avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Elle resta assise quelques instants, le regard dans le vide, le ventre tordue par l'inquiétude avant de baisser les yeux sur les enfants et de s'exclamer joyeusement :

-Qui a faim ?!

Elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine, gardant la porte ouverte pour avoir un œil sur les enfants avant de commencer à préparer deux biberons. Elle lâcha le biberon qui se brisa à ses pieds quand elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle vit Sirius se lever et se diriger vers la forêt. Elle l'appela. Le sorcier l'ignora. Nelly enjamba les morceaux de verre et couru à l'extérieure pour le retenir.

-Sirius ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle allait le prendre par le bras pour l'arrêter.

Son souffle se coupa quand elle fit face au visage serein de son père. Cela ne dura que le temps d'un clignement d'yeux. Elle faisait de nouveau face à Sirius qui attendait visiblement qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Cependant, sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge alors que les larmes qui avaient inondés ses yeux manquaient de déborder.

-Papa, finit-elle par souffler en tendant la main vers son visage.

-Ne le touchez pas.

Nelly tourna la tête vers Violette qui se trouvait maintenant sur le pas de la porte. La vieille femme semblait aussi éprouvée qu'elle et tenait son châle serré contre sa poitrine. Nelly se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius pour constater qu'il n'était plus là. Les bras ballant, le cœur battant, elle revint sur ses pas.

-Pendant une seconde, dit-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion, je l'ai confondu avec mon père. C'est ridicule je sais.

Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux, énervée d'être aussi chamboulée.

-Personne ne peut la décrire mais tout le monde la reconnaît, lui répondit simplement Violette en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

Lucius observait sa femme progresser dans le manoir avec l'élégance d'une Lady et la détermination froide d'un guerrier. Il la trouvait stupéfiante. Il lui en avait voulu quand elle lui avait avoué tous les plans qu'elle avait faits en le gardant dans l'ignorance. Il lui en voulait encore terriblement, mais quand ils avaient reçu le mot de Rabastan leur disant que Draco désirait s'enfuir, il avait compris. Et il comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait tenue le rôle du chef de famille pendant toutes ces années, les portant à bout de bras, silencieusement, discrètement mais avec une efficacité effrayante. Il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait décidé de confier leur fils à Lupin. Il avait signé le testament rédigé par son épouse sans broncher. Elle confiait leur fils au loup-garou, et si jamais il venait à mourir, à la personne qu'il aurait songé apte à s'occuper de son propre enfant. Lucius n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment il avait pu ignorer l'entente cordiale qu'il y avait entre les deux sorciers. Pourtant, quand il s'était assis dans le petit appartement du sorcier et que lui et sa femme avait discuté à demi-mot de choses qui lui échappaient, il avait accepté le fait qu'il s'était perdu. Narcissa l'avait prévenu pleins de fois, trop peut-être, que ses ambitions ne desservaient plus leur famille. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était temps que les Malfoy se fasse oublier, qu'ils abandonnent pour Draco. Il avait refusé d'écouter et par sa faute, son fils avait été marqué et peut-être pire encore. Remus leur avait expliqué qui était Sirius Black et Lucius se rendait compte que s'il n'avait pas mené l'intervention au département des mystères, peut-être que Sirius Black n'aurait pas traversé le voile. Peut-être que Draco aurait fini sa scolarité avec l'insouciante qu'un adolescent aurait du avoir. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas eut à traverser toutes ces souffrances.

Pourtant, Lucius se rappelait de la joie qu'avait eut son fils à lui parler de sa grossesse. Il se rappelait de la naissance de Scorpius. Il se rappelait de la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eut avec sa femme quand il avait tout découvert. Il regrettait pleins de choses, certainement, mais pas tout. Et il n'en était que plus amoureux de Narcissa.

Sa femme était tellement forte. Il se rendait compte seulement aujourd'hui que sans elle, il n'aurait rien accomplie.

-Cissie, appela-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle où ils avaient été convoqués.

-Lucius, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui sans lui laisser le temps de parler, sors Draco de là.

Elle se tourna vers lui et tendrement, ajusta ses longs cheveux pour les faire disparaitre sous sa cape. Elle remonta son col et s'arrangea pour que sa chevelure blonde soit la moins en évidence possible.

-Que ce passera-t-il quand il reverra Black ?

-Ce qu'il devra arriver, dit sombrement Narcissa, ils sont liés. La prophétie le disait.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle dit ?

-Je sais.

Il voulu la questionner plus mais la porte s'ouvrit. Narcissa se détourna immédiatement de lui et pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre. Le seigneur des ténèbres était là. A ses pieds, la médicomage que Lucius avait déjà rencontré, était ligotée et blessée mais bien consciente. Un autre garçon était également ligoté au pied du seigneur des ténèbres. Il était terriblement mal en point et paraissait jeune. Trop jeune pour se trouver ici. Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient là bien évidemment ainsi que Rabastan et quelques autres figures connues.

Le ventre de Lucius se serra alors qu'il s'inclinait aux côtés de son épouse.

-Nous n'attendions que l'invité d'honneur, commença gracieusement le sorcier.

Les époux Malfoy restèrent silencieux et prirent place aux côtés des autres. Ils enfilèrent tous leur masque et ils les imitèrent. A peine un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco qui était accompagné de deux mangemorts masqués. Lucius avala péniblement sa salive. Le ventre de Draco était énorme. Il sursauta quand le talon de son épouse lui écrasa le pied pour lui remettre les esprits en place. Il reprit son air impassible.

-Danitza ! S'exclama le blond qui accouru auprès de la femme. S'il-vous-plait maître, ne lui faites pas de mal, elle est médicomage, elle m'a déjà soigné.

-Je sais mon garçon, dit simplement le seigneur des ténèbres, elle restera ici avec toi jusqu'à la délivrance.

Les épaules du blond se détendirent sensiblement alors qu'il enlevait le bâillon de la cubaine qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le sorcier. Elle avait été enlevée la veille au terme d'un affrontement sanglant. Nombres de ses patients étaient mort mais elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de quelques mangemorts avec des sortilèges de son cru. Quand sa bouche fut enfin libre, elle toussa et s'humidifia les lèvres.

-Severus ne viendra pas, dit-elle alors que Draco l'aidait à se redresser. Vous avez perdu des hommes pour rien.

-Oh tu crois ? Demanda Voldemort avec un sourire hideux.

-Il n'est pas bête.

-Non, il est amoureux.

Le rire de Bellatrix crispa son corps entièrement. Elle foudroya la femme qui l'avait finalement battue du regard et se promis de la faire souffrir plus tard. Elle savait très bien qu'elle serait enlevée pour cette raison. Maintenant que la trahison de Severus était avérée, on voulait le faire payer et elle savait qu'elle serait sûrement l'outil de cette vengeance. Mais elle ne laisserait pas Severus se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Et regardez où ça les conduits toutes, ronronna Bellatrix.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Lily Evans, fulmina Danitza, je n'ai certainement pas besoin qu'il vienne supplier à genoux pour le salue de mon âme.

-C'est une excellente motivation chez Severus voyez-vous ? Continua le seigneur des ténèbres sur le ton de la conversation, mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé grâce aux yeux d'une femme jusqu'à présent.

Elle fut happer par son regard et pendant un moment, elle craint qu'il tombe sur des souvenirs importants alors elle se résolue à lui ouvrir entièrement la porte à ses souvenirs avec Severus. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux mais elle résista, préférant déverser ses souvenirs, même ceux de sa fille décédée ou de son mariage, que de penser aux révélations de . Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne fallait pas que Voldemort sache qu'il courtisait l'enfant de la Mort en personne.

-Effectivement, dit-il avec une pointe de respect dans la voix, celle-ci est différente. Si la situation était inversée, elle aurait pleuré, mais elle ne serait pas venue le chercher.

-A quoi ça sert ? Je suis déjà morte, dit-elle hargneusement.

-L'espoir ?

-C'est pour les enfants.

-Mais tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Severus n'est pas comme toi, il n'aime pas comme toi, dit-il sérieusement, et il viendra, croit moi. Et je le tuerais quand il pleura sur ton cadavre encore chaud.

Elle lui cracha dessus. Le sortilège partie tout seul. Draco resta muet, tétanisé alors que le sang lui coulait sur le visage. Puis, comme si le temps reprenait d'un seul coup son cours normalement, Danitza se mit à hurler alors que le sang giclait de son épaule dont le bras avait été tranché net.

-Allez me déposer ça devant la gazette du sorcier, dit Voldemort en écrasant le bras encore convulsant à cause des nerfs avec son pied noir de saleté, je veux que la bague soit bien en évidence sur la photo. Nous enverrons un morceau toutes les heures.

Cela sembla réveiller Draco qui appuya sur le moignon pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Danitza ne hurla que plus fort. Le blond était horrifié par la quantité de sang qui giclait périodiquement de son bras. Des hommes amenèrent la prisonnière à l'infirmerie et quelqu'un d'autre se chargea du bras. Il resta agenouillé à sa place, le cœur battant et la bile faisait des allées retour douloureux dans sa gorge. Il finit par essuyer ses mains sur le bras de sa robe de sorcier avant d'essuyer son visage avec ses manches. Il avait du sang dans les cheveux. Pris d'un haut le cœur plus violent que les autres, il se pencha soudainement sur le côté et vomis trippe et boyaux.

-J'avais oublié que l'estomac est délicat durant cette période, dit gentiment le seigneur des ténèbres en lui tendant une main.

Lucius vit Draco trembler alors qu'il acceptait cette main avec un dégout non feint. Il fut remis sur ses pieds et un sortilège nettoyant son corps taché du sang encore chaud de la médicomage. Lucius lança un coup d'œil à sa femme qui, bien que blême, était stoïque. Draco ne les avait pas vu derrière leur masque. Lucius n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, c'était de prendre sa femme et son fils et de s'enfuir loin, très loin.

-Qui ? Finit par demander Draco en montrant la deuxième personne ligotée.

-Ah, lui ? Répondit diligemment le seigneur des ténèbres, il se débrouillait pourtant très bien jusque là. Mais il a essayé de s'enfuir hier. Rabastan nous l'a ramené, il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais faire de lui.

D'un coup de pied, il retourna le corps et Draco haleta alors que l'un des mangemort qui l'avait accompagné poussait un petit cri.

-Terence !

Draco dépassa le seigneur des ténèbres et s'agenouilla près du garçon qui avait les yeux grands ouvert. Son regard voilé fixait le visage du blond sans le voir. Sa bouche entrouverte était noire de sang séché alors que son nez était tordu à plusieurs endroits. Le troue qu'il avait dans la joue s'était étendue, faisant un trou béant dans joue qui révélait ses dents et l'intérieure de sa bouche. Quelques cheveux avaient fusionnées avec sa peau suite à une brulure sévère sur le côté de son visage. Il était pratiquement méconnaissable entre les précédentes blessures et les nouvelles. Et il était clair aux yeux de Draco qu'il avait souffert. Quel que soit la personne qui lui avait fait cela, ça n'avait été que l'unique but.

-Terence ! Appela encore Draco en le secouant.

L'adolescent était rigide.

-Terence ! Allé Terence !

-Il doit être mort depuis quelques heures déjà, fit remarquer quelqu'un dans son dos.

Draco oublia Terence et reposa prudemment le corps brisé de l'adolescent sur le sol avant de relever un regard terrifié vers son ami. Il vit comme au ralenti Zacharias brandir sa baguette et prononcer le sortilège abject. Il rata de quelques millimètres Rabastan qui avait de bon réflexe. Un mangemort qui se tenait debout derrière lui tomba sur le coup pour ne plus se relever. Zacharias arracha son masque, son visage tordu par le chagrin et la douleur et lança une nouvelle fois le sortilège, ignorant totalement son entourage. Seul tuer Rabastan Lestrange avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

-Endoloris !

Zacharias fut touché en pleine poitrine. Il hurla, mais puisa dans sa colère pour tenter une nouvelle fois de se venger. Le sortilège de mort heurta un mur et Voldemort lui même le désarma et l'immobilisa. Plus Zacharias ruait et se débattait dans les liens, plus les cordes se resserraient et bientôt, son visage devint dangereusement rouge alors qu'il suffoquait.

-Quel dommage, dit-il en s'approchant lentement de lui, tu aurais fait un excellent élément.

-Laisse le moi, dit Zacharias, laisse le moi et je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

-Tu le ferais, dit simplement Voldemort en lisant la réponse dans son regard, je n'en doute pas. Mais Rabastan est un élément précieux.

-Je le tuerai, jura Zacharias, je vous tuerai tous.

Voldemort rigola franchement. Ce garçon lui avait toujours plus. Il n'aurait jamais parié sur un Poufsouffle dans ses rangs mais la loyauté était effectivement une qualité des plus appréciable. Il avait vu sans peine dans l'esprit du garçon l'attachement qu'il avait pour le petit brun. Il l'avait vu et c'était étonné de la force qu'il en puisait. Voldemort, pour s'amuser, l'avait testé et avait été surpris de l'efficacité avec laquelle il avait exécuté les pires besognes. Voler, menacer, torturer, tuer … rien en l'effrayait tant que ça assurait la sécurité de Terence. Sa promesse de les tuer ne l'effrayait pas mais il trouvait dommage de perdre un si bon élément. Zacharias Smith, bien guidé, aurait pu aller loin. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à éteindre ce regard défiant mais se retint quand Draco se jeta en travers de son chemin, s'allongeant en travers du corps de son ami pour le protéger.

-Non ! Hurla Draco.

-Pousse toi.

-Non, dit bravement Draco alors que ses traits se crispaient.

-Je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois Draco, cela me peinerait beaucoup de devoir te faire du mal.

Le blond frémit.

-Bouge Malfoy, cingla Zacharias dans son dos alors qu'il se contorsionnait dans le but de se libérer.

-La ferme, siffla un Draco blêmissement. Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. Laissez le partir, avec Terence.

Lucius voulu intervenir mais Narcissa le retint par la main en secouant négativement la tête. Si un combat se déclarait maintenant, ils perdraient à tous les coups car ils n'étaient que 2. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, la situation était plus pressante qu'ils l'avaient imaginés. D'un geste discret, Narcissa se pencha à l'oreille de son époux et lui chuchota quelque chose. Elle tenait l'idée de Remus qui lui avait confié le plan mis en place par . Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Lucius mais ils n'avaient plus le temps. Lucius lui lança un regard surpris, l'interrogeant du regard derrière son masque mais elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il acquiesça avant de se concentrer sur son fils qui se trouvait entre le seigneur des ténèbres et sa victime. Le visage de Draco était tordu par la peur et il se contractait parfois violemment alors qu'il tentait de rester immobile. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux pour l'adolescent étendue plus loin mais il ne pleurait pas, continuant à défier le seigneur des ténèbres du regard. Narcissa ne le quittait pas des yeux et quand la sueur commença à s'accumuler sur le front de son fils, elle prit sa décision.

-Maître, dit Narcissa en s'avançant d'un pas alors que Lucius essayait de la retenir.

Le cœur du blond fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Elle ne lui avait pas dit d'intervenir, au contraire et la voilà qui se mettait en avant. Il voulu lui prendre la main mais elle lui claqua les doigts sèchement en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement qui le fit frémir et qui fit ricaner sa belle-sœur.

-Ciss-

-Restez digne mon époux, le réprimanda-t-elle froidement avant de se détourner de lui, je crains qu'il ne vous faille écourter cette entrevue maître.

Lucius ramena sa main contre lui alors que son cœur battait à lui faire mal. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il reprit sa place dans les rangs silencieusement.

-Et pourquoi donc Narcissa ?

Le visage de Draco se décomposa alors qu'il tournait un regard hanté vers sa mère qui l'ignora avec superbe. Il pensait que dès qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir, que sa mère le serrerait dans ses bras et l'emporterait au loin. Au lieu de ça, elle était restée stoïque et indifférente à ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. L'estomac du blond se contracta alors qu'il cherchait à accrocher le regard de sa mère.

-L'agitation a enclenché le travail, expliqua-t-elle, une mauvaise prise en charge pourrait mener à la mort du bébé et de Draco.

Le seigneur des ténèbres paru surpris et tourna un regard expectatif vers le blond dont le cœur battait furieusement. Il avait senti les contractions mais il avait refuser de le montrer pour ne pas qu'on puisse l'éloigner de Zacharias. Il tenta de rester parfaitement neutre mais la contraction suivante le faucha sans qu'il ne puisse l'atténuer. Il serra les dents alors que son visage se contractait péniblement mais il refusa de bouger.

-Finement observé. Emmenez le à l'infirmerie. Rokwood, tu t'occupes de lui. Et jetez moi ça au cachot.

Lucius se détacha du groupe discrètement et fit léviter Zacharias derrière lui alors que d'autres s'occupaient de Draco. Il jeta un dernier regard à son épouse alors qu'il sentait son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Il suivit son acolyte du moment jusqu'au cachot, l'écoutant se réjouir de la souffrance de Zacharias. Lucius n'en tirait aucune joie. Même si la mort du garçon l'indifférait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir au _temps_ qu'il avait du prendre avant de trouver enfin le repos. Et la douleur du blond, bien réelle, ne pouvait le réjouir. Lucius écoutait d'une oreille inattentive le monologue de son collègue, occupé à penser à Narcissa et ses enfants.

-… je te dis ! Ce petit con prenait trop ses aises, lui expliqua l'autre en jetant le blond dans la cellule, il se pavanait dans le château, profitant de la chaleur des draps de satin du fils Malfoy alors que nous nous battions pour vivre. M'enfin, paraît que le maître l'aime bien le petit Malfoy. Et t'as vu son ventre ?! Il doit être vraiment quelque chose pour que tout le monde devienne fou comme ça. J'aimerais bien essayé aussi, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse y toucher avant un moment si tu veux mon avis. D'après Etha-

-Pardon ?

L'intonation glacé plus que la voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Lucius, glaça l'homme sur place. Il tressailli alors qu'il lança un regard épouvanté vers le blond. Furieux, Lucius l'abattit froidement alors que le mangemort levait sa baguette.

-Personne ne touchera à mon fils, dit-il au cadavre avant de l'enjamber.

Il s'agenouilla face à Zacharias qui le regardait d'un œil froid, plein de colère et sans la moindre sympathie.

-Je vais te libérer, lui expliqua lentement Lucius pour que les mots pénètres son esprit assombrie par la colère. Je dois sortir Draco d'ici. J'ai besoin de temps et d'une diversion. Alors va tuer Rabastan.

Il lui mit la baguette du mangemort fraîchement décédé dans la main et le libéra. Zacharias n'attendit pas, le bousculant simplement pour le contourner avant de ramasser le masque du mangemort pour s'en couvrir le visage. En colère mais pas idiot jugea Lucius d'un air appréciateur. Il se couvrit de nouveau le visage et jeta le cadavre dans les cachots qu'il referma soigneusement. La supercherie ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais chaque seconde était à prendre. Puis, il fit volte face et se rendit dans son ancien bureau, le cœur du manoir.

Sa chance fut que les mangemorts gradés étaient tous à la réunion et que son absence n'avait pas du être remarquée car une fois sa chevelure blonde et sa canne reconnue, personne ne lui barra la route. Il pénétra rapidement dans le bureau, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se trancha le poussa d'un petit sort. Il inscrivit une rune sur la porte pour déclencher les protections de la pièce avant de déplacer le bureau. Il souleva le tapis, déplaça un énorme morceau de pierre avant de faire face à ce qu'il venait chercher. La pierre cœur du manoir.

Quand il commencerait à manipuler la pierre, tous se rendront compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait qu'il soit rapide et précis. Posa son pouce ensanglanté sur la pierre, il leva sa baguette et prononça la première incantation. Le manoir vrombit. Il sembla rugir et se tordre alors que les protections étaient modifiées à leur cœur. Les personnages de tableaux secoués et paniqués, se mirent à fuir leur cadre alors que le sol grondait doucement. Lucius se mit à transpirer. Il sentait le tiraillement sur sa magie qu'il forçait trop fort et trop vite.

Sa langue failli fourcher quand les premiers coups sur la porte retentirent. Il en faudrait plus pour la briser mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps aux efforts conjugués de plusieurs sorciers puissants. Il espérait simplement avoir assez de temps pour terminer au moins la première incantation.

La pierre pulsait entre ses mains, se nourrissant de son sang et de sa magie. Il voyait une lumière scintillante s'en échapper pour être absorbé par le sol. Il sentit le picotement sur sa peau quand le sortilège de protection s'arracha pour venir être remplacé par celui qu'il était entrain de tisser. Il était à deux doigts de réussir.

Un sortilège lancé sous la porte lui faucha le genou. Il tomba à plat ventre, son menton ayant durement tapé le sol. Il sentit une douleur terrible se propager dans ses dents et remonter le long de son crâne. Il grimaça mais tendit la main juste assez pour rattraper la pierre cœur qui lui avait été arrachée des mains.

Il reprit sa place, la pierre bien en main et reprit ses incantations. Il surveillait la porte du coin de l'œil et cela lui permis d'éviter un second sortilège. Le bois craqua. Il reporta son regard sur la pierre, transpirant et psalmodia plus vite. La porte céda. Il n'arrêta pas de parler alors qu'il se préparait à éviter des sortilèges. Mais à sa grande surprise, ceux qui lui faisaient furent fauchés dans le dos par un sortilège de découpe. Il ne se permit pas d'être surpris, se contentant d'observer le mangemort qui retirait son masque pour révéler son ami. Un poids énorme quitta ses épaules alors qu'il regardait le visage de Severus.

-Danitza ?

Lucius aurait voulu répondre mais il ne pouvait arrêter l'incantation au risque de tout rater. Severus le comprit car son visage se peignit d'inquiétude alors que le dilemme le tiraillait. Rester et assurer la réussite du plan ou partir à la recherche de Danitza au risque que Lucius se fasse tuer. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps car un sortilège le frôla, l'obligeant à se replier dans le bureau avec Lucius. Ils se cachèrent derrière le bureau renversé. Le premier qui essaya de pénétrer la pièce avec des intentions hostiles envers son propriétaire fut simplement transporté ailleurs. Malheureusement pour lui, Lucius avait déjà commencé à modifier les protections et l'atterrissage fut fatal.

Les autres restèrent sagement de l'autre côté de la porte mais ils lancèrent tout de même des sortilèges. Certains sortilèges furent absorbés par la protection du bureau, d'autre non. Severus se battait pratiquement à l'aveuglette en essayant de protéger Lucius. Sans que le blond ne le sache tout le plan de reposait sur lui.

Brusquement, un poids lourd sembla tomber sur ses épaules et ils haletèrent tous alors que les sortilèges se refermèrent sur eux. Le manoir trembla dans un grand fracas avant que tout ne redeviennent calme. Severus conjura son patronus qu'il eut la surprise de voir apparaître sous la forme d'une énorme araignée.

-Les barrières sont tombées, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Lucius qui comprit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui dire.

Le blond indiqua au patronus l'adresse du manoir et le fidelitas tomba. L'animal vaporeux disparu immédiatement à travers le mur.

-L'ordre est prévenu.

-Severus, dit le blond en retenant son ami par l'épaule, plus personne ne peut quitter les barrières à présent. Il lui faut des soins.

Severus blêmit. Lucius avait désactivé les réseaux de cheminettes, les portauloin et transplanage. Les barrières ne laissaient que rentré les gens maintenant. Il faudrait l'intervention des langues-de-plombs et briseurs de sort pour les faire tomber ou la volonté de Lucius.

-Elle est à l'infirmerie, avec Draco.

Ils se levèrent et engagèrent le combat contre leur opposant qui ne pouvait toujours pas pénétrer dans le bureau. Ils purent s'en débarrasser au prix de quelques blessures légères. Au moment de quitter le bureau, ils prirent un chemin différent. Lucius partait rejoindre sa femme, il laissait à Severus le soin de s'occuper de son fils.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa avait reprit sa place au sein des mangemorts. Elle écouta nerveusement la suite. Lucius allait avoir besoin de temps pour inverser les protections et permettre à l'ordre du phoenix de pénétrer les lieux. Mêmes s'ils se tenaient prêt non loin, ils allaient avoir besoin de tout l'effet de surprise disponible pour défaire le lord noir. Leur seul avantage actuel était que les créatures magiques étaient absentes. Elle sursauta quand tout le monde s'écarta d'elle.

Sa baguette lui fut confisquée.

-Je dois dire que ces temps-ci, les femmes m'épates. Entre tous, je n'imaginais pas que toi Narcissa, tu oserais me trahir.

-Jamais maître, commença-t-elle.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, pourtant mes plus fidèles éléments se montrent tous affreusement décevant n'est-ce pas Rodolphus ?

Narcissa lança un regard interrogateur à son beau-frère qui s'était crispé.

-Maître, expliqua Rodolphus en posant un genou à terre dans une attitude très digne, j'ai une dette de vie envers le garçon, j'étais contraint de l'aider.

-Mais tu me l'as caché, siffla le seigneur des ténèbres, tu l'as prévenu pour les potions, tu as fait venir Lucius ici alors que je l'avais formellement interdis !

Il regarda autour de lui calmement cherchant qui avait bien pu le trahir quand son regard s'arrêta sur son petit frère qui lui souriait avec suffisante. Ses traits se durcirent alors qu'il foudroyait l'homme du regard.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

Rodolphus avait reconnu Draco il y a bien longtemps dans la rue quand il se baladait avec Violette Lake. Il n'avait rien dit car il avait une dette envers le garçon. Il l'avait même aidé à fuir le soir où ils avaient attaqué chez Lake en gênant ses acolytes. Même Lucius ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était lui qui l'avait fait venir pour croiser son fils dans un couloir par le plus grand des hasards. Il avait toujours agit discrètement, n'adressant la parole ni ne regardant le garçon. Il avait ignoré tous ces mots, ne le mettant en garde que quand c'était crucial car il considérait que l'injection de sang de licorne était comme laisser mourir le garçon … il avait tout fait pour ne trahir ni son maître ni le garçon. Alors comment avait-il été trahi.

-RL, dit simplement Rabastan, il m'a confondu avec toi et m'a demandé de l'aide.

Evident et simple. Il s'en voulu plus qu'il n'en voulu à son frère pour l'avoir trahi. Il aurait du songer à ce problème d'initiale. Deux frères, deux initiales identiques, il avait simplement choisi de se confier à celui qui lui semblait le plus sympathique. Il releva la tête vers son maître.

-Je ne voulais pas vous trahir maître, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le garçon sans en payer le prix.

Voldemort le considéra un moment

-Avada Kedavra.

Ce fut simple et rapide. Rodolphus tomba en arrière, surpris. Sa baguette roula à côté de lui et personne ne dit rien. Voldemort se détourna de lui d'un air ennuyer.

-Et toi Narcissa. As-tu quelque chose à dire ?

Inutile de se défendre, elle était venue sous la demande de Rabastan donc c'était clairement trahis.

-Non.

-Ne te défends-tu même pas ?

-Vous avez touché à mon fils, je vous avais prévenu.

Il fut surpris un instant avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Presque à cet instant, le manoir se mit à trembler alors qu'ils ressentaient la pression des sortilèges de protection. Voldemort lança un regard furieux vers la blonde qui laissa tomber son masque. Il chercha des yeux Lucius pour se rendre compte que la chevelure blonde était absente de la salle. D'un geste vif, elle se jeta sur la baguette de Rodolphus.

-Sale garce ! Tu paieras pour ça, siffla-t-il avant d'engager le combat. Trouvez le ! Trouvez Lucius et tuez le !

La salle se vida. Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre la baguette en main qu'un sortilège s'écrasa à l'endroit où elle se tenait une petite seconde plus tôt. Elle roula sur le sol et se releva, attrapant la porcelaine en exposition dans un meuble pour la lancer d'une main au visage de ses assaillants tout en hurlant des sortilèges. Narcissa se défendait avec rage et détermination. Malheureusement, elle était acculée et elle fut rapidement débordée entre sa sœur, son beau-frère et le seigneur des ténèbres. Bellatrix ne semblait même pas peiné plus que ça par la mort de son époux.

-Tu me déçois Cissie ! Ricanna Bellatrix.

-La ferme Bella, répliqua-t-elle avant de dévier habilement le sort de Rabastan.

Le sortilège fit tituber sa sœur. Narcissa écrasa le chandelier sur Rabastan et profita de ce bref instant de répits pour lancer le sortilège de mort. Voldemort ne se laissa pas démonter, se protégeant avec le corps d'un de ses soldats. Bellatrix mourut, la bouche ouverte de stupeur et un regard plein d'incompréhensions. Narcissa fut un instant saisi alors qu'elle sentait son âme se déchirer. Voldemort repoussa le corps d'un mouvement de bras et attaqua. Narcissa ne put rien faire. Son bouclier se brisa à la deuxième attaque. A la troisième, elle ne put faire dévier toutes les gerbes de flammes. A la quatrième, elle fut empalée au mur par une chaise de sa propre salle à manger.

Au même instant, elle sentit les sortilèges de protection se déchirer avant qu'une soudaine pression ne l'écrase la faisant encore plus souffrir. Voldemort hurla de rage alors qu'il ordonnait à ses mangemorts de trouver Lucius mais de ne pas le tuer. Ils auraient besoin de lui vivant pour quitter le manoir à présent. La blonde sourit alors que chaque inspiration, plus pénible que la précédente, la faisait souffrir le martyr. Lucius était hors de danger. Scorpius en sécurité. Draco était également inatteignable pour l'instant et l'ordre allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. C'est bon, elle avait réussi.

-On a gagné, dit-elle avant de vomir du sang alors qu'elle s'accrochait péniblement au pied de la chaise qui dépassait de sa poitrine.

Comme si elle avait été exaucée la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond que Draco avait protégé un peu plus tôt. Zacharias Smith.

-Feudeymon !

Une immense chimère de flamme jaillie de sa baguette pour venir engloutir la pièce. La bête, aussi belle que terrifiante, fondit sur Rabastan sans qu'il ne puisse s'en protéger. Voldemort ne pu contenir un tel sort mais réussi à s'en protéger avec un immense serpent d'eau, il doutait que quelqu'un puisse le faire quand ce sortilège était lancé avec une telle intention meurtrière. Alors il explosa le mur pour s'enfuir. Les flammes le suivirent, commençant à dévorer impitoyablement cet étage. Zacharias ne chercha pas à contenir les flammes, observant le brasier avec une satisfaction malsaine. Il avança même de quelques pas pour être certain que sa cible, Rabastan, ne lui échappe pas. Narcissa vit une fumée noire traverser un mur alors que des hurlements s'élevaient dans la pièce et presque immédiatement, Zacharias fit demi-tour. Il hésita face à elle mais il la décrocha du mur. Il l'installa sur son dos, le brasier se propageant toujours dans la pièce immense et il sortit. Zacharias n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il ne sentait plus le souffle de la Lady Malfoy lui chatouiller le cou.

Par respect pour la morte, il la laissa dans l'entrée du manoir et reparti accomplir sa fastidieuse mission. Il les tuerait tous, jusqu'au dernier, et n'aurait de repos avant de les avoir tous exterminé.


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai enfin passé ma soutenance! :D J'ai dormi comme jamais j'ai dormi après. On ne se rend pas compte avant un examen combien de stresse son petit corps a accumulé. Du coup, me voilà soulagée et libérée! Youpi!

Ce qui m'a laissé le temps de m'attaquer aux derniers chapitres et ... c'est la tâche la plus difficile! A la base j'avais un grand chapitre déjà écrit. Je n'étais pas satisfaite donc je l'ai coupé en deux. Toujours pas satisfaite, donc en 3 ! Bref, j'arrête pas de modifier la fin (enfin pas la fin mais la manière dont je l'écris). Enfin bref! Nous y arrivons ne vous en faites pas, mais j'hésite encore. Donc je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre, qui n'est pas le dernier mais qui est déjà riche en rebondissement je pense.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-Tu as réellement confiance en eux ?

-Le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un de fiable à qui nous devons le respect, dit Neville qui attendait comme tout le monde le signal.

Le soupire de Ron fut accueillit par un regard noir du jeune sorcier. Neville s'était endurci et avait beaucoup changé. Le revoir avait intimidé ses amis. Hermione avait prit le changement sereinement, se contentant de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Ron avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles se sentant idiot face au physique masculin de Neville qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent maladroit et rondouillard qu'ils devaient protéger mais l'avait accueilli chaleureusement. Harry était resté silencieux. D'une part car à ses yeux, Neville représentait plus un leader que lui même, il était soulagé de pouvoir s'effacer derrière lui et d'autre part car Neville était porteur de nouvelles. Neville avait compris, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui dire, que le fardeau était lourd et avait accepté de le partager avec lui. Il avait naturellement pris la place du leader pour les sorciers de leur âge. Harry avait pu souffler. Malheureusement, Neville avait apporté une nouvelle bien sombre avec lui.

Ginny avait eut un enfant. Un garçon. Il était né en Mai.

C'était son fils.

Quand il avait appris ça, il c'était isolé après avoir accepté les félicitations de tout le monde. Il avait eut envi de pleurer. Prétextant l'émotion, il s'était éloigné avant de s'accroupir devant un arbre et d'y poser son front. Il avait pleuré. Silencieusement. C'est Hermione qui était venu le rejoindre. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait. Harry avait alors eut le choix. Lui dire que Ginny l'avait trompé, piégé, mentit et se servait du bébé contre lui ou lui mentir.

Il avait serré les poings.

Une fois. Une unique fois. Sa première fois. Elle l'avait rejoint en pleine nuit après un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Elle avait eut l'air préoccupé. Elle lui avait servi un verre d'eau, l'avait consolé puis l'avait embrassé. Harry l'avait repoussé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça quand elle était contrariée mais elle lui avait dit que non, qu'elle s'inquiétait simplement pour lui. Il avait été touché. Sincèrement. Il l'avait laissé l'embrassé, encore timide dans ses gestes. Ginny avait toujours été dominatrice dans leur rapport si bien qu'Harry n'avait qu'à se laisser porter. Elle avait rapidement prit le dessus. Harry s'était laissé faire. Passif et inexpérimenté alors qu'elle l'embrassait et le touchait d'une manière osée. Harry s'était brièvement demandé où elle avait appris tout cela et d'où lui venait cette assurance mais bien vite, il se trouva submergé par les sensations. Elle l'avait guidé, l'avait rassuré sur sa manière de faire et c'était offert avec un abandon qui avait fait rougir et frémir Harry.

Il s'était inquiété de la contraception. Il n'était pas idiot. Mais elle lui avait dit que les sorciers avaient une potion que prenaient les femmes et qu'elle la prenait. Il l'avait cru. Pire, Ronald lui avait confirmé quand il lui avait parlé de sexe à l'abris de leur tente plus tard. Mais quand Remus lui avait avoué la tromperie de Ginny il avait demandé plus d'explication sur la fameuse potion, ne croyant tout de même pas que Ginny puisse le tromper. Hermione lui avait donné la réponse. C'était une potion mensuelle que Ginny n'avait simplement pas du prendre en Août. Il l'ignorait et Ginny en avait profité.

Il songea à ne pas reconnaître cet enfant et à l'ignorer puis il songea à Tom Jedusor, devenu ce qu'il était pour cette raison. Il c'était ravisé. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L'enfant n'avait rien demandé. Ginny était mauvaise mais pas le bébé. C'était son fils qu'il le veuille ou non.

Alors il avait menti à Hermione. Disant qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de Ginny durant cette épreuve. Qu'il était triste à l'idée de ne jamais connaître son fils et qu'il était angoissé d'être père à son âge (ce qui était vrai vu que ce n'était pas du tout prévu). Elle avait été émue, convaincue par son jeu d'acteur et l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'il allait voir le petit Albus Harry Potter. Sa gorge s'était serrée au point qu'il cru étouffer mais il avait tenu bon face à Hermione.

Il avait pleuré sur son épaule, se nourrissant de sa chaleur alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Hermione l'avait rassuré, lui disant qu'elle et Ron serait là pour l'aider avec le bébé ainsi que la famille Weasley évidemment. Elle avait ensuite enlevé ses lunettes et essuyé les larmes avec ses pouces avant de lui coller deux bisous sonores sur les joues. Puis, Ron était arrivé. Il s'était assis derrière Harry, et les avait serré dans ses bras, posant son menton sur l'épaule du brun et collant son front à celui de la jeune sorcière. Il n'avait pas posé de questions même si Harry était certain qu'il interrogeait Hermione du regard. Il avait simplement dit à Harry qu'il ne pensait pas que le choisir comme parrain le mettrait ainsi dans tous ses états. Harry avait rigolé contre l'épaule de Ronald et d'un seul coup, ça alla mieux. Avec eux à ses côtés, il se disait qu'il pouvait tout traverser. Ronald lui demanda tout de même avec sérieux si il savait que sa sœur était enceinte. Harry qui ne souhaita pas mentir (plus que cela) aux personnes les plus importante de sa vie, avoua que Ginny lui avait fait parvenir un message où elle lui avouait penser être enceinte. Ronald n'avait pas été heureux, pestant contre sa petite sœur qui prenait mal sa potion mais il rassura Harry quand à son soutient.

Ils étaient partis quand Remus était venu. Il savait. Il comprenait. Il avait serré son filleul dans ses bras. Ne lui reprochant rien et lui promettant son soutient. Il lui avait juste demandé ce qu'il comptait faire à propos de Ginny et du bébé. Harry était resté silencieux un moment avant que son regard ne glisse sur Ron et Hermione, les deux personnes sans qui il aurait abandonné depuis longtemps, qui s'éloignaient en se tenant par la main. Ils ne voulaient pas leur faire de peine. Pas à eux, jamais à eux. Alors il apprit à Remus qu'il vivrait sa vie parfaite avec Ginny et leur fils.

Remus n'avait pas été d'accord. Mais Harry avait été ferme. Il ne pourrait pas blesser Ron en repoussant Ginny. Il ne voulait pas abandonner le bébé non plus. Et avec un enfant hors mariage, Ginny n'aurait quasiment aucune chance de faire un bon mariage parmi les sorciers. C'était pour les Weasley, sa famille de cœur qu'il faisait ça. Pas pour elle. Plus pour elle.

Ils avaient regagné l'endroit du rassemblement. Tous les membres de l'ordre et quelques volontaires attendaient dans la forêt à un point de rendez-vous donné par Kingsley. Remus était venu le voir quelques jours plus tôt avec un plan. Il n'avait pas apprécié d'apprendre que Remus et Severus œuvraient dans leur dos depuis des mois et il ne faisait pas confiance à . Mais après une rencontre avec la vieille femme et un étalage des preuves qui auraient fait frémir de plaisir le département des aurors et de la justice magique, il avait convenu que ça pourrait marcher. Surtout quand elle lui avait confirmé que la coupe et le médaillon se trouvaient au même endroit.

Le plan était simple. Elle avait affirmé qu'elle les ferait entrer et eux avaient une mission. Tuer Voldemort définitivement. Kingsley avait donné les ordres de missions. Les plus jeunes qui étaient très peu nombreux, se chargeaient de trouver et uniquement trouver les deux derniers horcruxes sachant qu'un était en possession de Draco Malfoy. Une fois ceux-ci détruit par un adulte, Harry serait escorté par une équipe à Voldemort. Les autres étaient chargés de mettre les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. Ils avaient quelques directives particulières données par en personne.

Eviter Sirius Black si jamais il se montrait.

Protéger Draco Malfoy.

Faire sortir les prisonniers.

Rien de bien compliqué en soit mais terriblement frustrant car seul Remus semblait _savoir_ pourquoi et il refusait de le dire.

-Qui est cette bonne femme ? Quelqu'un la connaît ? Demanda un auror. Comment on peut se fier à elle de la sorte ?

-Violette Lake, dit MacGonagall avec une pointe de respect dans sa voix, c'est un peu une légende. Elle et son mari avaient découvert les machinations de Grindelwald et la corruption du ministère avant que la guerre ne soit déclarée. Son mari a été envoyé à Azkaban et est mort là bas. Nous n'avons appris que bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait de fausses accusations. Mais le mal était fait. Violette Lake qui avait une grande carrière à la tête du département de la justice magique a soudainement arrêté de faire parler d'elle et après le départ de ses enfants de Poudlard, je n'avais plus entendu parler des Lake jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Dumbledore lui avait déjà fait une proposition de poste mais elle a toujours refusé. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir soutenu son époux, Spartacus Lake, au moment de son arrestation.

-Les aurors lui avaient fait des propositions, affirma Kingsley qui avait cherché dans les archives tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur Violette Lake, elle a refusé. Elle nous en veut également de ne pas avoir défendu son mari.

-Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas une vengeance ? Demanda Tonks avec inquiétude.

-Il y a des chances, admit Remus à contrecœur.

Il aimait beaucoup cette femme mais il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. Elle dirigeait tout le monde avec une main de maître et en savait plus que tout le monde … mais elle avait également des raisons de se venger.

-Elle a trop de coup d'avances sur nous. Impossible de dire quel est son véritable but. Mais, dit-il alors que les protestations commençaient à s'élever, c'est un fantastique stratège et elle est sûrement notre meilleure chance d'en finir. Alors traitons un problème à la fois. Si elle a dit qu'elle nous ferait rentrer, alors c'est le cas.

-Est-ce qu'on sortira, dit quelqu'un amèrement.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Remus, une énorme araignée fantomatique arriva face à lui. Tout le monde se tut, reconnaissant la forme d'un patronus corporel. Kingsley fit signe à tout le monde de se tenir prêt. Ils sursautèrent quand la voix de Severus en sortie.

« Les barrières sont tombées. Une fois rentrée, personne ne peut en sortir. Faites venir une équipe médicale. Il faut en finir avant qu'ils n'appellent les renforts. »

Puis, la voix de Lucius Malfoy se supplanta à la sienne et l'adresse leur fut confiée. Le Fidelitas tomba et la toiture d'un énorme manoir se dessina derrière la lisière des arbres.

-Son patronus n'était pas une biche ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, confirma Remus. L'araignée doit représenter sa femme.

-Sa femme ?! S'étrangla Ron.

Kinglsey prit les choses en main. Il envoya un patronus aux aurores et MacGonagall fit de même avec Sainte-Mangouste. Une équipe se mettrait rapidement en route. Puis, ils transplanèrent.

Le Manoir se dressait au loin devant eux. Imposant et solitaire au milieu d'un jardin froid. Tout était calme. Hermione se resserra entre ses amis, leur tenant la main pour y puiser de la force. Alors que Tonks, dans un élan de courage, prenait la main de Remus. Le loup-garou ne retira pas sa main, serrant celle de son ex compagne alors que les battements de leur cœur s'accéléraient progressivement. Kingsley fut le premier à franchir les barrières. Quand il fut certain que c'était sûr et qu'il ne pouvait plus en sortir, il fit signe aux autres d'avancer.

Et ce fut comme si c'était le signal qui déclencha le début du le chaos.

Un pan du manoir explosa, dévoré par des flammes aux allures d'une créature mythologique. Une chimère à tête de lions se dessina dans les flammes, rugissant et furieuse avant de se jeter de nouveau sur la façade pour y planter ses griffes et s'y attaquer. La queue à tête de serpent perça une vitre du premier étage et des cris s'élevèrent dans le silence. Rapidement des mangemorts se mirent à fuir de tous les côtés, perçant les fenêtres, fuyant par balais ou tentant de transplaner, sortant du manoir par vague sombre et opaque. Un mangemort en balais s'écrasa sur la barrière en émettant un bruit horrible d'os brisé. Le sang éclaboussa la barrière qui apparut pendant un instant comme un filtre rosé qui vibra un instant à cause l'impact avant de disparaître de nouveau. Les fuyards se figèrent, semblant enfin comprendre qu'ils étaient prisonniers des barrières. C'est les cris d'un homme dévoré par les flammes qui les sortirent de leur surprise. L'ordre était également surpris par la situation. Ils n'avaient eut aucune information comme quoi il y aurait une attaque simultanée mais peut importe, c'était leur chance.

-Un groupe va contenir le feu ! Ordonna Kingsley avant que les mangemorts ne se ressaisissent et ne s'organise.

MacGonagall et l'ensemble du corps professoral de Poudlard se détacha pour aller à la rencontre du feudeymon qui dévorait le côté du manoir. D'un accord tacite, aucun mangemort ne chercha à les arrêter. C'était dans leur intérêt à tous que cette créature de flamme soit arrêtée. Il y eut même quelques partisans du seigneur des ténèbres qui allèrent prêter main forte à l'équipe qui se chargeait des flammes. Le reste de l'ordre se jeta à la rencontre des mangemorts qui sortaient du manoir alors que les plus jeunes se frayaient un passage vers l'intérieure, escorté par un groupe d'adulte. Une fois l'effet de surprise passer, les mangemorts ne mirent qu'une seconde à se reprendre. Partout, des sortilèges explosaient, des corps tombaient et le feu progressait toujours. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Voldemort.

Harry Ron Hermione Seamus et Neville perdirent les autres quand ils passèrent par la fenêtre d'un salon. Les jumeaux Dean et Luna étaient restés en arrière pour les couvrir. Lee était mort en protégeant Angelica. La sorcière était blessée et avait du être évacuée en urgence quand un sort explosif était atterrit trop prêt d'elle. Lee l'avait défendu le temps que les renforts arrivent. Maintenant, les quatre amis progressaient lentement, baguette au poing et surveillant leur arrière. Il y avait encore du monde dans le manoir. Ils poussèrent l'unique porte de la salle, se tenant sur leur garde quand Harry se figea.

-Monsieur Malfoy ? S'étrangla Hermione.

L'homme était à genoux. Il pleurait sur le corps de sa femme. A vu d'œil, elle était morte depuis longtemps. Harry se sentit mal en voyant les morceaux de bois ensanglantés qui avaient été disposé soigneusement à côté du corps. Son estomac se contracta. Ce bois avait sûrement du servir à l'empaler vu la flaque de sang qui s'étendait sur le sol et le trou béant que le bras du sorcier ne dissimulait qu'à moitié. Le blond ne fit aucun geste en les voyant, à peine s'il les entendit. D'un coup de pied, Ron éloigna sa canne. Lucius ne chercha pas à la retenir. Ron leva sa baguette pour mettre le sorcier hors état de nuire mais Hermione l'en empêcha et chuchota pour que seul eux l'entendent :

-Elle est morte avant que nous arrivions, dit-elle, elle a du déclencher l'attaque pour nous permettre de venir et il a fait tomber le fidelitas. Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis.

-Il nous a déjà attaqué, en énonçant Ronald en un simple constat.

Hermione pinça les lèvres alors qu'un pli soucieux barrait son front. C'était vrai. Et il était d'autant plus difficile d'accorder leur confiance au blond sachant qu'ils n'étaient sûrs de rien et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en contact avec les Malfoy. Mais c'était la voix de cet homme qui était sortie du patronus et c'était lui qui avait fait tomber les barrières. Alors il méritait le bénéfice du doute. Et à voir le regard sur le visage des garçons, ils étaient de son avis.

-On n'abat pas un homme à terre, conclut Neville.

Ils se mirent d'accord et Hermione s'agenouilla près du blond. Il pleura silencieusement, le regard encré dans le visage de son épouse. Il les ignorait toujours.

-Monsieur Malfoy.

Il ne réagit pas, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Narcissa qui avait les yeux ouverts vers le plafond et la bouche et le cou maculés de sang comme si elle en avait vomi des litres. Elle avait d'autres traces d'affrontement sur le corps. Le tissu du bas de sa robe était brulé, la peau de sa jambe couvert de cloque et l'odeur qui s'en échappait terrible. Un trou dans sa cuisse, causé par un des pieux de bois, révélait l'os et les muscles qui avait été transpercé dans un même mouvement. Elle avait souffert.

-Il dit quelque chose, dit-elle avec inquiétude aux autres.

Elle se pencha prudemment vers lui et l'entendit marmonner des phrases à sa femme. Elle se pris un petit moment à distinguer ses paroles mais finit par comprendre. Lucius l'implorait de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'il ne saurait pas élever Scorpius tout seul. Qu'il ne saurait pas comment aider Draco sans elle. Elle eut peur de comprendre.

-Ils ont eut un fils, dit-elle réellement peiné pour l'homme.

Harry Ron et elle avaient été trop longtemps absent pour ce tenir informer de ce genre d'évènements. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du être choqué avec l'évolution sociale de Draco mais ça lui enserra tout de même la poitrine de voir la détresse du blond.

-On ne peut pas rester là, dit Neville qui surveillait la pièce. Tout le monde peut rentrer ici.

Ils étaient dans l'entrée du manoir à côté de la porte principale. Narcissa, selon Hermione avait été déposée ici car il y avait quelques gouttes de sang ainsi que des traces de pas ensanglantés qui partaient de son cadavre pour disparaître dans le couloir.

-On ne peut pas le laisser ici, dit Hermione, si nous n'arrivons pas à éteindre le feu, nous mourrons tous si nous ne pouvons pas sortir.

-Très bien. Seamus, Hermione, vous le protéger, ramener le de notre côté, ordonna Neville après avoir interrogé Harry du regard.

Ils acquiescèrent et leur groupe se divisa encore une fois. Ils avancèrent encore plus profondément dans la maison. Ils combattirent des fuyards. Harry répugnait à tuer. Pourtant, ça le désavantageait clairement par rapport à ses ennemis. Ronald avait déjà une coupure sur le cou qui saignait abondamment et Neville était pris entre deux feux. S'ils voulaient s'en sortir il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il essaya une fois lancer le sortilège de mort quand il eut une ouverture. Malheureusement, sa volonté ne devait pas être suffisante car une faible vapeur verte s'échappa de sa baguette. Jurant, il se jeta derrière une colonne, évident de peu un jet de morceaux de verres tranchants alors que le mangemort ricanait. Il lui prouva ensuite que lui, pouvait le tuer sans peine. Harry roula sur le sol pour éviter de se faire toucher par le rayon verre. Ron lança un morceau effondré du mur dans le dos du mangemort et cela permis à Harry de contrattaquer.

-Sectumsempra !

Son ennemi tituba, le visage et le cou lacéré, avant de s'écrouler dans une flaque de sang qu'il essayait de réduire avec tous les contres sorts qu'il connaissait. Aussitôt, Harry prêta main forte à Neville. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Le sorcier sentit ses poils se hérisser sur son corps, comme un sixième sens qui l'alertait et il se jeta sur Neville. Le sortilège vert frappa l'homme en plein torse. Aussitôt, sa coéquipière se désintéressa d'eux et fit face au nouvel arrivant qui était un mangemort masqué. Inquiet, Harry tira Neville en sécurité et rejoignit Ronald. Heureusement, Hermione les avait bien équipé et ils purent réduire la coupure avec quelques gouttes d'essence de dictame. Le rouquin était terriblement pâle mais bien en vie.

Harry invoqua un bouclier quand un sortilège perdu fonça vers eux. Il s'écrasa dessus avec tant de force qu'Harry sentit son bras vibrer. Le mangemort qui les avait sauvé se prit un sortilège en plein torse. Il vola vers l'arrière et s'écrasa contre leur bouclier qui se brisa. Il grogna et toussa mais se releva sans même leur prêter attention.

-Il faut partir ! Hurla Neville quand un sortilège de la mort frappa le mur au dessus d'eux.

-Hey ! Hurla Harry pour interpeler le mangemort, où est Draco ?!

Il leur accorda à peine un regard mais ça suffit à le déconcentrer. Son adversaire en profita et un sortilège le frappa en plein visage. Son masque vola et il hurla en se tenant le visage. Neville se leva pour le protéger et reprit le combat. A l'aide de Harry, ils purent assommer la femme et l'attacher avant de s'intéresser au mangemort.

-Zacharias ?! S'étrangla Neville en reconnaissant le blond qu'il avait aidé à se redresser.

-Il faut l'évacuer, dit Harry en voyant l'état de son visage.

Le blond pressait sa main sur le côté de son visage. Du sang et un liquide à l'allure visqueuse coulaient entre ses doigts et venait s'échouer en petite flaque à ses pieds. Il avait perdu un œil. L'os était sérieusement entamé ainsi que le cartilage de son nez. Ça saignait abondement. Quelques millimètres plus loin et le cerveau était atteint. Zacharias se dégagea quand ils voulurent l'aider à se relever et se jeta un sortilège cuisant. Il hurla quand la plaie fut cautérisée et s'évanouit même sous la douleur. Harry le fit léviter et ils trouvèrent refuges dans la cuisine. Elle était pleine à craquer d'elfe de maison terrorisé. Harry les chassa, leur ordonnant de se mettre à l'abri. Ils refusèrent de s'en aller. Ce ne fut que quand Harry leur dit que leur maître avait besoin de protection qu'ils disparurent. Ronald mis quelques gouttes de potions sur le visage de Zacharias. Même après que la fumée verte se soit dissipée, son visage était toujours rougit et défiguré par la plaie. Replié dans la cuisine, ils purent reprendre leur souffle un moment et Zacharias reprit connaissance de lui même. Il ramassa sa baguette sans un mot et se remis debout. Il vacilla, se tenant à une table alors que l'envie de porter sa main à son visage était tenace. Ronald lui proposa d'être évacué mais il refusa. La douleur était toujours présente et les souvenirs toujours aussi brulant. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant.

-Il est à l'infirmerie, dit-il une fois stabilisé.

Harry cligna des yeux, encore choqué avant de se reprendre. Zacharias n'avait pas qu'une seule blessure qui marquait son corps. A bien le regarder, il était évident qu'il avait subit des châtiments corporels. Pire, seul l'adrénaline, la colère et la tristesse semblait le maintenir debout. A ce rythme là, il se tuerait.

-Est-ce que tu as vu une coupe ? En or ? Différente des autres.

-Une coupe ? Répondit le blond. Humm, Draco en avait une. Il la cachait sous son lit.

Le cœur de Harry se contracta douloureusement. Le blond avait 2 horcruxes.

-Où est sa chambre ?

-Dévorée par les flammes, répondit Zacharias.

Harry jura. Si l'horcruxe avait été toujours au même endroit, il aurait sentit sa destruction quand le feu l'aurait atteint. Cela signifiait qu'il avait été changé de place.

-L'infirmerie est en bas au fond du couloir, dit le blond avant de s'éloigner.

-Attend ! Viens avec nous.

-Démerdez vous, asséna-t-il sèchement.

-Tu peux nous aider à le vaincre, dit Harry.

Zacharias reste un instant silencieux, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement choisir. Le blond eut des regrets en songeant à Draco avec lequel leur histoire venait juste de débuter. Draco serait triste, se dit-il, mais il comprendrait. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de ne pas retenir les personnes qu'il aimait. Il acceptait simplement le fait que Zacharias aime Terence plus qu'il ne l'aimait et se satisfaisait du peu qu'il pouvait obtenir. Le Poufsouffle avait voulu corriger ça, il avait réellement souhaité construire quelque chose avec le blond … mais le temps avait été cruel. Et Terence était mort.

-Pousse toi, dit-il avant d'écarter Ron de son chemin pour pénétrer plus profondément dans le manoir.

Harry voulu le retenir, lui demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais il n'avait pas le temps et Neville le retint. D'autres mangemorts arrivaient et à sa grande surprise, Zacharias invoqua un autre Feudeymon qui consuma ses ennemis et l'arrière du manoir quand le premier feu était à peine contenu au rez-de-chaussée.

-Il est fou ! Il va tous nous tuer.

-Partons d'ici, dit Neville en les tirant par la main. Il nous offre une diversion.

Ils suivirent les indications de Zacharias et s'enfoncèrent dans le manoir.

La douleur était abrutissante. Draco ne pensait réellement pas que ça ferait si mal. Les contractions avaient pourtant commencé tranquillement. Une gène, un poids … puis il y avait eut Danitza et Terence, et ça s'était précipité. Ce qui avait été qu'une douleur sourde s'était transformée en une crampe soudaine. L'impression que la cicatrice hideuse qui lui barrait le ventre allait se déchirer et déverser ses entrailles sur le lit blanc de l'infirmerie ne le lâchait plus.

Il avait été transporté sans avoir la chance de protester. On l'avait fait léviter et il c'était retrouvé allongé sur un lit puis délesté de ses vêtements avant d'être recouvert d'un drap tout ce qu'il y a de plus minimaliste. Il avait refusé d'avaler la moindre potion qu'on lui présentait et maintenant, Rokwood et son assistant commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter. Une chance pour lui, les contractions s'étaient beaucoup espacées. Selon Rokwood, cela pouvait très bien être une fausse alerte qui était sûrement due au stresse. Draco savait que non, il avait eut trop mal pour que ce soit le cas mais il arrivait à ne plus le montrer quand une contraction survenait.

-Où est Danitza ?

-Elle est vivante, lui dit simplement Rokwood alors qu'il vérifiait ses constantes. Va me la chercher, demanda-t-il à son assistant.

Il voulu se lever mais il se rendit compte qu'il était purement et simplement collé au lit. Il jura et s'ébroua avant d'être cloué au sol par une nouvelle vague douleur. Draco serra les dents et souffla par le nez. Il ne voulait pas être ici, pas avec ces gens à cet instant si important. Il frissonna quand il sentit une sorte de déchirement. Il craint un instant que quelque chose se soit brisée en lui mais ça n'était pas le cas. Tout le monde l'avait ressentit. Rokwood s'éloigna brusquement pour envoyer un message alors que son assistant revenait avec la médicomage.

Elle avait un bandage ensanglanté qui couvrait son épaule et sa poitrine. Elle se laissait trainer sans beaucoup réagir, droguée par les potions. On l'assit sur une chaise près du lit et son unique bras fut attaché à la chaise. Sa tête balança dangereusement vers l'avant. Sa peau était couverte d'une couche de sueur et elle était secouée de frissons. Elle semblait inconsciente. Draco ne pouvait voir son visage mais il se doutait qu'il devait refléter sa souffrance. La voir ainsi lui donnait l'impression de souffrir alors qu'il n'avait rien. Il avala péniblement sa salive alors qu'il regardait le plafond pour contenir ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Il avait ressentit le besoin de s'excuser. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il se passait était de sa faute. Il en ignorait la raison mais il le sentait. Rokwood revint et réveilla Danitza. Elle prit du temps à soulever sa tête et leur montra un visage cireux et grisâtre. Elle avait du perdre énormément de sang. Il lui fit avaler une potion et elle reprit progressivement des couleurs.

-A l'origine j'avais demandé au maître pour que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de cette partie mais il s'est laissé emporté, marmonna-t-il visiblement contrarié. On fera avec les moyens du bord. Tu vas nous aider.

Cela ne rassura pas Draco qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il est vrai que Rokwood et son assistant n'étaient pas médicomage à la base. Il se sentait plus comme un cobaye qu'un patient à l'heure actuelle et il avait peur de finalement mourir d'une erreur médicale. Danitza obéit calmement. Reprenant la peau du médicomage avec une aisance déconcertante. Draco l'écouta parler des sorts appropriés et des procédures à employer comme si Rokwood était son élève quand une nouvelle douleur le faucha. Il souffla entre ses dents serrées avant de relever la tête brusquement. Il sentait une humidité étrange entre ses jambes. Il y glissa ses doigts et pâlit en voyant du sang.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas un liquide transparent mêlé à un peu de sang comme il avait lu que ça pourrait arriver. Là, il s'agissait d'une flaque de sang épais, chaud et étonnamment foncé, presque noir. Son cœur s'emballa. Puis, comme si c'était le coup de sifflet que le bébé attendait, il eut mal soudainement, sans interruption. Il hurla. Cela alerta immédiatement les trois personnes de la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas normal.

-Ok, il va falloir opérer, dit Danitza. Vérifiez la position du bébé avec le sort que je vous ai montrez, il ne faut pas couper trop profondément au risque de le blesser, ordonna Danitza à l'assistant. Vérifiez également la position des organes, vous devez les éviter à tout pris et nettoyer l'intérieur de son ventre pour éviter les infections.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à lancer sortilège sur sortilège pour préparer la pièce à une opération. Danitza leur indiquait les gestes et la manière de s'occuper de Draco. Sur son signal, Rokwood commença à inciser. Draco failli tourner de l'œil mais refusa tout de même la potion contre la douleur que l'assistant lui proposa. Il ne leur faisait plus confiance, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne son enfant parce qu'il aurait été drogué par une quelconque potion suspecte. Rokwood n'avait fait qu'une fine entaille quand une fumée vaporeuse noire pénétra la pièce à toute vitesse avant de laisser place au seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

-Prenez le, nous sortons.

Rokwood arrêta l'incision après avoir ripé sous la surprise. La coupure nette jusqu'alors avait bifurqué brusquement et entamait la cicatrice présente sur le bas ventre du blond. Un sortilège contint l'hémorragie mais pas la douleur alors que le sorcier se redressait. Danitza, sans se laisser démonter, lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prendre une pause mais il n'osa pas défier son maître, laissant Draco souffrir sur la table d'opération.

-On ne peut pas le déplacer, dit Danitza. L'opération devient de plus en plus risquée à mesure que les minutes passent. Il risque l'hémorragie interne, l'infection et une détresse du bébé qui peut entrainer la mort des deux.

-Dépêchez vous.

-Maître elle a rai-

-Le manoir est dévoré par un Feudeymon particulièrement agressif, lâcha-t-il. Nous partons.

Rokwood changea immédiatement d'attitude et lui et son assistant récupérèrent tout le matériel et potion disponible avant de faire léviter le lit du blond qui souffrait toujours. Il se tenait le ventre dans l'espoir vint d'atténuer sa douleur. Danitza fut relevée et trainé par l'assistant et en quelques minutes à peine, l'infirmerie fut vidée.

Ils montaient l'escalier menant à la sortie quand ils tombèrent sur des adolescents qui descendaient l'étage à toute vitesse. Il y eut un instant de flottement due au choque des deux côtés. Le regard de Harry s'écarquilla en tombant sur le visage de Voldemort avant de glisser vers Draco et son ventre. Il eut mal au ventre. Sirius avait menti, _encore_. Le ventre proéminant du blond était une preuve supplémentaire. Il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible. Puis sont regard accrocha la coupe qui pendait à la ceinture du sorcier. Ron comprit également car il chercha le croc de basilic que Rogue leur avait fournis via Neville (le maître des potions avaient tout prévu et avait donné les crochets de basilic à son élève avant de disparaître lors de la bataille de Poudlard). Ils en avaient un chacun. Hermione avait les autres. Ils ne devaient pas échouer.

Les hostilités débutèrent.

L'espace était trop confiné pour se battre correctement. Les sorts avaient trop de chance de toucher leur cible pour que chacun espère s'en tirer. Les garçons reculèrent pour quitter l'escalier devenu trop périlleux. De plus, ils ne faisaient clairement pas le poids contre un sorcier noir. C'est par chance que Ron ne fut pas écraser par les débris d'un mur. Il s'en tira avec une profonde lacération dans le dos. Il ne due sa survie que grâce à Severus qui avait surgit dans les marches et qui l'avait tiré par le col.

Après avoir quitté Lucius, le sorcier avait fait un tour par les cachots et avait libéré les rares prisonniers encore vivants avant de les mener à la sortie. Il avait croisé quelques mangemorts mais il s'en était plutôt bien sortie. L'épuisement était sa plus grande contrainte actuellement. Il se remettait à peine de la bataille de Poudlard.

Lors de cette bataille, après avoir réussi à tuer le serpent à l'aide de l'épée de Griffondor, il avait été grièvement blessé. Son portauloin d'urgence l'avait amené en sécurité dans le bordel dont il était le gérant. Les filles, surprises mais loyal, l'avaient immédiatement caché et soigné. Il avait passé quelques jours à lutter pour sa vie. Il avait du faire de la rééducation et peinait toujours à se déplacer. Courir était un supplice mais l'adrénaline aidant, il oubliait les protestations de son corps pour se mouvoir. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à dernièrement, tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant sa convalescence. Puis, il avait vu sur le journal. La clinique de son épouse s'était fait attaquer et elle était portée disparue. Une attaque directe contre lui. Il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait mis au point un plan simple mais efficace. Il avait épié le ministère toute la journée. Il le savait infesté d'espions. De plus, sa position gradé lui permettait de connaître l'identité de la plus part d'entre eux. Il avait simplement attendue sa chance et en avait coincé un avant de prendre du polynectare. Il l'avait remplacé durant la soirée avant d'enfiler l'uniforme du mangemort et de se rendre au QG. Il était là depuis le matin. Il savait que Danitza était là mais la personne dont il avait pris la place n'était pas assez gradée pour se déplacer librement. Il avait du attendre sa chance qui c'était présentée quand les barrières avaient commencées à céder. Il avait alors laissé tomber le masque et était venu au secours de Lucius.

Il avait d'abord été aux cachots pour libérer les prisonniers, plus il y aurait de gens qui se balade, moins il ne rencontrerait de résistance, avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber sur le seigneur des ténèbres en personne et sur Potter. Cela signifiait que tout se jouait aujourd'hui.

Voldemort, furieux de reconnaître le traitre dans la tenue de ses hommes, s'acharna sur lui. Il écarta les autres pour pouvoir atteindre Severus qui pour l'instant, lui inspirait plus de haine que Harry. D'une invocation silencieuse, il fit apparaître un serpent de glace qui fondit sur les garçons. Severus contrattaqua en transformant la glace en une fine poudreuse qu'il lui renvoya au visage pour l'aveugler. Neville et Ronald pendant se temps, était aux prises avec Rokwood qui semblait déterminé à les tuer. Le mage noir, d'un mouvement fluide, rassembla la poudreuse en une boule compacte et la renvoya. La neige chauffa jusqu'à devenir une vapeur brulante. Severus invoqua un bouclier sur lequel s'écrasa la vapeur qui les aveugla tous momentanément. Agacé Voldemort l'écarta d'un geste de sa baguette. Neville qui se trouvait le plus prêt, fut aveuglé par de la vapeur brulante et chuta dans les marches en essayant de se replier. Le seigneur des ténèbres, aux prises avec Harry et Severus, l'évita habilement. Ceux qui étaient derrière n'eurent pas cette chance et quand Neville heurta les jambes de Rokwood, le mangemort lui tomba dessus, emportant le lit de Draco, Danitza et l'assistant.

C'est un concert de gémissements de douleur et de grognements qui retentit quand ils attinrent le bas des marches pendant que l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort s'éloignait. Severus avait finit par reculer progressivement Harry et Ronlad l'avaient imité. Danitza était tombée sur l'assistant. Son épaule la faisait terriblement souffrir et les saignements avaient repris. Elle se redressa, sifflant de douleur et pestant mais le sortilège qui la contraignait avait lâché. Elle chercha la baguette de l'assistant mais jura. Elle s'était cassée dans la chute. Elle se jeta sur le lit de Draco et fouilla à l'aveuglette dans le matériel médical éparpillé sur le sol alors qu'il se redressait.

Trouvant finalement ce qu'elle cherchait, elle arracha la protection de l'aiguille avec ses dents et la planta dans la jugulaire du sorcier. Il avait une épaule sûrement déboitée, un cheville foulée et sûrement un peu sonné mais il allait globalement bien. Il hurla avant de repoussa la médicomage. Il arracha l'aiguille de son cou, vérifiant le contenu avec un œil angoissé avant de soupirer de soulagement. Elle était vide et il n'y avait aucune trace de liquide.

-Dommage. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te débarrasseras de moi.

Elle jeta son talon en avant, l'écrasant dans son ventre. La lutte commença entre les deux. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, se griffant et se frappant mais Danitza perdit rapidement la lutte quand il saisit son moignon à pleine main pour la faire arrêter de le mordre. Elle hurla en essayant de le repousser mais il s'allongea sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids et commença à l'étrangler. Elle lutta, essayant de se dégager et de lui crever les yeux mais il ne bougea pas, serrant un peu plus fort. Quand elle commença à glisser dans l'inconscience, la prise se relâcha brusquement. L'homme tomba, le visage crispé et les mains serrées sur son torse. Son visage rougit soudainement et il ne bougea plus. Elle se redressa, toussant et crachant alors que sa gorge était en feu.

-C'était une bulle d'air connard, dit-elle.

Se relever fut difficile. Elle était perclus de douleur et dangereusement anémier donc ses jambes n'étaient pas très fiable. Elle se mit à genoux, respirant lourdement alors qu'elle se sentait étourdit mais elle se força à ne pas laisser le malaise la vaincre. Elle avança prudemment, lentement et arriva jusqu'à Draco. Derrière elle, Neville et Rokwood avait repris le combat mais l'adolescent était bien en peine avec une clavicule cassée, les yeux gonflés et rougis et sûrement une bonne commotion cérébrale. Quand il heurta le mur, il se plia en deux pour vomir confirmant l'hypothèse du médecin. Danitza attrapa le mollet de Rokwood et mordit dedans de toute ses forces, faisant hurler le mangemort, pour laisser le temps au garçon de se reprendre. Rapidement, le goût du sang envahi sa bouche. Un coup de pieds en plein visage la délogea et elle resta au sol, complètement sonné. Rokwood l'aurait sûrement tué si Neville, profitant de sa distraction, ne l'avait pas fait avant.

Puis, Neville se laissa glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Danitza prit un temps fou à se redresser. Elle avait sûrement du perdre connaissance un moment. Le pansement sur son bras était couvert de sang et son visage la faisait souffrir. Elle se releva prudemment, sentant sa tête tournée et souffla pour tenter de chasser la douleur. Elle repéra tout de suite Neville inconscient. Draco ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Elle jura et appela le brun mais il ne répondit pas. Elle se traina jusqu'à lui prudemment et le gifla de toute ses forces sans succès. Elle s'inquiéta immédiatement pour le brun, la situation était dangereuse pour lui s'il ne répondait pas aux stimuli. Elle se repencha sur Draco qui s'était mis en position fœtal, les bras repliés sur son ventre.

-Draco ?

Elle écarta prudemment ses bras quand il ouvrit les yeux et haleta. Ses bras étaient couverts de sang.

-Ok, dit-elle, on va te sortir d'ici d'accord ? Tout ira bien mon grand, alors patiente encore un peu.

Elle prit la baguette de Rokwood pour faire léviter les deux garçons dans son dos. Elle récupéra le rouquin en haut des marches. Il avait le pied qui avait été transpercé par une barre métallique. Il marchait péniblement mais semblait assez alerte pour l'aider. Arrivé à l'étage, ils furent accueillis par la chaleur et les flammes. Ils ne pouvaient pas avancer. Le manoir entier brulait. Les flammes étaient au bout du couloir mais le feu magique avançait vite. Le rouquin semblait terrorisé et elle n'était pas mieux. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. La chaleur était si puissante qu'elle leur brulait le visage. La douleur était à la limite du supportable. Danitza lança rapidement un sort de tête en bulle à chaque personne quand la fumée les fit tousser et réfléchie.

-Ronald, dit-elle fermement, tu vas exploser le mur du fond ok ? On va sortir en traversant les pièces. Tu as compris ? Avance et ne t'arrête pas.

Il hocha la tête mais obéit. Il se tourna vers le mur adjacent à l'escalier et prononça clairement.

-BOMBARDA MAXIMA !

L'explosion créa un appel d'air quand un trou béant se creusa dans le mur. Les flammes faillirent leur lécher le dos mais Danitza les avaient poussé rapidement dans l'autre salle. Laissant tomber les deux corps, elle referma le troue en explosant le plafond. Les murs vacillèrent, fragilisé par les flammes et les trous mais ils tinrent bon. C'était une situation dangereuse, à présent, le manoir pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Ils devaient être rapide.

-Il ne faut pas trainer, dit-elle en récupérant les corps.

Léviter les corps dans la précipitation fut compliqué et malheureusement, impossible à faire délicatement. Elle les cogna partout mais au moins, ils purent atteindre une fenêtre.

-Vas-y, dit-elle précipitamment à Ronald, puis tu nous récupères.

Le temps n'était plus à l'hésitation. Dévoré par les flammes et fragilisé par les explosions, les structures commençaient à s'effondrer. Elle ne devait qu'à ses protections ancestrales de tenir encore debout. Ronlad sortit par la fenêtre. Puis elle lui passa Neville et enfin, passa avec Draco. Elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant que le manoir ne s'effondre. Le souffle et le tremblement provoqués par la destruction du manoir les firent tomber. Ronald se releva le premier. Il la traina à l'écart des flammes quand elle n'eut pas la force de se relever. Il y avait des affrontements autour d'eux mais la plus part des sorciers s'étaient arrêtés pour essayer de contenir les flammes. Et impitoyable, Zacharias passait entre eux pour tuer tous les mangemorts qui faisaient le malheur de ne pas se méfier. Il semblait en encore plus mauvais état que lorsqu'ils l'avaient laissé et Ron se demandait comme il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Ronald se concentra sur la médicomage qui pesait de plus en plus lourd dans ses bras et il paniqua en voyant sa tête balloté mollement contre son épaule. Il l'allongea et s'inquiéta de la quantité de sang qu'elle avait du perdre, elle était livide. Il versa pratiquement l'intégralité de l'essence de dictame sur le moignon ensanglanté. Il se referma partiellement, stoppant l'hémorragie mais Ron doutait que ça suffise. La jeune femme semblait en si mauvais état et elle ne reprit pas connaissance quand il la secoua. Neville non plus ne bougea pas quand il l'appela. Il était le seul encore en état de se battre.

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac du rouquin mais il ne faillit pas. Ronald se glissa jusqu'à Draco et lui arracha le médaillon du cou. Draco se débattit et essaya de le récupérer mais le rouquin n'eut pas de mal à le repousser. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il planta le crochet de Basilic qu'il avait dans sa poche dans le bijou. Deux hurlements qui lui glacèrent le sang retentirent plus loin.

Voldemort qui luttait contre Harry et Severus, se tourna, furieux, et se transporta jusqu'à son horcruxe. Il hurla de rage et Ronald tomba sans n'avoir rien pu faire pour se défendre. Severus vit sa compagne au sol et accouru avec Harry à leur rencontre. Les barrières tremblèrent. Des détraqueurs et des loup-garous entrèrent en masse, bloquant la progression de l'ordre qui était excellente jusque là. Severus et Harry durent s'arrêter pour protéger leur coéquipier des détraqueurs pendant que les autres se jetait à la rencontre des loups-garous.

Remus qui se battait aux côtés de Kingsley prêt des barrières, fut jeté au sol par une masse imposante. Il roula sur le sol et se releva immédiatement prêt à attaquer. Il faisait face à Greyback. Le loup-garou se jeta sur lui en ignorant sa baguette. Pris de cours par sa vitesse et sa force, Remus perdit ses moyens. Il encaissa les coups jusqu'à réussir à le repousser avant de pouvoir attaquer par magie. Mais Greyback était un bon duelliste. Le combat s'éternisait et ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Remus finit par réussir à le désarmer mais il fut attaqué dans le dos par un autre loup-garou et finit à plat ventre dans l'herbe. Le poids de Greyback l'écrasa avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner. Il lui tordit le bras pour le faire lâcher sa baguette et finit même par le briser. Remus hurla.

Il essaya de se dégager sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère le cadeau de Nelly dans sa poche avec sa main libre. Il pulvérisa le spray dans le visage du loup-garou qui hurla en se redressant. Aveugle, il tituba en se frottant les yeux quand un expelliarmus particulièrement vicieux le projeta dans les décombres enflammés du manoir. Remus observa le loup-garou, se relever, courir, dévoré par les flammes, pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Un nouveau foyer se déclara et rapidement, les sorciers durent s'arrêter pour essayer de contenir le feu tant qu'il était petit.

-Ça va ?

-Ça ira, dit Remus en acceptant l'aide de Tonks pour se redresser.

Elle lui rendit sa baguette et ils luttèrent côtes à côtes. Mais la fatigue et le nouveau nombre des mangemorts eurent raison d'eux. Tonks mourut en le protégeant de son corps. Il se retrouva à genoux derrière une fontaine, respirant fort et serrant sa baguette dans sa main alors qu'il faisait l'inventaire des sortilèges qui pourraient le sortir d'affaire. Malheureusement, la fontaine explosa dans son dos et il fut écrasé par le bloc de pierre. Il était à plat ventre, face au corps éteint de Nymphadora. Il sentait que les os de son bassin étaient écrasés. Rapidement, respiré devint compliqué.

-Besoin d'aide vieux frère ?

Remus se tourna, éblouit par le soleil, prit du temps à distinguer la silhouette qui se tenait debout derrière les barrières. C'était un homme, brun, les cheveux en bataille, de taille moyenne et avec un sourire connu qui lui réchauffa le cœur et des lunettes rondes si distinctives. Il su qu'il était sauvé.

-S'il-te-plait, dit-il alors que sa respiration devenait pénible. James…

Le brun traversa les barrières, se pencha sur lui avec un sourire rassurant et lui prit la main. Quand Sirius s'éloigna, il laissa derrière lui Remus, le visage serein, allongé aux côtés de Tonks.

A l'opposé du jardin, dissimulé par la fumée et les combats, Voldemort écumait de rage d'avoir perdu son avant dernier horcruxes. Il avait mis la coupe en sécurité dans le manoir derrière un barda de piège de son cru mais le Feudeymon l'avait obligé à le sortir de là. Il était vulnérable et prisonnier des barrières tant qu'il ne mettrait pas la main sur Lucius. Il ne pensait pas que l'horcruxes de Draco serait en danger.

-Je comptais sur toi Draco, siffla Voldemort d'un ton plein de colère.

Il releva l'adolescent par les cheveux. Le drap tomba, révélant sa nudité et la cicatrice ouverte sur son ventre. La peau semblait s'être déchirée sous la pression. Voldemort y plongea la main. Draco écarquilla les yeux, incapable de crier alors même que la douleur le consumait et lui brulait les entrailles. Le sorcier tira d'un coup sec et sa peau se déchira. Il hoqueta, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors que le bébé était arraché de ses entrailles.

-Qu'as-tu d'exceptionnel ? Demanda le sorcier réellement intéressé par la question.

Quand Rokwood lui avait appris la prophétie, ce que Draco pourrait accomplir, il avait été réellement intéressé. Il avait réellement pensé à garder le blond en sécurité dans ce manoir et élevé cet enfant pour pouvoir s'en servir. Il avait même une idée très clair de ce que représentait le bébé, mais tout lui glissait entre les doigts. Le bébé darda un regard rouge vers lui qui le fit frémir. Ces yeux, ils les connaissaient, c'était les siens. Le soulevant par le pied, Voldemort l'amena à son visage tout en relâchant Draco. Le blond s'écroula à ses pieds dans une flaque de sang sombre. Le cordon s'arracha, faisant le nourrisson pousser un cri unique avant de se taire.

-J'ai réussis ?

Il était à la fois incrédule et fou de joie. Il doutait mais il avait réellement la réponse sous les yeux. Il rigola en redressant l'enfant qu'il manipula avec précaution. Il l'enveloppa dans sa cape. Une main légère se posa sur sa cheville. Il baissa les yeux sur Draco. Le garçon, le regard déjà à demi voilé tendait une main faible vers lui. Il se baissa et déposa l'enfant entre ses bras. Il reviendrait plus tard pour lui.

Il cherchait Lucius.

Il fut surpris par le calme sur le champ de bataille. Il avança prudemment, baguette au point. Lucius était là, entouré de tous les combattants encore valides. Il grinça des dents. S'il voulait s'enfuir, il devrait absolument leur faire face. Il combattit avec rage. Sous sa baguette, bien des sorciers tombèrent. Mais, même s'ils étaient moins puissants que lui, ils étaient plus nombreux. Ses mangemorts, présent qu'en petit nombre aux QG, avaient été décimés. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de personne de son côté qui furent rapidement écrasé par le nombre d'ennemie.

-On n'y arrivera pas comme ça ! Hurla soudainement Hermione.

Fred, tentant le tout pour le tout, se jeta entre les sortilèges. Le cœur d'Harry manqua de s'arrêter. Il fit tout pour le protéger alors que Voldemort s'acharnait toujours. Il mourut dans sa course mais George qui l'avait suivit, réussit à passer sous le bras du seigneur des ténèbres et lui arracher la coupe qu'il lança de toutes ses forces. MacGonagall la rattrapa d'une main, l'autre étant fermement appuyée sur un trou béant dans son ventre et Severus la détruisit avec l'épée de Griffondor. Harry et le seigneur des ténèbres, terrassé par la douleur, tombèrent à genoux.

-NON ! Hurla Voldemort écumant de rage. Je suis immortel ! Je vais tous vous tuer miséra-

-Tom.

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Il frissonna violemment alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur en voyant une femme aux longs cheveux noirs filasses, le corps dévorés par la putréfaction et les asticots, les yeux aveugles, les doigts squelettiques tendues vers lui et couverte d'une cape faites de ténèbres. L'odeur du cadavre le pris à la gorge et lui retourna l'estomac. Il eut peur.

-Tom, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Le sortilège de mort la frappa en pleine poitrine. Severus vit avec stupéfaction le sortilège glisser sur le torse de Sirius et s'évaporer dans les airs alors qu'il continuait d'avancer sereinement vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne semblait pas le craindre. Voldemort lui, semblait terroriser et il oublia immédiatement les autres personnes présentent sur le champ de bataille pour essayer de faire reculer Sirius.

-Laisse moi ! Hurla-t-il en lançant un nouveau sortilège.

-Nous aurions du être réuni depuis longtemps, dit la femme avec ce qui semblait être de la tendresse emprunte de fermeté qu'on a pour un enfant qui s'est perdu et qu'on vient de retrouver, ça fait si longtemps que nous t'attendions.

-Non ! Je suis immortel !

-Le délai que je t'ai accordé est fini depuis longtemps, dit-elle avec douceur. Ça ira, n'ait pas peur.

Voldemort recula, essayant de repousser le cadavre animé. Severus, ne voulant pas tester sa chance, courut de toutes ses forces et abattit sa lame sur le cou du tyran.

Le silence tomba sur le champ de bataille. Les rares mangemorts encore en debout jetèrent leur baguette au sol et se rendirent. Profitant des restes de flammes et de l'accalmie, les membres de l'ordre qui combattaient les détraqueurs, les poussèrent dans les flammes. Et les autres, choqués, regardaient la tête du seigneur des ténèbres qui avaient roulés sur quelques centimètres.

-C'est fini ? Osa finalement demander Seamus comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

-Qu'est-ce … Sirius ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas Sirius, répondit sombrement Severus, ne le touchez pas, dit-il alors qu'il regardait le sorcier s'éloigner pour déambuler tranquillement sur le champ de bataille.

A chaque fois que Sirius s'arrêtait, quelqu'un rendait son dernier souffle. Mais les blessés, que ce soit du coup des gentils ou des méchants, n'avaient pas peur et ils accueillaient tous Sirius avec un soulagement évident. Seul les vivants, témoin involontaire du travail de la Mort, ressentait un étrange sentiment de mal aise qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer.

-Ce n'est pas fini, termina Severus d'un air las en s'appuyant lourdement sur l'épée qui était plantée dans le sol. Il nous reste un dernier horcruxe.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu , répondit Severus en tournant son regard vers Harry.

Le sang de la sorcière ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se plaça devant Harry, lui serrant fort la main alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

-Non.

Harry resta silencieux, tétanisé mais pas surpris.

-C'est vrai.

-Je vous interdit de vous approcher, dit-elle en levant sa baguette pour le menacer.

-Hermione…

-Tais toi Harry ! Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il avec une infinie tendresse pour son amie.

Il la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Hermione sentie ses yeux s'embuer alors qu'elle sentait à travers cette étreinte, que la décision d'Harry était déjà prise.

-C'est grâce à toi et à Ron que j'ai la force de le vaincre définitivement, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sanglota, serrant sa main de toutes ses forces.

-Harry ?

Le brun sursauta, reconnaissant cette voix sans pour autant l'avoir entendu. Il se tourna, le cœur battant et les larmes qu'il retenait coulèrent en reconnaissant sa mère.

-Maman ?

-Ça ira, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras. Vient dans mes bras mon tout petit.

Une vague de confusion s'abattit sur le groupe. Tous voulurent prendre ces bras tendus. Severus et Kingsley furent les seuls à se ressaisir suffisamment pour ne pas être tenter par l'apparence douce de la Mort. Ils purent immobiliser la plus part d'entre eux à l'exception de MacGonagall qui prit la main tendu de Sirius. La sorcière souriante, ferma les yeux comme si elle s'endormait et tomba aux pieds du sorcier sous l'expression horrifiée des autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Hurla Molly terrifiée.

Après un clignement d'yeux, tout le monde était revenu à la raison.

-C'est la Mort, dit sombrement Severus, elle est venue cueillir ceux pour qui l'heure est venue.

Il comprenait avec tristesse qu'il n'aurait jamais pu retenir MacGonagall même avec la plus puissante des magies. Elle aurait tout de même prit cette main tendue. Il était simplement heureux que la Mort elle même soit venue la cueillir car le visage de la professeur semblait serein. Severus avait toujours pensé à la Mort comme une grande faucheuse au visage surement effrayant. Mais quand il avait vu la petite Lily d'à peine 11 ans lui demander si il voulait jouer, il avait compris que la Mort était bien plus que cela. Et que seul ceux qui devait la craindre, devait y voir quelque chose d'effrayant. Après tout, tout le monde finissait par rejoindre son royaume et comme tous les rois et reines, elle devait sans doute chercher à prendre soin de ses sujets.

-Elle nous aide, dit-t-il après avoir inspectée le brun du regard.

Harry n'était pas blessé gravement. Il n'était pas mourant alors la seule raison pour laquelle la Mort pourrait vouloir l'amener était pour réparer un déséquilibre qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas compris ce que Sirius avait dit à Voldemort mais le sorcier était clairement terrifié. Il avait du chercher à lui échapper depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle se montre clémente avec elle.

-Harry ! Appela Hermione en essayant de le retenir, n'y va pas ! Harry !

-C'est l'heure , dit Severus en retenant la jeune fille par la taille, elle prendra soin de lui. N'ayez pas peur.

Kingsley du l'aider à retenir la sorcière qui se débattait farouchement. Ils prirent des coups tous les deux. Hermione n'abandonna que lorsqu'Harry se laissa étreindre. Sirius allongea son filleul avec précaution avant de les dépasser. Severus relâcha Hermione qui se précipita au chevet d'Harry. Elle pleura sur son torse. Des pleurs déchirant qui firent échos à toute la souffrance de deux qui vivaient encore. Sirius s'avança vers les ruines du manoir, sourd au pleur de ceux qui commençaient à rassembler les corps. Hermione était dévastée. Ron et Harry étaient mort. Fred, Remus, Tonks, MacGonagall, Lee et tant d'autres. la serrait fort contre elle, autant pour la consoler que pour se consoler elle-même. Neville et Danitza avait été pris en charge. Severus refusait de quitter le chevet de la médicomage dont l'état était critique. Sur ordre de Severus, Draco avait été laissé à sa place. Il était toujours en vie. C'était un miracle. Les soigneurs s'acharnaient mais ça ne durerait pas. Severus leur avait juste dit de tenir le temps qu'il faudra.

-Tu es satisfait ? Demanda Sirius au blond qui était agenouillé face aux cendres fumantes.

-Oui, répondit Zacharias sans se retourner.

-Tu viens ?

Zacharias qui jusque là faisait face au brasier, se retourna pour faire face à Terence qui lui souriait grandement, dévoilant ses deux fossettes. Il sentit son cœur s'alléger en voyant le visage souriant et rondouillet du petit brun. Il se redressa, ignorant la douleur aiguë dans son corps et surtout dans son visage et se releva. Il lui sourit malgré son visage défiguré. Il songeait qu'il faudrait absolument qu'il dise à Draco que Terence allait bien, le blond allait être content.

-J'arrive.

Il lui prit la main.

-Ecartez-vous !

Lucius était entrain de défaire les sortilèges. Les aurors arrêtaient les survivants, rassemblaient les morts et des mandats d'arrêts étaient lancés aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre. Neville avait une commotion cérébrale sévère et lui et Danitza avait été ramené d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. Severus avait été arrêté malgré les protestations de l'ordre du Phoenix, de même que Lucius.

Un gémissement échappa à Draco.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'accrocha à l'enfant quand on voulu le lui prendre. Draco releva les yeux et retint son souffle. Sirius était penché au dessus de lui. Il se détendit. Il ne pensait pas revoir Sirius un jour mais il était soulagé. Quelque chose dans l'expression du brun était familier et réconfortant.

-Je suis ton âme sœur, articula-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il avait ressentit une certaine urgence à l'avouer. Il avait l'impression que s'il le disait, il ne souffrirait plus, que tout s'arrangerait. La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Sirius avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par autre chose. De la compréhension puis un regard plein d'un amour et d'une confiance qui amenèrent les larmes aux yeux de Draco. C'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours souhaité qu'il le regarde. Il tenta de se redresser mais il ne sentait plus le bas de son corps. Quelqu'un l'avait recouvert d'un drap blanc qui était rougit au niveau de son ventre. Il ne peut pas se relever. Sa vision était trouble, le son étouffé, les battements de son cœur assourdissant. Il ne put même pas lever la main pour essayer de découvrir son bébé. _Son bébé._

-Le bébé, s'inquiéta Draco, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Sirius hésita. Il s'était soudainement retrouvé face à Draco alors qu'un instant plus tôt, il était dans la maison de Remus à attendre des nouvelles avec Nelly et Violette. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là mais il en avait une petite idée. Il avait été l'instrument de la Mort. Et c'était maintenant à son tour de jouer comme il le lui avait promis face au miroir. Il craignait de tuer le bébé en le prenant. Pourtant, une force invisible le poussa à le faire. Le brun avala péniblement sa salive. L'enfant était moue entre ses bras. Il utilisa sa baguette pour le nettoyer et écarta la couverture pour montrer son visage à Draco. Il avait eut un bref aperçu de son corps et préférait que le blond ne le voit pas. L'enfant était malformé, comme si son corps n'était pas terminé et le cordon avait été arraché à son nombril qui saignait, mélangé aux fluides de grossesse. Ce bébé n'avait jamais été viable et il était sûrement destiné à mourir.

-Il est en pleine forme, mentit-il.

Le visage du blond s'illumina alors qu'il passait un doigt sur la joue ronde du bébé. Draco ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que le tint grisâtre du bébé était anormal. Non, se dit Sirius, il ne voyait pas.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda péniblement le blond.

Il ouvrit le drap et eut la surprise de ne pouvoir répondre à cette question. C'était logique se dit-il. Si la Mort était reconnue par tous, son enfant également.

-Un magnifique petit garçon, mentit-il une nouvelle fois.

-Un garçon, répéta Draco en souriant.

-Est-ce que tu as choisis un nom ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Hydrus, murmura-t-il, Hydrus Black.

-Hydrus Remus Black, dit Severus, ça sonne bien non ?

-Tu penses que Remus aimera ?

-Il sera fou de joie dès que je vais lui dire.

Le blond sourit. Il n'avait plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts depuis longtemps.

-Je t'aime, dit Sirius soudainement.

-Non, répondit Draco en faisant l'effort de le regarder, pas toi. Mais moi aussi je t'aime.

Sirius frémit. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'était adressé. Il le savait et quelque part, Draco aussi le savait. Sirius déposa le bébé sur le ventre de Draco et le souleva facilement. Le regard du blond s'éclaira un instant alors qu'il le reconnaissait.

-Tu- ?

Le regard de Draco devint fixe quand les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent sur les siennes.

Nelly sursauta quand un hibou frappa sur la fenêtre durant le dîner. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre et lui arracha les courriers qu'elle ouvrit avec empressement. Son visage se décomposa et elle éclata en sanglot. Violette se leva pour la consoler après avoir ordonné à Kreattur de s'occuper des enfants.

La lettre les invitait à la lecture du testament de Remus Lupin et de Narcissa Malfoy. C'était une lettre automatique de Gringotts. Violette se sentit vieillir de 10 ans alors qu'elle passait un mouchoir à l'Islandaise. Violette, épuisée et abattu par le chagrin, s'assit face à son tableau d'investigation, soupira et d'un coup de baguette, cocha la date du jour: 31 Juillet 1998.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils eurent des nouvelles. Voldemort était défait et Harry Potter s'était mystérieusement relevé alors que tout le monde le pensait mort. La liste des morts était longue. Teddy était maintenant orphelin. Violette envoya une liste de preuve pour faire libérer Severus ainsi que Lucius. Nelly et elle rendirent visite à Danitza à l'hôpital. Elle s'en remettait plutôt bien et les médecins avaient bon espoir de faire repousser son bras. Elle avait voulu se rendre au ministère pour aller chercher Severus mais Violette l'en avait dissuadé. Neville Longdubas avait des séquelles, sa mobilité avaient été grandement impactée par la commotion cérébrale mais il ne se laissait pas abattre et faisait sa rééducation avec sérieux.

Le lendemain, Nelly et elle étaient à la lecture du testament. Tout ce que Remus et Tonks possédait revenait à Teddy. Le journal intime de Draco avait été confié à Violette. La garde de Teddy à Andromeda avec comme tuteur moldu Nelly. Et venait avec, la garde de Scorpius Draco Malfoy si jamais Lucius n'était pas libéré, selon la volonté de ses parents. Andromeda accepta évidemment et consola Nelly comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Violette reçu de des lettres. Et bien entendu, tout le reste alla à Scorpius car Draco Malfoy était officiellement décédé.

Dans la semaine, Severus fut libéré au cours d'un procès éclaire. Il passa voir Danitza à l'hôpital et le soir même, ils étaient partis de l'Angleterre pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Lucius fut condamné à la prison. Violette elle, regagna son appartement une fois toutes les affaires tassées.

Jamais on ne retrouva le corps de Draco.


	46. Chapter 46

Bonjour à tous,

Pour une fois, je ferais mes commentaires en bas de page.

 **Rosa-fic** : Heureusement que cette "idylle" n'a pas duré longtemps alors x). Le couple Draco et Zacharias n'était pas prévu pour duré, c'était juste une parenthèse parce que Draco avait besoin d'un peu de douceur une fois dans sa vie.

 **Guest** : Draco est bel et bien mort. Harry et bien ... la Mort a choisi d'emporter l'horcruxe quand elle l'a serré dans ses bras. Mais tu verras ça plus en détail dans ce chapitre. Voldemort pense qu'il a réussi parce que le bébé à les yeux rouges, malheureusement, le bébé n'était pas viable, comme prévu, et il est mort aussi, et c'est con parce que du coup, il est mort avec la moitié d'horcruxe qu'il possédait. Le but de Voldemort était de transférer l'âme contenue dans le médaillon dans le corps du bébé. Ça n'aurait de toute façon pas marché parce que le foeutus était mort né à la base. Il aurait perdu son âme même s'il avait réussi à faire le transfert à 100%.

 **bahiti** : Non ne t'en fais pas :o

 **kymaniwu** : Bé ... c'est la guerre donc il y a des morts. Sorry! Mais ne t'en fais pas, on reparle un peu de tout le monde dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture,  
Letki

* * *

-Entrez.

Violette était rentrée chez elle après avoir aidé Nelly à gérer tous les problèmes administratifs qu'elle rencontrait avec l'héritage. Même si Teddy héritait de tout, c'est à Nelly que revenait la charge de s'occuper des propriétés de l'enfant en attendant qu'il puisse les gérer seuls. Remus en avait fait la demande explicite dans son testament, ne voulant pas laisser sa nouvelle amie sans rien et Tonks, à la surprise générale, avait agréé dans son testament, à tout ce que Remus pouvait décider concernant leur enfant. Cependant, tout ce qui touchait de près où de loin à ses effets personnels étaient gérés par sa mère. Nelly avait été touché et encore plus triste en voyant la confiance que lui avait accordé Remus et indirectement Tonks. Elle avait promis sur leur tombe de prendre soin de leur fils et de ne pas faillir. Il y avait donc eut des documents à remplir, des comptes en banque à gérer et une éducation à discuter.

Les deux femmes avaient donc rendu visite régulièrement à Andromeda Tonks durant une longue semaine. La femme avait eut besoin de soutient. Elle avait du enterrer dans la même journée, sa sœur, son gendre et sa fille unique. Ça avait été éprouvant pour tout le monde. Elle avait par contre été intraitable, faisant honneur au sang Black. Elle tenait absolument que Teddy et Scorpius aient une éducation strict de lord héritier sachant qu'ils hériteraient tous les deux du titre de Lord Black et Lord Malfoy à la demande de Narcissa (et si Sirius ne s'opposait pas au testament de sa cousine ou si un héritier Black ne naissait pas entre temps). Nelly avait, à la surprise générale et pour l'appréciation de , demandé à être éduquée sur le monde magique en même temps que les garçons. Elle voulait connaître le monde de son ami.

Andromeda qui s'était montrée jusque là, très septique face à la moldue, avait ressentit de la sympathie pour la blonde et avait accepté de l'éduquer. Nelly elle, promis de l'aider à s'occuper des enfants. Elle s'y tenait pour l'instant avec sérieux mais la jeune femme avait repris le travail et sa longue absence se payait par une intégration difficile et une charge de travail considérable. Son patron la poussait lentement mais sûrement vers la sortie après son congé maladie. L'Islandaise, déjà fragilisée par la perte récente et ses nouvelles responsabilités, avait très vite été proche de la rupture et avait trouvé refuge chez .

Elle ne supportait plus la solitude. La bibliothécaire n'avait pas eut le cœur à la mettre dehors. Elle même se faisait vieille et ce n'est pas la présence d'un Kreattur presque aussi décrépi qui allait l'égayer. Le vieil elfe sentait dans sa chair que son lien de servitude était rompu et il se laissait lentement mourir de chagrin. Il avait refusé de se rattacher à la maison des Lake. Pour lui se serait trahir l'honorable famille des Black. Nelly avait longuement lutté avec lui mais avait rendu les armes en voyant le propre abattement de l'elfe. Depuis, plus personne ne le voyait. Comme un animal blessé, il se cachait pour mourir.

Cela n'avait pas arrangé l'état de Nelly. Violette avait alors décidé de lui occuper l'esprit. Ensemble, elles avaient triés ses dossiers, réunis des preuves et épluché tout ce qu'ils avaient récupéré des différents témoignages. La lecture du journal de Draco avait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Certains passages, soigneusement recopié et daté par Nelly avaient terminé dans le dossier « Avenir ». La blonde s'était posée des questions bien évidemment, mais lui avait dit de trouver la réponse elle-même. Donc elle s'était plongée dans la lecture des anciens articles de journaux, livres d'histoires et dossiers que Violette compilait. En quelques jours, un nouveau tableau d'investigation avait été dressé dans le salon. C'était celui de Nelly. Celui de Violette avait soigneusement été rangé dans sa chambre.

La bibliothécaire la laissait faire et observait ses progrès avec un regard d'aigle. C'était un travail long et fastidieux pour lequel il fallait avoir un esprit logique et du flair. Nelly était plutôt mauvaise mais elle ne manquait certainement pas de volonté. C'est pourquoi, sans le savoir, elle absorba tout le savoir que lui transmettait à base de commentaire tranchant et de réprimande construite. Elle oublia son chagrin et c'est avec l'esprit en ébullition qu'elle retourna à son travail plus déterminé que jamais et prête à affronter son patron. Quand elle retourna à son travail et que le harcèlement moral reprit, elle déposa simplement sur le bureau de son patron, une lettre de son avocat qui le priait d'arrêter ses attaques répétées avant qu'il ne soit officiellement poursuivi en justice. L'ambiance avait été glaciale après cela, mais elle avait eut la paix.

Elle ne quitta pas . Elle fit la connaissance de sa fille, son gendre et de son petit-fils. Sa fille la remercia chaudement de prendre soin de sa mère et d'arriver à supporter son perfectionnisme constant. Nelly lui avoua être heureuse de cette relation qui lui avait manqué. Et surtout, de ne pas être seule.

Puis, le cours de leur vie repris lentement mais sûrement.

En Septembre, Poudlard rouvrit ses portes. Un grand nombre de Serpentard était absent. Certains, mangemorts, avaient été jugés et condamné, d'autre tué durant la bataille, et d'autres encore, avait préféré changer d'école pour éviter de possible représailles. Hermione Granger avait tenu à faire sa huitième année alors qu'Harry Potter avait abandonné pour devenir aurore alors que Ginny Weasley emménageait avec leur fils au Square Grimmault. Les autres avaient pour la plus part décidé de reprendre l'école. Flitwick avait été promu directeur et un nouveau professeur de potion, de métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et de sortilège avait été embauché.

Les actions de Narcissa avaient été reconnues et félicités à titre posthume (avec réticence mais le témoignage écrit de Remus dans son testament, celui de Violette, de Nelly et étonnamment, de Dumbledore avaient suffis à faire pencher la balance). Comme tous les héros de cette guerre, elle avait reçu une décoration et Scorpius avait bénéficié d'une aide du ministère, comme ce fut le cas pour tous les orphelins de guerre. Lucius Malfoy était mort de chagrin en prison à peine quelques semaines après son incarcération. Nelly avait ressentit une peine poignante pour Scorpius. Elle connaissait ce sentiment vu que son propre père était mort de chagrin. Elle avait eut encore plus envi d'être là pour le garçon. La famille Weasley avait perdu 2 enfants. Ronald et Fred Weasley reçurent un ordre de Merlin à titre posthume et eurent, comme la famille Potter, droit à une statue à leur effigie qu'on dressa à la volonté de Harry et Hermione, dans le parc de Poudlard. La statue des jeunes hommes, dressée dans le parc, veillait sur les élèves, l'un ayant croc de basilic à la main et l'autre une coupe en or.

Chose étonnante. Une fois que Neville retrouva sa mobilité, il se rendit en personne au ministère, premièrement afin de recevoir son ordre de Merlin aux côtés de Harry et Hermione mais aussi pour laver le nom de Terence Miller et de Zacharias Smith. D'autres témoignages des élèves (notamment de 1ère année) qui avaient pu s'échapper de Poudlard durant la bataille grâce à eux, s'étaient joint à celui de Neville. On avait pu identifier le corps calciné du petit Serpentard et celui, mort d'épuisement (et de ses blessures) de Zacharias face au brasier. Neville et Harry purent même témoigner de la diversion qu'avait faite Zacharias. Cependant, le Feudeymon avait eut raison de MacGonagall et d'autres dans leur camp. On ne pardonna ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Neville continua à se battre pour laver leur honneur mais il parla dans le vide et s'épuisait face à une population endeuillée. Il était seul dans ce combat.

Mais, un jour, les parents de Zacharias vinrent le remercier d'avoir une si bonne opinion de leur fils. Neville avait été ému aux larmes mais sa conviction n'en avait été que plus forte. Il avait donc créé une organisation pour les mangemorts ayant eut une prise de conscience durant la guerre et qui avait changé de camp ou essayé de le faire. Le garçon fut vivement critiqué, rabaissé et exclu des cercles sociaux mais il ne renonça pas. Il reçu à sa plus grande surprise, le soutient de sa grand-mère qui était très fière de l'homme qu'il était devenu, de Luna (avec qui il sortait maintenant), du Chicaneur, celui plus timide du survivant qui était lui-même perturbé et de .

Potter quand a lui avait été interrogé pour savoir comment il s'était relevé mais il n'avait pas pu donner de réponse claire. Selon lui, la Mort l'avait étreint puis relâché. Violette avait été surprise de découvrir, à la suite de son témoignage (et avec un peu d'esprit critique), qu'il était l'hôte d'un ultime horcruxe. Severus s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. C'était à charge de revanche car elle lui avait caché un grand nombre de choses et elle continuait à le faire. Mais pour elle, il était clair, selon la reconstruction de la bataille qu'elle avait fait avec les différents témoignages et articles de journaux, que la Mort était venu chercher Voldemort. Sa mort devait être inévitable. Severus aurait sûrement tué Harry si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle-même. Elle avait simplement évité à l'un de ses enfants de déchirer son âme.

Les aurores étaient venu interroger . Plusieurs fois. Mais elle avait refusé de leur ouvrir la porte. Elle ne voulait plus faire affaire avec le ministère. Elle ne désirait pas les aider et c'est égoïstement qu'elle les laissa se débrouiller avec la recherche des mangemorts infiltrés dans leur système. Elle avait les noms. Tout le monde le savait, les aurores comme les mangemorts. Mais c'était une basse vengeance. Et en contrepartie, personne ne tenta de l'agresser quand elle sortait de chez elle. Elle retournait à la bibliothèque et avait repris son petit hobby de compiler de informations sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Et Sirius ?

Rien. Pas une rumeur, pas un bruit. Sirius Black avait disparu en même temps que Draco Malfoy et personne n'était capable de se souvenir ne serait-ce que la direction dans laquelle ils étaient parti.

-Je vais ouvrir.

-Fais donc ma petite.

Nelly, dans une chemise jaune informe qui couvrait son petit short de sport noir et couverte d'encre, se leva de sa chaise pour se précipiter à la porte. Elle travaillait sur son projet dès qu'elle avait une minute de libre.

-Oh !

Violette déposa son édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier et se leva péniblement de sa chaise, l'âge commençait réellement à se faire sentir, pour se rendre à la porte.

-Je t'attendais.

-Hein ? S'étonna Nelly après la confusion première passée. Vous saviez qu'il allait venir ?

-Je l'espérais, dit la vieille femme pour laisser passer l'homme.

-Vous auriez pu me le dire, ralla la blonde en se dirigeant vers son tableau d'investigation sur lequel elle arracha 3 pages. J'ai basé toute mon hypothèse sur le fait qu'il était mort.

-Tu vas trop vite aux conclusions, s'amusa la vieille femme avant de reporter son regard sur son invité.

Ce n'était pas Sirius. Pas encore. Elle faisait face à la Mort et l'ayant croisée trop de fois au cours des derniers mois, elle ne la confondit plus. L'homme était blême, le regard fixe et voilé, des ombres étranges dansant sur son visage. Sa démarche, lente et rigide était clairement contrainte. Il était totalement possédé. Les ombres de la pièce semblèrent se déplacer en même temps que lui et converger sur sa silhouette, découpant la forme de son corps d'une manière inquiétante tout en la rendant plus aiguë. Violette retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle ne craignait pas la Mort, pas aujourd'hui, si elle avait voulu d'elle, ce n'est pas sous ce visage qu'elle se serait présentée.

Sirius tendit les bras vers elle et les ombres se mirent à couler comme une fumée liquide. Nelly se rapprocha prudemment de la vieille femme et serra son épaule avec inquiétude. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas toucher Sirius quand il était dans cet état, mais c'était également la première fois que la Mort leur tendait quelque chose.

Une plainte s'éleva.

Un bébé.

-Par Odin ! S'exclama Nelly en se précipitant en oubliant toute ses peurs d'un seul coup.

Violette la regarda emmailloter le bébé, nu, dans un plaid chaud et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Il semblait en plaine santé vu comme il s'époumonait. Sirius laissa tomber ses bras contre son corps et les ombres commencèrent lentement à s'éclaircirent.

-Où est-il ?

-A mes côtés.

Violette frissonna malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire la voix avec laquelle avait parlé Sirius. Il y avait trop, humaine ou non, qui se superposaient.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Il prit un moment à répondre à cette question comme si il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre.

-L'enfant. Son nom ? Insista Violette.

-Hydrus Remus Black.

Le regard de Sirius commença à se fixer et s'éclaircir.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-C'était son souhait.

-Vous reviendrez je suppose, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Violette.

-Quand Hydrus le jugera opportun.

Cette fois-ci, la vieille femme ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner violemment alors qu'elle lançait un regard inquiet à Nelly qui cherchait les affaires de bébé de Teddy qu'elle avait gardé. Violette reporta son attention vers Sirius et fut surpris de trouver l'homme avachi sur le canapé, les yeux fermé et le tint blême.

-Il est mort ?

-J'imagine, dit nerveusement avant de se lever.

Elle soupira de soulagement en trouvant un pouls. Elle pensait que la Mort, s'étant servit du passage de Sirius de son royaume à un autre, l'aurait ramené avec lui une fois sa mission accomplie mais il semblerait qu'elle avait été généreuse. Le sorcier était simplement inconscient. Son corps était en piteux état. Il semblait qu'il ne s'était ni nourrit ni hydraté depuis longtemps. Quand à l'hygiène corporelle, elle était visiblement absente. C'était souvent le cas lors de possession. Il était tellement maigre que Violette préféra l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste en urgence.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle une fois certaine que le sorcier fut pris en charge (et après avoir du expliquer son retour à la vie miraculeux et son innocence dans le meurtre des Potter).

Nelly qui avait passé la semaine seule avec le bébé fut surprise par la question.

-C'est une petite fille.

-Tu es certaine ?

-Oui, répondit Nelly. J'ai changé sa couche assez de fois pour cela, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Ça alors, rigola la vieille femme. C'est le digne enfant de la Mort. Lui aussi, nous le reconnaitront tous bien que nous ne pourront le décrire. Je ne vois qu'un petit garçon avec une vilaine cicatrice sur le nombril.

-Voilà au moins une chose en commun, dit-elle. Mais qu'allons-nous faire de ce bébé ?

-L'élever. La Mort nous l'a amené ma petite, je ne pense pas que nous puissions nous y soustraire.

-Mais comment est-ce possible !

Violette passa un doigt ridé sur les petits cheveux bruns de l'enfant.

-Le premier de la lignée des Malfoy … souffla-t-elle. L'enfant est brun cela signifie que la malédiction est rompue. Draco est belle et bien mort, définitivement et cet enfant, est le sien et celui de la Mort.

-Il n'était pas censé être mort justement, demanda Nelly en frissonnant.

-Son âme l'attendait en sécurité, dit-elle en jetant un regard à son journal qui avait été oublié sur la table une semaine auparavant.

Elle lut l'article de la gazette des sorciers d'un article qui datait de 27 ans : « _La salle de la Mort à disparue_ ».

Le matin même où Sirius Black avait frappé à sa porte avec un bébé dans les bras, la salle de la Mort avait disparu ainsi que tous les artefacts liées de prêt où de loin avec elle. Des sortilèges anciens avaient été perdus, les reliques s'étaient détruites sans que personne n'ait jamais réussi à les rassembler et pierres philosophales avaient fondus. Tout le savoir qu'elle avait transmise au cours des années avait simplement cessé d'exister. Et cela correspondait avec l'apparition de son enfant. Pour Violette, l'arche contenait simplement un lieu, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort, dans laquelle attendait une petite âme sans corps. Une arche sur laquelle la Mort avait enfin relâché son emprise et sur qui le temps avait reprit soudainement son cours. Elle s'était effritée en quelques secondes.

Elle découpa l'article du journal, le colla dans le dossier Draco Black et y ajouta l'acte de naissance d'Hydrus né le 31 Juillet 1998 dans le manoir Malfoy ainsi que les papiers de l'adoption. Nelly les avaient trouvés sur dans le berceau d'Hydrus. Et à la manière de tous les objets liés à la Mort qui avaient simplement cessé d'exister, Hydrus apparu dans le monde sorcier comme s'il y avait toujours été. Personne ne s'étonna jamais de sa parenté ou des circonstances de sa naissance. Personne sauf une.

-Vous l'avez réellement fait ? S'offusqua Nelly 5 ans plus tard, assise à la terrasse d'un café avec l'enfant sur les genoux.

Il était réellement difficile de l'éduquer. Nelly ne voyait qu'une fille, Violette un garçon. Elles essayaient d'être neutre mais c'était compliqué voir pratiquement impossible alors elles avaient décidé de laisser Hydrus choisir. Et aujourd'hui, c'était une fille. L'enfant portait une petite robe verte avec des coccinelles et une queue de cheval avec un élastique rose. La veille, c'était un petit garçon en salopette. Et l'avant veille, ça avait été ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était difficile. Pour elles et pour lui. L'enfant avait du mal à s'intégrer et avait peu d'amis hormis Teddy et Scorpius avec qui il était pratiquement élevé. Les petits garçons ne s'étonnaient pas qu'un jour Hyde soit un garçon et l'autre une fille. A vrai dire, Nelly ignorait même de quelle manière ils voyaient l'enfant. Qu'importe, ils avaient l'air de s'en ficher et ils formaient tous les trois un trio soudés.

L'enfant parlait parfois seul, fixait les coins et s'adressait aux animaux. Violette avait renoncé à l'inscrire à l'école maternelle moldu et lui faisait l'éducation à la maison. Hyde n'avait peur de rien ni personne. Ce n'était pas de la bravade, juste une tranquillité née d'une compréhension supérieure de leur monde. Les créatures magiques le traitaient comme un des leurs, quelques soient l'espèce, y compris les détraqueurs qui étaient très intéressé par l'enfant (Violette avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque lors d'un procès quand les créatures s'étaient soudainement agglutinés autour de l'enfant qui s'étaient mis à leur parlé dans leur soufflement et gémissement terrifiant qui constituaient leur mode de communication).

Rapidement, Violette avait compris que tout comme la Mort, Hydrus était « reconnu » de tous. Elle était prête à parier que les créatures ne l'acceptaient pas comme une créature magique mais bien qu'il en était une à leurs yeux. Et cela s'était confirmé quand le premier amour d'enfance d'Hyde avait été leur nouvel elfe de maison. Kreattur avait retrouvé le sourire avec l'arrivé du petit maître mais il était mort l'année d'avant. Hyde leur avait simplement dit que quelqu'un passerait voir Kreattur durant la nuit et le lendemain, l'elfe était mort. Nelly avait frissonné mais Hyde ne semblait pas triste. La Mort n'avait pas la même emprise sur lui. Il la suivait du regard et semblait attiré par elle. Nelly et Violette avait du se faire au nombres de morts qui croisaient le chemin d'Hyde, que ce soient des humains, des plantes ou des animaux, qui ravissaient l'enfant. Il savait qui était la Mort pour lui et recevait chacune de ses visites avec joies. Ça et une autre.

Sur l'article du jour qu'elle avait acheté en se rendant au rendez-vous avec Nelly il y avait écrit : « _La fantôme de la lune_ »

Cet article parlait d'un fait qui intriguait les langues-de-plombs. Un fantôme aurait été vu par nombre de personne à des endroits trop différents. C'était l'unique cas de fantôme qui ne semblait n'avoir aucune limite physique et qui disparaissait à sa guise. Selon les témoins, il apparaissait tout le temps lors d'un décès. Les maternités et maisons de retraites (même moldus) avaient nombres de témoignages. La communauté sorcière était à la fois intriguée et inquiète par ce fantôme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il n'y avait aucun cas de possession enregistré, pas d'esprit frappeur, juste un fantôme qui se penchait sur les mourants et attendaient avec eux. Les gens le prenaient maintenant comme un mauvais présage. Un présage de mort et le travail des Briseurs de sortilèges avaient explosés. Tout le monde voulait s'en protéger. Il y avait même un témoignage d'un médicomage qui disait avoir abandonné une opération quand ce fantôme s'était penché sur son patient. Il avait dit qu'il savait qu'il était trop tard et qu'il avait eut peur d'être emporté à son tour.

Violette avait rigolé doucement en voyant l'article. Aujourd'hui, il ne devait y avoir que 5 personnes sur terre à connaître la raison. Elle avait quand même interrogé Hydrus à ce sujet. Il lui avait répondu simplement que la Dame pouvait maintenant suivre la Mort et qu'elle accueillait ceux pour qui la mort était effrayante ou survenue trop tôt. Draco était le visage réconfortant qui apaisait les souffrances des blessés et qui les guidait gentiment vers la Mort.

Il avait fallut 5 ans à Draco pour refaire surface.

-Ce n'est pas mon enfant, répondit Sirius d'un air pincé.

Le brun était sortit de l'hôpital après un long mois de convalescence. La réhabilitation avait été longue et éprouvante. Il avait perdu nombres d'amis durant la guerre et pratiquement toute sa réputation. Mais il avait pu reprendre sa vie en main bien que péniblement. Il avait suivit une longue thérapie qui avait durée un an et était rentré chez les aurores aux côtés de son filleul avec qui il s'était réconcilié. Il voyait toujours le psycomage pour se remettre des dégâts causés par la possession et il s'en remettait lentement. Aujourd'hui, la dernière étape pour tourner la page, était de tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire et pour cela, il voulait retirer le nom de Black à l'enfant ainsi que sa prétention à l'héritage.

Il ne voulait pas le connaître, pas le voir, pas en entendre parler. Surtout qu'il commençait à peine à connaître le bonheur. Il avait une femme et un fils de 5 ans. Erus Dorian Black. Il avait épousé la serveuse avec qui il avait trompé Draco le fameux soir où tout avait dérapé. Elle avait eut un enfant durant cette année, il ne l'avait su que bien plus tard en revenant au bar. Il n'avait pas souhaité la laisser assumer seule. Et, c'est à force de la revoir qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux de Ketty. Ils n'étaient mariés que depuis 2 ans et elle avait été son soutient vers la guérison.

-C'est ton putain d'ADN Black, siffla Nelly après avoir bouché les oreilles d'Hyde avec ses oreilles.

La petite leva ses yeux rouges vers elle mais Nelly lui sourit. Hydrus lui offrit un sourire où il manquait une dent et retourna sur son coloriage qui représentait Nelly (avec sa chemise jaune informe et les tâches d'encres), Violette avec son éternel dossier à la main, une silhouette brouillée et un fantôme blanc.

-J'ai pas choisi, répondit-il avec tout autant de colère.

-Et alors ? S'indigna Nelly. Tu vas retirer son nom de famille à un enfant innocent à qui tu n'as jamais daigné rendre visite !

Sirius lança un regard hanté vers l'enfant. Pour lui, il était difforme. Ni fille ni garçon et son regard rouge avait quelque chose de malveillant. Il ne voulait pas y être associé.

-Il prendra le nom des Malfoy, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

-Et le mal à ce qu'il garde Black ? Son identité d'origine je te rappel. Tu as nommés ton bâtard Black mais tu ne veux pas laisser ton nom à ton enfant lég-

-Nelly, dit Violette en posant un bras apaisant sur celui de l'Islandaise. Ce n'est qu'un nom. Il n'a pas besoin du blason entaché des Black pour réussir.

Sirius grimaça à l'attaque.

-Cependant, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, je te déconseille de lui retirer son nom. Tu peux de la liste de l'héritage si tu veux, mais pas son nom.

-Pourquoi l'héritage et pas le nom ? Demanda finalement Sirius d'un air méfiant.

-Il marchera encore sur cette terre quand ta famille ne sera plus qu'un nom dans un grimoire poussiéreux, dit-elle, il héritera, que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais son nom … ne crains-tu donc pas de les froisser ?

-La Mort a quitté ce monde, répondit sèchement Sirius, elle ne peut plus intervenir impunément. Et Draco est mort et enterré.

-Tu crois ? Demanda énigmatiquement Violette.

-Je le sais, j'ai assez partagé mon corps pour savoir qu'elle n'a plus que le pouvoir de venir chercher ceux pour qui l'heure est venu. Et j'ai disposé moi-même du corps.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Violette.

Voilà une question à laquelle elle attendait une réponse depuis fort longtemps.

-Il s'est désagrégé dans mes bras, expliqua-t-il après un instant de silence. Il c'est décomposé rapidement comme si le temps était beaucoup plus rapide sur lui. Et à la fin, ses os se sont brisés. Il ne restait qu'une poussière fine et brillante.

-Très bien, dit Violette après un instant de réflexion. Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

-Violette ! S'offusqua Nelly, tu ne peu-

-Rentrons, dit-elle, tu dois revoir ton tableau.

Surprise, Nelly se leva et la première chose qu'elle changea en arrivant, fut le nom de Hydrus à la date du jour. A partir de cette date, il n'y avait plus d'Hydrus Remus Black mais Hydrus Remus Malfoy.

Violette avait parfois l'impression que sa vie était marquée par des coups frappés à sa porte. Hydrus qui apprenait avec elle l'histoire du monde magique, se leva précipitamment pour ouvrir la porte. Habituellement, c'est Nelly qui allait ouvrir. Elle était devenue méfiante avec le temps. Mais la moldue n'était pas là. Elle était partie en tournée après le succès de sa première bande dessinée : « _Les chroniques de Moony_ ». C'était une bande dessinée qui comptait l'histoire d'un loup-garou qui essayait de s'intégrer et qui était déchiré entre deux mondes : le monde magique et le monde non magique. C'était une histoire qui parlait d'amitié, de courage mais aussi d'intégration, de partage, de compréhension et d'acceptation. Elle avait eut un succès certain chez les moldus, mais à son plus grand étonnement, également dans le monde magique et on l'avait contacté pour adapter sa bande dessinée au monde magique avec des images mouvantes. Aujourd'hui, elle avait tenue à faire une séance de dédicace spéciale dans la forêt auprès de la communauté des loup-garous qui avaient été très étonnée de la justesse avec laquelle elle les avait représenté. Elle avait été particulièrement bien accueillie car le nom de Remus n'était plus inconnu maintenant. Et elle avait tenue à mettre dans les remerciements, tous les noms des membres de sa petite meute, celui de Kreattur, de Danitza, de Severus, de Violette et bien sûr, à Remus dont l'amitié fut aussi brève qu'intense.

-Qu'as-tu fais ?! Qu'as-tu fais espèce de monstre !

Hydrus eut un mouvement de recul, terrifié face à l'adulte qui avait voulu le saisir par le cou. Il se glissa sous ses bras et couru rejoindre Violette qui tenait sa baguette d'un geste menaçant.

-Il n'a rien fait, dit-elle en se levant péniblement de sa chaise pour venir poser une main affectueuse et rassurante sur l'épaule du petit garçon qui se serra dans ses jupes.

-Ils sont morts ! Hurla Sirius en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ils sont morts !

-C'est ce qui arrive parfois dans un incendie, dit-elle patiemment mais sans aucune pitié alors qu'elle regardait l'homme se lamenter sur le sol.

La nouvelle était tombée hier dans la Gazette. Les aurors, déjà ciblé par les attaques des néo-mangemorts, avait essuyé la plus grosse attaque la veille. Trois foyers avaient péris par les flammes. Le survivant, avait également perdu sa maison et quelques elfes mais il était par chance, partit la veille en lune de miel après un mariage expéditif sans en informer personne. Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'homme s'était fait discret, accomplissant son travail de simple aurore sans rechigner et refusant de monter en grade. Au contraire, sa désormais épouse, Ginny, n'avait pas arrêté de faire parler d'elle en étalant sa relation idyllique dans ses interview exclusive ou en organisant un mariage phénoménale pour que finalement, il n'y ait rien. Albus faisait également la une tous les quatre matin pour tout et n'importe quoi. Sa mère le gâtait et se ventait d'être la mère du fils du survivant, son père tentait sans réelle conviction d'être stricte et juste. Rien de bon selon Violette.

Au milieu de tout cela, Il y avait même eut des rumeurs d'une deuxième grossesse mais Harry les avait lui même fait taire après une interview aussi sèche qu'expéditive. Cela laissait sous entendre que le couple n'était pas aussi rose qu'il voulait bien le montrer et le fait qu'ils n'apparaissent jamais ensemble publiquement, à part pour les évènements officiels, ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Il y avait d'ailleurs eut un scandale sur la dépression du survivant. Des journalistes avaient réussis à s'infiltrer chez le psycomage à qui il rendait visite et laissait sous entendre que le survivant se laissait vivre au lieu de réellement profiter de la vie. Il s'occupait de son foyer, élevait son fils avec soin, mais semblait malheureux. Ginny avait rapidement fais un témoignage sur ses terreurs nocturnes et ses regrets de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver tout le monde. Mais Violette savait qu'il y avait plus. Après tout, la seule entrée du ministère non surveillé (enfin plutôt la plus discrète et la moins fréquenté), restait sa bibliothèque. Et l'aurore Potter ne passait plus que par là quand il y faisait des visites hors de son temps de travail. Violette savait qu'il allait voir quelqu'un et elle soupçonnait que ce soit son amie Granger (promise à une excellente carrière). La sorcière avait eut autant de mal, voir plus qu'Harry, à se remettre de la guerre. Elle avait eut deux relations connues avant d'abandonner et de se concentrer exclusivement à sa carrière. C'était elle qui avait conseillé une thérapie à Harry. Ils allaient chez le même psycomage. Leur amitié s'était encore renforcée mais Violette pensait que si Madame Potter n'arrêtait pas rapidement son petit show médiatique, elle perdrait sûrement son époux.

Ils avaient échappé à un attenta grâce à l'insistance de Ginevra qui était lasse d'être fiancée depuis 7 ans. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du foyer de Sirius. Sa femme et son fils avaient péri dans l'affrontement. Son fils avait été tué dans son sommeil, sa femme avait été prise au piège par les flammes en tentant d'aller les secourir. Et lui, il n'avait rien.

-C'est lui ! Il les a tué !

-Non Sirius, souffla Violette sincèrement désolé pour lui mais contrarié qu'elle accuse un enfant de 7 ans. Il ne les a certainement pas tué Sirius, il n'en a pas le pouvoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Hurla-t-il alors que ses yeux, déjà rougis par les larmes, semblait se gorger de sang sous la pression et le chagrin.

-Il la voit, mais il ne la commande pas.

-Tu mens, sanglota-t-il, je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver, je n'ai pas réussi …

-Sirius, souffla-t-elle après avoir fait signe à Hydrus d'aller dans sa chambre, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

-Compris quoi ?

-Le fardeau qui pèse sur nos épaules.

-Quoi ?

Le son de sa voix monta dans les aigus alors qu'il était pris d'une soudaine inquiétude qui lui tordit les entrailles. Violette semblait résigné mais pas inquiète. Elle fit venir du thé qu'elle lui servit et lui laissa le temps de se reprendre tranquillement avant de poursuivre.

-Toi plus que nous devrait l'avoir sentit après tant de temps à la côtoyer.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?

-Je suis simplement sortit quand j'ai vu que je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

-Au milieu des flammes ?

Sirius resta bouche bée alors que la réponse le frappait de plain fouet. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, le corps soudainement lourd alors qu'il lançait un regard résigné à la vieille femme.

-Le soir où la Mort nous a confié son enfant, expliqua-t-elle, elle m'a dit que nous la reverrions que lorsque qu'Hydrus le jugera opportun.

-Tu …

-Nous sommes immortels Sirius. Nelly, toi et moi. J'ai bon espoir qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, elle a le temps avant qu'Hydrus puisse l'appeler à lui. Mais toi tu en as eut la preuve directe.

-Alors c'est lui, demanda-t-il alors que son visage se tordait de haine.

La gifle le prit par surprise.

-Je t'interdis d'accuser à tord cette enfant. La Mort a détourné son regard de nous pour que nous ayons le temps d'élever son enfant. Je suis vieille et Nelly ne connaissait rien à la magie. Elle l'a fait sciemment pour qu'Hydrus puisse choisir le moment où il pourrait continuer seul.

-Et moi alors ?! Hurla-t-il.

-C'est une vengeance.

Le cœur de Sirius s'emballa soudainement avant de sembler s'arracher et sombrer dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna sur le canapé, le corps raide, et ses yeux se remplir de larmes qui refusèrent de couler quand il vit l'enfant difforme, tenir la main d'un fantôme blanc. C'était Draco. Et ce n'était pas lui. Comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était drapé du tissu de l'infirmerie qui protégeait sa nudité. Au niveau de son ventre, une ombre ondulait lentement. Le fantôme semblait être constitué d'une poudre scintillante qui faisait penser à l'éclat de la lune. Ses cheveux, long et blanc, flottaient constamment autour de lui comme si une légère brise soufflait. Son visage figé dans une jeunesse éternel, le toisait avec un mépris sincère. Pourtant son regard avait quelque chose d'ancien et ses traits, déjà androgyne portait réellement à confusion dans ses habits.

-Draco, souffla Sirius.

Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes et tendit une main vers l'esprit qui resta à le toiser avec tranquillité.

-Tu m'as haïs, blessé, séquestré … sans me laisser la moindre chance.

-Je t'ai aimé, plaida Sirius en arrêtant sa main juste devant le visage vaporeux du blond.

-A la fin. Peut-être. Quand tu ne pouvais plus m'avoir, répondit-il. Puis, tu as renié notre fils.

-Ce n'est pas notre fi-

Le regard du blond le fit taire. Il baissa les yeux vers Hydrus et son souffle se coupa. Il vit pour la première fois un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, aux yeux rouge perturbants et au visage angélique.

-Je ne veux pas de toi Sirius, dit Draco.

-Tu m'aimais.

Cela sonna comme une supplique même à ses propres oreilles.

-Je t'ai aimé, admit-il, un amour malade … irrationnel. Mais c'est fini. Je suis avec elle. Aujourd'hui et à jamais.

-Tu n'es que la réincarnation de sa compagne.

-Peut-être, admis Draco avec mélancolie, mais jamais elle n'a failli. Elle m'a attendu et chéri depuis tout ce temps et ça fait que je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour.

-C'est démentielle ! S'écria Sirius en ramenant sa main contre lui pour fourrager rageusement dans ses cheveux. Tu m'aimais sans même savoir qu'elle était là. Avant qu'elle ne soit là ! Tu m'aimais moi ! Tu ne peux pas me-

-Jamais plus je ne te veux à mes côtés.

-Drac-

-Ne t'avise plus de le toucher, de lui parler, ne le regarde même plus, continua-t-il invariablement.

-Dr-

-Ta femme et ton fils sont ensembles et t'attendrons le temps qu'il faudra.

Pris d'un sentiment d'urgence, Sirius s'élança en avant mais il percuta le mur après avoir traversé le nuage scintillant qui disparu dans une pluie de poussière fine. Il se laissa tomber le long du mur et, complètement abattu, il pleura.

La vieille femme soupira. Elle était épuisée.

Elle contemplait son tableau d'investigation sur lequel étaient planté les articles de journaux, quelques lettres et ses recherches des 33 dernières années. Bien des choses s'étaient déroulées. Le journal de Draco lui avait donnée une première piste, puis les lettres de Narcissa et enfin un événement bien particulier. L'aveu de Draco il y a 26 ans.

La Mort avait fait un cadeau empoisonné à Sirius. Il ne mourrait pas. C'était sa vengeance pour avoir fait souffrir Draco. Elle refusait à présent de l'étreindre. Si au début, le brun avait pris ça avec indifférence né du traumatisme de la mort de sa femme et de son fils, au fur des années, il avait commencé à comprendre le réel fardeaux qu'était ce cadeau et au dixième anniversaire d'Hydrus, il disparu.

Alors qu'elle contemplait son tableau d'investigation et les conclusions qu'elle avait faite, son regard tomba sur une citation du journal de Draco qu'elle avait écrite à la main: « _Elle pense que je suis toujours amnésique, ou idiot au choix. Mais je ne suis pas débile. C'est de l'amortensia que cette petite peste a versé dans le verre de Potter. Je ne la pensais pas aussi pourrie. J'ai presque de la peine pour Potter_ ».

A côté, un autre article disait : « _Le survivant se marie_ ». C'était il y a 26 ans également.

Sur la photo, Harry Potter se trouvait devant l'hôtel avec Ginevra Weasley. Leur fils était tenu par la mère de la jeune femme qui semblait radieux alors que Harry avait un air solennel. Le sourire qu'il lança au photographe avait l'air forcé. La cérémonie s'était déroulée dans un temps record dans une intimité la plus totale. L'excuse que donna Ginny à la presse ? Ils avaient eut peur que des mangemorts profitent d'un événement si médiatisé pour s'en prendre à leur famille, et vu l'attaque qui avait survenu le lendemain, elle avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde. La vraie raison ? Violette mettait cela plutôt sur le second article. Celui qui disait que le survivant était mis aux arrêts après une faute professionnelle. Il avait gagné le procès. La médication qu'il prenait pour gérer sa dépression altérait ses réflexes et c'était au cabinet médical qu'incombait la faute pour ne pas avoir mis en garde son patient. Potter s'était retiré du métier et, au plus grand étonnement de la population, était devenu un père au foyer alors que sa femme s'épanouissait en tant que joueuse de Quidditch. L'année qui suivit, il passa un concours moldu pour travailler en crèche au plus grand désaccord de son épouse qui voyait cela plus comme un hobby qu'autre chose. Et au milieu de cela, il y avait toujours Albus. Albus qui avait passé une partie de son enfance avec Hydrus Scorpius et Teddy. Malheureusement pour lui, le petit garçon était là moins souvent donc n'avait pas réussi à être aussi proche que les 3 garçons entre eux. Il y avait eut Erus mais l'enfant était mort jeune. Albus en était ressortit traumatisé, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait seul et avait été suivi quelques temps.

A la plus grande surprise de Violette qui avait surveillé ça de près, Albus avait immédiatement adoré Hydrus. D'ailleurs, elle était certaine qu'il ne le voyait que comme une fille. Il avait trouvé Hydrus étrange, comme tout le monde, mais l'enfant semblait fasciner par lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de graviter autour de lui. Hydrus, trop pris dans son monde (il avait été très difficile, et long de différencier le monde réel, de la magie et de la Mort pour lui), n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Scorpius et Teddy s'était alors montré possessif envers leur oncle et cousin. Albus n'avait pas été très bien accueilli parmi eux. Pourtant il s'était accroché et avait fini par se faire une place dans leur petit groupe. Mais Violette avait vu cette amitié d'un mauvais œil ou du moins, d'un œil prudent. Il était clair que Scorpius et Teddy ne toléraient Albus que pour Hydrus et l'enfant aurait pu s'en trouver blesser. Mais, Scorpius avait fini par prendre Albus sous son aile et les deux étaient devenus des amis proches. Ginevra et Harry avaient été inquiet que leur fils se rapproche autant d'un Malfoy et cela avait créé un gros bouleversement émotionnel chez Albus qui n'arrivait pas à se situer. Il était dur d'être le fils du survivant. Dur d'avoir une mère étouffante et vantarde, un père dépressif et effacé, une amoureuse qui se rendait à peine compte de son existence, un ami décédé et un meilleur ami haït par sa famille. Alors oui, Violette avait remarqué le trouble chez l'enfant et avait conseillé à Potter, au détour d'un passage dans la bibliothèque, de faire plus attention a lui.

Ce n'était qu'un conseil, mais il avait été précieux. Et malheureusement ignoré.

Après cela, sur le tableau d'investigation, s'enchainaient des articles sur des procès. La plus part des mangemorts ayant été attrapés. Certains courraient encore mais ils étaient peu nombreux aujourd'hui. Parmi ces procès, deux furent particulièrement long, intense et médiatisé car il s'agissait de deux membres de l'association de Neville Longdubat. Et grâce à lui, Gregory Goyle évita le baiser du détraqueur à défaut de la prison, et Théodore Nott eut une peine réduite. Violette avait assisté à ces deux procès. Elle n'avait pas témoigné mais elle avait tenu à soutenir silencieusement.

Elle passa le reste des articles et regarda une photo avec une infinie tendresse.

Sur cette photo, Nelly Andromeda et elle étaient à la gare pour la première année de Teddy Scorpius et Hydrus. Teddy avait fini à Griffondore (sans grande surprise), tout comme Scorpius (ça c'était étonnant) et Hydrus, à la surpris de Violette (mais pas tant que ça vu que cela apparaissait dans les dernières volontés de Draco), était allé à Poufsouffle. La photo qui trônait à côté était celle du mariage de Nelly. Elle avait épousé un loup-garou qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un fan meeting. Cet homme avait intégré la meute de Remus qu'elle continuait à visiter. Ensemble, ils avaient eut 3 enfants dont une petite sorcière. Les trois enfants avait le gêne lupin et son petit dernier naquit Loup-garou. Les grossesses avaient été éprouvantes et dangereuses mais Nelly les avait passé avec une confiance tranquille, certaine que son talisman la protègerait (et Violette tendait à le croire). Son seul regret était que son dernier accouchement l'avait laissé incapable de procréer à nouveau. Elle venait souvent rendre visite à Violette et aux enfants.

De Danitza et Severus, ils n'eurent des nouvelles qu'une fois. Une photo de mariage dans une église à Cuba. C'était il y a 31 ans.

A côté de cette photo, il y en avait une autre du vieux Kreattur qui s'occupait des enfants. Violette avait ressenti un pincement au cœur mais Hydrus lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave. Que sa maîtresse était venue le chercher. Il savait.

Hydrus voyait la Mort. Il pouvait lui parler, la toucher tout comme il voyait son compagnon. Il savait qu'il était différent. Il ne lui avait jamais expliqué en quoi exactement mais ça se sentait. Il avait un petit quelque chose surnaturel dans son regard rouge ou dans le fait qu'il soit totalement différent physiquement ou qu'il puisse parler au Détraqueur et qu'il ne craigne pas leur baiser. Il jonglait en permanence sur une limite fine entre homme ou femme, humain ou créature, mort ou vivant.

Sa scolarité avait été difficile. Violette avait du le rassurer nombres de fois sur son identité sexuelle notamment. Quelque soit qui, ou quoi il choisissait, ça n'avait aucune importante car il était tout et rien à la fois. Alors quand il lui avait avoué à mi-voix entretenir une relation avec le baron sanglant, elle n'avait pas été étonnée. Dérangée, mais pas étonnée. Elle préférait un fantôme qu'un dragon. Elle aurait tout de même pensée qu'il aurait fini avec Scorpius ou Teddy vu comme ils ne se lâchaient pas mais Scorpius avait craqué pour la fille Longdubat tandis que Teddy semblait se complaire dans un rôle d'éternel célibataire. Nelly mettait ça sur le caractère du loup-garou qui devait sûrement avoir repérer son âme sœur et qui devait l'attendre. Au moins, jusqu'à présente, la relation qu'avait Hydrus avec le Baron semblait bien se porter et cela enlevait un poids des épaules de Violette.

« _La fin d'une histoire ?_ »

Sur cet article, il était écrit qu'Harry Potter avait finalement rompu avec Ginny quand il avait estimé Albus assez grand et mature pour comprendre. Il avoua n'avoir pas été prêt à s'engager aussi jeune et qu'il s'était laissé submergé par la vie de couple et les responsabilités parentales mais qu'il avait tenu bon pour son fils et Ginny. L'opinion du public était mitigée. On ne divorçait pas dans la société sorcière même lorsque l'amour était absent. Beaucoup soutenait Ginny qui apparaissait comme une femme humilié et ravagée par le chagrin et l'incompréhension. Harry fut rapidement trainé dans la boue et quitta le monde magique. Et encore une fois, au milieu de cela, était restée Albus qui n'avait pas compris.

Harry ne lui avait jamais expliqué la vraie raison, évidemment, mais il lui avait simplement dit ne plus aimer sa mère. Six mois après, Harry se mettait en couple avec la ministre de la magie Hermione Granger. Un ans après, ils étaient mariés et un vrai bonheur transparaissait sur la photo de la couverture de la Gazette.

Puis, ce fut un enchainement des déboires du couple et de Ginny dans les tabloïdes. La rousse voulait Harry. Harry l'exécrait. Et Albus était au milieu. Ce fut un enchainement de procès, coup bas et humiliation qui ne finirent pas. La naissance d'un petit Ronald James Potter suivit très rapidement d'une petite Rose Lily Potter finit de déchirer la famille. Albus était au plus mal et Hydrus avait finit par l'inviter chez lui car Scorpius, en déplacement pour sa thèse de potionniste, ne pouvait pas veiller sur lui. Et c'est là, selon Violette, que le destin fut scellé. Elle n'était pas surprise, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ne savait juste pas sous quelle forme le destin allait s'exprimer.

Il manquait une page sur son tableau d'investigation. Et elle savait exactement laquelle. C'était une page du journal intime de Draco. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre et l'avait arraché. Mais, le fait qu'il ne manque que cette unique page, rendait le coupable évident. Albus Harry Potter avait enfin compris la raison pour laquelle son père haïssait sa mère et la raison pour laquelle le regarder chaque matin le rendait dépressif : il avait été drogué au philtre d'amour.

Albus s'était enfuit le soir même sans que personne ne puisse le retenir. Personne n'avait entendu parlé de lui durant une longue année. Ginny cru qu'Harry avait enlevé leur fils pour la faire payer et une enquête fut ouverte, le survivant suspecter mais rapidement innocenté. Albus avait envoyé une simple lettre demandant à sa mère de cesser. Les aurores, agacés avait clos l'enquête et Harry avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec son ex-femme. Durant ce temps, Violette avait pour la première fois montrée son tableau d'investigation à Hydrus et lui avait dit ce qu'il allait se passer et ce qu'il devrait sans doute faire.

Albus haïssait ce petit frère qui avait prit sa place et haïssait encore plus ses parents quand il découvrit qu'il était le fruit d'une potion d'amour et le drame survint il y a tout juste 7 ans.

« _La famille Potter a été retrouvé sauvagement assassinée_ ».

L'histoire se répétait.

En 7 ans, Albus Potter devint le nouveau mage noir de son époque et c'est Hydrus, qui s'était hissé à la tête du département de la justice magique sous les bons conseils de Violette, qui avait découvert toute la machination avant qu'une guerre n'éclate. La prophétie était accomplie. Tom Jedusor était mort face à Harry Potter et Harry Potter était mort face à Tom Jedusor, du moins le peu qui avait survécu en Hydrus. Voldemort avait effectivement réussi quelque part, les yeux rouges d'Hydrus étaient la pour en témoigner. Hydrus avait les yeux rouges car ce corps avait vécu quelques instants avec l'âme de Tom Jedusor. Malheureusement, le gros de l'âme était mort avec le bébé sur le champ de bataille. Le corps n'était pas viable. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, que Violette pu se reposer. Elle savait une fois Albus Potter défait et Hydrus à la tête de la justice magique, que son rôle était terminé.

-Violette ?

La vieille femme sursauta et se retourna. Hydrus se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Il ressemblait tant à Sirius que s'en était douloureux mais il avait les traits plus doux, plus androgyne. Elle détacha ses yeux de son regard écarlate et se redressa en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il lui avait dit de se préparer alors elle avait mis ses beaux vêtements.

-Oui ?

-Quelqu'un pour toi.

Hydrus lui offrit son bras et l'aida à rejoindre le salon.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Quelqu'un qui t'attend depuis longtemps, répondit la voix désincarné de Draco qui se tenait debout à côté de son fils.

Elle sourit. Elle savait exactement qui l'attendait.

-Ça ira ?

-Je suis grand maintenant, lui sourit Hydrus.

Alors, elle alla s'asseoir devant sa table d'échec et prépara le jeu. Elle finissait tout juste de placer les pions quand il fit le premier mouvement. Elle sourit et avança à son tour un pion. La partie fut longue.

-J'ai encore perdue, soupira-t-elle d'un air dépité.

-Tu gagneras la prochaine partie, lui sourit Spartacus.

-Une revanche ?

-Que dis-tu de la jouer au chalet ?

-Avec plaisir.

Et elle prit sa main.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tant j'ai plein de chose à dire.

Premièrement merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire dont le rythme de parution à été très décousue sur la fin, je le confesse. J'ai eu pas mal d'évènement imprévu et/ou très compliqué à géré qui ont fait que j'ai préféré sacrifié les fanfictions. Désolé encore une fois.

Sinon j'ai plein de choses à dire et commençons par quelques éclaircissements.

J'ai fais un sondage il y a longtemps et c'est le Happy End qui a prédominé. Alors ouiiiii c'est un happy end. Dans l'autre version prévu, il y aurait effectivement eut une histoire entre la Dame de la Lune et la Mort mais où celle-ci se serait jouée de la Mort et dans ce cas là, la Mort aurait veillé à se venger soigneusement. Draco aurait eut une fin moins sympa à base de réincarnation et de vie de merde éternelle, et ça sans compter sur les autres qui l'aurait suivi. Au final, Tonks et Remus sont ensembles, réconciliés dans l'au-delà. Danitza et Severus parcours le monde ensemble. Violette a enfin retrouvé son Spartacus et Nelly coule des jours heureux. Le seul bémol ... c'est Sirius qui est immortel.

Notons qu'en même que Draco sera pour toujours auprès de la Mort et de leur fils indirectement. Donc j'appelle ça un Happy End.

Ensuite ... ce chapitre a été extrêmement dur à écrire (je pense que vous vous en doutez) car à l'origine, il s'agissait d'un projet de fiction sur comment Albus serait devenu un mage noir à partir de ses ressemblances avec Voldemort et comme Hydrus serait devenu le prochain ministre de la magie. Donc qu'au final Voldemort gagne quelque par car Hydrus est immortel et ministre. Et pour ceux qui se pose la question, Violette l'avait vu venir depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle a deviné la date de naissance d'Hydrus à vrai dire et fait le lien avec l'horcruxe que possédait Draco. Donc oui, elle a guidé Hydrus vers le jour où il devrait affronter Albus (enfin, là il a plutôt fait venir les aurors d'élite). Mais elle aura tout de même essayé d'éviter ce fiasco en demandant à Harry de faire plus attention à son fils ou en surveillant les enfants de prêts. Mais c'était destiné à arriver. Bref, c'est un projet long ... fastidieux et je n'en ai plus le courage même si je l'avais bien entamé. J'ai donc compressé quelques chapitres déjà écris en un et Ôh joie! Je vous évite de souffrir d'une saison 2.

J'ai laissé une fin volontairement ouverte. A vous d'imaginer ce que devient Sirius.

Et pour finir, et bien je voulais parler de ce que j'ai essayé de faire transparaître dans cette fiction.

Je ne voulais pas faire le type de fiction avec les histoires d'amour idyllique et des problèmes bateaux. Pire! Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le type de relation forcée qui se transforme en grand amour. Dans la vrai vie, ce n'est pas ça. Et même si Sirius et Draco partage une sorte d'attachement, j'ai tenu à souligner dans ce chapitre qu'elle est malsaine et irrationnelle. Je vois beaucoup trop de fiction où cela arrive. Après vous allez me dire que c'est la magie de la fanfiction et que c'est pour ça qu'on les aime mais je n'aime pas ça. C'est malsain quand un prisonnier aime son geôlier. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais souhaité que Sirius et Draco finissent ensemble. De même, je n'aime pas que le héros, aussi beau et exceptionnel soit-il, attire subitement tous les personnages de l'histoire, ça ne ce passe pas comme ça dans la vrai vie. Dans la vie il n'y a pas en terme de ration 17 000 couples homosexuels réuni dans une maison. Et ne parlons même pas du problème de la différence d'âge. C'est pourquoi Remus n'a jamais aimé Draco ou que Terence n'aimait pas Zacharias. C'est pourquoi également Remus et Nelly ne se seraient pas aimé non plus et cela, même s'il n'était pas revenu avec Tonks (vive l'amitié homme femme de temps en temps). Bref, j'ai choisi de faire ces couples et de les faire se former ou non, en raison de tous les points que j'ai cité. Je voulais démonter un peu les clichés de la fanfiction yaoi. De même, j'en avais assez des guerres où tout le monde s'en sort bien.

Je voulais quelque chose d'un peu réaliste au milieu de toute cette magie et c'est pourquoi j'ai continué à vous décevoir sur les romances au cours des chapitres.

Voilà ce que j'avais à dire en gros (et je crois avoir oublié une grosse partie).  
C'est décousu car j'ai plein de choses à dire et que mon esprit va à 100 à l'heure mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire.

J'ai deux projets en cours, un Harry Potter et un Avengers plus axé Thor qui arriveront (je l'espère) durant cette année mais je ne promet rien vu que c'est ma dernière année d'étude et que je dois carburer!

Letki


End file.
